Flecha da Eternidade
by W-chan00
Summary: Após o resgate de Rukia, o Capitão Geral Yamamoto aplicou um severo castigo em seus Capitães por terem desertado. Eles são obrigados a viver no mundo humano, e Byakuya também é enviado contra a sua vontade. O que irá acontecer com todos eles no nosso simples mundinho?
1. Punição

Olá queridos leitores. Como grande fã de Bleach que sou, tive uma enorme vontade de começar esta fanfic. Como todas as histórias que eu escrevo, esta também será uma realização pessoal como fã. Esta história não terá um protagonista definido, e focará na relação entre todos os personagens envolvidos. Também quero dizer que quanto a escrita, tentarei deixá-la a mais próxima possível da dublagem original no que se refere aos termos de chamamento entre os personagens, salvo alguns termos como a palavra "Capitão", que eu pretendo deixar traduzida mesmo ao invés de usar o termo japonês "Taichou". Outro detalhe, é que vou manter as cores dos olhos de dois personagens originais no mangá: Byakuya e Ukitake... por que sim. Por que eu acho bonito kkkkk

Tendo tudo esclarecido neste início, espero que gostem e se divirtam com a história. Tenham uma excelente leitura.

* * *

 **Flecha da Eternidade**

Após o resgate de Rukia, o Capitão Geral Yamamoto aplicou um severo castigo em seus Capitães por terem desertado. Eles são obrigados a viver no mundo humano, e Kuchiki Byakuya também é enviado contra a sua vontade. Enquanto isso, Nemu decide ir à procura de um certo Quincy, a quem ela nunca conseguiu esquecer depois de ele tê-la defendido da fúria de Mayuri. O que irá acontecer com Ukitake, Kyoraku, Byakuya, Nanao e outros personagens ao terem que viver na cidade de Karakura e frequentar a mesma escola de Ichigo?

 **Capítulo 1 – Punição**

 **Soul Society:**

Após a traição e rebelião de Aizen, a vida de Rukia finalmente foi salva. A jovem Shinigami teve sua sentença de morte revogada, e tudo parecia ter se resolvido por fim. Mas as consequências dos sangrentos combates ainda estavam lá. Ichigo e os outros voltaram curados e seguros para o Mundo dos vivos, e Byakuya acabara de se recuperar de sua luta com o ruivo. Contudo, alguma coisa, um certo detalhe perturbava o Capitão Geral Yamamoto. Lembrou-se do comportamento impertinente e irresponsável de certos Capitães e outras almas que ajudaram Ichigo e os outros a invadirem o Seireitei e destruir o Sokyoko. Tal conduta para ele era imperdoável. O velho refletiu a noite toda. Teria muitas coisas para decidir nos próximos dias. Outra coisa que o preocupava eram as Três Divisões que ficaram sem Capitães após o incidente. Sua maior preocupação era a Divisão Três, e sobre isso ele já tinha tomado uma decisão. Quanto ao problema maior, o Comandante já sabia o que fazer...

 **[Na manhã seguinte – Quartel da Divisão 13]**

Juushiro Ukitake degustava um pomposo café da manhã em uma baixa mesinha de centro, sentado no brilhante chão de madeira no salão principal de sua Divisão. Tomava um chá verde sem açúcar e comia umas torradas com geleias especiais de frutas vermelhas. Apesar de ainda ser bem cedo, o Capitão já estava asseado e com seus cabelos e Haori alinhados. Ele era um exemplo personificado de honra, caráter e nobreza, e era adorado e respeitado por todos na Soul Society. Ao apreciar calmamente seu desjejum, o platinado foi surpreendido por uma borboleta do inferno que pousou em seu indicador estendido. Os verdes olhos fitavam o inseto com muita curiosidade, sem entender o que poderia ser a essa hora da manhã.

— Reunião de capitães emergencial a essa hora da manhã? Para o Genryuusai-sensei ter nos convocado assim, é porque algo muito sério deve ter acontecido. Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso...

 **[Ao mesmo tempo, no Quartel da Divisão 8...]**

Kyoraku dormia jogado de qualquer jeito no telhado do quartel. Acordar cedo era algo que o descansado Capitão sempre detestou, principalmente quando ele passava a noite toda bebendo sake. Tal hábito era praticado quase todas as noites, o que deixava a sua Tenente Nanao à beira de um ataque de nervos. Ele sempre acabava sendo acordado por ela na base de gritos, baldes de água na cara ou um chute no meio das pernas. Um gato dormia com ele sossegadamente espalhado em seu chapéu de palha. A borboleta do inferno pousou bem no nariz do homem adormecido, e uma forte dor atingiu o seu estômago quando Nanao levou a borboleta até seu dedo.

— Acorde, Capitão irresponsável! O Senhor tem uma mensagem importante do Capitão Geral Yamamoto. Todos os capitães e tenentes deverão se reunir em meia hora no Quartel da Divisão 1. Atrasos não serão tolerados.

Kyoraku grunhia e coçava os pelos do vasto peito. A esperta Tenente o olhava sem paciência. Saiu do local e voltou logo em seguida com um balde d'água em mãos, jogando o líquido sem piedade na cara do Capitão, fazendo o pobre gato em seu chapéu sair correndo deveras assustado.

— Incêndio! Incêndio! – Ele berrava sentado no chão balançando a cabeça freneticamente, pensando que estava no meio de um incêndio e que o fogo estava sendo apagado.

— Incêndio? – Nanao respondeu seca. — Incêndio mesmo vai ser daqui a meia hora na reunião de emergência.

— Quê? Reunião de emergência? Agora?

— AGORA! E nós, Tenentes, também fomos convocados.

— Mas que merda... Qual é a do Yama-jii para inventar uma reunião a essa hora?

— Não reclame e apenas vá! Eu não vou me atrasar por sua causa.

— Ah, ah... – Ele deu um longo suspiro. — Tão doce e delicada como sempre... Nanao-chan...

O que o relaxado Capitão recebeu em resposta foi o balde voando em seu rosto enquanto seu corpo ia de encontro ao chão.

— Mas que diabos! Essa reunião... Não é coisa boa. Posso apostar o meu bar inteiro de sake que vai dar uma merda das grandes, e, pior de tudo, vai acabar sobrando para mim. – Concluiu ao se levantar.

* * *

Meia hora depois, todos os Capitães e Tenentes estavam reunidos na sala principal do Quartel da Primeira Divisão. Todos estavam curiosos e apreensivos sobre o assunto que seria tratado na reunião.

— Muito bem, já que estão todos aqui, vamos dar início a esta reunião emergencial de Capitães e Tenentes. Como todos vocês bem sabem, a traição de Sosuke Aizen trouxe consequências sérias dentro do Gotei 13, portanto, me viu forçado a recorrer a medidas extremas. Três Divisões ficaram sem Capitães, e isso nos deixa irreparavelmente vulneráveis.

— E o que pensa em fazer, Senhor? – Unohana perguntou em tom sereno. — Não se pode achar alguém com competência suficiente para preencher a vaga de Capitão às pressas. Precisamos de um pouco mais de tempo para isso.

— Agradeço sua observação, Capitã Unohana da Divisão 4, mas devo ressaltar que temos Tenentes aqui muito bem capacitados para isso, e eu reuni todos vocês aqui hoje para fazer um comunicado.

Todos ali presentes se entreolharam, temendo o que poderia vir a seguir. Aquilo significava que algum Tenente seria promovido? Essa foi a pergunta que invadiu a mente de todos.

— Tenente da Divisão 3, Kira Izuru. Venha até aqui, por favor.

O loiro olhou ao seu redor, tendo aquela péssima sensação de que todos estavam olhando para ele - e estavam mesmo. Odiava ser o centro das atenções, e aquele chamado repentino do General o deixou extremamente incomodado.

— Aproxime-se, Tenente.

— As suas ordens, Capitão Geral.

— Neste momento irei anunciar o seu novo posto dentro do Gotei 13. Tenente Kira Izuru, você agora é o novo Capitão do seu Esquadrão.

Yamamoto estendeu o Haori da Divisão 3 para o Tenente, que o encarou hesitante, sentindo os olhares de todos sobre si. Ficou parado olhando friamente para a peça de roupa. Um burburinho se formou entre os Capitães e Tenentes, e o silêncio de Izuru já estava deixando os demais nervosos.

— Qual o problema, Tenente Kira? Não vai pegar o seu Haori?

Izuru ergueu a sobrancelha descoberta por sua grande franja, ainda olhando para o símbolo do Terceiro Esquadrão com sua habitual expressão vazia e depressiva. Parecia estar fora do ar ao ver aquele Haori, e as piores lembranças começaram a invadir a mente do loiro. A silhueta masculina do homem de cabelos curtos, o emblema da Divisão 3 nas costas, o falso e extenso sorriso que ele sempre ostentava, Momo ferida, sua luta com Rangiku... O sentimento de decepção alheio ao fato de ter sido traído pelo Capitão a quem ele admirava fazia ou até então Tenente repudiar aquele Haori.

— Tenente Kira? – Chamou o velho, tirando o jovem Shinigami de seus pensamentos. — O que está esperando? Ou por acaso não pretende aceitar sua promoção?

— Caramba, e agora? – Pensou Renji, imaginando muito bem como o amigo devia estar se sentindo naquele momento.

— Izuru... O que vai fazer? Ele não teria coragem de deixar o Capitão Geral mal na frente de todos recusando a promoção... Ou teria? – Hisagi também pensava consigo.

Izuru levantou a cabeça encarando o General. Pegou o Haori com as duas mãos e num rápido movimento o vestiu.

— Eu aceito. Será uma honra para mim. Prometo fazer o meu melhor para provar-me digno desta promoção.

Renji e Hisagi suspiraram aliviados e se orgulharam do amigo quando este se colocou na fila junto aos demais Capitães.

— Mas isso é uma afronta! – Mayuri se manifestou. — De onde veio esta promoção repentina? Eu não me lembro deste garoto ter participado de nenhum teste para Capitão.

— Você tem alguma objeção, Capitão Kurotsuchi? Aqui se faz o que eu decido. Não se esqueça do seu próprio lugar. Você nem sequer era um Tenente, e assumiu a Divisão 12 após o exílio de Kisuke Urahara. Olhe para você mesmo antes de querer apontar os outros. – Yamamoto disse firmemente, fazendo o grotesco Capitão ranger os dentes.

— Como sempre você perdeu uma ótima oportunidade para ficar calado, meu amigo. – Kyoraku debochou.

— Ora, seu... Estou ouvindo isso de alguém que aparece para reunião fedendo a sake a essa hora da manhã? Por que não olha para si mesmo também? – Falou o esquisito Capitão, já nervoso o suficiente para levantar a voz.

— Cale essa boca, Kurotsuchi. Não comece uma briga que você não poderá manter depois. Você consegue transformar qualquer reunião em um verdadeiro caos. Por que não pode ouvir calado e aceitar as ordens do Genryuusai-sensei como todo mundo? – Interviu Ukitake.

— Daqui a pouco estarão colocando qualquer um como Capitão. Quem aqui aceita isso?

Todos os outros Capitães, com exceção de Byakuya e Kenpachi, que não quiseram se envolver, levantaram suas mãos em aprovação, deixando o Capitão da Décima Segunda Divisão com a cara no chão. Izuru deu alguns passos à frente ficando diante de Mayuri, dando-lhe um olhar frio.

— Eu posso ser "qualquer um", como você disse, mas pelo menos posso me orgulhar do meu histórico. E você por acaso pode fazer o mesmo? Ou já se esqueceu de onde Kisuke Urahara o tirou antes de colocá-lo na Divisão 12? – Falou em tom sério e indagador.

— Seu pirralho metido! Como se atreve a me insultar?! – Gritou descontrolado, fechando o punho e se já se preparando para avançar no recém promovido Capitão.

— JÁ CHEGA! – Yamamoto interviu. — Contenha-se, Mayuri. Izuru, volte ao seu lugar. Eu não convoquei uma reunião para ver meus Capitães trocando socos entre si. Ainda falta um assunto muito importante a tratado aqui.

Ambos os Capitães voltaram aos seus lugares e o velho Comandante prosseguiu.

— Como todos vocês devem se lembrar, recentemente passamos por uma invasão na Soul Society e tivemos que lidar com a traição de três de nossos Capitães. Paralelamente a isso a execução da Oficial da Décima Terceira Divisão, Rukia Kuchiki foi revogada. Contudo, a conduta de alguns oficiais durante aquele incidente foi, no mínimo, imperdoável.

Ukitake e Kyoraku, que estavam um ao lado do outro, se olharam preocupados depois da última frase dita por Yamamoto.

— Capitão da Oitava Divisão, Shunsui Kyoraku. Capitão da Décima Terceira Divisão, Juushirou Ukitake. Vocês receberão uma severa punição por terem desertado e destruído o Sokyoko.

— Punição? Mas espere um pouco aí, Yama-jii! Não pode nos punir por isso. Se agimos daquele jeito foi porquê... – Shunsui retrucou, mas foi contido por Ukitake, que o puxou pelo braço, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

— Juushiro...

— Naquela ocasião eu avisei a vocês que não importasse os motivos, tal tipo de conduta não poderia ser aceita, e muito menos por parte de dois capitães veteranos como vocês. Por isso, neste momento, eu determino que vocês dois viverão no mundo dos vivos por tempo indeterminado até se arrependerem de seus atos.

— O que? Não pode fazer isso com a gente, Yama-jii! Vai nos punir por fazermos o que era o certo? Está sendo injusto! – Shunsui falava em voz alta, visivelmente alterado.

— Genryuusai-sensei... se o Senhor acha que precisamos desta punição, aceitaremos de bom grado. – Ukitake disse conformado.

— Juushiro! Ficou louco? Como pode dizer isso? – Kyoraku rebateu, mas foi novamente contido pelo amigo.

— Isso não é tudo! – Yamamoto continuou. — O Capitão da Sexta Divisão, Kuchiki Byakuya, irá com vocês para vigiá-los.

— O que? Ainda por cima teremos escolta como se precisássemos de babás?! Eu não posso aceitar isso! Nós não fizemos nada! Isso é uma injustiça!

— Capitão Geral... – Byakuya suspirou pesadamente de olhos fechados. — Posso perguntar porque _eu também_ estou sendo punido? – Concluiu ao abrir os olhos azuis que fitaram o Capitão mais velho com precisão.

— Você não está sendo punido, Capitão Kuchiki. Acabo de dizer que você ficará responsável por vigiar esses dois. E tem mais uma coisa. Preciso de um Capitão de minha inteira confiança no mundo dos vivos. Agora que Aizen fez o que fez, nossas atenções precisam estar redobradas. Ele pode estar tentando algo por lá e quero que você fique de olho.

A última frase dita por Yamamoto Despertou um sentimento de profunda decepção em Ukitake. Cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos, apertando-os com nervosismo. Ele não acreditava, que depois de séculos, ouviria da boca de Yamamoto que ele e Kyoraku não eram dignos de confiança.

— Kurosaki Ichigo não poderia fazer isso? – Byakuya questionou.

— Não com a mesma eficiência que você. Não quero mais ouvir indagações! Minhas ordens já foram dadas, e junto com os dois Capitães, tem mais uma pessoa que receberá a mesma punição.

— Capitão Geral! – Gritou uma voz masculina, arrastando uma mulher com uma algema espiritual. — Perdão pelo atraso, senhor, mas demoramos para chegar a um acordo com esta mulher e tivemos que trazê-la à força.

— Não importa. O importante é que ela já está aqui.

— O que significa toda essa merda? Por que seus lacaios me arrastaram até aqui? Eu exijo uma explicação, seu velho caduco! – A mulher gritava exasperada.

Ao ver a cena, Ukitake gelou. A mulher em questão era a Shiba Kukkaku. Ele sentiu um suor estranho escorrer pelo canto de seu rosto e uma inquietação tomou conta de sua platinada cabeça ao vê-la. Kyoraku olhou bem para a reação do amigo ao seu lado e sabia exatamente o porquê disso. Ele podia ouvir de longe as batidas do coração do veterano Capitão.

— Shiba Kukkaku, você está aqui por infringir uma lei muito importante na Soul Society. Além de dar guarita você também colocou invasores no interior do Seireitei, e tal crime não pode ficar sem a sua devida punição.

— Crime? Eu estou sendo tratada como uma criminosa só porque coloquei para dentro aqueles garotos que no final salvaram essa merda de Soul Society da qual vocês tanto se orgulham?

— Silêncio! Você receberá a mesma punição dos outros dois Capitães será exilada no mundo dos vivos por tempo indeterminado até que aprendam sobre a importância de seguir as regras.

— Como assim? Você não tem o direito de fazer isso! Não vou aceitar tamanho absurdo! eu não fiz nada para ser tratada assim! – Ela se debate enquanto tentava se soltar, porém foi inútil, pois era contida pelos guardas.

— Já chega de escândalo! minhas ordens são irrevogáveis. Vocês precisam respeitar as regras que regem este mundo.

— Pro diabo suas regras! meu irmão perdeu a vida dele nesse maldito Gotei 13 e pra quê? Só para me deixar sozinha no mundo e agora isso?! Agora eu virei uma criminosa? – A morena gritava em revolta.

Os olhos verdes de Kukkaku estavam cheios de rancor e revolta, não apenas por seu irmão falecido como também por ela mesma. Virou seu rosto, e os verdes olhos da bela morena fitaram os iguais olhos esverdeados de Ukitake. Mas os olhos dele eram diferentes. Um verde mais brilhante, mais vivo. Olhos que lembravam duas esmeraldas tão preciosas e valiosas quanto o caráter e a nobreza dele. Além da beleza, os olhos do Capitão da Última Divisão tinham uma inocência e sinceridade que ao mesmo tempo em que a irritava profundamente, conseguia encantá-la de uma forma exageradamente irritante. Se tinha uma coisa que Kukkaku odiava... era amar aqueles olhos...

O platinado recebeu sobre si toda a carga que o olhar dela lhe lançou. Por pouco não correu para envolvê-la em seus braços e dar a ela todo o consolo que necessitava naquele momento. Suas pernas quase agiram por conta própria quando foi a vez de Kyoraku o puxar pelo braço.

— Calminha aí, bonitão. O que acha que vai fazer? Pretende consolar alguém que o olhou com ódio como se _você_ fosse o culpado de todas as desgraças da vida dela? Pense bem no que você irá fazer na frente de todo mundo.

Sem nada responder, Ukitake apenas fechou os olhos, aceitando o destino que estava sendo-lhe imposto. Ele, Kyoraku, Kukkaku e Byakuya estavam revoltados com as decisões de Yamamoto, mas infelizmente não podiam fazer nada quanto a isso. Eles foram escoltados até o portal que dava acesso ao mundo dos vivos, enquanto o Capitão geral encerrava a reunião. Todos os Capitães estavam saindo da sala principal do quartel, quando Mayuri colocou-se na frente do caminho de Izuru. Hisagi, Renji e Rangiku estavam logo atrás dele. O loiro cruzou os braços frente ao peito e olhou seriamente para o excêntrico Capitão a sua frente.

— Algum problema? – Questionou frio.

— Eu não sei como gente como você pode ter tanta sorte para receber uma promoção como essa. – O outro falou desdenhoso.

— "Gente como eu?" Então empatamos, porque eu também sempre me perguntei como um cara tão mau caráter como você pode ter se tornado um Capitão há tanto tempo. – Disse calmo, aumentando ainda mais a ira do Chefe de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento.

— Ora... seu... moleque abusado! Não pense que pode me insultar e ficar por isso mesmo!

— É você quem está me insultando a troco de nada. No que a minha promoção te incomoda tanto? Se tem energia o bastante para atacar os outros, então também deve abrir bem essas suas orelhas ridículas para ouvir a resposta. Você não é um bom exemplo para ninguém aqui, portanto, não tem nenhum direito de julgar os outros. Não passa de uma pessoa frustrada e histérica. Saia do nosso caminho.

Todos passaram por Mayuri, e o mesmo foi o último a sair da sala de reuniões. Bufando de ódio o Capitão da décima segunda divisão chegou em seu quartel quebrando tudo o que viu pela frente.

— QUE ÓDIO! QUE ÓDIO! QUE ÓDIO! QUE ÓDIO! Eu não acredito que aquele pirralho desgraçado me fez de imbecil na frente de todo mundo! – Gritava em meio a seu descontrole.

— Desculpe, Mayuri-sama, mas foi o senhor quem provocou o Capitão Kira. – Nemu disse indiferente.

— O QUE? COMO SE ATREVE A DEFENDER AQUELE FEDELHO?! ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE A CULPA É MINHA?! – Gritou mais alto ainda, pegando a garota pelos cabelos e a jogando com força contra a parede do laboratório. — Você não tem permissão para me contrariar, sua coisa insignificante e estúpida!

Continuou espancando sua Tenente, dando chutes na menina até se cansar. Saiu do local, deixando a pobre Nemu caída. A morena experimentou um novo sentimento dentro de si naquela hora. Não era alheia a emoções humanas, ou qualquer outro tipo de emoção, mas sentiu seu sangue ferver. Fechou suas mãos, e mesmo que seu corpo não sentisse muita dor, ela aprendeu a sentir raiva. Sentiu raiva de sempre ser tratada como uma coisa, e pensou que dessa vez aquilo teria volta, mesmo se tratando de seu criador.

* * *

Renji, Hisagi e Rangiku acompanharam o agora Capitão até seu quartel e sugeriram uma festa de comemoração. No quartel da Divisão Três, o clima era de total alegria. Todos os membros do Esquadrão ficaram felizes e satisfeitos, pois temiam que o próximo Capitão fosse um desconhecido ou mais um traidor. Ainda nem era hora do almoço, e todos já estavam animados com a festa da noite, mas Izuru não compartilhava da mesma alegria dos demais, e isso foi percebido pelos outros, principalmente por Hisagi, mesmo assim o loiro resolveu fazer um breve discurso.

— Pessoal, eu sei que não preciso dizer nada e eu também não sou bom nisso. Apenas direi a vocês que vou continuar dando o meu melhor para esta divisão como sempre fiz, e os protegerei com a minha vida. – Ele concluiu.

— Bravo! – Todos os homens gritaram juntos. — Viva o Capitão Kira!

— Viva!

— Obrigado. Vocês tem o dia livre hoje. Podem preparar uma festa se quiserem.

Izuru sentou na mesa principal ao lado de seus amigos Tenentes, e instantes depois uma das oficiais veio até ele estendendo uma sacola lilás recheada de odangos ao Capitão.

— Meus parabéns, Capitão. O senhor ficou incrível neste Haori. – Falou envergonhada.

— Obrigado. – Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos e pegando o agrado gentilmente.

O sorriso dele fez a jovem corar violentamente e a pobre saiu correndo gritando.

— DE NADAAAAAAAAAA!

— Hã? O que deu nela?

— Mas como você é bobo, Izuru. Até parece que não sabe a quantidade de Oficiais que são apaixonadinhas por você aqui. – Renji falou na cara dura. — Queria eu ter só metade dessa sorte.

Renji e Hisagi riram com o comentário, e Rangiku apenas olhou torto, já tomando um copo de sake.

— Não! Isso não é verdade! – Kira disse envergonhado. — Vocês não tem como saber sobre os sentimentos dos outros.

— Deixa disso, Izuru. todo mundo sabe que você sempre fez um baita sucesso com as gatinhas desde a academia. – Hisagi alfinetou.

— Isso é fato. Mas o Kira sempre foi muito introspectivo e não perdia tempo com namoros.

— Matsumoto-san... Até você? Será que não podem dar um tempo?

— Deixa de ser bobo cara! Relaxa e curte o momento. Com a lábia que você tem com as mulheres, eu no seu lugar já teria pegado todas. – Completou Renji.

— Cala a boca, Renji! Sua fama de mulherengo não é segredo para ninguém. – Rangiku falou séria enquanto bebia.

— Ei! O que você está fazendo? – Izuru reclamou. — De onde tirou essa garrafa de sake? – Falou indignado, virando-se para a ruiva.

— Ah, isso? Eu usei um shunpo e roubei essa garrafa da adega do quartel.

— Matsumoto-san... Você sabe que não podemos beber durante o dia.

— Que saco! Como você é chato! Contanto que ninguém conte ao meu Capitão, não terá nenhum problema. – Piscou brincalhona.

— Pois é... Claro que não. – O loiro revirou os olhos. — Só que se você se embebedar nas dependências _desta_ Divisão, isso passará a ser _meu_ problema!

— Relaxa, Izuru. Não vamos queimar o seu filme. Por que não deixamos isso para mais tarde? Afinal, vai ter festa, né? – O ruivo indagou esperançoso.

— Sim, vai. Mas eu não queria...

— Ah, você quer sim! – Rangiku o intimou, enlaçando os pequenos braços no pescoço dele em um abraço amigável.

— Tá bom. Vocês venceram. – O loiro suspirou derrotado, levantando em seguida.

— Aonde vai, Kira? – Perguntou a ruiva.

— Eu tenho muito o que arrumar. Esta promoção também me pegou de surpresa. Preciso mudar de quarto. – Respondeu ao sair.

— É. Acho melhor voltarmos ao trabalho também. Podemos voltar para a festa de hoje à noite. – O Tenente da Nona Divisão disse aos demais. — E Rangiku... escove bem os dentes ou o Capitão Hitsugaya vai perceber que esteve bebendo.

— Droga! Que malvado! Mas foi só um copinho.

— Mas o suficiente. Não seja manhosa.

Assim fizeram. Todos os Tenentes voltaram às suas obrigações, exceto Shuuhei, que sentindo algo estranho no amigo, resolveu ficar e ir atrás dele, logo o encontrando jogado na cama de seu antigo quarto, e seu Haori igualmente jogado de qualquer maneira em uma poltrona próxima à porta.

— O que foi, Kira? Já se cansou do novo cargo?

— Hisagi-san!? – Exclamou assustado. — O que faz aqui? Pensei que tivesse ido com os outros.

— Isso é o de menos. O que há com você? – Perguntou direto.

— E por que pergunta isso? Eu estou normal.

— Sem chance. Você está longe de estar normal. Parece mais depressivo do que antes. Sei que essa promoção pegou você de surpresa tanto quanto a todos nós, mas eu no seu lugar estaria feliz.

— Pois é. Todos fomos surpreendidos. O Mayuri que o diga.

— Não minta, Izuru. Eu não vou cair nessa de que você está estranho assim por causa do esquisitão. Eu te conheço. Acha que eu não percebi como você olhava para o Haori e como demorou a aceitar a promoção do Capitão Geral?

— Hisagi-san... eu só...

— É por causa de Ichimaru Gin, não é?

— Eu gostaria que você fosse menos assertivo em suas conclusões. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que nunca vou superar a traição daquele homem. Eu fico doente só de ouvir o nome dele perto de mim. Eu queria enterrar tudo... esquecer a existência daquele desgraçado, mas infelizmente não é tão simples assim.

— Te entendo, e acho que Renji também percebeu sua hesitação. Mas esse sempre foi você: indeciso e evasivo, senão não seria você. Mas seja sincero comigo. Você não queria aceitar esta promoção, estou certo?

— Está. Eu tive vontade de gritar em alto e bom som um "de jeito nenhum" na cara do Comandante, mas...

— E eu quase poderia jurar que você iria mesmo fazer isso. – O moreno o interrompeu.

— Se eu aceitei foi unicamente pensando no bem-estar dos membros do Esquadrão. Seria terrível para eles ter que lidar com um Capitão desconhecido ou pouco confiável.

— Faz sentido. Ainda mais do jeito que a Divisão 3 é complicada.

— Eu nem acho que mereço essa promoção.

— Jamais repita isso! Se o Capitão Yamamoto te deu este voto de confiança é por que você tem capacidade. Vê se para de se sentir inseguro, homem!

— Sim. – Abaixou a cabeça. — Eu vou pensar nisso.

— Então até de noite, Capitão. – Shuuhei brincou ao se despedir, deixando para trás um Izuru pensativo.

* * *

Enquanto uma grande festa estava sendo organizada no quartel da Divisão Três, já era noite no mundo dos vivos. Byakuya e os outros Capitães punidos junto com Kukkaku apareceram precisamente na cidade de Karakura. Eles chegaram em um parque onde felizmente não havia ninguém. Estavam perdidos sem saber para onde ir naquele lugar desconhecido e pouco familiar para eles, e nada felizes, especialmente Byakuya e Kukkaku, que estavam à beira de um ataque de nervos mental.

— Espero que estejam felizes pelo que fizeram. Graças a rebelião de vocês nós fomos envolvidos nisso. Eu não devia estar aqui em primeiro lugar, muito menos servindo de babá para um Shiba. – O Kuchiki começou.

— Ora! Cale essa boca. Você não passa de uma hipócrita convencido e arrogante que...! – Kukkaku revidou a provocação com gritos, mas foi interrompida por Ukitake, que se colocou no meio dos dois.

— Byakuya, você não passa de um mal agradecido. Se não fosse por nós três aqui e por Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki-san estaria morta agora. Eu não hesitei em infringir uma lei porque sabia da inocência de minha Oficial, a quem eu tenho uma grande estima. Mas você em sua qualidade de irmão o que fez? Você foi o primeiro a lançá-la naquele abismo escuro e condená-la a pagar por este crime com uma pena que ela não merecia. O que você tem dentro deste peito? Um coração ou uma pedra de gelo? Tomara que aí dentro exista pelo menos um pouco de remorso. – O platinado concluiu, deixando o moreno sem argumentos e incomodado ao extremo ao ter sua conduta jogada em sua cara.

— Chega vocês dois. O que vamos ganhar brigando? – Kyoraku interviu. — Deixe-o, Juushiro. O bonitão aí é do tipo que só aprende as coisas na base da espada. Kurosaki-kun teve de dar-lhe uma lição para mostrar o quanto ele estava errado, então não espere muito de um cabeça dura. Quanto a você, mocinha, é melhor ter calma, pois se não nos comportamos bem, dificilmente voltaremos para a Soul Society em pouco tempo. – Finalizou ao ajeitar o seu chapéu de palha.

— Tem razão, Kyoraku. Um cara que além de não fazer nada para salvar sua própria irmã da morte e ainda levantou sua espada contra aqueles que foram resgatá-la não tem nenhum direito de querer nos dar lição de moral. – Falou irônica.

— E eu estou ouvindo isso de uma Shiba... – Byakuya rebateu calmo de olhos fechados.

— O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?! – Gritou irada, indo para cima do Capitão, mas Ukitake segurou seus braços por trás, impedindo-a de avançar. — Quem você pensa que é para me criticar por qualquer coisa? E me solta você também! – Continuou gritando, mas desta vez para o Capitão da Última Divisão.

— Pelo que vejo, vocês não mudaram nada. Principalmente você que continua sendo uma pessoa difícil como sempre, Byakuya-bo!

Os quatro olharam para cima para ver de onde vinha a voz da última frase dita, e deram de cara com uma gata preta de olhos dourados em cima de um dos postes que iluminava a praça. Kukkaku sorriu, e os outros três Capitães ficaram surpresos ao verem Yoruichi diante deles.

— Yoruichi Shihoin... – Byakuya sussurrou ao estreitar o olhar, amaldiçoando aquele momento.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

Muito bem, amores. Este foi o primeiro capítulo desta louca história. Espero que tenha sido do agrado e a leitura tenha sido divertida. Este é um devaneio de uma fã escrito para outros fãns, por isso, se vocês gostaram do texto e de alguma forma o mesmo os fez feliz, deixem esta pobre autora feliz também com suas opiniões ali embaixo, já que não ganhamos nada com isso e nosso único pagamento é saber que deixamos outros fans contentes com nossas loucuras. Estejam livres para opinar sobre a história como quiserem, afinal de contas, eu não mordo e o teclado também não xD

Bem, acho que não ficou nada em aberto para explicar sobre este começo, então beijão e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Adaptação

**Capítulo 2 – Adaptação**

A lua cheia brilhava grande e ainda mais prateada naquela noite. A discussão entre os três Capitães e a líder do Clã Shiba foi interrompida pela chegada inesperada de Yoruichi, que sentou em um dos postes, anunciando sua chegada. Kukkaku ficou radiante ao ver a amiga, Ukitake e Kyoraku se espantaram, e claro, Byakuya fez cara de poucos amigos ao ver seu eterno desafeto.

— Yoruichi Shihoin... o que você está fazendo aqui nessa forma desprezível? – O moreno perguntou sério e desgostoso.

— Sua gentileza continua impressionante como sempre, Byakuya-bo. – Respondeu em ironia.

— Estamos salvos! – Kukkaku comemorou. — Enfim uma alma boa para nos resgatar neste mundo estranho.

— Só mesmo uma mulher baixa com você para comemorar a presença desta outra mulher, ou melhor, animal. – O Kuchiki alfinetou novamente.

— Agora você morre! – A bela morena se debatia querendo encher o Capitão de porrada, mas Ukitake ainda a segurava por trás. – Me solta, imbecil! Eu vou matar ele!

— Se eu fosse você ficaria mais calma. Quanto a você, Byakuya, é melhor parar com as ofensas se não quiser arrumar um problema maior. – O platinado interviu.

— Então por que não solta esta mulher? Sendo grossa e mal educada _sempre_ foi um problema. Não somente ela como você também. Você é outro problema fazendo coisas que não lhe competem, por isso estamos nessa confusão agora.

Ukitake momentaneamente engoliu em seco. Já tinha ouvido mais que o suficiente calado, e usou um Kido sem aviso prévio.

— Bakudou Nº63: Sajō Sabaku.

O Kido lançado por Ukitake prendeu Kukkaku em uma corda de energia dourada, impedindo-a de avançar. Ela gritou indignada tentando se soltar. O Capitão mais alto se aproximou de Byakuya, o encarando seriamente e liberando sua Reiatsu.

— Que esta seja a última vez que nos falta com respeito. Ninguém aqui é obrigado a aturar suas grosserias. Não somos seus empregados ou alguém que você possa insultar à revelia. Nenhum de nós aqui fez nada de errado e você sabe disso. Eu já era um Capitão quando você ainda usava fraldas, então baixe a sua bola.

Todos ficaram bestas com a reação de Ukitake. Sua Reiatsu era devastadora, e o único que permaneceu de pé sem nada sentir foi Kyoraku. Yoruichi caiu do poste, batendo a cara na cabeça de Kukkaku, que também caiu de joelhos. Byakuya arregalou levemente os olhos azuis, e um fino fio de suor escorreu do canto de seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que sentia a Reiatsu do Capitão do 13° Esquadrão. A pressão era tão intensa que mesmo para ele estava sendo difícil ficar de pé, e já se sentia sufocar. O moreno sabia que estava errado e que os dois Capitães veteranos estavam sendo punidos injustamente, mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de lado sua ponta de arrogância, principalmente diante de duas mulheres as quais ele detestava. Kyoraku, vendo que Yoruichi e Kukkaku estavam sendo prejudicadas pela Reiatsu de Ukitake, achou por bem intervir.

— Ei, ei... calma aí, bonitão. – Falou em tom cômico, tentando melhorar o clima. — Você não quer prejudicar os humanos ou atrair algum hollow liberando toda essa Reiatsu, não é? Acho que o galãzinho moreno já entendeu o recado, e ele não irá querer que eu também entre na conversa caso essa sessão de insultos não pare.

— Tá certo. Vocês venceram. Apenas digam a este gato para ter mais educação. – Kuchiki retrucou derrotado.

— Eh...? Peraí, Byakuya... por acaso você está retrucando com o animal? – Shunsui disse amolado e confuso.

— Nada disso. Apenas acho desrespeitoso falar com os outros nesta forma. Eu me sinto um bobo ao tratar de assuntos importantes... com um gato.

— Ah, ah... – Kyoraku suspirou de tédio. — Pra você até a atmosfera é desrespeitosa.

— Então é _isso_ que te incomoda, Byakuya-bo? Sem problemas. Resolvo já.

Yoruichi rapidamente assumiu sua forma humana, e mesmo Byakuya não conteve o embaraço diante do corpo desnudo da morena. O Kuchiki apenas virou de costas bufando de ódio mentalmente enquanto Kyoraku olhava e babava em sua nudez na cara dura. Ukitake estava morto de vergonha e cobria o rosto com as mãos ao mesmo tempo em que Kukkaku morria de rir dos três Capitães agindo como paspalhos diante de uma mulher nua. Usando um shunpo, Juushiro foi parar atrás da Ex-Capitã e como um raio a vestiu com seu próprio Haori.

— Pode se virar, Byakuya. Ela já está vestida. – Ukitake anunciou.

— Juushiro como sempre sendo um estraga prazeres. – O outro veterano reclamou revirando os olhos.

— Haha! O gentil Ukitake e o pervertido Shunsui. Vocês não mudaram nada. – A gata brincou.

— Mas então, Yoruichi, o que você veio fazer aqui, afinal? – Kukkaku questionou, ainda presa pelo Bakudou de Ukitake.

— Kisuke e eu recebemos informações da Soul Society. O Capitão Geral Yamamoto nos mandou receber vocês assim que chegassem ao mundo dos vivos.

— E por que toda essa consideração do Yama-jii? Pensei que nós estivéssemos de castigo. – Kyoraku brincou.

— É simples. Como vocês ficarão aqui por tempo indeterminado, o Capitão Geral presumiu que vocês fossem precisar de Gigais, por isso pediu ao Kisuke que os fizesse para vocês.

— Mas então vamos ter que ficar dentro dessas coisas? – A morena disse chateada.

— Será necessário para que vocês vivam e interajam neste mundo, mas não vamos discutir isso aqui. É melhor irmos para a loja do Kisuke.

— Acho que o melhor é você colocar umas roupas adequadas. – Byakuya concluiu, novamente implicando com Yoruichi.

— Mas eu acho que ela está muito bem assim. – Kyoraku disse à gargalhadas, espiando as partes dela pelas aberturas do Haori.

— Ótimo. Pois já que temos que ir a algum lugar, é melhor irmos logo. – Completou o platinado.

— Então vamos. Eu não posso me vestir adequadamente como disse o 'senhor certinho' no meio da rua. – Disse Yoruichi.

— Está tudo ótimo... MAS SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME SOLTAR DESSE MALDITO KIDO?! – Kukkaku berrou por _ainda_ estar presa.

— AAHH! – Juushiro exclamou espantado. — Me desculpe por isso.

Ukitake libertou Kukkaku de seu encantamento, e todos seguiram para a loja de Urahara.

* * *

No quartel da Divisão Três, a festa de promoção do novo Capitão estava quase pronta. Enquanto todos os membros da divisão estavam empolgados para começar a festejar, Izuru ainda estava em seu antigo quarto do mesmo jeito que Shuuhei o havia deixado poucas horas antes. Pior ainda, ele tinha adormecido. Durante o sono ele teve o mesmo sonho perturbador que o atormentava a semanas desde a traição de Aizen. Momo estava gravemente ferida, e tanto o próprio Izuru quanto Rangiku passaram as noites das últimas semanas afogando suas mágoas no sake por causa de Ichimaru. Ser traído por alguém em quem se tem confiança e apreço é algo que não se supera facilmente, e haviam coisas com as quais o loiro de longa franja não se conformava. Uma dessas coisas era o sofrimento de Rangiku, por exemplo. Como uma mulher tão linda e bem resolvida como ela poderia dedicar seu amor a um mau-caráter que não merecia sequer uma única lágrima sua? E nem dele mesmo também. Na imagem de seu sonho ele via a ele mesmo e Rangiku bêbados, sentados no chão aos pés da cama de Momo. Sofriam como dois condenados e se continuassem como estavam, poderiam inundar o quarto onde estava a pobre Tenente ferida. Izuru despertou assustado, abrindo os olhos rapidamente. Seu corpo todo suava frio e ele pôs uma das mãos por baixo da franja para conter o suor que escorria por sua testa.

— De novo... Aquele maldito pesadelo... Como eu queria apagar para sempre essa noite da minha cabeça. Que droga, estou imundo. Acho melhor tomar um banho antes da festa.

Assim que se levantou ele foi surpreendido por uma batida na porta.

— Quem é?

— Um dos oficiais, Senhor. Está tudo bem, Capitão? Como o Senhor passou horas trancado ficamos preocupados. Já está quase na hora da festa.

— Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar. Podem começar sem mim se quiserem. Eu vou tomar um banho e irei logo em seguida.

— Entendido, Senhor.

Tomou um breve banho quente e vestiu um shihakusho limpo. Os claros cabelos estavam molhados e despenteados, e ele jogou a franja para trás deixando os dois olhos à mostra. Sentado na cama, encarava o Haori jogado na poltrona. Parecia coisa de louco, mas ele ainda tinha trauma daquela roupa.

No imenso refeitório do quartel, a mesa já estava pronta. Doces, salgados e bebidas à vontade estavam à disposição, e todos estavam muito animados. Era uma festa discreta e nenhum outro Capitão foi convidado. Do jeito que Izuru era reservado, achou melhor chamar somente seus amigos Tenentes mais próximos. Ikkaku e Yumichika também estavam lá. Todos já começavam a comer e beber, e nada de Izuru aparecer na própria festa. Rangiku e Ikkaku foram os primeiros a começar a encher a cara, e irritado com a demora de Izuru, Hisagi logo se manifestou.

— Mas que droga! O que houve com o Izuru que até agora não apareceu?

— Deixa comigo, Shuuhei. Eu vou trazer aquele cabeça de ovo frito nem que seja na marra. – Disse Renji igualmente irritado.

Seguiu pelos corredores do quartel onde avistou uma grande porta com o símbolo da divisão. Aquele certamente seria o quarto do Capitão. Entrou para ver se havia alguém e ficou espantado ao ver o grande cômodo vazio. Deduziu que ele estaria em seu antigo quarto, e foi para lá mesmo que ele foi. Abriu a porta nada discretamente, e nem assim Kira perdeu a concentração. O ruivo observou o loiro por longos instantes, mas o mesmo nem sequer piscava os olhos. Ele olhava obsessivamente para o Haori e Renji teve vontade de socá-lo.

— POR QUANTO TEMPO VAI FICAR OLHANDO PARA ESSA MERDA?! – Berrou nervoso. — Todo mundo está lá fora te esperando e você está aqui parado com essa cara de fantasma e não para de olhar para esse maldito Haori! Veste logo essa porra e vamos comemorar! – Esbravejou. — E não esqueça de pentear esse cabelo que está horroroso!

O Capitão não ouviu uma só palavra dita pelo Tenente, o que fez Renji bufar ainda mais de raiva. Se nem mesmo falar mal de seu cabelo o fez reagir era sinal de que ele estava realmente mal.

— KIRAAAA!

— Ficou doido, Abarai-kun?! O que você está fazendo?! – Gritou ao bater os ombros no chão ao cair devido ao susto.

— A pergunta é "o que _você_ está fazendo"? Por que ainda está aqui com essa cara de carranca? Tire essa expressão depressiva e jogue ela fora. Vista logo essa droga de Haori e venha se divertir com a gente! A festa é sua e a noite é nossa! Deixe sua insegurança besta de lado e mande a lembrança de Ichimaru Gin para os quintos dos infernos. Esse cara não merece que você fique mal por causa dele!

Renji o atingiu em seu ponto fraco. A capacidade de seus amigos de perceber seus problemas o deixava irritado. Por que raios ele tinha que ser tão previsível para eles?

— Detesto admitir... mas acho que você tem razão, Abarai-kun.

— É claro que eu tenho! Eu sempre tenho! Vamos beber, nos esbaldar e pegar um monte de gatinhas.

— Eu concedo esta honra a você.

E tomando uma bela dose de confiança, Izuru vestiu o Haori, e depois de pentear os cabelos como de costume, seguiu com o ruivo para o grande salão do quartel onde todos festejavam.

* * *

Na loja de Urahara, os três Capitães, juntamente com Kukkaku e Yoruichi sentaram no chão em volta de uma mesa redonda de centro. O loiro olhou bem para os três Shinigamis e a Shiba, e sem poder se controlar, começou a rir freneticamente, batendo seu leque na mesa, enquanto Yoruichi o olhava com uma expressão interrogativa.

— HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Gargalhava alto. — Eu não posso acreditar que o Capitão Geral colocou seus dois Capitães veteranos de castigo e ainda mandou um membro da nobreza como babá! Me desculpem, mas isso é, no mínimo, impagável! E você, Yoruichi, voltou a ser Capitã? O costureiro deve ter errado as suas medidas, ou então o defunto era bem maior. – O loiro continuou brincando.

— Poderia parar com as ironias? Eu não sou nenhum defunto e nem pretendo ser tão cedo. – Ukitake comentou incomodado.

— Vendo por esse lado... É bem maior mesmo.

— Dá para parar de brincar, Kisuke? – Foi a vez de Yoruichi engrossar. — Você precisa explicar a eles o que irão fazer.

— Eu sei! É que eu apenas não consigo me segurar. Temos aqui dois Capitães de castigo e um Capitão de babá. E pra completar, a líder do Clã Shiba a tira colo! Onde caramba aquele velho enfiou o cérebro? Por que é impossível que esteja dentro daquela cabeça oca. – Falava calmo enquanto continuava gargalhando.

Todos, exceto Byakuya, fecharam a cara e cruzaram os braços diante da encarnação de Kisuke, que ainda se divertia com a situação, até que o Capitão da Sexta Divisão se manifestou.

— Pela primeira vez sou obrigado a concordar com o Urahara. O Capitão Geral só pode ter perdido o juízo para nos impor essa punição descabida.

— Você não está sendo punido, Byakuya. – Kyoraku o interrompeu. — Você está aqui para cuidar de nós, os tão irresponsáveis e nada confiáveis Capitães veteranos. Não esqueça a importância da sua missão. – Ironizou.

O Kuchiki já estava a ponto de surtar. A cada palavra que ouvia, sua vontade de matar alguém apenas aumentava, e Kyoraku junto com Kisuke não facilitavam nem um pouco as coisas.

— Bem, senhores, isso é uma das provas viva do que o grande número de séculos acumulados nas costas é capaz de fazer com a mente de um Shinigami. Mas quem sou eu para julgar? – O dono da loja completou.

— E então? O que vamos fazer neste mundo, afinal de contas? – Ukitake levantou a questão.

— Boa pergunta. Vagabundando com certeza que não irão ficar. – O loiro respondeu prontamente.

— Vamos, Kisuke. Pare de enrolar e dê logo os Gigais a eles.

— Yoruichi sempre cortando o meu barato... – Suspirou derrotado, colocando uma grande caixa sobre a mesa. Pois bem, esses são os seus Gigais.

Os quatro olharam intrigados para aqueles 'bonecos artificiais', já temendo o que teriam que fazer com eles.

— O que são essas coisas? – Shunsui perguntou ao pegar um deles.

— São bonecas infláveis para você satisfazer sua sordidez. – Kukkaku provocou o mais velho. — Isso é um Gigai! Você é surdo ou o que?

— E depois sou eu quem distribui insultos – Byakuya retrucou.

— Mas que saco! Por que não engole essa sua língua?! Para um cara de nenhumas palavras, você está falando até demais!

— Ei, ei... senhorita e Shinigamis, mantenham a compostura. Eu não quero brigas ou barracos dentro da minha casa ou na minha loja, pois tudo o que vocês quebrarem aqui vão ter que pagar. – Kisuke advertiu em tom de ameaça.

— Era só o que faltava ter prejuízos por causa desse cara arrogante aí. – Kukkaku retrucou, apontando para Byakuya, que nada fez a não ser ficar com os olhos fechados.

— Desculpe a minha ignorância, Urahara, mas para que e como iremos usar essas coisas? – Ukitake questionou.

— É bem simples, Ukitake-san. Estes são Gigais, corpos artificiais que serão necessários para que vocês vivam normalmente neste mundo.

— E não podemos viver aqui assim mesmo? – O platinado concluiu a pergunta.

— Impossível. No estado de alma, os Shinigamis só podem ser vistos por humanos que tenham uma leve Reiatsu ou algum tipo de percepção. Vocês não podem viver aqui como fantasmas, por isso, querendo ou não, terão que usar estes Gigais.

— Essa parte eu já entendi, mas como exatamente funciona essa coisa? Esse boneco estranho não tem nada a ver comigo. – Kyoraku observou desanimado.

— Vocês só precisam aproximar seus corpos dos Gigais e automaticamente eles assumirão a aparência de vocês.

— Caramba, que alívio! Então já podemos experimentar...

— Espere, Kyoraku-san! – Urahara interviu desesperado. — Você não pode colocar seu Gigai aqui! Olhem. Nesta outra caixa tem roupas para vocês. Um Gigai não assume as roupas que vocês estão usando, por isso vocês devem adquirir roupas para eles. Usem estas e vocês poderão se trocar nos quartos ao lado.

Yoruichi os encaminhou até onde eles poderiam se trocar. Deixou os três Capitães em um quarto e foi com Kukkaku para outro cômodo para que ela se vestisse e Kukkaku colocasse seu Gigai. A morena achou aquilo tudo muito estranho, e mais estranho ainda foi ver as roupas que lhe foram dadas. Uma saia cinza de pregas, uma blusa branca e uma gravata vermelha em forma de laço. Enquanto Kukkaku vestia a para ela estranha roupa, Yoruichi colocava o Haori de Ukitake sobre a cama, indo até um armário para pegar suas próprias roupas e não demorou muito para que as duas terminassem de se vestir.

— Então, Kukkaku? Como se sente?

— Um pouco estranha nessas roupas... eu não vou usar esse laço estúpido no pescoço. Eu me sentiria um gato de raça, sei lá.

— Bem vinda ao meu mundo. Você que sabe. Mas até que o uniforme lhe caiu bem.

— Uniforme? O que você quer dizer com "uniforme"?

— Calma. Logo irá saber. Vamos voltar para a sala agora e ver se os rapazes estão prontos?

— Pode me dar um minuto antes? Preciso ir no banheiro. Você pode ir na frente.

A gata assim o fez, deixando a Shiba sozinha no cômodo. Seu olhar foi de encontro ao Haori de Ukitake sobre a cama e ela logo se lembrou de seus atos de gentileza. Achou o máximo o Capitão ter o impulso de rapidamente cobrir a nudez de sua amiga ao invés de apenas se aproveitar da situação, como seu amigo fez. Não só isso, também lembrou de como ele a defendeu das investidas de Byakuya, embora ela quisesse arrebentar a cara do Kuchiki. Aproximou-se, e por instinto pegou o Haori o aproximando de seu rosto. Ficou assim por algum tempo. Sua mente parecia estar em branco. Ela só enxergava os brancos cabelos e face do belo Capitão, e por alguma razão, lembrar dele a deixava incomodamente calma.

Enquanto isso, Yoruichi voltava para a sala e tentou o máximo que pôde conter o riso quando viu os três Capitães vestindo o mesmo uniforme da escola de Ichigo.

— O que significa isso? Posso saber por que estamos usando as mesmas roupas, aliás, de péssimo gosto? – Byakuya foi o primeiro a reclamar.

— Calminha aí. Você já irá saber. – Urahara tentou explicar. — E quanto à Kukkaku-san?

— Ficou no quarto, mas já está pronta. Ela virá logo. A propósito, Ukitake, eu deixei o seu Haori sobre a cama. Você pode ir buscar se quiser.

— Ah, obrigado. Irei agora mesmo, se não se importarem.

— Pode ir, e traga a Kukkaku-san para que eu possa explicar todos os detalhes.

— Certo...

Juushiro seguiu pelo corredor e avistou uma porta entre aberta que pensou ser do quarto mencionado por Yoruichi. O platinado levou um susto ao ver Kukkaku de pé segurando seu Haori contra o rosto e murmurando palavras sem sentido. Não deu importância ao que ela falava, pois estava ocupado demais admirando a morena naquele uniforme. As meias pretas, a saia curta e a blusa aberta, deixando boa parte dos fartos seios à mostra... estava linda, mas nada adequada para o futuro ambiente escolar que eles nem sequer sabiam que iriam adentrar. Voltando à realidade, ele passou a ouvir algo coerente entre as muitas frases desconexas que ela dizia.

— Odeio... – Murmurava de olhos fechados, sentindo o cheiro masculino que vinha da peça de roupa. — Eu odeio tanto esse homem... odeio... muito. – Falava calma, ludibriada pelo gostoso cheiro da roupa.

Ukitake deu dois passos, adentrando com cuidado, o que despertou Kukkaku de seus pensamentos. Sua única reação foi jogar o Haori de volta sobre a cama por causa do susto.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Gritou histérica, ainda afetada pelo susto que levou ao vê-lo.

— Eu... só vim por que Yoruichi disse que eu podia vir pegar meu Haori, se não se importa. – Ele respondeu baixo e um pouco confuso.

— Não me importo! Pegue logo isso e saia. – Falou ríspida, jogando o casaco na direção do Capitão, que habilmente o pegou.

— Yoruichi pediu que viesse junto. Urahara ainda precisa nos esclarecer algumas coisas.

— Mais? Que droga! As surpresas desagradáveis nunca terminam...

E depois da situação embaraçosa que ambos tentaram ignorar, eles seguiram até a sala onde Kisuke continuaria sua explicação, e foi o que ele fez depois que todos novamente sentaram em volta da mesa.

— Agora que já entramos nessas coisas e parecemos 'humanos normais', o que vamos fazer aqui com isso? – Kukkaku começou.

— Eu não gostei dessas roupas. O material é de má qualidade e eu pareço um estudante do ensino médio. – Byakuya continuou reclamando.

— Ora! Não é à toa que sempre te consideraram tão inteligente. Pois é isso mesmo que vocês são: estudantes do ensino médio. – Urahara revelou direto.

— O que exatamente você quis dizer com isso, Kisuke Urahara? – Byakuya perguntou ameaçadoramente, fechando a expressão.

— Sua inteligência evaporou no último minuto? Eu estou dizendo que vocês irão frequentar a escola aqui no mundo dos vivos.

— Isso é algum tipo de piada? – Foi a vez de Ukitake se manifestar.

— Esta foi uma ordem direta do Capitão Geral Yamamoto. E ele disse que não adiantava Byakuya contestar, pois a ordem já foi dada.

— Mas isso é desleal! Não foi isso que o Yama-jii disse na reunião.

— Peraí! – Kukkaku gritou ao levantar, dando a Kyoraku uma bela visão por debaixo de sua saia. — Tá dizendo que _eu também_ vou ter que ir para uma escola?! Esse velho está pensando que somos um bando de burros, analfabetos ou algo do tipo? Pois o jumento é ele se acha que vamos aceitar isso! – Continuava gritando, ao acertar Kyoraku com um belo chute, fazendo seu rosto bater na mesa.

— E mais uma coisa! – Kisuke levantou a voz. — Se algum de vocês se recusar a obedecer, Byakuya terá permissão para punir a pessoa em questão até mesmo com a morte, se necessário.

— O QUE DISSE?! Pois esse imbecil que se atreva a encostar um dedo em mim!

— Vê se para de gritar, Kukkaku! – Yoruichi berrou, fazendo todos eles se calarem. — Eu sei que é injusto, mas ordens são ordens e vocês terão que obedecer. Agora parem de agir como bebês chorões e façam o que deve ser feito.

— Tá certo. Já deu para entender até onde chegou a insanidade do Yama-jii, mas por que só eu estou vestindo uma roupa diferente? – Kyoraku perguntou ainda mais confuso.

— Quanto a isso... – Yoruichi fez uma pausa. — É porque o Capitão Geral têm uma missão especial para você.

— Viu isso, Juushiro? O Yama-jii sabe valorizar o meu talento. Aposto que ele me confiou uma missão muito importante. – Disse ao se vangloriar.

— Certamente que sim. – Respondeu Kisuke, dando um avental ao mais velho.

— Mas o que é isso? – O moreno de ondulados cabelos indagou, já temendo pela resposta.

— Simples. Você irá trabalhar aqui na minha loja. O Capitão Yamamoto disse que você terá que pagar por todo o sake que beber por aqui. – O loiro explicou.

— E vamos combinar, Kyoraku... – Yoruichi continuou. — Você não enganaria ninguém disfarçado de estudante.

— Ah, ah... Estou começando a concordar com o Byakuya. Esta situação já está passando dos limites do ridículo.

— Eu até que achei uma ótima ideia, afinal vai ser bom trabalhar e sentir um pouco de satisfação por isso, ainda mais para você, que sempre foi um Capitão preguiçoso. – Kukkaku alfinetou.

— Certo, certo! Acho que todos já entenderam tudo e também acho que já está muito tarde para continuar as explicações, por isso voltem aos quartos onde vocês estavam inicialmente e se preparem para dormir porque amanhã será um longo dia. – Kisuke anunciou ao se retirar.

Sem alternativa, eles voltaram para os quartos, inconformados com o que teriam que viver nos próximos dias. Se ajeitaram no espaçoso quarto vago onde tinha uma pilha de futons em um dos cantos. Ukitake e Kyoraku não se importaram, mas Byakuya olhou com indiferença, sem gostar nada da situação.

— Vamos ter que dormir nesses futons finos e de péssima qualidade? É como dormir diretamente no chão. Eu, o 28º líder do Clã Kuchiki, não posso aceitar isso.

— Não pense que nos sentimos bem com isso, mas entenda que aqui não é nossa casa, por isso não estamos em posição de exigir nada.

— Juushiro está certo. Eu apenas espero que esse castigo sem sentido não dure muito tempo ou eu vou acabar pirando.

— Quem vai acabar entrando em colapso _sou eu_ se tiver que continuar vivendo neste lugar tão primitivo e sem o mínimo de conforto.

— Relaxa, Kuchiki. Deixa de frescura. Apenas durma porque amanhã será outro dia e teremos tempo para pensar no que faremos para nos organizar. – Kyoraku finalizou.

Os três arrumaram suas camas, e Byakuya se virou no canto mais distante, do lado oposto ao dos outros dois Capitães, que colocaram seus futons lado a lado para bater um papo antes de dormir, e assim o fizeram depois de cerca de meia hora ao se certificarem de que Byakuya estava dormindo.

— Então, Juushiro? Guardou bem o seu Haori?

— Sim guardei em uma das gavetas.

— Menos mal. Você sabe como o Yama-jii é rigoroso quando se trata de nossos Haoris de Capitão. Se algo acontecer a eles, poderemos receber uma punição ainda pior do que esta.

— Eu não duvido nada... – Falou, dando um pesado suspiro.

— Mas e aí? Agora que podemos conversar tranquilamente, pode me explicar porque esse seu comportamento tão calmo? Você parece nem ligar para esse castigo que nos foi imposto tão injustamente. Você está de acordo com isso?

— Eu estou calmo, Shunsui. E tenho calma porque não vamos ficar aqui por muito tempo.

— E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

— Pense! O Gotei 13 ficou sem três Capitães por causa do Aizen, e agora, Genryuusai-sensei mandou mais três Capitães para o mundo dos vivos. Isso significa que a Soul Society ficou sem praticamente metade de seus Capitães. É apenas uma questão de tempo para que ele reconsidere e veja que errou. Então seremos chamados de volta.

— Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado, mas agora que falou... isso me deixa um pouco mais tranquilo.

— Ah... – Ukitake deu outro suspiro cansado. — Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça do Genryuusai-sensei. Ele nem sempre age de forma justa e nunca dá o braço a torcer, sem mencionar que reconhecer seus erros é praticamente impossível.

— Poxa... muito obrigado por matar a pouquíssima esperança que você mesmo me deu segundos atrás.

— Desculpe por isso.

— Mas e então? Agora pode me contar o que vem te incomodando ultimamente?

— A mim? Nada em particular.

— Ora, não minta! Pra cima de mim, bonitão? Quem você pensa que engana?

— Então diga _você_ o que tanto me incomoda.

— Shiba Kukkaku.

— E o que tem ela? – Falou surpreso, arqueando uma sobrancelha, porém tentando transmitir indiferença.

— Não se faça de bobo. O jeito como você enfrentou o Byakuya. Dificilmente você engrossaria com alguém assim por causa de uma simples provocação. Eu já estava vendo a hora das suas Zanpakutous se chocarem.

— Pois eu ia querer ver ele tentar.

— Juushiro... O que te irritou foi o Byakuya ter insultado a Kukkaku-san. Sei que você tentou defende-la da forma mais sutil possível, mas você não pode enganar os meus olhos.

— Shunsui... Onde exatamente você quer chegar?

— No seu coração. Fala para mim... Desde quando você ama a Shiba?

— Quantos séculos? Não sei. – Respondeu evasivo.

— Sai dessa, meu bom amigo. Essa mulher te odeia, e mesmo que não te odeie, imagine como seria se relacionar com uma mulher geniosa como ela? Eu prefiro manter a minha integridade física, por mais bem dotada e atraente que ela seja, e olha que isso ela é, e muito.

— Você está muito enganado! – Exclamou sério, levantando a voz.

— Fica quieto! Vê se fala baixo! Por acaso quer acordar o Kuchiki?

— Que seja! Já que me conhece tão bem, deveria saber que, ao contrário de você, eu não sou homem de me deixar levar por atributos físicos em uma mulher.

— Então você é cego? O que você viu de bom nela, afinal?

— Eu não vou responder isso. Podemos dormir agora? – Indagou chateado.

— Como você quiser... – Suspirou derrotado.

E os veteranos dormiram, pela primeira vez, temendo pelo próximo dia...

* * *

A festa seguia animada na Divisão Três. A maioria dos oficiais já estavam bêbados e empanturrados de tanto comer. Rangiku extravasava toda a sua mágoa para com Gin através do álcool e da dança. Ela se acabava na pista improvisada por eles no meio do salão, como sempre atraindo a atenção de todos os marmanjos em volta. Izuru a olhava friamente enquanto se divertia, ao mesmo tempo em que ele degustava uma taça de vinho e alguns petiscos. Via como vez ou outra seus mamilos apareciam de tanto que ela requebrava seu corpo, fazendo com que a roupa saísse do lugar, mas o loiro sempre vinha cuidando dela nos últimos dias, que se resumiram a um ciclo de bebedeira noturna e ressaca do dia seguinte. O agora Capitão sempre teve mais bom senso do que a irresponsável Tenente, e nunca bebeu até literalmente cair, como a ruiva sempre costumava fazer. Achava por bem que pelo menos um dos dois mantivesse um pouco de sanidade para que pudessem chegar inteiros em seus quartéis. Izuru sempre acabava levando Rangiku a salvo para a Divisão Dez usando um Kido que ocultava sua presença, para evitar a óbvia bronca que ambos certamente levariam. Essa rotina se manteve por pelo menos duas semanas desde o ocorrido com Aizen...

Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku e Yumichika já tinham bebido além da conta, e se divertiam pela construção dançando e se agarrando com várias meninas que encontraram pelo caminho, todas elas membros da Divisão Três também. O Capitão continuava sozinho em uma das mesas. Nutria por Rangiku um sentimento de proteção, carinho, e talvez algo bem mais forte que isso. Observava muito incomodado a maneira que os outros homens a olhavam e como outros até tinham a audácia de tocar nos seios da ruiva, que ludibriada pelo álcool, não retrucava. Vendo que aquilo lhe fazia mal, o loiro resolveu levantar e sair de lá, a fim de não continuar machucando seu coração ao observar a mulher que a cada segundo que passava ele entendia ser por quem havia se apaixonado. Desde quando, ele não sabia. Só sabia que o que sentia pela belíssima Tenente do Décimo Esquadrão era forte e verdadeiro, e também sabia que não teria a mínima chance diante de um fantasma, especialmente um fantasma que arruinou a vida de ambos. Desanimado, saiu a passos lentos rumo ao quartel da Décima Divisão, e foi até o quarto onde Momo se recuperava de seus ferimentos quase mortais causados por Aizen. Olhou em volta, e colocando a mão sobre a parede, descobriu o quarto selado onde a jovem estava. O cômodo havia sido selado por Hitsugaya, que usou um Kido para mantê-la oculta do mundo exterior por precaução, mas sendo um expert em Kido como o loiro era, para ele foi simples entrar no local, voltando a selar o quarto em seguida com sua própria Reiatsu. Olhou a menina prostrada na cama e quase veio a prantos. Sua tristeza poderia aumentar ainda mais naquela noite? Estava confuso, irado, se sentia traído. Carregar o peso daquele Haori em seus ombros era como uma maldição. O título que lhe fora dado não significava nada, afinal, ele sempre continuaria guiando sua Divisão como sempre fez, mas ocupar um cargo que antes foi da pessoa que mais admirava e por quem foi traído o perturbava, e ele precisaria de bastante tempo para assimilar tudo aquilo. Voltou a olhar para Momo e suspirou em lamento. Queria voltar no tempo, apagar tudo o que aconteceu, mas infelizmente não podia...

— Hinamori-kun... se soubesse como eu me sinto agora... aposto que você sente o mesmo. Tínhamos igual devoção a nossos Capitães, e fomos traídos da maneira mais baixa, mais suja... a pior de todas. Como eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Me perdoa. Fui um imbecil ao erguer minha espada contra você. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso. Nunca...

Depois de desabafar com sua grande amiga, Izuru fez um breve afago na testa da enferma e se retirou do quarto, selando o cômodo com um Kido novamente. Ao sair, ele deu de cara com Hitsugaya, que não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao vê-lo ali.

— Veio visitar a Hinamori mesmo no meio de sua festa de promoção, Capitão Kira?

— Não se preocupe, Capitão Hitsugaya, a barreira de Kido está intacta.

— Eu não duvido disso. E onde está a Matsumoto?

— Está aproveitando a festa, de toda a forma eu já estou voltando.

— Obrigado pela visita. Estou certo de que a Hinamori ficaria feliz em vê-lo. – Falou sincero.

— Eu queria muito poder conversar com ela agora... – Respondeu ao se despedir.

O loiro se afastou enquanto o jovem platinado o mirava. Era fato que a amizade dos dois por Momo era verdadeira e incondicional. Ao voltar para a sua Divisão, Izuru ficou surpreso ao ver que todos haviam se recolhido e a festa tinha acabado. Foi informado por um dos oficiais que Hisagi deu a festa por terminada ao notar a ausência do Capitão. Surpreso, ele foi até o quarto principal, e deu de cara com Rangiku desmaiada na porta...

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

 **N/A:** Apenas uma observação sobre este capítulo: Quando eu uso o termo 'rapazes' para me referir aos Capitães lindosos, me baseio na aparência física deles, porque apesar de eles terem séculos e séculos de vida, já que eles são almas e não envelhecem (para a nossa alegria) não acho nada estranho ou errado chamá-los de rapazes xD


	3. Inclusão

Segue o terceiro capítulo da trama, e como ninguém está lendo mesmo, não tenho nada a explicar nas notas

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Inclusão**

Ainda surpreso e confuso ao ver Rangiku desmaiada na porta de seu quarto, Izuru ficou ainda mais espantado ao virar as costas e se deparar com a mesma moça que lhe presenteou e parabenizou com doces mais cedo. Com as maçãs do rosto coradas, a garota olhava bem para o Capitão, e ele ainda não entendia o que ela fazia ali.

— Ah... você é... a mocinha de antes, estou certo? A quanto tempo você entrou para a Divisão Três? Me perdoe, é que não lembro do seu nome ou do seu rosto, e olha que conheço cada membro desta Divisão faz tempo.

— Meu nome é Midorikawa Izumi. Eu entrei para a Divisão Três a cerca de duas semanas e fiquei muito feliz ao ver que o Senhor foi promovido.

— Desculpe minha indelicadeza, mas já nos conhecemos? Porque eu não me lembro de tê-la visto anteriormente.

— E não viu mesmo, mas eu quis entrar para esta Divisão por que sempre admirei o Senhor desde a academia. – Confessou sem perceber, e sentiu seu rosto queimar de tanta vergonha.

— Você me admira? Bom, eu não vejo que motivos teria para isso, mas você disse se chamar Izumi? Nossos nomes são parecidos. Então permita-me cumprimentá-la formalmente. Meu nome é Kira Izuru, Capitão desta Divisão. Muito prazer em conhecê-la. – Disse gentilmente, beijando a mão da garota, que quase teve uma síncope de tanto nervoso.

— Pra... prazer!

— Ah, claro... Pode me dizer o que faz aqui?

— É que eu vi o Senhor passando e me pareceu um pouco abatido. Fiquei preocupada, pois o Senhor podia estar passando mal, por isso eu vim. Desculpe a minha intromissão.

— Não tem problema. Obrigado por se preocupar. Eu estou bem. Só bebi um pouco, apenas isso. Mas já que está aqui, poderia me ajudar com a minha amiga? Ela bebeu demais, como sempre.

— É claro. Será um prazer para mim poder ajudá-lo.

Izuru olhou bem para Rangiku deitada no chão de bruços e rapidamente a ergueu em seus braços. Assim que Izumi abriu a porta, ambos ficaram com a cara no chão ao ver Renji dormindo nu na cama do Capitão com uma garota também nua ao seu lado. O loiro ficou envergonhado, e rapidamente se virou para a jovem.

— Izumi-kun, apague da sua mente o que acabou de ver aqui. Depois eu resolvo isso adequadamente. Vamos leva-la para o meu antigo quarto agora.

A Oficial de estatura média, longos cabelos castanhos e olhos negros assentiu. Kira e Izumi seguiram pelo corredor, e Rangiku se debateu algumas vezes nos braços do loiro. Deu algumas tossidas, deixando o Capitão apreensivo, pois não sabia se ela estava dormindo ou não.

— Matsumoto-san? Ei, Matsumoto-san, está acordada? – Ele perguntou, porém, sem sucesso.

Ainda se debatendo, a ruiva acabou vomitando por cima de Izuru, que incrédulo, colocou Rangiku sobre sua cama e ficou para morrer quando se percebeu todo sujo de vômito.

— Eu não acredito nisso! Ela literalmente bebeu tanto que ainda vomitou antes de desmaiar!

Descrente, o loiro foi até seu armário e pegou dois Shihakushous limpos.

— Izumi-kun, você, por favor, poderia trocar e limpar esta minha amiga dissimulada enquanto eu tomo um banho? Sei que você não tem nada a ver com isso, e peço mil desculpas por pedir tal coisa, mas poderia me ajudar dessa vez e não contar a ninguém sobre isso?

— Não se preocupe com isso, Capitão. O Senhor pode confiar em mim incondicionalmente.

— Obrigado. Então faça isso enquanto eu tomo um banho, está bem? Vista ela com este shihakusho limpo.

— Sim Senhor. Pode considerar feito.

E assim ela fez. Tirou as roupas sujas de Rangiku e a limpou com um pano molhado e uma bacia de água. Ela não acordava, apenas murmurava coisas sem sentido, entre elas o nome de Ichimaru.

— Ichimaru? – Izumi perguntou para si mesma. — Mas este não é o nome do antigo Capitão? Isso não importa. Vou apenas me limitar a cuidar da Tenente como o Capitão Kira ordenou.

Quando terminou de assear a ruiva, a morena passou a olhar a Tenente de forma interrogativa.

— Ela é muito bonita, atraente e tem um corpo divino. O Capitão deve gostar muito dela a ponto de deixar que ela use seu próprio Shihakusho. O uniforme do Capitão... Que inveja.

Abraçou as roupas com suavidade, sorvendo o perfume doce que delas vinha. O cheiro de Kira era bom, e a fez arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. Voltando a si por alguns momentos, Izumi vestiu Rangiku com o Shihakusho de Izuru instantes antes do mesmo voltar.

— Então, já terminou?

— Sim Senhor. A Tenente já está limpa e trocada.

— Muito obrigado mesmo, Izumi-kun! Eu não sei o que faria sem a sua ajuda. Seria complicado para mim fazer isso sozinho. – Falou tranquilamente, ficando de frente para ela.

— Não precisa me agradecer. É sério. Estou aqui para o que o Senhor precisar.

— Então obrigado de novo. Estou te devendo uma.

Neste momento, Rangiku acordou e seu olhar focou diretamente os dois quando Izumi tropeçou no tapete ao tentar sair. Ela foi pega por Izuru, que a impediu de cair. Seus rostos se aproximaram consideravelmente, e o coração da jovem Shinigami pareceu explodir de tanta emoção. Os olhos negros da garota contemplaram toda a extensão do rosto do Capitão. Ele era ainda mais lindo visto de perto, e seus olhos azuis pareciam duas esmeraldas preciosas de tão lindos. Seu Encanto foi interrompido quando ele a questionou.

— Você está bem?

— E... Estou. Nossa, que desastrada... acabei tropeçando.

— O importante é que você está bem. Agora vá para o seu quarto e tenha um bom descanso porque você merece depois de tudo.

— Muito obrigada, Capitão. Descanse bem também.

Após a saída da morena, Rangiku voltou a fechar os olhos para que Izuru não percebesse que ela estava acordada. O loiro saiu do quarto levando os uniformes sujos para a lavanderia da Divisão, voltando em seguida. Colocou um Haori limpo e sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, olhando para Rangiku com reprovação.

— Ah... Matsumoto-san... sempre fazendo loucuras. – Deu um longo suspiro de tédio, e acabou se lembrando de que tinha um outro assunto a resolver...

Caminhou a passos apressados até o quarto principal do Capitão para onde ele ainda não havia se mudado. Cobriu a nudez de ambos com o lençol, pois ele mesmo estava bastante constrangido com a baixeza que presenciava. Cutucou os ombros tatuados de ruivo tentando acordar o mesmo, mas sem sucesso.

— Abarai-kun... Abarai-kun! Acorde. Anda... Acorda!

Mas ele nada de reagir. Seu cérebro devia estar dopado pela alta quantidade de bebida que ele ingeriu, e nada o fazia acordar. Indignado, Izuru pegou a primeira coisa de metal que viu a sua frente. Posicionou a caneta na frente de seu rosto e invocou um feitiço.

— Hadou Número 11: Tsuzuri Raiden.

Ao invocar o Kido, encostou a ponta da caneta na testa do ruivo, e uma forte corrente elétrica envolveu todo o corpo do mesmo, fazendo-o dar um pulo da cama.

— Ai! Ai! Mas que merda é essa?! – Berrou ao pular ainda mais alto, saltando da cama nu como estava.

— Isso sou _eu_ que pergunto! Que história é essa de vir fazer esse tipo de coisa dentro do meu quarto? Por sorte eu ainda não vim dormir aqui, mas você deu um baita susto em uma de minhas Oficiais. Outra coisa... O que você acha que está fazendo com _outra_ de minhas Oficiais em uma cama?

— Ora... Vai dizer que você não sabe?

— Sei sim. Sei muito bem. E também sei que para tudo existe hora e lugar. Você deu uma tremenda sorte por ter feito isso _aqui_. Se fosse em qualquer outra Divisão isso seria um enorme problema para você, e eu não iria querer estar na sua pele.

— Caramba... Desculpe por isso, Kira. É que estávamos aproveitando a festa e todo mundo andou bebendo demais... e aí acabamos fazendo loucuras...

— Eu não quero saber dos detalhes. Poupe-me deles. E me lembre de trocar esse colchão amanhã.

— Tudo bem. Fique calmo. Também não precisava quase ter me matado com aquele choque.

— Da próxima vez eu uso um Shakkahō para que você acabe como frango frito por fazer tantas bobagens. Você tem cinco minutos para sumir daqui com esta garota junto. – Disse irritado ao bater à porta e voltar para seu antigo quarto, se jogando novamente na poltrona frente a cama onde Rangiku dormia, e por ali mesmo ele adormeceu.

* * *

O dia amanheceu no mundo dos vivos. Os Capitães logo acordaram, e Byakuya, como sempre, não estava nada contente. Amanheceu muito pior do que quando foi dormir, e o mesmo se aplicava aos Capitães veteranos.

— Mas que ótimo... Meu corpo inteiro dói, e parece que minhas costas vão sair da minha carne de tanta dor. Não há dúvida de que eu estava certo sobre a falta de qualidade desses colchões.

— Olha... eu não queria falar nada não... Mas desta vez serei obrigado a concordar com o Byakuya. Parece até que eu fui atropelado por uma bankai. – Kyoraku continuou.

— Vocês têm razão. Até mesmo o meu cabelo está doendo. – Ukitake finalizou.

— Eu preciso resolver isso hoje mesmo. Não posso ficar em um lugar tão insalubre como este.

— O que pensa em fazer, Senhor Bonzão?

— E não é óbvio, Kyoraku? O que precisamos fazer é irmos comprar umas roupas decentes, em primeiro lugar.

— Pois você adivinhou meu pensamento, Byakuya-bo! – Disse Yoruichi ao entrar com Kukkaku.

— Já disse para você não me chamar desta maneira, e nem pense que nós iremos às compras com vocês duas.

— Eu não penso... eu tenho certeza! Nós vamos às compras sim e vocês irão carregar as sacolas. – Informou, lançando sobre o Kuchiki um olhar ferino.

— Viu só, Byakuya? Isso tudo é culpa sua. Essas mulheres vão arrancar o nosso couro hoje. – Kyoraku reclamou, prevendo a tragédia.

Juushiro se limitou a abaixar a cabeça em derrota, pedindo aos céus para sobreviver a este que, sem dúvida, seria um longo dia...

Ao chegarem ao centro comercial, os cinco logo começaram a discutir sobre onde iriam primeiro. As garotas levaram vantagem, pois Ukitake e Kyoraku viraram sacos de pancada ao impedirem a morena de chegar perto de Byakuya, para evitar uma catástrofe maior. Os rapazes as esperaram do lado de fora, sentados em um banco frente à uma loja especializada em roupas íntimas onde as duas se divertiam.

— Eu ainda não acredito que estamos no mundo dos vivos fazendo compras e usando esses três patetas para carregar nossas sacolas. Nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse ser tão divertido! – Kukkaku comentou satisfeita.

— Tem toda a razão! Reduzir Kuchiki Byakuya a um mero carregador de sacolas é um feito histórico. Deveríamos gravar um vídeo. E você está gostando deste mundo?

— Estou adorando! É a primeira vez que venho. Até que este castigo pode não ser tão ruim quanto a gente pensa. Mas tem uma coisa que vem me intrigando, Yoruichi.

— E o que seria?

— É sobre o meu braço direito. Desde que eu coloquei essa coisa chamada Gigai... o meu braço direito parece ter voltado para o meu corpo. Eu me sinto perfeitamente normal.

— É por causa da tecnologia que o Kisuke desenvolveu nestes Gigais. Eles podem corrigir até imperfeições no seu corpo. Você vai se sentir muito bem.

— Caramba... Essa coisa parece mesmo muito incrível. Eu ainda não sei se vai ser bom passar uma temporada neste mundo, mas também não vai ser tão ruim.

— É claro que não, sua boba! Afinal, estamos juntas, não é? O que pode ser melhor? Acho que o Velho acabou nos fazendo um favor. E o que você acha dessas lingeries? Gostou dessa tanga de renda vermelha?

— Adoro vermelho! Mas usar isso é como não vestir nada.

— Pois a ideia é essa, bobinha! Quando se trata de lingerie para deixar uma mulher sexy, menos é sempre mais.

— Concordo contigo! E eu sou uma mulher sexy! – Falou orgulhosa suspendendo os próprios seios.

— Salta à vista, não é querida? Eu vou ficar com algumas tangas brancas e amarelas e quem sabe esse corpete também.

— Nossa... é cada coisa mais linda que a outra! Não temos nada disso na Soul Society. – Comentou maravilhada.

— Exatamente! É por isso que a Rangiku compra até o mundo quando vem para cá.

— Pois é. Vendo isso tudo aqui acho que não posso culpá-la.

— Ah, Kukkaku! As meias! Não podemos esquecer as meias! Olha essa 7/8 é divina! Eu vou levar uma de cada cor e uma cinta liga para fazer o conjunto. Vou no provador experimentar. Você vem comigo?

— É claro. Não conhecia esse tipo de roupa íntima. Estou curiosíssima.

Yoruichi rapidamente provou o conjunto branco. Estava linda dentro daquela lingerie ousada, e o branco dava um contraste divino em sua pele morena. As meias davam uma transparência sexy e o corpete valorizava ainda mais a cintura fina e os grandes seios da morena.

— Amiga, você está Divina! Eu também vou querer um desse, e completo! – Falou animada, escolhendo um. Adoro vermelho, mas estou na dúvida sobre esse preto também.

— Os dois são lindos! Se você gostou dos dois, leve os dois.

— Você está certa como sempre.

— Mas escolha este com bojo firme. Você tem mais peito do que eu, então essa simples renda não irá sustentar isso tudo.

— Entendi. Então eu vou provar logo.

Cinco minutos foram o bastante para que a Shiba se trocasse e mostrasse para a amiga como estava.

— Como estou?

— Você está um arraso! Qualquer homem que te visse agora iria querer te arrastar para a cama mais próxima!

— Pensei que estivéssemos comprando isso para nos sentirmos bonitas. Não tenho intenção alguma de atrair nenhum homem.

— Mas você está certa. Não é essa a intenção, apenas estou dizendo que como você está, nenhum homem resistiria.

— Além disso, a minha bunda está toda de fora. Como você consegue usar essa coisa assim tão enfiada?

— Não se preocupe. Você logo se acostuma. Contanto que esteja se sentindo bem e poderosa, o resto não importa.

— É verdade. Eu gostei bastante. Super combinou com o nosso estilo.

— Então vamos levar tudo?

— É claro!

As duas foram para o caixa e enquanto Yoruichi pagava a conta, Kukkaku olhou pela vitrine e avistou os Capitães. Seu olhar se perdeu em Ukitake, que de olhos fechados, aproveitava os poucos momentos de descanso que as mulheres davam a eles. Depois de pagar, a gata observou a amiga olhando fixamente para o lado de fora e seguiu a direção do olhar da mesma, percebendo que os verdes olhos da morena contemplavam o Capitão de cabelos platinados de forma hipnotizante.

— É encantador, não acha?

— Sim... Muito. – Falou sem perceber.

— Gentil e atencioso também.

— Tem toda a razão... Ei! Espere um pouco! Do que você está falando?

— Do Capitão Ukitake, é claro. Não era para _ele_ que você estava olhando certeiramente?

— Ficou doida? É claro que não! Eu estava olhando para a roseira bem atrás dele, só isso.

— Ah, claro... como se as rosas também fossem gentis e atenciosas...

— Deixe de falar bobagens e vamos continuar comprando!

— Kukkaku... eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, mas a expressão que você fazia e o modo como você olhava jamais seria voltado para simples flores.

— Não enche, Yoruichi! Eu já disse para onde estava olhando, então problema seu se não acredita. – Tentou se defender em vão.

— O que você sente pelo Ukitake? – Perguntou direta.

— O que deu em você, mulher? Por que essa pergunta estúpida de repente?

— Apenas responda...

— Como você é chata! Quer saber mesmo? Eu o odeio.

— Você não pode estar falando sério... Quem no mundo poderia odiar Juushiro Ukitake?

— Alguém cujo irmão foi morto por culpa dele, por exemplo. Respondi sua pergunta?

— O que? Você está sendo injusta! O Ukitake não teve nada a ver com a morte do Kaien. Aquele triste acontecimento foi uma fatalidade. É duro admitir, mas o Hollow foi mais esperto naquela ocasião.

— Mentira! Se o Ukitake não tivesse dado a ordem, o meu irmão não estaria morto agora.

— As coisas não aconteceram assim e você sabe disso. O Ukitake não deu a ordem, ele apenas permitiu que o Kaien lutasse a pedido dele mesmo, e as coisas também não foram nada fáceis para o Capitão, portanto não seja injusta com ele.

— Então _eu_ sou a injusta? Não acredito que estamos discutindo por causa daquele idiota. Isso não interessa. Eu odeio aquele homem, e nada do que você disser vai mudar isso.

— Ah, Kukkaku... Você é mesmo inacreditável. Se nega a enxergar o que está diante de seus olhos.

— Podemos ir agora?

— Mas é claro, teimosa.

Kukkaku revirou os olhos incomodada. Nem mesmo ela sabia o que realmente sentia. Tinha raiva de tudo nele. Se irritava quando ele estava por perto. Tudo nele ela achava irritante. Por outro lado, não podia deixar de notar o quanto ele era encantador, como Yoruichi disse, com toda a razão. Sua raiva era maior, pois além de educado e gentil, o Capitão de cabelos platinado era terrivelmente lindo. Sua mente e coração travavam uma batalha feroz e confusa cada vez que o via. Sentia ódio pelo ocorrido com Kaien, e ao mesmo tempo sentia algo estranho que não sabia definir. O caso é que Ukitake tinha o misterioso dom de encantá-la, e aquilo a fazia sentir ainda mais raiva.

— Yoruichi... – Falou baixo, fazendo a gata recuar.

— O que foi? Você não queria ir?

— Desde que meu irmão morreu... Eu não consegui chorar.

— Mas, Kukkaku... você...

— Esqueça. Eu nem sei porque estou dizendo essas coisas agora. Anda, vamos colocar esses machos para trabalhar.

— Oh! Finalmente voltaram! – Kyoraku exclamou "aliviado".

— Será que agora podemos fazer as _nossas_ compras? – Byakuya indagou, quase sem paciência.

— É claro que não! Compramos só o básico: um monte de calcinhas. – Yoruichi escancarou.

— Sério? Eu posso ver? – Shunsui perguntou animadinho, levando um soco de Kukkaku em seguida.

— Mas nem pensar, seu pervertido! Ukitake, acorde. Você está bem? – Disse a gata, ao notar que mesmo com a agitação, o platinado não levantava ou abria os olhos.

— Eu? Ah... está tudo bem. Só me senti um pouco cansado.

A Shiba o olhou de soslaio, e uma sensação de alívio tomou conta dela ao ouvi-lo dizer que estava bem.

— Garotas, deem um desconto para a gente. Já é meio-dia. será que não podemos comer um pouco antes de continuar? – Shunsui reclamou. — Vejam, o Juushiro já está passando mal. Deve ser fome.

— Gente, eu estou bem. É sério. – O outro veterano negou prontamente.

Kyoraku fuzilou o amigo com o olhar, pois ele mesmo já estava faminto e louco para fugir do trabalho. O olhar mortífero logo fez Juushiro retirar o que disse.

— Pensando bem... – Falou sem jeito. — Acho que o meu mal-estar pode ser mesmo fome.

— Tá bom. Vocês venceram, seus molengas! Vamos comer. – Kukkaku gritou rendida.

— E onde vamos comer? – O platinado perguntou.

— Que tal ali? – Yoruichi disse animada ao apontar para uma barraca de lámen na calçada.

— Vamos comer em uma barraca de rua? Pois eu me recuso. – Byakuya foi o primeiro a reclamar.

— Não comece com suas frescuras. Vamos comer ali e pronto. Vai ser divertido e a comida é ótima! O que vocês três acham?

Os outros três assentiram positivamente, e Byakuya bufou mentalmente por ser voto vencido. Se acomodaram nos bancos da barraca e foram servidos com uma tigela de lámen e porções de tenpura com camarão. Olharam assustados, estranhando tais alimentos, mas Yoruichi os convenceu a comer. O sabor era maravilhoso, e todos quiseram repetir. Comiam em silêncio e em harmonia, até que Kukkaku fez um comentário que estragaria tudo...

— Não acredito que tivemos que parar nossas compras só porque o branquelo ali resolveu ter um siricutico.

Todos em volta lançaram um olhar de reprovação para a Shiba, e Ukitake tomou o último caldo de seus lámen, batendo a tigela na mesa com força, e por pouco não a quebrou.

— Desculpem por isso. Eu disse a vocês que estava bem e ninguém precisava ter se incomodado. – Disse ao se levantar.

— Espere, Juushiro! Aonde vai? – Kyoraku perguntou preocupado.

— Pegar um ar. Me chame quando terminarem. – Respondeu seco, indo em direção ao banco onde estavam antes, e nele se jogou com braços e pernas abertos.

— Ah, ah... acho que ele ficou magoado.

— Mas é claro, Kyoraku. Essa mulher tem o péssimo dom de falar coisas desnecessárias e agressivas.

— O que foi que você disse?!

— Calminha aí, amiga. Desta vez não dá para te defender.

— Hunf... – A morena engoliu em seco, bebendo o que restou do caldo de seu lámen e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver sua amiga se levantar. — Aonde vai, Yoruichi?

— Tentar desfazer a merda que você fez. Espero que ele me ouça de alguma forma.

— Pois você que não se atreva a se desculpar por mim.

— Fica quieta e come!

A morena de cabelos roxos se aproximou a passos lentos do banco, sentando ao lado do platinado.

— Perdoe a Kukkaku. Você sabe como é o gênio dela.

— Eu sei muito bem, não se preocupe. Sei como ela é, especialmente _comigo_. Eu sinto que ela me odeia.

— Isso não é verdade. Olhe pra você, Ukitake. Como alguém teria motivos para te odiar?

— Pois para a minha desgraça, logo _ela_ tem.

— Como assim "para a sua desgraça"?

— Nada... esqueça. Não precisa mentir só para me animar. Eu apenas detesto incomodar os outros por causa do meu problema de saúde.

— Nunca mais repita isso. Você não está nos incomodando, nunca será um incômodo, então apenas ignore as grosserias da Kukkaku.

— Eu agradeceria se vocês fossem mais rápidas. Também precisamos fazer nossas compras.

— Tudo bem. Eu prometo que vamos terminar logo.

Assim que terminaram de comer, as garotas concluíram suas compras. Compraram saias, blusas, vestidos e tudo mais que Kukkaku precisaria. Depois foi a vez dos rapazes, que compraram tudo o que precisariam também. Compraram sapatos, calças jeans, calças e camisas sociais, polo e casuais, absolutamente tudo o que precisariam para viver naquele mundo. Claro que Byakuya optou por tudo do bom e do melhor, das mais finas marcas disponíveis nas lojas, pois odiava coisas de má qualidade. Além disso, o Nobre Capitão também comprou futons novos e finíssimos para todos os quartos da casa de Urahara, pois não suportaria outra noite como aquela.

* * *

Na loja de Urahara, Ichigo chegou a pedido do mesmo. Ainda sem entender o porquê de ter sido chamado em pleno fim de semana, o ruivo tomava um chá enquanto esperava por algo que nem ele sabia. Kisuke estava ao seu lado e o silêncio daquela situação já estava irritando o impaciente Kurosaki, que fez menção de começar a reclamar, mas o loiro o interrompeu.

— Não diga nada! Eles chegaram.

Ichigo deu um pulo da almofada onde estava sentado em frente à mesa tamanho o susto. Não podia crer no que seus castanhos olhos viam. Bem diante dele estava Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyoraku e Kukkaku vestindo roupas casuais ao lado de Yoruichi que ria à toa.

— Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha? Cadê a câmera escondida?

— Calma, Ichigo. – Yoruichi interviu.

— Como calma? O que esses Capitães estão fazendo aqui?

— Ukitake e Kyoraku estão de castigo junto com Kukkaku.

— Ku... Kukkaku... – Disse ao gaguejar, já temendo por sua integridade física. — Mas o que é isso? Como assim castigo? Eu não entendo o que vocês estão fazendo aqui.

— Dá para parar de falar e me ouvir, rapaz? – Foi a vez de Kisuke se meter. — O Capitão geral os castigou por achar que eles fizeram algo errado.

— E eles fizeram?

— Não.

— Então pronto!

— Escuta, porra! – Kukkaku gritou, batendo na mesa e assustando o jovem.

— Si... sim... sim Senhora. – Respondeu amedrontado, encolhendo a cabeça.

— O negócio é o seguinte: eu te chamei aqui porque quero te comunicar que Ukitake, Byakuya e Kukkaku irão frequentar a sua escola.

— O QUEEEEEEE?! VOCÊ PIROU? COMO ASSIM...? COMO ESSES SHINIGAMIS VÃO PARA A ESCOLA? – Berrou desnorteado.

— É parte do castigo imposto pelo Capitão. – Concluiu o loiro.

— Vocês estão de brincadeira, né? Pois eu sempre achei que esse velho devia ir ao médico. Mas se esses três estão de castigo, o que _o Byakuya_ está fazendo aqui?

— Byakuya está aqui para "tomar conta" dos castigados e por um motivo mais sério imposto pelo Capitão Yamamoto.

— Peraí... quer dizer que vocês vão ter que ir para a escola... De castigo...? Até o Byakuya?

Todos olharam curiosos aguardando a próxima reação de Ichigo.

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Gargalhava descontrolado, batendo com força na mesa. — Foi mal, gente, mas não posso deixar de achar isso tudo mirabolante além de impagável. – Debochou.

— Pois eu quero ver você achar o fio da minha espada impagável também. – Byakuya disse em seu tom inalterado, já pegando sua Zanpakutou.

— Opa! Calminha, Kuchiki. Sem violência. – Urahara se manifestou novamente. — Lembre-se do que eu disse. – Falou divertido, escondendo uma risadinha abafada atrás de seu chapéu. — Se bem que eu tive exatamente a mesma reação.

— Toda essa situação de deboche está começando a esquentar o meu sangue. – Kyoraku comentou nem um pouco contente.

— Pois eu estaria feliz no seu lugar, Shunsui. Eu preferiria trabalhar do que ir para a escola. – Ukitake completou.

— Ótimo, ótimo. Chega de conversa. Acho que tudo já ficou esclarecido e amanhã eles irão para a sua escola, por isso não fique chocado quando os vir lá.

— Poxa, mas o que vocês andaram comprando? Vocês assaltaram um shopping inteiro. – Perguntou o Shinigami substituto.

— Olha, essa é uma longa história. Já está na hora do jantar. Por que não come conosco? – O Ex-Capitão convidou.

— Eu adoraria, mas é melhor eu ir para a minha casa. Não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer com todos vocês reunidos aqui.

O jovem se foi, e os outros jantaram tranquilos, para variar. Ao terminarem, todos foram para os quartos, descansar depois de um dia tão cansativo. Antes de chegar ao quarto, Kisuke abordou Byakuya, que se virou ao encará-lo.

— Byakuya, obrigado pelo que fez hoje. Eu sei que deve ser um enorme transtorno para você, mas acho que deve haver algum sentido nisso tudo.

— O Capitão Geral Yamamoto está muito preocupado com o que pode acontecer aqui no mundo dos vivos depois da deserção de Aizen.

— Eu entendo muito bem esse sentimento. Deve ser por isso que ele os enviou aqui. Duvido que ele tenha mandado três Capitães aqui por um mero capricho para castigá-los.

— De qualquer forma, não adianta pensarmos nisso agora.

— É sim. Obrigado também pelos colchões novos, nós estávamos realmente precisando.

Mais uma vez, depois que todos se acomodaram em seus quartos e os veteranos constataram que o Kuchiki estava dormindo, eles aproveitaram para conversar tranquilamente.

— E então, Juushiro? Você está se sentindo bem?

— É claro que estou. Por que pergunta isso?

— Pelo que aconteceu hoje à tarde durante as compras. Todos pensaram que você estava passando mal.

— E eu esclareci que não estava. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu estou bem. Não tive nenhuma crise. Nem tossi sangue hoje.

— Mas eu não estou falando da sua saúde...

— Então do que seria?

— Shiba Kukkaku.

— Ai, caramba. Por que teríamos que falar dela agora? – Indagou entediado, colocando as duas mãos por debaixo do travesseiro.

— Você ficou muito chateado com aquele comentário que ela fez enquanto comíamos, não é?

— E você não ficaria? Ninguém gosta de ouvir grosserias.

— Tudo bem. Mesmo assim eu estou te achando estranho, meu amigo.

— Se eu te contar uma coisa que aconteceu ontem você promete que vai apenas ouvir sem fazer nenhuma gracinha?

— Prometido. – Falou bobo. Beijando os dois indicadores unidos.

— É que assim que chegamos neste mundo e eu dei a Yoruichi-san e o meu Haori para que ela se cobrisse...

— O Haori? O que tem o seu Haori?

— Resumindo a história, eu peguei a Kukkaku-san no quarto esfregando o rosto no meu Haori.

— Caraca... mas por que ela faria algo assim?

— Não faço ideia.

— Mas como ela estava? O que ela fazia?

— Eu não reparei direito. Ela estava de olhos fechados se esfregando na minha roupa e parecia dizer coisas desconexas.

— Que tipo de coisas? Você não conseguiu entender nada que fizesse sentido?

— Não. Acho que só consegui entender o que ela disse por último. Algo como "eu te odeio... te odeio muito".

— Meu irmão... tô falando que essa mulher é louca. Você não reparou em como ela estava com detalhes?

— Ela sorria. Não parecia estar com raiva ou nada do tipo.

— Pois eu vou te dizer uma coisa... Se nós não a conhecêssemos eu poderia jurar de pé junto que esta mulher está apaixonada por você. Mas, bem, já que é algo realmente impossível, esqueça o que eu disse, certo?

— Sim. Você está delirando, Shunsui. Anda, vamos dormir. Amanhã será mais um longo e terrível dia.

— Verdade. Me lembre de agradecer ao Byakuya por comprar esses futons novos. Minhas costas vão agradecer muito.

— Sim. Eu também estou doido para descansar.

Os veteranos sobreviveram a mais um dia, mas teriam que enfrentar muitas coisas desagradáveis pela frente. Mais um dia amanheceu, e eles despertaram. Vestiram os uniformes e pegaram as maletas com os materiais escolares. Contrariados, os três começaram a rumar em direção à escola.

 **つづく** **continua...**

Bom, quero explicar que a Izumi não é exatamente uma OC, já que as Divisões tem inúmeros oficiais variando homens e mulheres, apenas dei o nome a uma delas e a incluí na história.


	4. Percepção

**Capítulo 4 – Percepção**

Os primeiros raios de sol que invadiram o quarto incomodavam o sono da bela mulher, que nada recomposta ou bem disposta despertava naquele momento. Apertava os olhos sem querer abri-los, desejando que a incômoda claridade desaparecesse. Levou tempo até que finalmente conseguisse abrir os olhos e focar em algo real. Olhou para o lado e seus claríssimos olhos azuis contemplaram um Izuru adormecido, e uma pontinha de culpa se instalou em seu coração. Ver como ele se dedicava a cuidar dela cada vez que tomavam um porre era fofo, mas sentia que estava abusando da boa vontade dele. Estava péssima. A dor de cabeça causada pela maldita ressaca era desesperadora. Toda vez que acordava mal, prometia a si mesma que nunca mais iria beber, mas a quem ela queria enganar? Olhou para si mesma por baixo dos lençóis e estranhou o fato de seus seios estarem cobertos _demais_ , bem como as mangas estarem maiores.

— Esse shihakusho...?

— É meu.

— Kira? Por que eu estou vestindo o seu uniforme?

— Não se lembra do que fez ontem à noite?

— O que eu fiz ontem à noite? – Questionou temendo a resposta.

— Você dançou como louca no meio dos membros da divisão e depois caiu bêbada na porta do meu quarto. Quando eu a trouxe para dentro, você _gentilmente_ vomitou em cima de nós dois.

— Mentira! Você está brincando comigo, não é? Diz pra mim que isso é mentira. Eu não posso ter feito isso. – Falou envergonhada, amassando o lençol em suas mãos.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou de fazer piadas. Você não apenas fez isso como também uma de minhas oficiais foi testemunha.

— Ai não! Olha... me desculpa! que Vexame! É sério, Kira, eu sinto muito. Mas se eu estou com o seu shihakusho, então você...

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não troquei suas roupas. Pedi que uma das oficiais fizesse isso.

— Menos mal. Que alívio.

— E como se sente?

— Mal. Minha cabeça parece que vai estourar e se partir em milhares de pedaços.

— Vou pegar um café para você bem forte, amargo, horrível e sem um grão de açúcar, porque pelo que vejo, você ainda está bêbada.

— Muito obrigada... e me desculpe de novo.

Rangiku olhava para Izuru enquanto o mesmo se afastava em direção à porta. Ao vê-lo de costas, enxergou a imagem de Ichimaru em sua mente. Fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça incessantemente para afastar qualquer coisa que pudesse lembrar Ichimaru Gin. Pensou no quanto sua mente era estúpida por lhe pregar peças, e aquele traidor do inferno não merecia que ela bebesse ou derramaste uma só lágrima por ele. Lembrou-se de como Izuru era cuidadoso e atencioso com ela, e de como ele cuidava de sua integridade quando ambos bebiam juntos para esquecer a dor que um único homem lhes causou. Acordar na cama do amigo tendo a imagem do loiro dormindo sentado ao seu lado já havia virado rotina nas duas últimas semanas, estreitando ainda mais os laços entre eles. Mas secretamente Izuru sofria. Sua angústia era por ter percebido que tinha se apaixonado. Seu coração ficou apertado. Ele se viu em um perturbador dilema. Como diabos se deixou apaixonar? Como pôde deixar que seus encantadores olhos e sua sempre tão livre forma de ser e seu jeito alegre de agir o envolvessem daquela maneira? Desde quando? Não sabia. Apenas se sentia ainda mais vazio por saber que estava apaixonado pela mulher que sempre dedicou seu amor e devoção ao homem que traiu a ambos da maneira mais suja e sórdida de todas. Como poderia dizer a ela o que sente? Como competir com a lembrança de um fantasma maldito que nunca iria deixar de assombra-los? Não. Definitivamente ele deveria enterrar tal sentimento e deixar as coisas como estavam, sendo apenas o amigo atencioso de sempre. Ele logo voltou com uma xícara de café, entregando a ela de maneira cortês.

— Beba isso logo e volte para a sua Divisão. Se demorar mais o Capitão Hitsugaya é capaz de vir aqui e te arrastar pelas orelhas. – Disse ao virar as costas.

— Kira... – Chamou, detendo seus passos. — Obrigada por tudo. Olhe só para mim. Estou sendo servida por um Capitão agora. Eu deveria estar extremamente honrada. – Brincou.

— Não precisa agradecer. – Respondeu sério, ignorando a brincadeira.

A ruiva tomou o café rapidamente. Como estava com pressa, decidiu comer em sua própria Divisão. Levantou e calçou o tabi e a waraji¹, indo até a saída do quartel. Enquanto andava, deu de cara com Izumi, que prontamente a cumprimentou.

— Bom dia, Tenente Matsumoto. Acordou bem?

— Bom dia. Acordei bem sim. Obrigada.

— Excelente. Que bom que está se sentindo melhor. Então com licença e tenha um bom dia.

— Espere um pouco, mocinha!

A ruiva pegou a morena pelo braço de forma agressiva, fazendo-a olhar para ela.

— Deseja algo, Tenente? – Perguntou surpresa com a agressividade da mais alta.

— Foi você quem trocou minhas roupas?

— Sim Senhora. O Capitão Kira me pediu que o fizesse, pois ele jamais se aproveitaria da situação.

— Entendo. Eu o conheço bem e sei que jamais faria isso.

— Nunca. Não condiz com o caráter dele.

— O que você sente pelo Izuru?

A pergunta direta da lindíssima Tenente fez o coração da Oficial palpitar. "De onde ela tinha tirado tal questionamento"? Era o único pensamento que vinha na mente da morena.

— Eu... Eu não sei do que a Senhora está falando.

— Não seja cínica. Não venha com esse papo para cima de mim.

— Perdoe-me, Tenente, mas não entendo o seu questionamento. O que eu deveria sentir segundo a Senhora?

— Ora... Acha que eu nasci ontem? Primeiro agradou o Kira com docinhos, depois começou a cerca-lo toda preocupada. Pensa que não percebi como olha para ele? Como os seus olhos brilham e seu rosto cora só de ouvir o nome dele? Você o ama. Não negue, garota.

— Está muito enganada! Eu sou terrivelmente tímida! O que sinto pelo Capitão é a mais nobre admiração e lealdade. Meus olhos brilham de admiração, e jamais deixou de ser algo puro, inocente e verdadeiro. Não tem nada a ver com o que a Senhora está querendo fazer parecer.

A resposta sincera da Oficial pegou Rangiku de surpresa. Não sabia porque tinha questionado a garota daquela maneira se nem ao menos tinha esse direito. Constrangida, a ruiva deu as costas sem ter coragem de encarar a jovem.

— Perdão. Não tinha direito algum de te questionar quando você nem sequer é minha subordinada. E mesmo que fosse... isso seria pessoal, e não seria da minha conta.

Izumi viu a Tenente do 10º Esquadrão se distanciar sem entender o comportamento nem as acusações da mulher. Ao chegar em seu quartel, Rangiku levou uma bronca daquelas de seu Capitão, que sugeriu sua transferência para a Divisão Três, já que ela não saía mais de lá. Depois de fazer manha para Hitsugaya, a ruiva foi tomar um banho mais do que necessário. Deitada em sua banheira, ela ponderou sobre seu comportamento intransigente com a pobre Oficial. E se ela estivesse mesmo apaixonada por Izuru? Não seria nada que pudesse a preocupar. Estaria ela incomodada? Não... não poderia ser.

— Relaxa, Rangiku... isso tudo é coisa da sua cabeça. – Pensou ao mergulhar totalmente na água morna.

* * *

Em Karakura, mais um dia de aula estava prestes a começar na escola de Ichigo. Ukitake, Byakuya e Kukkaku andavam pelos corredores do enorme colégio carregando suas maletas com o material escolar. Por onde passavam, atraíam os olhares do resto dos alunos, especialmente pela aparência dos mesmos. Ukitake era bastante alto, e Byakuya era apenas sete centímetros mais baixo. Kukkaku também era bastante "desenvolvida" para uma "adolescente", e para ela estava sendo um tormento usar aquele uniforme, já que Yoruichi fechou os botões e colocou a gravata em forma de laço vermelho no seu devido lugar, apesar dos protestos da morena. Pelo menos a saia, que ia até a altura da metade das coxas foi mantida, mesmo por uma contrariada Yoruichi. Eles foram instruídos a aguardarem do lado de fora, e a professora Misato Ochi entrou na sala de aula onde Ichigo, Ishida, Sado e Orihime estavam reunidos.

— Muito bem, pessoal, bom dia! Hoje nossa aula irá começar um pouco diferente. Teremos três alunos novos na nossa classe a partir de hoje.

— Três? – Um dos alunos se manifestou e um burburinho começou a ressoar pela sala.

— Silêncio, pessoal. Sei que é estranho três estudantes extras no meio do ano, mas mesmo assim espero que vocês os recebam bem e os ajudem a se adaptarem.

— Será mesmo que isso vai dar certo? – Pensou Ichigo, já temendo pelo pior.

— Certo! Então já que todos estão cientes... – Disse a professora ao ir até a porta. — Ei, vocês três, podem entrar.

Constrangidos, os dois Capitães e a líder do Clã Shiba entraram na sala. Todos se surpreenderam ao ver as três figuras, já que os três eram extremamente belos e nem de longe lembravam exatamente "crianças". Os novos alunos causaram uma euforia generalizada entre os demais. Tanto os meninos quanto as meninas ficaram praticamente histéricos ao vê-los. Kukkaku era um mulherão, e nem mesmo todos os botões do uniforme fechados eram o bastante para disfarçar isso. Byakuya era frio e fechado, e suas feições sérias o faziam parecer mais maduro, mesmo sendo jovem e absurdamente lindo. Ukitake era dono de uma beleza que não podia ser descrita com palavras. Seus claríssimos e platinados cabelos chamavam a atenção por onde quer que passava, e seus adoráveis olhos verdes encantavam qualquer um. Além disso, seu sorriso doce tinha o poder de amolecer até mesmo o mais áspero coração, e nem mesmo Shiba Kukkaku era uma exceção, embora nem ela mesma tenha se dado conta.

— Turma! Chega de cochichinhos, e vocês três comecem a se apresentar. Vamos, digam seus nomes para a classe. – Ordenou a Sensei.

— Nós precisamos mesmo fazer essa besteira? – Kukkaku reclamou, tentando conter sua irritação.

Ukitake, que estava no meio dos dois, ficou ainda mais tenso com a situação, temendo que o gênio forte daqueles dois estragasse tudo.

— Eu não vou fazer isso. – Byakuya negou prontamente.

Atônito com o vexame que estava passando diante da classe por causa dos dois, Ukitake resolveu falar algo para tentar consertar a situação e desfazer a péssima impressão.

— Ora! Vocês não acharam que era sério, acharam? Esses dois estão brincando! – Falou divertido, colocando seus braços por cima do ombro de Byakuya e Kukkaku ao mesmo tempo. — Eles são muito antissociais, verdadeiros bichos do mato. Não liguem para as grosserias deles. Este é Kuchiki Byakuya. E esta é Shiba Kukkaku. Meu nome é Juushiro Ukitake. É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. Espero que possamos ser bons amigos. – Finalizou com um sorriso.

— Aaaarrrrnnnn!

A turma inteira, incluindo a professora Misato, suspirou encantada com a fala mansa e o sorriso gentil do amável Capitão. Ichigo, Ishida, Sado e Orihime olharam espantados como se estivessem envolvidos em algum espetáculo de circo, mas infelizmente era bem real. Enquanto a turma inteira estava encantada com a gentileza de Ukitake, Byakuya e Kukkaku só ficavam com mais raiva, assassinando o platinado mentalmente.

— Ukitake... Espere só até sairmos daqui. Você vai me pagar por isso. – Byakuya disse baixo ao lado dele.

— Nunca pensei que diria isso... Mas concordo com o Kuchiki. Não faz ideia de como eu gostaria de te espancar agora. – Kukkaku completou.

— Pois vão ficar querendo. Agora disfarcem e coloquem pelo menos um sorriso nessas suas caras azedas.

— Prefiro a morte.

— Idem.

— Ótimo. Já que agora sabemos seus nomes, está na hora de acharmos os lugares onde irão sentar. Hum... o moreno...

— Kuchiki.

— Isso! Kuchiki-san! Acho que... – olhou em volta. — Você pode se sentar na carteira vazia ao lado da Inoue-san. E quanto à mocinha...

— YYYYAAAAAHOOOO! Shiba-chan! – Chizuru gritou eufórica, chamando por Kukkaku. — Você pode sentar do meu lado. Será uma honra para mim ter alguém tão linda aqui pertinho.

— Hunf... – Bufou e acabou sentando lá mesmo.

— E você... – Olhou para Ukitake, que a olhou e volta interrogativo.

— Juushiro.

— Ah... Juushiro-kun? – Suspirou involuntariamente. Acho que só restou esta primeira carteira na frente da minha mesa.

— Ah, ah... – Falou acanhado, fechando os olhos e coçando os longos cabelos.

— Nya! – Todas as garotas da sala gritaram de uma vez só por causa do jeito fofo de Ukitake.

— Droga! Já chega! Vocês parecem umas retardadas suspirando por esse idiota! Calem essas bocas! – Kukkaku levantou da mesa irritada, sentando novamente em seguida.

— Ai! Tem razão! Quem liga para aquele cara quando eu posso olhar pra você? – Chizuru comentou excitada.

— E cala a boca você também se não quiser que eu te arrebente a cara.

— Opa! – Ichigo interviu. — Acho que não é uma boa ideia chegar perto dela. Segura a onda aí Chizuru.

— Você está certo, Ichigo. É melhor controlar essa sua amiga se ela quiser continuar com todos os dentes dentro da boca.

— Tá...

A aula transcorreu sem problemas aparentes. Tudo estava em paz... pelo menos até a hora do recreio... Byakuya foi até o telhado da construção e se jogou no chão em cima de um lugar mais alto que parecia ser uma das caixas d'água. Deitou para relaxar um pouco, pois toda aquela situação o estava estressando. No pátio, Ichigo Ishida e Sado tentavam em vão segurar uma descontrolada Kukkaku, que imprensando Ukitake em uma árvore, queria cumprir a promessa de quebrar a cara dele.

— Que história foi aquela de me apresentar e falar que eu queria ser amiguinha de todo mundo? – Gritava indignada, empurrando os ombros masculinos com força contra o tronco da árvore.

— Kukkaku-san! Fique calma! Você não pode fazer uma coisa dessa aqui na nossa escola! – Ichigo tentava acabar com a confusão.

— Eu fiz o que achei ser certo. Não podemos destratar as pessoas. Você poderia pelo menos tentar ter um pouco de educação ao se relacionar com os demais, caso contrário, não vamos durar nem três dias aqui.

— E quem falou que eu estou interessada em criar algum tipo de raiz neste lugar?

— Acontece que se não nos comportarmos bem, vamos ficar presos aqui por muito mais tempo do que você pode imaginar. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que elas já são.

— Gggrrrrnnn! – Bufou de ódio. — Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo sermão de você.

— E eu também não sou obrigado a aturar suas grosserias. – Falou bem calmo, sorrindo para ela.

— O que foi que você disse?! – Berrou alto. — Está debochando da minha cara? Eu vou te dar a surra que te prometi e tirar esse sorriso besta da sua cara.

— Ah! Espere aí, Kukkaku-san! – Ishida pediu, mas ela não escutava.

— Podem parar. Soltem ela.

— Espere, Ukitake-san... tem certeza disso? – Ichigo perguntou temeroso.

— Tenho sim. Já que o problema dela é comigo, ela tem que resolver comigo.

Mesmo temendo, os garotos soltaram a Shiba, que ainda empurrava o Capitão contra a árvore. Antes mesmo que fizesse alguma coisa, a morena sentiu seus fartos seios serem violentamente apertados por trás.

— Nyaa! São tão macios e volumosos! Eu estou no céu! – Chizuru gritava eufórica, apertando os peitos de Kukkaku o máximo que podia.

— Pessoal... – Ishida disse quase num sussurro. — Acho que só temos cinco segundos para correr antes que esse lugar vá aos ares.

— Não! Nem para isso teremos tempo. – Chad concluiu.

— MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?!

O grito estridente de Kukkaku quase ensurdeceu todos em volta, e a mulher bruscamente tirou as mãos da estudante depravada de si, virando para ela com o punho erguido.

— SUA MALUCA! AGORA VOCÊ MORRE!

— CHEGA!

A voz firme e decidida de Ukitake soou cheia de autoridade aos ouvidos da Shiba. Ele a pegou pelo braço, virando-a para si, e fez com que ela o encarasse. Os profundos olhos verdes a olhavam com seriedade e repreensão. A morena rapidamente "se acalmou", dando a deixa necessária para que Ichigo e os outros sumissem dali com Chizuru, deixando os dois sozinhos.

— Eu ainda estou esperando a surra que você me prometeu. – Juushiro começou, soltando o braço dela.

Seus olhares se encontraram de forma profunda. Ukitake esperava mesmo ser surrado, mas o corpo de Kukkaku não se movia. Perguntou-se mentalmente o que poderia estar acontecendo, já que estava acostumada a distribuir pancadas para quem quer que fosse, mas a verdade é que seu corpo pareceu estar paralisado naquele momento.

— Por que você... Por que você tem que ser tão... ah! Eu detesto você! – Gritou, dando as costas e sumindo da frente dele.

— "Detesta"? Bom, é menos pior do que um "eu te odeio". – Suspirou derrotado, sentando debaixo da árvore para descansar um pouco.

Mas aquele estava longe de ser um momento de descanso para o Capitão da Décima Terceira Divisão. Enquanto ele sentava cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos, Kukkaku o observava de longe encostada na parede lateral do prédio do colégio. Lembrou-se da doença que cercava o gentil homem e deixa-lo sozinho talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Dava esse pretexto para si mesma, quando na verdade apenas queria continuar olhando... e olhando para ele cada vez mais. O pobre platinado não completou nem três minutos de descanso, pois do nada, um grupo de alunas alucinadas apareceu e o cercou.

— Olhem, garotas! É ele! O novato de cabelo platinado! – Gritou uma.

— É ele mesmo! É tão lindo! – Exclamou a outra.

— Qual é mesmo o nome dele?

— Juushiro-kun.

Enquanto as estudantes enlouquecidas formavam uma roda em volta de Ukitake, o mesmo olhava sem jeito, não fazendo a menor ideia do que aquelas garotas estavam falando ou fazendo.

— Com licença, garotas... Mas eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Pode sim! De onde você veio?

— De que cidade foi transferido?

— E esse seu cabelo? É uma cor tão exótica. Que tintura você usa?

— Vocês podiam, por favor, fazer uma pergunta de cada vez?

— É claro, lindinho.

— Como eu disse na classe, meus amigos e eu viemos de longe. Uma província no interior do Japão. Quanto ao meu cabelo... já nasceu assim. Eu não uso nada nele.

— Incrível!

— Isso é tão emocionante.

— É mesmo.

As estudantes não paravam de falar um minuto em volta de Ukitake, e Kukkaku, observava toda a cena irritada e impaciente com aquela rasgação de seda toda. As meninas passavam a mão nos longos cabelos dele, o deixando envergonhado com perguntas indiscretas, do tipo se ele tinha namorada ou de que tipo de garota ele gostava. O homem já estava se sentindo incomodado com tanto assédio e mal sabia o que responder a elas. De repente, todas as garotas ficaram em silêncio quando Kukkaku se aproximou a passos lentos envolta por uma aura de raiva capaz de assustar qualquer um. Ukitake olhou impressionado e ao mesmo tempo amolado, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de recomeçar uma discussão.

— Mas que putaria é essa aqui? Vocês estão cegas? Por acaso nunca viram um homem de cabelo branco não? Só porque é branco não significa que ele seja um velho. Estão vendo isso aqui? – Gritou, puxando uma longa madeixa de Ukitake.

— Ai! O que você acha que está fazendo?!

— Ora, cale a boca! Vocês estão vendo só? Isso aqui é um cabelo de verdade! Agora parem de amolar e voltem para as suas salas, suas intrometidas.

As pobres garotas saíram correndo espantadas com a braveza de Kukkaku, deixando-a sozinha com Ukitake. Sem olhar para ele, a morena também o deixou só, pois queria aproveitar o resto do tempo para descansar de toda aquela besteira.

* * *

No telhado da escola, Byakuya continuava descansando. Depois da confusão armada por Kukkaku no pátio Orihime decidiu ir atrás do Capitão, já que ele estava sentado ao seu lado na sala de aula, porém eles nem haviam se falado. Na verdade, ela sempre quis conversar com ele de forma mais sincera, pois tinha bastante curiosidade pelo fato de ele ser irmão mais velho de Rukia. Chegando no telhado, a ruiva avistou os pés do Kuchiki numa parte mais alta da construção, e levando sua lancheira de obento, anunciou sua chegada.

— Eto... Kuchiki-san... finalmente o encontrei. Desculpe a intromissão, mas preciso trocar umas palavrinhas com você. Estou subindo.

Orihime começou a subir os pequenos degraus de ferro presos no concreto da parede e ficou surpresa ao ver uma mão masculina estendida para que ela chegasse ao topo. Byakuya puxou Inoue pelo braço, trazendo-a para cima e ela rapidamente caiu sentada ao lado dele.

— Você... eu já te vi antes.

— Sim! Inoue Orihime.

— Claro... você é aquela amiga do Kurosaki que invadiu o Seireitei como um Ryoka. – Falou seco e sem emoção.

— É... vejo que se lembrou de mim. Misato-sensei mandou que sentasse ao meu lado.

— Entendo. Mas eu nem tinha percebido.

— Hum... – Tentou puxar algum tipo de assunto. — Eu fico feliz por termos salvo a Kuchiki-san. Somos amigas e eu gosto muito dela.

— Poderia ser mais direta? Diga logo o que quer comigo.

— É que eu não sei o que você, Ukitake-san e Kukkaku-san estão fazendo aqui, mas o caso é que...

— Pergunte ao seu amigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ele tem todos os detalhes. – Respondeu ríspido ao cortá-la.

— Não se trata disso.

— Então o que? Por acaso está querendo dizer que você está me incomodando deliberadamente a troco de nada.

— Não! – Ela engoliu em seco. — É que nós humanos temos nossas regras de conduta. Sabe, sempre que chega algum aluno novo, temos que recebe-los da melhor maneira e ajuda-los a se enturmar.

— Então vá atrás do Ukitake. Eu não estou interessado.

— Bem... é que nós temos o costume de dividir os lanches na hora do recreio.

A garota pegou seu obento e forrou uma toalhinha no chão, tirando uma fileira de onigiris de dentro da mesma. Byakuya olhou curioso para o alimento desconhecido quando ela gentilmente lhe ofereceu um para que experimentasse.

— Isso? – Questionou monossilábico.

— Onigiri. Bolinhos de arroz. Receita especial que eu mesma fiz. Anda, pode comer!

O moreno observou o bolinho intrigado, já que a cor lhe parecia estranha. Não apenas a cor, como a aparência também. Mas o que tinha a perder? Sem cerimônia pegou o alimento da mão da jovem e deu uma mordida. Inoue olhou para ele esperançosa, curiosa para saber a opinião do imponente homem, que fazia uma expressão de estranhamento. Juntou as sobrancelhas franzindo a testa, e Orihime já concluiu que ela não tinha gostado. Apesar da expressão fechada do seco Capitão, foi impossível Inoue não notar a beleza do moreno, que mesmo franzindo o cenho, conseguia ser sutilmente belo de qualquer forma.

— O que você usou nessa coisa? – Perguntou frio.

— Hum... deixe-me ver... é bolinho e arroz, então misturei doce de feijão com uva passa junto a alga nori e o gengibre em grãos.

— Está... delicioso. – Revelou, causando euforia na doce garota.

— Jura?! Que legal! É uma surpresa agradar alguém com um gosto tão refinado quanto o seu. – Falou orgulhosa ao se vangloriar. — Espere só até o Kurosaki-kun e os outros saberem disso.

— Já sabemos! – Ichigo disse ao chegar no local junto com Ishida, invadindo a 'privacidade' dos dois.

— Kuchiki Byakuya... gostou mesmo do lanche da Inoue-san? – Ishida comentou surpreso.

— Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Por que Capitães da Soul Society estariam na nossa escola de repente... e Kukkaku-san também?

— Expliquem isso à garota. Eu estou saindo.

— Ah... 'gentil' como sempre. Ei, Byakuya! Espero que não tenha esquecido de que não pode usar seus poderes como quiser aqui no mundo dos vivos. Trate de controlar essa testosterona.

Mas foi inútil, pois o Capitão nem sequer ouviu a indagação do ruivo, saindo de lá em alta velocidade.

— Típico... mas que recreio, hein... – Ichigo literalmente se jogou no chão em derrota, sofrendo tanto quanto os castigados...

Após saber o motivo da presença dos Shinigamis entre eles, Orihime apenas teve a mesma reação de todos que souberam: ela riu. Ninguém acreditava que o velho Yamamoto fosse tão quadrado e cego para não perceber que estava sendo injusto. Depois disso, todos voltaram para o resto da aula, mas depois que todos entraram eles deram falta de alguém. Preocupados, eles foram atrás de Ukitake, que era o único que faltava.

— Mas que droga! Ukitake-san não voltou. Será que ele se perdeu? – Ichigo comentou aflito.

— Pior ainda! Ele pode ter passado mal. – Ishida completou.

— É verdade... Precisamos ir atrás dele!

— Calma, Kurosaki-kun. Não é necessário todos irem. A aula já vai recomeçar. Deixem que eu irei atrás dele. – Orihime disse com um sorriso.

— Hunf... idiota... – Kukkaku resmungou de tédio.

Orihime saiu pelo pátio atrás de Juushiro. Já que a construção era grande e eles não tinham muito tempo até a próxima aula começar, a garota se concentrou na Reiatsu do Capitão. Estava fraca, por isso a ruiva levou tempo para encontra-lo. Lembrou-se do incidente com Kukkaku e correu até onde havia sido a briga e ele realmente estava lá do mesmo jeito: sentado de olhos fechados e braços cruzados. Hime se aproximou sentando no chão e tocou-lhe o ombro para ver se estava tudo bem.

— Ukitake-san? Está bem? Por acaso passou mal?

— Hã? Inoue-san? – Disse baixo, levando uma das mãos às têmporas. — Eu adormeci?

— Não sei. O recreio já acabou, e como você não voltava, ficamos preocupados.

— Desculpe. Acho que perdi a noção do tempo. Estou um pouco tonto.

— Se não estiver se sentindo bem, podemos ir para a enfermaria.

— Não é necessário. Poderia apenas me ajudar a levantar?

— Claro!

— Obrigado – Ele agradeceu, apoiando-se nos ombros de Orihime, que desajeitada quase caiu.

— Desculpe. Eu quase caí. É que você é muito alto.

— Sou eu que peço desculpas. Meu mal-estar é mesmo um problema.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Somos amigos e vamos cuidar de você. Anda, vamos voltar.

Os dois sorriram e voltaram à aula. Um clima um tanto estranho se formou no decorrer da mesma. Ukitake sentiu algo em relação a alguns alunos, Tatsuki e Chizuru, em especial. Mas havia mais uma pessoa. A própria Professora Misato. Juushiro sentiu uma forte aura sobre ela. Não tinha dúvida de que aquelas três possuíam um nível de Reiatsu fora do comum para os padrões humanos e resolveu ficar de olho. Pensou não ser nada demais, por isso decidiu não contar nada a ninguém. Sentado na carteira frente a ela, o Capitão passou a seguir cada movimento que ela fazia, prestando atenção em tudo. Kukkaku percebeu o olhar insistente dele sobre a mulher e acabou quebrando ao meio o lápis que tinha em mãos. Pouco tempo depois a aula chegou ao fim, para alívio dos três, que voltaram exaustos para a casa, onde Urahara os recebeu em sua loja como sempre.

— Então, Senhores? Como foi o primeiro dia de aula? – O loiro perguntou, tendo Yoruichi e Kyoraku como espectadores.

— Perguntem ao Ukitake. – Byakuya falou estressado, indo direto para o quarto.

— O mesmo digo eu. Perguntem a ele. – Completou a Shiba, fazendo o mesmo.

— Sobrou para mim? Sério, gente, acho que não vou aguentar isso por muito tempo.

Depois que Juushiro relatou a situação, os outros três apenas riram imaginando todo o constrangimento que eles passaram no primeiro dia de aula. Depois do jantar, Kyoraku e Juushiro deitaram no telhado da loja para conversar um pouco. O moreno não conseguia conter o riso diante do relato do amigo.

— Ah, Juushiro... desculpa eu rir, mas só de imaginar aquelas garotas em volta de você te achando um adolescente de cabelos brancos... é impagável!

— Meu amigo... não é brincadeira. Aquelas jovens pareciam loucas. Era tanto assédio que pensei que elas fossem me agarrar. Acho que só não fizeram isso por que a Kukkaku-san expulsou todas elas.

— Eh? Ela fez isso? – O veterano observou ao tomar um gole de sake.

— Fez. Bem, isso depois de quase querer me matar só por que eu os apresentei à classe.

— Espere... está dizendo que ela se irritou ao te ver rodeado de garotas?

— Se irritou? Ela praticamente virou bicho! Fez uma cara que até me deu medo.

— Ah... Juushiro... você é cego?

— Que? – Olhou para o amigo mordendo um biscoito.

— A morenona está ligada na sua! Não vê que aquela reação é um típico ataque de ciúmes que as mulheres não conseguem esconder.

— Impossível. Shiba Kukkaku me odeia. Ela faz questão de repetir isso na minha cara sempre que tem chance e quando não tem também.

— Mas você também gosta dela.

— Não gosto.

— Tá bom... então eu sou o papai noel.

— Não diga bobagens, Shunsui. Você mesmo disse que ela seria incapaz de amar alguém. Então pronto.

— Por Deus, bonitão. A quem você quer enganar? Somos mais que amigos, somos irmãos. Por que não confia em mim e confessa o que eu posso ver nos seus olhos transparentes como água?

— Não são transparentes... são verdes. Você deveria descansar também.

— Tá bom... – Bebeu o resto do sake, vendo o amigo sair do telhado entrando na loja novamente.

No quarto das garotas, Kukkaku jogava a maleta escolar num canto enquanto Yoruichi entrava no local. Viu a amiga arrancar o laço do uniforme e abrir os botões. Desatou também o botão da saia e deixou a gata chocada ao ver o que sua velha amiga usava por debaixo do uniforme: o conjunto de lingerie preto que compraram no dia anterior.

— Ku... Kukkaku... você está usando _isso_ por baixo do uniforme do colégio?

— Hã? E qual o problema? Não pode? Foi você quem me mostrou isso na loja e achei tão confortável. Meus peitos ficam no lugar certinho usando isso, então não vejo problema.

— Acontece que há lugares certos pra usar determinadas roupas, e...

— O que? Tem medo que algum marmanjo levante a minha saia? Ora Yoruichi, com quem acha que está falando? O primeiro que sequer pensar nisso não vai viver para contar.

— Caramba... Kukkaku, você é caso perdido mesmo! Fique aí que eu vou até a cozinha.

A gata saiu, deixando a porta com uma pequena fenda aberta. Do lado oposto, Ukitake vinha pelo corredor com um copo d'água em mãos. Com a camisa do uniforme para fora da calça e totalmente aberta com a gravata pendurada ao redor dos ombros, ele andava relaxado até o quarto que dividia com Byakuya e Kyoraku quando sentiu outra vertigem. Apoiou a mão livre na primeira coisa que sentiu por perto para não cair, esbarrando na porta, que escancarou, dando a ele a visão da bela Shiba seminua diante de seus verdes olhos...

 **つづく** **continua...**

Nota¹ Tabi são as meias brancas e waraji as sandálias de palha usadas pelos Shinigamis.


	5. Atração

**Capítulo 5 – Atração**

Os dois olhares verdes se encontraram de forma penetrante devido à situação constrangedora. Ambos se olharam de cima abaixo, um contemplando a belíssima visão que tinha do outro. Suas mentes ficaram em branco como se tudo em volta tivesse desaparecido e restassem apenas os dois naquele universo. Seus corpos reagiram de forma abrasadora como se estivessem se chamando, clamando para serem um só. Kukkaku observava cada centímetro do corpo do platinado que a camisa aberta lhe permitia ver. Devorava com o olhar aquele tórax que só de mirar lhe parecia duro como a pedra angular que ela achava ter no lugar do coração. Uma gota de suor escorreu do rosto de Ukitake, e até mesmo tal coisa pareceu perigosamente sexy aos olhos da morena. Sentiu um calor fora do comum se apoderar de si. Um calor infernal que subiu por seus pés até o último fio de cabelo, fazendo sua intimidade ferver e pulsar de forma incessante e desesperadora. Tinha plena convicção de que odiava o Capitão da Décima Terceira Divisão, mas no mais pleno fundo de seu coração, sua única vontade naquele momento era se jogar em cima daquele homem lindo de rosto angelical que a atraía a ponto de sentir-se encharcar de tesão e tomar para si aquela boca que aparentava ser tão deliciosa.

Ukitake estava chocado demais para conseguir pensar ou sentir alguma coisa. Ele só conseguia sentir calor. Apenas isso. Amava aquela mulher, disso tinha certeza. Amava seu caráter destemido e personalidade forte. O modo como se manteve firme após a perda do irmão foi admirável para ele. Apesar da Shiba ser uma mulher atraente ao extremo a ponto de fazer suas partes baixas doerem, Juushiro sempre teve sentimentos puros, porém era quase impossível resistir àqueles seios que pareciam atrair suas mãos e sua boca para agracia-los com a mais doce carícia que ele seria capaz de fazer. Quebrando o momento de pura "hipnose de libido" que ambos sentiam, Ukitake achou melhor falar alguma coisa para se defender antes que perdesse todos os dentes de sua boca.

— Sinto muito por isso. Não foi minha culpa. Eu estava andando pelo corredor quando senti uma vertigem e me segurei na primeira coisa que minha mão alcançou. Não vi que era uma porta e tão pouco percebi que era o seu quarto. Finja que nada disso aconteceu, sim? Eu estou saindo.

Num rápido movimento que pegou o convalescente Capitão de surpresa, Kukkaku apareceu por trás dele o impedindo de sair, atraindo para si um olhar assustado.

— Deu mole, Capitão. Essa sua inocência é odiosa. Você fez isso de propósito. Não negue.

A morena o empurrou pelos ombros, se jogando sobre ele, que caiu de costas no chão, derrubando o copo que trazia consigo, fazendo a água se espalhar pelo chão. A Shiba caiu por cima de Juushiro, fazendo seus rostos e corpos ficarem colados. Seus corações palpitaram e suas respirações ofegaram ritmadamente como se fossem um só ser.

— Não precisava ter me atacado desta maneira. Por que sempre pensa o pior de mim? Eu jamais faria algo assim de caso pensado. Está muito enganada se acha que sou um aproveitador.

O tom manso e a voz grave do Capitão tão perto de si a fizeram tremer. Vibrar como nunca antes na vida por nada nem por ninguém. Nenhuma pessoa jamais conseguiu desestruturá-la daquela maneira. Mas o que ele tinha? O que Juushiro Ukitake tinha de tão especial que a deixava perturbada a ponto de fazê-la perder a razão como estava prestes a perder?

— Demônios... – Sussurrou, encostando seus lábios nos lábios dele sutilmente. — Devo estar ficando louca com o seu incrível dom de me irritar.

Ukitake lutava uma guerra interior. Por um lado queria envolvê-la em seus braços e fazê-la sua e só sua, sem se importar se fosse por um minuto ou pela vida toda. Mas por outro lado estava a sua honra. A honra de jamais se aproveitar de qualquer situação seja ela qual fosse.

— Por favor... – Suplicou ofegante. — Saia de cima de mim. Pessoas loucas são perigosas, principalmente quando a loucura está aliada à agressividade.

Kukkaku mediu bem cada palavra. Seus seios imprensados contra o peito, que ela concluiu ser ainda mais duro do que pedra, a enchiam de um tesão incontrolável, e naquele momento, absolutamente nada a impedia de agarrar o Capitão e saciar sua vontade de uma vez por todas.

— Por Deus... Saia. Estou pedindo. A palavra "loucura" não existe para mim, e eu não quero que pense pior ainda do que já pensa de mim. Já te expliquei que não entrei aqui de propósito, e se não acredita, sinto muito, mas o problema é seu.

Antes que a morena fizesse ou dissesse qualquer coisa, Yoruichi voltou ao dormitório, surpreendendo os dois.

— Caramba! Mas olha só o que temos aqui! Se não são as duas pessoas que mais "se odeiam" neste mundo? – Brincou.

— Yoruichi? – A Shiba deu um pulo ao levantar se recompondo.

— Não é nada do que você possa estar pensando. – Ukitake tentou se defender.

— Claro que não! – Ironizou. — Afinal, eu não estou pensando nada.

Ukitake saiu do quarto com a cara no chão de tanta vergonha. Ser pego naquela situação embaraçosa era um verdadeiro tapa na cara de sua honra. Dentro do quarto, Yoruichi olhava a amiga como uma expressão maliciosa que dava vontade de espancar.

— Yoruichi... Não se atreva a me olhar desta maneira. Não é nada do que a sua mente suja está pensando.

— Lógico que não. Eu entro no quarto e pego vocês dois no chão, um por cima do outro. Você vestindo quase nada e ele com a camisa toda aberta. O que será que a minha " _mente suja_ " poderia estar pensando?

— Nada! – Exclamou irada. — Esqueça o que viu aqui. Ele disse que entrou sem querer. Ficou tonto, pobrezinho... como se eu fosse acreditar nisso! Nós discutimos e acabamos caindo. Só isso.

— Kukkaku... você sabe muito bem que o Ukitake sofre de uma doença nos pulmões. Ele passa mal com frequência e facilidade. Mas você não tem jeito mesmo! É tão cabeça-dura! Você briga até com você mesma. Pára com isso! Desse jeito nunca irá encontrar a felicidade.

— E quem te disse que eu quero encontrar a felicidade? Desde quando você se tornou tão romântica assim, sua besta?

— Você que sabe. Só não lamente depois, quando você se der conta do que sente e já for tarde demais.

— AARRGGG! – Grunhiu de raiva — Cala a boca! A única coisa que eu quero agora é tomar um banho e dormir.

— Tá bom, sua teimosa. Faça como quiser, já que sempre faz mesmo.

A Líder do Clã Shiba se jogou na cama montada depois de um belo banho. Lembrou-se dos momentos vividos a pouco e da sensação de ter seu corpo junto ao corpo daquele que sempre se empenhou em odiar a cada minuto por "ter lhe tirado" o irmão. Um sentimento de culpa tomou conta de si, pois se Yoruichi não tivesse chegado... se ela tivesse feito o que seu corpo e mente desejavam...

— Não... isso não pode estar acontecendo! Eu ia mesmo... que inferno! Eu o desejei! Desejei loucamente deixá-lo nu, sentar naquele pau e fazer o que eu quisesse com ele. Maldito! Mil vezes maldito seja, Juushiro Ukitake! Pois saiba que agora eu te odeio mais... ainda mais!

Pouco tempo depois da luta interna de Kukkaku, todos já tinham adormecido na loja de Urahara. Ou quase...

* * *

Anoiteceu no Seireitei. Após terminar suas tarefas diárias, Rangiku foi até seu quarto, viu o shihakusho de Izuru sobre a cama e voltou a pensar em como a sua vida virou uma merda por causa de Gin. Pegou as roupas do Capitão e decidiu ir até a Divisão Três, onde mais uma vez os dois passariam a noite bebendo. Chegou rapidamente ao quartel, e entrando no escritório do Capitão, deu de cara com o mesmo organizando uma pilha imensa de papéis.

— Ainda trabalhando, Kira?

— Como pode ver... estou sem Tenente. Quando eu era Tenente não tinham tantas questões burocráticas assim para resolver.

— Entendo... e você já sabe quem vai escolher como seu novo Tenente?

— Ou nova. Não tive muito tempo para pensar no assunto, pois literalmente me tornei Capitão a dois dias, mas estou pensando na Izumi-kun. Só nos últimos dois dias ela demonstrou ser muito leal e capaz.

— Você que sabe. Mas será mesmo uma boa ideia confiar tanto assim em alguém que você acaba de conhecer?

— Tem razão no que disse, mas sabe... se tem algo que aprendi é que todos nós, sem exceção, estamos sujeitos a traição e abandono no decorrer de nossas vidas. Infelizmente, ninguém que cruza nosso caminho vem com uma placa escrito "traidor" na testa. Se não pudermos acreditar mais em ninguém, eu não sei como poderemos seguir adiante.

— Kira... você...

— Há quanto tempo você conhecia o Ichimaru? Desde criança? Sua vida toda? Agora fala para mim se toda a dedicação e lealdade que você deu a ele o impediu de fazer o que fez. Ele traiu não só você como também a mim. Eu o via como um exemplo a ser seguido. Um herói. E pra quê? Não foi só você. Isso doeu em mim também! Muito mais do que você possa imaginar.

— Você está certo em cada palavra que disse, e foi para isso mesmo que eu vim. Obrigada por tudo, como sempre. Aqui está seu uniforme. Estou sem palavras para dizer o quanto estou envergonhada por ter chegado ao ponto de vomitar em cima de você.

— Esqueça isso. Ninguém viu, afinal de contas.

— Tirando aquela sua nova amiga...

— Não se preocupe com a Izumi. Eu sinto que posso confiar nela.

— Se você diz... e que tal isso?

Rangiku tirou várias garrafas de sake, vodka entre outras bebidas fortes de uma enorme sacola que trouxe consigo.

— Trouxe uma variedade ótima desta vez.

— Matsumoto-san... não sei se é uma boa ideia beber tanto, ainda mais aqui.

— E por que não? A noite é nossa e não estamos fazendo nada de errado mesmo. – Piscou pra ele, que corou involuntariamente.

Ambos começaram a beber durante horas. Rangiku fez várias misturas de bebidas. Combinou sake com vodka, whisky com run, entre outros, e continuaram bebendo, afogando suas mágoas e tentando esquecer de todas as angústias que uma única pessoa causou aos dois em apenas um dia. Beberam e conversaram durante muito tempo até que, por causa do efeito da bebida, começaram a brincar. Pareciam duas crianças bobas brincando e já estavam até batendo palmas usando as mãos do outro para isso. Qualquer um que os visse iria pensar que se tratavam de dois bêbados retardados. Definitivamente não havia nada pior do que a bebida para transformar uma pessoa. Após não aguentarem mais os efeitos das fortes combinações de álcool que ingeriram, a dupla acabou adormecendo sentada no sofá, com a ruiva repousando a cabeça no colo do loiro, enquanto o mesmo permanecia sentado.

* * *

Por volta de quase quatro da manhã, Juushiro abriu os olhos. Perturbado com o incidente de horas atrás no quarto das garotas, o platinado não conseguia pegar no sono nem por dez minutos. Rolava de um lado para o outro no futon, ato repetido por ele incontáveis vezes nos últimos quinze minutos. Tal inquietação acabou acordando Kyoraku, que chateado, não teve como não reclamar com o amigo.

— Caramba... o que está tirando seu sono assim, Juushiro?

— Shunsui? Desculpe se te acordei. É que estou muito inquieto.

— É fogo... aquela morena é mesmo de tirar o sono. – O mais velho fez um comentário despretensioso.

— Mas do que está falando?

— Então está bem. Vamos fingir que você não perdeu o sono por causa da Shiba, e nós voltamos a dormir tranquilamente.

— Shunsui... – Falou derrotado. — Eu preciso desabafar com você sobre algo importante que aconteceu antes de irmos dormir. Mas só vou falar se você prometer que não vai debochar de mim ou dar risada.

— Ok! Prometido. – Respondeu bobo, beijando os indicadores cruzados.

Depois que o platinado relatou ao outro Capitão veterano todo o acontecido, o mesmo sentou no futon coçando a cabeça, o encarando com uma expressão deveras interrogativa.

— Pera... Então deixa ver se eu entendi direito essa história... Você estava andando pelo corredor e se deparou com a mulher praticamente nua na sua frente. Para te acusar, ela se joga em cima de você, e vocês dois ficam se olhando cheios de tesão. E você ainda tem coragem de negar na minha cara que vocês não estão apaixonados? E isso é o que então? Algum compartilhamento de hormônios?

— Tudo bem! Se isso te deixa feliz, eu vou dizer o que você quer ouvir. Sim. Eu estou apaixonado. Amo Shiba Kukkaku. Como você mesmo disse, não adianta negar o que está escrito bem na minha testa, mas como você também disse, não há possibilidade alguma de algo assim dar certo.

— Nenhuma mulher vale a pena para nos tirar o sono assim, meu amigo. Ainda mais sendo _essa_ mulher de gênio tão forte, capaz de espancar até o próprio reflexo no espelho.

— Mas o problema é que ainda tem mais...

— Mais?!

— Ela quase me beijou, porém, eu gentilmente recusei, implorando para que ela saísse de cima de mim.

— Puta que pariu... – Esfregou as têmporas. — Acho que neste momento eu acabo de comprovar algo que eu já imaginava há muito tempo. Você não _está_ doente... você _é_ doente! Como pôde ser tão imbecil a ponto de dispensar aquele mulherão literalmente em cima de você querendo te beijar? Não acredito que você fez isso! Juro que eu quero te bater!

— Para você é muito fácil falar. – Foi a vez de ele se sentar. — Queria ver você dizer a mesma coisa se estivesse apaixonado de verdade. Acima do desejo está a minha honra. O simples princípio de fazer o que é certo. As mulheres não são coisas. São pessoas que possuem sentimentos. Acima de tudo, merecem ser amadas e respeitadas.

— Lá vem você com esse seu papo todo certinho. Pelo que me contou, ela praticamente já estava abrindo as pernas para você. Qual é o seu problema? Qualquer um teria comido.

— Acontece que eu _não sou_ qualquer um. E acho bom você parar com esses comentários porque eu não estou gostando nem um pouco do rumo das suas insinuações. Você acabou de faltar com respeito a ela e a mim também.

— Tudo bem, bonitão, me perdoa. Não está mais aqui quem falou. Retiro cada palavra que disse. Mas e agora o que pensa fazer?

— Não faço a menor ideia, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: nós não podemos ficar morando juntos por mais tempo, ou alguma coisa muito grave poderá acontecer.

— Eu posso arriscar um palpite?

— Não.

— Podemos ter uma mini Sogyo no Kotowari à caminho! – Brincou.

— Shunsui! – Ele repreendeu o amigo levantando a voz.

— Mas que barulheira é essa no meio da madrugada? Será que vocês esqueceram de que não estão sozinhos neste quarto? – Byakuya retrucou visivelmente indignado.

— Opa... foi mal, Byakuya. Desculpa aí ter te acordado. É que estamos falando das inúmeras namoradas que o Juushiro arrumou na escola, e... – Kyoraku tentou se justificar, mas foi interrompido por um irritado Kuchiki.

— Esqueçam. Já vi que ninguém vai dormir esta noite. – Falou ao levantar e sair em direção à cozinha.

— Nossa... parece que ele se irritou...

— A culpa foi sua! Se você não falasse tanta babaquice, o Kuchiki não teria acordado. Já pensou se ele escuta a nossa conversa? Ele é a última pessoa no mundo que eu gostaria que soubesse dos meus sentimentos pela Kukkaku-san.

— Ah, ah... Depois dessa eu espero que você me deixe dormir. – Concluiu ao virar para o canto e o platinado fez o mesmo para o lado oposto.

Ao chegar à cozinha, Byakuya se serviu de um copo de água gelada. Vestido com um luxuoso pijama azul marinho de seda e mangas compridas, o Capitão da Sexta Divisão sentou na mesa e começou a relaxar bebendo o líquido. Os olhos azuis contemplavam o líquido incolor enquanto o mesmo era sorvido em vagarosos goles. Estava se sentindo péssimo com a vidinha que estava levando nos últimos dois dias. Não fazia ideia do que o velho Yamamoto tinha na cabeça quando os enviou àquele lugar, mas se ele estava em missão, apenas rezava os céus para que ela terminasse o mais rápido possível antes que todo o seu juízo fosse levado embora. Perdido em seus pensamentos, o moreno logo teve sua atenção voltada para a porta da cozinha quando de lá ouviu uma risada irritante e incomodamente familiar para ele. Yoruichi o olhava despretensiosa vestindo uma bela e decotada camisola verde claro de alças finas, também de seda, que contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele morena, capaz de provocar qualquer um.

— Sofrendo de insônia, Byakuya?

— E quem consegue dormir neste lugar tão insalubre? Especialmente quando se tem _você_ morando sob o mesmo teto.

— Pois a porta da rua é serventia da casa. Caso não saiba, é _você_ quem está no meu espaço. Ninguém está te obrigando a viver aqui. Se não gosta de alguma coisa, pode ir embora. Garanto que ninguém vai sentir a sua falta, muito pelo contrário. O ar vai ficar até mais agradável. – Falou irônica.

— É por essas e por outras que não consigo deixar de achar este lugar totalmente inadequado para qualquer pessoa com um pingo de sanidade. Mas vindo de você não é surpresa alguma. Sua falta de educação torna a convivência completamente insuportável. – Disse frio ao levantar para sair do local, mas Yoruichi não lhe deu passagem.

— Saia da frente.

— Saio se eu quiser, pois você não manda em mim. Não sou obrigada a ficar aturando seus caprichos e grosserias. Continua sendo o mesmo menininho mimado de sempre que não está acostumado a viver de forma simples, por isso acha que tudo o que é diferente obrigatoriamente precisa ser inferior ao que está acostumado.

— Saia, Shihoin. – Continuou em seu tom inalterado. — Não tenho a mínima intenção de ficar discutindo com você, e muito menos a essa hora da madrugada. Aliás, nem sequer vale a pena argumentar com alguém como você.

— Eu o que, Kuchiki? – Disse irritada, empurrando Byakuya contra a parede ao lado.

— É disso mesmo que estou falando. Sua falta de modos, sua falta de classe... nem parece que veio de onde veio. Gente mal educada como você me dá nojo. – Escancarou sem emoção alguma em sua voz.

Os dourados olhos de Yoruichi se encheram de raiva naquele momento. Quem ele pensava que era para insultá-la e criticá-la daquela maneira? Não tinha nenhum direito de fazer isso, mas a gata não ia deixar barato. Empurrou o Capitão com mais força contra a parede, se aproximando dele perigosamente, fazendo com que o mesmo involuntariamente mirasse os olhos azuis no generoso decote. Seus corpos se chocaram, e ela levantou a perna direita a encostando na cintura do belo homem, e apertando seus seios contra o tronco do mesmo, levantou a cabeça e falou de forma maliciosa:

— Sabe qual é o seu problema, Kuchiki? Falta de buceta. Ser um viúvo tão jovem te afetou de modo irreversível, mas nada como uma boa foda para acabar com esse seu mau humor. – Falou eufórica, colocando uma das mãos por dentro do pijama, acariciando o peito dele. — Adorou o meu decote, não é? Fala a verdade. Quer provar? Sentiu como eles são grandes e macios?

— É mesmo? – Ele a fitou misterioso, abaixando a cabeça para alcançar o ouvido da belíssima mulher. — Pois eu tenho novidades pra você... se meu "problema" fosse mesmo falta de sexo, certamente _não_ _seria_ _você_ quem iria me satisfazer nem que fosse a última mulher do mundo.

Pegou Yoruichi pelos ombros e a afastou de modo nada gentil, dando as costas e deixando para trás uma atônita gata sentindo o amargo gosto da tentativa frustrada de dar uma lição no arrogante Capitão, caindo derrotada em cima da cadeira. Após sua breve discussão com Byakuya, Yoruichi voltou para seu quarto e deu de cara com Kukkaku olhando atentamente para a lua cheia através da janela.

— Pelo jeito todo mundo resolveu ter insônia hoje, mas no seu caso não é de se estranhar.

— Yoruichi... Muito obrigada por você ter chegado àquela hora.

— Pois é. Acho que o motivo da sua falta de sono possui longos e belos cabelos prateados.

— Não brinque. Mas te agradeço muito mesmo. Se você não tivesse aparecido, eu teria feito uma loucura da qual poderia me arrepender pelo resto da vida.

— Que loucura? Você apenas ia agarrar Juushiro Ukitake, simplesmente o Capitão mais lindo de todo o Gotei 13. Quem poderia condenar você por isso?

— Esqueça tudo o que você viu. Aquilo tudo não passou de um acidente e não vai acontecer de novo.

— Me desculpe pelo que eu vou te dizer, Kukkaku... mas está mais do que óbvio que você está apaixonada.

— E está mais do que óbvio que você deve ter bebido muito para ter dito algo assim. O que você viu foi fogo no cu. Apenas isso.

— Que? E desde quando você é mulher de sair por aí se jogando em cima de um homem por simples fogo no cu? Não minta pra mim. Você pode se abrir comigo.

— Você quer saber? A verdade é que eu me sinto muito culpada. Eu senti um enorme desejo dentro de mim. Um fogo que percorreu todo o meu corpo sem explicação. Yoruichi... eu tive vontade de transar com aquele homem. Você tem ideia do que isso significa?

— Tenho sim. Já te falei que isso é amor, mas você não quer acreditar. Prefere fechar os olhos e negar o que sente. Então é com você mesmo.

— Não se trata disso. Aliás, ter vontade de transar com um homem não significa que eu o ame. Você está viajando. E como eu poderia amar aquele homem? Justo _aquele_ homem?

— E por que não? Você está procurando problema onde não existe.

— Você é burra ou o que? Fala isso porque não foi você que perdeu um irmão por culpa dele.

— Você ainda está insistindo nessa história? Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer que o Ukitake não teve nada a ver com isso? Vai perder a chance de viver o que sente por conta de um ódio besta sem razão alguma para existir?

— Isso é você que está dizendo. Quem sabe dos meus sentimentos sou eu.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Você tem toda a razão. Não vou mais falar nada. Aliás, vou aconselhar o Juushiro a se casar. Estou certa de que não vão faltar pretendentes para ele.

— Yoruichi... por que você não se mata?

A morena riu ao notar a raiva óbvia da amiga. Como Kukkaku conseguia ser tão burra? Sem alternativa, ela simplesmente se jogou em sua cama tentando dormir o que restou da noite.

* * *

No departamento de pesquisa e desenvolvimento da Divisão Doze, Nemu passou a madrugada fazendo uma série de pesquisas confidenciais. Uma imagem peculiar preenchia a tela de um dos computadores a sua volta. Uma base de dados completa sobre Ishida Uryuu estava sendo analisada, bem como todas as informações sobre os Quincys. Enquanto pesquisava, a bela Tenente olhava fixamente para a foto de Ishida. Lembrou da luta do Quincy contra seu Capitão e da forma cruel que ele lhe tratou. Para Mayuri não fazia diferença alguma se ela morreria ou não, e também não seria nenhum trabalho para ele se livrar da garota com suas próprias mãos. Nemu não estava programada para sentir emoções ou se preocupar com as mesmas, mas o fato é que ela estava bastante incomodada com a forma como era tratada por seu "pai", a quem apenas serviu lealmente. Olhando fascinada para a figura de Ishida na tela, seus dedos foram de encontro à mesma, passando a mão no contorno do rosto da imagem dele, lembrando de como ele a tratou de forma gentil e respeitosa mesmo ela sendo sua inimiga naquela ocasião. Achou tal atitude muito nobre e admirável da parte dele. Desde o acontecido, a jovem Shinigami não tinha conseguido esquecê-lo. Nem por um segundo o rosto do lindíssimo Quincy saiu de sua mente e ela queria vê-lo novamente nem que fosse para agradecer por tê-la ajudado. Precisava fazer isso. Ser útil para alguém ao menos uma vez na vida.

Ao pesquisar incessantemente sobre os Quincys, Nemu descobriu uma informação muito importante. Analisou a luta entre o nobre jovem e o Capitão canalha, e chegou à conclusão de que o rapaz de óculos havia perdido definitivamente seus poderes de Quincy por ter rompido o selo espiritual de sua luva.

— Ishida... Uryuu... eu prometo que vou descobrir um modo de trazer seus poderes de volta. Ishida Ryuuken... ele é a chave.

Disse isso para si mesma antes de cair no sono por cima do teclado de um dos computadores...

Perto dali, no quartel da Divisão Três, o dia estava prestes a amanhecer. A Oficial Izumi andava pelo lado de fora do quartel quando avistou a Tenente Ise Nanao da Divisão Oito, que se aproximou da garota.

— A Senhora é... uma Tenente? – Observou ao ver o emblema em seu braço esquerdo.

— Sim. Meu nome é Ise Nanao e estou procurando alguém. A associação feminina de Shinigamis tem uma reunião importante esta manhã e estou atrás da Tenente Matsumoto.

— Eu não sei como poderia ajudar. Dormi cedo ontem e não vi a Tenente Matsumoto por aqui. Você poderia perguntar ao meu Capitão, mas provavelmente ele ainda está dormindo.

— Será que os dois beberam juntos de novo? Escutei que Rangiku foi vista vindo para cá tarde da noite.

— Tem certeza, Tenente? Eu repito que dormi cedo, então se ela realmente veio para cá foi bem depois de eu ter adormecido.

— Então será que você pode me ajudar a encontrá-la?

— Claro que sim. Venha comigo. – Chamou ao guiar a outra pelos corredores.

Enquanto as duas se aproximavam do escritório do Capitão, o mesmo abria os olhos no sofá. Ainda tonto por causa dos efeitos do álcool, seus olhos azuis vislumbraram a imagem da bela ruiva dona de seus sonhos adormecida em seu colo. Um singelo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao pousar sua mão sobre os longos e volumosos cabelos, fazendo um afago agradável que aos poucos foi despertando a ruiva. Foi levantando bem devagar, mas a mão dele não saiu de sua cabeça. Rangiku o olhou séria. Estava muito afetada pelo álcool, e todos seus sentidos estavam confusos e desorientados. Sua mente confundiu o rosto de Izuru com a face de Gin, e por instinto, ela levou a mão sobre a face do loiro, aproximando seu próprio rosto dele.

— Ma... Matsumoto-san... – Gaguejou. — O que você está...?

— Ssssshhhhh não diga nada...

Pegou Kira pela nuca e o beijou profundamente. Seus olhos azuis se abriram como nunca devido ao espanto. Seu corpo tremeu e ele sentiu-se vibrar de emoção. Fechou os olhos, entregue, quando a atrevida língua de Rangiku invadiu toda a extensão de sua boca num ato quente e desesperado que ele não entendia, mas adorava. Enquanto se beijavam, Nanao e Izumi entraram no escritório e ficaram chocadas com a cena que visualizaram. Izumi se preparou para abordá-los, mas Nanao a deteve segurando a garota pelo braço. A ruiva rompeu momentaneamente o beijo e começaram a trocar pequenos selinhos quando ela distribuiu beijos por todo o rosto até chegar ao ouvido do loiro, onde sussurrou em tom meloso:

— Aaaarrrrnnnn... Ichimaru... você... – Gemeu de satisfação ao dizer aquele nome.

Ouvir o nome do homem que arruinou suas vidas ser pronunciado num tom de prazer pela mulher que amava pareceu sumir com todo o álcool que Izuru pudesse ter em seu sangue naquele momento. Incrédulas, Nanao e Izumi ainda tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido. Pegando Rangiku pelos braços logo abaixo dos ombros, Kira a afastou, lançando sobre ela um olhar carregado de desprezo.

 **つづく** **continua...**


	6. Decepção

**Capítulo 6 – Decepção**

Izuru se sentia o pior dos homens. Nunca foi o tipo de pessoa orgulhosa, muito menos se deixava levar por coisas como uma soberba besta, mas aquela situação era diferente. Ouvir o nome daquele homem enquanto era beijado por quem amava foi como ter um espinho cravado no meio de seu coração. Se sentia destruído, ofendido, humilhado. Poderia ser comparado a qualquer um, mas ser confundido com o pior dos homens era uma dor praticamente impossível de medir ou controlar. Nojo. Era a única coisa que o loiro conseguia sentir naquele momento. Olhar para ela confusa e atordoada diante de si o irritou. Mais ainda. O fato de mesmo depois de sofrer como condenada ela ainda desejar estar com o patife o enojava de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar. Nanao e Izumi permaneciam tensas. Não sabiam se era melhor saírem de lá ou aguardar alguma ordem do Capitão.

— Izumi-kun, Nanao-san. Acho que não preciso dizer a vocês para apagarem de suas memórias o que acabaram de ver aqui.

— Não se preocupe, Capitão. Nós não vimos nada. – Nanao concordou sem hesitar.

— Tirem esta mulher daqui imediatamente.

— Ah... não seja chato. Vem cá! – Matsumoto falava coisas desconexas e apoiava seus braços nos ombros dele. — Eu estava te beijando. Deixa de ser mau, Ichimaru. Não gosta mais dos meus beijos?

— Tirem logo esta mulher daqui! Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra! – Ele gritou revoltado, tirando os braços dela de cima de si.

— Não se preocupe, Capitão. Eu vou levar a Rangiku daqui. – Nanao obedeceu lamentando o acontecido.

— Capitão Kira... o Senhor está bem? – Midorikawa perguntou muito preocupada.

— Me diga um único motivo para eu estar. – Respondeu ríspido. — Me deixe sozinho. Eu não quero ver ninguém.

— Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter perguntado algo tão óbvio. De qualquer forma, eu não queria deixá-lo só. O Senhor não está bem. Eu temo que possa fazer alguma loucura.

— Me deixe quieto, Izumi-kun! É uma ordem! Aliás... a partir de hoje quero que seja minha Tenente. Eu vou tratar das questões burocráticas deste assunto assim que eu puder. Agora me deixe só.

— Si... sim, Capitão...

Izumi saiu sem nada entender. Não queria deixar Kira sozinho, mas também não sabia como ajudar. O estrago que Rangiku causou foi grande e pegou o loiro de jeito. Izumi percebeu que seu Capitão estava apaixonado pela exuberante Tenente, e aquilo foi muito doloroso para ele. Resolveu ficar por perto para evitar que ele fizesse alguma besteira, pois não deixaria que ele se prejudicasse por conta de um amor não correspondido.

Desolado, Izuru caiu sentado apoiando suas costas no sofá. Apoiou os dois braços nos joelhos dobrados, e afundando a cabeça neles, chorou compulsivamente, envolto em uma dor que não conseguia dimensionar. Encostada do outro lado da porta, Izumi ouviu o pranto de seu Capitão e seu coração ficou pequenininho. Tinha vontade de invadir o escritório e dar seu ombro sincero para que o mesmo chorasse o quanto precisasse. Mas não podia. Recebeu uma ordem direta do mesmo para deixá-lo só, mas ficou feliz ao lembrar da última frase dita pelo loiro. Ele queria mesmo que ela fosse sua Tenente? Era difícil de acreditar, mas não pôde deixar de ficar alegre. Rumou até a cozinha, onde pessoalmente tratou de fazer um café fortíssimo e bastante amargo para ajudar o Capitão a se sentir melhor. Retornou assim que o café ficou pronto, e mesmo contrariando a ordem, se atreveu a entrar na sala, pois o faria tomar o café mesmo que fosse à força.

— Capitão Kira. Me desculpe por voltar tão rápido e desobedecer sua ordem, mas não posso deixá-lo sozinho. O Senhor não está bem. Precisa fazer algo para melhorar. Tomar este café irá fazer o Senhor se sentir melhor.

Ele nada respondeu, pois continuava do mesmo jeito: com a cabeça entre os joelhos e chorando como uma criança. Ver Izuru daquele jeito cortava o coração de Izumi, que sentou ao lado de seu Capitão, e colocando uma das mãos sobre os lisos fios claros ofereceu a xícara de café com a outra mão.

— Sei que está deprimido, mas precisa reagir. Não pode se entregar a dor assim. Mostre a ela que o Senhor é mais forte. Dê a volta por cima. Olhe, o Senhor tem uma Divisão inteira para cuidar. Vamos, beba isso.

O pranto de Izuru cessou por alguns momentos, e levantando brevemente a cabeça, pegou a xicara e começou a beber vagarosamente. Estava quente, forte e muito, mais muito amargo.

— Tá ruim... – Resmungou. — Horrível!

— O álcool é ainda pior. Sei que não sou ninguém para me meter na vida do Senhor, mas devia parar de beber. Há de concordar comigo que isso não está fazendo nada bem nem para o Senhor, muito menos para a Tenente Matsumoto.

— Por favor, eu gostaria que você não a mencionasse.

— Sei que a ama, mas de qualquer forma, deveria superar isso para o bem de todos. O Senhor não merece sofrer assim. Já passou por problemas demais.

— Você está certa. Se eu pudesse não sentir... Não sentir essa dor tão grande que eu sinto aqui dentro... – Disse triste, apontando para seu coração. — Mas não posso cobrar nada dela e nem culpá-la, afinal de contas ela não sabia dos meus sentimentos, mas eu sempre soube o que ela sentia em relação ao Ichimaru.

— Não fique assim, Capitão. Se quiser chorar, saiba que eu estou aqui. Não gosto de ver o Senhor assim. Me corta o coração. Olhe só... – Envolveu o rosto dele com as duas mãos, afastando a longa franja para vislumbrar seus dois olhos. — Seus olhinhos tão azuis agora estão vermelhos. É muita maldade. – Lamentou, usando seus polegares para secar as lágrimas dele.

— Izumi-kun... obrigado...

Abraçou a jovem Shinigami e chorou em seus ombros por longos minutos. Enquanto ele chorava, sua nova Tenente disse a ele que estava tudo bem, que o respeitava e que lhe tinha um carinho muito especial. Tão especial que ele podia considerá-la como uma espécie de irmã mais velha. O gesto nobre de Izumi emocionou ainda mais Izuru, que ainda trêmulo, levantou meio tonto, tirando uma caixa da gaveta de sua mesa.

— Anda, Izumi-kun. Fique aqui na minha frente.

Ela obedeceu, ficando de frente para seu Capitão, que abriu a caixa frete a ela e a mesma viu a insígnia de Tenente do Terceiro Esquadrão diante de si.

— Mas isso é...

— É para você. A partir de agora é minha Tenente. Acho que você merece.

Amarrou pessoalmente e imponente insígnia no braço esquerdo de sua mais nova Tenente e olhou para ela com orgulho, prometendo a ela que faria um comunicado oficial no dia seguinte. Depois que a jovem o deixou sozinho novamente ele tomou um banho e saiu da Divisão Três sem ser visto.

Na Divisão Dez, Nanao chegou trazendo uma embriagada Rangiku apoiada em seus ombros. Hitsugaya olhou a cena indignado, pois já estava de saco cheio do comportamento de sua Tenente nas últimas semanas. Ordenou que Nanao a levasse até o quarto e cuidasse da ressaca dela, porém seria a última vez que lhe daria algum crédito. A morena colocou a ruiva na cama e sentou ao lado, ficando lá esperando até que o efeito da ressaca acabasse. Olhou para a amiga e suspirou entediada sem acreditar que seu dia literalmente havia sido estragado por causa da burrada que ela havia feito.

* * *

Na loja, todos se sentaram em volta da mesa para tomar o café da manhã, porém um clima tenso e pesado se instalou durante a refeição. Por causa da madrugada conturbada que tiveram, eles começaram a se comportar de maneira fria. Ninguém disse uma só palavra durante o café, e todos se olhavam de maneira desconfiada, como se quisessem, literalmente, se matar. Ukitake não tinha coragem nem de olhar na direção de Kukkaku, e ela sentia o mesmo em relação a ele. Já Yoruichi lançava olhares assassinos contra Byakuya, que apenas ignorava tudo com sua expressão indiferente e sua maneira fria de agir. Kyoraku se limitou a ficar calado, temendo que também sobrasse para ele. Observando o clima esquisito, principalmente os olhares felinos de Yoruichi, e o fato de Byakuya não estar vestindo o uniforme do colégio, Kisuke resolveu perguntar de uma vez por todas o que estava acontecendo.

— Huhum... – Limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de todos. — Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo?

— Aconteceu sim. Aconteceu que eu não fico neste lugar nem um dia a mais. – Byakuya respondeu seco.

— O que foi que você aprontou, Yoruichi? – O loiro de chapéu questionou em tom acusador.

— Eu? Mas é claro... _Tudo_ o que acontece automaticamente é culpa da Yoruichi. – Retrucou ofendida.

— Hipócrita... Agora vai dar uma de vítima para se safar.

— Cale a boca, Byakuya-bo! Eu gostava mais quando você falava menos.

— Eu não tenho mais nada pra dizer. Assim que tomar café vou procurar uma casa para morar.

— Mas e a escola? – Kyoraku o olhou duvidoso.

— Não tenho tempo para essa bobagem hoje. Ukitake, Kyoraku, vocês virão comigo também.

As palavras de Byakuya soaram como um bálsamo para os ouvidos de Ukitake. Morando em outro lugar ele finalmente teria a paz que tanto precisava. Não teria mais que se preocupar em dar de cara com Kukkaku nua ou que a mesma se jogasse por cima dele como louca. Os três Capitães saíram após terminarem o café, deixando Yoruichi, Kukkaku e Kisuke sozinhos na mesa. A Shiba seguiu Juushiro com o olhar enquanto o mesmo se afastava. Uma pontinha de incômodo bateu em seu coração. Um incômodo chato que ela não sabia de onde vinha.

— Bando de idiotas. Esses caras não tem jeito mesmo. Já arrumaram uma desculpa para se livrarem da escola logo no segundo dia. – Comentou a gata.

— E de quem será a culpa? Aposto todos os meus chapéus e a Benihime junto que vocês duas são as culpadas disso tudo.

— Está sendo injusto. Por que acha que nós somos culpadas? Se eles querem sair daqui então que saiam. Na verdade, estarão nos fazendo um favor. Ninguém merece morar numa casa cheia de machos pervertidos. – Kukkaku desdenhou irritada.

— Pois eu espero que você não esteja me incluindo nesse meio. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Querem saber? Que se dane! Eu também não vou para merda de escola nenhuma hoje!

— Ma... ma... agora até eu virei um pervertido. – Kisuke lamentou entediado vendo a morena sumir de suas vistas. — O incomodado aqui deveria ser _eu_. E a propósito, Yoruichi, eu quero saber o que você aprontou para fazer o Byakuya tomar essa decisão.

— Eu não fiz nada. Só falei que a causa do mau humor dele era falta de buceta.

— Você ficou maluca?! Como pôde dizer isso na cara do Kuchiki?

— E o que você queria? Não tenho porque ficar aturando as grosserias e os abusos dele dentro do meu espaço. Se ele está incomodado então ele que se retire. Simples assim.

— Meu Deus... Eu só queria entender a dificuldade que vocês têm em conviver em harmonia.

— O problema é que existem pessoas insuportáveis cuja simples companhia se torna ainda mais insuportável e não há como conviver de forma saudável. Kuchiki Byakuya se encaixa perfeitamente nesta categoria.

— Eu desisto. Façam o que quiserem. – Falou derrotado, pegando sua xícara de chá e saindo, deixando Yoruichi sozinha na mesa.

— Homens...

Assim que saíram da loja de Urahara, os três Capitães olharam a rua em sua volta. Não era exatamente um bairro residencial, já que ali habitava uma loja, mas mesmo assim eles continuaram procurando. Vasculhar uma área grande a pé como humanos comuns não era tarefa fácil, por isso, Kyoraku acabou tendo uma ideia.

— Ei, dupla de bonitões, porque não saímos desses Gigais e procuramos pelo ar? Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, nunca vamos chegar a lugar nenhum.

— Ótima ideia, Shunsui! – Ukitake concordou imediatamente. — Com isso poderemos achar um lugar pra morar bem mais rápido.

— Mas onde vamos deixar esses Gigais?

— Relaxa, Kuchiki. Vamos deixar essas coisas na loja mesmo.

E assim os três fizeram. Deixaram seus Gigais na entrada da loja de Kisuke, fazendo o loiro ficar estático ao ver a cena. O dono da loja rapidamente recolheu os Gigais sem saber o que os três planejavam fazer. Não demorou muito para que os Capitães encontrassem uma casa perto da loja de Urahara. Era uma imensa mansão de pintura branca ornamentos luxuosos e detalhes finos. A faixada era enorme e a casa tinha uma placa de venda no portão. Byakuya olhou para a construção satisfeito. Não era qualquer coisa que o agradava, mas aquela casa realmente caiu no gosto do Capitão da Sexta Divisão.

— Então, Byakuya, encontramos? – Juushiro perguntou curioso.

— Claro. Vai ser essa mesmo. Não é muito longe da loja de Kisuke Urahara. Não que isso importe, mas é mais conveniente.

— E como vamos fazer? Vamos precisar do dinheiro deste mundo para adquirir uma casa por aqui. – Kyoraku comentou bem chateado. — Sinto muito, rapazes, mas eu não lembrei de trazer a minha carteira.

— Isso não vai ser nenhum problema.

Os veteranos ficaram com a cara no chão quando Byakuya tirou uma bolada de dinheiro da manga de seu shihakusho.

— Ku... Kuchiki? – Shunsui gaguejou. — De onde você tirou tudo isso?

— Isso não é importante. O importante agora é que vamos ter um lugar para ficar em paz.

— Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendo nisso tudo. – Ukitake falou coçando o queixo. — Por que você fez questão de nos trazer junto?

— Por acaso vocês esqueceram de que a minha missão aqui é vigiar vocês? Não posso deixar vocês longe das minhas vistas.

— Mas se for esse o caso... então e quanto à Kukkaku-san? – Kyoraku mencionou. — Ela se encontra na mesma situação que nós e você deve vigiá-la também.

— Cale a boca, Shunsui! – Ukitake exclamou chateado.

— Opa... foi mal...

— Ela que faça o que quiser. Yoruichi Shihoin que cuide dela. Não quero esta mulher na minha casa nem morta. – O moreno disse seco.

Ukitake suspirou aliviado e rapidamente eles desceram de volta à loja de Urahara, onde mais uma vez entraram em seus Gigais. Foram andando até a mansão que avistaram e tocaram a campainha, sendo rapidamente recebidos pelo dono do local.

— Muito bom dia. No que posso ajudar os Senhores?

— Meu nome é Kuchiki Byakuya e nós estamos aqui porque queremos comprar esta mansão.

— Ah... Certo. Pois então entrem, sentem-se na sala enquanto vou mandar trazer um café para que possamos conversar direito sobre todos os trâmites e sobre qual será a forma de pagamento e também...

— Não tenho tempo para essas burocracias desnecessárias ou procedimentos irritantes. Nós três precisamos nos mudar para hoje. Isso significa que precisamos desta casa para ontem, portanto deixe de enrolar. Poupe o seu tempo e o nosso e me diga de uma vez quanto você quer. – O Capitão disse sério, balançando aquele enorme punhado de notas na frente do homem, que olhou espantado para tanto dinheiro.

— Mas... Senhor... Precisamos de um contrato primeiro. As regras dizem que...

— Pois danem-se as regras. Eu tenho dinheiro.

Juushiro e Shunsui se olharam espantados com a atitude do Kuchiki, e sem reação se questionaram...

— Juushiro... nós também temos dinheiro, não temos?

— Anham... temos. – Completou, ainda embasbacado.

Não levou muito tempo para que os Capitães fossem morar na nova mansão. No fim do dia o proprietário já havia desocupado a casa e eles trouxeram as poucas coisas que tinham no mundo dos vivos para a casa nova.

* * *

Rangiku despertou depois de dormir até quase meio-dia. Sua cabeça doía de forma infernal, e a linda Tenente sentia como se todos os neurônios de sua cabeça tivessem sido destruídos. Pegou pesado em misturar tantas bebidas, mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Olhou ao redor de seu quarto e ficou surpresa ao dar de cara com Nanao sentada, velando seu sono.

— Nanao? Por que você...?

— Estava acostumada a acordar e ver o Capitão Kira cuidando de você, não é mesmo? Pois saiba que depois do que você fez hoje, provavelmente ele nunca mais vai querer olhar na sua cara. – Revelou de forma direta.

— Que? Pera um pouco... o que foi exatamente que eu fiz?

— Claro... é natural que não se lembre, afinal, bêbados só fazem merda.

— Por Deus, Nanao! Fala logo! Você está me assustando.

— Já que tem tanta pressa em saber, vou te falar. Você agarrou o Kira e eu dei de cara com vocês dois se beijando no sofá da sala do Capitão. E sabe o que mais? Você chamou o Kira de Ichimaru na cara dele. Sabe o que isso significa? Você chamou o Kira pelo nome do homem que ele mais detesta neste mundo enquanto o beijava. E não era um simples beijo, era _o_ beijo! Você estava praticamente devorando ele.

— Não pode ser! Diz para mim que isso é mentira! Eu não posso ter feito uma coisa dessa!

— Mas fez. E não faz ideia de como ele está arrasado. Olha, Rangiku, sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu tenho certeza de que o Capitão Kira está apaixonado por você.

— Nanao... não diga isso nem brincando! Se for mesmo verdade, então...

— Eu não tenho dúvidas. Deu para ver nos olhos dele, aliás, _que_ olhos, diga-se de passagem. Pela forma como ele reagiu, tenho certeza de que ele te ama.

— Caramba... eu não creio que fiz isso! Como eu ia saber? A última coisa que eu queria no mundo era magoar o Kira. Sempre nos gostamos muito e não seria justo com ele.

— Pois sinto te informar que a merda já foi feita. O loiro não quer te ver nem banhada em diamantes.

— Não! Eu tenho que falar com ele. Preciso explicar que...

— E o que você vai dizer? "Poxa, me desculpa, mas eu gostei tanto de te beijar que acabei gemendo o nome de outro. Mas não se preocupe. Era apenas o Ichimaru Gin." Por Deus, Rangiku! Não piore mais as coisas.

— E o que eu faço? Deixo tudo como está? Não. Eu não quero perder o carinho dele.

— Não seja burra! Você já perdeu. E não foi apenas o carinho. Foi o amor dele que você perdeu.

— Não... eu não posso acreditar que eu fiz essa burrada.

— Pois você o chamou de Ichimaru bem na cara dele, e não foi só uma, mas sim duas vezes.

— Duas vezes?! Não brinca Nanao! Puta que pariu...

— É, Rangiku... sinto te falar, mas você fez uma merda das grandes e se prepare, porque o Capitão Hitsugaya está uma fera com você, e não estranharia se você fosse transferida ou até mesmo rebaixada desta vez.

— Não acredito! Que ódio! Só me faltava essa agora.

— Culpa sua! Quem mandou achar que a bebida resolve todos os problemas. Pois não resolve! Ao contrário. Para você só está piorando tudo. Acha que aquele traidor filho da puta do Ichimaru merece o seu amor? Uma lágrima sua? Ou merece que você se destrua por causa dele? Pois eu te respondo que não. Ele não merece!

— Você está certa em cada palavra que disse, e o Kira também não merece o que eu fiz com ele, mas eu não sabia o que dizia.

— É claro que você sabia. Você apenas falou o que veio do seu coração.

— Você está sendo muito dura comigo. Mas de qualquer maneira, eu preciso falar com ele. Não posso deixar as coisas assim.

— Só que ir atrás dele agora só vai piorar tudo. Ele ficou extremamente magoado e se te visse agora ele só ia sentir raiva. Deixe-o em paz. Vai ser melhor para os dois por enquanto.

Rangiku abaixou a cabeça. Estava muito triste. Triste por ainda pensar em Gin, por ainda desejar os beijos que trocaram poucas vezes. Estava destruída por ter magoado alguém que sempre lhe foi tão carinhoso e atencioso por causa de um amor que ela nem sequer sabia se era amor, ou uma atração ou gratidão qualquer. Nanao a deixou só, e a única coisa que a ruiva conseguiu fazer foi chorar compulsivamente.

Enquanto isso, no quartel da Divisão Três, Izumi foi até a sala de Kira, mas não encontrou seu Capitão. Aflita, a nova Tenente do Terceiro Esquadrão correu até o quarto e sem se preocupar com o fato de poder ser repreendida, adentrou com tudo no aposento e ficou ainda mais apreensiva ao ver que também não tinha ninguém. Tentou se concentrar para sentir a Reiatsu de seu Capitão, mas era como se o mesmo tivesse desaparecido daquele mundo.

— Capitão... Onde o Senhor está...? Não faça nenhuma besteira, por favor...

Ao mesmo tempo em que Izumi o procurava, Izuru estava no quarto cercado por uma barreira de Kido onde estava Momo. Visitar a amiga ferida era a única coisa que podia lhe dar um pouco de alento naquela hora difícil. Como sempre fazia, o loiro afagava as madeixas escuras de sua querida amiga e lhe dava bom dia. Naquela vez não foi diferente.

— Hinamori-kun, bom dia. Ou melhor, agora já é o período da tarde. Espero que tenha amanhecido melhor hoje. Quero muito te ver abrir os olhos e sair desta cama. Meu sofrimento não é nada comparado a dor que aquele maldito do Aizen causou a você. Mas temos que superar. Sabe, Hinamori-kun, hoje meu dia foi um inferno. Mesmo de longe Ichimaru Gin continua fazendo mal a todos. Esse canalha não merece o amor da Matsumoto-san e eu também não merecia ser comparado a ele. Isso poderia ter vindo de qualquer pessoa, mas...

— Kira-kun...

A voz fraca que saiu como um pequeno fio era a Reiatsu da inconsciente Momo tentando reagir. Mesmo em seu coma ela era capaz de ouvir tudo a sua volta. O contato feito através da Reiatsu surpreendeu o loiro, que sentado no chão, deu um pulo para ver como estava a amiga inerte.

— Hinamori-kun... Por acaso você...?

— Kira-kun... Eu ainda não voltei, mas quero que saiba que você precisa superar toda essa dor. Eu sei que você consegue. Não se deixe abater.

— Essa é a Reiatsu da Hinamori-kun. Obrigado, minha amiga. Pode estar certa de que eu irei me lembrar dessas palavras.

Ao sair da barreira, sua Reiatsu foi sentida por Rangiku de seu quarto. Pulou de sua cama e tentou procurá-lo, mas já era tarde, pois o loiro já estava longe. Usou shunpo para cobrir uma grande área e logo ele estava em uma floresta afastada do Seireitei. Saltou e começou a dar socos, chutes e a cortar as árvores com sua Zanpakutou. Gritava repetidas vezes o nome de Ichimaru, amaldiçoando o homem de falso sorriso e expressão cínica. Os gritos e o esforço físico o fizeram extravasar a raiva que sentia, mas nada era suficiente para fazer passar a dor. Decepção. Esse era o único sentimento que o loiro conseguia sentir. Mas por que estava tão decepcionado? Afinal eles sempre foram amigos e Rangiku não lhe devia nada. Sabia disso. Tinha ciência de que _sempre_ seriam amigos, por isso nunca contou a ela sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Se jogou no chão coberto pelas folhas das árvores, onde cansado, meditou sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Nesse meio tempo, Izumi apareceu na Divisão Dez, dando de cara com Rangiku, que ainda procurava por Izuru nas proximidades.

— Ah! Izumi, não é? – Perguntou a ruiva ao esbarrar na jovem Shinigami de cabelo castanho. – Você viu o Kira? Eu preciso muito falar com ele!

— Isso sou eu que pergunto! Onde está meu Capitão? Eu senti a Reiatsu dele aqui agora a pouco.

— Vejo que ele foi rápido em promovê-la ao posto de Tenente. – Observou, ao ver a insígnia do Terceiro Esquadrão no braço esquerdo da garota.

— Pois se o Capitão me promoveu é porque acha que eu mereço. De qualquer maneira, não vou permitir que você chegue perto dele novamente.

— Escute, garota, este assunto é entre o Kira e eu e você não tem porque se meter.

— Deixe-o em paz! Já não foi o suficiente o quanto o magoou esta manhã? O Capitão desapareceu, e se alguma coisa ruim acontecer a ele a culpa vai ser toda sua! – Gritou acusadora.

— Olha só! Não pense que só por você ser uma Tenente agora tem o direito de falar comigo desta maneira. Você não tem o direito de me proibir de nada. Eu vou falar com o Kira e não será você quem irá me impedir.

— Pois que se danem as patentes! Não vou permitir que você machuque o meu Capitão de novo, entendeu?!

— Estúpida! – Rangiku gritou alterada, acertando uma bofetada na recém promovida Tenente, que quase caiu ao virar o rosto. — Vai negar que ama o Kira depois disso? Você é mesmo muito cínica!

Izumi virou o rosto de volta lentamente, encarando a mais alta com revolta. Fechou o punho direito com força e abriu a mão, aproximando-se rapidamente e acertando Rangiku com uma bofetada duas vezes mais forte que a fez cair sentada e tonta.

— Nunca mais se atreva a encostar em mim. Você não sabe de absolutamente nada. Cínica é você que gemeu o nome de outro homem enquanto beijava o meu Capitão. O que eu sinto por ele é um enorme carinho fraterno, e mesmo assim não lhe devo nenhuma satisfação. E repito que se alguma coisa de ruim acontecer com ele, espero que consiga viver em paz com sua consciência. – Falou séria e deu as costas, deixando Rangiku atônita no chão.

— Merda... MERDAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamou Matsumoto, socando o chão com toda a força, onde uma enorme cratera foi aberta.

* * *

Na base de operações da Divisão Doze, Nemu prosseguia com sua pesquisa. Já havia chegado à solução mais plausível, mas para conseguir colocar seu plano em prática, a Tenente precisaria ir até o mundo dos vivos. Não tinha ideia de como fazer isso, então decidiu ir até a Divisão Oito pedir ajuda. Encontrou Nanao no escritório atolada de deveres por causa das irresponsabilidades e relaxamento de seu Capitão. A bela de óculos arredondados olhou para a sua colega, intrigada com o que ela fazia ali.

— Nemu-san? Algum problema?

— Nanao-san, preciso de sua ajuda para ir até o mundo dos vivos.

— Assim, de repente? Mas o que você precisa fazer lá?

— Eu preciso... pagar uma dívida com a pessoa que me tratou bem neste mundo, que me tratou como uma pessoa e não como uma coisa.

— Um humano?

— Não... um Quincy.

— Espere... está falando daquele garoto Quincy que invadiu o Seireitei e ajudou a resgatar a Kuchiki-san?

— Ele mesmo.

— Hum... entendi. Ele é muito bonito. – Nanao comentou maliciosa. — Aposto que ele tocou seu coração, não foi?

— Que? Eu não entendo do que está falando.

— Ah, bobinha... – Deu tapinhas no ombro da amiga. — Vai dizer que você não reparou o quanto ele é lindinho?

— Ainda não entendo do que fala, e não é por isso que quero ir atrás dele. – Respondeu fria e inexpressiva.

— Ah é... – Suspirou, pousando o livro sobre a mesa. — Então... por que precisa ir até ele?

— Descobri que depois da luta com Mayuri-sama ele perdeu seus poderes de Quincy. E para que ele recupere seus poderes, é necessário receber uma flecha de um outro Quincy muito próxima do seu próprio coração.

— Inacreditável...

— Então? Vai me ajudar?

— Pode deixar comigo. Eu irei ajudar. Considere feito. – Sorriu sincera.

 **つづく** **continua...**


	7. Provocação

**Capítulo 7 – Provocação**

Na loja de Urahara, os três Capitães arrumaram suas últimas coisas para a mudança, Yoruichi, Kisuke e Kukkaku observaram atentos, e em dado momento, o loiro não pôde deixar de perguntar...

— Byakuya, isso tudo é realmente necessário?

— É claro que sim. Se você gosta de viver rodeado por essas duas mulheres geniosas e encrenqueiras o problema é seu, mas não sou obrigado a aturar crises de TPM dessas duas.

— Almas menstruam? – Kyoraku perguntou com cara de bobo olhando para Juushiro.

— E como eu vou saber? Não é melhor perguntar a uma mulher?

— Desde que não seja nenhuma dessas duas...

— Por que vocês não socam suas línguas no...

— Kukkaku!

— Por que me interrompeu, Yoruichi? É isso mesmo! Que soquem lá mesmo! Se esses idiotas querem se livrar de nós, já vão tarde. Não sabe o favor que estão nos fazendo. Não é nada pessoal, Shunsui, mas não posso dizer o mesmo desses dois! – Falou seca, apontando para Ukitake e Byakuya.

O platinado lançou sobre a morena um olhar descrente, e sem hesitar virou as costas para ela. Ver os longos e claros cabelos se agitarem e sumirem de suas vistas inquietou seu coração. Mas por que ela sentia tal incômodo irritante se o que ela mais desejava era vê-lo longe, ou melhor, não vê-lo? Deu um cascudo em si mesma para ver se deixava de pensar besteiras, e Kisuke a observou, achando que ela estivesse mais louca ainda.

— Está tudo bem, Shiba-san?

— Tudo ótimo! Muito melhor agora depois que aqueles babacas meteram o pé daqui.

Kisuke deu de ombros e foi atrás de Byakuya, alcançando os três rapidamente.

— Pelo menos posso saber onde irão morar? Será necessário para qualquer emergência.

— Apenas venha com a gente.

Assentiu quase sem ar quando chegaram e ele deu de cara com a imensa e luxuosa construção, que mesmo sendo tão perto de sua loja, ele nunca sequer tinha reparado na grandiosidade da mesma.

— Desculpe, Kuchiki, mas não acha tudo isso um grande exagero? – Questionou chocado, olhando para o moreno.

— Não. Eu sempre morei em uma mansão e não vou me contentar com menos do que isso.

— Sim... claro. Perdão pela minha humilde residência não atender às expectativas de alguém tão nobre como você.

— Não sou tão superficial como pensa, Kisuke Urahara. O que me levou a comprar uma casa e sair às pressas foi uma pessoa chamada Shihoin Yoruichi a quem você conhece perfeitamente bem.

— Acredite, eu posso entender isso. Até eu ficaria revoltado se uma mulher falasse na minha cara que o meu mau humor era por falta de buceta.

Byakuya olhou para Kisuke como se essa simples ação fosse suficiente para matar o loiro intrometido.

— Cof cof... – Tentou disfarçar. — Preciso voltar para cuidar da minha loja. Só tome cuidado para não se perder aqui dentro. – Brincou para não perder o costume.

Ao voltar o loiro de chapéu Foi questionado pelas duas amigas loucas sobre a nova casa de corrida por Byakuya.

— Como é a casa?

— É grande?

— Tem quantos quartos?

— Casa? Uma mansão, melhor dizendo. É gigantesca e também tem uma imensa piscina.

— PISCINA?! – As duas exclamaram uníssonas, fazendo com que Kisuke as olhasse de canto.

— Olha... Vocês nem pensem...

Ambas se olharam com ar de cumplicidade já tramando o que iriam aprontar para aqueles três...

* * *

A noite chegou na Soul Society e Izuru ainda não havia retornado à Divisão Três. Todos já estavam aflitos em volta de Izumi, que mais aflita ainda, era questionada pelos outros membros da Divisão.

— Tenente Izumi, o que faremos? Não seria prudente organizarmos uma busca pelo Capitão Kira? Quais são suas ordens?

— Acalme-se. Vamos esperar mais um pouco. Eu tenho confiança de que ele vai voltar logo.

— Quem aqui vai organizar uma busca?

A voz de Izuru ecoou forte quando a silhueta do mesmo surgiu diante de seus homens. Todos olharam aliviados ao verificar que ele estava bem. Izumi respirou aliviada ao ver que nada lhe tinha acontecido. Ela deu alguns passos à frente, ficando de frente para o loiro.

— Que bom que está bem, Capitão. Ficamos muito preocupados.

— Sinto muito se causei problemas a vocês. Eu apenas sai por aí para treinar e gastar energia. Nada demais. Além disso estou me sentindo bem melhor agora.

— Verdade?

— Sim. Agora vou para o meu quarto e o dia está encerrado por hoje. Vocês já podem descansar.

— Sim senhor! – Assentiram juntos.

Todos foram para seus quartos, mas o que ninguém sabia era que Rangiku havia entrado sorrateiramente na Divisão, ocultando seu Reiatsu, apenas esperando uma oportunidade para falar com Kira, que também foi para seu quarto, mas nem de longe pensava em descansar. Pelo contrário. Queria ficar ainda mais cansado. Cair exausto para esquecer de vez as decepções que sentia dentro de si. Jogou o Haori em um canto e abriu seu shihakusho ao meio, deixando toda a parte de cima de seu corpo exposta. Posicionou-se frente à sua cama e deitou de bruços no chão, onde começou a fazer uma série incessante de flexões. Queria chegar ao cansaço extremo. Drenar cada gota de sua energia para desabar e apagar como se estivesse dopado das desilusões que se tornaram rotineiras. Ainda invisível envolta por uma barreira de Kido, Rangiku adentrou no aposento e deu de cara com a cena. Concentrado na contagem, que para ele já havia passado das 1300, o loiro instantaneamente sentiu a presença da ruiva, mas preferiu ignorar para ver até quando ela pretendia continuar com o joguinho.

A bela Tenente observou toda a extensão do belo corpo masculino por longos instantes. Olhava com atenção a forma como seus alvos e definidos braços se curvavam e esticavam em movimentos rápidos e sua longa franja se movimentava no ritmo de seu pesado exercício. Cada vez que seu rosto subia e descia devido a contração de seus braços, uma gota de suor caía no chão, como se cada uma delas fosse uma parte de sua energia se esgotando. Uma coisa estranha, uma sensação forte tomou conta de Rangiku, que parecia em transe ao observar o loiro. Jamais imaginou que aquele uniforme pudesse ocultar um corpo tão divino. Poderia passar dias, semanas, apenas admirando tal beleza que ela jamais pensou que seu amigo pudesse ter. Céus, ele quente, muito quente. Ela apenas se perguntava como nunca tinha enxergado os belíssimos atributos dele antes. Um calor intenso tomou conta de seu corpo impedindo-a de pensar.

— Por quanto tempo pretende ficar oculta usando um Kido tão ridículo? – Disse calmo ao ficar de pé bem na direção onde Rangiku estava.

A ruiva ficou sem reação ao ser descoberta e só restou a ela desfazer sua barreira. Quase ficou sem ar ao vê-lo de pé frente a si. Contemplar aquele perfeito corpo encharcado de suor que o fazia brilhar era mesmo de tirar o fôlego.

— Já devia saber que esse tipo de Kido não iria funcionar em alguém como você. – Respondeu a Shinigami ao voltar a si.

— Não acredito que teve coragem de me procurar. – Falou seco e inexpressivo.

— Não seja injusto. Eu precisava te explicar que...

— Explicar o que? – Questionou indiferente, voltando a deitar no chão e a fazer seus exercícios. Você não me deve nada e não há o que explicar.

— Eu apenas queria que soubesse que a minha intenção nunca foi te magoar. Foi culpa da bebida. Eu não sabia o que dizia. – Tentou se justificar, mas só conseguiu deixar Izuru com ainda mais raiva.

Mais uma vez levantou de onde estava, parando perigosamente na frente da ruiva. Continuou se aproximando até que ela deu alguns passos para trás, mas foi obrigada a parar quando a parede a impediu de continuar recuando. O loiro levantou o braço direito apoiando a mão na parede bem ao lado da cabeça de Rangiku, que se sentiu encurralada.

— Detesto gente que faz merda e coloca a culpa na bebida. A única coisa que você fez foi dizer a verdade, falar aquilo que estava confuso em seu coração. O que acabou comigo foi apenas ter sido confundido com aquele canalha, então poupe-me do seu cinismo.

O tom do loiro era calmo e sua voz baixa. Aquela voz grave e calma falando pertinho fez Rangiku arfar, tremer e engolir um suspiro.

— Kira... Sei que ficou chateado comigo por causa disso, mas não foi minha culpa...

— Não estou te culpando por ter dito a verdade e nem poderia ser injusto a ponto de fazer isso. Não se pode mandar no coração. Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém, mas não me venha com essa de que a culpa foi da bebida, porque isso eu não aceito. Eu preferia que você estivesse sóbria... pelo menos assim poderia achar que era mentira e que você não amasse mais aquele desgraçado.

— Eu sei que você está certo e que é errado colocar a culpa no álcool... Mas eu não quero que nada mude entre nós por causa disso. Quero que continuemos sendo os grandes amigos que sempre fomos.

— Eu não quero ser indelicado com você, mas não pode me pedir algo assim. Saia. Eu não quero mais te ver, e agradeceria se não me procurasse mais.

— Espere um pouco, Kira! Não acha que está sendo muito radical? Eu não queria que as coisas ficassem assim entre a gente.

— O que você quer? Acha que as coisas serão fáceis para mim depois disso? Que tudo vai continuar sendo como antes?

— Eu só quero que...

— Eu sei o que você quer. E será um grande prazer dar a você...

Usou a mão apoiada na parede e pegou a cabeça de Rangiku num movimento rápido, ao passo que a outra mão a envolveu pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela e dando-lhe um quente e audacioso beijo. Tão invasivo e excitante que ela nem ao menos teve tempo para reagir ou entender o que estava acontecendo. Apenas se deixou levar, colocando suas mãos na nuca, descendo pelos largos ombros até as costas, sentindo a maciez gostosa daquela pele suada sendo degustada por seus dedos. Ele aprofundou mais o beijo, fazendo sua língua trabalhar em ritmo frenético dentro da boca feminina. Ele não tinha o que sentir. A amava e respeitava, e mesmo estando chateado, era incapaz de sentir raiva ou beijá-la por despeito. Fez isso por amor, mesmo aquele podendo ser apenas o último. Para Rangiku era tudo muito diferente. Por toda sua vida, os poucos beijos que trocou foram sempre com Ichimaru Gin. Mesmo assim eram beijos frígidos e sem emoções, trocados apenas com o único propósito de satisfazer os perversos devaneios dele. Sentiu com Izuru algo novo, diferente. A cada choque entre suas línguas seus sentidos eram testados, e sua intimidade já reagia de forma desejosa. Sentiu-se molhar como nunca antes, e seu corpo estremecer com a forma como ele lhe tocava a cintura e alisava seus volumosos cabelos com intensidade, porém cuidado. Não tinha como não comparar. Izuru era audacioso, mas doce e cuidadoso ao mesmo tempo. Gin não a respeitava, não lhe tinha apreço, e se tinha, sempre fazia questão de nunca demonstrar. Lembrou da manhã daquele dia, quando bêbada, agarrou o loiro. Podia ver as coisas com mais clareza e finalmente saber como era receber um beijo apaixonado, carregado de ternura e apreço. Sua genitália latejava de desejo, e suas mãos se aventuraram pelos forte e macio peitoral do rapaz, chegando ao abdômen e parando estrategicamente no laço de seu obi, que ela agarrou com firmeza e necessidade extrema. Neste momento, o Capitão interrompeu o beijo, se afastando dela de forma gentil.

— Acabo de devolver a você o beijo que me deu mais cedo. Agora, por favor, vá embora. Eu só preciso de um pouco de paz na minha vida.

— Por que isso? Por que me provoca assim? – Lamentou.

— Não é provocação.

Possessa, Rangiku apenas concordou e saiu da Divisão Três quase em prantos, e excitada, muito excitada. Não podia culpá-lo por aquilo e nem queria, afinal, ele beijava bem, mais tão bem, que a única coisa que ela desejava era muito mais daquilo. Ao chegar em sua Divisão, foi confrontada por Hitsugaya, que de pijama a interrogou.

— Matsumoto... fugiu de novo? Não acredito que andou bebendo essa noite de novo.

— Não senhor. Eu juro que desta vez não coloquei uma gota de álcool para dentro do meu corpo hoje.

— Tá, tá! Eu acredito. Vá dormir agora.

Sem alternativa, ela foi dormir, esperando que o cansaço a fizesse pegar no sono...

* * *

Mais um dia amanheceu. Byakuya, Ukitake e Kukkaku chegaram à escola, mas Kyoraku estava atrasado para seu trabalho na loja de Urahara, que conformado, apenas suspirou de tédio, já sabendo que algo assim aconteceria. Os Capitães chegaram juntos, mas a morena quase se atrasou. Os três voltaram a ser alvos de olhares curiosos, já que faltaram a aula logo no segundo dia. Ichigo nem se deu ao trabalho de questionar, temendo ser surrado pela bela Líder do Clã Shiba. Enquanto esperavam a chegada da Sensei, Orihime observava atentamente o Shinigami sentado na carteira ao lado. Byakuya lia um livro tentando ignorar tudo a sua volta, ainda sem se conformar com o fato de ser obrigado a estar ali. Contemplava com atenção a beleza do moreno, tentando decifrar um pouco de sua personalidade tão fechada e enigmática. Não era segredo para ninguém que Rukia e Byakuya não eram irmãos de sangue, por isso, Hime não se incomodou em pensar nas razões que os faziam ser tão diferentes. Distraído em sua leitura, o Capitão não percebia a agitação a sua volta, e aos poucos os outros alunos foram chegando, principalmente Chizuru, que berrando, interrompeu os pensamentos da gentil ruiva enquanto gritava seu nome freneticamente ao mesmo tempo em que a puxou de pé e a agarrou por trás, amassando seus avantajados seios.

— ORIHIMEEEEEE! – Exclamou eufórica. — Finalmente consegui pegar você! Coisa linda. Você tão perfeita.

A garota continuou gritando, fazendo Byakuya arquear uma sobrancelha sem gostar nada do que via e ouvia. Levantou de seu lugar, e cruzou os braços frente as duas garotas. Notou a expressão incomodada e desesperada de Orihime, e os gritos de Chizuru, bem como sua atitude eram inadmissíveis aos olhos do Capitão.

— Solte a garota. – Ordenou seco em tom baixo, surpreendendo Orihime.

A curta frase dita pelo moreno atraiu a atenção de Chizuru, que olhou para ele curiosa. A expressão séria e fechada do Nobre Capitão amedrontou a garota, que instantaneamente soltou Orihime, que sentiu um alívio imediato ao ser libertada do agarre de sua excêntrica amiga, que saiu dali com rapidez, deixando os dois quietos.

— Eto... obrigada por isso.

— Não tem porque agradecer. – Sentou novamente em seu lugar. — Apenas me livrei de um incômodo. O escândalo daquela garota não me deixava ler em paz.

— De qualquer forma, sinto muito. Você deve estar pensando que aqui só tem loucos, mas a verdade é que...

— Sim. É exatamente o que estou pensando. Por que permite que te agarrem de forma tão íntima sem reclamar de nada? Se te incomoda, apenas se imponha e a coloque em seu devido lugar.

— Você está certo, mas não posso fazer isso.

— E o que a impede?

— Somos amigas. Não tenho coragem de ser indelicada com ninguém ou desprezar o carinho que ela tem por mim.

— Isso não é carinho. É abuso. Esse tipo de comportamento e extremamente desrespeitoso. Você parece ter sido feita na mesma forma de Juushiro Ukitake. Ambos são gentis demais para serem indelicados, mesmo se estiverem sendo desrespeitados.

— Você está certo. – Ela sorriu para ele. — Acho que faz parte da minha maneira de ser.

— Sei que é gentil, mas as pessoas se aproveitam disso para abusar da sua boa vontade.

— Hum... – Ela apenas murmurou em resposta.

Ichigo, Ishida e Sado observaram pasmos a forma como Byakuya deliberadamente defendeu Orihime. Jamais pensaram que o Kuchiki se preocuparia em tomar a frente para defender alguém, mas era fato que a atitude impertinente de Chizuru o incomodava. Bem perto deles estava Ukitake, que sentado na primeira carteira, mais uma vez estava rodeado de garotas curiosas, que além de admirarem sua beleza também pegavam em seu cabelo toda hora, fazendo perguntas do porquê de suas madeixas serem brancas, e, o mais curioso, suas sobrancelhas serem pretas. Se maravilhavam com os modos gentis e o jeito fofo de ser do platinado, que mesmo se sentindo envergonhado, respondia a todas elas com um sorriso. Do outro canto da dala, Kukkaku avistava tudo aquilo com o estômago embrulhado. Não sabia como as humanas podiam ser tão idiotas e também nem interessava. A cada segundo que via aquelas garotas com cara de apaixonadas suspirando pelo Capitão da Décima Terceira Divisão na cara dura sua raiva aumentava até que, sem conseguir mais se controlar, levantou bruscamente, se aproximando deles como um raio. Kukkaku parou frente a eles com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão indagadora. Uma aura avermelhada que somente era vista por Ukitake envolvia o corpo da mulher.

— Será que dá pra parar com essa palhaçada?! Não cansam de ficar aí babando por esse idiota? Vocês vem para a escola para aprender ou para ficar caçando homens? Sumam!

A atitude rude da morena assustou as estudantes, que estavam prestes a sair correndo para seus lugares quando Ukitake interviu.

— Não deem importância a esta senhora. Nós não devemos nada a ela. Vamos continuar conversando até a aula começar, está bem?

— "Senhora"? Está me ignorando? – Ela disse ainda mais irritada.

— Garotas, vocês me dão licença por um minuto?

— Ah... É claro que sim, lindo. – Responderam juntas.

— Vamos conversar um pouco lá fora. – Disse sério, puxando a linda mulher pelo braço.

— Aí! O que você está fazendo? – Reclamou ao soltar-se dele. Qual é o seu problema?

— Sou _eu_ que pergunto qual é o _seu_ problema! Por que tudo te incomoda? Você não tem nenhum direito de opinar sobre com quem eu devo ou não devo falar.

— Você está adorando isso, não é?

— Não sei do que está falando. Seja mais clara. Se você falar em código eu não tenho como entender.

— Agora se faz de desentendido? Você está adorando ficar rodeado de 'aborrecentes' humanas cujas calcinhas ficam molhadas só de olhar para você.

— E no que isso te incomodaria? O que eu falo com aquelas garotas é algo inocente, sem nenhuma má intenção. Você está sempre vendo maldade onde não existe.

— Como sempre a errada sou eu. Imagino que seu ego esteja chegando na estratosfera agora.

— É impressionante como você sempre pensa o pior de mim. Não pode falar pelos outros. Não está na mente daquelas jovens para saber o que elas sentem em relação a mim ou não, então não fale o que você não sabe e me deixe em paz.

Deixou a bela morena para trás e voltou ao seu lugar. Momentos depois, a professora chegou e a aula transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Juushiro pediu ajuda à Misato para que ela lhe explicasse coisas que ele fingia não entender, pois queria estudar aquela humana. A professora sorria radiante enquanto falava com ele. A companhia do platinado era bastante agradável e seu sorriso e gentileza encantadores. Kukkaku olhava para aquilo tudo com ainda mais raiva, e estava com vontade de voar em cima dos dois depois de quebrar o lápis que usava para anotar a matéria.

— Quem ele pensa que é para ficar daquele jeito com a professora? Que ódio! Como esse homem me irrita! Ele está me provocando! Só pode ser isso. – Falou mordida para si mesma.

Enquanto a Shiba continuava reclamando mentalmente sem tirar os olhos dos dois, Ukitake tirou um lenço de seu bolso e tossiu nele, ação que foi percebida por todos que sabem sobre a sua doença, incluindo Kukkaku.

— Juushiro-kun! Está tudo bem?

— Ah... sim! Não se preocupe com isso. Eu apenas me engasguei. – Disse nervoso, escondendo rapidamente o lenço cheio de sangue atrás de si.

— Menos mal. Eu te achei um pouco pálido agora. – Respondeu carinhosa, colocando as mãos suavemente sobre a testa dele. — Será que está com febre?

— Não. Eu estou bem. De verdade. E a propósito... acho que já está na hora do recreio.

— Tem razão! Fiquei tão distraída que não percebi. Certo, cambada, hora do recreio! Encham a pança, mas não se escondam até a próxima aula!

Felizes, os estudantes foram comer enquanto Ichigo e os outros ficaram na sala, para a surpresa de Ukitake.

— Por que todos vocês ficaram? Devem estar famintos. Por que não foram comer?

— Está se sentindo bem, Ukitake-san? – Questionou o ruivo.

— Ah! Fala isso por causa daquela minha tossezinha de agora a pouco?

— Claro. Você sabe que não é apenas uma "tossezinha" – Byakuya rebateu.

— Bem, eu já estou acostumado. Me sinto bem. É sério.

— Tomara mesmo. Cuidado para não ficar desmaiando por aí.

— O sempre tão doce e gentil Byakuya... – Ichigo comentou, vendo o belo moreno se afastar.

O Capitão passou direto pelo corredor, ignorando o fato de Kukkaku estar atrás da porta ouvindo a conversa de instantes atrás. Ukitake não saiu da sala, pois resolveu comer por lá mesmo e terminar a tarefa. Ishida ficou na sala também, porque iria continuar lendo o livro que ainda não tinha terminado.

— Não vai sair para comer com os outros? – Perguntou o Quincy.

— Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta a você. – Rebateu o Shinigami.

— Tem certeza de que está bem, Ukitake-san?

— Tenho sim.

— Então por que não foi aproveitar o recreio lá fora?

— Porque gostei muito dessa matéria e queria terminar o exercício que Misato-sensei passou.

— Entendo. Em todo o caso, eu quero que saiba que se não estiver se sentindo bem pode nos dizer.

— Não se preocupe. É sério. Sei lidar com a minha doença e eu também não quero incomodar ninguém.

— Não diga isso. Não é nenhum incômodo. Então divirta-se com a sua tarefa e se precisar de ajuda pode me perguntar.

— Tudo bem. Muito obrigado, Ishida-kun.

Durante o recreio, Byakuya estava aproveitando o seu lanche calmamente quando Orihime o avistou sentado em um dos imensos bancos de concreto. Aproximou-se do líder do Clã Kuchiki com o seu melhor sorriso e o deixou confuso com sua atitude.

— Podemos lanchar juntos de novo? – Perguntou meiga.

— Faça o que quiser. – Ele respondeu indiferente.

Orihime olhava como Byakuya degustava uma típica obento japonesa. Nela tinha tudo de mais gostoso e tradicional da culinária japonesa, como yakisoba, tenpura, sushis e sashimis, e também odangos de sobremesa. Uma invejável marmita. Os acinzentado olhos da jovem brilharam ao ver os modos sutis e a maneira educada como Byakuya comia, totalmente oposto dos maus modos da grande maioria dos garotos a sua volta. Ele era refinado, culto, e se não fosse por sua personalidade fria, talvez ele fosse uma companhia tão agradável quanto Juushiro Ukitake. Seus olhos brilharam mais ainda ao verem os espetinhos de odango.

— O que houve? Não vai comer seu lanche?

— Ah sim! É que eu estava admirando o seu. Esses odangos parecem deliciosos.

— Ouvi falar que esses doces são muito caros e que só se comem no final do ano.

— Exato! Por isso mesmo estou impressionada. Como conseguiu?

— Com dinheiro tudo se torna muito mais fácil.

— Oh...

— Mas não precisa ficar olhando com essa cara de pidona. Posso dar a metade a você. Veja, aqui tem dois espetos.

— É sério? – Disse eufórica. — Obrigada!

Empolgada com esse gesto gentil do gélido Capitão, Orihime inconscientemente o abraçou, gesto esse que surpreendeu o moreno. Os inocentes braços femininos em volta de seu pescoço, as mãos dela envolvendo seus cabelos e seu rostinho tão perto do dele... Tudo isso por um momento mexeu com o Kuchiki. Orihime era doce, meiga, e tinha um sorriso capaz de comover até o mais gelado coração.

— Bem... não precisa agradecer. Apenas coma. – Ele falou um tanto sem graça, quebrando o abraço lentamente.

— Sim. Me desculpe. Acho que me excedi.

— Não tem problema...

Ver a garota comer aquele doce com tanta paixão e entusiasmo trouxe um sentimento de paz para Byakuya. A tempos não se sentia tão bem, e essa era a primeira vez que isso acontecia desde sua chegada ao mundo dos vivos. Os olhos brilhantes, o sorriso inocente e puro por um segundo o fizeram tremer. Não negava que a garota era mesmo linda e adorável, e sua companhia deixou de ser um incômodo para ele e até se tornou algo bom. Quase no fim do recreio, Ukitake saiu da sala e foi atrás de Byakuya.

— Com licença, Kuchiki. Se já terminou de comer, eu preciso dar uma palavrinha com você, Orihime-chan não se importa?

— Eu? Não. Imagine. Vocês podem conversar à vontade. – A jovem sorriu ao sair.

— É uma menina encantadora, não acha? – O platinado comentou sem perceber.

— Quem?

— Orihime-chan. Você estava com ela, então porque pergunta?

— Você me procurou para falar de algo importante ou de mulheres?

— Eu quero falar sobre a Misato-sensei.

— Então é sobre mulheres. Não me diga que se apaixonou pela professora?

— Não é nada disso. Você pirou? Eu quero dizer que tem algo estranho nela.

— E o que seria?

— Reiatsu acima do normal. Percebi isso nela e em outras duas amigas do Ichigo-kun.

— Fala daquela garota dos cabelos curtos e da outra que ataca as mulheres por trás?

— Exatamente. Acho melhor ficarmos de olho nelas.

— Se nem mesmo Kurosaki Ichigo, que convive com elas, se preocupou, porque nós iríamos perder nosso tempo?

— Eu ouvi do Ishida-kun. Ao que parece, Ichigo-kun é péssimo para detectar esse tipo de coisa.

— De qualquer forma os amigos dele podem resolver.

— Byakuya... não é essa a questão. Elas até podem virar alvo de hollows. Não podemos negligenciar isso.

— Então resolva você. Eu não vou me meter.

— Como sempre é impossível falar com você.

Chateado, Ukitake deu de ombros, deixando o seu colega Capitão sozinho.

* * *

No quartel da Décima Terceira Divisão, enquanto cuidava das questões burocráticas do Esquadrão, Kyone ficou assustada e deveras preocupada ao abrir uma das gavetas e perceber que Ukitake havia esquecido sua caixa de remédios. Correu como um raio, passando pela Divisão Doze, onde quase esbarrou em Nemu.

— Tenente Kurotsuchi? Me desculpe! Eu estou com pressa.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa para te deixar assim?

— É algo urgente. Acabo de descobrir que meu Capitão foi para o mundo dos vivos sem levar os seus remédios.

— Mas e agora? O que você vai fazer?

— Vou atrás do General Yamamoto. Preciso da permissão dele para levar os remédios do meu Capitão o mais rápido possível.

— E eu poderia ir junto?

— Mas o que a Tenente iria querer fazer lá?

— Se quiser posso escolta-la, caso alguma coisa aconteça, e também preciso coletar alguns dados no mundo dos vivos.

— Então você pode vir comigo falar com o General?

— Mas é claro. Podemos ir agora mesmo.

As duas foram até o quartel da Primeira Divisão onde foram recebidas por Yamamoto. Kyone explicou a ale o acontecido.

— E foi isso, Senhor. O Capitão Ukitake não pode ficar sem os seus remédios. Eu estou acostumada a cuidar dele. Por favor, Senhor, deixe que eu vá até lá para levar os remédios do meu Capitão.

— Entendo. Neste caso, eu permito que você e a Tenente Kurotsuchi partam para o mundo dos vivos.

E mesmo sobre os protestos de Mayuri, Nemu acabou acompanhando Kyone até o mundo real.

* * *

Na Divisão Dez, Rangiku cochilava no sofá do escritório. Estava exausta das tarefas diárias do Esquadrão, por isso pegou no sono rapidamente. Seu sono era tão pesado e intenso, que a bela sonhou.

 _Deitada sobre um tapete de flores, a Shinigami repousava. Abriu os olhos com cuidado, e surpresa, deparou-se com Ichimaru Gin, que lhe estendia a mão para que ela se levantasse, acompanhado de seu largo e traiçoeiro sorriso, embora mantivesse os olhos fechados. Ao ficar de frente para o Ex-Capitão, sua surpresa foi maior quando ele abriu os olhos. Aquelas orbes avermelhadas, medonhas, insinuantes... e malignas. Não gostava dos olhos de Gin. Seu olhar remetia a algo ruim, um incômodo que ela não conseguia explicar. O homem estreitou o olhar e sem avisar, beijou a Tenente lascivamente, de forma possessiva e invasora, tomando para si não apenas os lábios, como também o ar da linda mulher. Sem demora, abriu o shihakusho da ruiva, e de forma nada gentil, apalpava os grandes seios de forma voraz, causando dor em Rangiku, que assustada, o afastou e arrumou suas roupas antes de sair correndo dele. Em seu caminho, Izuru apareceu, e ela não perdeu tempo. Abraçou o amigo sem demora, e o mesmo a confortou com todo o seu carinho. A envolveu em seus braços de forma protetora, e com suas mãos acarinhava os volumosos cabelos ruivos. Rangiku sentiu um alívio. Uma sensação de segurança tão boa tomava conta de si que ela não podia se imaginar viver sem ela. Tal bem-estar só era conseguido através de sua amizade com o loiro. Romperam lentamente o abraço, e a Tenente o olhava ainda com os olhos marejados. Colocou a mão no rosto de Kira, afastando a longa franja, como sempre fazia, para ter a visão completa de seus olhos. Lindos olhos. Era o que Rangiku achava. Totalmente opostos aos de Ichimaru, os olhos de Izuru além de possuírem a bela cor do céu, eles eram transparentes, sinceros, puros, honestos, e embora tristes, transmitiam o fundo de sua alma e toda a bondade e determinação que nela havia._

 _Um singelo sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele, sorriso este que Rangiku conhecia bem. Já sabia o que ele queria dizer quando sorria. Ele lhe dizia para que ela não chorasse, pois tudo ficaria bem. Não precisava temer a presença do fantasma de Ichimaru Gin, pois ele estava ali para confortá-la o quanto ela precisasse. Com cuidado secou as lágrimas que molhavam o bem desenhado rosto e lamentou a tristeza vinda de seus claros olhos. Pousou um beijo doce em seu rosto seguido de um leve sorriso destinado a ela. Seu corpo reagiu, e antes que ela percebesse, a mesma já tinha unido seus lábios aos lábios do belo loiro._

Assustada, Rangiku deu um salto do sofá ao acordar, batendo de cara no chão. Não podia acreditar no sonho que acabara de ter. O que aquilo poderia significar? Sem resposta, a Tenente levou as duas mãos ao topo da cabeça, e em cima do tapete onde estava, caiu em prantos.

 **つづく** **continua...**


	8. Depressão

**Capítulo 8 – Depressão**

O pôr-do-sol tingiu o céu de laranja no final daquela tarde. Na saída do colégio, os estudantes caminhavam calmamente até suas respectivas casas, bem... quase todos. Misato-sensei ficou até tarde na sala dos professores corrigindo provas e preparando o roteiro da aula do dia seguinte. Na sala de aula, Ukitake continuava estudando. Não que ele estivesse tendo dificuldades com a matéria, mas um pressentimento ruim em relação a sua professora o fez ficar em alerta. Sabia que a mesma estava na sala dos professores, e decidiu esperar que a mulher fosse para casa para garantir que nada iria acontecer a ala. Guardou seus pertences na maleta escolar e a colocou na carteira vazia ao lado. Subitamente, o Capitão começou a passar mal, e após tossir por quatro vezes, desmaiou com seu rosto por cima da mesa, onde os claros e sedosos fios brancos se espalharam por toda a superfície. Em seguida, uma poça de sangue se formou sobre a mesa, pois o líquido carmesim passou a escorrer pela tão bem feita boca do Capitão.

Enquanto isso, Kukkaku seguiu a passos lentos até a loja de Urahara. Andava pela rua cabisbaixa, pensando em como sua vida estava uma merda desde que recebeu esse estúpido castigo do General Yamamoto. Sentia saudade de seu mundo, sua casa, e de quando Kaien estava vivo. Ao lembrar daqueles tempos, a Líder do Clã Shiba se encostou na grade da ponte por onde passava. Observou a correnteza do rio que cortava a cidade, quando aquelas lembranças invadiram a sua mente. Naquela época, o então Tenente de Ukitake recebia visitas constantes da irmã no quartel da Divisão Treze. Olhava com orgulho como seu irmão trabalhava e sempre com esmero o moreno apresentava os relatórios a seu Capitão. Aliás, esse era o ponto-chave: seu Capitão. Escondida por trás das paredes, a bela e chamativa mulher passava horas, literalmente horas, admirando o responsável pela Última Divisão do Gotei 13. Gostava simplesmente de olhar para ele. No primeiro momento, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram seus olhos. Aqueles lindos olhos verde claro, tão brilhantes e que transparecia uma sinceridade e uma bondade dignas de um santo. Olhava como ele tratava a todos a sua volta com o maior respeito e educação. Apesar de ser um Capitão, seu cuidado e humildade para com os demais despertava respeito e admiração em todos, inclusive da própria Kukkaku. Em seguida, o admirava como um todo. Por mais que quisesse negar a si mesma, era inevitável não enxergar como Juushiro Ukitake era lindo. Não apenas por dentro, mas sua beleza externa condizia com o seu nobre interior. De longe era o homem mais belo que seus olhos verdes já contemplaram em seus séculos de vida. Perdida em seus pensamentos, os longos cabelos repartidos da morena esvoaçavam com a brisa de fim de tarde quando ela sentiu uma forte oscilação na Reiatsu de Juushiro e se assustou ao mesmo tempo em que alguém lhe tocou o ombro.

— Yoruichi? – Falou surpresa ao ver a amiga, que trazia em mãos uma sacola com algumas coisas para o jantar.

— Sou eu quem digo. O que você faz aqui?

— Estava pensando um pouco na vida. Mas não importa. Venha comigo! – Gritou alterada, puxando a gata pelo braço.

— Pra onde?

— Para a escola. Depois eu te explico.

De volta à sala dos professores, Misato deu-se conta de que havia esquecido um livro importante na gaveta de sua mesa na sala de aula. Rapidamente foi até lá, e deu um grito ao se deparar com Juushiro desmaiado na mesa.

— Juushiro-kun! Meus Deus! O que aconteceu?

Chegou perto, e ficou ainda mais assustada ao ver o sangue sobre a mesa. Afastou os longos cabelos do sangue e ao perceber que ele tinha certa dificuldade para respirar, o recostou na cadeira, colocando a cabeça do homem para trás. Não adiantou muito, e ele continuava tendo dificuldades para respirar. Misato então não pensou duas vezes. Pegou o queixo do Shinigami e uniu seus lábios ao dele, executando uma respiração boca a boca. Naquele mesmo instante, Kukkaku e Yoruichi adentraram na sala e viram tudo. A Shiba sentiu como se o ar lhe faltasse, o chão sumisse debaixo dos seus pés, pois não conseguia crer no que seus olhos viam. Sentiu tanta raiva... um ciúme enlouquecedor tomar conta de si. Algo tão forte que a cegou. Teve vontade de agarrar a mulher e esganá-la com suas próprias mãos. Mas não podia. Era como se o seu corpo estivesse paralisado. As forças lhe faltaram, e ela apenas saiu correndo sem se importar com mais nada.

— Espere, Kukkaku! – Yoruichi chamou indo atrás dela, mas não sem antes observar a mesa suja de sangue.

A professora levou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Yoruichi, mas não viu ninguém lá. Correu até o banheiro e molhou uma toalha, limpando o sangue do rosto do platinado, e preocupada, o chamou novamente, mas ele nada de acordar. Instantes depois, Juushiro reagiu, e os verdes olhos se surpreenderam ao avistar a figura de sua professora.

— Juushiro-kun, está tudo bem com você?

Ukitake olhou ao redor, e ao ver o sangue, lembrou que teve outra crise.

— Ah... isso... – Tentou se justificar coçando a cabeça. — Não se preocupe, Misato-sensei. A verdade é que isso acontece sempre.

— Sempre? Mas como? Isso não é perigoso para a sua saúde?

— Eu sofro de uma doença nos pulmões, mas geralmente eu consigo mantê-la sob controle. Mas o caso é que esqueci os meus remédios.

— Então foi por isso?

— É. Eu já estou melhor. Muito obrigado por isso.

— Não foi nada. Como eu vi que você não respirava direito, acabei fazendo uma respiração boca a boca, mas tive a impressão de que alguém chegou.

— Alguém? Está dizendo que alguém nos viu?

— Não sei ao certo, mas posso jurar que ouvi uma voz feminina que dizia "Espere, Kukkaku".

— "Kukkaku"? Não pode ser! Está dizendo que Kukkaku-san nos viu?

— Você fala da aluna nova que foi transferida com você e o Kuchiki-kun? Acho que sim. Mas repito que eu mesma não vi ninguém. Quando virei para a porta, não tinha ninguém lá.

— Entendo... de qualquer forma eu agradeço de novo pela ajuda, mas será que não seria melhor voltarmos para casa? Já está tarde.

— É. Não quer que eu te deixe em sua casa? Você pode passar mal de novo.

— Não! Imagina! Eu estou bem, de verdade. Aliás, eu ia sugerir a mesma coisa. Que tal se _eu_ a levasse em casa?

— Você? Mas por que?

— Preocupação, sabe? Uma mulher sozinha na rua à noite... sei lá... eu não ficaria tranquilo.

— Então está bem. Eu aceito o convite.

O trajeto seguiu sem problemas, e Ukitake olhou bem os arredores para ver se nada aconteceria. Não sentiu a presença de nenhum hollow, o que o tranquilizou, pelo menos por aquele dia. Ele voltou para a mansão comprada por Byakuya, onde foi questionado pelo mesmo, que estava na sala junto com Kyoraku.

— Onde esteve, Juushiro? A aula já terminou faz tempo.

— Para começar, acho que sou bem grandinho para me cuidar sozinho. Além disso, não me lembro de dever satisfações a você, mas vou dizer. Eu estava na escola até agora e levei Misato-sensei até em casa.

— Não acredito que você ainda esteja preocupado com aquela bobagem.

— Não é bobagem. Mas se você prefere ignorar, eu não. Vou para o meu quarto tomar um banho e descansar. Estou exausto.

— Eu vou com você.

Ao chegarem ao quarto de Ukitake, Kyoraku também questionou o mesmo.

— Você está bem?

— E por que pergunta?

— Já sei de tudo. Você sempre responde com outra pergunta quando passa mal. Não seja mentiroso.

— É... como _sempre_ eu não posso esconder nada de você. A verdade é que eu desmaiei na sala de aula, mas passei pouco tempo desmaiado.

— Mas como assim, Ukitake? Você não tomou os seus remédios?

— O caso é que eu os esqueci no Seireitei. Não os trouxe para cá comigo.

— Que? Mas como você se manteve bem até agora?

— Você sabe que posso controlar a doença através de minha Reiatsu, mas confesso que dentro deste Gigai é muito mais complicado. Eu não estou acostumado.

— Entendo... e o que pretende fazer?

— Sair deste Gigai pelo menos enquanto estiver em nosso tempo livre.

— Mas desse jeito você pode virar alvo de hollows.

— Posso usar um Kido ao meu redor para suprimir minha Reiatsu, já que conseguir os remédios aqui é impossível.

— Então boa sorte e descanse.

Shunsui saiu, deixando Ukitake sozinho. Depois de tomar um banho e sair do Gigai, o platinado se jogou na enorme cama do luxuoso quarto, apenas pensando se Kukkaku viu mesmo sua Professora o socorrendo.

— O jeito é rezar para que tenha sido somente impressão da Misato-sensei, caso contrário, essa mulher é bem capaz de querer me esganar. – Pensou consigo, antes de cair no sono.

* * *

Na rua, Kukkaku corria desnorteada até que foi parar em um parque vazio. Sentou em um dos bancos até que Yoruichi por fim a alcançou.

— Por Deus, mulher! O que deu em você? Primeiro me arrasta até a escola, depois sai correndo daquela maneira? Eu não entendi nada.

— Eu... – Ela falou baixo e calmamente, bem oposto de como ela costuma falar em seu normal. — Senti a Reiatsu daquele cara cair bruscamente bem na hora em que você chegou. Por isso voltei para lá correndo, mas quando chegamos...

— Você estava preocupada?

— Se eu soubesse que aquele imbecil estava aos beijos com a professora, eu jamais teria voltado. Como fui burra. Que ódio!

— Pera um pouco, Kukkaku, você não está pensando que eles...

— Pensando nada. Eu vi! Aquele cretino do cabelo branco estava aos beijos com a nossa professora.

— Não! Você está errada. Foi você mesma que disse que sentiu a Reiatsu do Ukitake despencar. Isso sempre acontece quando ele sofre alguma crise de sua doença.

— Eu não acredito!

— A mesa estava cheia de sangue. Mas é claro que você não acredita, afinal, como sempre, você só acredita no que seus olhos podem ver.

— Eu vi o que eu vi. Não importa como você queira expor as coisas. Minha vontade era arrebentar a cara dos dois!

— Kukkaku... Sabe o que é pior do que mentir para os outros? É mentir para si mesma. Mas vou te dar um conselho... Não faça nada. Você não pode bater nos humanos comuns, e se fizer isso, Ukitake pode te detestar pelo resto da vida. Então pense muito bem no que você vai fazer.

— Não sei por que está dizendo isso. Eu não estava preocupada com ele. Mas ele é como todos os homens. Um aproveitador que não perde tempo para dar em cima da primeira que vê pela frente.

— Está visto que você realmente não conhece o Ukitake. Eu o conheço muito bem, e sei que ele nunca foi um homem leviano. Sempre foi uma pessoa séria. E aqui entre nós, acha mesmo que um homem gentil, amável, respeitoso, e, claro, tremendamente lindo como ele não iria despertar paixões aqui no mundo dos vivos? Desculpe, mas se você é cega, os outros 99% da população não são.

— Yoruichi... Por que você não se mata?

A gata não respondeu, e sorrindo cinicamente, andou a passos largos de volta para a loja, e as duas não mais tocaram no assunto.

* * *

Em outra parte da cidade, num rio aos pés de um vale, Ishida treinava, a fim de recuperar seus poderes de Quincy, perdidos durante sua luta contra o Capitão da Divisão Doze. Lembrava com exatidão do momento em que ostentou o poder total, e que com ele, apenas não matou Mayuri porque não o quis. Outra lembrança que não saia de sua mente era Nemu. A simples imagem dela em sua cabeça era suficiente para fazer o coração do jovem Quincy palpitar. Lembrava com perfeição dos negros cabelos, de seu alvo e inexpressivo rosto, e, principalmente de seus belos e tristes olhos verdes. Por mais que Mayuri a considerasse como uma coisa e a tratasse como tal, para Ishida, ela era uma vida valiosa e insubstituível. Mesmo sendo uma inimiga naquela ocasião, ele não pôde deixar de protegê-la, e ao mesmo tempo admirar a beleza da morena, que com sua lealdade e honestidade, mesmo devotada a alguém que não merecia como o seu Capitão, conseguiu encantá-lo de uma forma inexplicável. Por vezes sonhou com ela desde que voltou ao seu mundo, e sempre lembrava dela com um sorriso. Sua alegria, porém, durava pouco, pois bastava lembrar de que não tinha mais seus poderes para que ele voltasse a ficar deprimido.

De pé em cima de algumas pedras, Uryuu tentava em vão lançar uma flecha. A Reiatsu acumulada era pouca e ele mal conseguia formar seu arco. As flechas que disparava eram mínimas, e as mesmas mal arranhavam algumas pedras. Arrasado, ajoelhou em prantos se achando o mais inútil dos homens. Era sempre assim que Ishida passava seus dias: treinando e se lamentando por não ter mais poder para proteger as pessoas inocentes dos Hollows. Estava desolado, pois desde criança ele sempre desejou ser forte para proteger os humanos, e agora que já tinha o poder necessário para isso, perder tais habilidades significava uma enorme dor para ele. Enquanto o jovem se consumia em tristeza, Nemu e Kyone chegavam à loja de Urahara...

Surpreso com a chegada das meninas, Kisuke logo comentou...

— Mas o que está acontecendo no Seireitei? Daqui a pouco o Gotei 13 inteiro vai aparecer na minha loja.

— Não se preocupe, não pretendemos ficar exatamente aqui. Viemos por que o Capitão Ukitake esqueceu os seus remédios na Soul Society, então eu vim até aqui para cuidar do meu Capitão.

— Pois você não irá encontrá-lo aqui. Ukitake-san está morando na mansão que o Byakuya comprou perto daqui.

— E seria muito incômodo se você nos levasse até lá?

— Pode deixar que eu as levo lá.

— Yoruichi-san... muito obrigada. – A pequena agradeceu antes de ir.

Já era hora do jantar quando Yoruichi chegou à mansão do Kuchiki acompanhada de Kyone e Nemu. Ao ver as três adentrarem sua casa, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado com a presença delas lá.

— Desculpe a intromissão, Capitão Kuchiki. – Kyone começou. — Mas é urgente! Vim trazer os remédios do Capitão Ukitake. Eu posso vê-lo?

— Kyone-chan! Que bom vê-la aqui! – Kyoraku comemorou abraçando a menina. — E o que temos aqui também! A bela Nemu-chan! Olha Juushiro está dormindo. Vocês não querem dormir aqui também e falar com ele amanhã? Aposto que o Byakuya não vai ligar se vocês ficarem aqui, não é?

— Contanto que eu não seja incomodado... – O moreno deu de ombros e seguiu para o seu quarto.

O quarto de Byakuya era o mais afastado na casa, no final do corredor, escolhido a dedo por ele, a fim de não ser incomodado por ninguém, já que ficar só e em paz seria praticamente impossível. Enquanto Byakuya subia as escadas, Ukitake descia, para a surpresa dos demais.

— Kyone? Nemu-san? O que fazem aqui?

— Viemos por sua causa, Capitão! Vim trazer os seus remédios e cuidar do senhor.

— Nemu-san também?

— Ela veio por algum interesse próprio.

— Mas e a Divisão Treze?

— Não se preocupe, Capitão. Kuchiki-san e o besta do Sentaro estão cuidando de tudo enquanto o senhor está fora.

— Kyone, agradeço a sua intenção e o seu cuidado para comigo, mas eu peço que volte para o Seireitei.

— Mas, Capitão! Quem vai cuidar do Senhor? Eu sempre fiz isso porque o admiro muito! Eu estava acostumada a lembrar da hora exata dos seus remédios, e agora que eu estou aqui para fazer isso, o senhor quer que eu volte?

— Ouça, não é que eu não queira que você fique aqui. – Falou com carinho, pousando a mão na cabeça da menor. — O caso é que eu não quero envolver mais pessoas em um problema que é apenas meu.

— Eu sei disso! Mas essa punição é injusta! E o senhor não me deixe ficar... Por favor, me deixe ficar! Eu quero ficar aqui para servir ao meu Capitão onde quer que ele esteja! – Pediu chorando, para o desespero do platinado, que abraçou sua pequena e devota subordinada.

— A lealdade e o carinho que a garota tem por você é admirável e tocante, Ukitake. – Yoruichi comentou sorrindo.

— É verdade. Deixe a menina ficar, e de quebra, a Nemu-chan também. – Kyoraku completou em tom divertido, observando a linda Tenente com um sorriso maldoso.

— Ah... – Suspirou derrotado. — Tudo bem! Vocês venceram! Podem ficar.

— Oba! Muito obrigada! Eu te amo, Capitão Ukitake! – Berrou eufórica, abraçando com força a cintura de seu Capitão.

— Nossa... obrigado digo eu por gostar tanto assim de mim, pequena.

— A propósito, Ukitake, Kyone-chan poderia ir com você para a escola. Acho que seria muito bom para ela. Posso providenciar os Gigais das duas com o Kisuke amanhã mesmo. Por falar nisso, e este uniforme de Capitão? Você já saiu do seu Gigai?

— Sim. Depois do meu desmaio de hoje à tarde, me sinto melhor fora deste corpo artificial.

— QUÊ? O SENHOR DESMAIOU HOJE?! – A garota de cabelos claros berrou, empurrando o homem até que ele sentasse em uma das poltronas da ampla sala. — Deixa eu ver a temperatura... está com febre? – Falava preocupada, com a mão na testa de seu capitão.

— Não se preocupe, Kyone. Eu estou bem. – Disse sorrindo. — Eu dormi um pouco fora do Gigai e agora me sinto ótimo.

— Que bom, Capitão. Estou aliviada, mas agora que eu estou aqui isso não vai acontecer de novo.

— Obrigado Kyone. Bom, acho que todos podem ir dormir agora.

— Ukitake tem razão. Vocês podem escolher os quartos que quiserem. – O veterano moreno completou.

— Com licença, Ukitake.

— Yoruichi?

— Será que eu posso falar com você a sós? Sei que está cansado, mas é importante.

— É claro que sim. Acho que aqui tem um escritório onde podemos conversar com calma.

Chegaram ao escritório, e o gentil homem abriu a porta para que a gata entrasse primeiro.

— Sente-se. – Apontou para o sofá enquanto ele se sentou no outro lado, de frente para ela. E então? O que precisa falar comigo?

— É sobre a Kukkaku.

— Ah... – Respirou fundo. — Só pode ser problema.

— É que no fim da tarde eu a encontrei na rua e ela me arrastou até a escola onde vimos você com uma mulher, que segundo ela é a professora de vocês.

— Yoruichi... Eu não me lembro de nada e tão pouco faço ideia do que vocês viram. Eu só lembro que desmaiei e quando acordei, Misato-sensei estava cuidando de mim.

— Acontece que quando chegamos, vimos sua professora com a boca colada na sua e Kukkaku pensou que vocês estavam se beijando.

— O que? De onde ela tirou isso? Não procede de maneira alguma! Pelo menos _eu_ sei que não beijei ninguém, embora eu não faça ideia do que aconteceu enquanto eu estava desmaiado.

— Também acho. Para mim ela estava te reanimando com uma respiração boca a boca, mas você sabe como é o gênio da Kukkaku.

— Sei bem... se ela já pensa o pior de mim sem motivos, imagine vendo algo assim?

— Eu quis te contar para que você ficasse ciente. Eu a aconselhei a não fazer nada, mas é bem provável que ela caia por cima de você como um leão enfurecido.

— Se ela se jogar em cima de mim como da última vez não vai prestar. Eu não sei porque ela me persegue ou porque se incomoda tanto comigo. Sabe de uma coisa, Yoruichi? Eu não vou mais permitir que ela me ataque. Shiba Kukkaku pode dizer milhões de vezes que me odeia, mas não tenho por que aguentar suas agressões, nem mesmo vou permitir que ela machuque humanos inocentes.

— Você a ama?

Baixou a cabeça com a pergunta repentina que o pegou de surpresa. Por um minuto as palavras não queriam sair de sua boca.

— Não precisa responder. Seus olhos são tão transparentes quanto duas esmeraldas brutas.

— Seria pedir muito que não contasse a ninguém?

— Obviamente acho que apenas Shunsui sabe a respeito, então não se preocupe comigo.

— Eu sou mesmo tão previsível? Uma pena que logo _ela_ não perceba. Seu ódio por mim não tem justificativa, mas eu também não vou ficar deprimido por algo assim. Vou viver a minha vida como sempre vivi e ela que faça o que quiser da dela como sempre fez.

— Por que você não luta por ela?

— Porque não adianta amar quem nos odeia.

— Ela não te odeia, Ukitake.

— Então a maneira como ela me trata significa o que? Sinônimo de amor? Desculpe, Yoruichi, mas eu dispenso.

— Tudo bem. De qualquer forma você já está ciente, então tenha uma boa noite.

Depois que Yoruichi se foi, Ukitake novamente se jogou na cama, mas não sem antes vestir seu confortável pijama verde escuro. A maciez do colchão acolhendo seu corpo cansado depois de mais um dia era reconfortante, e desfrutava desse tão merecido descanso. Fechou os olhos, e a única coisa que veio em sua mente foi o rosto de Kukkaku. Aquele momento em que a viu quase nua e que em mais um de seus excessos de raiva, a bela mulher se lançou contra si, fazendo seus corpos se encontrarem. Lembrou da sensação de ter o corpo da mulher amada em contato com o seu, sua respiração praticamente misturada com a dela e a forma como seus lábios se tocaram tão suavemente. Recordou de como ele teve que se controlar ao máximo para não beijá-la com todo o amor que ele vinha contendo a décadas.

Mal sabia ele que o mesmo acontecia com ela. No quarto que dividia com Yoruichi, a morena, usando apenas uma curta camisola branca e uma calcinha minúscula de mesma cor, se revirava no futon repetidas vezes. Uma maldita insônia lhe atacava e a mesma tinha nome, sobrenome e patente: Capitão Juushiro Ukitake. Não parava de pensar que ele estivesse se envolvendo com a professora e tal hipótese fazia seu coração doer. Lembrou de quando quase se beijaram e de como ela esteve a ponto de fazê-lo se sua amiga não tivesse chegado. Chegou a conclusão mais fatídica e terrível de todas: o desejava. Desejava contemplar para sempre aquele rosto lindo que mais parecia ter sido desenhado pelo mais benevolente dos Deuses de tão perfeito que era. Queria ter para si seus olhares amorosos e ter aqueles claros e macios cabelos cor de prata entre seus dedos. Desejava como louca aquele corpo perfeito, e provar do gosto daquela desejosa boca, que parecia uma perdição só de olhar. Não apenas o desejava, o amava, mas não queria admitir, não queria aceitar a ideia de amar o homem no qual ela cria piamente ser o culpado pela morte de seu irmão, e ela continuaria negando esse sentimento para si mesma até a hora de sua morte... se preciso fosse.

De volta ao quarto de Ukitake, o mesmo sempre fazia uma espécie de "ritual" antes de dormir. Falava baixinho e repetidas vezes, quase como um mantra, uma frase. Depois outra frase... e essas duas frases destinadas a uma única pessoa. Adormeceu... e sonhou com o momento em que poderia ter sua amada em seus braços sem nenhum tipo de sentimento negativo que os pudesse separar. Em sua cama, Kukkaku podia sentir, receber cada palavra como se as mesmas acariciassem seus ouvidos e acalmassem seu sempre tão arredio coração. "Kimi wa... Hitori janai." "Hitori janai." "Mamoritai... zettai ni"¹.

E os dois por fim adormeceram, pensando, desejando e amando um ao outro, mesmo sendo apenas dentro de seus corações.

* * *

Rangiku se debatia em sua cama. Não conseguia dormir, e, na verdade, não queria. O pesadelo que teve mais cedo a torturava, deixando o coração da ruiva cada vez mais confuso. Estava aterrorizada com a visão que teve de Gin, e apenas o desejava longe de si. Ao ver Izuru a protegendo, sua mente foi tomada por um intenso e agradável alívio. Estar com o loiro a fazia sentir bem. Um sentimento de paz invadiu o seu ser. Ela só sabia que era bom. Gostava da sua companhia, sua amizade e seus abraços acolhedores, e, porque não dizer também, de seus beijos? Aliás, que beijos. Depois que o tempo passou e ela pôde pensar nas coisas com mais calma, percebeu o quanto seu amigo era especial. Aquele beijo que trocou com ele quando estava "dominada" pelos efeitos do álcool serviu para esclarecer muitas coisas. O que recebeu como resposta foi um beijo terno, cheio de carinho e respeito, coisa que ela jamais recebera de Ichimaru. Lembrou do segundo beijo com malícia, de como seus corpos chamavam um pelo outro... a pele dele suada sendo acariciada por suas mãos que só queriam mais dele, e mesmo o Capitão alegando estar magoado, nem por um momento o seu beijo deixou de transmitir o que ele verdadeiramente sentia por ela: amor. Precisava dormir, mas não queria, pois se continuasse tendo pesadelos como o de hoje, acabaria enlouquecendo. Atormentada, a ruiva novamente vestiu seu uniforme e saiu correndo sem rumo pelo Seireitei, onde deu de cara com Nanao, que fazia uma ronda noturna, e ambas foram ao chão por causa do impacto.

— Rangiku? Ficou doida? O que faz aqui a essa hora correndo com tanto desespero? – A morena disse ao se recompor.

— Nanao! – Gritou em prantos abraçando a amiga. — Eu estou desesperada.

— Acalme-se. Vamos para o quartel da Divisão Oito e no meu quarto você me conta tudo, está bem?

A ruiva concordou ainda chorosa e a morena achou melhor conversarem no escritório, onde depois de se servirem de uma xícara de chá, a moça de óculos aguardou para ouvir o relato de sua amiga.

— O que aconteceu, Rangiku? Por que você está assim?

— Nanao... você acha possível... amar dois homens?

— O que? De onde você tirou tamanho disparate?

E depois que Rangiku contou sobre o pesadelo que teve, Nanao fez uma expressão confusa, tão confusa como a mente de Rangiku naquele momento.

— Olha... eu diria que você está bem perturbada. Eu acho que não é possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, e, se me permite dizer, para mim, o que você sente pelo Ichimaru nunca foi amor. – A Tenente de Kyoraku disse ajeitando seus óculos.

— Sentia... o que eu _sentia_ por ele, você quer dizer.

— E ainda não sente?

— Não! Eu estou confusa. Não sei!

— E o que o Izuru, quer dizer, o Capitão Kira, tem a ver com isso?

— Você não entendeu o que eu disse? É como se o meu coração estivesse dividido entre esses dois. Eu não sei o que eu sinto ou o que eu penso sobre eles.

— Pois para mim está muito claro. Se as coisas são como no seu sonho, você está apaixonada pelo Capitão Kira.

— Não... isso não é possível... Não é possível que com apenas dois beijos...

— Como era a sua relação com o Ichimaru? Como ele a tratava?

— Ah, Nanao... – Respirou fundo ao bebericar um pouco do chá de camomila. — Não tínhamos uma relação... tínhamos um caso. Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje...

 **[Flashback ON]**

O vento agitava as cortinas do quarto do então Capitão da Divisão Três. A quente noite de verão estava ainda mais quente dentro daquele quarto. Gemidos femininos e abafados grunhidos masculinos eram ouvidos no cômodo, mas o gemidos femininos não eram necessariamente de prazer. Eram de dor. A mancha vermelha no lençol da cama do Capitão era a prova da pureza de Rangiku, que acabara de lhe ser tirada. O homem de cabelos claros e boca grande a mirou satisfeito por ter sido o primeiro. Por tê-la violado sem permitir que nenhum outro o fizesse antes de si. Ela não estava pronta, mas isso não foi impedimento para que Gin satisfizesse seus desejos sórdidos. Agarrou Rangiku, e como um animal faminto a arrastou para o seu aposento durante uma festa de fim de semana em seu quartel quando ninguém estava olhando. Lá, sem nenhum cuidado, a possuiu de forma fria e fútil, sem se preocupar com ela em nenhum momento. Ele não era carinhoso, não era gentil. Seus toques eram frios e carregados de luxúria. Era a única coisa que Ichimaru sentia: luxúria e mais luxúria, e apenas usava e abusava do corpo de Rangiku como bem queria, pois sabia que ela nunca diria "não" a ele. Por isso, naquela fatídica noite, a invadiu sem consideração, sem carinho, amor ou cuidado, pois o mesmo não sentia nada disso. Aquele pênis grande e deveras possessivo adentrou a vagina seca e despreparada da virgem ruiva, cujo desesperado grito de dor certamente poderia ter sido ouvido pelo Seireitei inteiro se o local não estivesse selado pela barreira de Kido que Ichimaru criou.

— O que você fez? Que dor foi essa? – Perguntou assustada.

— Relaxe, minha querida. – Respondeu cínico. — Só tirei sua virgindade, algo que estava me atrapalhando. Agora sim poderemos sentir o prazer total?

— "Poderemos"? Você chama essa dor de prazer? Só pode estar louco.

Ignorou os protestos da Tenente e continuou suas investidas. Cada vez que tentava continuar o ato, o mesmo se tornava chato para ele e doloroso ao extremo para ela, pois a mesma não tinha lubrificação, e as dores causadas pela penetração a faziam chorar. Não apenas a dor física, mas a dor moral por ser tratada daquela forma pelo homem que sempre acreditou amar a fez cair em um mar de lágrimas. Ichimaru a soltou de qualquer jeito na cama e a olhou com desdém ao se vestir e abrir a porta.

— Aonde vai?

— Vou voltar pra festa e beber. Nem para trepar decentemente você presta.

Bateu a porta, deixando uma machucada Rangiku sobre a cama desabando em lágrimas. Foi apenas a primeira de muitas noites como aquela...

 **[Flashback OFF]**

Nanao ficou aterrorizada com o relato de Rangiku, e depois de velar o choro da amiga por longos minutos, a mesma acabou adormecendo no sofá do escritório.

Enquanto isso, em Karakura, um homem de aparência jovem flutuava no céu de cabeça para baixo, observando atento uma pequena garganta se abrir perto dali. Um Menos saiu da mesma, mas foi habilmente exterminado por um único golpe da Zanpakutou do desconhecido de cabelos loiros.

— Ora ora... as coisas parecem estar ficando interessantes nesta cidade. – Pensou consigo, lambendo os próprios lábios...

 **つづく** **continua...**

 **Nota¹** : As frases de Ukitake: "Kimi wa... Hitori janai." (Você não está sozinha, no caso, Kukkaku) - "Mamoritai... zettai ni" (Quero te proteger... definitivamente). Bem, acho que é só por hoje, já que não tenho nenhum leitor com quem interagir kkkkkkkk


	9. Confusão

**Capítulo 9 – Confusão**

Mais um dia começava no imenso curso do universo. Nanao dormiu no escritório da Divisão Oito no sofá ao lado do sofá onde Rangiku estava. Preocupada com o estado emocional da amiga, a morena logo acordou ao ouvir o choro baixo e abafado da ruiva cujo corpo estava virado para o sofá. Levantou de onde estava e foi até ela, fazendo um carinho nas longas madeixas cor de fogo.

— Não fique assim, amiga. Eu sei que a traição do Ichimaru ainda está muito recente e ela te afeta muito, mas você precisa superar isso.

— Mas eu estou pior. Isso não é tudo. Será que não entende?

— É por causa do Kira-kun?

— Sim! Se eu não tivesse feito aquela estupidez de tê-lo beijado e ainda por cima o ter confundido com o maldito do Gin...

— Mas se você não tivesse feito isso, não saberia sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos do Kira-kun. Pelo menos agora você sabe que ele a ama de verdade e ele a respeita como você merece.

— Só que isso piorou tudo! Eu não quero magoá-lo. Gosto tanto dele. Tanto... não seria justo. Gin já prejudicou muito a mim e ao Kira também e eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer, porém não queria perder a amizade dele.

— Então por que não vai atrás dele e se explica? Quem sabe as coisas não voltam a ser como antes?

— Já tentei, mas ele não quer me ver. Quando o procurei para me explicar ele me beijou e disse que estava devolvendo o beijo que lhe dei quando estava bêbada.

— Caramba... que situação. Não sei se entende, mas depois disso, dificilmente o Kira-kun vai querer te ver de novo. Eu até entendo o lado dele. Deve ser difícil ficar perto de você depois do que aconteceu, ainda mais agora que você está ciente dos sentimentos dele. Acho difícil as coisas entre vocês voltarem a ser como antes.

— Você tem razão. Mesmo assim... mesmo ele estando tão chateado comigo... eu só sentia um enorme carinho vindo do beijo dele, sabe? Em nenhum momento ele me desrespeitou ou foi grosseiro comigo. Acho que pela primeira vez... me senti amada.

— Ichimaru Gin é um canalha. Eu custo a crer que você ainda consiga sentir alguma coisa por aquele infeliz que te tratou tão mal. Se fosse comigo eu o cortaria em pedaços com a minha Zanpakutou.

— É aquela velha história de sempre: não podemos mandar no coração. Eu apenas vou lutar para tirar esse maldito miserável da minha mente de uma vez por todas.

— E o Kira-kun?

— Quanto a ele... acho melhor fazer o que ele pediu e deixa-lo em paz.

Terminada a conversa, Rangiku tomou o café da manhã na companhia de sua amiga Tenente e seguiu para a Divisão Dez para começar seus afazeres diários.

* * *

Na loja de Kisuke, a campainha tocou logo cedo. Uma animada Kyone e uma séria Nemu surpreenderam o loiro quando o mesmo abriu a porta. Para a surpresa ainda maior de Urahara, Kyoraku também estava com elas.

— E aí Kisuke? Bom dia! – Disse alegremente ao tirar seu inseparável chapéu de palha.

— Bom dia, Kyoraku-san. Nem acredito que hoje você fez a gentileza de vir trabalhar.

— Cof, cof...! Mais ou menos. A verdade é que eu trouxe essas lindas meninas para que você providencie Gigais para elas.

— Então as duas vão mesmo ficar aqui no mundo dos vivos?

— Sim. Foi um pedido delas e do Juushiro. Elas também irão à escola.

— Eu realmente não estou entendendo o porquê de quase metade do Gotei 13 estar enfiado na escola do Kurosaki, mas eu nem vou perder tempo perguntando.

— Eu estou tão surpresa quando você. – Yoruichi disse ao chegar com Kukkaku.

— Nossa, mas quanta idiotice! Se eu fosse aquele velho caduco colocaria o Seireitei todo aqui. Seria mais fácil. – Kukkaku reclamou ao botar sua maleta escolar por cima dos ombros indo em direção à porta.

— Shiba Kukkaku?! – Kyone exclamou surpresa. — Sabia que a Senhora estava aqui, mas não esperava que ficasse tão bonita neste uniforme. O Capitão Ukitake sempre falou muito bem da Senhora. De como ele admira a sua força e o seu jeito valente de ser e claro, como a Senhora é bonita também.

— É mesmo? Pois diga ao seu Capitão para ele não perder seu tempo me elogiando e nem usar uma criança para me mandar recadinhos.

— Mas eu...

— Desculpe, Kukkaku-san, mas é bom que saiba que Ukitake-san jamais mandou que Kyone-chan fizesse o trabalho de "pombo-correio". Este foi apenas um comentário inocente baseado na rotina que ela presencia todos os dias em sua Divisão.

— Já deu o seu recado. Obrigada.

A morena deu as costas e saiu o rumo à escola. Achava tudo aquilo uma palhaçada, mas preferiu fazer tudo de bom grado na esperança de que aquela punição ridícula terminasse o mais breve possível. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e logo viu que tinha saído muito cedo. Praguejou um pouco, mas continuou andando mesmo assim, e chegou na classe antes de todos os outros alunos.

Na mansão de Byakuya, o mesmo despertou. Os olhos azuis contemplaram o céu de igual cor pelo lado de fora da janela. Olhou para o relógio no criado mudo e rapidamente levantou, vestiu o uniforme, penteou os negros cabelos e foi tomar café. Ukitake já tinha ido na frente, e por incrível que pareça, chegou na sala de aula pouco depois de Kukkaku. Receoso pelo que ela poderia fazer por causa do ocorrido no dia anterior, o platinado apenas falou um simples "bom dia" para ela, que quase o fuzilou com o olhar, porém não respondeu e nem se mexeu de onde estava. Aos poucos os outros alunos iam chegando, e Byakuya chegou poucos minutos depois de Ukitake. Por alguma razão o moreno acordou ansioso para ir à escola naquele dia. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas inconscientemente olhou para a carteira vazia ao seu lado, esperando a chegada da garota. Ichigo, Sado, Ishida e os outros chegaram com Orihime, que alegremente cumprimentou a todos.

— Bom dia, Kuchiki-san!

Byakuya a olhou de canto, e respondeu calma e secamente como de costume.

— Bom dia.

A garota sentou em seu lugar, e logo os olhares do Kuchiki se direcionaram a ela. Olhava curioso como ela cumprimentava a todos sorridentemente. Aquele jeito alegre o encantava. Não esperava sentir algo assim vindo de uma humana, mas confessava para si mesmo que era bom. Era agradável ver suas lindas feições alegres e a forma como ela brindava a todos com o seu sorriso era algo que aquecia o seu coração gelado. Ria para si mesmo em seus pensamentos, mas jamais permitiria que algum sorriso transparecesse em sua face, pois ele mesmo tinha esquecido de como fazê-lo. A única coisa que lhe interessava naquele momento é que a companhia de Inoue Orihime o fazia relaxar. Além de toda a sua personalidade doce, o Capitão observava discretamente a sua beleza. Era uma linda jovem, não podia negar. Por um momento a lembrança de Hisana lhe veio à mente, assim como o rosto de sua falecida e adorada esposa. Os momentos vividos com ela foram, sem dúvida, os melhores de sua longa vida. Embora cinco anos para um Shinigami não fosse praticamente nada, para ele, aqueles cinco anos foram como viver cinco séculos ao lado da mulher amada. Deleitar-se com a postura gentil da humana que até poucos dias atrás ele nem sequer havia dirigido um olhar era tranquilizante para ele, que encontrava ali uma forma de se distrair e se refugiar um pouco por ser obrigado a executar aquela missão chata em um mundo ao qual ele não estava acostumado. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando Misato-sensei adentrou a sala, para o desespero de Ukitake, que percebeu o olhar mortífero que Kukkaku lançou sobre a professora, que rapidamente colocou seus pertences sobre a mesa.

— Bom dia, pessoal! Hoje teremos mais duas alunas novas com a gente. Espero que as tratem bem. – Anunciou sem cerimônia.

— De novo? Mais alunos novos? – Ichigo pensou. — Daqui a pouco vai ter gente saindo até pelas janelas desta sala.

— Pois bem, garotas, vocês já podem entrar.

Ao ver Kyone e Nemu entrarem na sala, Ichigo quase deu um salto da cadeira. Ishida sentiu o seu coração saltar dentro do peito quando viu a bela morena diante de seus olhos. A mulher que ocupava seus sonhos e pensamentos nas últimas semanas estava ali, parada na sua frente, e ele não sabia como reagir diante daquilo. Ele apenas ouviu as duas se apresentarem à pedido da professora.

— Eu sou Kotetsu Kyone. Prazer. – Disse a garota fazendo uma reverência.

— Kurotsuchi Nemu. – Falou seca e sem sentimentos.

— Hum... Vejamos onde vocês irão se sentar...

— Sensei! Posso sentar na sua frente?

— Ao lado do Juushiro-kun? Ah, sim! Tem uma carteira vazia. Quanto à Nemu-san... ah! Ao lado do Ishida-kun tem uma carteira disponível também.

O Quincy ficou constrangido com a proximidade da Shinigami além de surpreso e intrigado pelo fato de ela estar lá. Kukkaku suspirou um "pirralha melequenta" ao ver Kyone ao lado de Ukitake, e todas as atenções foram voltadas para as duas novatas. A Oficial de Juushiro era uma "pirralha" e todos estranharam a sua presença na classe, mas Nemu arrancou suspiros dos marmanjos e olhares indiscretos de Chizuru, fazendo tão ou até mais sucesso do que Kukkaku, devido aos seus belos atributos e ar misterioso. A arredia Líder do Clã Shiba olhava para a euforia de Kyone no decorrer da aula com raiva. A garota parecia ter nascido grudada ao seu Capitão, e ver aquilo deixava a impaciente mulher a ponto de vomitar. Odiava se sentir assim. Aquele ciúme que tomava conta de si cada vez que via alguém perto dele, mas prometeu a si mesma que iria se controlar, pois jamais permitiria que o Capitão da Décima Terceira Divisão percebesse que ela sente ciúmes dele.

A hora do recreio chegou depressa, e logo Ichigo arrastou todos para o terraço do colégio e começou a questionar Ukitake e Byakuya.

— Mas afinal o que está acontecendo aqui? Cada dia aparecem mais de vocês. Não estou entendendo nada. Alguma catástrofe está para acontecer e eu não estou sabendo?

— Kurosaki Ichigo. – Byakuya começou. — Kisuke Urahara explicou a você sobre a punição daqueles três impertinentes. – Disse tranquilamente, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Ukitake.

— Tá bom... e o que isso tem a ver com esse bando de Shinigamis aqui dentro?

— Teoricamente deveriam ser _apenas_ eu e o Ukitake. Quanto à presença _do resto_ , não é assunto meu. E falando nisso, o General Yamamoto tem um recado para você.

— Ele tem? E o que o velhote teria para falar comigo? – O ruivo perguntou com curiosidade.

— Ele disse que caso aparecesse algum hollow nesta cidade era para você e seus amigos se manterem à margem e deixar que eu ou o Ukitake tome conta da situação.

— O que? Mas por que ele daria tal ordem?

— Se quiser saber, pergunte a ele. Eu apenas acato as ordens e não as questiono.

Ichigo, Orihime, Sado e Ishida foram embora, deixando os dois Capitães sozinhos.

— Eu não sabia dessa ordem. Por acaso foi essa a "missão secreta" que o Genryuusai-sensei deu a você?

— É isso mesmo.

— Aquele velho não dá ponto sem nó mesmo. Eu sabia que aquele castigo não era à toa. Por falar nisso, Byakuya, ontem à noite eu senti uma Reiatsu anormal no meio da cidade. Pareceu ser um Menos. O mais curioso é que a presença desapareceu segundos depois, quando senti outra Reiatsu familiar.

— Provavelmente Kurosaki Ichigo o eliminou. Não se preocupe com besteiras.

— Você pode dizer que são besteiras, mas saiba que tinha algo bem diferente nisso tudo.

— O que você quer dizer com "diferente"?

— Não há dúvida de que quem eliminou aquele Menos era mesmo um Shinigami, porém, sua Reiatsu era diferente. Era como uma Reiatsu dupla, como se o ser em questão fosse metade Shinigami e metade hollow.

— Um híbrido? Então só podia ter sido Kurosaki Ichigo possuído pelo hollow interior dele. Não há outra explicação e nem motivos para se preocupar.

— Não. Eu posso afirmar com toda a certeza que aquela Reiatsu não era do Ichigo-kun.

— Espere um pouco, Capitão Ukitake. Se o que você disse foi verdade, isso significa que há outros Shinigamis como Kurosaki Ichigo por aí?

— Eu não sei. Só o que eu sei é que a Reiatsu que senti era notavelmente poderosa e estava sendo suprimida. E te digo mais! Essa presença pareceu ser de alguém que conhecemos há séculos.

Os dois Capitães se entreolharam apreensivos com a última afirmação de Ukitake e começaram a comer seus lanches enquanto eram observados por um grande grupo de estudantes que eufóricas, babavam pela beleza de ambos.

— Nossa! Até que enfim encontramos os novatos! – Disse uma.

— E juntos! – Exclamou a outra. — Nem acredito! São os rapazes mais lindos que já vi na minha vida.

— Concordo! Vou tirar uma foto deles.

— Caramba! Eles são lindos demais!

— O moreno é uma delícia, mas tem uma cara de poucos amigos que dá medo.

— Não. Eu prefiro o de cabelos prateados. Além de lindo é tão gentil. – Falou derretida.

Nesse meio tempo, Kyone chegou em seguida, trazendo o remédio de seu Capitão, e ignorando o grupo de histéricas, foi até os dois.

— Capitão Ukitake, está na hora do seu remédio.

— Obrigado, Kyone. Eu só quero te pedir um favor.

— O que o Senhor ordenar, Capitão.

— Você não deve me chamar de "Capitão" na escola ou na presença de outros humanos. Precisamos nos manter discretos.

— Me desculpe Senhor. Eu não sabia.

— Não tem problema.

Os três continuaram comendo até a próxima aula começar.

Em outra parte do pátio, Kukkaku comia seu lanche sossegada enquanto atraía para si olhares de cobiça dos marmanjos de plantão. Isso acontecia não apenas por ela ser muito bonita, mas também por possuir um corpo de fazer qualquer um subir pelas paredes só de olhar. Sentava com as pernas cruzadas no banco de concreto, e mesmo os grandes seios estando cobertos a muito contragosto pela blusa branca e o laço vermelho, chamavam a atenção por ela usar uma lingerie preta por baixo. As pernas eram um outro detalhe a mais, pois diferente das outras estudantes, ela era a única que usava meias pretas que cobriam toda a perna. Bem, quase toda, pois a meia em questão era uma 7/8 cuja renda aparecia quando a mesma estava sentada. Ao perceber que os depravados estavam de olho nela, a mulher rapidamente se irritou. Perto dali, Ukitake e Byakuya voltavam de seu lanche e se dirigiam de volta à sala de aula quando passaram pelo local bem a tempo de ver a morena esbravejar com os outros alunos.

— Mas qual é o problema de vocês, pirralhos? Por quanto tempo pretendem ficar aí me olhando? Perderam alguma coisa em mim ou estão tirando fotos das minhas pernas, da minha bunda e dos meus peitos? – Gritou enfurecida, deixando os rapazes assustados.

Ao perceber que um dos rapazes estava mesmo tirando fotos dela com o celular, a morena perdeu a cabeça e tirou um ovo cru que tinha dentro de sua lancheira, rapidamente o lançando contra o depravado, porém, o estudante desviou, e o ovo acertou em cheio a testa de Byakuya, para o desespero de Ukitake. O nojento líquido escorreu pelo cabelo e pelo rosto de Byakuya até chegar na camisa de seu uniforme. Ainda incrédulo, o moreno não podia assimilar tudo aquilo. Os dois olharam ao redor e viram um grupo de estudantes no canto da parede, quase todos com aparelhos de celular tirando fotos da bela líder do Clã Shiba.

— Fique calmo, Byakuya. Alguém poderia explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Ukitake questionou, tentando compreender a situação.

— E você ainda pergunta, Ukitake? Será que não viu o que aconteceu? Esta mulher louca jogou essa coisa nojenta na minha cabeça.

— Epa! Não fale assim comigo! Trate de me respeitar, Kuchiki!

— Mas que hipocrisia. Quem você pensa que é para falar de respeito quando está mais do que visto que você nem sabe o significado desta palavra?

— Parem com esse bate-boca. Isso não vai levar a lugar algum.

— E você não se meta, cabeça de neve! Não tenho porque aguentar insultos deste Senhor.

— E eu tenho porque levar ovada?

— Já chega vocês dois! E por que diabos você jogaria um ovo em alguém?

— Pergunte a este bando de moleques pervertidos que não paravam de tirar fotos minhas.

— É mesmo? E você se incomodou com isso? Pensei que esse tipo de coisa alimentasse o seu ego, já que você adora chamar a atenção e ficar se exibindo por aí. – Byakuya disse com ironia.

— O que? O que você acha que está insinuando? – Kukkaku gritou raivosa.

A confusão estava ficando tensa e Ukitake estava em uma situação difícil. Achou melhor intervir antes que as coisas ficassem piores.

— Calados! Até agora vocês só fizeram discutir. – Falou, indo até os jovens. — É verdade que estavam tirando fotos dela?

— É claro que sim. – Respondeu um deles.

— E por que fizeram isso?

— Mas como porquê? Você é cego, por acaso? Ela é muito gostosa.

— Seu pirralho desgraçado! Eu vou arrebentar a sua cara! – A morena correu para cima do grupo, mas Ukitake a segurou pelos braços.

— Vocês não deviam ter feito isso. Não se invade a privacidade das pessoas desse jeito. É melhor vocês saírem daqui. – O platinado disse serenamente.

— SAIAM! – Kukkaku gritou histérica, fazendo os rapazes correrem desesperados para longe dali.

— Você é a culpada de tudo isso. Considerando a maneira como você _não_ se veste, ainda quer bancar a "Dama Recatada"? Você é mesmo uma mulherzinha de quinta. – Byakuya disse nervoso.

— Você disse mulherzinha de quinta?! Pois engula isso junto com todos os seus dentes! – Gritou, aproveitando um momento de distração de Ukitake ao se soltar dele, acertando um belo soco em Byakuya, ferindo o canto da boca do Capitão.

— Sua maldita! Como se atreveu a tocar em mim?

— Cale essa sua boca! Não me ofenda mais! Quem você pensa que é para me julgar? O modo como eu me visto ou me comporto não interfere no meu caráter. Isso não dá direito a ninguém invadir a minha privacidade e me insultar. Você é ridículo!

— Sua... – O moreno disse ao se aproximar, mas Ukitake se colocou no meio dos dois.

— Nem pense em encostar nela, Byakuya.

— E você acha que eu vou deixar barato esta agressão? Eu estou sujo e sangrando por culpa dela, fora os insultos.

— Foi você que começou a insultá-la e eu não vou permitir que você coloque sequer um dedo nela. Não é assim que se trata uma mulher ou se resolvem os problemas.

— Mas é _assim_ que esta mulher pede para ser tratada.

— Kukkaku-san, saia daqui agora.

— Não vou sair. Não preciso de homem nenhum para me defender. Posso cuidar sozinha de tipos como este aí, e você não me dá ordens.

— Saia daqui logo! – O platinado falou alto e muito sério, assustando a bela mulher e surpreendendo Byakuya. Sem alternativa, ela deixou os dois sozinhos, mas claro, ficando escondida atrás da parede e vendo tudo.

— Você ficou louco, Ukitake? Como pôde defender aquela mulher depois de tudo o que ela fez?

— Sou eu quem não te reconheço mais, Byakuya. Que ideia é essa de cogitar bater em uma mulher?

— E quem disse que eu ia bater nela? Aliás, ela não é uma mulher. É uma qualquer que anda por aí se exibindo. Uma pessoa sem moral que acha que tudo se resolve mediante a violência. Alguém como ela não merece que eu você a defenda.

Ukitake se irritou com os insultos de Byakuya. Por mais que ele estivesse chateado, não era certo julgar uma pessoa pela maneira de ser. Apertou o punho direito com força, se controlando para não acertar o outro lado do rosto do Capitão da Sexta Divisão.

— Cale a boca, Byakuya. Você reclama dos insultos de Kukkaku-san, mas você está se ouvindo? Como questiona a honra dela a troco de nada se você nem pode provar o que disse?

— Eu não entendo a sua postura, Ukitake. – Comentou ao se recostar em uma árvore no meio do pátio. — Por que se empenha tanto em defender esta mulher? Por acaso você é como aqueles garotos e também se apaixonou pelos belos atributos dela?

Kukkaku ficou apreensiva e temeu pela resposta do veterano Capitão. O sangue de Ukitake ferveu ao ouvir cada palavra de Byakuya. Ele não apenas ofendeu Kukkaku como ofendeu a ele também. Cansado de ser insultado, o platinado deu um soco na árvore atrás do moreno, parando o punho no tronco ao lado do rosto dele. Tal gesto surpreendeu a ele e Kukkaku também. Byakuya sentiu o ar provocado pela força do golpe de Ukitake tocar seu rosto, fazendo um pequeno corte abaixo de seu olho esquerdo. Ele só teve tempo para ouvir as indagações do veterano.

— E se eu realmente estivesse apaixonado por ela? Qual seria o problema? Você está muito enganado se acha que eu sou como _todos_ os homens. O que eu amo é a essência da pessoa, a garra, o caráter. Aparência é o de menos. O que vale é o interior das pessoas. Muito me admira que logo _você_ , que se casou com uma moça pobre de Rukongai esteja dizendo tamanha besteira.

— Pois sou eu quem estou admirado. Nunca te vi tão exaltado. O que deu em você? Por acaso você ama mesmo Shiba Kukkaku? Pode falar. Está escrito na sua testa, por isso não suporta que ninguém a insulte.

— Quer saber a verdade? Eu amo Shiba Kukkaku. Amo como nunca amei e acho que nunca seria capaz de amar mais ninguém, por isso muito me irrita que você a trate com tamanho desrespeito sem nem ao menos ter motivos para isso.

— Eu não posso acreditar que um homem como você, com toda a sua educação, calma e classe esteja mesmo apaixonado por uma mulher que, embora tenha o status, faz questão de se comportar como uma pessoa primitiva e sem educação.

— Sei de tudo isso, mas não tive culpa. Apenas me apaixonei. Você deve saber muito bem disso, pois já se apaixonou e sabe que isso não depende da nossa vontade. Eu não escolhi amá-la, mas para o meu azar aconteceu, e também aconteceu de ela repetir sempre que pode que me odeia. Acha que é fácil para mim lidar com tudo isso?

— Tudo bem. Você venceu. Eu sei como se sente, e não quero brigar com você por isso.

— Pois eu também detesto brigas, por isso eu peço que vocês tentem conviver em paz, pelo menos aqui neste colégio enquanto esta punição sem sentido do Genryuusai-sensei durar.

— Então eu acho que podemos esquecer este incidente.

— Por mim tudo bem. Vamos voltar para a sala?

— Imundo como estou? Impossível. Vá na frente e dê qualquer desculpa se perguntarem por mim.

Ukitake concordou e foi na frente. Kukkaku, que ainda não tinha saído de onde estava, caiu sentada no chão, sem acreditar no que ouviu. Cada palavra dita pelo Capitão machucou seu coração, pois ela não fazia ideia de que Juushiro tivesse tais sentimentos nobres por ela, mesmo ela o tratando da pior maneira possível. Não teve coragem de voltar para a aula. Teria vergonha de olhar para ele de novo. Se sentiu pequena, estúpida, indigna... fugiu para o telhado onde remoeu esse turbilhão de sentimentos. Acabou adormecendo sem perceber.

Incomodado, Byakuya foi até uma espécie de tanque do lado de fora, próximo aos banheiros onde tinham várias torneiras para os alunos se refrescarem após saírem da aula de educação física. Colocou sua cabeça debaixo da torneira com certo receio. Aquele lugar parecia sujo, e ele pensou que sairia ainda mais sujo dali ao invés de se limpar. Abriu a torneira e sentiu o líquido gelado cair sobre sua cabeça, molhando os longos fios negros. Orihime passou pelo local enquanto ia de volta para a sala, e sem entender o que acontecia, acabou chamando por ele.

— Kuchiki-san? O que está fazendo? – Perguntou inocente, assustando Byakuya, que acabou batendo a cabeça na torneira.

— Ai! – Resmungou baixo, tirando a cabeça de debaixo da água e a encarando.

A garota olhou para o Capitão com curiosidade. Ele estava totalmente descomposto com os cabelos molhados caindo sobre seus ombros, molhando ainda mais sua camisa, que já estava molhada por causa do líquido que escorreu de dentro do ovo. Não só isso. Reparou também nas cascas do ovo sobre os ombros e em algumas partes das madeixas escuras. Se aproximou do belo homem com cuidado, e fechando sua delicada mão, deixou apenas o polegar e o indicador posicionados, retirando com cuidado um pedaço de casca no topo da cabeça de Byakuya, que levantou seu olhar seguindo a mão dela.

— Puxa, parece que você sofreu algum tipo de acidente, estou certa? – Perguntou divertida ao observar a casca do ovo em sua mão. — E também... pelo jeito, o cheiro desse ovo não está nem um pouco agradável.

— Eu... eu...

— Não diga nada! – Exclamou, erguendo a palma da mão na frente do rosto dele para fazê-lo se calar. — Eu posso te ajudar com isso.

Byakuya ficou sem reação para contestar, sair ou simplesmente ignorar a garota. Apenas deixou que ela fizesse o que quisesse, afinal de contas, o que ele teria a perder? Olhou cauteloso quando Orihime tirou um lenço rosa de seu bolso e foi até a torneira para molhar o pequeno paninho. Novamente se aproximou do Capitão com cuidado e delicadamente passou o lenço úmido pelo rosto sujo de Byakuya, que não entendia o porquê, mas era como se não pudesse se mover diante da doçura e o sorriso lindo que a humana possuía. Fechou os olhos azuis por alguns instantes, e sorriu mentalmente. Devia estar mesmo muito louco ou solitário para se sentir feliz com aquele pequeno gesto vindo de uma humana tão peculiar. Inoue olhava atentamente para o moreno. Era lindo, e sua beleza singular chamara sua atenção desde a primeira vez que o viu na Soul Society. Agora que estava tão perto dele, não pôde deixar de apreciar ainda mais suas feições que, apesar de másculas, eram bastante delicadas ao mesmo tempo. Ficou tentada em tocar os lisos fios negros, mas se deteve ao pensar que ele poderia interpretar aquilo como um abuso, mas confessava para si mesma que estava adorando apreciá-lo tão perto de si. Seu olhar acinzentado parou abaixo do olho esquerdo do Kuchiki, onde a menina viu um pequeno corte. As pontas dos dedos longos e finos tocaram o local com suavidade. Fez o mesmo no canto dos lábios do belo homem, que também foram feridos por Kukkaku. Usando seus poderes, a ruiva curou os pequenos ferimentos, deixando Byakuya impressionado. Ela ainda se perdia diante da beleza do gélido homem, cuja frieza dava a ele um charme diferenciado. Inoue foi surpreendida quando sentiu a mão gelada do moreno sobre seu pulso.

— O que você fez? – Questionou frio ao quebrar o contato.

— Você estava machucado, então eu te curei.

— Hum... – Respondeu monossilábico, baixando levemente a cabeça e desviando o olhar.

— Mas não pude fazer o mesmo por sua camisa. Acho que não vai poder voltar para a aula com o uniforme molhado e sujo.

— Eu nem ao menos pensava nisso. Morreria de vergonha. Estou nojento.

Orihime sorriu e voltou a analisa-lo atentamente. A camisa molhada marcando o corpo de pele alva era, no mínimo, tentador. Não era uma jovem dada a tais pensamentos, mas era inevitável não sentir um calor descomunal invadir seu corpo subindo por seus pés até o último fio de seu cabelo. Nunca esteve tão próxima de um homem... tão homem, digamos assim. Seu coração acelerou ao vidrar seu olhar nos ombros largos e no peito musculoso destacado pela camisa molhada. O mesmo acontecia com Byakuya, que fascinado pela beleza da garota, não percebeu uma garganta se abrir no céu bem acima deles. Um Menos Grande surgiu atrás do Capitão e lançou um cero rapidamente. Orihime gritou assustada, e Byakuya sentiu a forte energia se aproximar de si. Fazendo uso de sua velocidade mais do que aprimorada, pegou Inoue em seus braços e desviou com facilidade do ataque, que destruiu algumas árvores presentes no local. Segurando a cintura da garota firmemente com sua mão esquerda, apoiando o corpo dela sobre o seu, ele saltou no ar e disparou um Kido com a mão direita.

— Hadou Número 33: Sōkatsui.

Segurando firme o ombro de Byakuya, Orihime observou possessa o hollow se desintegrar e virar fumaça, agradecendo aos céus por todos os alunos já terem se recolhido para a aula, e ninguém ter presenciado a situação.

— Impressionante! Esse Kido foi realmente espetacular. Usou um feitiço sem encantamento e mesmo assim causou um estrago significativo, derrotando um Menos Grande sem esforço. Só mesmo um Capitão poderia fazer tal coisa. – Disse empolgada, olhando para Byakuya com fascínio.

— Está enganada. Dentro desse Gigai o meu poder espiritual foi consideravelmente reduzido. Se eu estivesse fora do Gigai, meu Kido teria sido muito mais forte.

— Mais forte? Mas se esse já foi devastador...

Byakuya não deu atenção ao que ela dizia, pois sentiu um baque de energia perto de si. O cero disparado pelo Menos de alguma forma fez uma espécie de curva e ia atingir Orihime em cheio, mas ele só teve tempo de se virar e receber todo o ataque sobre si. Eles caíram e rolaram pelo chão, e Inoue se deparou desesperada com um ferido Byakuya, cujo corpo inerte estava caído no chão por debaixo dela. Levantou o rosto devagar, e ele a encarava preocupado.

— Você está... bem?

— E... estou.

Ela respondeu hesitante se sentindo culpada pelo acontecido, já que o distraiu com o seu falatório desnecessário. A respiração dele ofegava e os lábios entreabertos a procura de ar seguido da voz grave que saiu como um fio apenas para saber se ela estava bem mexeu com a jovem humana como nunca antes. Os brilhantes olhos azuis do belo Capitão a miravam com um misto de preocupação e alívio. Reagiu com apreensão quando tais olhos se fecharam e seu corpo agiu por conta própria quando ela uniu seus finos lábios aos dele em um beijo doce e inocente.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

Então, amados leitores? Eu não sei se a parte de ByaxHime ficou decente ou muito tosca kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk não sei se o Capitão bonitão ficou um tanto OOC, mas... eu também quis fazer ele e o Ukilindo se entenderem, já que ia dar merda se eles resolvessem _mesmo_ partir pro pau. Vamos ver se agora a Kukkaku toma vergonha na cara e para de perseguir o Ukidivo.


	10. Inversão

**Capítulo 10 – Inversão**

No colégio, logo acima de onde estavam Byakuya e Orihime caídos no chão, trocando um inocente beijo, um homem de longos cabelos loiros flutuava no céu de cabeça para baixo bebendo a água em uma garrafa. O mesmo homem que destruiu outro hollow na noite anterior observava toda a cena, e viu quando o Capitão da Sexta Divisão deu conta da criatura usando apenas um Kido. Atento, ele apenas acompanhava tudo o que se passava, analisando cuidadosamente cada situação que via.

— Ora, ora... se não é Kuchiki Byakuya. Estou impressionado ao ver como aquele moleque invocadinho cresceu. Não é à toa que conseguiu derrotar aquele hollow com apenas um Kido. Esses Shinigamis... Será que não conseguem nem mesmo usar suas Zanpakutous dentro de um Gigai? – Perguntava para si ao sentir o vento agitar suas longas madeixas e suas roupas, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Não havia ninguém lá. Nenhum aluno, nenhum professor, nem ao menos um inspetor. Ninguém ali que testemunhasse tal fato. Da janela da sala de aula, apenas Juushiro Ukitake observou o ataque do hollow e a maneira hábil como Byakuya lidou com a situação. Além dele, Ishida também viu tudo de onde estava sentado. Ichigo deu de ombros e resolveu não se importar, já que os Capitães haviam deixado bem claro para ele não fazê-lo. Não apenas isso, mas tanto o Capitão quanto o Quincy preferiram ignorar o fato de Byakuya e Orihime estarem no chão, um por cima do outro, e optaram por não saber por que ambos _ainda_ estavam naquela posição. Da distância em que estavam era difícil para eles ver com detalhes, e os dois não estavam se importando com isso, de qualquer maneira.

Naquele momento só os dois importavam. Orihime não sabia porque tinha feito aquilo, apenas sabia que _tinha_ feito. Dentro de seu turbulento coração ela não sabia se tinha beijado o belo Capitão apenas por preocupação de momento, atração física, medo ou por qualquer outra porcaria que tenha sido. Só sabia que estava ali, deitada sobre o grande corpo do Imponente Capitão da Sexta Divisão do Gotei 13. O irmão mais velho de sua grande amiga Rukia, a quem ela considerava como uma verdadeira irmã também. Que diabos deu nela? Que diabos aconteceu para que ela agir daquela forma? A garota também não sabia. Apenas sabia que estava gostando... e muito. Byakuya, porém, não reagia. Ela não sabia se ele estava desmaiado por causa do impacto que sofreu ao ser atingido pelo cero, mas a verdade é que o seu egoísmo momentâneo a impediu de pensar no atual estado de saúde dele. Ter seus lábios colados ao dele daquela forma tão cálida e simples fora a coisa mais maravilhosa que já lhe aconteceu. Mais maravilhosa do que ela pensaria ser com Ichigo ou com qualquer outro garoto que já deu em cima dela jurando amor eterno na escola. Não. Definitivamente com _ele_ tudo era diferente, e a diferença não poderia ser descrita com palavras, pois nem ela mesma saberia utilizá-las para isso. Mas acima de tudo, Inoue estava envergonhada por ter se atrevido a beijar ninguém menos que Kuchiki Byakuya, e a forma como ele iria reagir a isso a preocupou. Instantaneamente ela decidiu quebrar o breve contato, e embora não tenha sido um beijo de verdade e não passado de um simples encostar de lábios, ela pediu aos céus para que ele realmente estivesse desmaiado e não se lembrasse de nada, porém já era tarde. Ficou surpresa e assustada ao mesmo tempo ao sentir os lábios dele se contraírem devagar, moldando-se aos dela com uma suavidade que ela jamais pensou ser possível vinda de um homem tão sério e frígido como ele. Seus lábios se encaixavam de maneira perfeita, como se fossem um só. E de forma natural, ele abriu a boca pedindo passagem, para uma surpresa ainda maior de Orihime, que como uma marionete, sucumbiu ao irresistível "comando" dado por ele quando sentiu a quente língua do atraente Capitão invadiu sua boca de forma possessiva e envolvente, porém calma e avassaladora, tão avassaladora quanto suas mãos, que se enlaçavam em seus longos cabelos ruivos. Ela só teve tempo para matar sua vontade de antes, e envolvendo o rosto masculino em suas pequenas e delicadas mãos, seus dedos se aventuraram no comprimento dos fios ébano, contrastando com perfeição a sua pele marfim, tão perfeita, que nem parecia ser real. Sentiu a maciez dos lisos fios e seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, pois nunca imaginou estar mesmo sendo beijada por _ele_.

Byakuya, por outro lado, estava confuso. Há muito tempo o Capitão não se sentia daquela maneira. Desde que sua esposa morreu, ele nunca tinha trocado sequer um gesto de carinho com outra mulher. De alguma forma ele sentia que estava traindo a memória de sua esposa, mas também não podia trair a si mesmo. Ele era um homem adulto, bastante adulto, por sinal, e sabia perfeitamente distinguir o que sentia. Por alguns instantes se lembrou das palavras de Yoruichi e de quando ela disse que a causa da sua amargura e seu mau humor era falta de sexo. Não, ele jamais pensava nisso enquanto beijava a garota, e Yoruichi não estava 100% certa em suas palavras. A verdade é que ele se sentia só. Sentia falta de uma companheira a quem ele pudesse se dedicar, afinal de contas, ele já estava viúvo há mais de 40 anos, e bem ou mal, para quem já foi casado, isso causava um sentimento de vazio dentro de si. Também não podia negar que aquela garota alegre, cheia de energia e gentileza o encantava de uma forma que ele nunca tinha vivido antes. Era difícil de explicar, mas ele gostava de Orihime, e gostava mais do que podia imaginar.

Os corações dispararam em igual ritmo, e logo Byakuya segurou firme as costas de Orihime, colando o peito dela no seu e levantou-se de onde estavam, ainda sem desfazer o beijo, mas o contato foi forçadamente rompido quando de pé, tiveram que lidar com a diferença de altura. Estavam vermelhos, ofegantes e muito confusos. Inoue estava muito envergonhada. Queria simplesmente cavar um buraco e se enfiar dentro dele. Byakuya, por sua vez, estava com a mesma expressão calma e inalterável, como se absolutamente nada o incomodasse, nada o desestruturasse. De fato, nada deixava Kuchiki Byakuya envergonhado. E nem mesmo uma humana linda, encantadora e inocentemente sexy seria capaz de conseguir isso. Byakuya era Byakuya, afinal de contas. E sendo simplesmente Byakuya, ele fez a simplória pergunta sem emoção, e com a sua mesma imponência de sempre.

— Você está bem?

A humana bateu nas próprias roupas, tentando tirar a poeira que vinha delas de quando caíram e rolaram no chão. Um flashback veio em sua cabeça e ela apenas pensava em como rolar no chão com aquele homem tão lindo e, literalmente, tão homem, foi algo incrivelmente excitante, novo e inimaginável. Não apenas isso. Ele era totalmente diferente dos pirralhos com quem a garota estava acostumada a conviver todos os dias naquela escola, entre eles o próprio Ichigo, que apesar de ela acreditar amar desde sempre, de longe era muito diferente de Byakuya. Ichigo era bem maduro para um jovem de sua idade, mesmo assim, haviam momentos em que ele se comportava como o que realmente era: um adolescente que volta e meia tinha o destino do mundo na ponta da lâmina de sua Zanpakutou por várias vezes, e isso o tornava uma pessoa um tanto problemática e instável. Viu que o olhar do belo moreno ainda estava sobre si, e prontamente respondeu à pergunta.

— E... estou. Mas sou eu quem deveria perguntar isso. Kuchiki-san foi atingido por um cero, não foi? – Ela questionou num tom preocupado.

— É. Aquele maldito hollow possuía uma habilidade muito estranha. De alguma forma ele pôde mudar a trajetória do seu cero e fazê-lo voltar contra nós quando acreditamos que ele já estava derrotado. Mas que truque mais covarde e sujo. – Respondeu altivo, levando os dedos abaixo do queixo.

Orihime voltou a observar Byakuya, o que mais uma chamou a atenção do Capitão.

— O que foi?

— Nada demais. Eu apenas estava pensando na sua postura.

— E o que você quer dizer com isso? Você diz coisas que eu não entendo.

— Não! É que mesmo diante dessa situação, mesmo estando todo sujo e ainda ferido, você ainda consegue manter sua altivez e essa postura que lembra muito a de um príncipe. – Falou escancaradamente.

— Príncipe? Eu? – O homem rebateu surpreso, piscando os olhos seguidamente.

— Sim. Seus modos, seus gestos e seu tom de voz. Tudo em você é tão polido. Sua educação é admirável.

— Eu sou como sou. Isso não é importante. E, a propósito, quero que me responda uma coisa: porque você me beijou agora a pouco? – Perguntou de forma fria, esquecendo completamente do fato de que _ele_ também correspondeu.

— Eu, eu, eu, eu, eu...! – Gritou morrendo de vergonha agitando seus braços. — Olha, já passou da hora de voltar para a classe. A aula já deve ter recomeçado faz tempo. Hahaha! Eu estou indo. Divirta-se aqui fora e não esqueça de me dizer se você já está bem. Até mais! – Falou ao sair correndo e dando risadas nervosas, deixando para trás um Capitão completamente confuso.

— É... – Suspirou derrotado. — Acho melhor fugir deste lugar por hora e voltar para casa. É o melhor que eu tenho a fazer depois deste ferimento nas minhas costas.

* * *

O pôr-do-sol mais uma vez chegou à Cidade de Karakura. Todos os alunos já tinham ido para suas respectivas casas após mais um dia de aula se encerrar. Kukkaku permanecia adormecida no telhado da construção sem se importar com absolutamente nada. A revelação de mais cedo mexeu com o juízo dela, e as palavras de Ukitake ressoavam em sua mente como se estivessem grudadas em sua cabeça. Ele continuava na escola, pois ainda estava intrigado com a Reiatsu de Misato-sensei, e nada lhe tirava da cabeça que ela cedo ou tarde se tornaria um chamariz para Hollows. Ao terminar seus trabalhos para a aula do dia seguinte, a jovem educadora de longos cabelos presos seguiu pelos corredores da escola em direção à saída. Ukitake sentiu a Reiatsu dela se movimentar e desceu ao primeiro andar, dando de cara com Misato. Eles se chocaram quando o Capitão saiu da sala, e ambos caíram sentados, e todos os livros que a Professora trazia, assim como a pasta escolar de Juushiro ficaram espalhados pelo chão.

— Misato-sensei! A Senhora está bem? Eu sinto muito por isso!

— Juushiro-kun? O que faz aqui a essa hora de novo?

— Desculpe, Sensei. É que eu gostei muito dessa escola. Eu fico muito tempo estudando, e quando vou ver a hora passou, anoiteceu e eu ainda estou aqui. A Senhora sai tarde todos os dias? Não tem marido ou um namorado que a leve para casa ao invés de andar sozinha pelas ruas?

A jovem Professora o olhou pasma e seu rosto corou. Ela não acreditava estar ouvindo aquele tipo de pergunta de um de seus alunos, mas uma pontinha de tristeza invadiu o seu castanho olhar por baixo das lentes de seus óculos.

— Ah, ah... – Respirou fundo. — Você ainda é muito jovem e não entenderia. Trabalho é trabalho, e ficar aqui até tarde não é novidade para mim. Quanto ao marido ou namorado... – Respirou mais fundo ainda. — Eu não tenho, e na verdade é uma preocupação a menos.

— Eu entendo. Desculpe fazer uma pergunta tão indiscreta. Sinto muito mesmo por tê-la feito se sentir desconfortável.

— Hum... – Balançou a cabeça negando. — Não tem nada demais.

— Então já que é assim, eu poderia acompanhar a Sensei até em casa toda vez que eu ficar aqui até tarde, o que acha?

— Verdade? Se não for nenhum problema para você... Então eu agradeço. Se bem que...

— O que foi? – Perguntou apreensivo ao notar que ela o olhava de forma curiosa.

— É que eu não imagino como _você_ poderia me proteger.

— Por que diz isso?

— É que embora você seja um jovem muito alto, sua aparência é bastante... delicada, digamos assim.

Juushiro nada disse e recolheu todos os pertences do chão até que os dois seguiram até a saída da escola. Chegaram ao pátio ao mesmo tempo em que Kukkaku despertou, e de cima da construção, a morena observou os dois juntos enquanto eles caminhavam para fora.

— Sobre o que me perguntou lá dentro... Por que acha que eu não seria capaz de protegê-la se precisasse?

— Como eu disse antes, você parece ser tão frágil. Aliás, você é um jovem muito bonito. Tanto você quanto o seu amigo, Kuchiki-kun, viraram o centro das atenções. Todas as garotas do colégio ficam de olho em vocês, sabia?

— Isso é sério? Bem, eu confesso que não dou importância a esse tipo de coisa. Para os padrões humanos isso até pode ser verdade, mas eu não sou tão "jovem" quanto pareço.

— Mas o que você quer dizer?

— Ah não! Nada! Eu disse alguma coisa? – Tentou disfarçar ao perceber a besteira que falou. — Mas, voltando ao assunto, Sensei, a verdade é que eu sei me defender muito bem e posso defendê-la também. Eu pratico artes marciais desde muito pequeno. Pode acreditar. A Senhora estará segura comigo.

— Então nesse caso eu te agradeço muito. Vamos?

Ukitake balançou a cabeça assentindo e sorriu para a Professora, que retribuiu com um igual sorriso. Kukkaku ficou sentida ao ver tudo aquilo, e sem perceber ela estava seguindo os dois enquanto eles caminhavam pela calçada em direção à casa de Misato. A caminhada se estendeu por breves minutos, e ao passarem por um parque à beira de um chafariz, notaram que a noite já havia chegado e a lua cheia brilhava altiva junto com ela. Ukitake abriu um largo sorriso ao observar a lua brilhante e grandona no céu acompanhada de suas amigas estrelas. Misato olhou para o platinado curiosa ao notar a felicidade estampada no rosto do aparente rapaz, e como seus olhos esmeraldas cintilavam ao contemplar o belo firmamento noturno. A mulher sorriu também e não pôde deixar de comentar.

— Mas você é mesmo um belo rapaz, Juushiro-kun. Gosta da lua cheia?

— Sim. É muito bonita. No meu mundo não podemos vê-la dessa forma tão nítida.

— No seu mundo?

— Não! "No meu mundo", eu disse? Não... eu quis dizer que na cidade de onde eu vim não se pode ver a lua com tanta nitidez. É muita poluição, sabe, Sensei?

— Sim... entendo. Vamos indo então.

Voltaram a caminhar quando de repente o platinado parou ao sentir uma Reiatsu poderosa. Olhou para trás seguido de Misato, que levou um susto ao ver um imenso hollow sair de uma garganta. Kukkaku ficou impressionada também, mas por nada no mundo revelaria a sua presença.

— Ah! Que coisas são essas?! – A mulher gritou desesperada.

— Gillians... e muitos deles. Parecem serem cinco, eu acho.

— Que? Juushiro-kun, você sabe que bichos são esses?

— Espere... Misato-sensei pode vê-los?

— Como assim? Eu não sou cega! Como eu não poderia ver essas coisas? Estão bem acima de nós!

— É isso. É como eu pensei desde o começo. Misato-sensei tem mesmo uma Reiatsu mais elevada comparada a humanos comuns. Eu sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer.

— E agora o que vamos fazer? Essa coisa vai nos comer!

— Misato-sensei! Fuja daqui agora!

— Que? Mas e você? Não me diga que pretende ficar aqui e enfrentar esse monstro?

— Não é hora para esse tipo de questionamento. Você precisa se salvar!

Não tiveram tempo para contestar, pois o hollow os atacou. Estava sedento pela alma da Professora, cuja Reiatsu seria um verdadeiro banquete para o grupo de Menos. Ukitake pegou Misato nos braços e facilmente desviou da rajada de energia dos Gillians, que certamente mataria um humano comum, caso o acertasse. Saltou no ar onde parou por alguns momentos, e o platinado segurava a Professora como se a mesma fosse uma simples pena.

— Estamos voando! – Ela exclamou perplexa, para a surpresa de Ukitake, que não tinha se acostumado a _não_ usar seus poderes.

— Voando? Não. De onde tirou isso? – Respondeu atordoado ao usar um shunpo que os fez parar no chão instantaneamente.

— Aquele imbecil! – Kukkaku disse para si. — Ainda não entendeu que não pode ficar exibindo seus poderes de Shinigami neste mundo.

— O que foi isso? Estamos no chão? Não, não! Eu juro que estávamos no ar até um segundo atrás.

— Caramba, isso não é importante! A Sensei apenas se confundiu. Tudo que eu fiz foi dar um salto bem alto e nada mais. Eu disse que tinha habilidades. Estou acostumado a lutar.

— Droga não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Distraído com o discurso da Professora, o platinado quase não percebeu que mais um ataque se aproximava, e ao desviar em cima da hora, acabou recebendo parte do impacto, e tanto ele quanto Misato foram arremessados contra um banco de concreto, e a educadora acabou desmaiando. Ukitake lamentou e a colocou deitada em cima do banco com cuidado.

— Maldição. Droga de hollow. Não pense que vai se dar bem, seu idiota.

— O idiota aqui é _você_ , seu grande imbecil! – Kukkaku exclamou nervosa ao se revelar pisando duro.

— Kukkaku-san? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Não seja idiota, seu idiota. Por acaso não sabe que não pode ficar por aí exibindo poderes de Shinigami neste mundo?

— Olha, me desculpe. Eu esqueci. É apenas a força do hábito.

— Pois trate de controlar essa testosterona e pense. Se quer lutar, saia desse Gigai, senão você terá sérios problemas se mais humanos virem isso.

— Cuidado!

Mais um ataque foi evitado. Ukitake envolveu sua mão pela definida cintura de Kukkaku, desviando com maestria. Ela perdia tempo demais falando, e seria acertada facilmente por causa de sua distração. Ela sentiu seu corpo sair do chão, e sem alternativa enlaçou seus braços nos largos ombros masculinos. Sentiu-se protegida. Era confortável, não... era magnífico estar assim, tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe dele. Mas Kukkaku não queria... não precisava ser protegida. Ela era forte, independente... mas como resistir àqueles braços? Aqueles braços que a envolviam de forma protetora, incondicional. Sentia em suas próprias mãos a firmeza daqueles ombros, que mais pareciam uma fortaleza indestrutível disposta a repelir qualquer tipo de mal. Juushiro Ukitake era mesmo uma fortaleza, e era assim... bem assim que Shiba Kukkaku poderia passar a eternidade: abraçada àquela fortaleza de bondade, beleza e força que ela tanto amava, mas não queria amar, desejava, mas não queria desejar, e quando novamente a "razão" voltou à sua mente, Kukkaku voltou apenas a ser... Kukkaku.

— Me solta, estúpido. O que está fazendo?

— Fique quieta. Será que não pode falar uma frase sequer sem incluir um insulto nela? Eu tenho pelo menos cinco Gillians para derrotar, e com você berrando no meu ouvido, fica difícil. E já que ninguém está olhando... – Comentou, colocando a morena no chão.

— O que vai fazer?

— Bakudou Número 73: Tozanshō.

Uma imensa pirâmide invertida se formou acima deles, cobrindo todo o parque com uma barreira, e a Shiba ficou boquiaberta com o tamanho da mesma.

— Agora sim ninguém vai ver nada, e posso isolar esse monstro aqui para que ele não machuque mais ninguém.

O que Ukitake e Kukkaku não sabiam era que Misato já tinha acordado e estava vendo tudo.

— Bakudou Número 4: Hainawa!

O Kido lançado por Ukitake envolveu o hollow em uma corda de energia espiritual, mas a mesma foi rompida segundos depois pelo grupo de bichos com certa facilidade.

— O que? Como assim um simples Gillian pôde se livrar do meu Kido? Mesmo sendo em cinco, com o meu nível de feitiço isso não deveria acontecer.

— Será por que o seu nível de Reiatsu está extremamente baixo?

— Eh? Quem disse isso? – A Shiba perguntou bastante confusa ao olhar ao redor e não ver ninguém ali.

O questionamento da morena foi interrompido quando o grupo de Menos executou outra investida, atirando jatos de alguma coisa estranha contra ela e Ukitake.

— Bakudou Número 81: Dankū.

A substância melequenta saída do "nariz" do grupo de Gillians foi repelida pelo Bakudou da pessoa desconhecida, que atraiu a atenção de Kukkaku e Ukitake, que ficaram surpresos ao ver uma silhueta masculina de pé, em cima de um dos postes que iluminava a praça do parque. O homem deu um salto e foi parar no chão, próximo de onde os dois estavam, e ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

— Escute aqui, merda de hollow, você é muito mal educado. Não sabe como é deselegante atrapalhar a minha entrada? Eu estava conversando, sabia?

Ukitake olhou estático. Aquela voz, aquele jeito próprio de falar, os longos cabelos que esvoaçavam com a brisa noturna banhados pela luz de prata da lua, reluziam como mais belo e valioso dos metais dourados. E quando ele sacou sua Zanpakutou, cuja guarda possui a forma de uma ampulheta e o punho num avermelhado escuro, tão parecido com sua Sōgyo no Kotowari, o platinado teve certeza de quem se tratava. Observou com atenção quando ele usou sua katana com maestria e cortou o grupo de Gillians ao meio, eliminando-os com um só golpe.

— Bem feito! Você bem que mereceu por estragar a minha entrada fodástica, bicho sem noção. E ainda se atreveu a jogar esse catarro nojento em cima de nós. – O loiro protestava, mesmo depois de o hollow já ter desaparecido.

— Eu vejo e não acredito. – Ukitake disse ao se aproximar do homem "desconhecido", usando um sobretudo cinza, uma calça e uma gravata branca e uma camisa preta, que ainda estava de costas para ele. — É você mesmo?

— "Eu mesmo"? Isso depende de quem você acha que eu sou. – Rebateu com outra pergunta.

— Esse tipo de resposta evasiva e invertida... não pode ser outra pessoa senão você. O Capitão da Quinta Divisão do Gotei 13... o homem que há 110 anos fora o superior de Sosuke Aizen. É você mesmo... Hirako Shinji.

— Ora, ora... muito me honra que alguém tão ilustre quanto você tenha se lembrado de mim. O renomado Capitão veterano da Décima Terceira Divisão: Juushiro Ukitake. – Respondeu o loiro ao virar-se para o platinado.

— Mas como isso é possível? A Soul Society julgou que você e os outros Shinigamis haviam morrido ou desaparecido naquele incidente provocado por Aizen.

— Incidente não! Armadilha. Foi tudo friamente planejado por aquele pilantra com o único objetivo de nos transformar em Hollows, mas, como pode ver, a merda que ele fez fracassou até certo ponto.

— Mas por onde você e os outros andaram por todo esse tempo?

— Estivermos exilados neste mundo, vivendo como os criminosos que não somos, enquanto o verdadeiro demônio dessa história se mandou com o Hougyoko e planeja fazer sabe-se lá qual merda maior.

— Eu entendo e realmente sinto muito. Eu tenho muitas perguntas a fazer, mas por enquanto, apenas me responda uma coisa: você está usando um Gigai, estou certo?

— Certíssimo.

— Mas então como você conseguiu usar sua Zanpakutou? Além disso, eu nunca te vi usando Kidos em batalha.

— Quem interrogatório todo é esse? Eu já respondi aquela sua "uma coisa".

Shinji olhou derrotado para o rosto interrogativo de Ukitake. Sabia que precisava contar a alguém sobre isso, e se escolheu aparecer logo diante dele, era porque sabia que o platinado era digno de confiança.

— Muito me espanta que vocês, Shinigamis, não consigam usar suas espadas dentro de um Gigai, e está na cara que a eficácia de seus Kidos também diminuiu consideravelmente. E quanto aos Kidos... só porque você nunca me viu usar, não significa que eu não possa usá-los.

— Faz sentido. Mas você fala como se _você_ também não fosse um Shinigami.

— Só que eu _não sou_ mais um Shinigami.

— Mas como pode dizer isso?

Parado diante de Ukitake, Shinji levou sua mão direita ao topo da cabeça, e tamanha foi a surpresa de Juushiro ao ver uma máscara de ossos se formar na mão dele. O rapaz a posicionou ao lado de seu rosto e prosseguiu com a explicação.

— Shinigamis não saem por aí desfilando com máscaras de Hollows, meu caro.

— Impossível... Essa máscara... você é um...

— Vizard. Respondi sua pergunta?

— Vizard? Mas então...

— Olha, se você quiser a cobertura completa e a apuração dos fatos, pergunte ao Kisuke, afinal foi ele quem nos salvou. – Disse ao dar as costas mencionando sair.

— Espere! Aonde você vai?

— Vou voltar para o meu lugar, mas ainda tenho um assunto pendente com o Kisuke.

— Mas você vai continuar escondido?

— Não exatamente. Diga ao Kisuke que farei uma visita a ele em breve.

Ukitake queria perguntar mais coisas, mas o Vizard desapareceu rapidamente.

— Aquilo foi mesmo real? Aquele cara era mesmo Hirako Shinji? – Kukkaku perguntou surpresa ao se aproximar de Ukitake.

— Sim. Era ele mesmo em carne, osso...

— E cabelo! Aliás... _que cabelo_! Me deu até inveja. No fundo, eu sempre quis ser loira. – Comentou animada.

— Bela hora para fazer piadas. – O Capitão rebateu revirando os olhos.

— Besta...

Kukkaku murmurou baixinho, sem permitir que ele ouvisse. Jamais permitiria que ele soubesse que eram seus cabelos cor de prata, que eram seus olhos cintilantes e seu rosto lindo que não saíam de seus pensamentos, seus sonhos e suas vontades...

Ukitake pegou sua Professora nos braços e seguiu com para a casa dela. Kukkaku viu a cena um tanto curiosa, pois ficou pensando em que tipo de sujeiras o Capitão estaria pensando ao levar a mulher com ele.

— Espere aí. Aonde você vai com esta mulher?

— E não é óbvio? Vou levá-la para casa e a deixarei dormindo em segurança. Apenas isso.

— Ah, e com certeza você vai dormir junto com ela para garantir essa "segurança", não é?

O platinado balançou a cabeça em desistência, dando as costas para a Shiba, que ficou perplexa ao ver que ele a tinha ignorado totalmente. Ela pensou em protestar, mas já estava cansada de bater boca e foi embora. O veterano deixou a Professora segura em sua casa e se foi, deixando um bilhete para ela explicando tudo.

Em outro lugar da cidade, mais precisamente em um armazém abandonado, Shinji sobrevoava o topo do local. Sempre de ponta a cabeça, desta vez com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados, ele parecia meditar sobre algo. Perto dali, curtos passos de pezinhos pequenos se aproximavam do telhado, bem abaixo de onde estava Shinji. Para ela, as longas madeixas que voavam com a brisa mais lhe pareciam roupas no varal. A pequena mão apanhou uma generosa mecha de cabelo e a puxou com vontade, fazendo o Ex-Capitão bater com a cara no telhado.

— Mas quem foi o maldito que... – Tentou se recompor levantando o rosto, e seu olhar parou bem diante da franzina garota. — Maldita Hiyori! Só podia ser você mesmo! Que diabos acha que está fazendo?

— Essa pergunta é minha, seu grande imbecil. O que _você_ acha que está fazendo? Você não é um pombo para ficar por cima dos telhados e ainda mais de cabeça para baixo. Você pirou de vez?

— Vê se não enche! Você sabe muito bem que eu gosto de ficar por aí de cabeça para baixo. Além disso, se eu pareço um pombo, um urubu, uma calopsita ou qualquer outra droga de ave que seja, isso não é da sua conta. Me deixe em paz, garota!

— Você e essa sua ridícula mania de fazer as coisas ao contrário. Está sempre invertendo tudo. Você anda purificando Hollows, não é? De onde você veio agora?

— Primeiro: fazer as coisas invertidas faz parte da minha natureza. Como se você não soubesse sobre a minha Zanpakutou. Segundo: desde quando você se preocupa com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer lá fora? E terceiro: você já devia estar dormindo a uma hora dessa pirralha.

Hiyori cerrou os estreitos punhos de raiva e acertou um bem dado soco em Shinji, que despencou lá de cima e só não foi ao chão por que habilmente deu um salto no ar, pousando em seguida.

— Ficou louca, Hiyori?! Por que fez isso?! Pretende me matar?

— Não me trate como uma criança, seu idiota! Sabe muito bem que eu odeio quando você faz isso!

— E você não puxe o meu cabelo! Sabe que eu detesto quando você faz isso.

— Não mude de assunto, bobão! Eu sei que está acontecendo algo de errado. Você está escondendo algo, não está? Anda logo! Desembucha, Shinji careca!

— Posso saber o que há de estranho em exterminar alguns Hollows? Ou por acaso você acha que eu os deixaria devorar seres humanos?

— E que diferença faz? Eu odeio humanos mesmo.

— Só porque _você_ os odeia não significa que eles não devam ser protegidos. São pessoas inocentes, Hiyori.

— Blábláblá... E o Kiko? Você fala demais, Shinji. Não é isso que eu estou perguntando. Por que viemos para essa cidadezinha, afinal?

— Porque aqui andam tendo muitas aparições de Hollows ultimamente.

— E daí? Eu já disse que isso não tem nada a ver com a gente. Deixe isso com os Shinigamis, entendeu? Nós não somos mais Shinigamis, droga!

— Escute bem, Hiyori... Você pode odiar o que você quiser... – Balançou a cabeça em negativo. — Mas não pode mudar os fatos. Eu vou entrar.

— Ei! Volte aqui, Shinji! Não se atreva a me deixar falando sozinha! Ei! – Gritou em vão, pois o loiro já tinha entrado no armazém que lhes servia de abrigo provisório.

Andou alguns metros por dentro da construção até se aproximar do cômodo onde estava dormindo até que ele parou ao ver alguém à sua frente.

— Está acontecendo algo de errado, não está? O seu hollow anda te dando trabalho. – Indagou séria.

— Lisa... – Suspirou ao colocar as mãos no bolso do sobretudo.

— Não adianta suspirar, Hirako Shinji. Se tem algo de errado acontecendo com o seu Hollow interior, você deveria nos contar. Somos companheiros ou não?

— É sério... Foi mal, Yadomaru. Eu apenas não estou a fim de tratar de coisas difíceis por agora.

— Mas Shinji...

— Até amanhã. – Falou em seu tom brincalhão entes de se recolher.

Jogou-se em sua cama macia em seu quarto, que ficava estrategicamente isolado no terraço da construção, e declarou derrotado...

— Ah, ah... a Hiyori não é brincadeira. Estou quase me arrependendo de ter deixado meu cabelo crescer de novo. Kisuke Urahara... precisamos ter uma palavrinha. Amanhã será um longo e conturbado dia...

 **つづく** **continua...**


	11. Rejeição

**Capítulo 11 – Rejeição**

Byakuya chegou sujo e ferido depois de seu complicado dia de aula. Kyoraku tomava uma generosa taça do melhor vinho disponível na adega da luxuosa mansão que o Capitão da Sexta Divisão comprou com tudo dentro, e se divertia vendo televisão. O veterano praticamente deu um pulo da poltrona ao ver o moreno surgir naquele estado no meio da sala, e com os olhos arregalados, ele começou:

— O que aconteceu com você, Kuchiki? Você perdeu uma guerra contra uma vaca? Seu cheiro está péssimo.

— Não estou com tempo nem com humor para os seus comentários inadequados, Capitão. Isso não é tudo. Eu fui ferido por um cero disparado por um Hollow enquanto estava na escola.

Virou-se para Kyoraku, que se espantou ao ver as costas do Kuchiki suja e machucada.

— Que barbaridade... Mas como isso aconteceu? Como um Capitão como você foi atingido dessa maneira por um simples Hollow?

— Eu estava protegendo uma das alunas e acabei sendo atingido. Mas isso não é importante. Você tem proficiência em Kidos de cura?

— Eu? Imagina! Eu sou péssimo com feitiços Kido e nunca tive talento para essa arte. Acho melhor você esperar o Ukitake chegar. Ele tem bastante conhecimento médico depois de passar anos lidando com sua doença e seu talento para Kido está a nível de Mestre. Tenho certeza de que ele vai poder te curar rapidinho.

— E onde está o Juushiro? A uma hora dessas ele já deveria ter voltado.

— E como eu vou saber? Ele não é nenhum garoto para que eu fique cuidando dele. Provavelmente ele deve estar de olho naquela Professora a quem ele percebeu ter uma Reiatsu fora do comum.

— Isso não é nada bom. Eu espero que ele não demore muito.

— Está doendo?

— Sim, bastante. O cero de um Menos Grande é muito poderoso. Eu não sei como não sofri mais danos.

— Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu? Eu vi algumas gotas de sangue na porta da entrada. Tem alguém ferido? – Ukitake comentou ao chegar.

— Que bom que chegou, Juushiro! Você precisa cuidar do Byakuya. Ele foi ferido ao enfrentar um Menos.

— Entendo... então foi isso que aconteceu no recreio, certo?

— Você viu?

— Claro que sim. Inclusive o que você fez com a amiga do Kurosaki-kun.

— Que? Ah, malandrinho... quer dizer que fica dando em cima das menininhas do colégio, não é? – Kyoraku mencionou malicioso.

— Não é hora para esse tipo de piada, Shunsui. Vamos, Byakuya, tire essa camisa. Eu vou te curar agora mesmo.

Colocou as duas mãos sobre as costas feridas do moreno e o platinado rapidamente usou um Kido para curar as feridas de Byakuya.

— Obrigado. – Respondeu indiferente, já fazendo menção em sair.

— Espere, Byakuya. Precisamos conversar. – Indagou o platinado.

— Sobre?

— E não é óbvio? O que aconteceu hoje.

— Ah, ah... já que os dois bonitões vão conversar sobre assuntos de escola eu estou indo nessa. – Kyoraku disse divertido, subindo para o quarto, levando a garrafa toda de vinho consigo.

— Esse Kyoraku...

— Então, Ukitake? O que quer falar comigo?

— Você disse que eu estava me preocupando com bobagens, mas olha como você chegou.

— Eu devo isso a sua amada Shiba Kukkaku que me deixou nesse estado. Eu só quero tomar um banho e me livrar desse cheiro horrível.

— Não estou falando do ovo. Estou falando desse ataque que você sofreu. Não tem que se fazer de sonso para o meu lado.

— E o que tem de mais? Um Hollow apareceu naquela escola e eu acabei sendo atingido.

— Eu te falei que isso ia acontecer e você negligenciou. Disse que era besteira da minha cabeça. E não foi só isso. Eu andei de olho na nossa Professora nos últimos dias, e aconteceu de ela ter sido atacada. Por isso eu voltei só agora. Acabei de deixa-la em casa desmaiada.

— Ela também foi atacada?

— Exato. Eu acho melhor continuar de olho nela. Diga a verdade, Byakuya. O Genryuusai-sensei não te mandou aqui à toa somente para vigiar a nós, 'castigados', de outra maneira, ele não teria proibido Kurosaki Ichigo de lutar contra os Hollows que aparecem nesta cidade.

— Tanto Kurosaki Ichigo quanto os humanos com notável Reiatsu são alvos fáceis para Hollows, e se ele continuasse lutando com sua péssima habilidade de controlar sua própria Reiatsu, isso apenas chamaria mais Hollows para este lugar.

— Mas porque mandar a nós, Capitães?

— Eu já falei demais. Estou muito cansado por hoje, e se você não se importa, eu vou dormir.

— Mas Byakuya... – Tentou protestar, mas foi inútil pois o moreno rapidamente subiu, deixando o veterano sozinho na sala. — Droga porque ninguém me conta nada? Primeiro Hirako Shinji aparece do nada e cheio de mistérios e agora o Byakuya faz o mesmo... acho que não tem outro jeito senão ir dormir.

E foi exatamente isso que Ukitake fez, mas não antes de jantar, tomar um bom banho e vestir seu confortável pijama, além de passar horas vendo televisão.

* * *

Em seu lugar favorito da cidade, à beira de uma cachoeira, Ishida treinava como todos os dias, tentando em vão recuperar seus poderes de Quincy perdidos. Como se não bastasse ter que lidar com sua angústia atual, que era justamente a perda de seus poderes, agora o belo jovem também tinha que lidar com outro tipo de preocupação: Kurotsuchi Nemu. Não fazia ideia de porquê a garota estaria em seu mundo e muito menos enfiada em sua escola. Na verdade, ele também não queria saber. Não queria ter nenhum tipo de contato com ela ou qualquer outra coisa que o lembrasse da fatídica noite em que deixou de possuir suas habilidades conseguidas após tantos anos de treinamento para proteger os humanos. Se sentia mal, impotente, angustiado. Sua cabeça e seu coração enfrentavam uma explosão e uma confusão de sentimentos inimaginável. Por mais que Ishida não quisesse se lembrar, ele também não conseguia esquecer. Não conseguia esquecer aquela ligação estranha que sentia toda vez que via Nemu. De longe, ela não lembrava nem um pouco o seu criador, Mayuri. Era uma figura de aparência doce, como se fosse incapaz de causar mal ao mínimo inseto. Ele a salvou... ela o salvou também, e, de alguma forma, parecia que os dois haviam se conectado para sempre naquela noite. Mas Ishida queria esquecer. Ele precisava esquecer. Afinal de contas, era algo que não poderia ser, e nem ele queria que fosse.

Perto dali, seguindo a fraca Reiatsu que Ishida liberava, Nemu andava a passos lentos até o local, e não demorou muito para que ela avistasse o belo moreno de pé em uma das pedras do rio raso, tentando controlar o mínimo que lhe restava de poder espiritual. Os olhos azuis protegidos pelas lentes de vidro de seus marcantes óculos avistaram a bela Tenente, e um sentimento misto de temor e alegria tomaram conta do Quincy, e, saindo da água, ele caminhou até a margem de chão pedregoso, ficando de frente para a moça.

— Isso é uma agradável coincidência. Eu estava mesmo querendo saber o que você faz aqui. – O rapaz começou, para a surpresa da Shinigami.

— Eu... – Hesitou um pouco, mas continuou. — Eu vim até aqui por sua causa.

— Por minha causa?

A morena não respondeu, pois começou a atacar Ishida, que desviou do primeiro chute, indagando a ela sobre que ideia era essa de ataca-lo, mas Nemu continuou o atacando sem responder, até que o acertou. O rapaz caiu e bateu as costas em uma grande rocha quando ela parou diante dele.

— Pelo jeito é mesmo verdade. Você perdeu completamente os seus poderes.

— Então foi para isso que você veio? Para debochar da minha cara e confirmar que eu realmente não tenho mais poderes?

— Não! Eu jamais debocharia de você. – Ela negou prontamente.

— Foi para isso mesmo que você veio! – Ishida rebateu nervoso. — Você veio a mando daquele maldito Capitão Kurotsuchi só para me ridicularizar e confirmar minha decadência. Pois se você quiser me matar, vá em frente! Afinal, eu não teria chance alguma contra uma Tenente sem os meus poderes mesmo.

— Não diga isso, Quincy. Você poderia, por favor, me escutar?

— E o que você vai dizer? Só faltava falar que veio até aqui para mostrar sua piedade pelo idiota que eu fui quando pensei que você fosse diferente dele.

— Está sendo injusto! Eu... eu... quero ajudá-lo a recuperar seus poderes.

— E por que _você_ faria isso? Por acaso não é a parceira daquele monstro, que por sinal, foi o responsável por eu estar assim agora?

— Não sei por que fala assim comigo. Pensei que você soubesse que eu não sou como o Mayuri-sama.

— Olha, me desculpe por ter sido rude com você. – Ajeitou os óculos, vendo sua franja esvoaçar frente a seu rosto. — Mas a verdade... é que eu... apenas quero que fique longe de mim.

— Você... Está me rejeitando?

— Eu sinto muito, mas é melhor assim. Eu não queria ter contato com nada que me fizesse lembrar daquela noite, você entende?

— Tudo bem. É claro que eu entendo. Você está no seu direito. Eu apenas queria que soubesse que estarei sempre por perto. Vou ajudar você a recuperar seus poderes, ainda que não queira.

— E por que você faria algo assim?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente, apenas começou a andar se afastando, e Uryuu sentiu um pequeno aperto em seu peito quando ela respondeu baixo e calmamente ao longe.

— Eu apenas quero... agradecer. Afinal... eu estou em dívida com você.

Viu a morena desaparecer de suas vistas, e a última frase dita por ela deixou margens para muitas dúvidas. O que ela quis dizer com "gratidão ou dívida"? E como ela poderia ajudá-lo? Ele não sabia, e também não queria saber, pois julgava que ninguém poderia ajudá-lo agora. E com esse pensamento, mais uma vez os joelhos do Quincy foram ao chão pedregoso, onde novamente seus punhos bateram no mesmo com força e revolta, e o chão foi molhado pelas lágrimas desesperadas do rapaz que só tinha um desejo: poder proteger os humanos inocentes algum dia...

* * *

Era quase meia-noite, e Nemu chegou na mansão Kuchiki com o seu sempre rosto indiferente e inexpressivo. Kyone viu quando ela chegou, pois estava subindo as escadas depois de pegar um copo de água na cozinha e estranhou ver a amiga chegar àquela hora.

— O que aconteceu, Nemu-san? O Capitão Kyoraku perguntou por você.

— Desculpe ter demorado, mas fui resolver meu assunto com o Quincy.

— E resolveu?

— Não. Ele recusou a minha ajuda e mal quis me ouvir.

— Que grosseria! Nemu-san não merecia isso.

— Mas... eu vim até aqui com o propósito de ajudar este rapaz e não vou embora até que os poderes dele estejam completamente restabelecidos.

— Nossa... quanta determinação. Por acaso você gosta dele? Por que dá pra notar que ele é um rapaz muito bonito. Não seria nada errado você estar apaixonada pelo garoto Quincy. – Kyone disse animada, só de pensar no futuro romance da Tenente.

— Apaixonada? Desculpe. Esta palavra não consta no meu banco de dados. – A bela respondeu friamente, subindo as escadas para o seu quarto.

No quarto de Byakuya, o moreno finalmente colocou sua cabeça no travesseiro. Estava aliviado, pois não via a hora daquele fracassado dia terminar. Fechou os olhos, e a primeira coisa que apareceu em seu subconsciente foi o rosto de Orihime. Pareceu entrar num sono profundo instantaneamente, pois para ele, tal imagem era quase um sonho. A lembrança da garota lhe veio à tona, e ele se recordou com ternura do beijo que trocaram. A forma como o corpo dela se harmonizou com o seu próprio com perfeição e como suas bocas se encaixaram como uma só. Era difícil para o Líder do Clã Kuchiki admitir, mas ele estava ainda mais convencido de que algo lhe fazia falta. Ele sentia falta de alguém especial para proteger. Uma mulher para amar e preencher o vazio e a solidão do seu coração apaixonado.

Nemu se deitou após tomar um banho e um copo de leite. A frase de Kyone causou um sentimento de dúvida na Tenente, que nunca sentiu algo como amor por alguém nem nada do tipo. Conforme foi vivendo, Nemu aprendeu e desenvolveu sentimentos como tristeza, pois Mayuri a tratava tão mal, que mesmo não sendo programada para tal, ela acabou adquirindo tais emoções de acordo com sua exposição a elas. Esse fenômeno também permitiu que a Shinigami sentisse uma profunda gratidão por Ishida, e junto a ela vontade de ajudá-lo, já que se considerava, em parte, culpada por ele ter perdido seus poderes. Novamente lembrou do que Kyone disse sobre a beleza do rapaz de óculos. Nunca ligou para esse tipo de coisa, mas era impossível não notar que Ishida era verdadeiramente belo. Ela achava os olhos do moreno encantadores, pois podia ver neles a sinceridade e bondade que nunca viu nos olhos de seu criador, e uma consideração e respeito tão grande para com ela, embora fosse uma desconhecida, que a tocou. Era fato que o Quincy não saia de seus pensamentos desde aquela luta, e o encontro recente deles apenas aumentou a determinação de Nemu. E com a imagem do rapaz de óculos em sua mente, a Tenente adormeceu, esperando com ansiedade para poder vê-lo no dia seguinte...

* * *

No Seireitei **,** Izuru estava em um restaurante juntamente com Renji, Hisagi, Yumichika e Ikkaku. Subitamente o loiro deu de cara com Rangiku, que tinha ido ao mesmo local acompanhada de Nanao, que convenceu a amiga a sair um pouco para espairecer. Ambos trocaram um olhar nada gentil. Parecia que estavam se estranhando. A ruiva se sentiu muito incomodada com a situação, e quando fez menção a sair dali correndo, foi detida pela Tenente da Divisão Oito, que a pegou pelo braço e a fez voltar.

— Você não deve sair daqui. Enfrente isso. Acho que vocês mais do que nunca precisam conversar e esclarecer de uma vez a situação de vocês. Já que se encontraram aqui, quer ocasião melhor? – Falou a de óculos, encorajando a amiga.

— Ah... eu acho melhor não... pelo menos por enquanto. Anda, vamos sentar em outra mesa.

Ambas as Tenentes se sentaram em uma mesa bem de frente para a mesa dos rapazes, que estranharam o fato de elas não sentarem com eles. Renji observou a reação esquisita do Capitão da Divisão Três e a Tenente da Divisão Dez, e com sua tão "controlável" discrição, perguntou no ato.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Rangiku-san?

O Capitão gelou com a pergunta e arqueou uma sobrancelha. E com sua habitual expressão melancólica, Izuru fez Renji se arrepender de ter feito a pergunta.

— E por que você acha que aconteceu algo entre nós?

— Hum... Vocês dois se olharam estranho e as meninas não vieram se sentar conosco. Não acha isso esquisito? – Indagou temeroso.

— Não vejo porque, afinal de contas, as meninas também precisam de um tempo só para elas, não acha? – Rebateu com indiferença, tentando reverter a situação.

— Hum... Se você está dizendo. Então acho melhor deixá-las sozinhas, não é?

— Sim eu acho muito melhor.

Em seguida os rapazes foram servidos com as bebidas. Em outro canto do restaurante, Ikkaku já beijava a quarta garota da noite e já estava completamente bêbado. Yumichika já tinha comido até não poder mais e também estava bêbado. Idem para Hisagi, mas apesar da bebida, ele também havia percebido o clima estranho entre o loiro e a ruiva, mas preferiu não tocar no assunto e dar espaço ao amigo. Renji estranhou ao ver Izuru tomar um simples refrigerante, e mais uma vez não deixou de perguntar.

— O que é isso, Kira? Vai ficar só no refri a noite toda?

— Prefiro assim. Não quero mais ficar me embebedando todas as noites, até porque bebida só traz problemas.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Estou querendo dizer que bebida só nos faz agir como idiotas, justamente por nos fazer comportar como realmente somos. Nos faz ser sinceros e falar para todos o que mais aflige nosso coração.

— Olha, nisso eu tenho que concordar com você, afinal de contas, lembre-se de que bêbados e crianças sempre dizem a verdade.

— Eu sei disso, amigo, e acredite... que aprendi da pior forma.

— Desculpa eu perguntar ... – Insistiu. — Mas tem certeza de que isso não tem nada a ver com a Rangiku-san?

— Você quer saber de uma coisa? Porque não pergunta diretamente a ela? Quem sabe ela não te responde sem dar um soco na sua cara.

— Não, não... muito obrigado.

Kira pegou seu copo de refrigerante e saiu com ele para o lado de fora do restaurante. Rangiku viu a reação alterada de Izuru, e acabou indo atrás dele, sendo bastante motivada por Nanao através de gestos. Saiu apressada para o lado de fora do estabelecimento e olhou ao redor para ver se encontrava o loiro. Não demorou muito para que ela o visse encostado numa das paredes, bebericando calmamente o seu copo de Coca-Cola.

— Kira... Não precisava ter saído daquele jeito do restaurante assim que me viu. Por acaso está fugindo de mim? – A ruiva o enfrentou diretamente.

— Absolutamente não. Eu não tenho motivo algum para fugir de qualquer lugar que seja, mas se este encontro foi por acaso ou não, eu apenas queria me manter distante.

— Olha... eu sei que você tem todo o direito de estar chateado comigo, mas francamente o que há de mau? Você sabe muito bem o que Ichimaru Gin significou em nossas vidas, e não precisa ficar desse jeito só porque eu troquei o seu nome pelo dele. Acho um exagero você me tratar assim. As coisas entre nós não precisam mudar só por causa disso.

— Ah é? E você acha que o que fez foi pouca coisa? Eu vou te dizer uma verdade, Matsumoto-san... Se fosse apenas pelo nome eu juro que entenderia e nem teria me importado. Só que não foi _apenas_ isso. Você me beijou, e este foi o fator decisivo para a minha completa decepção. Você não faz ideia de como eu me senti ao receber aquele beijo cheio de amor, paixão, ternura e devoção vindo de sua parte. Mas não era para mim. Todo aquele sentimento não era para mim, e isso... foi exatamente isso que me machucou muito e eu não quero passar por isso de novo. Eu espero que você entenda o meu lado, e, por favor, não me procure mais.

— É a sua última palavra? Você vai mesmo me rejeitar para sempre?

— Pode se sentir livre para me achar um idiota, mas entenda que essa situação é muito difícil para mim, e creio que em meu lugar você faria a mesma coisa.

— Isso significa que não seremos mais amigos e não vamos mais nos ver?

— É...

— Mas eu não sabia que você estava apaixonado por mim, portanto não pode me culpar por isso.

— Matsumoto-san... Eu não estou te culpando de nada, apenas não posso continuar perto de você.

— Mas porquê?

— Porque uma coisa é sermos amigos sem você estar ciente do que eu sinto, e outra bem diferente é continuarmos sendo amigos depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Não acha que está sendo muito radical?

— E você não acha que está sendo muito egoísta?

Rangiku refletiu sobre as palavras de Izuru. Se imaginou no lugar do loiro por alguns instantes e chegou à conclusão de que seria terrivelmente difícil conviver ao lado da pessoa que se ama quando a mesma claramente ama outra pessoa, e sendo esta pessoa quem é, era ainda mais agravante. Baixou o olhar e falou conformada.

— Você tem toda a razão. Eu sou mesmo uma egoísta e não levei em consideração os seus sentimentos. Imagino como deve ter sido doloroso para você estar perto de mim todo esse tempo sem dizer realmente o que sentia. Por que você nunca me contou?

— Se dependesse de mim você jamais iria saber sobre os meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Você é uma pessoa estranha. Eu não consigo te entender.

— E do que adiantaria eu lhe contar? A sua idolatria pelo Ichimaru não é segredo para ninguém. Como acha que eu poderia competir com isso? É perda de tempo iniciar uma batalha que já está perdida.

— Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso de você! Como pode considerar a batalha como perdida se você nem tentou? Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas você não passa de um covarde.

— Covarde...? – Disse calmamente massageando as têmporas. — E o que você sabe? Acha que foi fácil lidar com um amor platônico? Eu sei muito bem que você ama o Ichimaru e eu devo aceitar e respeitar isso. Eu nunca forçaria a barra ou insistiria em algo que não é para ser, por isso não quis te contar nada e estragar nossa amizade, só que, mais uma vez, Ichimaru Gin conseguiu. Não confunda respeito com covardia.

Cada palavra dita por Izuru atingiu Rangiku como um balde de gelo. Odiava admitir, mas ele estava certo e aquilo a consumia de remorso. Estava se sentindo péssima por ter magoado o Capitão sem perceber, mas também não tinha autonomia para mandar em seu próprio coração. Ninguém tinha, e aquilo sim era mais frustrante. Com o semblante triste e derrotado, a ruiva deu as costas para ele e voltou para o interior do restaurante onde deu de cara com Nanao saboreando um espeto de camarão frito e sendo ridiculamente paquerada por um Shinigami bêbado qualquer, que rapidamente foi atingido por um soco pela Tenente de óculos.

— Ei, gatinha! Porque me acertou desse jeito? Não precisava ser tão grossa. Eu só estava querendo levar um papo com você e te conhecer melhor.

— Não preciso lidar com pervertidos como você. Caia fora.

— Mas que mulher amargurada! Desse jeito nunca vai arrumar um namorado, sua insensível!

— Ora seu...! – Nanao fez o homem correr como louco ao ameaçar dar um soco nele, mas se deteve ao ver Rangiku.

— Vamos embora, Nanao...

— E aí, Rangiku? Como foi? Pela sua cara, acredito que não deva ter sido nada bom.

— E não foi. Continuamos do mesmo jeito, só que pior.

— Ah... Rangiku.

— Anda. Vamos sair daqui.

As duas Tenentes saíram do restaurante e rumaram para suas Divisões, onde cada uma delas teria uma longa noite de insônia. Encostado na outra parede, Renji ouviu toda a conversa entre Izuru e Rangiku, e como amigo, achou que era seu dever dar o seu parecer ao loiro.

— Cara... mas que coisa... – Falou ao coçar a cabeça. — Não acha que foi muito duro com ela?

— Abarai-kun... Desde quando está aqui?

— Tempo suficiente para ouvir tudo. Me desculpa a intromissão, mas acho que você pegou pesado demais com a Rangiku-san. Aliás, eu não imaginava que você gostasse dela.

— Então se você já ouviu tudo eu não tenho que explicar coisa alguma. A noite acabou para mim. Eu estou indo embora e te recomendo fazer o mesmo. – O loiro disse incomodado dando as costas para o ruivo, que engoliu em seco e continuou bebendo.

— Caramba... acho que agora eu sei de onde vem tanta amargura. Ele está pior do que o normal. Essa cara depressiva é assustadora.

Na Divisão Oito, Nanao se jogou na cama depois de um dia agitado. Depois de comer vários espetinhos de carne e camarão após chegar no restaurante com Rangiku, ela sentia que sua barriga ia explodir de tão cheia. Ao colocar a cabeça no travesseiro, a morena soltou as madeixas negras, que lhe caiam até abaixo dos ombros. Por um momento as palavras daquele Shinigami desconhecido que flertou com ela no restaurante ecoaram dentro de sua cabeça. Será que ela era mesmo uma mulher tão intragável assim? Nunca deu importância ao amor ou a ter namorados, pois achava que a maioria dos homens eram todos uns idiotas e que só pensavam em sexo, por isso nunca se deixou guiar por sentimentos baratos, segundo ela. Rangiku sempre dizia à amiga que isso era porque ela ainda não tinha encontrado a pessoa que finalmente tocaria seu coração. Nanao não estava preocupada com isso, mas o comentário daquele cara abusado a fez refletir sobre seu próprio gênio. Será que ela era tão insuportável a ponto de nenhum homem querer se aproximar dela? Pois estava claro que o homem do restaurante só o fez por estar bêbado. Não que isso a afetasse muito, mas ter uma má fama não era nada interessante ao seu ver.

— Será que algum dia eu vou encontrar... A pessoa que tocará meu coração?

E com esse pensamento estranhamente romântico dentro de si, Nanao fechou os olhos esperando que o sono lhe trouxesse o devido descanso.

* * *

 _As grandes folhas das bananeiras balançavam de um lado para o outro guiadas pela força do vento que se chocava contra elas. As ondas do mar iam e voltavam no azul celeste contrastando com a cor do céu, onde um lindo dia de sol se fazia presente. Horas depois, este imenso azul foi tomado por uma cor escura e a lua cheia invadiu o céu noturno. Redonda, prateada, grande e imponente como ela só. A areia da praia e a Salina marinha voava pelo mar com a força da brisa que soou brava naquela amena noite de outono. Na areia da praia, mãos masculinas percorriam uma delgada e curvilínea cintura feminina. As mãos fortes, grandes e decididas chegaram aos volumosos seios, brindando-lhes com uma carícia impossível de ser descrita com palavras. Só o que se podia ouvir eram os gemidos femininos de prazer e satisfação ao receber tais toques. Logo, sua língua trabalhava em perfeita sincronia, lambendo com perfeição toda a curvatura dos mamilos enrijecidos pela excitação do corpo feminino. Um arrepio seguido de um calor avassalador invadiu o corpo da jovem ruiva quando sentiu-se preenchida pelo membro masculino em toda a sua plenitude, e quando os movimentos e contrações se tornaram mais intensas dentro de si, um grito ainda mais forte foi ouvido quando ela atingiu o ápice do melhor orgasmo de sua vida, que na realidade, havia sido o primeiro. Os corpos suados e cobertos de areia se abraçaram, e seus lábios se uniram em um beijo doce, porém erótico. Ousado, porém discreto. E quando finalmente o ar lhes faltou, se separaram para contemplar a beleza dos rostos um do outro. A belíssima garota ruiva de olhos acinzentados contemplava com amor o lindo rosto masculino de pele alva e olhos azuis que eram tão belos quanto gélidos, tão enigmáticos quanto sinceros, e as madeixas negras que caíram sobre seus ombros cobertos de areia eram a prova do belo momento que os dois estavam compartilhando. Para eles seria apenas um dos muitos momentos de amor que viveriam. Voltaram a se beijar com muito mais desejo e volúpia de antes, sendo apenas abençoados pela luz prateada da Lua._

O vento soprava com força, e as cortinas esvoaçavam rebeldes. As janelas de madeira batiam uma na outra fazendo um barulho incômodo. Orihime abriu os olhos espantada, pois seu despertador tocara a meia hora atrás, mas a garota nada de acordar. Ao sentar-se na cama, notou seu corpo totalmente suado e sua intimidade encharcada, como se ela tivesse gozado. Apavorada, a humana instantaneamente se lembrou do sonho que acabara de ter. Estava muito confusa e não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Foi até o banheiro e tirou suas roupas para tomar um rápido banho, mas não sem antes parar na pia e jogar bastante água em seu rosto, abrindo bem os olhos ao encarar a si mesma.

— Um sonho? Mas... pareceu tão real. Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Eu realmente sonhei que estava transando com Kuchiki Byakuya? Mas como isso é possível? Nós só trocamos um simples beijo ontem e nada mais? Será que isso... É algo que eu realmente desejo? Não, não... isso não pode ser. Mas pensando bem... Desde que ele chegou aqui que eu não paro de pensar nele. O irmão da Kuchiki-san... Eu não consigo explicar nem definir o que aquele homem possa ser. Meu Deus... o que será que está acontecendo comigo?

Deu um tempo nos pensamentos e nos sonhos sórdidos com o Capitão da Sexta Divisão e foi agir a vida. Depois de tomar banho com a rapidez de um raio, a jovem tomou café voando e foi para a escola em igual velocidade.

Ao chegar no colégio, a garota deu de cara com uma cena inusitada ao entrar na sala de aula. Tanto a mesa de Ukitake quanto a mesa de Byakuya estavam repletas de cartas de amor e presentinhos, e alunas do colégio inteiro faziam fila para ver os Capitães. Kukkaku observava aquilo tudo com tédio e raiva ao mesmo tempo, e sentados em seus lugares, o moreno e o platinado não sabiam o que fazer para driblar o assédio das garotas. Ukitake pediu calma a Byakuya, e ele apenas ficou parado de braços cruzados e olhos fechados, tentando, em vão, fazer com que sua frieza fosse o suficiente para espantá-las. A amiga de Ichigo adentrou o local, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Né, né, né, né...! Vocês garotas poderiam explicar o que está acontecendo aqui na nossa sala de aula?

— Ora, você não soube, Inoue-san? Acontece que esses dois novatos gatinhos foram eleitos pelo nosso clube das 'beldades escolares' como os rapazes mais belos de todo o colégio, por isso estamos aqui para prestar nossa homenagem a eles.

— Então é disso que se trata toda essa palhaçada? – Byakuya disse extremamente sério levantando-se de onde estava e encarando a Presidente do Clube com seu olhar gélido, esperando que a mesma fosse se assustar e sair dali, porém ele só conseguiu fazer com que a jovem o olhasse ainda mais entusiasmada.

— Vejam, garotas, o moreno fica ainda mais lindo quando está irritado!

— Eu não estou irritado, mas eu realmente vou ficar se essa palhaçada toda não acabar agora mesmo.

— Byakuya, pega leve. – Ukitake tentou chegar a um acordo para controlar o gênio de seu colega de armas.

— Mas o que esse idiota acha que está fazendo? – Ichigo perguntou para si mesmo.

— Vocês humanos são mesmo uma raça estranha, não é verdade? É só com a beleza que vocês se preocupam? E se nós dois fôssemos uns psicopatas ou assassinos, por exemplo, ainda assim vocês nos idolatrariam? Pessoas fúteis e superficiais... eu não suporto esse tipo de coisa.

— Já chega, Byakuya. Não diga mais nada que possa nos comprometer.

— Ukitake-san está certo. Essas garotas são sem noção mesmo. Elas nem tem um conceito de beleza certo, caso contrário, elas teriam eleito _a mim_ como o mais bonito e não vocês. Fica frio, Byakuya. Vamos curtir a aula que está para começar. – Ichigo falou brincalhão, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

O moreno nada respondeu, apenas quase fuzilou o ruivo com o olhar e voltou a sentar em seu lugar. A confusão só foi controlada quando a diretora do colégio entrou na sala de aula e ordenou que todas as alunas retornassem as suas salas enquanto ela fazia um comunicado para a turma de Ichigo.

— Muito bem, turma! Eu tenho uma notícia para vocês. Infelizmente, Misato-sensei acordou se sentindo mal e não vai poder vir dar aula a vocês hoje, sendo assim, vocês estão dispensados para fazerem o que quiserem. Podem ficar aqui na escola exercendo as atividades extracurriculares em seus clubes ou podem ir para suas casas. Isso é tudo. – Falou ao se retirar.

Ukitake e Byakuya se entreolharam desconfiados, pois a ausência da Professora só podia ter a ver com o ataque que ela sofreu de um Hollow na noite anterior.

Enquanto isso, bem próximo da loja de Urahara, uma outra garganta se abriu, de onde saiu um gigantesco Hollow com uma enorme máscara esquisita. A criatura murmurava o nome de Kurosaki Ichigo, e já estava começando a causar danos aos prédios da cidade. Kisuke e Yoruichi degustavam um chá em volta da mesa quando a mesma começou a tremer e o líquido espirrou inevitavelmente sobre a mesma.

— Ah, ah... Mas o que será que está acontecendo? – Perguntou o relaxado loiro.

— Não adianta tentar adivinhar! Vamos lá fora ver. – Yoruichi reclamou.

Ambos ficaram impressionados ao verem o tamanho da criatura e não entendiam como um bicho daquele poderia ter escapado por uma garganta de forma tão fácil.

— Yoruichi, fique para trás. Eu vou cuidar dessa coisa.

— Faça como quiser. Eu realmente não estou a fim de suar. – A gata observou sarcástica.

Kisuke segurou sua bengala firmemente e a mesma tomou a forma de sua Zanpakutou em questão de segundos.

— Ora, ora... você vai apelar para isso logo de cara? Aquele monstro parece ser mesmo bastante ameaçador para te obrigar a ir com tudo desse jeito. Mas tá aí uma coisa que eu adoraria ver. Quantos séculos fazem desde que você liberou a Benihime pela última vez?

— Nada disso importa, mas você poderá ver agora.

Os dois correram para o local exato onde estava o Hollow, e Urahara apontou sua katana para a criatura sem perder tempo.

— Okiro¹... Benihime.

Ao liberar seu Shikai, rapidamente o gênio usou seu ataque _Nake Benihime_ , lançando uma rajada de energia poderosíssima em direção ao alvo, porém seu raio carmesim foi interceptado por um segundo raio igualmente vermelho, fazendo ambas as técnicas se anularem. Tanto Kisuke quanto Yoruichi se entreolharam extremamente surpresos, sem entender de onde poderia ter vindo aquilo.

— Você viu o que eu vi? – Perguntou a gata.

— Se você viu o mesmo que eu, então nós dois vimos um cero. – Kisuke respondeu ainda confuso.

— Mas veio dele?

— Impossível. Eu o ataquei de frente. Não teria dado tempo para um contra-ataque. Eu tenho certeza de que não veio dele.

— Mas então...

A especulação de ambos foi interrompida quando diante deles um homem se aproximava a passos lentos. Vestido com uma calça e gravata pretas e uma camisa alaranjada carregando uma Zanpakutou na mão direita, os cabelos do loiro esvoaçavam com o vento produzido pela explosão dos ataques. Kisuke suou frio ao ver que a máscara de ossos que o homem à sua frente usava acabara de se quebrar em pedaços diante deles. Mesmo depois da máscara se esvair, as escleras de Shinji continuavam pretas e sua íris dourada, fato que preocupou ainda mais o Ex-Capitão do 12º Esquadrão.

— Inacreditável... você é... Hirako Shinji! Quantos anos faz que não nos vemos? A propósito, da última vez que te vi, seu cabelo estava bastante curto. Fiquei surpreso ao ver que você teve coragem para cortá-lo, mas é bom ver que você adotou o mesmo estilo de antes.

— E quem se importa com isso? Kisuke, precisamos conversar e a coisa é séria.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

 **Nota¹** 'Okiro' significa acorde, desperte. É o comando de liberação da Benihime de Kisuke.

Nossa o que falar desse Capítulo? Como o próprio título diz, a mulherada foi completamente rejeitada pelos bonitões da história. Foi um festival de pé na bunda que não acabou mais kkkkkkkkkk Será que elas irão conseguir conquistar os gatos? É sempre um prazer ver a Benihime em ação e o que será que aconteceu com meu adorado e queridíssimo Shinji? Isso nós saberemos no desenrolar da história. Beijão e obrigada por acompanharem.


	12. Gratidão

**Capítulo 12 – Gratidão**

Enquanto Kisuke reparava nos olhos ainda howllificados de Shinji, o hollow em si ainda estava causando danos e tentava devorar um humano. Yoruichi gritou, e Shinji balançou a Sakanade, disparando um cero incomparavelmente poderoso em direção ao monstro, desintegrando-o completamente. O loiro de chapéu ficou ainda mais surpreso e muito mais curioso, questionou o outro loiro.

— Hi... Hirako-san... isso foi impressionante! Como você disparou aquele cero sem estar usando a máscara de hollow? Ou, melhor dizendo, por que seus olhos ainda estão assim?

— É Shinji. Pra dizer a verdade, esse é o motivo da minha vinda aqui. Podemos conversar em outro lugar?

— Ah... cla... claro. Podemos ir para a minha loja.

Ao chegarem, todos tiraram os sapatos e sentaram no chão de madeira que beirava um gramado. Ao se encararem antes de reiniciar a conversa, Kisuke ficou surpreso ao ver os olhos de Shinji voltarem ao normal.

— Hirako-san... isso foi...?

— É Shinji.

— Foi o que eu disse, Hirako-san. Você poderia me explicar sobre aquilo lá fora?

— É Shinji, caramba! Eu vou direto ao ponto porque detesto rodeios. Acho que você já deve ter notado um grande aumento de aparição de Hollows nesta cidade. Aquele em especial estava falando o nome "Kurosaki Ichigo", e isso certamente é muito estranho. Seja sincero comigo, Kisuke, isso tem a ver com o Aizen, estou certo?

— Ah, ah... – Deu um longo suspiro. — Era de se esperar. Não posso esconder nada de você. Seu poder de percepção só aumentou com o passar dos séculos.

— Não é hora para elogios. Aizen se mandou com o Hougyoko e agora esses Hollows de alto nível estão aparecendo um atrás do outro. É mais do que óbvio que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra.

— Como também tem a ver com a sua visita?

— Sobre isso...

— Sim! Agora lembrei que você deteve o ataque da Benihime ao chegar. Se não tivesse feito isso, o Kisuke poderia ter derrotado aquele hollow desde o começo. – Yoruichi comentou ao entrar na conversa.

— Acontece, "Senhorita gata", que aquele não era exatamente eu. De qualquer forma eu mesmo derrotei o hollow, não foi? Então pronto. – Rebateu o loiro.

— Espere... se não era você... Então eu não entendi.

— Contando a versão curta, parece que meu hollow interior não está "se aquietando" como deveria.

— Hirako-san...

— Shinji.

— Você quer dizer que...

— Eu estou perdendo o controle. E isso não é nada bom.

— "Nada bom"? Eu diria que isso é péssimo. – A gata comentou novamente.

— O problema maior é que eu não sei de onde está partindo esse descontrole.

— De fato, se você soubesse, seria bem mais fácil resolver.

— Não sei. A verdade é que eu estou com medo de perder o controle e acabar machucando algum dos meus amigos.

— Entendo. Mas isso é bem estranho. Tecnicamente algo assim não deveria acontecer.

— É... mas está acontecendo. Desculpe vir te incomodar com meus assuntos, mas acho que só você poderá me ajudar.

— Relaxe. Isso não é nenhum incômodo para mim. Apenas me diga, os outros Vizards vieram com você?

— É claro. E esse povo consegue viver longe do seu líder? – Falou divertido, abrindo seu habitual sorriso invertido.

— Aiai... dá pra ver que você não mudou nada. – O outro loiro observou ao se abanar com seu leque.

— Digo o mesmo de você.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Hirako-san. Seja o que for que esteja acontecendo nós iremos dar um jeito.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso, já que foi exatamente por isso que eu vim até aqui.

— Mas não acha que ficar exterminando Hollows pela cidade será um problema para você? A Soul Society poderia tomar ciência do seu paradeiro.

— Pois eu estou tremendo de medo da Soul Society, Yoruichi. Aliás, acho bom mesmo que nos descubram. Eu já cansei de viver nas sombras como se o criminoso fosse eu.

— De alguma forma, você está certo. Isso é um caso a se pensar.

E os três se entreolharam ao degustarem um chá...

* * *

Na escola, Byakuya foi se refugiar no telhado após sair praticamente fugido da sala de aula. Sem perceber, acabou trazendo consigo uma pequena barra de chocolate que ganhou do bando de garotas histéricas. Olhou para a guloseima por longos instantes até que foi surpreendido por Orihime, que o viu sair da sala chateado.

— Isso é um chocolate. Você pode comer. – Falou, anunciando sua presença.

— Mas você... isso é de comer?

— Sim. Geralmente as garotas presenteiam os rapazes que gostam com chocolates. Eu sei que para vocês, Shinigamis, isso tudo pode parecer estranho ou uma bobagem... mas alguns humanos são assim mesmo. Eu, em particular, não gosto desse tipo de atitude.

— De que tipo de atitude está falando?

— Falo da atitude daquelas garotas. Acho que você está certo em ter ficado chateado.

— Essas pessoas só enxergam o que está diante de seus olhos e não se importam com o que deveria ser realmente levado em consideração.

— Mas eu não sou assim. Enxerguei algo diferente em você desde a primeira vez que te vi.

— É? Só que eu apenas cansei de ouvir falar da minha beleza. Não vê o que fazem com o Ukitake?

— Não tem nada a ver com isso. É que pra mim... você parece ter o porte de um príncipe.

— Um príncipe? Entendo... não parece ser nada diferente do que eu já ouvi das outras. – Concluiu ao terminar de comer o pequeno chocolate.

— Não! Você entendeu errado! Eu quis dizer que seu caráter, sua nobreza e sua honra são dignas de um verdadeiro príncipe. Na verdade, você parece ser solitário.

Byakuya processou as palavras de Orihime por alguns instantes. Por mais que ele quisesse negar, seria impossível não perceber que ela era diferente das outras. Não percebeu que ao terminar de comer o chocolate o canto de sua boca ficou sujo e ele levou um susto ao sentir o suave toque dos dedos de Orihime sobre sua face. Sua única reação foi olhar para ela seriamente.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou frio.

— É que a sua boca está suja de chocolate. – Respondeu com seu habitual sorriso e expressão doce. — Sabe... seus olhos são tão bonitos. Poderiam transmitir mais alegria. Para ser bem sincera... seus olhos solitários foi o que mais me chamou a atenção em você. Eu me pergunto por que um homem que tem tudo como você se sentiria assim.

— Solidão... alegria... essas coisas não importam.

— Ah, e falando nisso... sobre ontem... eu queria te agradecer por ter me salvado. Aquele hollow era incrivelmente forte. Eu acho que não conseguiria detê-lo sozinha.

— Não foi só isso que aconteceu e você sabe. Por que age como se não tivéssemos nos beijado?

— Be... beijo? – Orihime falou nervosa. Seu rosto imediatamente ficou vermelho como se ela tivesse tomado um banho de tinta e ela balançou os braços rapidamente em protesto. — Quem aqui falou em beijo? Você não deve se preocupar com isso.

— Por que você nega? Tem medo de alguma coisa?

— Medo? – Questionou ainda corada. — Não é medo. É que eu tenho vergonha.

— Vergonha? Se não estou enganado, foi você que me beijou.

— Mas eu... – Tentou rebater, mas o moreno a interrompeu.

— Quero pedir desculpas por ter correspondido.

Orihime baixou o olhar e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão entristecida. Não quis tocar no assunto antes justamente por temer ouvir o que ele acabara de dizer. O moreno estranhou vê-la sentada com as mãos apoiadas sobre as coxas e imóvel. Observou seu olhar cabisbaixo e expressão triste enquanto ele terminava de comer o chocolate.

— Eu errei ao me desculpar?

— Não... na verdade, sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas. Eu já deveria saber que um homem como você jamais beijaria uma garotinha como eu. Por isso que eu evitei tocar no assunto. Estou morrendo de vergonha. Você deve estar pensando o pior de mim.

— Você é muito estranha. Se eu estivesse pensando mal de você não teria correspondido. Não foi culpa sua. O que me intriga é você dizer que um homem como eu jamais te beijaria. Por que disse isso?

— E não é óbvio? Você é um dos Capitães do Gotei 13, o Líder de um Clã Nobre. Você é super importante no seu mundo. Foi muita pretensão achar que alguém altivo como você desse importância a uma reles humana como eu. – Falou quase chorando.

— Nunca mais eu quero ouvir você dizer isso. – Disse sério, pegando a garota pelos ombros a obrigando a encará-lo.

A humana ficou tensa e surpresa com a atitude dele. Pela primeira vez viu nos belos olhos azuis algo além da indiferença, tristeza ou solidão. Seus olhos expressavam indignação.

— Por que você se menospreza tanto? Por acaso não se dá conta do quanto você vale? Não entende que tem poderes magníficos que nenhum Shinigami jamais sonhou ter e que seu coração é tão grande que o universo inteiro seria pequeno para caber nele? Portanto eu não permito que você se menospreze de novo!

Orihime gelou. Era inacreditável como aquele homem conseguia surpreendê-la. Ele estava certo. A garota sempre fora insegura e nunca tinha confiança em suas habilidades. Sempre se sentiu inferior, e por isso se considerava um peso para os outros. Mas naquela hora sentiu algo diferente. Uma emoção forte tomou conta de si. Não conseguia entender aquele sentimento, apenas sabia que o Capitão lhe fazia bem. Olhar para ele, estar perto, tocá-lo... Tudo aquilo lhe fazia bem. Notou que a boca de Byakuya ainda estava suja de chocolate e abriu um singelo sorriso. Ele a olhou fascinado. Achava loucura a forma como um simples sorriso dela tinha o poder imenso de desarmá-lo e trazer uma imensa paz a seu coração. Somente ela tinha esse poder e aquilo o atraía. Há tempos não se sentia tão bem e estava prestes a cometer uma loucura quando ela lhe tirou a atenção ao dar uma pequena gargalhada.

— O que aconteceu? Tem algo de errado no meu rosto?

— Claro que tem. Sua boca ainda está suja de chocolate.

— Pois vou repetir a pergunta de ontem... por que você me beijou.

— Eu... não sei. Isso é muito constrangedor.

— Tudo bem. Eu também não sei por que correspondi, mas podemos descobrir juntos se você me ajudar a limpar esse chocolate da minha boca.

— E como eu poderia faze...

Nem terminou a última palavra, pois seus lábios foram unidos ao de Byakuya com uma rapidez que somente ele poderia ter. Piscou os olhos tamanho o susto, mas instantaneamente se rendeu ao gesto do belíssimo Capitão, que tinha o excelente talento de saber beijá-la como nenhum outro jamais beijou. Fechou os olhos e só o que sua mente enxergava era o sonho que tivera noite passada e de como acordou esta manhã. Para ela era fato de que somente ele seria capaz de causar tal sensação nela. Não demorou muito para que o ar lhe faltasse e o intenso beijo deu lugar a pequenos e repetidos selinhos que ambos trocavam de forma inocente, porém intensa, sentindo o tentador sabor do chocolate agraciando suas línguas. O beijo foi rompido por Orihime, que se afastou lentamente, pousando os dedos sobre os lábios dele.

— No fim das contas, parece que nós dois ficamos sujos de chocolate. – Disse sorrindo e dando uma piscada.

Se Byakuya se lembrasse de como sorrir, certamente ele teria sorrido naquela hora, mas o que os dois não sabiam era que Ukitake, que tinha ido atrás de Byakuya para falar sobre Misato-sensei, acabou presenciando quando os dois se beijaram pela segunda vez. Ele rapidamente concluiu que o que tinha visto no dia anterior após o ataque do hollow era precisamente o que ele tinha pensado e saiu sem se revelar aos dois.

O platinado voltou para a sala de aula, e grande parte dos alunos da turma de Ichigo já tinham ido embora. Kukkaku estava 'brincando' em um Soul Pager dado a ela por Yoruichi e estava entediada demais para voltar para casa tão cedo. Viu quando Ukitake voltou para a sala e o olhou indiferente. Ele sentou na carteira e começou a ler um livro. Em seguida, abriu o caderno para fazer alguns exercícios. A morena se aproximou e sentou na mesa da Professora com as pernas cruzadas bem de frente para ele. A única reação que o veterano teve foi arquear uma sobrancelha ostentando um semblante interrogativo.

— Por que me olha com essa cara de besta? A turma toda foi liberada. Vai ficar aí fazendo a lição de casa? Por que não se manda?

— Se é esse o caso, eu deveria fazer a mesma pergunta a você. Estou dando um tempo, pois quero ir até a casa da Misato-sensei. É obvio que se ela não veio dar aula hoje é por causa do incidente de ontem à noite.

— E por que _você_ tem que ir lá? Já fez o seu papel de super herói ontem. Não precisa mais se preocupar.

— Alguém como você jamais entenderia minhas razões, por isso nem vou perder tempo explicando.

— ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE BURRA?! – Gritou já se exaltando.

— Em algum momento eu disse isso? E vê se para de gritar. Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de brigar. – Respondeu calmo com seus olhos fixos no livro em suas mãos.

— Olhe pra mim quando eu estiver falando! Que tranquilidade mais irritante! – Gritou novamente, esticando a perna direita e dando um chute no livro, que voou das mãos dele, dando a Ukitake uma privilegiada visão por debaixo da saia de Kukkaku.

— Vo... você deveria prestar mais atenção em sua própria saia antes de se preocupar com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! – Ele disse envergonhado e suas maçãs do rosto coraram na hora. Ela não pôde deixar de achar a reação dele fofa, embora quisesse sair da situação como a dona da verdade.

— Por acaso você estava olhando para a minha calcinha?!

— Não olhei pra nada! Foi você que a deixou à mostra! Sabe de uma coisa? Melhor mesmo eu ir embora. É impossível manter cinco segundos de conversa civilizada com você. – Falou ao levantar e ir embora com o seu material.

— Mas que coisa... o que deu nele? Pensando bem... acho que qualquer um teria visto a minha calcinha. MAS... eu vou segui-lo. Quero só ver o que ele vai falar para aquela Professora. – A morena pensou, seguindo Juushiro sorrateiramente.

* * *

No Sereitei, a Divisão Três acabara de voltar de uma missão. Eles tiveram de lidar com uma grande quantidade de Hollows que estavam saindo de uma caverna devido a um distúrbio desconhecido em um seikaimon. Durante o processo, vários membros da Divisão acabaram caindo dentro de um rio, incluindo o próprio Izuru, que caiu para proteger alguns de seus homens. As águas daquele rio não pareciam ser normais e o Capitão voltou exausto para o seu escritório. Após ser servido com uma xícara de chá por Izumi, o loiro rapidamente foi para o seu quarto, pendurou o Haori em um cabide próximo e se jogou na cama onde dormiu quase instantaneamente. Izumi estranhou o fato de seu Capitão ter ido para a cama no meio do dia, mas já que ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão, presumiu que ele estivesse muito cansado, por isso a Tenente achou melhor não incomodá-lo. Pouco tempo depois, seu corpo começou a suar muito e ele balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Estava com uma febre altíssima e logo começou a delirar. No escritório da Divisão Oito, Rangiku e Nanao compartilhavam um lanche vespertino. Tomavam chá com biscoitos, alguns pães e bolos variados. Enquanto comiam, a ruiva de repente sentiu uma forte oscilação na Reiatsu de Izuru, e sem perceber depositou a xícara com força em cima do pires e quase o quebrou, chamando a atenção de sua amiga Tenente.

— O que foi, Rangiku? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Você não sentiu? É a Reiatsu do Kira. Ela sofreu uma grande queda agora. Será que... ele...?

— Agora que você falou... – Comentou ajeitando os óculos. — Fiquei sabendo que a Divisão Três saiu em uma missão para reparar um certo distúrbio em um seikaimon esta manhã.

— Um seikaimon? Mas não pode ser. Será que o Kira...

— E você está preocupada?

— É claro que estou preocupada! Todas as missões, por mais simples que sejam, ainda tem os seus riscos. Algo pode dar errado. E se ele não voltar...

— Não se preocupe com isso, Rangiku. O General Yamamoto já recebeu o relatório dizendo que a Divisão Três voltou sem maiores problemas e cumpriu a missão com sucesso.

— Mas se é assim, então por que só agora eu estou sentindo essa mudança esquisita na Reiatsu do Kira?

— Sei lá. Talvez ele tenha sido ferido, e...

A morena de óculos nem sequer terminou de explicar, pois Rangiku deu um salto de onde estava e correu a toda velocidade até o quartel da Divisão Três. Enquanto corria, a ruiva escutava seu nome sendo murmurado de forma desesperada. Era a voz de Izuru que a chamava durante o seu delírio. Ao chegar ao quartel, viu que a Tenente Izumi estava vigiando a entrada e ela não conseguiria passar sem ser vista. Sem tempo nem paciência para lidar com uma possível discussão, teve a ideia de usar o mesmo Kido que usou da última vez que entrou no quarto do Capitão, assim ela poderia adentrar ao local sem maiores problemas. E foi isso mesmo que ela fez. Em poucos instantes entrou no quarto de Izuru e o surpreendeu na cama ardendo em febre. Aproximou-se, e olhou assustada a forma como ele balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Afastou o lençol que o cobria e ficou ainda mais apreensiva ao olhar para a abertura do shihakusho e ver o corpo e o rosto do rapaz ensopados de suor. Rapidamente foi até o banheiro que ficava dentro do próprio quarto e pegou uma toalha limpa e uma bacia com água. Em nenhum momento o loiro parou de gemer o nome de Rangiku, e ver aquilo mexia ainda mais com os sentimentos dela de uma forma que ela não sabia explicar. Rapidamente começou a tentar esfriar o corpo do rapaz aplicando compressas de água gelada. Pegou outra toalha e afastou a longa franja dourada para trás, colocando o pano úmido sobre a testa dele. A respiração de Izuru estava ofegante e seus lábios entreabertos procuravam captar um pouco de ar. Rangiku olhou de relance e seus olhos focaram diretamente os lábios do loiro, e ela apenas conseguiu pensar em como eram sexys. No mesmo instante lembrou do segundo beijo que trocaram, especialmente por ela não estar bêbada. A diferença absurda entre o beijo de Izuru e os tétricos beijos que trocava com Ichimaru apenas fizeram a ruiva sentir uma absurda vontade de beijar Izuru novamente. Alguns minutos depois a febre pareceu ceder um pouco e ele parou de balançar a cabeça. A Tenente foi se aproximando, e ficou com o seu rosto a milímetros do dele, fazendo seus lábios roçarem um no outro. Ainda inconsciente, o Capitão não reagia, e recuperando o pouco que ainda lhe restava de sanidade, Rangiku balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos de sua mente e puxou uma cadeira que havia ali, sentando ao lado da cama e esperando pacientemente que ele acordasse. Ali mesmo ela permaneceu, e pouco tempo depois acabou dormindo. Quase três horas haviam se passado desde então, e Izuru voltou a delirar gemendo o nome de Rangiku.

— Matsumoto-san... Matsumoto-san...

E assim ele continuou dizendo o nome da Tenente repetidas vezes até que ela acabou acordando.

— Kira? – Disse assustada ao abrir os olhos e ver que ele tinha piorado de novo. — Meu Deus... A febre voltou a aumentar.

Fez as compressas novamente, tentando o máximo possível resfriar o corpo dele. Afastou totalmente as mangas do shihakusho, deixando todo o tronco do Capitão exposto a fim de facilitar o processo. Passava toalha delicadamente pelos braços, ombros, pescoço peito e pela cintura, parando estrategicamente no meio do abdômen, onde cuidadosamente deslizou seus dedos pela pele alva e músculos definidos. Mordeu os próprios lábios sentindo um calor estranho tomar conta do seu corpo. Mais uma vez teve que se controlar para voltar à realidade e afastar os pensamentos impuros de sua cabeça.

— Matsumoto-san...

Mais uma vez ouviu seu nome, porém sentiu a mão dele pousar sobre a sua, contendo seus movimentos.

— Kira? Que bom que acordou. – Disse aliviada ao vê-lo abrir os olhos azuis.

— Eu... o que eu tive? Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo? – Ele perguntou ainda um pouco tonto.

— Não faço ideia do que tenha acontecido, mas quando eu cheguei você estava com muita febre, quer dizer, ainda está.

— Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Me desculpe... Eu sei que você praticamente exigiu que eu não lhe procurasse mais... Só que eu sou estou aqui porque você estava me chamando.

— Eu... Estava?

— É. Você dizia o meu nome várias vezes durante o seu delírio, e eu senti sua Reiatsu oscilando muito, por isso eu corri para ver o que estava acontecendo com você. – Respondeu naturalmente ao sentar na cadeira.

— E você sabe me dizer por quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Não sei ao certo, mas desde que eu cheguei aqui acho que já se passaram quase três horas.

— Você esteve cuidando de mim durante todo esse tempo?

— Mas é claro. Do mesmo jeito que você sempre cuidou de mim durante as minhas bebedeiras. Comparado a tudo que você já fez por mim, isso não é nada.

— Matsumoto-san... – Disse derrotado, colocando sua mão sobre as mãos dela que estavam sobre a cama.

Fechou os olhos novamente tentando relaxar e apenas sentiu as mãos de Rangiku envolverem a dele com cuidado. Ela aproximou seu rosto e dobrou o braço dele para cima, levando a mão do loiro até o canto de seu próprio rosto, e ele pôde sentir a maciez dos longos cabelos ruivos.

— Kira... Não me expulse daqui. Por favor... não me afaste de você de novo. – Pediu de olhos fechados, desfrutando do toque dele em seu rosto.

— Você quer que as coisas entre nós voltem a ser como antes? – Ele questionou despretensioso.

— Sim. Eu não quero perder sua amizade. Você é muito importante para mim.

Kira abriu novamente os olhos, mexendo o polegar, limpando uma lágrima que sentiu cair dos olhos dela. Lançou-lhe um olhar repleto de carinho e um sorriso tímido brotou em seus lábios.

— Você não sabe como eu senti falta disso. Eu sempre me senti tão reconfortada quando você sorria assim pra mim. Embora você sempre sorrisse de forma tímida e contida, para mim este sempre foi o melhor sorriso, pois é sincero, livre de cinismos ou ironias.

— Bem diferente do sorriso do Ichimaru, estou certo?

— Por Deus, não me entenda mal. Eu não estou te comparando com ele. Não quero que você pense assim.

— E o que teria de estranho nisso? Você pode não dizer abertamente, mas é normal fazer esse tipo de comparação dentro da sua cabeça. Fique tranquila quanto a isso. Acho que eu no seu lugar também não poderia evitar.

— Mas... Kira, você...

— Por que veio aqui tão rápido, sendo que, como você mesma disse, eu havia pedido que não me procurasse mais?

— É que eu tive muito medo... Um medo enorme de perder você.

— Relaxe. No que depender de mim, aquela noite de porra está completamente esquecida.

— É sério?

— Claro. Eu fui um estúpido ao desprezar você. A culpa não foi sua. Se quer que as coisas sejam como antes, então elas serão como antes. Você pode contar comigo como sempre.

— Isso quer dizer que você me perdoa?

— Não há nada para perdoar. Sou eu que te devo desculpas. Agi como um idiota, mas agora acho que me sinto um pouco mais aliviado, porque você já está ciente dos meus sentimentos. E sobre isso... – Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu apenas gostaria que você não mudasse a sua maneira de agir. Finja que não sabe de nada e continuaremos sendo amigos como sempre fomos.

— Essa é a sua única condição?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Obrigada por me perdoar isso significa muito para mim.

— Não diga isso. Muito obrigado por você ter vindo. Eu não tenho palavras para te agradecer por isso eu estou verdadeiramente grato. Sem querer eu acabei de chamando e isso serviu para aprovar muitas coisas.

— Que coisas? Eu não entendi.

— Isso serve para provar que eu estava sendo um tolo quando tentei me afastar de você.

— Tudo bem. Esqueça. Todos nós erramos mas o melhor de errar é tomarmos consciência do erro e nos corrigir. Eu estou tão feliz.

Enquanto Izuru e Rangiku se acertavam no quarto do Capitão, Izumi estava do lado de fora e estranhou a ausência de seu Capitão durante a tarde toda. Um dos oficiais foi até ela e comunicou que vários membros que foram na missão de mais cedo e caíram na água do seikaimon estavam passando bastante mal, com febre alta em seus quartos. A Shinigami ficou extremamente preocupada e foi procurar por Izuru. Procurou por toda a Divisão, no escritório também, mas não o encontrou. O último lugar que restou foi ir até o quarto dele, e como achava que não encontraria ninguém, abriu a porta com tudo sem avisar e deu de cara com a cena. Os dois estavam do mesmo jeito de antes. Rangiku ainda mantinha a mão de Izuru sobre o rosto dela e os dois estavam de olhos fechados e uma expressão feliz. A Tenente observou aquilo bastante confusa e pensou o pior ao observar que Izuru estava com todo o seu tronco exposto. Ela estava tão atordoada que sem perceber, as palavras saíram de sua boca.

— Capitão! Desculpe entrar assim, mas foi informada de que vários membros da divisão que foram na missão com o Senhor esta manhã estão de cama e passando muito mal.

Ambos abriram os olhos então tu assustados e processar uma informação dita por ela.

— Olha, queridinha, quanto ao Capitão, você não precisa se preocupar, pois, como pode ver, eu já cuidei muito bem dele. Se eu fosse você, acionaria a Divisão Quatro e tomaria as providências para cuidar do resto dos membros que foram afetados.

— O que? Como você se atreve a falar assim? Eu nem quero imaginar quais métodos você usou para "cuidar" do meu Capitão. E além do mais, é muita cara de pau sua ter coragem de colocar os pés aqui. A sua presença faz mal ao meu Capitão, por isso exijo que se retire daqui imediatamente.

— Izumi-kun, ela está aqui porque _eu_ a chamei. E não se preocupe mais com isso, pois a partir de agora, Matsumoto-san pode voltar a frequentar esta Divisão como sempre fez.

— Mas, Capitão! Eu vi o estado em que o Senhor ficou por causa dessa mulher. Como pode querer vê-la de novo?

— Acontece que ela e eu somos amigos há muitos anos. Já nos perdoamos e aquele incidente ficou esquecido.

— O Senhor é quem sabe. Espero que não se magoe novamente.

— Sobre o incidente, eu acredito que aquela água presente no seikaimon que enfrentamos hoje seja prejudicial a nós, Shinigamis, por isso acione a Divisão Quatro e solicite a assistência deles para os outros membros agora mesmo.

— Sim Senhor, Capitão. Estou indo agora mesmo.

— Izumi-kun.

— Senhor?

— Antes de entrar no quarto de qualquer um você deve bater na porta.

— Mil perdões por isso, Senhor. Irei cumprir suas ordens imediatamente – Disse ao sair.

— Quanto a você, Matsumoto-san, é melhor voltar para a sua Divisão. Eu não quero ter problemas com o Capitão Hitsugaya. Ele pode pensar que eu estou atrapalhando mais ainda o seu trabalho.

— Entendo. Eu irei voltar, mas podemos beber juntos esta noite?

— Matsumoto-san...

— Pela sua expressão, acho que isto foi um "não".

— Acertou.

Sorriram um para o outro e a ruiva voltou para a sua divisão.

* * *

Juushiro Ukitake seguiu a pé até a casa da Professora, fingindo não saber que Kukkaku o seguia descaradamente. Quando chegou à casa da Professora, foi recebido pela mesma, que pediu que ele sentasse frente à mesa de centro de sua sala enquanto ela fazia um chá para os dois. Ukitake prontamente se negou, alegando que ele mesmo faria a bebida, pois ela ainda estava convalescendo. A educadora pediu desculpas ao seu aluno por estar vestida com um felpudo roupão rosa claro, já que não esperava nenhuma visita. Kukkaku espiava os dois pela janela da sala do lado de fora da casa, curiosa para saber no que daria aquela conversa.

— Juushiro-kun, estou surpresa que tenha vindo me ver. – Começou ao tomar seu chá.

— Surpresa? Não deveria. Afinal, eu estava preocupado por que a Senhora não foi nos dar aula hoje e só pode ter sido pelo que aconteceu ontem. Aliás, sobre isso... eu gostaria que a Senhora guardasse segredo e não dissesse a ninguém o que aconteceu.

— Está brincando? Quem iria acreditar se eu dissesse "olha, um monstro gigante e horrendo me atacou noite passada, por isso eu não vim dar aulas hoje".

— É. Seria mesmo complicado. As pessoas até poderiam pensar que a Senhora está louca.

— Pois é. Não é todo dia que vemos um monstro pela cidade querendo nos comer. A propósito, a sua visita foi uma agradável coincidência. Não parei de pensar sobre o que aconteceu. Eu vi o que você fez depois que me colocou no banco da praça. Por favor, me diga quem é você na realidade.

Naquela hora, tanto Ukitake quanto Kukkaku gelaram. Por acaso aquilo significava que ela tinha visto _tudo_? A morena ficou mais apreensiva ainda, apenas pensando se o veterano seria burro o bastante para contar tudo a ela. Ele, por outro lado, sabia que de nada adiantaria esconder a verdade, já que ele não sabia mentir, e considerando que ela já disse ter visto tudo, ele se encontrava sem saída.

— E o que exatamente a Sensei viu? – Ele perguntou com cautela.

— Como eu disse. Eu vi tudo. Vi como você usou poderes estranhos e prendeu a criatura, depois um homem de longos cabelos loiros com uma máscara esquisita apareceu e acabou de vez com aquele bicho. Quem são vocês? Imagino que vocês não sejam normais, já que aqueles poderes não são coisas que um humano comum teria.

— Droga! – Kukkaku pensou consigo. — Não acredito que essa Professora sonsa viu tudo! Agora deu merda! Não tem jeito. Aposto que aquele idiota vai contar tudo pra ela!

— Misato-sensei... acho que eu não poderia esconder nada mesmo se quisesse.

— Eu sei que não pode. Só de olhar dá para perceber que você seria incapaz de mentir.

— É mesmo? E por que a Sensei diz isso?

— Porque você é uma pessoa verdadeira. Seus olhos transmitem exatamente o que se passa dentro da sua alma. Você tem um excelente e enorme coração. É bondoso e honesto também. E uma pessoa com suas qualidades não conseguiria mentir, mesmo se esforçando para isso.

— Misato-sensei...

— Então, por favor, pode se abrir comigo. Eu prometo que não vou contar a ninguém, e também queria entender o que está acontecendo.

— Ouça com atenção. A Senhora é uma humana que possui um elevado nível de Reiatsu, que nada mais é do que um elevado poder espiritual. Não é qualquer humano que desenvolve esse tipo de energia espiritual, e geralmente esses humanos acabam virando alvo de monstros chamados Hollows, que são seres humanos que se convertem em monstros depois que morrem e suas almas são corrompidas.

— Então foi por isso que eu fui atacada?

— Exatamente.

— E onde você se encaixa nessa história?

— Eu sou um Shinigami. Meu trabalho é purificar essas Almas em que realizem segurança para Soul Society. E como a Senhora mencionou... Eu estou longe de ser humano.

— Então você tem todos esses poderes porque é um Shinigami?

— É exatamente isso.

— E o outro rapaz com uma espada e uma máscara esquisita Ele também é um Shinigami?

— Sim. Nos conhecemos há bastante tempo.

— Ah, claro. Eu já ia esquecendo. Muitíssimo obrigada por ter me salvado daquele monstro horrível. Se você não estivesse por perto, eu não sei o que teria acontecido comigo. A gratidão que eu tenho por você vai ser eterna.

— Não precisa agradecer. Não foi nada. Para dizer a verdade, é para isso mesmo que eu estou aqui.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Você já sabia que isso iria acontecer?

— Mais ou menos. Eu já tinha percebido o seu grande nível de Reiatsu, por isso fiquei alerta.

— Então aqueles dias que você ficava depois da hora...

— Isso. Eu estava fazendo a sua segurança secretamente. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso voltar para casa. Fico feliz em ver que esteja bem, e espero que amanhã tenhamos aula.

— É claro que sim. Muito obrigada por sua visita. Vou levá-lo até a porta.

Kukkaku foi atrás para continuar espionando, e viu quando Misato pegou a mão direita de Ukitake antes dele ir embora e a beijou. O platinado coçou a cabeça, desconcertado e com as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas com o gesto inesperado da Professora, e a Shiba sentiu suas entranhas ferverem de raiva.

— Jamais perca a bondade a inocência que você tem. Você é um rapaz muito especial. Nunca duvide disso.

— Ah... Obrigado. Até amanhã então.

Os dois se despediram, e irritada, Kukkaku parou de seguir Ukitake e foi na direção oposta, indo para a loja de Urahara.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Shinji voltava para o galpão abandonado que lhe servia de casa junto com os outros Vizards. Em um baú antigo, ele retirou uma espécie de case onde havia um violão guardado. Subiu no telhado mais alto da construção e começou a tocar uma música linda, mas um tanto triste e melancólica. O som chamou a atenção dos outros Vizards, mas somente Lisa e Hiyori foram até ele para verificar o que estava acontecendo.

— Ah, achei você, Shinji careca. Pare de tocar essa coisa. Precisamos conversar.

O loiro a encarou sério, ato este que surpreendeu a garota.

— Pois muito bem... então prossiga.

 **つづく** **continua...**

Bom meus queridos eu não sei exatamente o que dizer sobre este Capítulo... O Shinji está pirando e o que será que está acontecendo com ele? Uma observação sobre o Shinji: Eu quis fazer ele tocando violino, mas por que isso? É algo simples. Como meu querido Capitão Loirinho é fã de músicas e gosta de jazz, não acharia nada estranho que ele soubesse tocar algum instrumento. Mas o que jazz tem a ver com violino? Olha se alguém aí souber, me avise, por que eu mesma não sei, pois não entendo quase nada de música. Mas escolhi o violino por achar que combina com o estilo do Shinji, já que eu, particularmente, eu enxergo ele com um jeito mais polido, sério e refinado por baixo daquela superficial capa cômica.

Por outro lado, parece que o nosso querido, honorável e eterno cubo de gelo gostoso está se apaixonando. Ai ai Byakuya eu quero um pouco da sorte da Orihime kkkkkkkkk quanto a IzuxRan... Kawaiiiii ^^ eu estou adorando cada vez mais esses dois juntos xD quem dera eu encontrasse um Izuru na minha cama... cuidaria com todo o amor do mundo kkkkkk E essa Kukkaku... virou um GPS ambulante do Ukilindo! Ela não deixa ele dar sequer um passo sem vigiar o homem. Ela não dá, mas também não o deixa em paz kkkkkkkkkk

Espero que tenham gostado do texto e que estejam comigo no próximo capítulo. Beijão ^^


	13. Frustração

**Capítulo 13 – Frustração**

Shinji continuou sentado onde estava, ainda com seu instrumento em mãos. Embora ele tivesse dito para Hiyori prosseguir com suas indagações, ele claramente não parecia estar nem um pouco interessado em ouvir o que a pequena tinha a dizer. Lisa observava tudo calada, e já esperava uma enxurrada de socos, pontapés e puxões de cabelo que o loiro receberia da garota. Porém, isso não aconteceu imediatamente, e ao invés disso, a invocada Vizard resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

— Escuta aqui, Shinji careca, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Questionou furiosa.

— "O que eu estou fazendo?" Pois então seja mais clara, já que eu não saberei responder sem que me diga exatamente _o que_ eu estaria fazendo. – Ele retrucou em seu tom sempre calmo e contido, que tanto irritava Hiyori.

— Não tente sair pela tangente nem mudar de assunto, espertinho. De onde você veio agora, e por que decidiu vir para essa cidade de repente? Você está nos escondendo algo e é bom começar a falar se não quiser que a minha sandália vá parar direto na sua cara.

— Minha vinda a esta cidade não é nada de estranho. Já esqueceram de que Kisuke Urahara mora em Karakura e também esqueceram da dívida que temos com ele? Que mal há em visitar um velho amigo?

— Não minta, idiota! Eu sei que tem algo a mais. Você anda muito estranho ultimamente, e essas suas saídas noturnas...

— Shinji, você sabe muito bem que nós não podemos sair por aí exterminando Hollows. Nossas ações podem atrair a atenção da Soul Society – Lisa foi obrigada a intervir.

— Isso mesmo! Deixe que aqueles Shinigamis imbecis cuidem disso. Esse assunto não tem nada a ver com a gente.

— Tá, tá. Mas que chateação. Se era só isso que as duas tinham a dizer, então ótimo, já disseram. Agora, se não se importam, eu gostaria de continuar tocando. Chispem.

Hiyori cerrou os pequenos punhos. A capacidade que Shinji tinha de irritá-la era superior à das outras pessoas, e sem mais nem menos, voou para cima do loiro e acertou-lhe um forte chute na cara que por pouco não o fez cair do telhado.

— Shinji, seu grande imbecil! Esse assunto é muito sério para você simplesmente nos mandar chispar! Não faça coisas que nos coloque em evidência, entendeu, seu retardado?!

Hiyori já esperava ouvir as reclamações de seu companheiro de séculos, porém, não foi isso que aconteceu, e ele continuou durante longos segundos com o rosto enfiado no chão, e a única coisa que dava para ver era os longos cabelos do Ex-Capitão espalhados pelo chão do telhado como um esplendoroso tapete dourado.

— Ei, Shinji! Mas que palhaçada é essa? Por quanto tempo pretende ficar aí? Anda, levante-se e comece a se explicar adequadamente, porque eu não vou engolir esse seu teatrinho. Você já aguentou surras muito piores do que essa. Então pára de graça!

Instantes depois, Shinji levantou lentamente de costas para as duas garotas. A brisa noturna agitava os cabelos dourados, e neste momento, espessas nuvens de chuva encobriram a luz da lua, e pesadas gotas de água começaram a cair do céu. Ele virou-se, e com uma expressão bastante séria, encarou as duas enquanto se aproximava de Hiyori a passos lentos. Conforme ia chegando perto os olhos do loiro mudaram de corpo como se ele tivesse colocado a sua máscara de Hollow, e Lisa arregalou os olhos assustada.

— Hiyori, cuidado!

O alerta da amiga porém veio tarde, pois num movimento praticamente impossível de ser visto, Shinji agarrou a pequena pelo pescoço e lançou o corpo dela com força rente ao telhado, fazendo várias telhas se quebrarem e afundarem com o impacto.

— Shi... Shinji... o que você está... – Ela tentava falar, mas seu corpo praticamente não se mexia.

— Shinji! Solte-a! – Lisa segurou o pulso do líder dos Vizards tentando detê-lo, mas ele a empurrou com força e a jovem acabou despencando e caiu lá embaixo.

— Lisa!

— Não vou permitir que ninguém me atrapalhe. Quanto você, sua garota dos infernos, que esta tenha sido a última vez que você tocou no meu corpo. Nunca mais ouse encostar suas mãos em mim, se é que você gosta um pouquinho dessa sua miserável vida! – Ele disse furioso, ainda com sua voz howllificada.

— Shinji, me solta! Você está me machucando! Por acaso quer me matar? SHINJI!

O grito desesperado de Hiyori fez o Shinigami voltar a razão, e ao perceber o que esteve prestes a fazer, a única coisa que ele teve em mente foi sair correndo e pegar o primeiro objeto que viu antes de ir, no caso, seu violão que estava por perto. Saltou rapidamente do telhado e saiu correndo para o mais longe que conseguiu, deixando as garotas para trás sem entender nada. Assim que se recompôs, a pequena Vizard desceu do telhado ao encontro de Lisa e a viu caída no chão.

— Ei, Lisa! Você está bem? Lisa! – Disse a garota, sacudindo o ombro da amiga tentando reanimá-la.

— Eu... Já estive bem melhor, se quer a minha opinião sincera.

— Eu não entendi nada. O que deu naquele imbecil do Shinji para agir dessa maneira? Ele ficou louco.

— Não seja burra, Hiyori. Será que você não percebeu? Aquele não era o Shinji.

— Eh? Mas como não era? Você está cega ou o quê?

— Cega é você! Será que não viu os olhos dele? Estavam negros, exatamente como nossos olhos ficam quando assumimos nossa forma de hollow.

— Não pode ser! Mas ele nem sequer estava usando a máscara.

— Mas eu não tenho dúvida disso. Eu senti uma força tremenda quando ele me empurrou. E ele usou aquele poder sem esforço algum.

— Eu não entendo! Como ele poderia estar usando os poderes Hollow sem colocar a máscara?

— Não me pergunte. Eu só sei que aquele definitivamente não era o Shinji, e isso só pode significar uma coisa: o Hollow dele está fora de controle.

— Fora de controle? Mas isso não deveria acontecer. Já faz mais de um século desde que nós aprendemos a suprimir nossos Hollows.

— Pois é. Vai ver que depois desses anos todos o Hollow dele resolveu se rebelar.

— Mas se for assim, você não acha que seria melhor avisar os outros e irmos atrás dele? Aquele cabeção pode fazer alguma loucura ou ferir alguém. Não podemos ficar sem fazer nada, temos que detê-lo.

— Eu não acho uma boa ideia. Pelo contrário, acho que o melhor que temos a fazer é deixá-lo sozinho por enquanto. Shinji é esperto e eu tenho certeza de que ele irá conseguir resolver isso por conta própria, além do mais, ele não vai querer expor os amigos ao perigo.

— Se você está dizendo... Além do mais, Lisa, será que foi por isso que ele resolveu vir para esta cidade?

— É claro... Esse sim seria um motivo mais do que coerente para que ele procurasse Kisuke Urahara de novo.

— Sem querer nossas perguntas foram respondidas. Apesar de eu ter odiado a forma dolorosa como isso aconteceu. Estou toda arrebentada. Aquele estúpido pegou pesado.

— Vem dizer para mim? Eu pensei que meu rosto não fosse sair inteiro depois dessa queda.

— Deixa para lá. Esse tonto que faça o que quiser. Anda, vamos entrar para comer.

E as duas foram jantar enquanto o atormentado Shinji corria pelas ruas de Karakura sem um destino claro e com o coração na mão por quase ter matado uma importante companheira. Parou em uma esquina próxima a uma máquina de refrigerante. Comprou uma lata no equipamento e sentou no banco próximo, começando a degustar o líquido com calma, tentando colocar suas ideias no lugar. Perto dali, em cima do telhado de uma casa, o Shinigami encarregado da área local observou a cena e na mesma hora mandou um relatório para a Soul Society, destinado ao General Yamamoto em pessoa.

— Um humano comum emanando Reiatsu de um Hollow? Acho que o General vai gostar de saber disso. – Falou para si mesmo.

* * *

Kukkaku tinha decidido ir pra casa e deixar de seguir Ukitake, mas no meio do caminho, a cena dele com sua Professora lhe veio em mente, e a maneira carinhosa como ela o tratava incomodou profundamente a chamativa morena, e girando nos calcanhares, ela deu meia volta e foi em direção à mansão de Byakuya. E na própria mansão, Kyoraku e Juushiro conversavam sobre como o moreno estava agindo nos últimos dias. Os amigos faziam um lanche sentados na beira de uma mesinha no centro da sala.

— Então, amigo? Eu estou te achando chateado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O veterano moreno começou, ao tomar um generoso gole de whisky.

— Não devia beber tanto assim, Shunsui.

— Ora, e por que não? Essa mansão está cheia de bebida finíssima. Eu seria um idiota se não aproveitasse.

— Sinto muito, mas eu passo. Prefiro tomar o meu chá.

— Eu sei disso, irmão. Mas e aí? Não vai me dizer o que está te incomodando?

— É o Byakuya.

— Byakuya? Eu não entendi.

— É. Ao que parece ele anda se envolvendo com uma das amigas do Kurosaki-kun.

— Que? Espere um pouco... você quer dizer que...

— Isso mesmo. Eu o vi aos beijos com Inoue Orihime.

— Mas essa menina não é aquela amiga do Ichigo que tem aqueles poderes de cura impressionantes?

— Ela mesma. Eu não entendo o que ele pretende com isso. E também... você lembra do que ele disse quando praticamente expulsou o dono dessa casa?

— Ah, você está certo... "dane-se as regras por que eu tenho dinheiro". Vendo por esse lado, esse não é mesmo o jeito normal do Byakuya agir.

— Realmente. Quebrar regras não é nem de longe algo que ele diria ou faria.

— Sem mencionar ficar aos beijos com uma garota humana no terraço de uma escola. Hahaha! Acho que o Byakuya se revoltou com o nosso castigo. – Kyoraku falou às gargalhadas, ao continuar bebendo.

— Se eu fosse você, levaria isso mais a sério, amigo. Será que não entende o tipo de problema que isso pode causar?

— E que tipo de problema isso pode causar, Capitão Ukitake? – Byakuya disse seco anunciando sua chegada. — Acaso não sabem que falar das pessoas quando elas não estão presentes é falta de educação?

— Não me venha querer cobrar noções de etiqueta, Byakuya. É bom mesmo que tenha chegado pois precisamos discutir isso seriamente. Eu vi você aos beijos com Inoue Orihime, e acho que precisamos conversar sobre isso.

— E o que teríamos para conversar? Afinal de contas, quem eu beijo ou deixo de beijar é um problema somente meu.

— Está muito enganado, Byakuya. Nenhum de nós está no mundo dos vivos para se divertir com as humanas. O que está havendo? Nem parece você. – Kyoraku se juntou a conversa.

Enquanto os Capitães iniciaram uma discussão, Kukkaku chegou à mansão e acabou entrando na sala, e ficando ao lado de uma das grandes pilastras da luxuosa construção, acabou não sendo vista por nenhum deles e apenas se limitou a escutar a conversa.

— E quem você pensa que é para me cobrar alguma coisa, Kyoraku? Não pense que eu sou um pervertido como você, que se pudesse andaria com uma mulher por dia.

— Não é esse o ponto, Byakuya. A questão é que ela é uma humana. Pense bem no que você está fazendo, pois é algo que pode complicar muito a vida dela e a sua também. Já parou para pensar no quanto você irá magoá-la quando tiver que voltar para a Soul Society? Sem mencionar no problema que isso irá causar caso ela queira ir atrás de você.

— De onde veio isso, Ukitake? _Você_ está me criticando? Logo você que cai de amores por Shiba Kukkaku está criticando o meu envolvimento com uma humana? Jamais imaginei que você fosse tão cínico.

— Como pode dizer isso? Eu não estou te reconhecendo, Byakuya. O fato de eu estar apaixonado por Shiba Kukkaku não é o assunto em pauta aqui. Não tente virar as coisas contra mim.

— E você não tente opinar sobre a minha vida particular. Pela primeira vez estou me sentindo bem como há muito tempo não sentia, então vocês façam o favor de cumprirem o castigo de vocês quietos para que voltemos logo para o nosso mundo e me deixem em paz! – Disse, incomodado ao subir as escadas e deixar os dois veteranos falando sozinhos.

— É, meu irmão... nós vamos ter problemas. – O platinado anunciou de antemão.

— Pois bem, bonitão... sou obrigado a concordar com você... – Shunsui suspirou derrotado.

Era a segunda vez que Kukkaku ouvia da boca de Ukitake que ele a amava, mas sua teimosia e orgulho nunca lhe permitiram baixar a guarda, pois seu ódio e sua fúria jamais lhe permitia enxergar o quão injusta ela sempre fora. Ela foi até lá justamente para brigar com Ukitake, pelo mesmo ter contado à Misato-sensei sobre os Shinigamis. Derrotada, ela esperou que os veteranos deixassem a sala, e saiu de lá sem ser vista.

Byakuya se jogou na macia e ampla cama de seu quarto. Virou o corpo para o lado e ajeitou o travesseiro, parando para pensar nas palavras de Ukitake. Ele apenas tinha se deixando levar por seus sentimentos, algo que ele não fazia há tempos, na verdade não se deixar levar por sentimentos era algo que ele já tinha desistido de fazer desde que sua falecida esposa se foi. Mas ele sentia que tudo em Orihime era diferente. Ela foi a única pessoa que o compreendeu e que o fez sentir à vontade naquele mundo tão estranho para ele. E o que tinha de errado em gostar de alguém? Mas Juushiro estava certo. Ele era um Shinigami e ela uma humana. Ambos pertenciam a mundos diferentes, e aquilo, com certeza, significaria um grande problema para ambos.

— Maldição... o pior de tudo é que Ukitake está certo. E agora? O que eu vou fazer? Será que cometi um erro?

E com a cabeça no travesseiro, o moreno passou horas e horas refletindo sobre o assunto antes de pegar no sono...

* * *

Shinji andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Karakura. Estava perturbado e carregava seu violão nas costas. Sua mente estava um caos, e ele estava com medo de si mesmo. Ainda não acreditava no que tinha feito com Hiyori, e agradeceu aos deuses por não ter feito coisa pior. Se jogou no banco de uma praça de qualquer jeito e por ali mesmo ele ficou, onde adormeceu, tentando acalmar sua mente confusa.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ishida caminhava pelas ruas da cidade. Acabara de voltar de seu local de treino, ainda sem obter sucesso tão pouco seus poderes de volta. Subitamente parou sua caminhada e olhou para a enorme e moderna construção do outro lado da rua. Era nada menos que o Hospital Geral de Karakura, onde um certo homem especial trabalhava, ou melhor, ele mesmo era o dono e Diretor do local. Dentro do imenso hospital, um belo homem de cabelos platinados, olhos azuis e um par de óculos, examinava algumas radiografias atentamente. O paciente esperava o diagnostico com ansiedade, mas por um instante, o médico olhou para o lado de fora da janela, e seus olhos miraram Uryuu parado na calçada, como se as orbes azuis do mais velho tivessem lhe pregado uma peça. Enquanto olhava profundamente para o pai, Uryuu acabou se perdendo em inúmeros pensamentos.

— Ryuuken... Desde sempre eu nunca consegui entender suas razões e sua maneira de pensar. Por que você simplesmente desprezava o poder que tinha e negligenciava tão belo dom de ter o poder para salvar vidas inocentes? Por que se limitar a fazer isso apenas com um bisturi em suas mãos quando o senhor poderia estar salvando muito mais vidas com suas flechas. Eu sempre pensei que suas flechas seriam como flechas da eternidade, capazes de proteger os humanos com toda a determinação que fosse possível. Mas eu estava enganado. Como sempre, o senhor estava unicamente interessado no dinheiro, e nunca teve intenção alguma de seguir as tradições e o orgulho dos Quincys.

Ryuuken "ouviu" cada pensamento de seu filho como se estivessem se comunicando através de telepatia. Os tão iguais olhos azuis de ambos não perdiam o contato nem por um segundo, mesmo com a distância que os separavam. O ilustre médico não pôde deixar de ponderar todas aquelas palavras de seu orgulhoso filho, e também refletiu.

— Uryuu, não estou surpreso que você não entenda, e você também nunca irá aceitar que não tem talento para fazer isso. A maior prova disso é a sua situação atual. Olhe para você sem poderes e choramingando pelos cantos. Era isso mesmo que eu queria evitar quando lhe proibi de ser um Quincy. Mas meus esforços de nada adiantaram pois você está exatamente do jeito que eu não queria que você estivesse. Se em algum momento da minha vida eu ainda tinha esperança em você, agora eu posso dizer claramente que já não tenho nenhuma. É lamentável meu filho...

Ambos ficaram se olhando por longos instantes que pareciam intermináveis, até que Uryuu rompeu o incômodo contato visual, e a indagação do ansioso paciente tirou o profissional de seus pensamentos.

— Ishida-sensei? Está ouvindo? O que houve com minha radiografia? O que eu tenho, Sensei?

— Ah, isso? Essas últimas radiografias indicam que a lesão em seu pulmão desapareceu completamente, portanto, o tratamento foi um sucesso e em poucos dias você terá alta.

— Verdade, Ishida-sensei? Obrigado. Foi tudo graças a Deus e ao senhor.

— E graças a sua vontade de melhorar também. Eu não sou um Deus. Apenas fiz o meu trabalho.

— É... tem razão. Obrigado, Doutor.

Após sair do quarto de seu paciente, Ishida Ryuuken foi para a sua sala onde sentou na confortável cadeira. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e tirou os óculos, massageando as têmporas com os indicadores. Estava surpreso por ter visto o filho parado em frente ao seu Hospital, e, mesmo ele não tendo lhe dito abertamente, já que ambos viviam separados, era fato que Uryuu havia perdido seus poderes de Quincy. Por um momento pensou em fazer algo para ajudar, entretanto, mais uma vez, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

— Ishida-sensei. – Disse uma enfermeira ao entrar. — O Senhor tem uma cirurgia em 15 minutos. Por favor, esteja pronto.

— Sim. Eu irei o mais breve possível. – Respondeu calmamente, recolocando seus óculos.

Recolocou os óculos no bem feito rosto e partiu rumo a mais uma de muitas cirurgias de sucesso que faria.

Ishida seguiu seu caminho, e continuou caminhando lentamente em direção a seu pequeno apartamento. Bem perto dali, Nemu o seguia, temendo que ele pudesse ser atacado por algum Hollow. A jovem Shinigami continuou fazendo o mesmo caminho do gênio até chegarem a casa do mesmo, e não foi embora até que o viu entrar no prédio em segurança. Acabou seguindo seu próprio caminho em direção a mansão onde estava hospedada. Kyone já estava preocupada, pois era tarde e a Tenente da Divisão Doze ainda não havia voltado. Kyoraku já tinha perguntado por ela diversas vezes, mas a pequena não soube responder. Ela ficou aliviada ao ver a bela entrar pela porta, pois observava da sacada da escada.

— Nemu-san, o que houve? Por que voltou tão tarde? Estávamos preocupados. O Capitão Kyoraku perguntou muito por você.

— Não tem importância. Eu estava apenas fazendo o que tinha que fazer, afinal foi para isso que eu vim para cá.

— Você estava atrás do garoto Quincy?

— Isso mesmo.

— Ele ainda está negando a sua ajuda, não é?

— É... Mas eu estava vigiando ele de longe, já que do jeito que ele está agora, seria um alvo fácil para algum Hollow que escapasse por aqui.

— Entendo. Mas mesmo assim eu acho que ele ficaria chateado em saber que está sendo protegido por uma garota. Isso deve acabar com orgulho de qualquer homem.

— Não entendi direito o que quis dizer e na verdade isso também não é importante. Preciso achar uma maneira de ajudá-lo a recuperar seus poderes.

— E eu estou certa de que você irá conseguir. Agora vamos dormir mesmo, afinal já está bem tarde e imagino que você deva estar cansada.

A bela morena assentiu com a cabeça, e as duas foram para seus respectivos quartos.

* * *

Quando mais um dia de trabalho se iniciou no Quartel da Primeira Divisão, o General Yamamoto logo foi surpreendido pela Inesperada notícia. Achou surreal o inusitado fato de algum humano poder emanar a Reiatsu de um Hollow, e durante horas pensou no que fazer a respeito disso. O velho então acabou chamando Izuru e outros Shinigamis para uma reunião discreta. Não somente ele, mas três Tenentes também foram chamados. Rangiku, Renji e Nanao. Os quatro cumprimentaram o Comandante com um aceno de cabeça e posicionaram-se em fila, esperando para saber do que se tratava tal reunião, até que o mesmo começou a falar.

— Muito bem, eu sei que podem estar achando esta convocação estranha, mas isso tem uma boa razão para acontecer. Como todos vocês estão cientes, eu mandei um grupo de Capitães para o mundo dos vivos para puni-los por suas ações inconsequentes. Porém, esta manhã, fui informado de que algo estranho está acontecendo por lá, e que os Capitães em questão não estão cientes disso. Por esse motivo, quero enviar uma equipe de reconhecimento para lá com o propósito de verificar o que está acontecendo. O problema é o seguinte: fui informado de que na cidade de Karakura apareceu um humano capaz de emanar a reiatsu de um Hollow. Estou preocupado, pois seria completamente impossível um humano poder emanar esse tipo de poder. Por isso, Capitão Kira Izuru da Divisão Três, eu quero que você lidere esta equipe e encontre essa pessoa o mais rápido possível. Matsumoto Rangiku e Abarai Renji irão para lhe dar apoio durante a missão. Quanto a você, Tenente da Divisão Oito, Ise Nanao, eu quero que vá com eles e vigie seu Capitão, Shunsui Kyoraku, pois eu temo que ele não esteja cumprindo as minhas ordens.

Os quatro se entreolharam. E era fato que todos eles tinham o mesmo pensamento: o comandante estava mesmo ficando louco.

— Se me permite opinar, General Yamamoto. – Izuru tomou a frente dando alguns passos. — Não acha exagero mandar a todos nós para verificar algo como isso, especialmente quando há vários Shinigamis capacitados naquele lugar? Três Capitães já estão lá, sem mencionar Kisuke Urahara e Yoruichi Shihoin. Se continuar assim, o próprio Sereitei ficará desprotegido.

— O Seireitei não ficará desprotegido, Capitão. Eu não daria uma ordem como essa se não tivesse certeza. Agora vão logo. Vocês têm trabalho a fazer. Podem partir a qualquer momento.

Os quatro ainda se entreolharam pela última vez antes de saírem. Izuru estreitou os olhos, pois não estava de acordo com aqueles métodos, mas já que não tinha escolha a não ser obedecer, acabou indo com os outros para a entrada do seikaimon correspondente. Renji se sentiu feliz, pois já estava com uma certa saudade do mundo dos vivos. Rangiku também não escondia a ansiedade, pois não via a hora de fazer inúmeras compras em todas as lojas que quisesse e comer as delícias do mundo humano até explodir.

O grupo foi até a porta do seikaimon que os levaria até o mundo dos vivos, e uma borboleta do inferno apareceu para cada um dos quatro. Eles adentraram no portal onde sairiam direto em algum lugar da cidade de Karakura.

Enquanto isso, Shinji estava adormecido no banco da praça com a cabeça apoiada em seu violão desde a noite passada. Devido ao acontecido com Hiyori, ele não teve um sono nada agradável. Mesmo assim, num determinado momento de inconsciência, ele sonhou...

 _De joelhos num chão escuro de um lugar fechado e sombrio, suas mãos seguravam a própria cabeça. Balançava a mesma freneticamente ao mesmo tempo em que gritava em desespero tentando se libertar. Seus olhos refletiam a agonia sem igual do momento que ele passava. As escleras, agora negras, ressaltavam o atual estado de seu coração. Aquele demônio dentro de si o atormentava, o transformava em algo que ele não era, mas que agora, aquela coisa terrível fazia parte de si, e infelizmente ele não podia mudar isso. A íris dourada tomava o controle, e as longas madeixas douradas se agitavam à medida que uma imensa Reiatsu se formava em volta de si. Negra, medonha, macabra... não era Shinji, mas ao mesmo tempo, agora era Shinji. Aos poucos, partículas brancas surgiam no ar, cobrindo o rosto atormentado sob a forma de uma máscara branca. A máscara do faraó... gritos desesperados saem de sua larga boca, mas ninguém o ouvia, ninguém o via, ninguém o podia ajudar. A onda de Reiatsu descontrolada se chocava contra as paredes do lugar fechado, fazendo em pedaços os tijolos alinhados que compunham a construção. De repente, o teto se abriu como se o mesmo tivesse simplesmente desaparecido. Os olhos do antes Shinigami e agora Hollow puderam contemplar um pouco da luz do dia, e, mais ainda, uma figura surgiu diante dele estendendo-lhe a mão. Não sabia exatamente de quem se tratava. Não sabia se era um homem, uma mulher ou uma criança, mas uma coisa ele podia perceber com exatidão: era como se o seu desejo tivesse se tornando realidade e suas súplicas enquanto dominado por aquele poder estranho que ele nunca pediu para ter enfim tivesse dado algum resultado. Alguém veio lhe ajudar. Aquela mão estendida significava que ele tinha uma possibilidade a mais de sair daquele buraco escuro onde se encontrava, e sem hesitar, ele agarraria aquela mão com a maior determinação que pudesse ter em sua mente. Assim ele o fez. Uniu sua mão com a mão de "seu anjo" como se aquilo significasse a própria salvação de sua vida. Era uma mão pequena, delicada, frágil... mas ao mesmo tempo, forte o bastante para puxá-lo para cima e tirá-lo da escuridão em que se encontrava. Assim que foi puxado, a máscara de Hollow se desfez em pedaços e seus olhos aos poucos foram voltando ao normal. Não conseguiu ver de quem se tratava. Ele apenas viu uma sombra que poderia ser de qualquer pessoa. Era impossível distinguir. Quando ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez, a única coisa que ele conseguia enxergar... era o nada._

O dia estava nublado, e quando as nuvens permitiram que os raios de sol dessem o ar da graça, o conturbado sono de Shinji foi interrompido pela incômoda claridade. Abriu os castanhos olhos diante do incômodo e estalou o pescoço para ambos os lados, tentando conter a dor causada pela péssima posição em que dormiu por cima de seu violão. A coluna também gritava de dor, e a camisa social preta que ele sempre gostava de manter impecavelmente alinhada, estava amarrotada e sua gravata branca frouxa pela noite mal dormida. Olhou para si por alguns instantes, e não gostou nada da conclusão à qual chegou.

— Cara... isso é o que os humanos chamam de "chegar ao fundo do poço". Olha onde eu vim parar. Passar a noite na rua e jogado num banco de praça... Ah, Hirako Shinji... Você já esteve melhor... bem melhor. Maldição. O que eu vou fazer agora? Esse Hollow maldito inventou de ficar de sacanagem com a minha cara a essa altura dos acontecimentos? Tô ferrado... se eu não consigo parar isso através dos métodos normais, então como... ah, merda, o que eu estou dizendo? Eu quase matei a Hiyori ontem. Não... definitivamente não posso voltar para junto dos meus amigos.

Enquanto Hirako resolvia seu conflito interior, sua atenção foi voltada para o céu quando ele viu uma espécie de vórtice cinza aparecer bem próximo de onde ele estava. Olhou para cima estático, sem crer no que estava vendo, porém, sabendo perfeitamente do que se tratava e o que poderia acontecer.

— Sem dúvida alguma... aquilo é um seikaimon descontrolado. Alguém está vindo da Soul Society para cá, mas algo deve ter dado errado no trajeto. Bem, é melhor eu me mandar daqui, pois não estou nem um pouco a fim de saber no que isso vai dar...

Levantou-se de onde estava com a clara intenção de deixar o local rapidamente, mas seus olhos castanhos e inexpressivos se abriram até onde podiam, e seu semblante se apavorou quando ele viu uma pessoa literalmente cair do céu através daquele vórtice. Vendo que a pessoa em questão iria cair com tudo de encontro ao chão, o loiro não pensou duas vezes e decolou no ar, voando de encontro a pessoa que vinha caindo. Sem demora, seus braços ampararam o corpo aparentemente frágil a quem ele logo concluiu ser uma Shinigami. Era Nanao, que assustada, e ao mesmo tempo surpresa, nada conseguia dizer ou entender, e nem sabia como tinha parado ali. Ela só conseguiu olhar para baixo e constatar que estava no ar, e sua confusão era maior por estar nos braços de um completo estranho. Observou o homem que a salvou da enorme queda que levaria. Ele se vestia e se portava de forma elegante, mas a primeira coisa que a morena observou foi o fato de ele não usar o uniforme padrão de Shinigami e ainda assim estar voando com ela no ar, algo que, para um humano, seria fisicamente impossível. Inevitavelmente ela teve que iniciar um breve interrogatório.

— Ei... quem é você e como fez isso? – Indagou confusa.

— É uma pergunta interessante. Você quer saber a verdade? Neste momento, nem eu mesmo sei quem sou. – Responde evasivo, evitando olhar para ela.

— Você é estranho. Como assim não sabe quem é? Será que nós poderíamos descer? Seria interessante colocar os pés no chão, não concorda?

— Descer? Sim claro, descer. Me desculpe por isso. Na verdade, é a força do hábito.

Shinji pousou com Nanao, e a mesma ficou pasma ao ver a forma como ele voava magistralmente. Ainda com a Shinigami nos braços, o loiro a colocou delicadamente sentada sobre o mesmo banco onde ele estava, bem ao lado de seu violão, e ficou de pé na frente dela posicionando seu corpo de lado e colocando as mãos no bolso da calça. Um vento soprou naquela hora, agitando os cabelos de ambos.

— Essas roupas... você não parece ser um Shinigami, então como pode voar assim com tanta habilidade?

— Ouça, garota, se você é uma Shinigami que possui nível de Tenente deveria tomar mais cuidado ao atravessar o seikaimon para este mundo, caso contrário, esse tipo de instabilidade pode acontecer.

— Ah, não! Agora definitivamente você deve me dizer quem é! Como sabe de tudo isso?

— Acho que ao invés de tentar insistentemente descobrir quem sou eu, você deveria estar me agradecendo por ter salvo a sua vida, não acha?

— Chega de brincadeiras. Este assunto é muito sério. Se você tem algo a ver com a Soul Society, deveria me dizer quem é.

— Que postura mais rude. Eu não sou ninguém. Apenas posso dizer que há muito tempo eu já fui como você. De qualquer forma, de nada por tê-la salvado. Fico feliz por não ter se ferido. – Finalizou ao pegar seu violão para sair dali.

— Ei, loiro! Espere! Não pode ir embora assim, precisa me dizer o seu nome.

— Nome? Acho que não seria uma boa ideia te dizer, mas se eu não disser, você viverá para sempre se perguntando o nome da pessoa que salvou sua vida, sendo assim...

Aproximou-se novamente da Tenente, e ela piscou os olhos, confusa, sem entender o que ele faria. Pegou a mão dela com cuidado e se ajoelhou, beijando as costas da mão com carinho. Direcionou os olhos castanhos diretamente para os dela e prosseguiu.

— Hirako Shinji. É um prazer conhecê-la.

Nanao ia dizer seu próprio nome, mas Shinji usou um shunpo e desapareceu da frente dela sem esperar pela resposta. A morena abraçou sua mão na outra, as posicionando em direção ao peito, tocada com a cena. Agora ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, pois não estava vendo os outros Shinigamis que vieram com ela.

Shinji continuava andando sem rumo, e comprou um copo de macarrão instantâneo em uma loja de conveniência, iniciando o pré-preparo, colocando água quente no copo e saindo com ele para uma parte afastada da cidade. Posicionando o hashi entre os dedos, começou a comer no terraço de um prédio qualquer de uma área industrial, e pouco tempo depois foi surpreendido por Lisa, que foi atrás dele e se aproximou a passos lentos.

— Lisa... o que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou entediado.

— Como assim o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Ficou louco? Por acaso esqueceu o que aconteceu ontem à noite? Você quase matou a mim e a Hiyori? Ficamos preocupadas. O que está acontecendo com você?

— Lisa, eu sei que é complicado, mas por enquanto, apenas preciso que vocês me deixem sozinho.

— Shinji, não seja egoísta. Você não pode simplesmente nos ignorar assim. Se está passando por algum problema grave, não seria melhor contar com ajuda dos amigos?

— Eu não posso fazer isso, Lisa. Se decidi me afastar de vocês foi justamente para mantê-los em segurança. Você mesma viu o que aconteceu ontem. Eu não quero machucar mais ninguém.

— Hiyori estava preocupada com você.

— As palavras "Hiyori" e "preocupada" na mesma frase? E _comigo_ , ainda por cima? Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – Disse divertido, cuspindo parte do caldo do macarrão devido ao espanto.

— É o seu Hollow, não é? Você está com algum problema para controlá-lo?

— Essa é a Lisa. Esperta como sempre. Pois já que entendeu, explique àquela garota cabeça dura que neste momento é importante se manterem longe de mim. Eu vou tentar dar um jeito de resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

— E você já pensou em como vai conseguir resolver esse problema?

— Mais ou menos. De qualquer forma, preciso pegar algumas instruções com o Urahara.

Shinji olhou para Lisa e ela pôde ver os olhos castanhos cheios de preocupação. Sem alternativa, a morena se afastou, deixando o loiro sozinho como ele precisava estar...

 **つづく** **continua...**

Muito bem, meus amados amores, o que eu tenho a dizer sobre este Capítulo? Só o que eu tenho a dizer é que a partir de agora as coisas vão ficar mais movimentadas e interessantes, eu espero. E espero também que o texto esteja agradando e divertindo a vocês todos. Agora vamos esperar para ver o que essa cambada toda vai fazer no nosso pobre mundinho. Um beijo a todos e muito obrigada por lerem e gostarem da história. Até o próximo Capítulo.


	14. Explosão

**Capítulo 14 – Explosão**

Era um sábado ensolarado, e todos estavam de folga no colégio. Yoruichi e Kukkaku decidiram sair pela cidade para fazer compras. Compraram tanto ingredientes para o almoço quanto besteiras para elas mesmas. As duas se divertiam muito no shopping. Comeram hambúrguer, tomaram sorvete e até foram ao cinema. Kukkaku estava maravilhada, pois não imaginava que naquele mundo tão estranho para ela pudesse haver coisas tão legais. Mas nenhuma das duas sabia que outros Shinigamis acabavam de chegar ao nosso mundo pouco antes. As duas sentaram em uma mesa para saborear um grande copo de milk-shake. A morena apreciava o líquido como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa que já provou, mas, momentos depois, seu semblante mudou radicalmente e ela assumiu uma expressão preocupada e melancólica. Dentro de sua cabeça, a única imagem que lhe veio foi de Ukitake bem próximo de sua Professora. O fato de ele ter contado toda a verdade sobre os Shinigamis para ela não lhe agradava nem um pouco, só que não era bem isso que incomodava o coração da Shiba. O que incomodava era o fato dos dois estarem muito próximos ultimamente. A Ex-Capitã da Segunda Divisão percebeu a mudança no comportamento da amiga e imediatamente começou a questioná-la.

— E então, como estão indo as coisas no colégio?

— No colégio? – Falou desinteressada ao mexer o milk-shake com o canudo enquanto mantinha um olhar cabisbaixo.

— Kukkaku, você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?

— Sim. Você perguntou como estou indo no colégio.

— E então?

— O que eu vou dizer? Aquele lugar é uma droga. Estou rodeada de pirralhos imbecis que vivem me assediando. Além disso, ficar estudando é uma verdadeira chatice. A verdade é que eu gostaria de voltar para a minha casa.

— É _só isso_ que está te chateando?

— E por que você acha que tem alguma coisa me chateando?

— Basta olhar para a sua cara no último minuto. É óbvio que você lembrou de alguma coisa que a está te chateando. Pode me contar o que é, afinal de contas é para isso que somos amigas.

— Tudo bem... O problema é Juushiro Ukitake. – Revelou sem cerimônia.

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Yoruichi riu alto, dando vários tapas sobre a mesa. — Eu sabia! Eu sempre soube que você era caidinha pelo Capitão bonitão, mas eu não posso te culpar por isso. Você sabe, o nosso veterano faz um tremendo sucesso com as mulheres. Desde as criadas mais humildes até membros da nobreza. Todas caem aos pés dele não apenas por sua beleza, mas também pelo seu admirável caráter. A mulher que casar com ele pode ser considerada de muita sorte. E pode ter certeza de que será muito invejada. Aliás, eu não sei como ele está solteiro até hoje. – Alfinetou a gata.

— Mas você quer parar de falar besteira? Não é nada disso, caramba! Eu estou pouco me lixando para o fato de ele ser lindo ou não ou de quantas mulheres beijam o chão por onde ele passa.

— Ah... – Suspirou entediada. — Então o que está te incomodando, afinal, mulher?

— Ele contou tudo sobre os Shinigamis para nossa Professora.

— QUEEEE?!

— É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

— Mas por que ele faria isso?

— Acontece que esta mulher é uma humana que possui uma Reiatsu elevada e pode ver tanto os Shinigamis quanto os Hollows. O idiota presumiu que ela acabaria sendo atacada por algum dos Hollows e a estava protegendo. Pensou que ela estivesse desmaiada e acabou usando seus poderes para derrotar o Hollow, só que a mulher acabou vendo tudo e o questionou.

— Resumindo: ele não teve escolha a não ser dizer a verdade, então eu não entendo porque você está irritada.

— Mas você é burra ou o quê? Por que está defendendo ele?

— A mulher já tinha visto tudo. Mentir para ela não adiantaria nada mesmo. Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa?

— E justo por causa disso, agora os dois estão cheios de segredinhos e não se desgrudam mais...

— Já entendi. Era exatamente como eu pensava. Esse piti todo é porque você está com ciúme.

— Vá à merda! E quanto a você também?

— Eu o quê?

— Por que você não vai caçar um macho? Vai dizer que você nunca deu para o Urahara?

— Kisuke?

— E tem outro? Eu não acredito que vocês passaram todos esses anos juntos e nunca deram uma trepada.

— Pois eu vou ser sincera com você. Pode ser que ninguém acredite no que eu vou dizer, mas eu e o Kisuke não passamos de bons amigos. Nós nunca fomos nada além disso.

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Foi a vez da Shiba sorrir divertida. — Tá de sacanagem, né? Está querendo dizer que você está há centenas de anos sem trepar?

— Você pirou? Mas é claro que não. Lógico que eu dou as minhas fugidinhas de vez em quando e pego alguns garotinhos virgens por aí, mas não o Kisuke. Ele é meu amigo e eu não queria estragar a nossa relação apenas por prazeres bobos e casuais.

— Acho que entendo... mas você nunca se apaixonou?

— Me apaixonar? E eu lá sou de perder tempo com essas bobagens? Estou muito bem do jeito que estou.

— Cínica! – Gargalhou acusadora. — Quer me criticar quando você mesma acha tudo uma bobagem? Eu não aceito isso! Tomara que você bata de frente com _o homem_ e que caia doidinha aos pés dele. – Completou morrendo de rir.

— Tá bom, tá bom! Deixa de gracinhas. Mas ainda assim, eu se fosse você seria sincera sobre os seus sentimentos. Se você disser a ele como se sente, estou certa de que ele irá entender, e o máximo que poderá acontecer será uma conversa franca em que ele irá expressar a sua compreensão, e se não tiver que acontecer, pelo menos você vai ter tirado esse peso de suas costas, pois dá para ver claramente que não está lhe fazendo bem.

— Você deve estar brincando se acha que Shiba Kukkaku é mulher de se arrastar aos pés de um homem.

— Ok, senhora teimosa. Quando ele estiver namorando a Professorinha de vocês, não venha choramingar no meu ouvido.

— Ora, sua...!

— Vamos voltar?

— Vá você na frente e leve o almoço. Eu vou mais tarde.

— Tudo bem então... Você que sabe.

As duas se separaram. Yoruichi deixou Kukkaku sozinha, deixando a morena lá por mais algum tempo. A gata seguiu a passos lentos até o hall dos elevadores, e foi até o último andar do prédio, onde usaria shunpo para chegar mais rápido à loja, sobrevoando os prédios ao redor. A cada passo que dava, a bela morena se lembrava das palavras ditas pela Líder do Clã Shiba momentos atrás. Se apaixonar? Isso era algo que ela jamais cogitou em todos os seus séculos de vida. Primeiro porque nunca foi uma mulher romântica ou melosa, e segundo, sempre achou tais coisas uma besteira. Outro fator importante é que ela também nunca havia conhecido um homem que realmente mexesse com o seu coração. Nunca encontrou um homem que a fizesse tremer com um único olhar ou que não saísse de seus pensamentos a cada noite.

— Será que algum dia eu vou encontrar um homem assim? E por que eu estou me preocupando com isso agora? Mas que merda. Culpa da Kukkaku que me faz pensar essas besteiras... – Pensou alto, ao tirar essas ideias loucas de sua mente e continuar seguindo seu caminho.

Kukkaku continuou passeando pelos corredores do Shopping. Foi até a escada rolante para chegar no pavimento de baixo. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o corrimão deslizante e começou a apreciar a paisagem do interior do prédio. Seus olhos se abriram até o limite que conseguiam quando a bela avistou algo que lhe pareceu surreal. No hall do térreo, Ukitake conversava animadamente com a Misato-sensei. Ambos estavam sentados em um dos bancos do local tomando um sorvete de casquinha. Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes, achando que sua mente estava lhe pregando algum tipo de peça. Mas não. Realmente era ele. Trajando uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa cinza com dois botões abertos e os cabelos costumeiramente soltos e alinhados, calçando elegantes sapatos marrons, o belo Capitão se divertia na companhia de sua Professora, que vestia uma bermuda vermelha de alfaiataria um pouco acima dos joelhos, um scarpin preto e uma blusa azul céu de mangas curtas, usando seu sempre rabo de cavalo.

— Eu não estou acreditando nisso. Aquele cretino se divertindo com a Professora como se fosse um adolescente... – Falou irada, rangendo os dentes e cerrando os punhos. — Mas que inferno! Até quando eu não o estou seguindo esse idiota cruza o meu caminho!

Desceu até o andar do térreo pelas escadas normais, pois temia ser vista se fosse pelas rolantes, já que as mesmas ficavam na direção dos bancos. Aproximou-se dos dois lentamente até estar perto o suficiente para ouvir o que conversavam. E foi exatamente isso que ela fez, pois não perderia a oportunidade de vigiá-lo, temendo que ele revelasse mais do que devia a respeito da Soul Society. Colocou a boina que tinha comprado na cabeça e abriu uma revista frente ao rosto para não ser reconhecida caso um deles olhasse em sua direção, e discretamente começou a ouvir a conversa.

— Misato-sensei, obrigado por me convidar para vir até aqui hoje. Eu não imaginava que tivesse um lugar tão legal assim aqui no mundo dos vivos. Como não estou acostumado com este mundo, eu agradeço por estar me ajudando a conhecê-lo um pouco melhor.

— Que nada. Sou eu que agradeço por ter vindo. Eu devo muito a você, afinal de contas jamais esquecerei que você salvou a minha vida. Serei eternamente grata, e tudo o que eu puder fazer por você não hesite em me falar.

— Para dizer a verdade, eu estou bastante aliviado.

— E por que diz isso?

— Eu imaginei que você fosse ter medo de mim... Por eu não ser um humano, você sabe... Não é todo mundo que acha normal alguém ter esse tipo de poder. Me achariam uma aberração.

— Bobagem! Quem no mundo poderia achar um jovem tão lindo como você uma aberração?

— Que sujeitinha! Já começou a dar em cima dele na cara dura! E o paspalho continua com aquela cara de idiota e nem sequer percebe as segundas intenções da bisca! – A morena pensou consigo.

— Desculpe a minha ignorância, mas eu não entendo o que isso significa.

— Como não? Você tem um rosto de anjo e o seu comportamento doce e gentil com todos apenas reforça sua bela aparência. Não sei se já lhe contaram, mas você e o Kuchiki-kun se transformaram em verdadeiras celebridades naquela escola. As garotas estão verdadeiramente enlouquecidas desde que vocês dois chegaram, e muitas falam que os amam e que querem casar com vocês. Essas jovens... – Falou sorrindo, lambendo mais um pouco de seu sorvete.

Ukitake nada respondeu, apenas inclinou a cabeça um pouco para a frente, fazendo alguns longos fios caírem para perto de seu rosto e baixou o olhar. A sensação de incômodo do platinado foi rapidamente percebida pela Professora.

— O que foi? Eu disse algo de errado? Você parece ter ficado chateado com o que eu falei agora.

— Byakuya já andou se irritando por conta desse assunto anteriormente. Quando a Sensei não foi nos dar aula ontem, um grupo de garotas estava nos cercando na sala de aula, fazendo exatamente o que a senhora acabou de dizer. Nos brindando com declarações de amor vazias e palavras fúteis.

— Isso te incomoda? Você não faz ideia de quantos garotos naquele Colégio queriam ter essa sorte e essa popularidade que vocês dois conseguiram em apenas uma semana.

— Imagino que sim. Apenas... As pessoas não sabem o que dizem. Usam a frase "eu te amo" de maneira descuidada, falsa e sem sentido. Amar alguém apenas por achar bonito... Isso me deixa bastante revoltado.

— Perdão. Não fazia ideia de que você se sentisse assim. Achei que como todo rapaz, você gostasse de ter a atenção das garotas.

— Apenas por ser bonito? Não, eu não gosto. Todo mundo pode achar que beleza é a melhor coisa que pode existir, mas não é bem assim. Para dizer a verdade, ser bonito dá até mais trabalho do que ser feio. Quando somos feios, temos que lidar com o preconceito e a rejeição das pessoas. Mas quando somos bonitos, precisamos contornar a falsidade e conviver com futilidades. As pessoas nos rodeiam de forma superficial, sem enxergar nossa verdadeira beleza, aquela mais importante, mais digna, que é justamente a beleza que trazemos dentro de nós, os sentimentos puros de nossos corações.

— Que lindo! Estou comovida. Isso apenas comprova que nada do que eu disse sobre você é mentira. Você é lindo. Não apenas por fora, mas também por dentro. Acho que dezenas de pessoas já devem ter lhe dito isso, mas parece que você não acredita.

— Está enganada. Eu acredito. Mas eu apenas queria ser admirado pelo que eu sou, e não pelo que eu pareço.

— Fique tranquilo quanto a isso. – Disse compreensiva, levando as mãos aos ombros dele. — Pode ter certeza de que você é duplamente admirado. O que eu acho estranho é o fato de você se incomodar com isso. Tire essas ideias da cabeça. Você é perfeito do jeitinho que você é. Além do mais, não se zangue com as meninas. É muito fácil dizer "eu te amo" para alguém como você.

— Mas é uma pena... Que justamente a pessoa que eu amo não pensa assim.

De onde estava, Kukkaku arqueou uma sobrancelha, percebendo claramente de que era dela que ele falava.

— Mas que mulher abusada! Está com as mãos em cima dele! Ai que ódio! – Pensava quase rasgando a revista. — Que vontade de arrebentar a cara dela!

— Você está apaixonado? Poxa, que pena... Isso significa que eu perdi todas as chances? – Perguntou sem cerimônia.

— O que? – Rebateu, confuso, e seu rosto ficou pálido no mesmo instante.

— É brincadeira. – Piscou divertida ao sorrir. — Precisava ter visto a sua cara agora. Não se preocupe com isso. Ao contrário das meninas do colégio e não sou uma adolescente, e não estou apaixonada pela sua beleza. Você é uma pessoa adorável, alguém de quem se pode gostar com tremenda facilidade. E sim, eu gosto muito de você, mas como meu aluno querido por quem eu tenho uma infinita gratidão e carinho.

— Obrigado. Não faz ideia de como eu me sinto aliviado em ouvir isso.

— Mas e aí? Me conta sobre a sua eterna apaixonada. Por que disse que ela não entende o seu verdadeiro caráter?

— É complicado. Acontece que eu me apaixonei exatamente pela mulher que pensa que eu sou o assassino do irmão dela.

— Isso é algum tipo de piada? Pelo pouquíssimo tempo que te conheço, sei que você seria incapaz de matar alguém, bom, desde que não seja um monstro. E se essa mulher não é capaz de enxergar algo tão óbvio, eu diria que ela sim tem sérios problemas.

— Filha da mãe... Não acredito que ela está dizendo que eu sou uma pessoa problemática. Eu vou matar ela! – A morena ainda tentava se controlar de onde estava.

— Infelizmente as coisas são como são. Ela é bonita, forte e determinada, mas para a minha desgraça, tem um gênio impossível de lidar. Ela só acredita no que ela acha ser a verdade dela, e não me dá oportunidade de defesa. Mesmo sabendo com todos os detalhes do ocorrido, ela ainda insiste em me culpar e dizer que eu sou um assassino. Mas eu jamais faria isso. Tudo não passou de uma infeliz tragédia, e eu também sofro muito até hoje por causa disso. Ele era meu Tenente, meu subordinado direto, e aconteceu uma fatalidade durante uma missão que tivemos.

— Eu sinto muito por isso. É mais um motivo para eu achar que essa mulher não bate bem. Eu vi uma forte sinceridade em seus olhos enquanto me contava tudo agora, e se ela não acredita nas suas palavras, acho que o melhor que você deve fazer é esquecê-la, já que isso não te faz bem.

— Muito obrigado pelo apoio, Sensei. Mas acredite, já aprendi a lidar com meus sentimentos em relação a com ela. Já não sofro por isso.

— Que bom. Isso mostra que ser bonito não significa que se possa ter tudo, não é? Já que justamente a garota de quem você gosta te acha um monstro.

— Deixe que ela continue pensando assim. De qualquer forma, ninguém é capaz de mudar a visão ou a opinião de ninguém, então o jeito é deixar para lá.

— Você está certo. Caramba, parece que nossos sorvetes acabaram. Você quer mais um? Eu posso ir lá comprar para nós? – Disse ao levantar do banco.

— Não. Eu não quero. – Respondeu ao também se levantar.

Nesta hora, Misato levou um susto, pois Ukitake a surpreendeu com um carinhoso abraço. Kukkaku sentiu seu sangue ferver como nunca antes em sua vida vendo tal cena, e sua vontade foi de dar uma surra nos dois.

— Aquele desgraçado... A um minuto atrás falou que me amava e agora abraça essa mulherzinha?! Vou matá-los! Desta vez eu mato os dois!

Ambos estavam de olhos fechados, apenas apreciando o abraço um do outro. A Professora realmente sentia um carinho muito especial pelo Capitão, e o platinado sentia o mesmo. Estava muito agradecido e aliviado depois da conversa que teve com ela, e o abraço foi uma forma de agradecer por ela tê-lo feito se sentir tão bem consigo mesmo. Momentos depois, os dois foram surpreendidos quando começaram a ouvir gritos ofensivos, e foram bruscamente separados por mãos iradas e nervosas.

— Tire suas mãos pervertidas de cima dele! Eu não permito que toque nele, entendeu bem?! – Gritou irada empurrando a Professora para longe do veterano.

— Shiba-san? – Misato perguntou confusa, sem entender absolutamente nada sobre atitude dela.

— Kukkaku-san? O que está fazendo aqui?

— A pergunta é o que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?! Acha certo uma Professora ficar se envolvendo romanticamente com um de seus alunos?

— Quê? Você ficou completamente louca. Não faz ideia do que está dizendo. – Rebateu o platinado.

— Você cale a boca! Quanto a você, eu vou arrebentar a sua cara para você aprender que não deve se meter com seus alunos.

— Não faça isso, Kukkaku-san! Não toque nela!

— Você não vai me impedir! – Berrou descontrolada, empurrando Ukitake, que caiu no chão enquanto a morena acertou um tapa tão forte em Misato, que a mesma também foi ao chão, seguida pela morena, que foi de encontro aos cabelos da pobre educadora.

— Pare com isso! Ficou louca? Está querendo me matar?! – Misato gritou desesperada ao ser agredida.

— Já chega, Kukkaku-san! Não temos porque aturar os seus escândalos. – O Capitão Ukitake protestou ao puxar os dois braços da morena para trás, a colocando novamente de pé.

— Me solta! Eu ainda não bati em vocês.

— Cale a boca. Já chega de baixarias. Saia daqui agora! Eu não quero mais ver a sua cara! – Juushiro falou sério, e Kukkaku sai correndo envergonhada.

— Meu Deus... você saberia me dizer o que aconteceu aqui?

— Está machucada, Sensei?

— Um pouco. Aquele tapa doeu muito. Pelo jeito ela também é uma Shinigami como você, estou certa?

— Não exatamente. Mas vivemos no mesmo mundo.

— Imaginei...

— De qualquer forma eu vou curar o seu rosto. – Falou tranquilo, colocando a palma de sua mão no rosto da Professora, e usando um Kido, a curou instantaneamente.

— Impressionante! Vocês também têm poder para curar as feridas!

— Sim, mas isso não importa agora. Eu preciso ir atrás dela. Desta vez ela foi longe demais e vai ter que me ouvir.

— Pode ir. Eu vou ficar bem. Estarei indo para casa agora.

— Então vá com cuidado.

Ukitake foi até o elevador e subiu rumo ao último andar, onde sentiu a perturbada Reiatsu de Kukkaku. Sentada no chão com as pernas dobradas para cima e a cabeça abaixada com a testa apoiada nos joelhos, ela vestia um short jeans curto que deixava praticamente toda a sua coxa à mostra, botas de cano longo pretas e uma blusa frente única quase igual à que usa normalmente, amarrada atrás, deixando suas costas nuas completando o generoso decote. Ukitake parou de pé bem diante dela, e indignado começou.

— Levante-se. Precisamos conversar.

— Suma. Pensei ter dito que não queria mais olhar na minha cara. – Falou com raiva, sem desfazer a posição em que estava.

— E não quero mesmo, mas antes disso precisamos acertar algumas contas pendentes.

Mesmo contrariada, Kukkaku levantou. Sempre se vestia de forma chamativa e provocante, e mesmo que quisesse, Ukitake não pôde deixar de olhar o perfeito exemplar feminino diante de seus belos olhos verdes. As belas coxas grossas, os fartos seios, a pele lisinha que certamente ele sabia ser gostosamente macia era deveras tentadora, mas ele olhava para tudo aquilo com certa decepção.

— Que foi? Vai ficar aí me olhando o dia todo? Se quer me dar sermão, fale logo. Eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

— É lamentável. Olhe para isso. – Disse ele, estendendo a mão na direção dela. — De que lhe serve tanta beleza, quando o que sai de sua boca se resume a gritos, insultos e agressões? De que lhe serve essas mãos, se você só as usa para bater, agredir e acusar? É uma lástima... Eu olho para você, Shiba Kukkaku, e só consigo sentir pena. – Falou decepcionado.

— Pena? – Disse com ódio, fechando o punho direito. — Você veio atrás de mim para dizer na minha cara que tem pena? Quem você pensa que é?

— Quem _você_ pensa que é?! Vai me dizer agora mesmo porque anda me seguindo o tempo todo. Acha que eu não percebi por quantas vezes você já me seguiu às escondidas? Por que vive me espionando? Se quer saber algo sobre mim, porque não me pergunta diretamente?

— Eu? Seguindo você? Não seja convencido. Pelo jeito você está mais louco do que o normal.

— Vai ter coragem de negar? Eu não esperava nada diferente. Sabia que seria perda de tempo discutir com você. Por que fez algo tão baixo? Como se atreveu a bater em uma humana? Isso foi covardia.

— Vai defender a Professora tarada agora? É bem típico vindo de você.

— O que te incomoda? Por acaso está com ciúme de mim?

— HAHAHAHA! Mas é mesmo muito convencido! Acha que eu sou como aquelas ninfetas sem cérebro que cercam você e o Kuchiki no colégio?

— Eu estou tentando entender, mas é uma total perda de tempo. Bem que o Kyoraku me avisou que não vale a pena me desgastar com alguém como você. – Disse derrotado, andando em direção à porta de saída, dando a conversa por terminada enquanto ela o via se afastar de costas.

— Não sou obrigada a ouvir isso do assassino do meu irmão!

Foi a vez de Ukitake apertar o punho com força, sem acreditar que mais uma vez estava ouvindo as mesmas acusações. Deu meia volta, ficando de frente para ela, colocando as duas mãos sobre os ombros da Shiba, que arregalou os olhos surpreendida.

— Já chega! Eu já cansei de ouvir as mesmas acusações! Eu não matei o Kaien! E passou da hora de você entender isso de uma vez por todas. Se quer me odiar, odeie. Mas eu não aceito carregar comigo uma culpa que não é minha. Pare de se comportar como uma criança birrenta e mimada! – Falou indignado em tom sério, o que a deixou desarmada.

Kukkaku abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Se sentia horrível. Estava errada em tudo o que tinha feito, mas não conseguia evitar. Tinha consciência de que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade, e ouvir aquilo de repente fez seu cérebro "sacudir". Foi como se suas emoções entrassem em ebulição, e lágrimas invadiram seu rosto, surpreendendo tanto a ela quanto a Ukitake, que tirou as mãos dos ombros dela devagar, um pouco impressionado, já que a última coisa que ele pensava ver em sua vida era Shiba Kukkaku chorando bem diante de seus olhos. Eu... Não tinha chorado desde que o Kaien morreu.

— Eu nunca consegui chorar pela morte do meu irmão. Eu já tinha esquecido como era chorar. E a culpa é só sua. É tudo culpa sua! É culpa sua! Dizia repetidas vezes, batendo no peito do platinado com as mãos fechadas incessantemente.

Ukitake fechou os olhos lamentando. Sentiu seu coração se partir em pedaços ao vê-la naquele estado, e a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer naquela hora foi pegar os pulsos dela, cessando a agressão e dando-lhe um forte abraço consolador. Ela se debateu diversas vezes em protesto, onde a frase "me solta" seguida de inúmeros outros insultos eram gritadas por ela sem sucesso. Os braços de Juushiro eram fortes, e ele não estava disposto a soltá-la até que ela se acalmasse. Derrotada, a morena soltou os próprios braços e apenas se entregou ao momento. Soluçava de tanto chorar, e Ukitake segurava a cabeça dela com cuidado, sentindo sua camisa se encharcar com as lágrimas da bela mulher.

— Kaien... Kaien! – Gritava repetidas vezes em meio ao pranto desesperado, esfregando o seu rosto no peito do Capitão, que mais parecia uma muralha sólida e indestrutível, onde ela poderia bater, bater e bater eternamente sem causar o menor dano.

Ficou assim por longos instantes, até que mais uma vez a raiva assumiu o controle de suas ações, e ela empurrou o platinado para longe de si subitamente.

— Me solta, seu maldito. Não posso acreditar que tenha se aproveitado do meu momento de fraqueza para me abraçar assim. Você não presta. – Falou sem pensar, e cada insulto soou como dolorosos espinhos se cravando dentro do peito do belo Capitão.

— Quer saber de uma coisa...? – Disse triste, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça num gesto negativo com os olhos fechados. — Kyoraku estava mais do que certo. Não vale a pena perder um segundo sequer do meu tempo com uma pessoa como você. Como sou estúpido. Como eu pude... – Se deteve no que ia dizer, interrompendo a frase.

— Como você pôde o quê? Por que não termina o que ia dizer? Está com medo de acabar dizendo que teve toda a culpa na morte do meu irmão?

— Não é nada disso! Sobre este assunto, eu já lhe disse tudo o que tinha para dizer. Se você insiste em não acreditar, eu lamento.

— Então o que? Diga logo o que ia dizer!

— Não. Você não merece ouvir isso de mim. Eu já suportei mais insultos do que qualquer outra pessoa jamais suportaria. Você passou de todos os limites do tolerável. O que você fez com a Misato-sensei agora a pouco foi o fim. Como se atreveu a bater em uma humana muito mais frágil? Suas atitudes extremistas e agressivas são completamente desnecessárias e eu não estou mais disposto a ficar aguentando isso. Você precisa de uma lição para ver se acorda para a vida.

— Ah, é? E vai fazer o quê? Você é quem vai me dar essa lição? Vai me bater, por acaso? Então cai dentro! Acha que eu tenho medo de homem?

— Bater em você? Isso jamais! Você se enganou comigo mais uma vez. Se pensa que eu sou homem de encostar um dedo em mulher, está muito enganada.

— Machista! Eu já surrei muito macho com muito mais cara de macho do que você. Então não me subestime! Se quer me dar uma lição, assuma a postura de luta, use até sua Zanpakutou se quiser. Pelo menos assim eu posso vingar o meu irmão.

— Chega! Eu não aguento mais! Cale a boca! Cale já essa maldita boca! – O platinado gritou em meio a sua irritação, a puxando pelos braços, até que ela ficasse com o rosto a centímetros do seu.

— Então cala. Eu quero ver você conseguir me calar. – Ela respondeu um tanto ofegante, mas sua voz saiu estranhamente baixa e tensa, sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer devido à proximidade de seus corpos.

Juushiro estreitou os verdes olhos, e Kukkaku estranhou, pois nunca o tinha visto tão alterado. Ele apertou seus braços em volta do esbelto corpo feminino, fazendo-a ficar sem ar, e posicionando a mão direita estrategicamente na nuca da Shiba, a beijou de forma ardente e apaixonada, que em nada condizia com sua forma mansa de falar e sua expressão e gestos gentis. Assustada e ao mesmo tempo indignada, Kukkaku apertava os lábios como podia, tentando impedir que aquele beijo se tornasse mais profundo até o fim. A mão esquerda aberta de Ukitake segurava firmemente as costas nuas, não dando chance para que ela escapasse. A mão direita de Kukkaku apertava a camisa do Capitão com força na altura de sua cintura, enquanto a outra fazia o mesmo na altura do ombro, amassando a roupa como podia, mostrando a ele que ela resistiria até o fim. A mente da morena ficou uma bagunça. De repente, tudo passou como um filme dentro dela. Lembrou do sorriso encantador, dos belos cabelos, os olhos sinceros e o caráter admirável que a fez amá-lo desde sempre. Tudo aquilo a desarmou, e ela abriu suas mãos, deslizando-as sobre a camisa até que uma chegou na nuca masculina, passando por todos os fios prateados que encontrou pelo caminho. A outra mão pousou na lateral do rosto de Juushiro de forma doce e protetora, abrindo a boca e invadindo a dele com uma rapidez fora do comum, aproveitando ao máximo tudo que aquele momento poderia ter de melhor. Ao notar que "a fera" já estava rendida, Ukitake deslizou sua mão pela pele macia das costas nuas da mulher, tomando cuidado para não desamarrar a curta peça de roupa e deixá-la parcialmente nua. Sentir os grandes seios imprensados contra seu tronco era deveras excitante, e o Capitão já sentia esses efeitos em si. A intimidade de Kukkaku já fervia em brasa, e sentiu-se encharcar de tesão, reagindo involuntariamente ao colocar a perna esquerda para cima, envolvendo-a na cintura de Juushiro, fazendo as partes íntimas de ambos se chocarem no processo. Mesmo sob as roupas, a morena sentiu o quão duro Ukitake já estava, e um sorriso sacana brincou nos lábios dela ao mesmo tempo em que provava da boca gostosa do atraente Capitão que ela tanto ansiava. As pernas dela tremiam e sentiu que lhe faltavam forças nelas quando de repente, Ukitake pegou o joelho de Kukkaku e a soltou, rompendo o excitante contato entre ambos. Ele a encarou sério. A Shiba estava vermelha, suada e ofegante, e muito, muito excitada.

— Eu não sei como pude me apaixonar por alguém como você. Apenas confirmei que você é incapaz de sentir algo bom. Você não sentiu todo o carinho do meu abraço, ou abriu seu coração para receber o amor do meu beijo. Como eu pude me enganar tanto? Como pude sequer cogitar que você era a mulher que merecia o meu amor?

— Ei... – Kukkaku tentou rebater. — Escute aqui...

— Escute aqui _você_! Se queria algum motivo para me odiar, agora você já tem. A partir deste momento eu não quero que você me dirija a palavra. Não olhe para mim, esqueça completamente que eu existo. Eu nunca mais quero tornar a olhar para a sua cara.

O platinado se afastou e saiu dali, praticamente desaparecendo no ar, deixando para trás a líder do Clã Shiba em pedaços. A morena foi ao chão, caindo de joelhos quando as forças lhe faltaram. Apoiando as mãos no chão de concreto puro, ela começou a chorar de um jeito que jamais imaginou que pudesse fazer em vida...

 **つづく** **continua...**


	15. Salvação

**Capítulo 15 – Salvação**

Nemu saiu da mansão de Byakuya pouco depois da hora do almoço. Caminhou até uma área afastada da cidade, em um vale de montanhas onde passava um rio desaguado de uma cachoeira. Já tinha ido àquele lugar em uma outra ocasião, pois sabia que era lá que Ishida costumava treinar. Achou que o encontraria treinando lá, aproveitando o fim de semana e não estava errada, pois o mesmo realmente estava lá, de pé, no meio do rio, concentrando o pouco que lhe restara de energia espiritual, a fim de tentar recuperar pelo menos parte de seus poderes.

Avistou o jovem Quincy em seu lugar de sempre, e seus esforços não faziam efeito algum. Cada dia que passava ele estava mais desacreditado e triste por ver que tudo o que fazia era em vão. Nemu lamentou o atual estado de Ishida e sentiu-se culpada, pois indiretamente ela também contribuiu pela perda dos poderes do gênio. Atrás de uma enorme rocha, a mulher observava cada movimento do rapaz e seu esforço para formar um arco de energia e lançar uma flecha. Olhava com angústia para os belos olhos azuis, que marejavam a cada tentativa frustrada de redespertar seus poderes. O Quincy percebeu a presença dela assim que a mesma chegou ao local, mas não estava preocupado com isso, pois sua única preocupação era se concentrar em seu treinamento. Duas horas e meia haviam se passado desde então, até que exausto e com as mãos sangrando, ele caiu de joelhos sobre a margem do rio de solo pedregoso, mais uma vez pensando ser o mais fraco dos seres humanos.

— Saia daí, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Por quanto tempo pretende ficar me espionando às escondidas?

Sem demonstrar nenhuma surpresa, ela saiu de onde estava com o semblante sempre sério e inalterado.

— Você tinha percebido a minha presença desde o início, estou certa?

— Certíssima. Por que vive me seguindo desde que chegou aqui? Eu já nem posso mais ter privacidade para sofrer sossegado?

— Eu peço desculpas por isso, mas sou obrigado a dizer que o método que você escolheu para recuperar seus poderes está completamente errado.

— É mesmo? E por acaso você sabe qual é o método ideal?

— Não exatamente.

— Então porque não me deixa em paz? Não entende que fazendo isso só piora as coisas? Eu me sinto um lixo.

— Não sinta, pois isso não é verdade.

— Me perdoe. Eu não quero ser indelicado com você, mas me deixe sozinho. Por favor, me deixe em paz. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com você ou com qualquer um do Gotei 13.

— Sinto muito mas não posso fazer isso, pois estou aqui para te proteger.

— Me proteger? Isso é algum tipo de piada?

— O que é uma piada? – Perguntou naturalmente.

— Esqueça... – Falou um pouco atordoado, se sentindo um idiota por alguns momentos ao esquecer de que Nemu era uma criação de Mayuri e havia coisas que ela não sabia.

— De qualquer maneira eu não vou sair daqui. Não entende que nas suas condições você pode ser atacado por um Hollow a qualquer momento, e que se isso acontecer, você não poderá se defender?

— Escute aqui, não me trate como um inútil. Eu não preciso que nenhuma mulher me proteja.

— Pode protestar o quanto quiser, mas daqui eu não saio.

Ishida a olhou sério. Os orbes azuis encaravam os grandes olhos esmeraldinos, e ele pode perceber uma determinação fora do normal vindo dela, mas não conseguia entender os motivos da Tenente. O fato é que o gênio ficava nervoso perto de Nemu. Por vezes sonhou com a mulher desde que passou por tudo aquilo na Soul Society, mas ficar perto dela o deixava nervoso de uma forma que ele não entendia nem sabia explicar. Era como se algo nela o repelisse e o atraísse ao mesmo tempo. Estava quase que hipnotizado com a beleza dela quando colocou as mãos sobre os ombros femininos e a questionou incomodado.

— Por que insiste tanto nisso? Aposto que aquele lunático do Mayuri não deve estar gostando nada dessa história, então porque você...

O moreno não teve tempo de concluir a frase, pois um Hollow saiu de uma imensa garganta, partindo para cima de ambos sem demora. Nemu empurrou Ishida para trás, e com as duas mãos conteve o corpo do imenso e pesado monstro, embora tenha sido um pouco arrastada para trás no processo. Sentado no chão, Ishida ficou impressionado com a força dela, pois jamais imaginou que uma mulher aparentemente frágil teria tamanha força física.

— Cuidado! Ele vai atacar você.

— Fique para trás! Eu vou derrotá-lo.

Mesmo contrariado, o gênio fez o que ela disse e se manteve afastado. Ela saltou no ar e atingiu a imensa criatura com vários chutes, e apesar de estar bastante afetado, o monstro não era destruído. Enquanto executava seus ataques, a Tenente acabou sendo atingida no braço, e ajoelhou no chão, segurando o local onde foi atingida, mas era como se ela não demonstrasse dor.

— Nemu-san! Você está bem?!

— Estou. Não se preocupe. Já disse que vou derrotá-lo!

Mais uma vez saltou no ar e deferiu um poderoso chute na cabeça do Hollow, mas ao mesmo tempo uma espécie de flecha kojaku o atingiu, fato muito bem percebido por Nemu, porém ignorado por Ishida. Uma pequena explosão ocorreu, e Nemu foi arremessada longe, tendo seu corpo amparado pelo Quincy, mas devido ao impacto e ao peso, os dois foram ao chão onde rolaram por alguns metros. Caíram deitados, com ela por cima dele, que abriu os olhos preocupado. Piscou várias vezes, sentindo o corpo da Shinigami caído sobre o seu.

— Nemu-san? Está tudo bem? Se machucou? – Questionou com a voz trêmula, temendo o pior.

— Eu... Estou bem. Não se preocupe comigo. – Sussurrou baixo perto do ouvido dele, fazendo o rapaz sentir um leve arrepio em suas costas.

— Por que fez isso? Podia ter se machucado.

— Não faz mal que eu me machuque, mas você, sendo um humano, seria pior.

— Não é esse o ponto. Você não tem obrigação alguma de me salvar.

— Eu tenho!

— Mas por que isso?

— Porque indiretamente eu sou a culpada pela perda dos poderes.

— Isso não é verdade. Você não tem culpa do que aquele lunático do Mayuri faz, e não tem porque se machucar por minha causa.

— Mas eu tenho que te proteger.

— Não. Você não tem! Não há razão alguma para você impor qualquer tipo de obrigação para comigo.

— Não se trata de obrigação. É outra coisa... Uma coisa muito importante. É que desde que te conheci, nunca, nem mesmo por um só dia eu deixei de pensar em você. É uma coisa muito estranha. Não consigo explicar, apenas acredito que o meu dever é ajudar você a recuperar seus poderes.

O coração do Quincy gelou. Processou muito bem cada palavra dita por ela, principalmente a parte em que ela disse que ele não saia de sua mente. Custou a acreditar, pois com ele acontecera exatamente o mesmo. A morena não saía de seus pensamentos desde que voltara para seu mundo, por isso se sentia tão nervoso ao lado dela. Um nervosismo estranho, e nenhum dos dois conseguia explicar o que sentia um pelo outro. A atenção de Ishida foi redobrada quando sentiu o indicador de Nemu contornando toda a extensão de seus bem desenhados lábios.

— O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou cauteloso e ligeiramente corado.

— Uma coisa que eu vi quando sonhei com você. – Respondeu direta como sempre, sem ter a menor noção do impacto de suas palavras ou ações.

— Você sonhou... Comigo?

O jovem Quincy estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Mesmo deitado, sentia suas pernas tremerem como se as mesmas não tivessem forças. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou tendo a ponta do indicador da Tenente passeando suavemente sobre seus lábios, e a cada momento ele ficava mais confuso, sem fazer a menor ideia do que pudesse acontecer.

— Seus lábios são macios e sua boca é bonita, tal como eu vi no meu sonho. Nunca tive oportunidade de reparar antes, mas olhando tão de perto... E tocando...

Uma forte brisa soprou no local, fazendo Uryuu se arrepiar ainda mais. Não conseguia controlar o tremor de seu corpo, e até sua boca, que Nemu tanto admirava naquele momento, tremia freneticamente, tomada por uma emoção que o rapaz nunca sentiu antes. Sem tempo para questionar qualquer coisa, os olhos azuis se abriram até o limite quando os lábios quentes dela tocaram os seus num inocente encontro de descobertas e emoções. Ela fechou os olhos, e a única coisa que ele conseguiu foi fazer o mesmo. O rapaz de óculos sentiu seu corpo paralisar quando a mão dela envolveu a lateral de seu rosto, e os dedos finos acariciaram suavemente sua franja. Calafrios tomaram conta de si quando sua boca foi invadida pela língua dela, e teve cada canto explorado lentamente, como se sua boca estivesse sendo prazerosamente degustada. Quando lhes faltou o ar para respirar, Nemu gentilmente se separou, estendendo sua mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Mesmo ainda estando confuso, Ishida aceitou, e os dois se levantaram, permanecendo de mãos dadas.

— Mas o que foi tudo isso? Por que você...

— Eu também não sei. O caso é que desde que te conheci, nunca consegui tirar você da minha cabeça. Você foi a única pessoa que me tratou com respeito e consideração, que não me enxergou como uma coisa ou um objeto qualquer. Você demonstrou compaixão por mim, e foi o único que conseguiu fazer com que eu sentisse coisas que não estavam programadas.

— Eu apenas fiz o que era certo. Você não tem que se sentir grata por uma atitude que deveria ser comum em todas as pessoas. Por favor, deixe as coisas como estão. Você está com pena de mim porque se sente culpada pela perda dos meus poderes, mas, por favor, não confunda piedade com outro tipo de sentimento.

— Você está enganado. Por que fica sempre na defensiva? Por que não me deixa ficar perto de você?

— Porque é _meu_ problema. Eu não quero envolver ninguém nisso, e também não quero que ninguém me proteja como se eu fosse uma criança inútil.

— Isso não importa. Eu vou descobrir uma forma de devolver os seus poderes, você querendo ajuda ou não.

— Nemu-san, me desculpe. Estou muito cansado e quero ir para casa. Por favor, não me siga.

Soltou a mão dela lentamente e se afastou. A Tenente virou ao contrário e olhou na direção em que a garganta se abriu e o Hollow os atacou. Lembrou rapidamente do momento em que a criatura foi derrotada, e tirou uma conclusão óbvia.

— Não foi o meu ataque que destruiu aquele Hollow. Ishida Ryuuken... Isso sim foi uma grande surpresa...

* * *

Ukitake adentrou à mansão atordoado, e ao passar rapidamente pelo jardim próximo à piscina, avistou Kyoraku jogado em uma das cadeiras tomando sol, vestindo uma bermuda rosa claro com bolinhas vermelhas e o resto do corpo peludo exposto e molhado, pois acabara de sair da água e estava se secando com o calor do sol. A primeira coisa que o veterano fez foi acenar com a mão chamando pelo outro veterano, pois o moreno morria de curiosidade para saber como tinha sido o passeio do platinado com sua Professora.

— O que foi, Kyoraku? – Falou chateado, pois não estava com a mínima vontade de ser questionado naquele momento.

— Ei, o que aconteceu com você, bonitão? Parece até que travou uma guerra com o cabeleireiro e voltou careca. Como foi o passeio com sua Professora, ou melhor... Quantos beijinhos você deu nela? – Questionou com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios.

— Somos amigos e eu a protejo. Ela me convidou por estar agradecida por eu ter salvo a vida dela. Não tem nada a ver com as coisas sujas que você pensa. – Disse cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar assassino sobre o amigo, que o fez recuar como um cachorro assustado.

— Calma, calma! – Rebateu agitando as mãos. — Não fique nervoso. Tudo bem então. Se não aconteceu nada demais, por que voltou neste estado? Dá para ver de longe que alguma coisa te deixou extremamente chateado. É muito raro te ver assim.

— Eu só vou te contar se você não fizer nenhuma gracinha. Se for para ouvir besteiras eu nem vou dizer nada.

— Tudo bem, irmão. Eu prometo que não vou fazer nenhuma brincadeira. Pelo jeito a coisa foi séria para ter te deixado assim.

— Shiba Kukkaku nos surpreendeu no shopping.

— O que? Mas o que ela estaria fazendo lá?

— E como eu vou saber? Aliás, não é de hoje que ela vem me seguindo às escondidas, mas acho que desta vez foi coincidência.

— Certo, mas o que aconteceu para te deixar assim?

— Kyoraku... Aquela mulher é louca... Você tinha razão. Ela é completamente desequilibrada. Você acredita que ela avançou como uma fera em cima de mim e da Misato-sensei e bateu na Professora na minha frente?

— Meu amigo... Quando eu disse que achava essa mulher louca eu jamais pensaria em algo assim. Mas o fato de ela ter avançado diretamente na Professora e ter batido nela ao invés de bater em você apenas comprova o que eu venho dizendo há muito tempo. Ela morre de amores por você e é óbvio que fez tudo isso porque estava morrendo de ciúme da sua Professora.

— Eu sei disso. Tivemos uma discussão séria e depois... nos beijamos.

Kyoraku deu um grande salto da cadeira e agarrou os ombros do amigo, dando várias sacudidas, fazendo os claros cabelos de Ukitake se desalinharem.

— O que? Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Até que enfim! Quantos séculos você ia esperar para fazer isso? E como foi? É mesmo tão gostosa como aparenta?

Juushiro não respondeu. Fechou a expressão, e quase saíram faíscas de seus olhos quando ele deu as costas ao Capitão da Oitava Divisão, indo em direção à entrada da casa, mas Shunsui rapidamente o interceptou.

— Certo, certo, me desculpe. Eu não falo mais assim. E então, o que aconteceu depois?

— Um engano. Eu nunca planejei beijá-la. O caso é que ela conseguiu me tirar do sério e acabou acontecendo. Mas por um lado foi bom, pois serviu para que eu me desse conta de que ela é incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa boa.

— Espere um pouco, Juushiro... Está querendo dizer que ela não sentiu _nada_ quando você a beijou? Nada, nadinha mesmo? Nem sequer tesão?

— Não. Isso eu tenho certeza de que ela sentiu. Mas também foi _só_ isso. Todavia eu não esperava que ela sentisse nada, só queria que ela entendesse o que eu sinto por ela. Mas foi em vão, meu amigo. Para ela eu nunca vou deixar de ser o homem odioso que 'tirou a vida' do seu irmão mais velho.

— Pois é, eu acho que já disse isso antes, mas tornarei a dizer. Esqueça ela. De qualquer forma, nunca daria certo.

— Mas eu nunca cogitei ter nada com ela. E se não fosse por esse castigo idiota imposto pelo Genryuusai-sensei, continuaríamos como dois estranhos e estaria tudo ótimo.

— Capitão Ukitake! Capitão Ukitake! O Senhor está aí? Responda, por favor!

— Ora, é a Kyone-chan!

— É melhor eu ir atrás dela. Não vai ser nada conveniente para a garota te ver nesse estado deplorável. Você parece um cachorro molhado.

— Hahaha deixa de ser ruim...

— Kyone! Eu estou aqui! – Respondeu.

— Capitão, por onde o Senhor andou a manhã toda? Precisa se cuidar. Aqui está o seu remédio. Tá vendo? O Senhor está pálido. Vamos entrar para que o Senhor descanse melhor.

— Fique tranquila, eu não estou me sentindo mal. Vou tomar o remédio e descansar. Você pode se divertir ou fazer o que quiser.

— Obrigada, Capitão.

E depois de se medicar, Ukitake se trancou em seu quarto onde passou o resto da tarde ouvindo música e se lamentando repetidas vezes por ter agindo por impulso e cometido o erro de ter beijado Kukkaku.

* * *

Os Shinigamis que chegaram à cidade de Karakura pela manhã ainda enfrentavam problemas. Cada um deles caiu em uma parte diferente da cidade. Izuru e Rangiku foram parar em uma praia afastada cercada de pedras formadas por erupções vulcânicas. A areia era áspera, e grande parte do solo era formado por pedras menores e outras pedras maiores que dificultavam o acesso ao pequeno vale onde eles caíram. Rangiku estava por cima de Izuru, e aos poucos, os claríssimos olhos da ruiva foram se abrindo à medida que ela recuperava a consciência. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi um aperto em sua cintura. Tratava-se dos braços do loiro, que com seus dedos enlaçados, mantinha o corpo de Matsumoto preso ao dele como se fosse a coisa mais importante a ser protegida. Ela teve dificuldades para se soltar, mas assim que pôde levantar o rosto, deu de cara com uma cena que a fez entrar em desespero. Izuru estava ferido. Escorria sangue por seu nariz e boca e seu corpo havia sofrido todo o impacto da queda e do peso deles sobre si. A Tenente o sacudiu pelos ombros levemente e o chamava repetidas vezes, mas o inconsciente Capitão não tinha como responder. Desesperada e temendo pelo pior, Rangiku começou a chorar, pois naquele mundo desconhecido e no meio do nada, ela não tinha para quem pedir ajuda, e ela também não tinha domínio sobre os feitiços Kido para curar ferimentos. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, e só conseguiu dar um forte soco no chão e gritar desesperada, achando injusto apenas _ela_ ter saído ilesa enquanto seu precioso amigo estava gravemente ferido, podendo até morrer por sua causa.

— Kira... você é injusto... Muito injusto... Por que teve que fazer isso? Por que teve que me proteger colocando a sua vida em risco só para salvar a minha? Não devia ter feito isso... IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritou desesperada, dando novamente um soco no chão, abrindo uma cratera no meio das pedras.

* * *

Depois de caminhar durante horas pela cidade desconhecida, Nanao foi parar na zona industrial da cidade. Não muito longe dali, Shinji tocava seu violão no alto de um dos prédios, no mesmo lugar onde estava desde de manhã. A música fazia muito bem para a alma do líder dos Vizards, e tanto ouvir quanto tocar lhe fazia relaxar. Parou um pouco o que fazia e caminhou até a beirada da laje para ter uma visão do alto da cidade. Os olhos castanhos percorreram a grande metrópole com rapidez, e como se fosse atraído por um imã, o loiro avistou a Tenente caminhando pelas ruas amplas, sem fazer ideia de onde estava. Estranhou tal fato e deduziu que talvez ela nunca tenha vindo ao mundo dos vivos. Deixou seu violão encostado próximo à caixa d'água do grande edifício, e achou melhor ficar de olho na Shinigami. Saltou do alto do prédio de cabeça para baixo e aterrissou no chão com maestria, porém, acabou perdendo a morena de vista e começou a procurar por ela a pé. Nanao Continuava caminhando pelo local estranho. Estava perdida e irritada, pois não conseguia sentir a Reiatsu dos Shinigamis que vieram com ela, e isso a estava preocupando muito. Mais à frente, passou por um trecho em obras e estava tão atordoada com sua atual situação que não viu a placa alertando que o local estava sendo escavado e que era perigoso transitar por ali. Olhava para os lados, tentando em vão achar algum de seus amigos, mas era inútil. Subitamente, sentiu seus pés afundarem ao cair em um enorme buraco, resultado de uma das escavações para um aterro sanitário que estava em construção ali. Caiu com tudo no chão e bateu o braço direito nas paredes de terra, e logo a ardência e a dor tomaram conta de seu corpo. Levantou com dificuldade, pois suas nádegas doíam por causa do impacto que recebeu. Olhou em volta e viu que estava presa em um buraco não muito grande, porém profundo, onde ela mal podia ver a luz através da abertura por onde caiu.

— Maldição! Era só o que me faltava! De onde saiu essa merda desse buraco? – Praguejou o máximo que pôde.

Deu um grande salto com a intenção de voar e deixar aquele lugar, mas tamanha foi sua surpresa ao levar outro tombo.

— Que merda foi essa? Como assim eu não posso voar? Que diabos está acontecendo neste mundo?

Enquanto a inteligente mulher reclamava da situação, pelo menos três ratos apareceram por perto, para o desespero da Tenente, que começou a gritar.

— Socorro! Alguém me tire daqui! Por favor! Alguém me ajude! Por favor, tem alguém aí?! Eu preciso de ajuda! – Gritou desesperada, mas não havia ninguém por perto.

Shinji continuava seu caminho à procura de Nanao, até que passou pela tal placa da obra alertando distância. Olhou confuso, pois percebeu que a Reiatsu dela estava mais forte justamente na direção em que a placa indicava para não se aproximar.

— Isso é brincadeira? Uma Shinigami não seria tão estúpida a ponto de ignorar um aviso... Ou seria? De qualquer forma, estou sentindo a energia espiritual dela nesta direção e não tem jeito. Vou ter que seguir por este caminho mesmo. – Concluiu o loiro.

Enquanto Shinji se aproximava, Nanao continuava em pânico, pois sempre teve pavor de ratos desde que um deles invadiu a sua cama quando ela era criança. Apavorada, ela se encolheu e sentou abraçando os joelhos em um canto do buraco, enquanto gritava para os bichos se manterem longe dela. A Tenente chorava, e seu corpo inteiro tremia de nervoso. Como não parava de gritar para manter os ratos longe, não foi difícil para Shinji descobrir o paradeiro da morena. Ele acabou vendo o buraco formado no chão, e perguntou rapidamente.

— Ei! Tem alguém aí?

Ouvir a voz de Shinji foi como se um bálsamo acariciasse seus ouvidos. Aquilo significava que ela finalmente queria sair daquele lugar onde caiu por puro azar.

— Eu caí aqui embaixo! Me ajuda a sair daqui, por favor!

— Não acredito... E não é que ela foi parar ali mesmo?

Sem demora, Shinji pulou para dentro do buraco e foi surpreendido por Nanao, que ao ver um dos ratos se aproximando, pulou na frente de Shinji, encolhendo as pernas e se segurando no pescoço dele. Seus rostos praticamente se chocaram, e a Tenente corou instantaneamente. Seus olhares se encontraram, e Nanao sentiu uma segurança fora do comum nos desanimados olhos do loiro, que apesar de sempre estarem inexpressivos ou melancólicos, passavam uma segurança que ela jamais havia sentido nem mesmo nos olhos do Capitão Kyoraku. Era mágico. Parecia que todo o medo que ela guardava dentro de si tivesse desaparecido em questão de segundos, apenas com o único gesto de abraçá-lo, como se estivesse se agarrando a uma pequena fenda de esperança para se salvar do pânico pelo qual passava. Shinji não conseguia entender nada. Ele jamais adivinharia o motivo pelo qual a Tenente se jogou em cima dele daquela maneira, mas também não se importou, pois naquele momento, ele havia se dado conta do quão linda Nanao era. Fazia muito tempo que não via alguém tão linda como ela. Seus olhos azuis violeta estavam cheios de medo e pavor, mas eram tão fascinantes, que o loiro não deu muita importância para tal detalhe. Ele quase sorriu, mas o momento de encanto mútuo logo foi interrompido quando ela desviou o olhar e ainda se viu dentro daquele buraco, no mesmo lugar onde os ratos ainda estavam. Nanao rapidamente empurrou Shinji, começando a protestar logo em seguida.

— Seu burro! É idiota por acaso? Como pretende nos tirar daqui se você mesmo pulou para cá?

— Insultos à parte, a pergunta certa a ser feita aqui é: por que você, sendo uma Shinigami, simplesmente não saiu daqui voando?

— Eu não sei! Por alguma razão estranha não consigo voar. Acho que não posso usar meus poderes corretamente neste mundo. É tudo muito confuso. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Preciso achar os meus amigos rápido, mas agora vai ser muito mais difícil, já que _você_ se enfiou aqui também ao invés de ficar do lado de fora e dar um jeito de me puxar.

Ela ia continuar protestando, mas se calou quando sentiu ser pega pela cintura e decolar com uma rapidez assustadora, aterrissando segundos depois de igual maneira. Shinji a colocou de pé em terra firme longe do local onde tinha caído. Virou as costas para ela e cruzou os braços para confrontá-la.

— É a segunda vez que eu te salvo, mas fico impressionado pela forma como você agradece. Você é rude, me insulta e sofre por antecipação. Se eu desci até lá é porque _obviamente_ eu poderia tirá-la dali sem maiores problemas. Não precisava ter falado daquele jeito.

— Você está repreendendo o meu comportamento, mas acha que é educado falar com alguém dando-lhe as costas?

Uma brisa agitou levemente os longos cabelos loiros quando ele novamente se virou e a olhou para ela de modo sério.

— Vou seguir o meu caminho novamente, e de agora em diante procure olhar para o chão enquanto estiver andando neste mundo. – Falou dando as costas mais uma vez, andando na direção oposta à ela.

— Espere! – Ela correu ficando mais uma vez na frente dele. — O meu nome é Ise Nanao. Desculpe pelos meus maus modos. Sei que errei falando daquele jeito, mas foi porque eu pensei que você tivesse cometido um erro.

— Entendo. Obrigado por me dizer seu nome. Adeus.

— Não vai embora! Eu estou sozinha neste mundo que eu não conheço. Será que você poderia me ajudar a achar os meus amigos?

Shinji a olhou desconfiado, mas percebeu nos olhos da morena que ela não estava mentindo. E mesmo contrariado, ele acabou aceitando ajudá-la na busca.

* * *

Várias horas se passaram e a noite estava chegando. Arrasada, Kukkaku vagava pelas ruas da cidade. Nuvens cinzas invadiram o céu alaranjado de fim de tarde, e a Shiba caminhava sem rumo, sem se importar com quanto tempo passou andando e muito menos com onde ela poderia estar. Foi parar em um bairro estranho, repleto de estabelecimentos duvidosos e ruas estreitas, onde meliantes e até mesmo membros da yakuza costumavam se reunir. A morena passava por um beco com o rosto apático e olhar perdido, sem notar um grupo de quatro homens parados na esquina. Eram todos jovens com menos de 25 anos, de boa aparência e bem vestidos. Trajavam ternos pretos de marcas caras, cujos tecidos brilhavam devido à qualidade. Cada um deles usava uma camisa de estampas variadas, alternando as cores como cinza, vinho, verde escuro e roxo. Os homens se cutucaram entre si, dando leves cotoveladas uns nos outros, já que aquele era um bairro perigoso, onde as únicas mulheres que se atreviam a pisar ali eram as prostitutas que infestavam os cabarés frequentados pelos bandidos.

— Cara, você viu o que eu vi?

— E como não ver?

— Acho que essa é a mulher mais gostosa que eu já vi na minha vida!

— Gostosa é pouco! Viu aqueles peitões?

— Os peitões e todo o resto! Meu Deus... ela é toda boa! Fiquei de pau duro só de olhar.

— Nem me fala, mano! Já pensaram nessa mulher na cama?

— E por que vamos _só_ pensar? Vamos tê-la para nós!

— Eu tô dentro!

Os quatro passaram a vigiar todos os passos de Kukkaku até que a mesma parou em uma esquina e sentou no degrau da fachada de um bar cheio de pivetes. Os rapazes pararam de andar quando ela ali ficou.

— Está tudo pronto? – Perguntou um deles.

— Preparado. O tranquilizante está pronto para ser usado. – Respondeu o outro, mostrando uma seringa ao comparsa.

A gangue se aproximou da mulher, que ignorou completamente a presença dos quatro.

— E aí gatinha? O que uma mulher tão tesuda quanto você está fazendo aqui sozinha? – Falou um dos rapazes de cabelo castanho.

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha e nada respondeu, deixando os quatro homens surpresos.

— O que foi? Você é surda? Não ouviu o meu amigo? – Disse o outro rapaz ruivo. — Por que não responde?

— Não ligue para eles. O que acha de uma suruba a cinco? Aposto que você vai adorar, gostosa. – Falou o outro moreno.

Kukkaku levantou de onde estava e encarou os quatro homens com uma expressão de ódio. Cruzou os braços, fazendo os vastos seios imprensarem entre si, deixando os rapazes babando de tesão.

— Vão para o inferno, bando de idiotas pervertidos! – Gritou enfurecida, mas isso não os intimidou.

— Mas que linguajar mais feio para uma senhorita. – O rapaz moreno falou, enlaçando a mão no ombro dela.

— Não me toque, desgraçado! Vocês não se atrevam a colocar essas mãos imundas em cima de mim.

— Ah, não seja difícil. Uma mulher que vem até este lugar da cidade vestida _assim_ só pode ter vindo atrás de uma suruba, então não me venha bancar a dama recatada agora. – Falou o ruivo, ao agarrá-la por trás.

— Tirem as mãos de cima de mim, seus animais! – Gritou a mulher ao empurrar os dois.

Os outros dois rapazes foram para cima dela, mas ela os acertou com fortes socos, deixando todos impressionados com a sua força.

— Olhem... a gata é do tipo selvagem. Fica calminha, gatinha. Aposto que você vai adorar o que vamos fazer com você.

O grupo mais uma vez foi para cima dela, e enquanto três deles seguravam a garota, o outro fincou a seringa no topo do braço direito da Líder do Clã Shiba, que sentiu o seu corpo inteiro ficar dormente de forma instantânea, e ela já não conseguia mais se mexer.

— Filhos da puta malditos! O que fizeram comigo?!

— Calma, gostosa. Isso foi só um tranquilizante para você ficar bem mais mansinha e relaxada, e prometo que você vai adorar o que temos preparado para você.

— Malditos miseráveis! O que vão fazer comigo?

Sem responder, os quatro bandidos levaram Kukkaku até um dos vários bordéis que haviam naquela rua. A farra e a putaria rolavam soltas naquele antro, e ninguém ali se importou com o fato de quatro homens carregarem uma mulher para dentro de um quarto no andar de cima do prédio à força. Naquele ambiente repleto de safadezas tudo era permitido.

Enquanto isso, na mansão, Ukitake tinha acabado de abrir os olhos. Estava tão relaxado ouvindo música na poltrona de seu quarto que acabou adormecendo. Olhou pela janela e viu o céu escuro, não apenas pela noite que já havia chegado, mais também por causa das nuvens cinzas que o cobriam, anunciando a eminente tempestade que viria.

— Já escureceu? Por quanto tempo será que eu dormi? Bem, não importa. Acho que vou tomar um banho.

Foi até seu armário para procurar outra camisa, mas sentiu uma forte oscilação na Reiatsu de Kukkaku como um flash em sua cabeça. Sentiu aquilo como uma energia ruim, um forte pressentimento de que alguma coisa muito grave estava acontecendo com ela. Vendo o tempo fechar do lado de fora, Juushiro pegou um sobretudo preto com capuz e vestiu. Saiu correndo para fora da mansão em direção à rua, seguindo a energia da Shiba da melhor forma que conseguia.

No bordel, os quatro covardes amarraram Kukkaku na cama. Embora ela não pudesse se mexer, isso não os impediu de fazer tal atrocidade. Já tinham tirado praticamente todas as roupas dela, e apenas a deixaram com a pequena calcinha preta e suas botas. Lágrimas amargas escorriam dos olhos dela ao ser usada daquela forma. Os quatro homens queriam abusar do corpo dela, e todos eles já estavam nus e excitados, e mal podiam esperar para profanar o corpo da indomável e exuberante mulher. Se fartavam nos seios da morena e no resto de seu corpo também, mas ainda queriam aproveitar um pouco mais antes de violá-la. Os toques deles eram brutos e selvagens, e os seios dela foram tomados por uma dor sem igual. Ela chorava tanto pela dor em seus seios e no resto de seu corpo, quanto pela humilhação de estar sendo agredida daquele jeito por um bando de humanos lixosos. Jurou a si mesma que quando tudo aquilo passasse, ela acabaria com eles com suas próprias mãos.

— Meu Deus... O que esses desgraçados estão fazendo comigo? Estão profanando o meu corpo e abusando de mim. Humanos nojentos. Não, eu não quero isso... Não quero que esses seres odiosos me toquem. Ukitake... me ajuda. Me tire daqui... por favor... – Pensou chorando, sentindo um imenso nojo dos toques daqueles homens desprezíveis em seu corpo. — UKITAKE! – Gritou, atraindo a atenção deles.

— O que foi, piranha? Não nos distraia. Nós estamos muito ocupados aqui.

Kukkaku continuava chorando, e enquanto corria, Ukitake ouviu quando ela chamou por ele como se ela tivesse gritado bem na sua frente. Continuou correndo, e logo o platinado finalmente estava diante do prédio onde ocorria o abuso contra Kukkaku, e ele não esperou duas vezes para entrar lá. Quando o Capitão da Divisão Treze cruzou a porta de entrada, foi como se um holofote tivesse sido aceso em sua direção, pois todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para ele. Os olhos femininos brilhavam e os masculinos o invejavam. Dois segundos foram suficientes para que ele estivesse rodeado de mulheres que o assediavam e quase todas queriam sair no tapa para ver qual delas iria para o quarto com ele. Sem tempo para esse tipo de besteira, Juushiro ignorou todos eles e subiu apressadamente até o andar onde sentiu a Reiatsu desesperada da Líder do Clã Shiba. Um dos homens estava prestes a tirar a calcinha de Kukkaku, mas quando estava quase desamarrando a lateral da pequena peça de roupa, ele e os outros três foram surpreendidos quando Ukitake abriu a porta com um chute, e o barulho da mesma contra a parede deixou os homens atordoados.

Abalada, Kukkaku não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra, apenas continuou chorando. O platinado olhou para a cena e ficou em choque. Ele não podia acreditar que na face da terra houvesse homens capazes de fazer tamanha atrocidade. Como existia tanta gente ruim a ponto de fazer uma covardia como aquela? Estava tão enojado que ele fechou os punhos de tanta raiva, e sua Reiatsu começou a sair do controle. Uma aura branca o envolveu, e logo o prédio inteiro começou a tremer. As pessoas no andar do térreo pensavam se tratar de um terremoto. Quando ele olhou para o estado de sua amada sua raiva dobrou, e a pressão exercida sobre os humanos diante da gigantesca Reiatsu do Capitão era tamanha, que os quatro não tiveram sequer como reagir, e caíram desmaiados no chão. Em seguida, Juushiro retirou seu sobretudo e cobriu o corpo de Kukkaku. Depois disso ele a desamarrou e a tomou em seus braços, saltando com ela pela janela, deixando para trás aquele lugar tenebroso. Um temporal começou a cair naquele momento, e Ukitake envolveu a cabeça de Kukkaku com o capuz do sobretudo enquanto caminhava com ela nos braços no meio da chuva. Sem se importar com o mau tempo, ele a levou a pé até a loja de Urahara, e durante todo o trajeto, eles não trocaram sequer uma única palavra.

Dentro da loja, Kisuke e Yoruichi desfrutavam de uma xícara de chocolate quente enquanto a gata expressava sua notável preocupação com a amiga que passou o dia todo fora e não tinha voltado. Eles mal sabiam que do lado de fora, os dois estavam lá, prestes a entrar e explicar tudo. Ukitake parou diante da propriedade de Kisuke mas quando ia entrar, foi detido pela morena.

— Espere. Não entre ainda. Como soube onde me encontrar?

— Eu ouvi você me chamando.

— Pensei que já não quisesse mais me ver.

— Não quero, mas também não sou o tipo de homem que negligencia esse tipo de coisa. Como isso aconteceu?

— Eu estava caminhando sem rumo pela cidade até que aqueles desgraçados me viram e começaram a me julgar pela minha roupa. Pensaram que pelo fato de eu usar roupas curtas eu seria obrigada a me deitar com eles.

— Entendo... Está tudo bem agora. É melhor entrarmos. A chuva está muito forte.

Os dois estavam prestes a entrar quando foram surpreendidos por Kisuke e Yoruichi, que foram até a entrada da loja, e imediatamente o loiro recebeu um olhar sério do platinado.

— Urahara, precisamos da sua ajuda.

 **つづく** **continua...**

Pois é galerinha, a mulherada estava a perigo neste capítulo. Há algumas coisas que eu queria esclarecer sobre este texto. A Nanao ter medo de ratos é algo que eu quis inserir na história para quebrar aquele estereótipo de inabalável, que é a expressão que ela parece ter sempre que eu a vejo no Anime. E este trauma dela vai servir para outra coisa posteriormente na história.

Nemu finalmente tomou iniciativa e agarrou o Quincy bonitão. E podem apostar que esse amasso o Ishida filho não vai esquecer.

Sobre o que aconteceu com a Kukkaku, a minha intenção com esse trecho foi passar a ideia de que nenhuma mulher merece ser discriminada, agredida e muito menos abusada por conta das roupas que usa. O respeito deve partir de todos, independente da condição de qualquer pessoa, e a morena precisava tomar um choque de realidade para entender que por mais independente que ela pareça ser, ninguém vive sozinho, e todos, até mesmo ela, em algum momento de sua vida, também podem precisar de ajuda, e o orgulho só serve para nos afastar das pessoas que verdadeiramente nos amam. Espero ter esclarecido tudo e até o próximo capítulo.


	16. Conclusão

**Capítulo 16 – Conclusão**

Ukitake entrou na loja de Urahara com Kukkaku nos braços. Yoruichi a levou até o quarto que as duas dividiam e a colocou na cama. Secou o corpo dela e a vestiu com um roupão branco, já que ela não podia se mexer. Juushiro explicou a Kisuke tudo o que aconteceu, e o gênio de cabelo loiro a examinou. Ukitake ficou na sala secando os cabelos com uma toalha. Logo ele foi servido de um copo de chá, e não demorou muito para Kisuke voltar com notícias de Kukkaku.

— Então, Kisuke? Já sabe o que aconteceu com ela?

— Bem, Ukitake-san, tudo indica que injetaram um tranquilizante de efeito local. Um tipo de anestésico que paralisa o corpo inteiro mantendo apenas a consciência.

— Mas ela vai ficar bem?

— Sim. Kukkaku-san deve voltar ao normal amanhã pela manhã. Ela poderá se mexer normalmente sem nenhum problema.

— Que bom. Estou muito mais aliviado. Obrigado pela hospitalidade. É melhor eu voltar pra casa.

— E você vai assim? Não quer falar com ela antes de ir?

— Não. Definitivamente eu não quero falar com ela. Apenas diga a ela para não se preocupar, pois essa foi a última vez que eu me meti na vida dela.

— Tudo bem. Darei o recado e desculpe perguntar, mas aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? Porque esta situação me parece um pouco estranha.

— Olha, se você quiser saber, pergunte a ela. Boa noite, Kisuke.

— Não. Obrigado. Eu não preciso saber. Boa noite, Ukitake-san.

Ukitake voltou para a mansão, e Kisuke entrou no quarto cuidadosamente, pedindo permissão para entrar, que foi concedida por Yoruichi.

— Kukkaku-san, está se sentindo melhor?

— Não muito. Tomara que eu acorde bem amanhã.

— Pode ter certeza de que amanhã você irá acordar ótima. A propósito, Ukitake-san mandou um recado para você. Ele disse para você não se preocupar, pois esta foi a última vez que ele se meteu na sua vida.

— Espere um pouco... E o Ukitake? Onde ele está?

— Como assim "onde está"? Ele já foi embora.

— Já foi? Assim tão rápido? Nem ao menos quis falar comigo.

Urahara tocou o ombro de Kukkaku tentando reconfortá-la e saiu logo em seguida. Ela estava destroçada, e Yoruichi jamais tinha visto sua amiga neste estado.

— Quer desabafar? Quer contar tudo o que aconteceu? Quer dizer... aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Ukitake?

— Aconteceu tanta coisa... Eu o vi no shopping por coincidência pouco depois de nos separarmos e ele estava com aquela professora. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Senti uma raiva fora do comum, e quando percebi eu já tinha partido para cima dos dois e acabei batendo na mulher.

— Você bateu na professora? Ficou louca? Como pôde fazer isso?

— Ukitake ficou muito irritado. Ele me seguiu até o terraço do Shopping. Nós discutimos e depois nos beijamos. Eu disse que ele tinha se aproveitado de um momento de fraqueza meu para me beijar... Só que depois ele praticamente disse que eu era desprezível e que a maior desgraça da vida dele foi ter se apaixonado por alguém como eu, incapaz de sentir alguma coisa boa.

— E você acha que ele está errado?

— Sou _eu_ quem estou errada, Yoruichi! Sabe, desde a morte do Kaien, eu não lembrava mais como era chorar. E foi graças a ele... Que pela primeira vez eu pude chorar pela morte do meu irmão. Quando eu estava nas mãos daqueles quatro homens infelizes e nojentos era só nele que eu pensava. Foi para ele que a minha consciência pediu ajuda. Logo eu... Que sempre fui independente e jamais na vida sequer cogitei a ideia de pedir ajuda a alguém... E mesmo assim, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz e disse, ele estava lá quando eu mais precisei. Ele atendeu quando eu chamei e me salvou. Você tem ideia de como eu me sinto?

— Você se sente como a idiota que você é. E espero que tenha entendido o quanto o Ukitake te ama.

— Não, Yoruichi... o que eu acabei de compreender... é o quanto _eu_ o amo.

— Finalmente! Vou pedir para o Kisuke soltar fogos, pois este foi o acontecimento do ano! – Disse sorrindo sinceramente para a amiga, recebendo um olhar assassino da mesma. — Bom, vou te deixar sozinha para que descanse.

Yoruichi saiu do quarto e apagou a luz para que Kukkaku pudesse descansar e esquecer tudo de terrível que lhe aconteceu naquele dia.

* * *

Na área central da cidade, em um parque de grama verde e terra fofa, Tatsuki corria para escapar da chuva que começou a cair de repente. Ao passar por uma moita de arbustos, a garota acabou tropeçando e caiu de cara na grama encharcada e enlameada, ficando com o rosto marrom e vermelho de raiva ao mesmo tempo. Olhou para trás a fim de ver onde tinha tropeçado e ficou besta ao ver que tinha tropeçado em uma perna. Afastou o resto dos arbustos com ambas as mãos e deu de cara com Renji, que estava desmaiado naquele lugar desde que caiu do seikaimon ao chegar no mundo dos vivos. A cabeleira vermelha chamou muito a sua atenção, e ela rapidamente virou o corpo do rapaz para cima para ver se ele ainda estava vivo.

— Caramba... Não pode ser... é um homem! Mas o que será que ele faz caído em um lugar como este? Ei! Você está bem? Diga alguma coisa. – Ela chamou, dando vários tapas no rosto de Renji, que no primeiro momento não reagiu, mas ao sentir a dor em seu rosto ensanguentado, ele foi reagindo aos poucos.

— Eu... Eu... Eu... – Murmurava baixo, enquanto recuperava a consciência lentamente.

Abriu os olhos devagar, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto preocupado de Tatsuki. A garota de feições frias aparentava estar verdadeiramente preocupada com o estado do rapaz desconhecido, e o Tenente achou aquilo fascinante. Ainda tonto por causa da queda, ele só fazia olhar para ela até conseguir harmonizar alguma frase para dizer.

— Você sofreu algum acidente e perdeu a fala? Desse jeito fica difícil te ajudar.

— Me desculpa. Meu nome é Abarai Renji. E sim, é bem provável que eu tenha sofrido algum acidente.

— Eu sou Arisawa Tatsuki. Você está ferido. Não é bom que permaneça aqui. O melhor a fazer seria te levar para um hospital.

— Hospital? Não! De jeito nenhum! Seria uma péssima ideia.

— Como assim? Por acaso não sabe que é para lá que devem ir as pessoas feridas ou acidentadas? Se bem que... Não... Espere um pouco... Esse de kimono preto e essa espada... Você é um dos amigos do Ichigo, não é? Você é como ele.

— Pelo jeito você entende muito das coisas. Já que você conhece o Ichigo, eu nem preciso explicar porque eu não posso ir ao hospital.

— Mas você também não pode ficar jogado aqui nessas condições. Consegue levantar?

— Se me ajudar, acho que consigo.

Renji se apoiou no corpo de Tatsuki, e com certa dificuldade conseguiu ficar de pé.

— Consegue andar um pouco? Vamos sair dessa chuva. – Disse a morena ao apontar o banco do ponto de ônibus um pouco adiante.

— Eu... Acho que consigo.

Os dois caminharam lentamente até lá, e Tatsuki tirou uma pequena toalhinha verde de sua bolsa transversal. Sem inibição alguma, começou a limpar o rosto do Tenente, que sem entender, observou com atenção o rosto dela, que embora estivesse cheio de lama, não escondia o espírito aventureiro nem sua coragem.

— Você é uma humana bem diferente. – Comentou do nada.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque você se preocupou comigo antes de se preocupar com você mesma. Não é algo que qualquer um faria.

— Ah, isso? – Ela ruborizou com o comentário, agradecendo aos céus por seu rosto estar sujo o bastante para ele não perceber seu acanhamento. — Bem, é que como você está ferido...

— Eu estou sim. Na verdade, parece que todo o meu corpo está arrebentado.

— Mas então para onde eu posso te levar? Você não pode ficar aqui nessas condições, e eu também não posso te deixar aqui sozinho.

— Eu acho... Que você pode... – Tentou concluir, mas desmaiou em seguida, caindo bem no colo da jovem, que se envergonhou ainda mais, porém, deu um singelo sorriso de satisfação.

Sentiu algo especial dentro de si. Uma espécie de ternura invadiu seu coração de uma forma inexplicável, como se com apenas um simples gesto tão facilmente percebido por ele, o ruivo fosse capaz de enxergar a parte mais profunda de sua alma. E lá ela ficou, amparando o sono do Tenente até que o mesmo acordasse.

* * *

Shinji e Nanao continuavam andando pela cidade em busca dos outros. O loiro tentava sentir qualquer tipo de Reiatsu que pertencesse a algum Shinigami, mas não estava conseguindo sentir nada. Nanao já estava ficando impaciente por ter que andar por horas sem encontrar ninguém e naquela chuva. Não demorou muito para ela começar a reclamar.

— Ei, Hirako-san...

— É Shinji.

— Dá no mesmo. Não podemos continuar procurando assim. Não estamos chegando a lugar algum e esse tempo está horrível. Será que podemos parar um pouco?

— Me perdoa. Nem reparei que estamos ensopados. Estava tão concentrado tentando achar seus amigos... Ah! Já sei de um ótimo lugar onde podemos parar para comer e descansar um pouco até essa chuva passar. – Disse feliz da vida, apontando para uma barraca de lámen na esquina.

— Hã? Mas o que é aquilo? – Perguntou um tanto relutante.

— Ora, não seja desconfiada. Apenas venha. – Shinji respondeu empolgado, sorrindo ao puxá-la pelo braço.

Nanao achou engraçado o sorriso, no mínimo, incomum de Shinji, e de como ele conseguia se animar, independentemente da situação. Ao chegarem no quiosque coberto, Shinji ofereceu uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse, e logo sentou ao lado dela.

— O que é tudo isso?

— Vamos parar para comer um pouco?

— Comer? Mas eu não estou com fome. – Retrucou, e bem neste momento, seu estômago roncou alto.

— Parece que o seu estômago discorda de você. – Brincou, fazendo a Tenente da Oitava Divisão ficar com o rosto roxo de tanta vergonha.

Não demorou muito para que ambos fossem servidos de uma grande, suculenta e fervente tigela de lámen. O cheiro estava maravilhoso e deixou a morena com água na boca, mas ver tanta informação a deixou confusa, e ela passou a encarar o prato como uma expressão interrogativa.

— Você nunca comeu lámen? Ah, é verdade. Eu esqueci que na Soul Society não existe esse tipo de comida.

— O que?

— Não... nada não. De qualquer forma, do lado esquerdo você tem uma colher para beber o caldo e do lado direito você pega o macarrão com os hashis. Pode comer os acompanhamentos em cima primeiro ou deixar para comer depois. Você escolhe.

— Acho que entendi. Um caldo quente vem bem a calhar, já que estamos ensopados.

Shinji sorriu de canto e assentiu com a cabeça. Soprou uma porção do macarrão e começou a comer. Nanao fez o mesmo. Tomou um pouco do caldo e comeu o macarrão. Ela não parou mais. O sabor era tão surpreendente e delicioso que ela já estava na terceira tigela, e Shinji olhava embasbacado enquanto ele nem tinha comido a primeira.

— Pelo jeito... você gostou – Observou perplexo.

— Nossa, me desculpa. Acho que me excedi um pouco. Nunca comi algo tão bom assim na vida. Comi tanto que acho que não vou conseguir dar nem mais um passo. Ah... estou satisfeita. – Sorriu ao tomar o último gole de caldo da quarta tigela.

— Você devia fazer isso mais vezes.

— Negativo. Acho que se eu comer quatro tigelas de macarrão mais vezes, vou explodir.

— Não é isso. Estou dizendo que você deveria sorrir mais vezes. Desde que te vi você está sempre séria. Deveria sorrir mais um pouco para não deixar os problemas assumirem o controle da sua vida.

— Então acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você.

— Por que diz isso?

— Desde que cheguei neste mundo tenho notado que algo te aflige, algo te preocupa muito. Por mais que tente aparentar o contrário, posso ver isso nos seus olhos. Por que não me conta o que aconteceu?

— Eu queria poder contar tudo, mas infelizmente não posso. No momento, só o que eu posso dizer é que eu não sou uma boa companhia para ninguém.

— Como pode dizer isso? Eu não sei o que faria neste lugar se não fosse pela sua ajuda.

— Você não entende. Eu quero dizer que por enquanto é perigoso ficar perto de mim.

— Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa, não hesite em me falar.

— Não é que eu não tenha confiança, o caso é que eu não quero envolver ninguém nos meus problemas.

— Eu não me importaria em me envolver. – Disse direta, pousando sua mão sobre a dele em cima da mesa.

Hirako a olhou surpreso. Qualquer um ali pensaria que ela estava dando em cima dele. Preferiu descartar tal hipótese e tentar sair pela tangente de forma elegante.

— Acho que depois de quatro tigelas de lámen, o sake do caldo pode ter te afetado um pouco. – Ele disfarçou, separando sua mão da dela para tomar o resto do seu caldo.

Nanao apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto na mão, encarando Shinji enquanto ele comia. Era fato que ele escondia alguma coisa, e era algo grave e importante. Todo aquele mistério fazia Shinji parecer muito mais interessante e atraente aos olhos da morena, que ao mesmo tempo analisou os olhos, os cabelos, o rosto e os gestos do Ex-Capitão, e tinha que admitir para o seu subconsciente que gostava muito do que via. Hirako limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e pagou pela refeição, levantando em seguida, estendendo a mão para ela.

— Então? Vamos continuar procurando? A chuva já passou.

— Nossa, é verdade. Eu estava distraída. Nem tinha percebido.

Os dois continuaram andando, e de repente, Shinji sentiu duas fortes presenças espirituais e parou do nada, fazendo Nanao bater a testa nas costas dele.

— Ai! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sinto dois tipos de Reiatsu.

— Verdade?

— Uma delas é de um Shinigami, já a outra... é de um Hollow.

— Estão no mesmo lugar?

— Sim. Mas é longe daqui. Parece ser numa praia afastada do centro da cidade.

— Então vamos logo. Eles podem estar precisando de ajuda.

— Hum... só tem um jeito para isso funcionar.

— Eh?

Sem dizer uma só palavra, o loiro pegou a Tenente pela cintura e a jogou nos ombros como se ela fosse uma pena. Usou shunpo no ar e em menos de cinco minutos eles chegaram até a praia pedregosa onde Rangiku e Izuru caíram, e a deram de cara com a ruiva lutando contra um Hollow gigante. Ela já tinha levado alguns golpes, mas continuava lutando. Rangiku já tinha derrotado três Hollows, mas quanto mais ela os derrotava, mais deles apareciam, deixando a ruiva confusa com a situação. Todos eles eram Monstros gigantes com fortes poderes destrutivos, e Rangiku estava levando a pior, eu já estava ficando sem forças para continuar.

— Eu não vou desistir! Eu vou proteger o Kira. Não vou permitir que nenhum desses monstros sequer encoste nele.

— Rangiku! – Nanao chamou, ainda debruçada no ombro de Shinji.

— Nanao? – A Tenente respondeu confusa, sem entender a cena.

— Ei, Hirako-san, será que dá para me soltar?

— É mesmo. Desculpe por isso.

— Quem é este homem? – A ruiva perguntou olhando para Shinji.

— Depois eu explico com calma, mas o que você está fazendo aqui? E por que está sendo atacada? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Capitão Kira?

— Nós caímos aqui depois que fomos arremessados por uma energia estranha vinda do seikaimon. O Kira parece ter se ferido gravemente ao me salvar da queda.

— Entendo. Ao que parece ele realmente gosta muito de você.

— Não é hora para isso. Já faz um certo tempo que esses Hollows andam aparecendo por aqui, e não importa o quanto eu os derrote, outros aparecem logo em seguida.

— E o que podemos fazer então?

A conversa das duas Tenentes foi interrompida quando elas viram quatro Hollows emergirem de uma garganta de uma só vez. Rangiku sacou novamente sua Zanpakutou para contra-atacar, mas ficou chocada ao ver um imenso raio de luz vermelha atingir as criaturas, e as mesmas se dizimarem no ar em instantes. As Tenentes olharam na direção de onde veio o raio, e ficaram perplexas ao verem Shinji com sua Sakanade em mãos, e seu rosto coberto por uma máscara de Faraó. A fumaça provocada pela potência do golpe ainda saía da mão e do cabo da Zanpakutou.

— Nanao... este homem... está emanando uma Reiatsu dupla.

— Shinigami... e também Hollow. Não... não pode ser... ele é o homem que viemos procurar. – Concluiu temerosa.

— Eu entendi direito? Que história é essa de que estão me procurando?

— Hi... Hirako-san... Isso que você usou agora foi um cero, e o que você tem na sua mão é uma Zanpakutou.

— E o mais importante, essa máscara. – Rangiku completou. — Será que pode nos dizer quem é você?

— Acho que cometi um erro. Nunca devia ter me envolvido com Shinigamis.

— Mas como pode dizer isso se você também tem uma Zanpakutou?

Shinji retirou a máscara a fim de confrontar as meninas.

— Esse tipo de Hollow deve ser detido por um ataque devastador e definitivo. Golpes simples de uma Zanpakutou não irão funcionar.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – A ruiva alfinetou.

— Além do mais, você cometeu um erro. Não devia ter feito aquilo. Era a Rangiku que estava lutando, e você também errou quando me jogou nos ombros sem ao menos me perguntar. Por que não pensa antes de fazer as coisas? – Nanao o confrontou indignada.

— Eu cometi um erro? Acho que já entendi. Você é perfeita, é por isso que está sempre irritada. Enxerga erros onde não existem, e no seu entendimento, somente os outros erram. Se você tinha interesse em resolver as coisas rapidamente, então porque não usou sua Zanpakutou?

— É que a minha Zanpakutou... Bom, isso é outra história. O caso é que eu não gostei do que você fez.

— Vamos recapitular? Você disse que precisava chegar aqui o mais rápido possível, e como era _eu_ que estava sentindo a Reiatsu, achei mais lógico te levar junto a correr o risco de nos perdermos no meio do caminho. Se isso ofendeu o seu orgulho de alguma forma, eu peço desculpas, mas se não fosse por isso, sua amiga poderia não estar inteira agora.

Rangiku olhou para Nanao e balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. Shinji a pegou. A morena sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade e pensando bem, a errada era ela. Pensaria melhor sobre isso depois, já que o mais importante naquele momento era esclarecer a identidade daquele homem misterioso. Os três flutuavam no ar, e envolta havia apenas a praia pedregosa cercada por algumas planícies de pedras vulcânicas. Quando as duas Tenentes iam voltar a questionar Hirako, o loiro começou a sentir algo estranho, colocando ambas as mãos no topo da cabeça, e os gritos dele assustaram as duas.

— O que deu nele?

— Boa pergunta. Hirako-san, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ao se aproximar.

— NÃO SE APROXIME! – Ele gritou, mas ela já estava perto o suficiente para ver que os olhos de Shinji estavam pretos e dourados, mesmo ele estando sem a máscara de Hollow.

— O que está acontecendo? Você não parece ser você mesmo!

— Fique longe! Eu não sei o que vai acontecer! – Pediu mais uma vez, e quase metade de sua máscara já tinha se materializado involuntariamente.

— Nanao, afaste-se dele!

A ruiva tentou evitar o pior, mas já era tarde demais, pois ele tinha desferido um golpe com a Sakanade em direção à Shinigami.

— Não! – Shinji gritou com o pouco de controle que ainda tinha sobre si mesmo e empurrou a moça com a outra mão, fazendo o golpe da espada a atingir apenas superficialmente, mas foi o bastante para causar um grande corte horizontal no meio do seu tronco. Nanao começou a cair em direção ao chão por causa da força da pressão da katana de Hirako, e Rangiku se apressou para pega-la, mas Shinji foi atrás dela numa velocidade incrível e a pegou pelo pescoço antes mesmo da Tenente ruiva conseguir se aproximar.

— Você não sabe de nada, sua pequena Shinigami intrometida. Nós, Hollows odiamos os Shinigamis e os Shinigamis devem ser exterminados. Eu vou apertar tanto o seu pescoço até que não sobre nada de você. Vou acabar com a sua raça! – Ele dizia com a voz dominada pelo Hollow, que gargalhava malignamente.

— Não! Não faça isso... não é você. Eu sei que não é você! Tem um Hollow te dominando, mas por favor... não permita que ele... não permita que ele vença!

Ela falava com lágrimas nos olhos, com pouco de ar que conseguia fazer chegar em seus pulmões. A consciência de Shinji tentava soltá-la, mas por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia retomar o controle sobre si.

— Nanao! Ele vai te matar! – Rangiku tentou impedir chegando mais perto.

— Não me atrapalhe, desgraçada!

Shinji balançou a Sakanade no ar, e a pressão da espada foi tão grande que Rangiku foi arremessada para longe só com o impacto. Pensou que iria cair de encontro as pedras, mas sua queda foi impedida no mesmo instante em que ela viu o loiro cair ferido no tórax por um golpe de Zanpakutou e ela própria ser colocada em cima de uma pedra, enquanto Shinji também foi salvo de uma queda certa pela mesma pessoa. A Tenente da Décima Divisão ficou chocada com a cena. Yoruichi parada ao lado dela com Shinji ferido, enquanto Kisuke estava com sua Benihime em mãos, tendo o sangue de Hirako escorrendo pela ponta da sua lâmina ao lado de uma perplexa Nanao, que aterrissou apressada para ver o que tinha acontecido com ele. Urahara desceu logo em seguida, e os três se colocaram em volta do loiro.

— Você está bem, Nanao-san?

— Estou. Obrigada pela ajuda. Mas o que você fez você o matou! Hirako-san! Hirako-san!

— Não precisa se preocupar tanto ele vai ficar bem.

— Como assim, Yoruichi-san? Ele está praticamente morto.

— Não se preocupe, ele não está. Eu o atingi com a espada estrategicamente em um ponto que não comprometeria a sua vida, por isso posso afirmar que ele ficará bem logo. Tem mais alguém ferido? – O gênio questionou.

— Sim. Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, o Kira se feriu quando chegamos e parece estar muito mal.

— E onde ele está?

— Lá embaixo, na areia!

— Ora... O jovem Izuru foi promovido. – O loiro observou ao vê-lo vestindo um Haori.

— Esqueça esses detalhes! O importante agora é cuidar dele.

— Tem razão. Não fique nervosa. Yoruichi, vamos levar o Kira-kun e o Hirako-san para a loja. Fiquem tranquilas, eles vão ficar bem.

— Mas e o Renji? Nanao, você o viu?

— Não. Mas é provável que ele esteja bem, pois ele já esteve neste mundo.

E sem demora, todos foram para loja de Urahara, onde poderia esclarecer melhor as coisas...

* * *

Renji permaneceu desmaiado no colo de Tatsuki, que lembrou de quando o ruivo mencionou Ichigo. Pegou o celular em sua bolsa e ligou para o amigo, que ficou besta ao saber da presença do Tenente lá. Não demorou muito para o alaranjado chegar onde eles estavam e os levar para a sua casa.

— Ei, Tatsuki, Você sabe o que ele veio fazer aqui?

— Não faço ideia, mas ele também é aquilo que vocês chamam de Shinigami, certo? Ele é como você.

— Sim, você está certa. Mas não conte sobre isso a ninguém. É um favor que eu te peço.

— Não se preocupe, Ichigo. Por acaso não me conhece? Sabe que pode contar comigo.

— Valeu, Tatsuki!

Os dois ficaram sentados ao pé da cama do Kurosaki, onde Renji ainda estava inconsciente. Ichigo estranhou o fato de sua amiga ainda estar ali, até que depois de quase duas horas, ele criou coragem para perguntar.

— hum... Tatsuki... Eu te agradeço por ter cuidado desse grande idiota, mas você não tem que ir para a sua casa?

— Ah, é claro. Mas eu queria ficar aqui até ele acordar.

— Você quer ficar aqui até ele acordar?

— E por que? Não posso? Por acaso eu estou atrapalhando?

— Não... Não é isso, mas...

— Ora, ora... eu ouvi uma voz incômoda. Só pode ser do Kurosaki. – O ruivo falou ao acordar.

— Seu... Parece que não é tão grave, já que acordou e até começou a me xingar.

— Grande coisa. Mas o que eu estou fazendo na sua casa? Eu só lembro que sofri um acidente quando cheguei no mundo dos vivos.

— Tatsuki me ligou e disse que te encontrou caído no meio do parque debaixo da chuva.

— Acho que entendi. Será que você pode me deixar um pouco a sós com uma garota? Quero conversar com ela.

Mesmo achando a situação muito esquisita, Ichigo os deixou a sós para que conversassem.

— Está se sentindo melhor? – Ela começou.

— É claro. Perto de você não há como eu me sentir mal.

— Ve... Verdade? – Ela ruborizou, mas seu rosto ainda estava sujo de lama.

— Claro que sim. Mas porque ainda não limpou o seu rosto? O imbecil do Kurosaki nem ao menos te ofereceu algo para se limpar? É um patife mesmo.

— Não. É que eu estava esperando você acordar. Não queria sair daqui antes disso.

— É sério? A sua sensibilidade me deixa comovido. Muito obrigado. Acho que não seria pouco dizer que eu te devo a minha vida.

— Poxa, não seja exagerado. Também não é para tanto. – A garota respondeu em um tom mais ríspido, dando um tapa no ombro dele, ao voltar a ser a autêntica Tatsuki.

— AAAIIIII! – Ele berrou de dor, pois seu corpo estava todo machucado. — Esse modo de falar combina mais com você. Eu gosto do seu estilo. – Observou, pegando a mão direita da estudante, que ficou sem jeito, mas retribuiu apertando a mão dele de volta.

Renji sorriu, acompanhado de Tatsuki, que sorriu de volta. O calor das mãos um do outro provocou uma reação simultânea neles. Tal calor se espalhou por todo o corpo dos dois, e seus olhares eram compartilhados com admiração. Atraídos um pelo outro, Tatsuki foi chegando mais perto, e eles dobraram seus braços a fim de se aproximarem mais. Neste momento, Ichigo entrou novamente no quarto, fazendo a amiga dar um pulo para trás com um susto.

— Olha, Renji, eu trouxe alguém que vai te deixar novo em folha rapidinho.

— Hum... Eu acho melhor ir para a casa. Eu preciso de um banho.

— Espere! Eu vou te ver de novo?

— Me procure no colégio. Peça ao Ichigo para te levar até lá.

O Tenente sorriu novamente, e quando Tatsuki saiu, deu de cara com Orihime, que foi trazida por Ichigo.

— Orihime? O que faz aqui?

— Eu posso te perguntar o mesmo. Kurosaki-kun me trouxe aqui às pressas porque tem um amigo dele ferido.

— É verdade que você está namorando aquele cara novato de cabelos pretos?

— Eu não sei exatamente se estamos namorando, mas podemos conversar sobre isso melhor na escola amanhã, o que acha?

— Claro. Eu também preciso ir para casa tomar um banho. Estou imunda.

Orihime entrou no quarto e se surpreendeu ao ver que se tratava de Abarai Renji. Usou seus poderes no Tenente, e em pouco tempo ele já estava perfeitamente curado.

— Agora que a sua carcaça já está inteira de novo, pode me dizer o que faz aqui? – Indagou o alaranjado.

— O Comandante Yamamoto nos mandou aqui em uma missão para encontrarmos uma criatura em especial. Eu vim com a Rangiku-san, Nanao-san e o Kira, que foi promovido a Capitão da Divisão Três.

— O Kira foi promovido? Caramba, as coisas estão mesmo mudando na Soul Society. E o que você pretende fazer agora?

— E não é lógico? Eu vou atrás dos outros. Nos perdemos quando chegamos aqui e preciso encontrá-los.

— Então por que não vai até a loja do Urahara? O tiozinho do chapéu certamente pode saber de alguma coisa.

— Boa ideia. Inoue-san, será que pode vir comigo? É provável que mais pessoas possam ter se ferido.

— Ótimo, Inoue, vá com ele, pois duvido muito que esse cabeça de abacaxi vermelho saiba o caminho.

Renji fechou a cara, mas não estava com disposição para iniciar uma briga, pois jamais admitiria que o alaranjado estava certo.

Enquanto isso, na loja, Shinji e Kira estavam deitados em respectivos futons no amplo quarto que anteriormente era dividido por Ukitake e os outros. Rangiku e Nanao estavam ao lado deles. As duas estavam aflitas, pois se preocupavam muito com eles. Izuru não tinha recuperado a consciência até aquele momento, e Rangiku já estava agoniada e quase entrando em desespero. Segurava a mão do loiro entre as suas com carinho, e seu corpo tremia só de imaginar o pior. Nanao também estava preocupada com o estado de Shinji, pois não era nada normal que tinha acontecido com ele. Nenhuma das duas saiu do lado deles por um segundo sequer, e a cada minuto que passava, Nanao se interessava mais sobre o que tinha acontecido com o Vizard. Os dois rapazes já estavam "medicados", e seus ferimentos estavam cobertos por bandagens. As duas Tenentes também tiveram suas escoriações tratadas. Ao observar a forma como a morena olhava para Shinji, Rangiku não pôde deixar de perguntar:

— De onde você conheceu este homem?

— Eu conheci hoje pela manhã assim que chegamos a este mundo. Ele me salvou da queda que eu ia sofrer, e se não fosse por ele eu poderia não estar aqui para te contar.

— Meu caso é igual. O Kira só está assim agora porque ele me protegeu da morte certa.

— Quer dizer que ele recebeu todos os danos da queda no seu próprio corpo? Pois então eu vou te dizer uma coisa: Ichimaru Gin nunca faria tal coisa por você, e te digo mais! É bem provável que ele te usasse como escudo apenas para salvar a própria pele.

— Você acha que eu não sei disso? Desde que chegamos eu não parei de pensar nisso e cheguei à mesma conclusão que você.

— Você gosta muito dele, não é?

— Do Ichimaru?

— Não! Do Kira!

— Sim. Muito. E o meu amigo querido.

— "Amigo"? Pois é... um amigo que é capaz de dar a vida por você.

— Mudando de assunto, o que você sabe sobre este homem?

— Além de ele ter me salvado, eu sentia que ele escondia algo, e parece que nós já sabemos o que é.

— E você não tem medo? Afinal, ele quase te matou agora a pouco.

— Medo? – A morena disse olhando para Hirako com um olhar terno e decidido, que surpreendeu Rangiku. — Não tenho medo. Apenas quero saber o que acontece com ele e ajudá-lo. – Concluiu, segurando a mão do Vizard.

— Eu conheço esse olhar. Será possível gostar de alguém em apenas um dia? – Rangiku se perguntou em pensamento.

— As duas damas poderiam vir até a sala um momento? – Kisuke pediu ao aparecer na porta.

As Tenentes se sentaram em volta da mesa. Cada uma tinha uma xícara de chá em sua frente, e elas se uniram a Yoruichi e Kisuke, que se preparou para explicar toda a situação.

— Imagino que vocês duas já devem conhecer aquele homem, estou certo?

— A única coisa que sabemos é que seu nome é Hirako Shinji, e que ele tem esses poderes estranhos. – A ruiva começou.

— Explicando a versão curta, Hirako Shinji era o Capitão da Divisão Cinco do Gotei 13 e superior direto de Sosuke Aizen. Ele é um Shinigami que despertou poderes de um Hollow através de uma experiência de Aizen. Ele não tem culpa de sua condição, e deu muito trabalho para salvar a vida dele na época.

— Então ele era um Capitão no Seireitei? E há outros como ele? – Questionou a ruiva.

— Sim. Pelo menos outros sete Shinigamis, entre Capitães e Tenentes.

— Não posso acreditar... – Nanao comentou.

— Hirako-san é o líder deste grupo, e pelo que parece, seu Hollow interior está fora de controle novamente por alguma razão desconhecida.

— Já entendi. Mas ainda acho que não precisava ter feito aquilo. Você quase o matou como se fazer um pacto.

— Eu já disse para não se preocupar. Ele logo vai ficar bem. Eu não o atingi mortalmente.

— E você sabe como vai resolver essa situação?

— Para dizer a verdade... Não. – O gênio disse em seu habitual tom relaxado e divertido, coçando a cabeça, ato que irritou a Tenente.

— Então não diga que ele vai ficar bem assim tão tranquilamente! – Gritou nervosa, puxando Kisuke pelo quimono.

— Opa! Calma. Não precisa ficar nervosa, afinal de contas, você nem o conhece.

Rapidamente Nanao o soltou, e todos estranharam a atitude da morena. Quando Rangiku ia questioná-las, todos ali levaram um susto ao verem Byakuya aparecer na frente deles.

— Byakuya? O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o loiro.

— Quero que todos vocês venham para a minha mansão. Podemos cuidar melhor dos feridos lá. Além disso, o Capitão Ukitake e eu descobrimos algo interessante.

— Acho que não temos nada a perder. Vamos levá-los. – Kisuke concordou.

— Eu vou ficar aqui para cuidar da Kukkaku.

— Perfeito. Será ótimo _não_ contar com a presença de vocês duas. – Byakuya provocou.

A gata levantou de onde estava e saiu sem responder, deixando Byakuya com um sorriso de vitória em sua mente.

Quando todos foram para a mansão do Capitão da Sexta Divisão, Shinji e Izuru foram colocados em quartos de hóspedes separados. Nanao e Rangiku continuavam de olho nos dois. No quarto onde estava Izuru, a ruiva acabava de trocar a toalha úmida que estava na testa dele. Subitamente o loiro por fim deu algum sinal de que estava começando a recuperar a consciência. Ele começou a gemer e se mexer lentamente. Parecia que sua febre tinha subido. Rangiku ficou feliz e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, mas sentiu um grande alívio em seu coração quando mais uma vez ela viu os belos olhos azuis do Capitão se abrirem.

— Matsumoto-san...

— Kira! Graças a Deus você acordou! Não sabe como eu fiquei preocupada!

— O que aconteceu comigo? Por que eu estou assim?

— Você não se lembra? Nós fomos arremessadas por uma energia estranha que veio do seikaimon e quase morremos.

— É... Foi isso mesmo. Só que eu não me lembro de nada depois. Mas é bom ver que você está bem.

— Você me salvou ao me proteger da queda. Não devia ter feito isso. Poderia ter perdido a sua vida. O que você estava pensando?

O olhar de Izuru se entristeceu. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado oposto ao de Rangiku, pois não queria que ela percebesse.

— Acho que quando lidamos com uma situação na qual estamos bem diante da morte, não há tempo para pensar. Nosso instinto comanda nossas ações, e meu cérebro apenas agiu por conta própria.

— Colocando a minha vida na frente da sua?

— Olha, eu sinto muito. Há coisas que fazemos guiados por sentimentos mais fortes do que nossas vontades e que passam por cima da razão. Desculpe se isso te ofendeu, mas juro que não fiz por mal.

— Sou eu quem te peço desculpas. Eu não quero que você se machuque por minha causa. Seu idiota. Não se atreva a fazer isso de novo. – A ruiva disse com a voz embargada ao começar a chorar.

— Isso tudo é muito embaraçoso. Eu não quero que você tenha nenhum tipo de sentimento de culpa ou obrigação para comigo, por isso quero que esqueça o que aconteceu hoje e eu prometo que darei o máximo de mim para que isso não se repita.

— Você não entende... – Falou séria, pegando o queixo do rapaz e virando o rosto dele suavemente, gesto que o obrigou a olhar para ela.

— Está chorando?

— Não me interrompa. Não percebe o quanto sua vida é preciosa?

— Meus pais já morreram há muito tempo e eu também não tenho irmãos. Não acho que seja tão preciosa assim.

— A sua vida é preciosa para mim! Vou precisar desenhar para que você entenda?! – Declarou ao sacudir os ombros dele.

— AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O estrondoso grito de dor que Izuru deu foi forte o bastante para fazer a mansão inteira estremecer e ninguém entendeu o que estava acontecendo lá em cima. Enquanto isso, Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyoraku e Urahara se preparavam para iniciar uma importante reunião, onde discutiriam importantes assuntos futuros.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na loja, Yoruichi pensou bem no que Kukkaku dissera sobre se apaixonar, mas achava que jamais encontraria alguém que fizesse seu coração estremecer de verdade, e cansada do longo dia, quis beber algo e decidiu ir até a rua comprar uma bebida em uma máquina qualquer, pois achou que não teria problema algum em deixar Kukkaku sozinha, já que há máquinas em qualquer esquina e a morena só acordaria no dia seguinte.

Andando pela rua sem obter sucesso ao achar o que queria, a gata viu algo que atraiu sua atenção. Tratava-se de Nemu, que andava apressada em direção a um lugar específico. Yoruichi estranhou o fato de a Tenente estar ali sozinha e achou melhor seguir a garota, já que ela não estava acostumada com aquele mundo. Depois de caminhar atrás dela por quase meia hora, ambas avistaram um grande edifício, que só por sua aparência externa, já dava para notar que possuía uma impecável infraestrutura. Tratava-se do Hospital Geral de Karakura, e sem hesitar, a Tenente entrou no prédio, deixando Yoruichi ainda mais confusa, pois não acreditava que ela estivesse doente para procurar um hospital.

No interior da grande construção, Ryuuken havia acabado de fazer uma revisão nos quartos de seus pacientes e seguia para a sua sala. Nemu entrou no consultório pouco antes de ele chegar, mas quando Yoruichi ia se aproximar, viu Ryuuken passar por ela de relance, enquanto a morena se encostava na parede ao lado para não ser vista. Aquele breve instante em que Yoruichi viu o rosto do médico passar por si foi suficiente para a gata ter a visão mais bela de toda a sua vida. O suave perfume masculino invadiu as sensíveis narinas felinas e a entorpeceu de tal maneira que por um segundo seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, e ela não mais conseguia sentir o chão debaixo de seus hábeis pés. Despertou de seu breve transe para colar seus aguçados ouvidos na porta ao ver que o belo Quincy havia entrado bem na sala onde Nemu entrou pouco antes. Ishida ficou espantado ao ver que sua sala fora invadida por uma mulher desconhecida, e por mais que pensasse, não conseguia assimilar o que aquela garota poderia querer com ele.

— Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? Esta sala é uma área restrita. Não pode entrar aqui sem ser devidamente anunciada.

— Eu sou Kurotsuchi Nemu e preciso que você ouça o que eu tenho a dizer sobre Ishida Uryuu.

 **つづく** **continua...**

Muito bem, queridos, acho que aconteceu bastante coisa nesse capitulo e peço perdão por eles estarem relativamente grandes ultimamente, e o próximo será maior ainda kkkkkkkkk *apanha* Sei que demorou, mas no próximo capitulo vai acontecer o primeiro hentai da história. Alguém se habilita a deduzir qual casal será o primeiro a ir às forras? Será que Yoruichi por fim encontrou o seu gato macho? Deixem suas opiniões, pois ficarei muito feliz em recebê-las. Beijões e até semana que vem.


	17. Persuasão

**Capítulo 17 – Persuasão**

No Hospital, Ryuuken olhava para Nemu com curiosidade. Nunca tinha visto aquela garota em sua vida, e estava profundamente incomodado por ela ter invadido o seu espaço daquela maneira. Intrigado com a invasão repentina da jovem, ele rapidamente pergunta:

— E o que uma garota iria querer falar comigo? Ainda mais sobre o meu filho? Eu não tenho nada a falar sobre ele, muito menos com uma desconhecida.

— O que? O Ishida-kun é filho desse médico? Eu não posso acreditar! – Yoruichi pensou consigo.

— Você já soube que o seu filho perdeu seus poderes de Quincy?

— E daí? Se ele perdeu seus poderes foi por causa de sua incompetência. Cansei de dizer que ele não tinha nenhum talento para ser um Quincy, mas ele insistiu nessa loucura e apenas está enfrentando as consequências da sua tolice.

— Independentemente das circunstâncias, Ishida-san precisa da sua ajuda agora. – Indagou, tentando convencer o médico de alguma maneira.

— E por que eu deveria? Ele nunca precisou da minha ajuda e não seria agora. Aliás, diga a ele que se quiser algo de mim, que venha falar comigo pessoalmente ao invés de mandar recadinhos através de sua namoradinha. – Responde frio, para a surpresa da Tenente.

— Eu não sou isso que você chamou de "namoradinha", mas reconsidere. Seu filho está deprimido, pois sem poderes, ele perdeu o objetivo que tinha na vida que era proteger as pessoas dos Hollows. Não seja tão duro com ele.

— Olha aqui, garota, eu não tenho tempo para ficar ouvindo suas besteiras. Não quero saber mais nada sobre este assunto, portanto suma.

— Não pode fazer isso. Se você, que é o próprio pai, está negando ajuda, então quem mais restou a ele?

— Desapareça daqui, garota. E não esqueça de dizer a ele que se quiser alguma ajuda, que peça aos Shinigamis, a quem ele se aliou me desobedecendo deliberadamente.

— Você precisa disparar a Flecha da Eternidade em um ponto específico, próximo ao coração do Ishida-san, e somente você pode fazer isso. É a única forma de recuperar os poderes do seu filho.

— Não faço ideia de como uma garota como você poderia saber sobre algo tão importante assim, mas não importa. Saia daqui, e lembre-se de dizer a ele que se quiser algo de mim, ele que me procure.

Nemu o encarou com sua expressão gélida, inalterada, pois não cria que um pai pudesse ser tão duro com seu próprio filho. Ela deu as costas para o diretor do hospital e saiu de sua sala a passos duros. Yoruichi desviou da porta usando sua velocidade privilegiada.

Dentro de sua sala, Ryuuken se jogou em sua luxuosa cadeira de couro preta muito bem acolchoada. Retirou seus óculos e colocou o objeto sobre a sua mesa. Recostou na cadeira e fechou os olhos tentando relaxar e assimilar bem cada palavra dita pela Tenente. Estava aflito e nervoso, e a única coisa que ele queria naquele momento era ir para casa e se jogar em sua maravilhosa banheira de hidromassagem.

Yoruichi entrou na sala de Ryuuken disposta a falar poucas e boas na cara dele para que este deixasse de ser idiota, mas a bela visão do médico quase adormecido a desarmou completamente. Os felinos olhos dourados passearam por toda a extensão de seu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam ao olhar para ele, e seu coração disparou de imediato. Ao observar melhor, concluiu que ele era mesmo o homem mais lindo que já tinha visto, e por um momento esqueceu de que entrou lá para dar a lição que ele merecia por ser tão prepotente e incompreensivo. Sem abrir os olhos, ele passa a mão sobre a mesa e pega seus óculos de volta. Colocou as lentes no rosto e abriu os olhos, dando de cara com a silhueta de Yoruichi. Seu olhar subiu até finalmente enxergar o rosto da morena, que o encarava séria. O platinado suspirou pesadamente, sem acreditar que mais uma vez seu espaço foi invadido e que ele teria que lidar com outra maluca em menos de cinco minutos. Mas aquela era outra história, pois ao contrário de Nemu, uma jovem que definitivamente não fazia seu tipo, o que ele via perante seus olhos era um belíssimo exemplar feminino em toda a sua beleza, e o olhar altivo e autoritário que ela sustentava o intrigou. A postura desafiadora da morena deixou o Quincy impressionado, mas Yoruichi já tinha perdido a paciência enquanto ele a olhava.

— Vai ficar aí me olhando até quando? Como pode ser tão mesquinho e injusto com seu próprio filho? – Questionou indignada.

— Você conhece aquela garota que acabou de sair daqui? Não acredito que mais uma vez vou ser incomodado por causa do mesmo assunto.

— Conheço bem o seu filho. É um jovem inteligente, disciplinado e dono de um nobre coração que sustenta um grande orgulho, pois ama ajudar a proteger os inocentes.

Ryuuken levantou e andou devagar até ficar na frente de Yoruichi, que deu dois passos para trás devido à aproximação perigosa e repentina. Por ser mais alto, o médico sentou em sua própria mesa, a fim de encará-la melhor. Os traços felinos e a pele morena encantaram os olhos azuis do belo médico, que nem ao menos conseguiu sentir raiva das palavras ditas pela Ex-Capitã.

— Esta é a sua opinião, mas a grande verdade é que Uryuu é um tolo que prefere jogar a sua vida fora fazendo algo inútil do que seguir um caminho de glória.

— Está dizendo que salvar vidas é algo inútil? Justo você, que é um médico... Como pode ser tão medíocre?

— Medíocre? De forma alguma. Estou sendo sincero. Lutar pelos outros não coloca comida na mesa, tampouco faz de você alguém na vida. Além do mais, nosso trabalho deveria ser cuidar dos vivos e não perder tempo com os mortos.

— Acabo de chegar à conclusão... Ou melhor... como é possível que o Ishida-kun seja filho de alguém como você?

— Como eu o que? Algum problema em me preocupar com o futuro do meu filho?

— Passando por cima das vontades e objetivos dele? Belo pai você é.

Um sorriso sarcástico se formou nos lábios de Ryuuken. A olhou de canto, gesto este que Yoruichi achou demasiadamente sexy. Para ele aquilo tudo era uma afronta, pois ela não tinha nenhum direito de julgá-lo daquela forma ou se meter em sua vida particular. Ao analisar a gata com atenção, ele pôde sentir o tipo de Reiatsu que ela emanava, e de forma rápida tirou suas conclusões.

— "Belo pai eu sou", você disse? E o que você sabe sobre a minha vida? Que direitos acha que tem para vir aqui me incomodar e se meter na relação que tenho com o meu filho? Coloque-se no seu lugar, Shinigami.

Yoruichi engoliu em seco. Já tinha percebido o tipo de homem arrogante e orgulhoso que o Quincy era, e de como ela estava acostumada a provocar e lidar com esse tipo de homem, graças aos séculos de convivência com Byakuya, que para ela, nunca deixaria de ser aquele moleque mimado que sempre perdia para ela no pega pega. Mas aquela situação era diferente, pois ela estava diante de um homem como nenhum outro, um homem que fez seu coração disparar assim que o viu passar, atiçando os seus sentidos como jamais alguém fizera, e ela estava disposta a provocá-lo de uma forma que ela jamais provocaria Byakuya. Iria tirá-lo do sério a ponto de fazê-lo engolir sua prepotência.

Aproveitou que ele estava sentado na mesa e se aproximou perigosamente. Usando ambas as mãos, abriu as pernas do médico, que piscou os olhos várias vezes, sem compreender a intenção por trás da ousada atitude. Ela se colocou de pé na frente dele, no meio de suas pernas, pousando o indicador nos lábios dele de forma acusadora.

— Que desperdício... Sua boca é tão bonita. E que lábios tão bem desenhados. – Disse baixo em tom sedutor ao traçar o formato dos lábios dele com o seu dedo. — É uma pena que tudo o que saia dela sejam palavras duras de um homem amargurado que desconta a sua frustração no próprio filho só porque ele escolheu um caminho diferente daquele que você determinou.

— É mesmo? E não acha que a prepotente aqui é você? Eu não a conheço, nunca a vi na vida, e você acha que pode entrar aqui se achando a dona da verdade? Quer dizer que gostou da minha boca? Pois você ficaria surpresa com o que eu posso fazer com ela.

— Nossa... Que comentário mais tentador. – A gata disse sedutora novamente com sua boca posicionada no ouvido direito dele, ignorando a provocação do Quincy e abrindo a mão ao envolver a metade esquerda do rosto do médico, seguindo para baixo, tocando o tecido macio do impecável jaleco branco, parando na altura do peito onde começou a brincar com uma parte do estetoscópio que ele mantinha no pescoço. Ryuuken não precisou do instrumento para ouvir de longe as batidas do coração de Yoruichi, que sentia mais do que ele os efeitos de sua própria provocação. Ele percebeu o objetivo da morena de querer tirá-lo do sério ao provocá-lo daquele jeito.

— Pretende me provocar? O que vai ganhar com isso?

Yoruichi ignorava completamente todos os comentários ácidos de Ryuuken, pois estava empenhada em prosseguir com seu joguinho.

— Eu adoro esse cheiro de hospital, medicamentos e sangue que você emana. Sabia que a minha fantasia mais íntima e erótica é transar com um médico? E eu nunca... Jamais me deparei com um como você. – Declarou na cara dura, o que não o surpreendeu, pois ele já tinha entendido as intenções dela. Para ele estava claro que ela continuaria com aquilo independentemente de qualquer grosseria que ele falasse, mas se ela estava decidida a fazê-lo se arrepender por sua afronta, ele estava mais decidido ainda.

— Quer dizer então que você gosta de médicos? Coincidência... Você parece uma gata no cio doida para ser devorada. E essa sua pele morena... Eu adoro. – Foi a vez de ele falar sedutor perto do ouvido dela, retribuindo o toque e fazendo o mesmo no pescoço da gata.

Yoruichi se arrepiou por inteiro ao sentir os dedos gélidos do médico tocarem sua nuca, e seu corpo parecia implorar por um beijo. Aquela provocação toda estava sendo mais torturante para ela do que para ele, mas a gata estava convicta de que ele iria ceder.

— Essa sua voz grave... Tão máscula... Ela me excita... Muito... Demais...

— É? E o que você pretende fazer a respeito?

— Nada. Apenas me beije... Agora. Neste exato momento. Ainda não entendeu que eu quero um beijo seu? Você todo me excita.

Sem mais esperar, Yoruichi beijou Ryuuken de forma invasiva, exigente e cheia de luxúria. Os dedos nervosos da gata se esgueiraram pelos fios claros, massageando a nuca masculina, deixando Ryuuken sem ar, e o mesmo retribuía com iguais gestos, subindo a mão até os ombros, enquanto a outra mão apertava a cintura dela com firmeza, puxando o corpo da gata de encontro ao seu, degustando toda a boca da morena com sua língua quente e habilidosa. Ele levantou-se subitamente, segurando a cabeça da Ex-Capitã com ambas as mãos, para que não perdessem o prazeroso contato por causa da diferença de estatura. Usando um rápido movimento, Ryuuken puxou Yoruichi pela cintura e ergueu seu corpo para se igualarem. Ele buscou ar, e sua boca separou-se da dela, descendo pelo pescoço parcialmente coberto pela blusa preta, fazendo a gata arfar ao sentir um beijo atrás de sua orelha. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, deixando escapar um gemido de prazer quando sentiu sua lingerie se molhar graças às habilidades perfeitas da boca do delicioso médico. Agarrou a gola do jaleco dele com força, fazendo o estetoscópio em seu pescoço ir ao chão.

Ambos se deliciavam um com o outro e apenas curtiam o momento. O Quincy era frio e calculista o bastante para se controlar e não cair na tentação, mesmo achando Yoruichi gostosa o bastante para desejar estar dentro dela com todo o seu vigor, mas não, ele não daria tal gosto a ela, não até que ela implorasse para que ele a fizesse sua. Separaram-se um do outro, vermelhos e ofegantes, e Ryuuken pegou seu estetoscópio de volta. Olhou para o espelho em uma das paredes e se viu com o cabelo bagunçado e o jaleco amarrotado. Passou a mão pelos fios prateados, que se alinharam sem esforço.

— Olha só como você me deixou... – Comentou um tanto sarcástico. — O jaleco é a vida de um médico, sabia? Ah, que jeito...

Tirou o jaleco e o pendurou num tripé ao lado de sua cadeira, trocando pelo seu paletó. Pegou sua maleta médica e abriu a porta da sala, deixando a morena confusa.

— Espere! Aonde vai?

— Não é evidente? Vou embora. Meu plantão já acabou faz tempo, e não se esqueça de apagar a luz e fechar a porta quando sair.

Yoruichi ficou pasma com a frieza de Ryuuken. Achava que ele se renderia em seus braços facilmente, mas ele a rejeitou como ela nunca antes fora rejeitada. Ele a desprezou como se aquele saboroso amasso não tivesse significado nada e ainda a deixou suada e molhada sem dar a ela o que queria. Aquilo foi demais para o seu orgulho, e ela o seguiu rapidamente. Foi para o lado de fora do prédio e o viu sair de carro. Usou shunpo e seguiu o médico sorrateiramente por cima dos prédios até chegar numa luxuosíssima mansão toda de cor branca trabalhada em mármore. Ryuuken colocou o seu carro azul como seus olhos dentro da enorme garagem, e Yoruichi entrou lá como um flash sem ser vista, ou, pelo menos, foi o que ela pensava. O Quincy pegou sua mala e seguiu para dentro de casa.

— Veio atrás de mim como eu tinha certeza de que viria. E agora? O que fará, Shinigami? Estou ansioso para descobrir. – O platinado pensou vitorioso.

Assim que entrou em sua casa, seu mordomo o seguiu até o escritório com uma bandeja em mãos. Ele trazia uma xícara de chá branco com algumas colheres de mel, como fazia todas as noites quando o patrão chegava, mas desta vez, a bebida foi rejeitada deliberadamente.

— Leve isto para a cozinha. Eu não quero. Quanto à você, quero que se tranque em seu quarto e não saia de lá por nada deste mundo até amanhã, ficou claro?

— Sim Senhor. Como quiser. Eu irei imediatamente.

Entrou em seu escritório e fechou o Notebook que tinha em sua mesa, guardando o mesmo dentro de uma gaveta na lateral da escrivaninha. Foi até uma estante onde havia um bar e se serviu de uma bela dose de whisky. Abriu o balde de gelo e colocou três pedras dentro da bebida. Pendurou seu paletó no cabide ao lado da cadeira, tal como fazia em sua sala do hospital. Relaxou em sua poltrona e começou a degustar o whisky lentamente, esperando com calma até que a morena resolvesse aparecer para continuar o joguinho de gato e rato contra ele. Afrouxou a gravata, abrindo os dois primeiros botões da camisa para ficar ainda mais à vontade. Apreciava a bebida em pequenos goles. Não tinha pressa, apenas curiosidade de saber qual seria o próximo passo de Yoruichi.

Enquanto Ryuuken aguardava pacientemente, Yoruichi saiu da garagem e começou a se aventurar pela mansão. Avistou o jardim e mais à frente uma piscina. Logo ao lado, em uma construção anexa, havia um grande galpão que parecia ser um salão de jogos. Ao ver o tamanho da construção, Yoruichi apenas pensou em como Ryuuken devia ser infeliz vivendo naquele lugar imenso, porém triste e vazio. Quando ela finalmente entrou na mansão, seus olhos brilharam ao ver todo o luxo e decoração da casa. Ao centro havia a escada principal de madeira mogno que contrastava com as paredes branco gelo. A escada tendia para a esquerda, dando acesso aos quartos do andar superior. A gata ficou na dúvida, pois não sabia se começaria a procurar nos quartos em cima ou em algum outro cômodo na parte de baixo da casa.

Seguiu pela direita onde encontrou a copa e a cozinha. Lá também estava o banheiro. Não encontrou o platinado em lugar algum e começou a procurar do lado esquerdo. Teve acesso a uma grande sala de jantar, e ao lado uma sala de TV. Seguiu pelo corredor e viu uma porta fechada. Colocou a mão sobre a fria maçaneta redonda da pesada porta de madeira e abriu devagar, dando de cara com Ryuuken sentado de costas para a porta, contemplando com orgulho a parede repleta de diplomas em seu nome, entre premiações e reconhecimentos médicos que ele tinha conquistado ao longo de sua carreira. Ela entrou sem fazer barulho, mas sua presença foi facilmente percebida pelo Quincy.

— Eu sabia que voltaria, Shinigami. E devo dar-lhe os parabéns por ter me seguido até aqui tão habilmente. Sabe, eu estava aqui pensando que poderia apostar todos os diplomas que estão nesta parede que você viria atrás de mim. – Falou altivo, virando a cadeira para olhar para ela.

— Mas você é mesmo muito convencido. Acha que eu estou aqui por sua causa? Eu voltei pelo Ishida-kun.

— Vou fingir que acredito. Você disse na minha cara que queria transar comigo. Não venha dizer agora que voltou a me incomodar por causa do meu filho.

— Hahaha! – A gata gargalhou alto. — Não me faça rir! Pelo jeito o seu ego é maior do que você próprio. Não se ache tão importante assim porque você não é. Não suporto homem que se acha.

— Empatamos, já que você também não fica atrás. Está irritada assim porque achou que eu cairia no seu truque, mas como você não esperava que eu fosse te desprezar, está mordida, pois o seu orgulho de mulher foi ferido.

— Maldito! Parece até que ele lê a minha mente. – Yoruichi pensou por longos instantes em silêncio.

Ao ver que ela não ia dizer nada, Ryuuken pegou a garrafa de whisky de dentro de seu bar e se serviu de outra dose. Parou na frente de Yoruichi, bebendo o líquido enquanto a olhava com uma expressão cínica e vitoriosa. Sabia que tinha razão no que disse, mas também não ficaria a noite toda esperando um posicionamento da mulher, que o olhava de maneira assassina, pois não conseguia pegá-lo de guarda baixa. O pior de tudo era que ele estava terrivelmente sexy bebendo daquele jeito enquanto a olhava com seus penetrantes olhos azuis, e sentir como ele mexia consigo a irritava mais ainda.

— Mas que falta de educação a minha. Quer um copo de whisky? Eu preparo uma dose para você. – Ofereceu sério em tom sarcástico, irritando mais ainda a bela morena.

Sem responder, ela pegou o copo da mão dele, bebendo todo o whisky em um único gole, colocando o copo sobre a mesa de forma nada gentil.

— Você é muito cheio de si, não acha?

— Não acho nada. Foi você que veio atrás de mim.

— O seu cinismo é irritante. De que adianta ter essa parede cheia de diplomas e essa mansão maravilhosa se você não é feliz? Dá para ver na sua cara e nos seus olhos o tamanho da sua frustração e amargura. Aposto que se você baixasse um pouco a guarda e essa sua crista de bonzão, iria deixar de ser tão mal amado, seu idiota! – Exclamou revoltada diante de tanta petulância.

Ryuuken fechou a expressão, e sua fisionomia, antes cínica, deu lugar a um semblante irritado. Desta vez a gata atingiu o seu objetivo de deixar o médico irado ao tocar na ferida do Quincy.

— Já chega de palhaçada! Se acha muito mulher para me insultar desse jeito. É bom que saiba com quem está se metendo, pois as consequências do que faz podem se voltar contra você. Eu já ouvi o bastante por hoje de uma mulher desconhecida, mal educada e intrometida. Suma da minha casa, Shinigami. E nem pense em voltar a me procurar. – Disse indignado ao encará-la seriamente.

— Sim. Você está completamente certo. Eu vou embora daqui agora mesmo, porque um pai que é incapaz de ajudar um filho quando ele precisa é uma pessoa desprezível, um ser incapaz de sentir qualquer apreço por alguém que ele mesmo colocou no mundo... Você nem sequer é digno de pena. É uma pessoa pequena e mesquinha que acha que todo mundo deve ser obrigado a viver segundo as suas regras. Adeus, Ishida Ryuuken, e espero sinceramente não vê-lo nunca mais. – Ela respondeu igualmente indignada, dando a volta nos calcanhares, quase alcançando a maçaneta para sair, mas foi interceptada por ele, que a puxou pelo braço e a virou rapidamente, empurrando a gata pelos ombros, a imprensando na porta de maneira brusca.

— Você não vai a lugar algum! Acha que vai sair daqui tranquilamente depois do que acabou de dizer na minha cara?

Aquela foi a primeira vez em sua vida que Yoruichi Shihoin se sentiu verdadeiramente encurralada. Sentiu o hálito da bebida alcoólica emanando dele se misturar ao seu próprio, e a forma como ele a lançou contra a porta fez suas pernas fraquejarem por alguns instantes, e o olhar implacável daqueles orbes azuis a deixavam inquieta, perturbada, mas ao mesmo tempo rendida, fascinada e atraída. Praguejava todos os nomes possíveis dentro de sua mente, pois apesar de tudo, Ryuuken era misterioso, lindo e atraente a ponto de conseguir tirá-la do sério até fazê-la perder o controle. O que aquele homem enigmático teria para deixá-la daquela maneira?

— Me solte, seu desgraçado! Acha mesmo que eu não posso me defender perfeitamente de tipos assim? É você quem deveria tomar muito cuidado com quem está se metendo, seu Quincy estúpido! – Falou alterada ao empurrá-lo.

O platinado foi lançado para trás, mas teve tempo de segurar o pulso da gata novamente, que se soltou de imediato e encheu a mão, acertando um tapa no rosto do médico. Ele a olhou de lado e sentiu seu sangue ferver como nunca antes. Tirou seus óculos devagar, e colocou o objeto em uma parte da estante atrás de si. Usando um movimento rápido, que foi difícil até para Yoruichi acompanhar, Ryuuken estreitou a distância entre eles, puxando a nuca da bela com força e a envolveu em um beijo ardente, sem dar a ela chance alguma de resistir.

Invasiva e quente... a língua de Ryuuken passeava por toda a extensão da boca de Yoruichi, que ainda tentava pegar um pouco de ar e de sanidade também. Tentava resistir, se debater, mas não adiantava. A gata estava presa como um animal contido em uma jaula, lutando desesperadamente para se soltar. A mão direita do Quincy segurava a parte de trás da cabeça da Ex-Capitã com força, aprofundando mais ainda o extasiante beijo que trocavam. O braço esquerdo envolvia o tronco da mulher, que rendida, só conseguiu puxar a gravata do Quincy com força, livrando-se do acessório ao jogá-lo para longe, colocando sua mão por dentro da camisa aberta, sentindo um arrepio subir por sua espinha quando seus dedos experimentaram a maciez da pele do peito do desejoso homem. Suas pernas tremiam, suas vontades não eram mais suas. Apenas se entregou ao momento. Odiava admitir, mas aquele homem pareceu tocar sua alma como nunca antes. Desejava fugir dali, não sem antes encher o rosto dele de tapas e arranhões, mas não conseguia. Estava mais do que rendida aos encantos daquele homem sedutor, que com apenas um olhar frio de seus olhos azuis conseguia desestruturá-la. Fez uma aposta e perdeu, pois gostou mais do que podia, do que deveria, e agora, enfrentaria as consequências de suas provocações, pois fugir estava fora de cogitação.

O mesmo acontecia com Ryuuken. Por mais que aquela mulher desconhecida o tivesse insultado, criticado e julgado sua vida pessoal, nenhuma daquelas ofensas importavam, pois Yoruichi era enigmática. Aquela audácia, aquela coragem, e sua altivez de se impor a ele de uma forma tão decisiva e até arrogante o encantou. Os olhos dourados da morena escondiam uma luxúria sem igual, e ele podia ver claramente que tal sentimento era provocado por ele. Não era vaidade, tampouco soberba, ele apenas sabia o que despertava nela. Também sabia que tudo o que ela disse era verdade. No fundo de seu coração, o médico sabia que estava sendo duro com Ishida, mas seu orgulho não lhe permitia voltar atrás, e não era por achar que estava certo em sua imposição, mas é porque ele se importava com o seu filho. Seu maior medo é ver Uryuu morto em alguma batalha sem sentido, e definitivamente o seu envolvimento com Shinigamis não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Os pensamentos do belo homem foram interrompidos quando os lábios dela se separaram dos dele por breves instantes, quando o intenso beijo deu lugar a alguns selinhos que ele não tinha intenção alguma de parar. Queria aquela mulher e a faria sua, e faria por vontade dele mesmo, sem se importar se ela queria resistir ou não.

— Ry... Ryuuken... – Tentava falar, nos breves momentos em que ele deixava sua boca livre. — Não faça isso... me deixe ir embora. – Suplicava inutilmente.

— Você não vai. – Sussurrava sedutor, beijando todo o pescoço da gata, que parecia implorar por clemência. — A culpa é toda sua. Quem mandou me provocar? Gosta de médicos? Gosta da minha boca? Então você não vai sair daqui até que eu lhe dê o que você quer.

— Não... de que adianta você ser... tão lindo, tão atraente, se o seu coração é tão fechado? – Falava entre gemidos e tentativas de recuperar o ar, pois seu corpo inteiro já estava em chamas ao receber tais carícias. Sua intimidade reagia involuntariamente, e por mais que quisesse evitar, já se sentia gostosamente molhada, provando toda a malícia daquela boca que ela já sabia ser deliciosa só de olhar.

— Diga o que quiser de mim, não me importo, mas vai negar que eu te excito? Vai negar que seu corpo está em chamas, e que provavelmente você está toda molhada de tesão por mim?

— Não vou negar... nada. – Falou cheia de desejo.

Separou-se dela, passando por trás, trancando a porta do escritório a chave. Apesar de ter ficado apreensiva com tal atitude, Yoruichi não se importou. Entrou no jogo e agora iria até o fim, pois não era mulher de fugir de nada. Mais uma vez ele pegou a garrafa de whisky e tornou a encher o copo.

— Quer mais? – Perguntou despretensioso.

— Planeja me embriagar para depois me levar para a cama?

— Como se eu precisasse usar tais táticas baixas para levar uma mulher para a cama. Além do mais, nem sequer precisamos de cama. Já que vamos transar, aqui mesmo está ótimo, e isso torna as coisas bem mais excitantes.

— Está lendo os meus pensamentos, Quincy?

— De onde tirou isso? Eu não sou um paranormal.

O platinado foi até a estante e abriu uma pequena gaveta de onde tirou um bisturi. Admirou o pequeno objeto por algum tempo, deixando Yoruichi ainda mais intrigada e seduzida com tanto mistério.

— Sabia que este é o meu instrumento favorito? Para mim é como se significasse a vida. Ao abrir o corpo de um ser humano, podemos desvendá-lo por dentro, admirá-lo, e por fim, salvar sua vida. Não há nada mais fascinante.

— E o que vai fazer? Vai me operar também como uma de suas pacientes? – Debochou sarcástica.

— Mas é claro que não. Há métodos melhores que eu posso usar com você.

Ficou de frente para ela, com a mão no queixo e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, deixando Yoruichi ainda mais confusa. Ele a olhou com desejo e ergueu a mão direita, apontando o indicador para cima, onde uma luz azul de Reishi se formou na ponta de seu dedo. Rapidamente ele desferiu um golpe preciso do pescoço para baixo na vertical em Yoruichi, que piscou os olhos assustada, achando que tivesse sido cortada ao meio pelo pequeno feixe de luz. A surpresa dela se intensificou quando suas roupas foram ao chão, deixando-a apenas com o conjunto de lingerie branca que usava, o mesmo que comprou com Kukkaku dias atrás.

— O que você fez? – Perguntou perplexa.

— Suas roupas estão me atrapalhando, e eu detesto coisas que me atrapalham.

— Mas eu não entendo... Como você fez isso? – Questionou novamente, pois ela mesma estava intacta e apenas suas roupas foram cortadas.

— Surpresa? Sendo uma Shinigami, imagino que saiba a respeito dos poderes de um Quincy. Eu posso manipular o Reishi ao meu redor da forma que eu quiser, portanto, não é nada difícil ter um bisturi na ponta do meu dedo. – Explicou.

— Impressionante! A habilidade dele é incrível! Se ele tivesse mesmo a intenção de me matar, eu poderia ter sido cortada ao meio. – Pensou ainda atônita.

Mas a preocupação de Ryuuken era outra. Seus olhos brilharam e seu coração disparou Diante de tanta perfeição feminina. As meias brancas com rendas no topo das coxas grossas, os quadris largos, a cintura delgada e o volume dos seios dentro daquele corpete branco contrastando com a pele morena o deixaram louco. Lambeu os próprios lábios sedutoramente, e seu corpo todo esquentou só de olhar. Se aproximou e andou em volta da ainda paralisada gata para contemplar toda a extensão daquele corpo perfeito, que mesmo sem seus óculos, ele podia enxergar muito bem. Yoruichi já estava nervosa, impaciente. Aquele clima todo era torturante, e ela estava tensa, pois ele não ia direto ao ponto. Suspirou quando as mãos dele abraçaram sua cintura por trás, e um violento arrepio logo veio quando seus seios foram envolvidos em uma massagem sexy e excitante pelas habilidosas mãos do Quincy, arrancando gemidos ainda mais altos dela ao mesmo tempo em que sua intimidade pulsava descontroladamente em um tesão arrebatador e quase impossível de controlar.

— Você é muito...

— Gostoso. – Completou cínico.

— Não. Você é cruel. Como se atreveu... aaarrrnnn... A fazer isso? – Falava pausadamente entre um gemido e outro.

— Tirar suas roupas? E qual o problema? Por acaso pretende transar vestida? Pois saiba que assim você está bem melhor. O branco lhe cai perfeitamente bem. Eu adoro esta cor, esse contraste excitante com a sua pele... O cheiro dela... O gosto... – Dizia sedutor, lambendo a parte de trás de uma das orelhas dela.

A morena deu outro gemido ainda mais alto e se contorceu levemente antes de continuar.

— Seu convencido. Você é desprezível.

— Sou mesmo. Sou desprezível, convencido, arrogante, cafajeste¹, insensível e tudo mais que você quiser... Mas você gosta. Confessa, Shinigami.

— Gosto... Adoro...! Você todo me excita... Me deixa louca... – Sussurrava devagar enquanto recebia beijos no pescoço, lambidas na orelha e carícias quentes em seus seios, que a deixavam enlouquecida, ainda que por cima da lingerie.

— Você é muito boa. É deliciosa... – Declarava em seu ouvido.

Aquela voz grave e sexy falando tão perto deixava Yoruichi sem ar, sem chão e louca de desejo. Queria aquele homem cada vez mais, e não via a hora de tê-lo dentro de si.

— Você ainda não viu nada. — A gata desafiou.

— Está esperando o que para me mostrar? — Questionou audacioso.

Obedeceu ao provocante convite e virou-se para ele. Levou suas mãos aos ombros largos e o empurrou até ele ir parar em cima da mesa, onde sentou com as pernas abertas. Sem demora, a gata também abriu as pernas e sentou na coxa direita dele, levando as duas mãos até a nuca prateada, acariciando os fios lisos com intensidade ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua invadiu a boca do Quincy com rapidez, provando cada canto de seu interior em mais um beijo carregado de paixão e necessidade. Continuaram envolvidos neste longo e gostoso contato. A mão de Ryuuken pegou na nuca de Yoruichi e puxou o laço que prendia seus cabelos, fazendo as longas madeixas roxas caírem sobre ambos. Seus dedos passeavam tranquilamente pelos longos cabelos escuros, e suas mãos desceram pela cintura de encontro às nádegas "cobertas" por nada além de uma pequena tanga branca e quase transparente. Apertava os glúteos com vontade e fervor, sentindo cada gota de tesão emanar dela, tendo a intimidade da Ex-Capitã apoiada sobre sua perna, mesmo sob as roupas. Yoruichi vibrava com as carícias ousadas do belo médico, e suas mãos felinas chegaram à abertura da camisa, e sem se importar, abriu a peça de roupa com desespero, fazendo alguns botões da caríssima camisa voarem para longe, e o resto da camisa ter o mesmo destino. Acariciava as costas largas com seus dedos insistentes arranhando a pele alva. A ardência em suas costas fez o Quincy dar um alto gemido de dor misturado ao imenso prazer que sentia.

— Você é selvagem, Shinigami.

— Eu sou uma gata. Pense em mim com uma gata selvagem sedenta de prazer, sedenta desse seu corpo divino. Me devora... me devora... gostoso.

Disse tudo aquilo no ouvido dele, dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha esquerda, abraçando a lateral do rosto e parte da nuca com sua mão, dando leves puxadas nos cabelos claros, que já se encontravam levemente úmidos de suor por causa do imenso calor que sentia. As carícias exigentes dela o fizeram jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer feito louco, e ela aproveitou para beijar novamente aquela boca gostosa, dando uma mordida leve no lábio inferior do Quincy. Sentiu seu membro rígido pulsar inquieto por debaixo das roupas e Yoruichi sorriu satisfeita ao agarrar a fivela de cinto, o desatando com rapidez e puxando o zíper da calça. A gata pegou o copo de whisky ainda cheio, que por milagre se encontrava em cima da mesa intacto, e deu um longo gole, bebendo a metade de uma só vez. Saiu de cima dele e puxou sua calça com toda a força até livrá-lo da inconveniente vestimenta. Ver como o platinado estava excitado através da apertada cueca branca fez Yoruichi ter um gostoso calafrio. Pegou a roupa com ambas as mãos, mas foi detida por ele, que pegou o copo e terminou de beber o whisky, jogando o mesmo no canto da sala, quebrando em pedaços.

— Calminha, sua pantera selvagem. Ainda vamos nos divertir muito antes disso. – Disse malicioso, dando um breve beijo de língua na morena, fazendo suas salivas se misturarem ao gosto do álcool.

Suspendeu a gata com seus fortes braços e a deitou sobre a mesa, jogando no chão todos os papéis sobre ela, incluindo o sofisticado abajur, que foi parar no canto junto com o monte de cacos de vidro que antes foram um copo. Ela deitou de frente com as pernas dobradas e os pés apoiados por cima da mesa. Ryuuken se posicionou na ponta e abriu as pernas dela, fazendo ousadas carícias que subiam por sua canela até chegar na coxa direita, enfeitiçado pelas diferentes texturas da meia e da pele gostosa dela. Começou a beijar a parte de dentro de uma das coxas e puxou a renda da meia, soltando em seguida, provocando uma deliciosa dor. Avançou pela virilha até chegar em sua intimidade, ainda pouco coberta pela pequena calcinha, beijando também a região que ele sentiu quente e pulsante só de encostar os lábios. Puxou a fina tira da peça e fez o mesmo do outro lado, rasgando e a atirando para longe de qualquer jeito.

— Seu tarado espertinho! Desse jeito eu vou ter que voltar para a casa nua. – Retrucou fingindo indignação.

— É um preço baixo a pagar, por isso apenas relaxa... e goza, no sentido literal.

Ao dizer isso, colocou com tudo dois dedos dentro dela de repente, fazendo-a gritar.

— Aaaarrrnnnn! – Gritou carregada de tesão diante da invasão repentina.

— Você está perfeita... Bem como eu gosto. – Concluiu ao tirar os dedos embebidos com o doce fluido que vinha dela.

Aproximou o rosto e começou a lamber a região, atingindo estrategicamente os melhores pontos de seu clitóris, fazendo a gata vibrar de loucura e se debater como uma felina no cio ao atingir um poderoso e quase instantâneo orgasmo, jorrando todo o resultado na boca do platinado, que continuou lambendo e dando leves mordidas nos grandes lábios ao som dos gritos de Yoruichi, que continuava se debatendo segurando-se na mesa, enquanto ele a segurava pelos quadris.

— Ryu... Ryuuken... – Sussurrava baixo entre burburinhos incompreensíveis.

— Seu gosto é tão bom e excitante quanto você. Recomponha-se, gata. Nós mal começamos.

Puxou-a pelo braço, e ela ficou sentada, ainda sobre a mesa, enquanto ele se pôs de pé. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros do Quincy e puxou a si mesma para a frente, colando sua intimidade molhada no abdômen sarado e cruzando as pernas em torno de sua cintura, prendendo-se nele. Como médico, Ryuuken ouviu de longe as palpitações do coração de Yoruichi, que ainda não tinha se recuperado do primeiro orgasmo. Os corpos de ambos estavam suados e ofegantes, e Yoruichi abraçou Ryuuken, pousando a cabeça no ombro dele para relaxar, beijando e respirando fundo, captando ao máximo e com todos os seus sentidos o gosto e o cheiro da pele dele.

— Descanse. Porém, ainda é cedo demais para dormir.

O Quincy abriu o zíper do corpete, e por fim pôde sentir em seus dedos a maciez e textura provocantes das suadas costas nuas. Ela fazia o mesmo, dedilhando as costas dele com audácia. Se afastou um pouco para olhar bem para ele, e o mínimo que emanava de seus olhares era fogo e desejo um pelo outro. Yoruichi terminou de retirar a parte de cima de sua lingerie, ficando totalmente nua, restando apenas as meias que não faziam diferença, para o deleite de Ryuuken, que vibrou ainda mais ao ter uma visão completa dos perfeitos, e certamente apetitosos seios morenos. Sua boca foi de encontro ao meio deles, e Yoruichi se jogou para trás, apoiando-se com os braços na mesa. A língua do platinado se posicionou entre os seios dela, e ele os pressionou para dentro com ambas as mãos a fim de juntá-los, enquanto a lambia com desejo. A reação dela não era outra senão arfar para trás, sacudindo os longos cabelos e sentindo em cada canto de seu corpo um prazer incomparável que nunca sentiu com nenhum outro homem, nem mesmo em todos os seus séculos de vida. Massageava ambos os mamilos rígidos de tesão, como quem degustava a mais deliciosa das frutas. Levou as mãos novamente entre as costas morenas, e uma delas subiu até a nuca, invadindo os fios lisos para mais uma vez unirem seus lábios.

— Me leva... para a sua cama. – Pediu entre um beijo e outro. — Quero que me possua na sua cama.

Ryuuken deu outro beijo fervoroso em Yoruichi como resposta e destrancou a porta. Tomou-a em seus braços e seguiu com ela para fora do escritório. Ela passou seu braço em volta do pescoço dele, aninhando o rosto no peito alvo e forte, como uma criança carente de proteção. Ele sorriu sincero, pois nunca imaginaria tal reação "doce" vindo dela, que permanecia de olhos fechados enquanto ele seguia com ela nos braços escada acima rumo a seu quarto.

Abriu a porta com um chute e bateu de qualquer jeito. Ao abrir os olhos, a morena ficou admirada com o quarto. Era muito espaçoso. Ao centro estava a enorme cama redonda com lençóis brancos e dois travesseiros de igual cor. Do lado direito, a janela, ao lado dela, uma estante repleta de livros e ao lado um closet. Na outra parede havia uma porta que dava para a suíte e do outro lado da cama, uma confortável poltrona marrom claro completava o ambiente. Era um quarto luxuoso, porém de aparência simples ao mesmo tempo. Ele a colocou sobre a cama com cuidado, sendo extremamente atencioso, e tal gesto encantou Yoruichi. Retirou a única peça que o impedia de ficar nu, e a gata teve a mais magnífica das visões, admirando de queixo caído cada pedacinho do corpo lindo e másculo de Ryuuken, cujo membro ereto e grosso deixou a gata com água na boca.

— Quero você de quatro, gata. – Disse autoritário.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela mesma. Sempre gostou de estar no controle de todas as situações, e no sexo não era diferente. Yoruichi gostava de estar por cima, de comandar, mas com ele tudo estava sendo diferente, a começar pela primeira vez que colocou os olhos nele naquela noite. Não conseguia dizer "não". Apesar de toda a prepotência, autoritarismo e altivez daquele homem, ele era, de longe, o melhor, o mais delicioso, enigmático e incrível que já tocou seu corpo. Obedeceu como uma gata domada, ajoelhando na frente da cama, abrindo os braços e colocando os seios sobre ela. Ele ajoelhou colocando-se frente à ela e a penetrou com tudo, entrando de uma vez, fazendo ambos gritarem de luxúria diante daquela maravilhosa sensação de união completa. Ele a segurou pela cintura, puxando e empurrando o corpo dela, tendo total controle do ato, aumentando cada vez mais a intensidade. Cada vez que entrava, sentia com mais força as contrações da vagina dela, que o pressionava com mais vigor, deixando o médico alucinado de tesão. Extasiado, colocou a cabeça para trás, revirando os olhos, explodindo de prazer, investindo cada vez mais forte dentro dela, chegando ao orgasmo, e deixando Yoruichi exaurida ao sentir o gozo dele dentro de si, chegando ao clímax mais uma vez, quando ambos deram um forte grito.

O Quincy se debruçou sobre a Ex-Capitã, fechando as mãos nos pulsos dela sobre a cama como se a estivesse prendendo. Continuava transando de forma mais calma, e ele beijava as costas, o pescoço e o rosto dela com doçura. Sem perceber, seu comportamento mudou. Foi como se o prazer, a luxúria e o fogo inicial dessem margem a outro tipo de sentimento. Algo mais calmo, mais terno. Poderia ser carinho, afeto ou até amor, quem sabe...

Separaram-se, e subiram na cama, onde deitaram da melhor forma, acomodando suas cabeças nos travesseiros. Exaustos, tentavam recuperar um pouco de energia. Yoruichi chegou mais perto, deitando à esquerda dele, pousando a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração. Estava acelerado. Aquele carinho era inesperado, e ela levantou um pouco, beijando a desejosa boca do platinado. Aquele beijo foi diferente de todos os que trocaram naquela noite. As mãos da morena acarinharam o abdômen esculpido até novamente chegarem em seu rosto. Os toques dela agora eram mais doces, cuidadosos, e o encontro entre suas línguas era tranquilo, mais singelo e delicado. Nenhum dos dois entendia seus sentimentos naquele momento, mas não importava, pois adormeceram depois de um longo tempo trocando beijos e afagos gentis sem dizer uma palavra.

Horas depois, por volta de cinco da manhã, prestes a amanhecer, Yoruichi despertou. Olhou bem para Ryuuken. Não conseguia parar de olhar, hipnotizada pela beleza singular dele, que dormindo tranquilamente, nem parecia o homem soberbo e duro que se negava a ajudar seu filho horas atrás. Mas não importava. Guardaria aquela noite em sua memória até o fim de sua vida, mas não era hora para isso. Foi até a suíte e tomou uma chuveirada. Procurou no banheiro algo que pudesse usar para escrever um recado para ele no espelho. Abriu o armário abaixo da pia e só o que viu foi a pasta de dentesc. Passou a pasta em seu dedo e com ela escreveu um recado para ele. Voltou ao quarto e foi até o closet. Pegou uma camisa preta e um sobretudo dele e se vestiu assim mesmo. Antes de sair, aproximou-se dele devagar e se despediu com um carinhoso selinho, saindo do quarto em seguida. Desceu as escadas e voltou ao escritório onde pegou seus sapatos, que foram as únicas coisas que ficaram intactas, e saiu com um estranho sentimento de pesar e um incômodo aperto em seu coração.

Em seu quarto, Ryuuken despertou quase meia hora depois que Yoruichi saiu. Olhou para o lado, e ao ver a cama vazia, não se surpreendeu. Mas algo nele tinha mudado. Já estava acostumado a amanhecer com sua cama vazia, mas naquela ocasião, ele se sentiu estranhamente triste. Baixou o olhar e levantou da cama em direção ao banheiro, ficando pasmo com o que viu ao olhar para o espelho.

"Jamais esquecerei o que vivemos aqui hoje. Você foi incrível, o melhor. Foi único. Não é à toa que sempre tive uma tara por médicos. Mas foi apenas isso. Adeus, Ishida Ryuuken. – Yoruichi Shihoin".

Sentiu que algo tinha mudado em seu coração enquanto ficava com ela, mas ler aquele recado sem ter podido amanhecer ao lado dela e se despedir adequadamente o fez compreender que ele fora tratado como um mero objeto, e aquilo o magoou, como se um espinho tivesse sido cruelmente cravado em seu peito.

— Pois bem... você tem um invejável e eficaz poder de persuasão, Yoruichi Shihoin. – Concluiu triste ao perceber que ele estava condenado a acordar pelo resto de sua vida com a cama vazia.

Enquanto isso, Yoruichi caminhava sozinha pelo ainda escuro da madrugada em direção à loja de Urahara. Chorava silenciosamente enquanto andava a passos lentos abraçada as roupas que vestia, pois não queria que o cheiro dele saísse de si. Estava confusa, sem saber o que tinha acontecido com sua mente, corpo e coração naquela noite, mas de uma coisa ela podia ter certeza: daquela noite em diante, ela jamais seria capaz de esquecer aquele homem...

 **つづく** **continua...**

Nota¹: quando Ryuuken refere-se a si mesmo como um cafajeste, quis dizer no sentido de ser atrevido, provocador, já que as outras definições da palavra nada tem a ver com a personalidade dele. É só uma nota básica para que não haja mal-entendidos.

Pois é, queridos... Eu sinceramente não sei de onde me veio a ideia de juntar Ryuuken e Yoruichi, mas amei os dois e espero que gostem também e que tenham curtido o primeiro hentai da fic. Tomara que o primeiro casal a ir às forras, embora muito improvável, mas que eu amo de todo o coração, não tenha decepcionado. Mas por que um hentai com um casal que nem ao menos se conhecia? Simples. Porque eu quis fazer algo diferente com eles, pois o desenvolvimento da relação deles será feito posteriormente, então tive vontade de fazer um casal oposto dos demais.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	18. Recuperação

**Capítulo 18 – Recuperação**

Em sua mansão, Ryuuken acabara de tomar um longo banho. Ao sentir a água gelada bater em suas costas, uma ardência incômoda tomou conta delas, e o belo médico apenas lembrou-se das unhas de Yoruichi cravando-se como verdadeiras garras de gata em sua pele alva. Desistiu de tais pensamentos e vestiu-se costumeiramente em um terno, penteando as ainda molhadas madeixas platinadas. Ao terminar o seu asseio, o galante homem seguiu para a parte inferior de sua casa, indo direto para o escritório, onde horas atrás foi palco de um acontecimento que ele jamais esqueceria. Ao ver a desordem do local, suspirou pesadamente lembrando de cada momento. Preferia não lembrar, não voltar a viver aqueles acontecimentos em sua cabeça, mas era inevitável. Retirou o seu notebook pessoal da gaveta da escrivaninha e o colocou em outro cômodo da casa, uma mini biblioteca que ele mantinha perto de uma lareira para os dias de inverno. Ao passar os olhos azuis pelo chão, Ishida deparou-se com algo que balançou seu coração. Tratava-se do prendedor de cabelo que Yoruichi usava para manter seu penteado, o qual ele mesmo tratou de se livrar. Pegou o objeto do chão e o acariciou de uma forma estranhamente doce para os seus padrões. Colocou o acessório no bolso de seu paletó e saiu, trancando o cômodo antes de seguir para os seus afazeres diários no hospital.

De volta à noite anterior, paralelo a tudo o que aconteceu na mansão de Ishida Ryuuken, os Capitães estavam prestes a começar uma reunião na sala de Byakuya. Após ignorarem o imenso grito dado por Izuru depois que Rangiku quase acabou de matar o pobre Capitão, os outros Capitães precisavam resolver outro problema maior no andar de baixo. Nanao deixou Shinji sozinho por algum tempo, mesmo contra a sua vontade, pois Kyoraku ordenou que ela participasse da conversa. Ukitake, Byakuya, Kyoraku e Kisuke se entreolharam por alguns momentos, como se estivessem competindo para ver qual deles começaria a falar. A Tenente observou tudo aquilo com agonia, pois queria voltar para o lado do Vizard logo, até que Byakuya enfim resolveu começar.

— Então, Urahara? Será que pode nos dizer quem é aquele homem de cabelos loiros que se encontra ferido lá em cima?

— Você fala do cara de cabelo comprido ou o de cabelo curto?

— Não é o momento para fazer gracinhas, Kisuke. – Ukitake interviu. — Isso eu mesmo posso dizer. Aquele homem é Hirako shinji. Ele era o Capitão da Divisão Cinco e superior de Aizen há mais de cem anos atrás. – Explicou o platinado, deixando Byakuya com uma clara expressão de surpresa.

— Ora, não precisa fazer essa cara, Kuchiki. É natural que você não lembre dele, afinal de contas, naquela época seu avô era Capitão e você ainda era um moleque. – Shunsui completou.

— Isso não é importante. O que eu quero saber é porque ele manda aquela energia tão estranha. É como se ele tivesse dois tipos diferentes de Reiatsu.

— E você está corretíssimo. Acontece que Hirako-san é um Vizard, um Shinigami que despertou seus poderes Hollows.

— Não pode ser! Mas isso viola severamente todas as leis da Soul Society.

— Calma, Byakuya. As coisas não são bem assim. Ele foi vítima de uma experiência secreta de Aizen. Há outros sete Shinigamis, entre Capitães e Tenentes, na mesma situação, mas a sua localização é desconhecida. – Completou o Capitão da Divisão Oito.

— Isso significa que eles estão vivendo isolados neste mundo por mais de cem anos?

— Exatamente. E antes que você pergunte, ele está assim porque o Hollows interior dele anda saindo do seu controle e eu agradeço se ele puder passar esta noite aqui.

— Pode, mas tem outra coisa. O que o Capitão Kira e esses outros Tenentes vieram fazer aqui?

— Não sabemos como, mas o Comandante Yamamoto soube dos Vizards e nos mandou procurar a pessoa ou Hollow em questão e levar até ele na Soul Society. Pensávamos ser um Hollow modificado, mas jamais imaginaríamos que fosse um grupo inteiro de Shinigamis. – Nanao começou a explicação.

— Além disso, descobrimos algo importante. Byakuya mandou instalar computadores em uma sala no andar subterrâneo desta mansão, e detectamos uma anormalidade nos seikaimon quando vocês chegaram aqui esta manhã. Provavelmente isso tem a ver com o aumento repentino na quantidade de Hollows que andam aparecendo neste mundo. Isto pode ter provocado um distúrbio nas dimensões, formando uma pressão de energia fora do comum, e a energia acumulada deve ter arremessado vocês daquele jeito para diferentes direções, fazendo com que caíssem em partes diferentes da cidade. – Ukitake explicou.

— Mas ainda resta saber o que aconteceu com o Renji. Nós não o vimos desde que chegamos. Ele pode estar gravemente ferido ou até mesmo morto.

— Renji também veio?

— Sim, Capitão Kuchiki. O Comandante disse que ele poderia vir no grupo do Capitão Kira.

— Entendo. De qualquer maneira ele pode se virar sozinho, caso contrário, ele se mostrará indigno de ser o meu Tenente.

— Bya-kun e o seu "enorme" coração... – Kyoraku alfinetou.

— E o que vocês pretendem fazer a respeito do Vizard? – O moreno perguntou, ignorando totalmente a provocação do veterano.

O coração de Nanao tremeu com a pergunta do Belo Capitão, e a primeira coisa que pensou foi que ele iria o entregar a Yamamoto no dia seguinte. A morena ficou na frente do líder do Clã Kuchiki e praticamente suplicou...

— Por favor, Capitão Kuchiki! Pelo que mais ama, não faça nada ao Hirako-san. Não o entregue a Soul Society! Nós vamos dar um jeito de resolver isso. Eu apenas imploro que não faça nada! – Pediu desesperada, segurando os dois braços de Byakuya com força.

O Capitão olhou para a Tenente de forma interrogativa, incomodado com o toque impositivo da desesperada mulher. O olhar gélido e assustador do moreno fez Nanao recuar, soltando os braços dele enquanto os outros Capitães a olhavam surpresos.

— Saiba que eu apenas ajo de acordo com as ordens que me foram dadas. Eu não tenho nada a ver com este assunto. Se o Capitão Kira é o responsável por esta missão, então é a ele que você deve implorar.

Nanao respirou fundo, e um agradável sentimento de alívio tomou conta de si.

— Muito bem, já que não temos nada mais a tratar, eu vou voltar para a minha loja. Amanhã eu voltarei para ver o Hirako-san. – Kisuke falou ao sair.

Instantes depois, eles foram surpreendidos com a chegada de Renji e Orihime, que entraram na mansão apressados.

— Inoue-san? Tenente Abarai? – Ukitake perguntou surpreso.

— Não é hora para fazer perguntas sem sentido! Kira-kun está muito ferido lá em cima. Você precisa ajudá-lo e rápido! – Kyoraku logo se manifestou.

Nanao levou Renji e Orihime para o quarto onde estava o Capitão, mas a estudante não subiu sem antes trocar um longo e apaixonado olhar com Byakuya, fato este que não passou desapercebido pelos afiados olhos verdes de Ukitake. No quarto, Kira virava sua cabeça de um lado para o outro contendo os gritos de dor. Ele não conseguia se mexer, e a dor em seu corpo inteiro era insuportável. Rangiku estava à beira de um ataque de nervos tamanha aflição que sentia, e achou melhor não tocar mais nele. Sua atenção voltou-se para a porta quando ouviu a batida na mesma.

— Pode entrar!

Os claros olhos da ruiva brilharam de emoção e esperança ao ver Orihime, e ela abraçou a garota com muita força.

— Ah... Rangiku-san, eu também estou feliz em vê-la, mas está me machucando.

— Sinto muito por isso, Orihime. Mas foi como se Deus tivesse mandado você aqui. Eu nem acredito que esteja na minha frente agora.

— Fico feliz que a minha presença faça bem. Agora fique calma, e por favor, me conte o que aconteceu.

— É o Kira. Ele está muito ferido. Acho que inúmeros ossos dele estão quebrados. Por favor, ajude-o.

— Mas é claro. Pode deixar. – Disse a ruiva ao se aproximar. — Ah! Eu me lembro dele. Acho que já o vi quando estive no Seireitei. Agora ele é um Capitão. Isso é ótimo.

A garota rapidamente começou a emanar o seu poder incomum, e o loiro sentiu um alívio imediato em suas dores enquanto todos esperavam pacientemente até que ele estivesse curado.

Nanao andou apressada até o quarto ao lado onde Shinji estava. O coração da morena saltou quando viu a enorme cama vazia. Era uma linda cama de casal com espelho de madeira e lençol em tom roxo. Na poltrona próxima à janela, avistou a camisa, a gravata e o sobretudo usados por ele. Ficou apreensiva, pois achou estranho ele sumir, se antes estava inconsciente. O quarto estava iluminado pela luz do abajur e a brisa noturna agitava as cortinas brancas da sacada que dava vista para o jardim da frente da casa. A luz prateada da lua cheia entrava pela porta que dava para a varanda, e algo incomum chamou ainda mais a atenção da Tenente quando ela viu de relance longos fios dourados esvoaçando junto as cortinas.

Aproximou-se e deu de cara com o loiro de costas com os braços apoiados na grade da sacada. Todo o seu tronco estava envolto por bandagem que iam da cintura até um pouco acima de seu peito. Nanao sentiu um alívio gigantesco tomar conta de si, e rapidamente chegou mais perto para conversar.

— Hirako-san? Você está bem? Eu levei um susto quando não te vi na cama. Como está ferido, tive medo, pois pensei que fosse morrer. Mas agora estou feliz em ver que está melhor.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Seu semblante estava triste e distante e apenas se agravou quando ele baixou o olhar e reparou nas roupas dela cortadas e em seu braço machucado. Virou o rosto na direção oposta, já que ela estava do seu lado direito, e deu um longo suspiro de lamento, despertando a curiosidade da Tenente.

— O que aconteceu? Não vai dizer nada?

— Eu avisei que era perigoso ficar perto de mim. Você quase morreu por minha causa.

— Isso não é verdade! – Reagiu sem demora, colocando a mão esquerda no topo do braço nu do Ex-Capitão, provocando um involuntário tremor em sua espinha com o inesperado toque de sua suave mão, o que o fez encará-la com surpresa. — Se eu estou viva e falando com você agora foi porque você salvou a minha vida.

— Esqueça o que aconteceu quando você caiu do céu! Isso é diferente! Eu quase te matei com a minha Zanpakutou! Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo assim acontecesse.

— Não! Está enganado. Você me salvou pela terceira vez em um único dia! – Voltou a afirmar com tanta seriedade e segurança nas palavras e nos olhos que deixou o loiro balançado.

— Eu tenho um monstro dentro de mim. Será que não entende? – Indagou inexpressivo.

Nanao assumiu uma expressão séria e colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros dele para fazê-lo ficar de frente para ela. Seus dedos invadiram a pele de seu dorso e os longos cabelos que caíam pelas costas e pela frente de seu tronco, atraindo para si um olhar interrogativo da parte dele.

— O que eu entendo... – Disse com tranquilidade, olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos claros. — É que você não é nenhum monstro. Isso eu posso ver com perfeição, e o fato de você _ter_ um monstro dentro de si não quer dizer que _seja_ um.

Shinji ficou estático. Não sabia o que responder, pois com apenas uma frase, ela o desarmou, quebrando em pedaços todos os seus argumentos. Não disse nada, apenas olhava de forma intensa e quase hipnótica para os grandes e bem expressivos olhos de Nanao, cuja cor arroxeada lhe parecia algo fúnebre e ao mesmo tempo cintilavam uma sinceridade tão verdadeira, que uma sensação de fascínio tomou conta dele.

— Você não tem medo de mim?

As mãos de Nanao apertaram suavemente os ombros do Vizard, e o toque da morena deixou Hirako bastante incomodado, tentando controlar as consequências daquele toque em seu corpo, que já começava a suar frio diante do gesto despretensioso.

— Nem um pouco.

Deslizou os dedos um pouco mais para baixo até sentir uma fina cicatriz em linha reta que começava no ombro esquerdo e seguia para além das bandagens que ela não podia ver. Um vento passou por eles naquele momento, fazendo os cabelos de Shinji irem para trás, dando a ela uma visão completa daquele detalhe curioso.

— Isso é... Uma cicatriz?

— Desculpe. Eu estou muito descomposto para receber a visita de uma senhorita, mas não esperava que alguém entrasse. – Disse evasivo ao se afastar e pegar sua camisa preta sobre a poltrona. Se vestiu rapidamente, colocando também a gravata e o sobretudo. — Parece que a noite vai ser fria. Sentiu o vento gelado agora?

— É sim... eu senti. – Comentou um tanto decepcionada. — Mas como se sente?

— Estava bem por alguns minutos e por isso levantei, mas estou um pouco tonto agora. – Respondeu meio sonolento, apoiando-se na poltrona.

— Eu sabia. Isso acontece porque você abusa. Não devia ter se levantado, está ferido. Anda, se apoia em mim que eu vou te levar de volta para a cama.

Obedeceu sem contestar, e ela o conduziu devagar até que ele deitasse. Nanao pegou a poltrona e a colocou ao lado da cama, passando a observá-lo atentamente.

— E a propósito, onde nós estamos? Eu só me lembro que fui atacado e que eu estava quase te matando... – Perguntou com a voz embargada, e seus olhos estavam fechando pesadamente.

— Não se preocupe com isso agora. Apenas descanse para se recuperar corretamente. Eu ficarei ao seu lado velando o seu sono. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Shinji mal ouviu a resposta de Nanao, pois adormeceu de forma quase instantânea, como se tivesse perdido a consciência. O pior de tudo é que a mulher já não aguentava mais de sono, pois teve um dia muito difícil, e todos aqueles acontecimentos a deixaram extremamente exausta. A poltrona não lhe parecia nada confortável, e o tamanho daquela cama era bastante convidativo. Com cuidado, a linda Tenente deitou ao lado do Ex-Capitão. Ambos estavam deitados de lado, ficando de frente um para o outro. Nanao sorriu ao olhar o rosto adormecido de Shinji, e uniu sua mão com a dele, que estava pousada sobre a cama. Retirou os óculos e os colocou do lado oposto ao seu travesseiro, adormecendo com um gostoso sorriso no rosto.

* * *

No quarto de Izuru, os demais ficaram aliviados quando Inoue terminou de curar o Capitão e ele levantou da cama novo em folha. Olhou para a humana impressionado, pois era a primeira vez que ele testemunhava aquele tipo de poder, e sua curiosidade natural lhe obrigou a perguntar...

— Você... – Ele faz uma pausa. — É uma humana, estou certo?

— Sou sim. – Respondeu sorrindo. — É normal. Todo mundo acha estranho um ser humano com tais poderes. Eu já estou acostumada com isso.

— Acho que consigo entender. Eu posso? – Falou amigável, estendendo sua mão para ela, que assentiu de volta e ele beijou a mão de Orihime, deixando Renji surpreso e Rangiku com uma expressão assassina de assustar, que foi logo notada pelo Tenente de cabelo de fogo. — Eu estou muito agradecido por isso. Pensei que desta vez iria morrer. Quase todos os ossos do meu corpo estavam quebrados. Tive uma perfuração no estômago e por sorte não quebrei o pescoço, senão não estaria aqui para contar.

— Como você fez uma autoanálise de si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia tanta dor?

— É que o Kira já foi membro da Divisão Quatro e tem um vasto conhecimento médico. Além disso ele manda muito bem no Kido.

— Obrigado por explicar, Abarai. Mas comparado aos poderes desta jovem o meu Kido não é absolutamente nada. A propósito, eu sou Kira Izuru. Prazer.

— Igualmente. Inoue Orihime. É bom ver que já está bem, mas preciso ir. Está tarde e tenho aula amanhã. Cuide-se. – Falou gentil ao sair junto com Renji.

— Cuide-se também. Nossa, essa coisa toda me deixou com fome. Nem acredito que fiquei desmaiado quase o dia todo e não comi nada. Matsumoto-san vem comer comigo?

Rangiku o olhou torto com os braços cruzados antes de esbravejar.

— Coma sozinho! – Exclamou nervosa ao sair, batendo à porta com muita força.

— Nossa... O que deu nela? – Perguntou encolhendo a cabeça e fechando os olhos por causa do barulho.

O loiro desceu as escadas da enorme mansão sem saber onde estava, e ao chegar no hall, seguiu pelo resto da casa até encontrar Ukitake e Kyoraku sentados em poltronas individuais na sala. O mais velho degustava uma taça de vinho enquanto Juushiro, como sempre, apreciava o seu chá. Chegou perto dos veteranos até sua presença ser notada.

— Oh! Kira-kun! Que bom que já está curado! Orihime-chan é mesmo incrível. – Kyoraku começou. — Me acompanha neste trago de vinho? É da melhor qualidade. O dinheiro do Byakuya garante.

— Não, obrigado. Prefiro o chá do Capitão Ukitake.

— Faz muito bem, Kira-kun. A propósito, enquanto você esteve inconsciente, Nanao encontrou a pessoa que emanava a Reiatsu dupla que vocês estavam procurando.

— Tão rápido? Mas isso é ótimo. Então poderemos voltar para a Soul Society amanhã mesmo sem nenhum problema.

— Bem... Kira-kun... Acontece que as coisas não são tão simples assim.

— O que quer dizer, Capitão Ukitake?

E depois que Juushiro contou a Izuru tudo sobre Shinji...

— Entende agora porque você não pode levar o Hirako-kun para o Seireitei? Se isso acontecer, os outros Vizard certamente irão atrás do líder deles, e isso pode ocasionar uma guerra dentro da Soul Society.

— E o que querem que eu faça? Que eu minta para o Comandante Yamamoto?

— Não exatamente. Você apenas pode modificar um pouco os fatos. – Kyoraku comentou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

— Isso é o mesmo que mentir. – O loiro rebateu fazendo uma expressão desaprovadora.

— Pense apenas que você está evitando um problema maior. Além disso, os Vizards não representam ameaça alguma, e o Hirako-kun só foi descoberto por que seu Hollow interior saiu do seu controle. – Ukitake completou.

— E não é o mesmo que representar uma ameaça?

— Depende do ponto de vista. Aliás, você pode dizer que era um Hollow incomum com uma genética modificada, e que vocês o derrotaram. – Shunsui disse sorrindo na cara dura.

— Claro... Eu acabo de me tornar um Capitão e os veteranos me pedem logo de cara que eu minta para o Comandante? Sinto muito, mas eu não quero compartilhar este exílio com vocês.

— Então prefere iniciar uma guerra entre Capitães e Tenentes? Os Vizards são um grupo de poderosos membros do Gotei 13 de mais de um século atrás, e seus poderes de Hollows não são brincadeira. – O moreno argumentou.

— E tem outra coisa... – O platinado continuou depois de beber mais um gole de seu chá. — Lutar contra eles é como atacar a nós mesmos. Eu nunca deixei de considerá-los como parte de nós. E o Hirako-kun não será capturado sem oferecer resistência.

— Resumindo: teremos que lutar contra ele?

— Eu não recomendo isso. Juushiro está certo. E você pode dizer que tudo não passou de um engano e que era alguma experiência do Urahara. Ele irá confirmar sem nenhum problema. – Kyoraku continuou.

— Vocês estão me colocando em uma posição difícil. Eu preciso pensar um pouco sobre isso.

— Pense, mas pense bem. Aproveite esta noite para pensar no assunto.

— Acho que farei isso, mas antes podem me levar até a cozinha? Estou faminto.

— É Claro. Por que nós três não assaltamos a geladeira do Byakuya?

Os três Capitães foram até o armário e pegaram vários copos enormes de macarrão instantâneo. Depois de colocarem a água quente, Kyoraku teve uma ideia enquanto aguardavam o preparo.

— Ei, rapazes! Porque não levamos isso tudo lá para cima e fazemos uma festa do pijama no quarto do Ukitake?

— Espere aí! Por que justo no _meu_ quarto?

— Por que é o mais arrumadinho.

O loiro e o platinado acharam a ideia um pouco nonsense, mas por que não? Afinal, eles também precisavam relaxar de vez em quando. Os três levaram os copos de macarrão e os refrigerantes para o quarto do Capitão platinado, e Kyoraku se ausentou por alguns instantes para colocar seu pijama, voltando rapidamente vestido com um pijama verde claro com estampas de uma vaca em formato chibi, atraindo olhares descrentes dos belos rapazes de cabelos claros.

— Ukitake-san... Pelo que mais ama... diga que vai me emprestar um pijama _de adulto._ – Izuru disse em um tom quase desesperado.

— Anham... – Assentiu o platinado, ainda olhando para o amigo com cara de bobo.

O Capitão da Décima Terceira Divisão abriu seu closet e pegou um pijama azul de algodão, que por coincidência tinha o mesmo tom de azul dos olhos de Izuru. Para si mesmo, ele pegou um pijama preto de tecido leve e brilhante semelhante a seda. Ao se trocar, Kira percebeu que Shunsui ria dele, pois a calça e as mangas estavam compridas demais. O loiro engoliu seco e dobrou as roupas, já que Ukitake era mais alto do que ele.

— Já que está tudo pronto, preparem seus hashis e vamos comer! – Anunciou o Capitão da Divisão Oito.

E foi o que os três fizeram. Começaram a comer, e Izuru comia como um desesperado, pois nunca tinha experimentado algo assim antes.

— Caramba! Kira-kun estava mesmo com fome. – Comentou o veterano de rabo de cavalo.

— Essa comida é uma delícia! Que macarrão mais interessante. Quando se fica à beira da morte, a fome parece ser triplicada.

— Tem razão. Eu vou sentir falta dessas guloseimas quando voltarmos. – Juushiro finalizou.

— Então vamos a parte que mais interessa nesta festa: Como vai o coraçãozinho de vocês dois? – Kyoraku perguntou malicioso.

Constrangidos, os rapazes cuspiram o caldo por causa da pergunta, e toda aquela nojeira foi parar bem na cara de Shunsui, que na mesma hora se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Ele foi até o banheiro dentro do próprio quarto para limpar o rosto enquanto os dois Capitães riam da cara do moreno por ter sido alvo do próprio veneno.

— Não pensem que escaparam! – Ele voltou rapidamente. — Vou começar por você, Capitão Ukitake! É verdade que você finalmente mandou Shiba Kukkaku para o inferno e não quer mais vê-la nem pintada de ouro? – Perguntou em tom divertido, apontando o par de hashi para a boca do platinado como se o estivesse entrevistando.

— Eh? Do que vocês dois estão falando? – O loiro perguntou confuso. — Eu jamais imaginaria que Ukitake-san gostasse de alguém.

— Não fique chateado, bonitão. De qualquer forma todos vão saber mesmo. Por que não confia e se abre com a gente então?

— Eu me apaixonei, mas nunca cogitei ter nada com ela. Mas a nossa convivência forçada neste mundo mudou um pouco as coisas, e eu apenas descobri que me apaixonei por uma mulher que mostrou ser completamente diferente do que eu pensei que fosse. Eu apenas dei um basta na situação, pois não mereço ser alvo de grosserias e escândalos por algo que eu nem ao menos tenho culpa. – Finalizou cabisbaixo.

— Desculpe por te fazer lembrar dessas coisas, meu amigo. Se isso te deixa triste não precisa dizer mais nada. Mas é aquilo que eu lhe disse desde o início... Não daria certo.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Se esse é o objetivo desta "reunião", por mim não há nenhum problema.

— E quanto a você, loirinho? Não vai nos contar como anda a sua vida amorosa?

— Shunsui! Deixe-o em paz. Ele não tem que nos contar nada.

— Está tudo bem, Ukitake-san. Para dizer a verdade, a esta altura muitas pessoas já devem estar sabendo. Eu me apaixonei pela Matsumoto-san.

— Matsumoto-chan?! De bobo você só tem essa cara de fantasma anêmico! Na verdade, você é bastante guloso! Colocou os olhos logo na bem dotada da Divisão Dez! – Kyoraku alfinetou gargalhando alto.

— Shunsui! – Juushiro exclamou ao repreender o amigo pela segunda vez.

— E o que tem demais? Não é nada estranho se apaixonar por uma comissão de frente daquela.

— Me perdoe, mas você está tristemente equivocado. Eu me apaixonei pela pessoa e não pelo corpo. O corpo nada mais é do que um avatar neste mundo. O que importa é o que levamos dentro de nós.

— Brilhantes palavras, meu rapaz! – Ukitake aplaudiu. É o mesmo que eu sempre falei da Kukkaku-san. É isso que significa amar de verdade.

— Tá bom! Tá bom! Já entendi seus dois chatos apaixonados. Vocês não entendem nem uma piada. – Resmungou o moreno.

— Mas e o Abarai-kun? Acho que ele vai ficar sentindo por não o termos chamado para a festa.

— Não se preocupe, Kira-kun. Se ele sumiu é porque certamente o Byakuya deve ter precisado dele.

— Pode ser que tenha razão...

— Mas e você, Kira-kun? Não vai investir na ruiva?

— Nem um pouco. Como o Ukitake-san disse, eu nunca cogitei ter nada com ela, e se dependesse de mim ela nunca saberia sobre os meus sentimentos.

— Mas então ela sabe? Como ela soube?

— Ela ficou sabendo depois de uma noite em que fomos beber juntos.

— Já vi tudo... Gente bêbada só faz merda.

— Olha só quem fala...

— Deixa de ser ruim, Ukitake! Você percebe o que eu passo com ele, Kira-kun?

— Não sei de nada.

Kyoraku continuou bebendo, pois tinha roubado uma garrafa de vodka do bar de Byakuya, e já tinha tomado quase a garrafa toda, e seu rosto já estava vermelho por causa do álcool.

— Kyoraku, é melhor parar de beber assim, caso contrário, o Byakuya vai te fazer pagar por todas essas garrafas. – O platinado disse preocupado.

— Isso se ele não morrer antes... – Izuru completou.

— Por causa de uma birita? Somos almas, isso é o de menos.

— É claro... Meus pulmões que o digam...

— Deixa disso, Ukitake. Você também deveria beber um pouco e aproveitar.

— De jeito nenhum. Sem chance.

— Ah... Estou satisfeito! – O loiro exclamou feliz ao se jogar para trás no tapete macio.

— Faz bem mim ficar feliz, pois barriga cheia, coração contente. – Brincou o bêbado Kyoraku.

— Espere um pouco, Shunsui... de onde você tirou essa frase?

— Isso saiu de um famoso programa de humor aqui do mundo real.

— Que besta. Nem parece um veterano. – Kira falou escancarado.

— Kira-kun, ele não te ouviu... – Juushiro comentou entediado, enquanto Izuru ria feito bobo dos micos do veterano Capitão.

A breve festa dos Capitães terminou no quarto de Ukitake, e o platinado arrastou o amigo à força para o seu quarto enquanto Izuru foi para o quarto que estava ocupando antes onde passaria a noite.

Enquanto isso, Renji tirava um cochilo no sofá da sala de TV. O ruivo desabou de cansaço depois que Orihime pediu para ir ao banheiro, quando na verdade, seu interesse era "ter um particular" com o dono da mansão. Em uma parte afastada do jardim, Byakuya se encontrava sentado em um dos bancos de madeira onde mantinha Orihime em seus braços, e a mesma estava deitada com as pernas dobradas para se apoiar melhor.

Os dois trocavam um calmo beijo apaixonado, onde suas línguas brincavam gentilmente uma com a outra, e as mãos de ambos acarinhavam os longos cabelos que possuíam. Aquela parte do jardim era pouco iluminada, criando o clima perfeito para os dois. Aos poucos o beijo ia ficando mais profundo, exigente e ousado, e as carícias acompanhavam o mesmo ritmo. Aproveitavam ao máximo aquele cálido beijo, onde seus corações se aqueciam ao sentirem o gosto um do outro em um indescritível sentimento de paz que ambos só conseguiam sentir quando estavam juntos. Eles começaram a explorar novos lugares.

A mão direita de Byakuya descia devagar pelos ombros nus, cobertos apenas pela larga alça da blusa de malha branca e justa que marcava a sua fina silhueta, e a mesma estava um pouco levantada por causa da posição em que a garota se encontrava. A mão masculina chegou à cintura, causando um arrepio na ruiva. Ele continuou até parar na coxa e a apertou levemente por cima da saia rodada rosa, que caia na mão dele até que o moreno sentiu por fim a maciez da gostosa pele da perna dela em seus dedos. Ao experimentar o aperto em sua coxa, Orihime perdeu o ar por alguns instantes e ofegou, separando seus lábios de dele para capturar um pouco da atmosfera, voltando ao beijo em seguida. Foi a vez de ela se aventurar, quando sua pequena mão deixou os cabelos negros e desceu pelo pescoço até chegar na abertura da caríssima camisa azul marinho e se adentrar no espaçamento entre os botões abertos.

Alisar a pele pálida do peito rígido causou um calor fora do comum nela, especialmente em suas partes íntimas, que ela sentiu encharcar. Logo, Inoue se lembrou do sonho que tivera com ele, e de como todas as sensações maravilhosas que sentia junto dele lhe pareciam tão reais. O Capitão percebeu que o beijo dela ficava cada vez mais intenso e suas carícias mais ousadas quando quase todos os botões de sua camisa já estavam abertos. Ele mesmo estava prestes a começar a ficar excitado e achou por bem parar antes que ficassem "animados" demais. Ele rompeu o beijo e afastou seus rostos, mas ela permaneceu com os olhos fechados e a face vermelha de calor e de timidez também. Quando abriu os olhos, ela pôde ter a visão dos lindos e enigmáticos olhos azuis do ainda mais lindo Capitão.

— Eu amo os seus beijos. – Ela diz diretamente.

— Eu também. – O moreno respondeu quase sem querer, deixando a garota feliz da vida com a rápida afirmação.

Byakuya adorava mesmo os beijos de Orihime, e a forma como ela oscilava entre o romântico e doce até o audacioso e invasivo. Mas aquilo não podia continuar. Precisava conversar com ela sobre um assunto delicado, mas de forma alguma queria magoá-la. Continuou com a jovem em seus braços, e ela fazia leves carícias em seu rosto.

— Você é lindo. Eu poderia passar a vida inteira olhando para o seu rosto... Para o brilho dos seus olhos...

— O mesmo eu posso dizer de você. Você é linda, princesa. A mais linda de todas.

— Eu queria te ver sorrir.

— Sorrir? – Disse um tanto espantado? — Eu... Quer dizer... há muitos anos... décadas... eu esqueci como é a sensação de dar um sorriso.

— Está querendo dizer que você não sabe sorrir?

— Infelizmente não.

— Não se preocupe com isso, meu amor. Vai ver que ao meu lado você vai aprender rapidinho.

— Não duvido. De qualquer maneira, minha linda, precisamos conversar sobre algo importante.

— AAAHHH! – Ela berrou de repente.

— O que foi, princesa?

— Já está muito tarde! Esqueceu que temos aula amanhã?

— É verdade...

— Então podemos deixar esta conversa importante para amanhã?

— Já que não tem jeito... Quer que eu a leve em casa?

— Melhor não. Se você for junto, com certeza eu não vou te deixar ir embora.

— Pois então eu teria que recusar o convite, mas também não quero que ande por aí a essa hora sozinha. Um Hollows pode te atacar, por isso, querendo ou não, eu vou te levar para casa. – Determinou ao levantar. — Agora me abrace.

— Com o maior prazer. – Falou baixinho e rindo à toa, e como um flash eles estavam diante da porta do apartamento de Orihime.

— Chegamos. Já pode abrir os olhos.

— Inacreditável! Isso foi um teletransporte?

— Eu sou um Shinigami e não paranormal. Isso foi um shunpo.

— Hahaha! Verdade! Às vezes eu esqueço que você é um Capitão.

E depois de trocarem outro longo e apaixonado beijo, Byakuya voltou rapidamente para a sua mansão, contendo-se com todas as forças para não entrar naquele apartamento e cometer uma loucura.

* * *

Ainda era madrugada, e o dia estava quase amanhecendo, mas ainda estava escuro. Kisuke vestia uma camisa simples de meia manga e uma calça de moletom cinza como pijama. Ele acordou de repente e foi até a cozinha. Como tinha perdido o sono, esquentou a água e decidiu fazer um chá. Assim que terminou de fazer a bebida e se servir ao sentar no chão em frente à mesa de centro, ele ouve um barulho vindo da porta. Não leva muito tempo para que Yoruichi esteja de pé diante dele. O loiro arregalou os olhos ao ver sua velha amiga chegar vestindo uma camisa e um sobretudo masculino. Sua expressão estava arrasada e seus cabelos soltos também o deixaram surpreso.

— Yoruichi-san? O que aconteceu? Eu pensei que estivesse em seu quarto dormindo junto com a Kukkaku-san. Essas roupas, seu cabelo... o que houve? – Questionou intrigado.

— Kisuke... – Respondeu com os olhos marejados. — Eu transei com um Quincy.

— Ah... e eu achando que era algo importante. Estou acostumado a te ver chegar no meio da noite depois de... espere um pouco... você disse um Quincy?

A gata assentiu com a cabeça quase chorando de culpa e remorso naquela noite...

 **つづく** **continua...**


	19. Aceitação

**Capítulo 19 – Aceitação**

Yoruichi estava desesperada. Chorava de soluçar quando sentou no chão e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a pequena mesa. Kisuke nunca tinha visto sua velha amiga naquele estado. Ofereceu uma xícara de café recém-feito, que só depois de muito esforço ela conseguiu beber. Quando a gata por fim se acalmou, o loiro achou que poderia perguntar...

— Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? É a primeira vez, em séculos de amizade, que eu te vejo chorar. Mas espere um pouco... se bem me lembro, você disse que transou com um Quincy. Então isso significa...

Urahara fez uma pausa e chegou perto da amiga, pegando os ombros dela com firmeza.

— VOCÊ VIOLENTOU O ISHIDA-KUN?! SUA MANÍACA DISSIMULADA! – Disse aos berros, sacudindo a morena com força, a deixando tonta.

— Ficou maluco?! – Gritou de volta, dando um murro no meio do rosto do cientista, que caiu sentado com a mão no nariz ensanguentado.

— Caramba, Yoruichi-san! Também não precisava fazer isso!

— Lógico que precisava! Como pôde pensar que eu faria algo assim como um moleque?

— Então explique direito! Você disse que transou com um Quincy, e o _único_ Quincy que conhecemos é o Ishida-kun.

— É mesmo, sabichão? E você nunca cogitou que ele tivesse um pai?

— Agora que falou... – Pausou ao ir até a geladeira e pegar gelo para o seu nariz. — Ishida-kun nunca mencionou a família dele, mas pelo menos agora estou mais tranquilo em saber que você pegou o Ishida-san ao invés do Ishida-kun.

— Engraçadinho. Não é hora para fazer piadas.

— E o que quer que eu faça? Que eu comece a chorar também? Aliás, eu cansei de te ver voltar depois dessas suas "noitadas de alívio". E o que tem demais? Sexo casual é tão comum para você quanto trocar de roupa.

— Pode até ser, mas você nunca topou fuder comigo.

— Porque eu te vejo como um homem. Você é minha amiga, e eu não consigo te ver de outra maneira. Além do mais, essas futilidades em busca de prazer não me fazem falta.

— Kisuke... você é gay? – O mira de canto, para a surpresa do loiro.

— É claro que não! E você sabe muito bem disso! – Se defende de imediato.

— Assim como eu sei que a Soi Fon tem uma queda por você.

— Agora a louca aqui é você! Nem nos meus piores pesadelos eu iria querer ter algo a ver com aquela desequilibrada. Mas voltando ao assunto principal, eu ainda não entendi o que você teria a ver com o pai do Ishida-kun.

Yoruichi fez um breve relato de tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Ryuuken, enquanto Urahara tomava o seu café.

— Eu até compreendo as circunstâncias, mas querer transar com um cara para dar uma lição nele somente porque ele supostamente feriu o seu orgulho me parece impensado. Agora entendo sua fantasia por médicos, já que um médico Quincy é um exemplar único, e também entendo porque o Ishida-kun nunca nos falou sobre o seu pai, já que, segundo você, o homem tem um gênio terrível. Só o que eu não entendo é porque todo aquele desespero. Ele te ameaçou? Disse que ia te perseguir ou algo do tipo?

— Mas é claro que não!

— Então qual é o problema? Está deprimida porque ele era péssimo de cama e toda a sua tara por médicos caiu por terra?

— Você quer outro soco na cara? Esqueça! Eu vou para o quarto tomar um banho e me trocar. Vocês homens não entendem nada mesmo. São todos uns tolos insensíveis! – Reclama ao sair.

— Mas quem diria que depois de séculos, Yoruichi-san encontraria o amor justamente em um Quincy ainda por cima. – Concluiu tranquilo ao tomar o último gole de café.

A Ex-Capitã tomou um longo banho e guardou com extremo carinho e cuidado as roupas que pegou de Ryuuken em uma de suas gavetas. Deitou em seu confortável futon e não conseguia fechar os olhos. Kukkaku acordou em seguida, pois o efeito do tranquilizante enfim tinha passado. Ao despertar, a exuberante morena reviveu em sua mente todos os momentos de terror que passou naquele lugar terrível, e também toda a paz que sentiu quando Ukitake a salvou. Estava atordoada, perdida e cada vez mais angustiada, pois seu sentimento de culpa só fazia aumentar. Do nada, lágrimas invadiram seu lindo rosto ao lembrar de como ele foi embora da loja e a deixou lá como se fosse um pacote a ser entregue sem nem ao menos se despedir. Yoruichi olhou para o lado ao ouvir o choro silencioso, mas não imperceptível da amiga, e sem hesitação nenhuma comentou:

— Pensando no Ukitake?

— E quanto a você? Quem foi a vítima desta vez? Um adolescente virgem ou um playboy mais experiente?

— Eu perguntei primeiro.

— E adianta negar?

— Lógico que não. Está escrito na sua cara. Mas é tão complicado... Eu nunca pensei que fosse sentir o que estou sentindo agora.

— O que foi, amiga? Por acaso você se apaixonou? Logo você que sempre dizia que nenhum homem iria te domar.

— E o que você pode falar se está aí jogada nessa cama apática e morrendo de amores pelo Ukitake?

— Que bela amiga você é! Foi para a rua trepar quando disse que ficaria cuidando de mim.

— Não foi bem assim! Acontece que eu tive vontade de tomar um refrigerante e fui até a máquina da esquina. Só que eu vi a Tenente Kurotsuchi indo para um lugar suspeito no meio da noite.

— E então você resolveu seguir a garota! E onde uma trepa entra nisso tudo? Bem, a não ser em você mesma, é claro... – Comentou ácida.

— Sem graça! De onde tirou isso? Quem falou que eu transei com alguém?

— Vai começar a mentir agora? Eu sinto essa sua aura depravada a quilômetros de distância.

— Verdade... A quem eu quero enganar? Eu segui a Nemu até um Hospital...

— Hospital?! Ui! – Exclamou empolgada, sentando no futon em seguida.

— Que bom. Estou vendo que já pode se mexer.

— Isso é o de menos! Mas agora me conta... Hospital... Ai que tudo! Você sempre falou que tinha fantasias eróticas com médicos.

— Mas eu nunca tinha, de fato, me deitado com um, pelo menos... até agora.

— Não brinca... Então quer dizer que você transou com um médico?

— Não foi com _um_ médico foi com _o_ médico! E você não vai acreditar! Aquele homem é um Quincy. O pai do Ishida-kun.

— QUÊ? O pai daquele rapaz lindo de óculos?

— O próprio. Mas ele é bem diferente do filho. Ele é frio, arrogante, impositor...

— Resumindo: ele tem todas as qualidades para deixar uma mulher louquinha.

— Por mais que seja contraditório... Tem mesmo! Eu nunca devia ter me envolvido. Eu quis dar uma lição nele, mas perdi o jogo.

— Espere um pouco, Yoruichi... está querendo dizer que se apaixonou?

— Acho que sim. Para dizer a verdade, tenho quase certeza.

— Mas ele é bonito, pelo menos?

— Bonito? Ishida-kun já é lindo daquele jeito, mas se você visse o pai...

— Uau! Então o garoto teve a quem puxar.

— Você nem faz ideia! Ele não é apenas lindo... Ele tem charme, elegância e uma pegada... Ai... – Suspirou empolgada só de lembrar. — Uma pegada que eu jamais experimentei com homem nenhum.

— Nossa, você gamou mesmo. Mas e aí? Você arrasou com o bofe? Fez ele se arrastar aos seus pés?

— Foi o contrário. Ele me envolveu, me seduziu com seus beijos e carícias eróticas. Ah, Kukkaku... ele me deixou de quatro como uma gata domada.

— Pelo modo como você suspira só em falar dele... Mas Yoruichi, você foi passiva? Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Você nunca permitiu que nenhum homem te colocasse de quatro.

— Mas esse foi o problema. No começo era como uma transa qualquer, mas depois, no meio de tudo, eu senti que alguma coisa dentro de mim havia mudado, e pude sentir o mesmo nele também. Acho que se eu pudesse definir esta noite, eu diria que nós transamos, mas também fizemos amor, compreende?

— E foi o melhor da sua vida?

— Sem dúvida alguma! Não parece irônico que o melhor sexo que eu já tive foi precisamente com um Quincy?

— Agora estou na dúvida se lhe dou os parabéns ou os pêsames.

— E por que diz isso?

— Ora, você se apaixonou pela pica de ouro do médico gostosão.

— Pode ser que esteja certa. Eu nunca senti isso antes. Eu não paro de pensar nele! Com os olhos abertos, fechados, não importa. É só o rosto dele que eu enxergo o tempo todo.

— Parece que o médico te deixou gamada mesmo com suas habilidades. E agora, o que vai fazer?

— Continuar vivendo como sempre. Eu apenas não quero vê-lo de novo.

— Como assim? Não vai dizer a ele que sente?

— Eu o deixei dormindo e fui embora. Ele nem me viu sair.

— Que maldade, Yoruichi! Você deixou aquele bofe de primeira qualidade amanhecer na solidão depois daquela foda bem dada? Definitivamente você é um ser perverso!

— Isso tudo foi um erro. Eu nunca deveria ter ido atrás dele.

— Parece até piada. Você tem tanto fogo por médicos que acabou se apaixonando por um.

— Mas eu não queria! Ele é um homem egoísta e insensível. Eu não quero vê-lo de novo.

— E o que pretende fazer com seus sentimentos? Cavar um buraco e enterrar? Sinto muito dizer isso, mas não vai rolar. Não vê o meu caso? Eu sou uma burra teimosa que sempre soube sobre os meus sentimentos, mas preferi lutar contra ele, enterrar e apenas piorou tudo. E você já começou pela ordem inversa. Vocês transaram logo de cara e se apaixonaram. Eu até conseguia lidar com os meus sentimentos pelo Ukitake até certo ponto.

— Então o que mudou agora?

— Um único beijo. Depois que nos beijamos, foi como se tudo o que eu sentisse por ele tivesse explodido, e agora eu já não sei mais o que fazer com todo esse sentimento.

— Mas eu sempre falei que você amava o Ukitake. Você que nunca quis me ouvir.

— E você quer cometer o mesmo erro que eu? Não querer vê-lo de novo não vai resolver nada.

As duas amigas olharam uma para outra e se abraçaram chorosas, lamentando a "sorte" de amarem tanto aqueles platinados.

* * *

O dia amanheceu, e Byakuya saiu cedo para o colégio junto com Ukitake. Depois da bebedeira da noite anterior, Kyoraku tomava um café forte e seguia com Izuru para o quarto onde estava Shinji para que o loiro conhecesse. Os dois Capitães levaram um susto ao ver a Tenente e o Vizard na mesma cama. O mais velho pegou o celular do bolso e tentou tirar uma foto do momento, mas suas mãos tremiam por causa dos ainda nítidos efeitos da ressaca. O Capitão da Terceira Divisão pegou o aparelho da mão do outro e fotografou os dois. Não demorou muito para que Shunsui desse um grito de espanto.

— NANAO-CHAN!

A morena abriu os olhos, assustada ao dar de cara com os dois Capitães, dando um pulo da cama e colocando os óculos em seu rosto em seguida.

— Capitão Kyoraku? Capitão Kira?

— O que está acontecendo aqui, Tenente?

— Não pode ser! Me digam que eu ainda estou bêbado e estou vendo coisas... A minha doce Nanao-chan perdeu a inocência! – Shunsui gritou fingindo um choro escancarado, atraindo o olhar desaprovador da Tenente quando a mesma percebeu que ele se embebedou na noite anterior.

A morena de óculos chegou perto de seu Capitão e pegou os ombros dele com cuidado ao notar sua expressão debilitada. Com cara de bobo, Kyoraku choramingava e dava berros de protesto, achando que sua subordinada, a quem ele tinha tanto cuidado, tivesse feito "coisas proibidas" com um desconhecido. Mas sua pirraça ridícula e nada adequada para um Capitão já estava deixando Nanao irritada e o corpo do veterano saiu rolando até bater de cara em uma das paredes do quarto após ser acertado em cheio por uma joelhada bem dada de sua Tenente. Izuru olhou para a Shinigami com espanto, mas também achava a atitude do mais velho bem exagerada.

— Eu não vou perguntar o que houve aqui, pois sei que não aconteceu nada demais, e mesmo que fosse o contrário, eu não seria ninguém para questionar.

— Fico feliz ao ver que o seu bom-senso não foi afetado depois que se tornou um Capitão.

— Eu jamais faria isso. Os outros Capitães me contaram tudo. Este homem é a pessoa que estávamos procurando.

— E o que vai fazer, Capitão? Não está pensando em levá-lo à força até o Comandante, está?

— É uma situação complicada, mas Ukitake-san e Kyoraku-san me deixaram a par de tudo. Acho que essa missão por si só já foi um erro.

— E o que o Senhor pretende fazer?

— Vamos ficar no mundo dos vivos por enquanto. Preciso que venha comigo até a loja do Urahara-san, pois vamos precisar de Gigais.

— Agora?

— Sim. Agora. Mas antes, será que eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

— É claro que sim, Capitão Kira.

— Qual é o seu interesse no Vizard? Eu notei um grande desespero em suas palavras agora a pouco.

— Hirako-san... não representa nenhuma ameaça. Eu garanto. Desde que chegamos neste mundo ele já me salvou três vezes.

— Entendo... já que ele te salvou, isso significa que você tem uma dívida com ele. É mais do que suficiente para mim. Vamos logo para a loja.

Os dois rapidamente seguiram para loja do loiro, e quando chegaram ao local, Kukkaku já tinha ido para a escola. Yoruichi achou melhor que ela ficasse na cama descansando, mas a morena insistiu, pois estava bem e se encontrava em uma pilha de nervos pois cismou que tinha uma conversa pendente com Ukitake. Depois de resolver o assunto do Gigai, o Capitão e a Tenente retornaram à mansão, onde deram de cara com Shinji no hall da entrada. Os dois ainda não estava em seus Gigais, e ficaram surpresos ao verem o loiro de pé.

— Hirako Shinji, certo? – Izuru começou.

— Um Capitão, certo? – Shinji concluiu irônico. — Então finalmente aquele velhote resolveu mandar alguém para me caçar? E o que vai ser, garoto? Pretende me levar à força para que eu tenha o desprazer de olhar para aquela cara hipócrita e velha dele?

— Nós não estamos aqui para levá-lo a lugar algum. – O Capitão explicou direto.

— Fico feliz por isso, pois, a menos que você consiga pensar ao contrário, é melhor nem sequer cogitar essa ideia. – O Vizard disse sério ao encarar o outro loiro, que nada entendeu sobre o último comentário.

Depois disso, Shinji saiu e foi até a sala de TV, onde se deparou com Renji ainda adormecido. Nanao quis ir atrás dele para que não saísse da mansão, mas Kira a deteve por alguns instantes.

— Nanao-san, Eu quero te pedir um favor. Não tire os olhos dele. Quero que cuide dele e nos avise se ele perder o controle de novo. Eu vou deixar você encarregada de tudo o que tem a ver com ele. Posso contar com você para isso?

— É claro que pode, Capitão! Para dizer a verdade, eu ia mesmo pedir para fazer isso.

A moça logo entrou em seu Gigai e foi atrás de Shinji. Ela o encontrou do lado de fora da casa olhando com atenção para a piscina enorme e sua água azul clarinha, que refletia os raios de sol das primeiras horas da manhã como feixes de luzes verticais sobre a água.

— Hirako-san! – Chamou, atraindo a atenção dele para si.

Os tristes e inexpressivos olhos castanhos foram tomados por um brilho radiante assim que foram agraciados com a visão da bela mulher, cuja voz encantou seus ouvidos ao pronunciar seu nome. Ela vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa social rosa escuro de manga 3/4 com detalhes florais na lateral direita e sapatilhas. Seu cabelo estava preso como de costume, e mesmo as roupas tão simples a deixavam linda. Ele estava sentado em uma das enormes cadeiras à beira da piscina, e a Tenente sentou na cadeira ao lado.

— Que casa é essa? O que significa tudo isso? Você e aquele Capitão foram mandados aqui para me capturar? Não sou mais do que uma presa para vocês? – Ele questionou diretamente.

— Não! Por acaso não ouviu o Capitão Kira? Não temos nenhuma intenção de lhe fazer mal. Pelo contrário! Queremos ajudar... quer dizer, eu quero te ajudar.

— Ajudar em que?

— Quero descobrir o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha. Por que seu Hollow interior está saindo do controle. Eu quero te entender.

— Ora... o que você quer é algo bem difícil. Nem eu mesmo entendo. Eu sou apenas o resultado de uma experiência fracassada de um demônio que eu soube domar. Por causa do meu erro de cálculo, condenei não apenas a mim, como também a amigos importantes, a maldição de vivermos excluídos como criminosos, lidando com outros demônios dentro de nós. No fim das contas, o verdadeiro monstro nessa história toda deve ser eu mesmo.

— Você está errado! Como pode dizer tamanha barbaridade? E isso me lembra... AH! – Exclamou atônita, lembrando que desde que chegara no mundo dos vivos que ela não tinha visto mais o livro que sempre carregava consigo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Meu livro... agora que percebi que o perdi.

— Livro? Então gosta de ler?

— Muito! Mas perdi meu livro. E agora...

— Tive uma ideia! Quer sair comigo? Vou te levar a um lugar que você vai achar fantástico.

Nanao hesitou por alguns momentos, mas aceitou sair da mansão com Shinji, pois achou que seria uma ótima oportunidade para tentar entender um pouco mais sobre o interior da mente do Vizard. Shinji e Nanao finalmente saíram, e o loiro a levou para um passeio de trem. A bela ficou maravilhada, pois nunca tinha andado em um veículo do mundo dos vivos. Ver a cidade daquele jeito era muito divertido. O vento forte que entrava pela janela do vagão agitava os dourados fios de Hirako, mas este olhava para fora distante e pensativo. Queria estar concentrado, pois precisava estar sempre alerta, caso o seu "amiguinho do mal" resolvesse se rebelar de novo. Nanao não tirava os olhos das janelas, e por vezes as longas madeixas de Shinji iam de encontro ao rosto dela, que voltou sua atenção ao rapaz. A apatia em seu rosto parecia pior, e a Tenente se sentiu culpada por ser a única se divertir. Ao ver Hirako perdido em seus pensamentos tempestuosos, a Shinigami envolveu as madeixas com sua mão na altura da nuca dele, fazendo ela mesma um rabo de cavalo, obrigando Shinji a olhar para ela.

— Finalmente consegui um olhar seu. O que foi? Não está se divertindo?

— Meu cabelo está batendo em você? Me desculpe por isso. – Ele respondeu seco, ignorando totalmente a pergunta e juntando seus cabelos para a parte da frente de seu tronco, do lado oposto ao que ela estava.

— Para onde exatamente estamos indo? – Ela mudou a pergunta.

— Vamos ao shopping. Vou te mostrar um lugar que você vai adorar. Aliás, vamos descer na próxima estação.

Os dois desceram e saíram da estação. Ao dar de cara com o prédio do imenso shopping, os olhos de Nanao brilharam de empolgação, já que na Soul Society não tinha nada parecido com o que ela acabara de ver.

— Vamos entrar?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e eles entraram. A Tenente ficou encantada com as cores, luzes e as vitrines das lojas. Agora ela entendia por que Rangiku ficava louca toda vez que ia para o mundo dos vivos, mas diferente da ruiva, ela não era materialista e amava apenas olhar para tudo aquilo. O clima não estava quente, na verdade, Shinji ainda trajava seu sobretudo cinza, e sem que ele soubesse, Nanao o achava um charme daquele jeito. Ao passarem pela praça de alimentação, a linda Shinigami olhou com intensa curiosidade para um grande cartaz com a foto de um sorvete. Vendo o interesse dela pelo doce gelado, Shinji pediu dois sundaes, e eles sentaram em uma mesa no meio da praça para degustar.

— Nossa isso é delicioso então geladinho comentou ela depois de comer a última colher.

— Infelizmente na Soul Society não temos essas comidas legais.

— Uma pena mesmo desculpe o tempo não está muito favorável para sorvetes mas eu quis tanto provar.

— Eu já percebi que adora comer. Não precisa se desculpar por isso.

Nanao ruborizou ao se lembrar do episódio do lámen, e ficou receosa por parecer uma maníaca por comida, achando melhor mudar de assunto.

— Ah! E onde é este lugar especial que disse que me levaria?

— É verdade. Podemos ir agora mesmo. Eu também já terminei.

Shinji levou Nanao até o hall dos elevadores e eles subiram para o 5º andar, onde estava localizada a enorme biblioteca que o loiro queria mostrar a ela. O lugar era imenso e ocupava todo aquele andar do Shopping. O estabelecimento era dividido em duas partes, sendo uma delas a biblioteca e a outra a livraria. Além dos livros também tinham computadores com jogos e bancos confortáveis ao redor das pilastras, onde haviam caixas com fones de ouvidos em cima das mesmas. Ao ver todos aqueles livros, Nanao sentiu uma alegria imensa dentro de si. Não conseguia mensurar sua felicidade, tão pouco sabia por qual o livro iria começar. Shinji disse a ela que podia começar por onde quisesse, enquanto ele sentou no banco junto da pilastra. Retirou o fone de ouvido da caixa e escolheu um ritmo de música para ouvir, estilo este que não poderia ser outro senão jazz. Sentou mais relaxado e se concentrou na música, fechando os olhos e pensando em como sua vida tinha mudado no último dia que se passou. Não fazia ideia de que Nanao dormiu ao seu lado, e ela agradecia a todas as forças celestes por isso. Ele pensava em como era difícil estar sozinho, sem a companhia de seus amigos Vizards. Ter que ser isolar e fugir mais uma vez por causa das ações traiçoeiras e covardes de seu Ex-Tenente era revoltante, e o loiro se sentia cada vez mais perdido. Sua mente mergulhava em um mar de confusão que parecia infinito, profundo e frio. Não sabia o porquê daquilo. Não sabia quando iria acabar, ou se iria acabar. Ele não sabia de nada, nem tinha vontade de nada. Ele apenas queria gritar, sair correndo, ou, simplesmente, deixar de existir. Sentir a música acalmava a sua mente de alguma maneira, como que, de certa forma, ele esquecesse, mesmo que por apenas aqueles três ou quatro minutos de cada música, todos os problemas pelos quais passava. Shinji também pensava em Nanao. Em como aquela bela Shinigami tinha o poder de afetar os seus sentidos e deixá-lo perturbado, ainda que sem querer. Talvez fosse essa inocência ímpar que ela possuía suficiente para encantar seu coração de um modo que ele não queria, ou, pelo menos, não se permitia. Ele apenas lembrava dos belos olhos dela, de como era bom contemplá-los, e de como eles eram doces e verdadeiros. Tentou afastar de seu interior essas ideias absurdas, enquanto se concentrava na música para ter um pouco de paz dentro de si.

Nanao se divertia com uma criança no meio de todos aqueles livros. Estava tão feliz que poderia morar para sempre naquele lugar. Escolheu um livro de capa dura e bastante grosso, parecido com o exemplar que ela perdeu. O livro tratava de flores e ensinava a fazer arranjos, bem como falava de outras plantas. Exausta de tanto ler, e depois de passar praticamente o dia todo lá, a bela passeou o seu olhar pelo local até encontrar Shinji em um dos bancos com os olhos fechados. Ela pensou que ele tivesse desmaiado de novo por causa de seus ferimentos. A Tenente tinha esquecido completamente do detalhe de que Shinji ainda não estava recuperado, e seu coração palpitou por vários instantes. Pegou uma das mãos dele com força, e sentando ao seu lado, colocou a mesma junto da sua sobre seu coração, fechando os olhos ao pensar no pior. Ainda ouvindo sua música, o loiro sentiu alguém lhe tocar e ficou surpreso ao abrir os olhos e ver Nanao daquele jeito. Sentiu as batidas agitadas do coração da Shinigami e gelou, sem entender o comportamento da inteligente moça. Com sua mão livre, abraçou o lado esquerdo do rosto de Nanao, que se arrepiou não apenas pelo susto, mas também pelo toque do Ex-Capitão em sua face. Ao abrir seus lindos olhos novamente o coração da Tenente saltou mais uma vez ao ver Shinji a mirando curioso e sem que notasse, lágrimas inconvenientes desceram pelos encantadores olhos roxos, molhando a mão do loiro, que amparou as lágrimas com seus dedos de imediato.

— Qual o problema? Por que esses olhinhos tão lindos e brilhantes estavam tão tristes e chorosos? Hirako disse gentil, e suas palavras soaram tão doces que Nanao não se conteve e avançou, dando um abraço apertado em Shinji, que entendeu menos ainda a sua atitude.

— Capitão Hirako, não me assuste assim! – Exclamou, sem nem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo ou dizendo.

Shinji gentilmente desfez o inocente abraço e a olhou espantado.

— De onde veio isso? Como assim "Capitão Hirako?"

— Que vergonha. Perdão por isso, mas como eu soube que você era um Capitão, acabou saindo sem querer. Você gosta muito de música, não é?

— E você de livros. Eu quero tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Quer subir até o terraço?

— Na verdade, eu estou com muita fome.

— É mesmo. Acho que fiquei tanto tempo ouvindo música que perdi a noção de quantas horas se passaram. Você pode ir lá e comprar o que quiser. Também estou faminto. Eu te espero no terraço então.

— Sem problemas. Vou tentar não demorar.

Nanao fez a festa na praça de alimentação e comprou várias comidas tipicamente japonesas. Ela seguiu de volta para o terraço com uma bandeja cheia de iguarias como okonomiyaki, tenpurá, takoyaki e até onigiris. Enquanto esperava pela comida, Shinji desfrutava da brisa fresca que soprava naquele quase fim de tarde. Aproveitou que estava sozinho e retirou seu sobretudo, a gravata e a camisa.

— Acho que não preciso mais disso.

Pouco a pouco o loiro foi retirando as bandagens que cobriam seu tronco. Sentado em um enorme bloco de concreto que fazia parte do terraço, ele empilhava as ataduras que tirava de si. As últimas vinham manchadas de sangue, mas, ao terminar, seu corpo estava intacto, como se jamais tivesse recebido um golpe sequer da Zanpakutou de Urahara, restando-lhe apenas a curiosa cicatriz que Nanao observou anteriormente, e que ele desviou do assunto. Nanao voltou com a comida e colocou a bandeja no quadrado de concreto no meio do terraço atrás de Shinji. Ficou intrigada ao ver as roupas do loiro em cima do bloco, bem como as bandagens, e chegou mais perto, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Andou até ficar de frente para ele, que estava de pé, e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de surpresa ao ver o corpo do rapaz completamente intacto. Sua atenção voltou-se para a curiosa cicatriz, que ela só tinha visto em parte anteriormente, e que já tinha despertado uma grande curiosidade nela. Ao desviar seu olhar da fina cicatriz, que começava em seu ombro esquerdo e "cortava" seu corpo no transversal até parar do lado direito de sua cintura, Nanao passou a observá-lo como um todo. A brisa de fim de tarde agitava seus longos cabelos dourados que se misturavam com o brilho dos últimos raios de sol daquele dia. A morena olhava quase sem ar para o belo corpo esbelto do homem à sua frente. Mais do que beleza, ele atiçava a sua curiosidade mais profunda. Sentiu um pouco de vergonha ao ver um homem daquele jeito perto de si, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de olhar, de pensar, de desejar... Desejar tocá-lo e sentir com suas mãos a textura de sua pele, e mais uma vez desfrutar da maciez de suas longas madeixas entre seus dedos. Sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, sem crer que estava tendo tais tipos de pensamentos quando ele se pronunciou para chamar a sua atenção.

— Vamos comer? Você tem bom gosto. Soube escolher comidas ótimas. – Disse despreocupado, como se ficar sem camisa diante de uma garota fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

A Tenente engoliu em seco e tentou controlar uma estranha sensação que se apoderava de si ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Uma sensação de calor fora do comum, apesar do clima estar bem agradável. Os dois aproveitaram bem a refeição, e Shinji mal tinha notado que estava despido por todo aquele tempo. Ele olhou para Nanao um pouco constrangido, e quando se levantou e pegou a camisa para se vestir, foi detido por ela, que também se colocou de pé na frente dele.

— Não se vista ainda. Não sem antes me explicar duas coisas: a primeira: o seu corpo é perfeito. cof cof... Quer dizer, ele _está_ perfeito. Nem parece ter sido atingido por um golpe de Zanpakutou. Como se recuperou tão rápido? E também... – Se aproximou de Hirako, colocando o indicador sobre o ombro dele, traçando toda a extensão da cicatriz até chegar na cintura.

Aquele toque tão inesperado da Shinigami fez um arrepio subir pelas costas de Shinji, que se controlou ao máximo para não dar um longo suspiro na frente dela. Revirou os olhos tedioso antes de responder.

— Esta minha "regeneração rápida" é por causa do meu lado Hollow. Alguma vantagem essa merda teria que trazer, pelo menos. E quanto a sua segunda pergunta... – Ele fez uma pausa um tanto hesitante. — Esta cicatriz foi feita em mim por uma pessoa muito especial, uma amiga de longa data.

— Amiga especial? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Imagino que ela deva "te amar" muito para tentar te matar desse jeito.

— Isso é o de menos. Se eu fosse parar para pensar, ela tenta me matar todos os dias.

— E como consegue falar dela com tanto carinho apesar disso?

— Porque quando Hiyori me feriu, ela estava na mesma situação que eu estava na hora em que te ataquei com a minha Zanpakutou ontem.

— Isso quer dizer que ela...

— Sim. Ela também é uma Vizard. Esta cicatriz é o símbolo daquela noite infeliz na qual eu e meus amigos nos tornamos esses monstros que somos agora. – Revelou com tristeza ao tocar o próprio peito.

— Mas você não deve se angustiar assim. Não pode pensar que são monstros. Eu posso ver que você está muito longe disso. Você me salvou três vezes. Que tipo de monstro faria isso?

— Pode me esclarecer isso de que eu te salvei três vezes? Pois de acordo com as minhas contas, foram somente duas.

— Está enganado. Foram três. Quando você me atacou com sua espada ao ser controlado por seu Hollow, no último instante você tomou o controle e me empurrou para trás. Por isso mesmo você só me atingiu de raspão, e quando muito eu apenas sofri um arranhão. Se você tivesse mesmo me atacado, é quase certo que eu teria morrido.

— Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo assim acontecesse. – Falou com um olhar triste e a cabeça baixa.

— Sei que o que vou dizer agora é algo praticamente impossível, mas você precisa tentar afastar esses sentimentos negativos da sua consciência. Será que não são esses pensamentos ruins os responsáveis pelo descontrole do seu Hollow?

— Talvez você tenha razão. Não faz ideia de como eu agradeço suas palavras e seu apoio, mas eu ainda não concordo com isso.

— Com o quê, exatamente?

— Com o fato de estarmos aqui juntos.

— Mas foi _você_ mesmo que me convidou para sair.

— É mesmo. Mas eu já expliquei mil vezes que é perigoso ficar...

Ele foi impedido de continuar indagando, pois Nanao pousou sua mão suavemente sobre os lábios dele.

— Você precisa aceitar e lutar contra aquilo que você não pode mudar. Acredite, se isolar não vai resolver nada.

— Não se trata de aceitar ou não, são fatos! Eu quase te matei ontem, você mesma viu! E eu não tenho como garantir minhas ações. Do mesmo jeito que consegui te salvar, eu poderia ter te matado. Por favor, fique longe de mim. É a única forma de mantê-la segura. Eu nunca me perdoaria se chegasse a te machucar.

Nanao o olhou com uma expressão reprovadora, e do nada, atingiu o Vizard com uma bela bofetada, que não apenas o surpreendeu como também fez os longos cabelos cobrirem quase todo o seu rosto. Colocou a mão sobre a face em chamas e jogou os cabelos para sua posição de costume. Não questionou sobre o tapa que acabara de levar, apenas andou até a mureta que limitava a área do terraço do prédio e cruzou os braços em cima do batente, aproveitando a brisa que soprava calmamente. A Tenente voltou para o lado dele, e uma leve pontinha de arrependimento se instalou nela.

— Me perdoe. Eu não queria ter te batido, mas vê se para de se lamentar! Não é fugindo que você vai resolver os problemas. Não vai reclamar por eu ter te batido?

— Eu mereci. Olhe para mim. De Capitão no Gotei 13 a um pobre coitado que dorme em banco de praça no mundo dos vivos. Que decadência... e pensar que tudo isso aconteceu por minha causa...

— Sua causa? Não entendi.

— Eu sempre soube que o desgraçado do Aizen era coisa ruim, por isso eu o quis por perto, para vigiar os passos do infeliz, mas aquele lixo é tão venenoso que fez com que a minha desconfiança se voltasse contra mim, por isso mesmo a culpa foi minha. Ele era meu subordinado, e por culpa do meu erro de cálculo eu e meus amigos...

— É por isso que digo que você não é um monstro, pelo contrário! Mesmo sofrendo tudo o que sofreu, você não mudou, não permitiu que sentimentos destrutivos como desejo de vingança contaminassem o seu coração. Você se manteve firme. O motivo pelo qual os outros Vizard te veem como um líder é porque apesar de tudo você nunca se corrompeu, se manteve digno e honesto aos seus princípios, e isso nem mesmo aquele crápula do Aizen será capaz de tirar de você. – Nanao falou convicta.

As palavras da linda Tenente tocaram fundo o coração de Hirako, e seus sentimentos sobre ela ficavam cada vez mais confusos. Havia momentos em que ele tinha a impressão de que ela estava gostando dele, mas não queria, de forma alguma, que tal coisa acontecesse, pois já não bastava ele mesmo estar convicto de que ele sentiu algo forte desde que a viu cair do céu, mas ele, por si só, julgava não ser o homem certo para ninguém, por esse motivo não queria se envolver.

— Confesso que estou muito surpreso. A primeira vista você me pareceu fria e do tipo que não entende ou se importa com os sentimentos alheios.

— Em parte você está certo. Eu era assim mesmo.

— Era? E o que a fez mudar em tão pouco tempo? – O loiro questionou curioso.

— Você. – Respondeu direta, fazendo Shinji piscar várias vezes de embaraço.

— Eu?

— É. Não sei porque, mas quando te conheci te achei tão diferente, tão único, que não teve como não ficar curiosa a seu respeito.

— Curiosa? – Suspirou em tom de decepção. — Entendo e não posso culpá-la. É natural que alguém como eu, resultado de uma experiência fracassada feita por um filho da mãe almofadinha que não tinha nada melhor para fazer, desperte curiosidade nas pessoas, ainda mais para uma moça tão linda quanto você. Eu devo ser um ótimo material de pesquisa.

— Material de pesquisa?

— Esqueça. De qualquer maneira é melhor sairmos logo daqui. – Disse ao virar ao contrário, andando para pegar suas roupas de volta. — Vamos voltar, e por favor, depois disso fique longe de mim o máximo que puder. Tenho medo de me descontrolar de novo de repente, e aqui não tem ninguém que possa te ajudar caso isso aconteça.

— Eu não tenho medo! – Exclamou nervosa ao interceptá-lo, segurando seus ombros e o fitando com firmeza.

— Mas que merda... Você está me colocando em uma situação difícil. Qual é o seu problema, afinal?

— Eu não tenho medo, e você também não deveria ter. Aceite o que tem dentro de você, mostre para ele que você está no controle, e que por nada desse mundo você se igualaria a esse monstro. Mostre que Hirako-san pode vencer isso!

— É Shinji.

Ignorando as indagações, e movida por um simples impulso que não sabia de onde vinha, ela o abraçou forte, colando a lateral de seu rosto próximo ao coração do rapaz, que não fez nada para se livrar dela, pois estava surpreso e comovido com as atitudes da Shinigami. As mãos dela deslizavam pelas costas nuas, e Shinji sentia os dedos da jovem esquentarem ainda mais. Abraçou-a de volta de forma protetora, retribuindo o carinho. Nanao suspirou, aspirando e absorvendo com todos os seus sentidos o cheiro da pele dele, as batidas de seu coração e o calor de seu corpo. Era uma sensação ótima, indescritível. Shinji abaixou a cabeça, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela, ficando mais juntos. Ambos fecharam os olhos, aproveitando cada segundinho da paz que um transmitia ao outro.

— Shinji-san... – Murmurou sem querer.

Enquanto abraçados, sem que notasse, um sorriso maligno brincou nos invertidos lábios de Shinji, e sua máscara de Hollow se formou involuntariamente na metade esquerda de seu rosto, e sua Zanpakutou foi parar em sua mão direita, apontando sua lâmina perigosamente para ela.

— Nanao-chan...

 **つづく** **continua...**


	20. Perdão

**Capítulo 20 – Perdão**

— Sakanade...

A Zanpakutou de Shinji foi liberada e sua lâmina se converteu, aproximando-se perigosamente da jovem Tenente, que ainda entorpecida pelo inocente abraço do qual desfrutava, nada percebeu. Os braços do loiro, que a segundos atrás a envolveram com proteção, agora estavam prestes a lhe tirar a vida. No rosto de Shinji, a máscara imponente do Faraó custava a se formar completamente, pois o Vizard lutava de todas as formas e em silenciosamente contra essa possessão maldita que ele não invocou. Não o deixaria vencer. Não machucaria a aparente mulher frágil que lhe abraçava com toda a ternura do mundo. Não... Ele definitivamente não iria permitir isso. Os olhos, agora dourados, oscilavam entre essas cores e sua cor original, expressando toda a luta que Shinji travava dentro de si mesmo. As escleras brancas estavam negras, e eu sei lá vão novamente para o branco, tamanha era a sua batalha interior. Com toda a força que possuía mentalmente, Hirako afastou Nanao de si, enquanto a assustada Shinigami olhou para ele incrédula, ao vê-lo com sua espada em punho e metade do seu rosto coberto pela máscara. Por um momento ela ficou paralisada e não conseguia dizer nada. Apenas sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava ajudar, mais do que isso, ela desejava ajudá-lo do fundo do seu coração. E com este pensamento, a morena saiu de seu Gigai e se colocou em uma posição defensiva. Shinji não conseguia dizer nada coerente. Derrubou a Sakanade, e levando as duas mãos ao topo de sua cabeça, ele se debatia como podia, gritando desesperado numa tentativa de recuperar o controle de sua mente. Nanao observava tudo tomada por um sentimento de revolta, pois não achava justo algo tão terrível assim estar acontecendo com alguém como ele por culpa de um canalha que não valia nada e só soube causar destruição e dor por onde passava. A consciência de Shinji oscilava entre poucos momentos de sanidade e o controle de seu Hollow. Quando focou os olhos em Nanao, um desespero maior tomou conta de si, e ele só conseguia gritar.

— Nanao-chan, saia daqui depressa! Fique longe de mim!

Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer antes de seus olhos serem completamente tingidos de preto e dourado, e a máscara do Faraó preencher o seu rosto por completo.

— Hirako-san... – Lamentou, mas estava decidida a fazer alguma coisa, e faria o que fosse preciso para pará-lo.

Pegou a Sakanade do chão, e emanando uma Reiatsu destrutiva, se aproximou como uma fera para cima da Tenente com a clara intenção de atacá-la com a espada. Fazendo um terrível esforço, Nanao desviou do ataque do Ex-Capitão, cuja velocidade fora inimaginável. Ela gastou muita energia somente para desviar daquela velocidade tremenda, ao passo que o golpe da espada destruiu um imenso bloco de concreto, quase atingindo suas próprias roupas. A morena cria piamente que não conseguiria desviar novamente, e que só havia uma coisa que ela poderia fazer naquele momento.

— Bakudou Número 61: Rikujōkōrō!

Os seis feixes de luz paralisaram o Vizard descontrolado e sua mão tremia para tentar atacar a Shinigami, que o olhava de longe aliviada, por ter pensado rápido e sua tentativa ter dado certo. Ele gritava e se debatia novamente, mas foi em vão, pois não conseguia se mover. Ela percebia que os olhos dele transmitiam uma raiva extrema, mas não eram os olhos dele. Eram os olhos de seu Hollow interior. Aquela criatura do mal que atormentava a mente e o coração de Shinji e não o deixava pensar, agir nem viver direito. Convicta de que ele era mais forte do que aquele ser maligno que se apossava de si, Nanao se colocou na frente de Hirako e pegou sua Zanpakutou do chão, colocando o objeto de volta na mão dele e unindo as duas na frente de seu tronco juntamente com suas próprias mãos, posicionando a lâmina da espada bem próxima ao seu próprio corpo. A partir daí uma luta mental começou enquanto a criatura tentava em vão se mexer, comprimida pelo poder do Kido.

— Hirako-san, eu confio em você. Acredito na sua força, e sei que irá vencer essa maldade dentro de você. Afaste esses sentimentos negativos da sua mente, e, acima de tudo, aceite quem você é agora e se perdoe. É apenas isso que você precisa fazer. Se perdoar... Se perdoar de uma culpa que você nunca teve e que não precisa carregar sozinho.

Aquelas palavras soaram como um filme na cabeça do loiro. Desde o acontecido, Shinji carregou uma terrível culpa dentro de seu coração. Um sentimento negativo contra ele mesmo, pois nunca se perdoou por ter cometido o erro grotesco de se deixar enganar pelo mau caráter que tinha como Tenente. Todos os dias ao acordar, ele repetia para si mesmo que nunca se perdoaria por tal engano. Não era por ele. Ele mesmo não importava. O motivo de sua angústia era ter envolvido outras pessoas no assunto que era somente responsabilidade sua, e esse era o motivo pelo qual ele não conseguia se perdoar. Não se considerava digno de nada, mas sentiu no íntimo de sua alma que o que Nanao dizia era mesmo verdade. A lâmina da Sakanade tremia frente ao tronco da Tenente, mas ela em momento algum sentiu medo. Confiava nele, e não sairia dali até que ele recuperasse completamente sua sanidade. Embora seu Hollow interior fizesse uma força gigantesca para tentar se libertar do Rikujōkōrō, os olhos dele se mantinham fixos nos olhos da linda morena. Olhos estes que ele apreciava com adoração desde que a conheceu, olhos estes que tinham uma cor linda e um poder sem igual de encantá-lo e deixar seu coração em paz. Estava perdido, desorientado até pouco tempo atrás, e mesmo ficar ao lado de seus amigos se tornou algo impossível. Mas tudo isso caiu por terra quando ele a conheceu a tão pouco tempo, como se aqueles olhos cor de lavanda funcionassem como um farol e iluminasse o caminho escuro por onde ele estava passando naquele momento. E foram nestes olhos que ele se guiou, liberando sua Reiatsu com toda a força que possuía dentro de seu ser, e sobrepujando o poder do Kido, ele se libertou, fazendo a lâmina de sua Zanpakutou tocar levemente o pescoço de Nanao, que sangrou de forma fraca. Aquela foi a primeira vez que a Tenente sentiu medo, mas em momento algum moveu sequer um passo dali. Prometeu a si mesma que se manteria firme, sem se importar com as consequências que isso poderia acarretar, e mesmo que tivesse que morrer tentando, ela preferia morrer junto dele. Quando os feixes do Rikujōkōrō se quebraram em pedaços, os olhos de Nanao foram tomados por lágrimas. Naquele momento ela pensou que seria o fim, e já previa seu corpo sendo retalhado pela Zanpakutou a sua frente. Fechou os olhos apertando-os com força já temendo o pior, mas os abriu de volta logo em seguida, ao ver que o pior não tinha de fato acontecido. O que ela viu foi vários pedaços da máscara de ossos se desfazerem frente a si, restando apenas uns poucos fragmentos acima dos olhos de Shinji, que permaneciam pretos e dourados.

Sem entender o que aconteceu, a Shinigami olhou bem ao redor e viu que ele mesmo rompeu a máscara com a ponta de sua espada, recuperando assim o controle sobre sua mente e suas ações. Sentindo uma tontura fora do comum, os olhos de Shinji se fecharam e ele caiu para a frente, fazendo seu rosto ficar a milímetros do rosto de Nanao, que ruborizada, sentiu sua respiração se misturar com a dele, e sem mais resistir, segurou os fios dourados com ambas as mãos e uniu seus lábios aos dele em um beijo doce, livre de qualquer medo ou hesitação. A Sakanade foi ao chão, e a mão que a segurava envolveu a fina cintura feminina de forma discreta e suave, e seu outro braço enlaçou os ombros da garota. Os lábios de Shinji estavam trêmulos e sua mente um caos, como se o seu cérebro tivesse sido partido em milhares de pedaços. Mas isso não importava naquela hora. Só o que importava era o agora. Aquele momento tão bonito que estava vivendo. O beijo de Nanao era inocente, puro e transmitia toda a transparência de sua alma. Suas línguas dançavam devagar e timidamente dentro de suas bocas como se estivessem explorando um território novo e desconhecido, mas não menos gostoso e quente. Seus corpos tremiam, seus corações estavam acelerados, e borboletas saltavam em seus estômagos. Era difícil de acreditar, mas tinham se apaixonado, e por um motivo muito simples: se aceitaram. Se separaram devagar com os rostos vermelhos e ofegantes, enquanto Nanao via o resto da máscara se desintegrar e os olhos do loiro voltarem a sua linda cor original.

— Você fica bem melhor assim.

— Mas o que... Exatamente nós fizemos agora? – Perguntou um pouco confuso.

— Que pergunta é essa? – Foi um beijo. – Respondeu direta, para a surpresa de Hirako.

— Você é sempre direta desse jeito?

— Sei lá. Mas você não entende o que aconteceu? Você conseguiu. Voltou a ter o controle sobre o Hollow dentro de você.

— É verdade... obrigado! – Exclamou agradecido, dando um súbito abraço na Shinigami, que corou de susto. — Foi graças a você. Você me mostrou a luz. Se não fosse por você... Acho que eu jamais teria conseguido.

Nanao sorriu ajeitando seus óculos. Aquele era um dos poucos momentos de sua vida em que ela se sentiu plenamente feliz, e tal coisa só foi possível ao lado de alguém que ela conheceu a praticamente um dia. Alguém que ela aprendeu a amar de forma quase instantânea, fato este que ela acabava de concluir naquele instante.

— Nossa, eu estou horrível. Sinto muito por ter ficado despido na sua frente durante esse tempo todo. Eu juro que não foi minha intenção. Estou morrendo de vergonha.

— E você acha que eu estou ofendida? – Disse na cara dura, lançando um olhar malicioso sobre ele, que virou a cabeça para o lado oposto dando um grande suspiro, querendo enfiar sua cabeça em um buraco de tanta vergonha.

Shinji se recompõe e Nanao volta para seu Gigai, e ambos seguem de volta para a mansão.

* * *

Paralelo a tudo o que acontecia com Shinji e Nanao, o dia seguia normalmente na escola de Ichigo. Mais um dia de aula começou sem grandes problemas. Ukitake podia jurar de pé junto que Kukkaku jamais iria colocar os pés de volta no colégio depois do acontecido no shopping, mas, para a sua surpresa, a morena apareceu na sala de aula no último instante antes de Misato chegar, criando um clima estranho entre os três, que se entreolharam incomodados. Considerando que o fato ocorreu fora das dependências do colégio e nada teve a ver com a aula em si, Misato nada pôde fazer, e Kukkaku assistiu a aula como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tudo aconteceu sem maiores problemas até a hora do recreio. Juushiro era tão gentil e educado com todos que a diretora do colégio pediu a ele que dedicasse um tempo de seu recreio para entreter as crianças do primário que estudavam do outro lado da enorme construção. Depois de procurar o platinado por todo o canto sem nenhum sucesso, a líder do Clã Shiba resolveu seguir o caminho mais simples: procurá-lo através de sua Reiatsu. Precisava falar com ele de qualquer jeito, e nada nem ninguém iria impedi-la de fazê-lo. Foi para o outro lado da escola e passeou os belos olhos verdes por todo o pátio. Por fim encontrou Ukitake sentado no chão no meio de uma roda cercado por crianças. Os pequenos jogavam uma bola pequena entre si, e o Capitão jogava com eles. Vez ou outra algum deles mexia em seus cabelos ou acertavam a bola na testa dele, mas o belo platinado respondia a tudo com o seu encantador sorriso, pois se já era gentil com todos, imagine com crianças.

Ao observar aquela cena, o coração de Kukkaku foi preenchido por um sentimento de paz e ternura que ela jamais experimentara em vida. Por mais que ela não desse o braço a torcer, Ukitake tinha todas as qualidades de um homem admirável. Ela sempre soube disso, mas preferiu colocar o maldito orgulho e a teimosia na frente do amor que sempre sentiu por ele. Parou a uma curta distância de onde eles estavam, e o semblante sorridente de Juushiro mudou instantaneamente para uma expressão séria e desgostosa ao perceber a presença da morena. Ela chegou perto e abaixou a cabeça fazendo uma breve reverência o chamando para conversar. Ele pediu licença aos menores e foi com ela para um lugar afastado do pátio, cercado por muros e bancos de concreto embutidos.

— O que veio fazer aqui? Como teve coragem de voltar para a escola depois do que você fez? – Perguntou com seriedade e num tom gélido e seco que chocou Kukkaku, que jamais imaginou que alguém como ele pudesse agir assim, ainda mais com ela própria, que sabia ser a dona de seu coração.

— É que... Bem ou mal somos obrigados a estudar aqui. E também...

— Você sabe que se fizesse o que fez no shopping dentro da escola você nem sequer iria poder entrar aqui, não sabe? – Ele a corta.

— Eu sei! E seria um grande favor para mim. Até parece que eu gosto dessa merda. A verdade é que eu preciso muito falar com você.

— Pensei ter sido bem claro contigo desde o acontecido no shopping que você e eu não temos mais nada a falar.

— Então por que me salvou daqueles idiotas? Se não quer mais me ver, não deveria ter tido todo o trabalho que teve só para me salvar.

— Isso é diferente. Senti que você estava em um perigo sério e chamava por mim. Independentemente de tudo que já me fez, prometi que te protegeria dentro do meu íntimo, mas pedi ao Kisuke que a deixasse ciente de que foi a última vez.

Kukkaku gelou. Nem parecia estar diante de Juushiro Ukitake. Sua voz saía fria e suas palavras carregadas de decepção. Era a primeira vez que o via agir desta maneira, e muito a entristeceu saber que ela mesma era a culpada por isso.

— Por que está falando assim comigo? Nem parece você.

— E o que você queria? Que eu rastejasse aos seus pés implorando pelo seu amor? Isso nunca. Esta estadia no mundo dos vivos serviu para esclarecer muitas coisas.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Convivermos aqui me fez enxergar o tipo de pessoa que você é.

— Ei! Espere um pouco... Como assim "que tipo de pessoa eu sou"?

— Quer que eu repita na sua cara? Pois então eu repito: é uma mulher fria, insensível, incapaz de sentir algo bom por alguém, e eu fui um muito cego por nunca ter percebido isso antes.

— Não! Está enganado! Não seja injusto!

— Injusto! Eu? E quantas vezes você foi injusta comigo? Quantas vezes me insultou e fez acusações terríveis das quais sabe bem que não sou culpado?

— Ukitake... Sei que tem todo o direito de me desprezar. Tudo o que disse é verdade, e não sabe como me arrependo. É por isso que... é por isso que... – Disse trêmula, esfregando as mãos suadas uma na outra, tentando conter o enorme nervoso que sentia em um esforço sobre-humano para completar a frase, engolindo todo o seu orgulho e teimosia. — Perdão!

O belo platinado abriu bem os ouvidos e arregalou seus orbes verdes brilhantes diante da última palavra dita pela exuberante morena, sem crer no que acabara de ouvir.

— Eu ouvi direito? A soberba líder do Clã Shiba acabou de dizer a palavra "perdão"? – Perguntou ainda embasbacado.

— Você ouviu muito bem. Não me faça repetir e nem me venha com ironias, porque não foi nada fácil para mim.

— Não sou homem de ironias! E se acha que vai zombar de mim de novo está muito enganada.

— As coisas não são assim. Não estou zombando de você. Eu estou aqui te pedindo perdão de coração aberto, por isso, não seja tão duro assim comigo.

— Você é a única culpada. Já estou farto de você, de suas grosserias, suas acusações, sua perseguição. Por que não me deixa em paz?

Cada palavra de Ukitake fez o coração de Kukkaku doer. A ficha caiu tarde demais, e como Yoruichi disse, ele jamais a aceitaria. Se controlando ao máximo para não chorar, engoliu o orgulho, a soberba, a teimosia, e todas as outras babaquices que a mantiveram longe de Juushiro durante tanto tempo, e declarou sem medo e sem rodeios.

— Só quero que saiba de uma coisa que sinto há muito tempo... Eu amo você.

A declaração repentina fez a alma de Ukitake tremer. Se a instantes atrás ele jamais cogitaria ouvir um pedido de perdão, uma declaração de amor então estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Mas ele estava magoado. Mais do que isso. Decepcionado, e não estava mais disposto a sofrer por causa dela, por isso, não podia ceder, não podia recuar, precisava se manter firme. E assim, com o maior pesar em seu coração, o platinado a questionou com frieza:

— Então agora você me ama? A anestesia que aqueles canalhas te deram afetou alguma coisa no seu cérebro?

— Não deboche de mim... Por favor. Não faz ideia do quanto me machuca...

O gentil Capitão estava nervoso. Parecia até que ela queria mesmo debochar da cara dele e no impulso se aproximou da mulher e a pegou pelos ombros confrontando-a sério.

— E você já parou para pensar em quantas vezes já me machucou? Em como o meu coração explodia em milhares de pedaços cada vez que você esfregava na minha cara o quanto me odiava? Tem noção de como me feriu? Não seja cínica! Já sofri demais por sua causa e estou muito cansado. Eu quero paz. Preciso de paz. É só o que eu te peço. Aceito suas desculpas, mas, pelo amor de Deus, some da minha vida!

Terminou de falar, e foi como se tirasse um peso de suas costas. Disse a ela tudo o que estava lhe afligindo, tudo aquilo que perturbava o seu coração por todas as vezes em que aguentava os insultos dela calado, sem merecer e sem saber que era correspondido por conta de uma teimosia estúpida.

— Já entendi. Você está se vingando de mim, não é isso?

— Não se trata disso. Eu jamais faria algo assim. A questão é que alguém como você, que só consegue sentir tesão ao receber um beijo de amor, é digna de pena.

Os olhos de Kukkaku se encheram de lágrimas dolorosas, e ela envolveu o rosto dele com ambas as mãos em uma tentativa desesperada de beijá-lo e mostrar a ele que estava enganado, mas ele rapidamente a repeliu, tirando as mãos dela de si.

— Não se atreva a fazer isso. Eu não quero ter mais nada a ver com você!

Saiu de lá deixando Kukkaku sozinha e arrasada enquanto densas nuvens invadiram o céu naquela hora. A bela morena caiu de joelhos no chão em um pranto doloroso e desesperado, seguido de um grito de dor de fazer partir o coração. Perto dali, Ukitake deu um forte soco em um muro, fazendo um buraco considerável no mesmo, apoiando a testa na parede e chorando em culpa pelo que fez, mas sabia que era o melhor que ele podia ter feito.

— Melhor assim, Ukitake... Vai ser melhor assim... – Lamentou desconsolado em seu pranto sofrido, voltando para a escola.

* * *

Enquanto isso, sozinhos no terraço, Byakuya e Orihime trocavam um gostoso e quente beijo apaixonado, onde Orihime, a cada segundo se lembrava do sonho para lá de picante que tivera com o moreno semanas atrás, antes mesmo do Capitão ir para o mundo dos vivos. Cada beijo que dava em Byakuya, cada carícia que dele recebia, apenas fazia a jovem sentir que tudo o que ele vivera em seu sonho era real. A sensação da pele em chamas, do coração palpitando, as mãos suadas e trêmulas, a intimidade pulsando de libido como ela nunca antes sentiu... Não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas aquelas imagens e sensações eram tão reais, que sua única vontade era realizar aqueles atos de paixão e luxúria com aquele homem lindo o mais rápido possível. Por vezes se sentiu uma depravada completa por pensar tais "coisas sujas", mas era normal em sua idade. Mas ela sentia coisas bem mais diferentes, mais profundas e intensas que nem mesmo em seu sonho mais louco com Ichigo ela foi capaz de sentir. Para Byakuya, aquilo também começava a ser torturante. Era um homem, e ficar com uma mulher sem passar de meros beijinhos como se fosse um adolescente apaixonado era um tanto frustrante para ele. A dias o moreno andou recorrendo a intensos banhos gelados para dar uma bela acalmada em toda aquela testosterona acumulada. Separaram-se devagar e se olharam com carinho até que o belo Capitão lembrou que precisavam conversar.

— Lembra que temos uma conversa pendente?

— É verdade. E o que você quer me dizer?

Pegou as mãos dela entre as suas com cuidado e a olhou firme antes de começar a falar.

— Como você bem sabe, eu sou um Shinigami e você uma humana, nós não pertencemos ao mesmo mundo. Então, fico pensando se o que estamos fazendo, no final, se tratar de uma grande loucura. – Falou diretamente, algo que faz parte de seu jeito de ser.

— Está dizendo que se arrependeu de ter ficado comigo é isso? – A sensível garota disse já com os olhos marejados.

— Não é isso linda! – Negou imediatamente, já secando as lágrimas que ainda nem sequer tinham caído. — Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Unhum... – Balançou a cabeça em afirmação ainda chorosa.

— Você nunca teve medo de mim?

— Medo? Acha que se eu tivesse medo estaria nos seus braços agora?

— Então... isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim?

— Muito! Não faz ideia do quanto.

— Porquê?

— Seu jeito gélido, sua postura indiferente, sua aparência de príncipe e seus modos nobres. Sua frieza é tão encantadora. Você tem um charme tão especial. É completamente diferente do Ichigo.

— Está me comparando ao Kurosaki? – Disse ao fechar o cenho e arquear uma sobrancelha, fazendo Orihime corar.

— HAHAHAHAHA! – Ela riu histérica dando vários tapas no forte ombro masculino. — De maneira alguma eu iria comparar vocês dois. Esqueça o que eu disse! Sou mesmo uma tonta e falo besteira sem pensar! Hahahaha! – Continuava rindo, tentando amenizar a burrada que tinha dito.

— Isso não importa. O problema é que cedo ou tarde eu vou ter que voltar para a Soul Society. E quando isso acontecer...

— Não vamos mais poder nos ver, não é isso? – Perguntou receosa, piscando bem os grandes olhos acinzentados.

— É que... – Ele baixou o olhar evitando encará-la. — É basicamente isso.

— Isso te preocupa? Por que vamos nos preocupar com o amanhã que ainda não chegou? Anime-se. O importante é viver o agora. Lembre-se disso. Vamos viver o agora e quanto o amanhã, a gente resolve quando ele chegar. – Disse em tom de cumplicidade piscando para ele.

Kuchiki ficou impressionado com a maturidade de Orihime, mas se sentiu um completo canalha por ter se envolvido com uma jovem humana, que ele cria piamente ainda ser virgem, e deixa-la apaixonada sem perceber que a deixaria sozinha quando tivesse que voltar ao seu mundo.

— O que foi, Kuchiki-san? Ficou tão pensativo de repente.

— Não foi nada. – Disse tranquilo dando um forte abraço na amada.

— Nossa! É melhor voltarmos para dentro do colégio. Olhe para o céu! Vai chover forte a qualquer momento.

Byakuya concluiu o mesmo e ambos entraram. Cinco minutos depois uma forte chuva começou a cair.

* * *

Ainda ajoelhada no mesmo lugar, Kukkaku recebia sobre si a água que caía do céu sem piedade. Seu uniforme escolar estava encharcado, e o corpete verde que usava por baixo já podia ser visto com perfeição. Porém, ela não se importava com nada disso. Estava desolada. Parecia que todo o seu ser havia sido esmagado. Estava paralisada, e lágrimas não paravam de cair de seus agora mórbidos olhos verdes. Eles perderam o brilho, a razão, como se todo o seu mundo agora se resumisse a um buraco negro e profundo de onde ela jamais seria capaz de sair. Depois de algum tempo naquele estado, Kukkaku levantou um pouco o rosto ao notar a silhueta de alguém se aproximando. A pessoa em questão parou na frente dela com um grande guarda-chuva, a amparando da água ao mesmo tempo em que estendia a sua mão. Levantou mais o rosto ao ver que se tratava de um belo homem de aparência jovem trajando o uniforme escolar com um sobretudo preto por cima. O loiro de olhos azuis e pegou pela mão e a levantou, ainda que contra a vontade da mesma. Sem dizer nada, a conduziu até um dos ginásios do colégio, que naquela hora costumava ficar vazio. Ela sentou em um dos bancos e ele foi até o vestiário onde pegou algumas toalhas. Voltou em seguida, e com todo o respeito, começou a secar Kukkaku, colocando a outra toalha sobre a cabeça dela.

— Não devia ficar na chuva desse jeito. Pode pegar uma pneumonia. – Disse ele ao terminar de secar a moça. — Você precisa tomar algo quente. Vou trazer alguma coisa quentinha para você beber, por favor, não saia daqui.

E com este nobre pensamento, o rapaz foi procurar uma máquina de café, que bem sabia que teria uma ali, mas não sem antes vestir a moça desconhecida com seu próprio sobretudo. Ainda muito abalada, a Shiba não conseguia dizer nada, mas ficou comovida com a atitude do moço, que a ajudou de forma respeitosa sem nem mesmo a conhecer. O belo loiro volta com dois capuccinos e oferece um deles a ela de forma gentil.

— Olha, eu sei que é triste, que é duro, mas o amor é muito complicado. Eu sei bem como é a dor de um amor não correspondido, como é levar um fora de quem se ama, mas não se sinta tão mal. Pode parecer que seu mundo acabou, mas um dia a dor passa, ou pelo menos, ameniza. Desculpa estar falando um monte de coisas no seu ouvido, mas acho um crime uma garota tão linda assim estar destruída desse jeito. A propósito, meu nome é Kira Izuru. Aproveite bem o seu café.

A morena olhou bem para a bebida e com certa dificuldade conseguiu tomar alguns goles. Um pouco mais calma, Kukkaku finalmente pôde dizer alguma coisa.

— Obrigada... Pela ajuda. – Murmurou baixinho, atraindo a atenção do loiro, que já tinha terminado o seu café.

— Não precisa agradecer. Dá para ver de longe que o seu mal é dor de amor, por isso, se quiser desabafar, vá em frente, pois partilhamos da mesma dor.

— Eu sou mesmo muito desgraçada! Eu sou a única culpada por estar assim agora. Durante anos neguei a mim mesma e não queria aceitar o que eu sentia. Que eu estava apaixonada pelo homem mais gentil do planeta. Quis camuflar esse amor em um ódio que nunca existiu, e por várias vezes eu o maltratei e falei na cara dele que o odiava. Agora que eu finalmente compreendi o quão imbecil eu fui, ele me despreza e não quer me ver nem pintada.

— Entendo sua situação. Sei muito bem como é tentar transformar o amor em outro sentimento. Dá para lidar com isso até certo ponto, mas depois que trocamos um beijo com a pessoa amada, que nos sentimos unidos a ela de alguma forma, sentimos seu gosto, seu interior... tudo se torna mais difícil. Acredite, eu sei.

— Você está certo. Depois que nos beijamos foi como se um gatilho tivesse sido disparado, como se eu não conseguisse mais viver sem seus beijos, sem tê-lo ao meu lado, sentí-lo perto de mim.

— Meu caso é igual. Estava tudo bem até ela me beijar... E me confundir com outra pessoa, com o pior dos seres.

— Caramba...

— Mas tenha fé. Pelo que eu entendi vocês dois se amam. E do mesmo jeito que você assumiu o que sente, esteja certa de que ele irá reconsiderar. Basta dar tempo ao tempo e a paz que ele precisa.

— Obrigada por suas palavras. Acho que já me sinto melhor graças a você. Mas me conte mais sobre o seu caso de amor.

— Nunca foi um caso. Eu apenas me apaixonei pela pessoa errada. O típico caso de amor não correspondido pela melhor amiga que se dedica a amar um crápula que traiu a todos, inclusive a ela mesma.

— Que situação terrível... Você é Kira Izuru, não é?

— Eu sou Shiba Kukkaku. Muito obrigada por me animar.

— Não seja por isso. Você vai voltar para a aula?

— De jeito nenhum! Ainda mais neste estado.

— Se quiser posso te acompanhar até sua casa.

— Não quero te incomodar com isso, mas podemos passar por dentro do colégio.

Eles passaram pela parte interna da construção e ao chegarem próximos a sala dos professores, ambos deram de cara com Misato sentada no sofá e Ukitake no chão. A professora afagava com carinho as lisas madeixas prateadas em consolo ao Capitão, que chorava como uma criança no colo de sua Sensei. A dupla parou diante da cena e eles observaram de canto na porta. Kira ficou pasmo ao ver tal coisa e reparou que Kukkaku se controlava para não chorar novamente. Com rapidez ele compreendeu a situação. Não podia negar que Juushiro tinha bom gosto, já que a morena era um mulherão, mas o próprio loiro bem sabia que aparência era o de menos. Ela observou com atenção a dor e o sofrimento de seu amado e mais uma vez praguejou o fato de ser a única culpada por tudo aquilo.

— Vamos, Juushiro-kun. Não fique assim. Você é um homem incrível. A pessoa mais gentil e bondosa que eu já conheci. Dá para ver que ama aquela moça de verdade, então dê a ela o seu perdão. Eu sei que no seu coração não há lugar para nenhum sentimento ruim.

— Sensei... – Disse em meio aos soluços. — Não é tão simples. Aconteceram muitas coisas. E além do mais... nunca daria certo. – Concluiu ao ficar de joelhos de frente para a educadora.

— Fica calmo, tá? Acalma esse coraçãozinho e dê tempo para si mesmo. Verá que tudo vai se resolver. Sabe que gosto de ti como um irmão querido e quero que seja feliz. – Disse a mulher, dando um inocente beijo na testa do platinado, que levantou e saiu de repente, dando de cara com Izuru e Kukkaku, que não tiveram tempo de fugir antes. Juushiro olhou incrédulo para a amada, que não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

— Você...

— Não é o que está pensando! Eu não o segui. Juro que passamos por aqui por um mero acaso

— Eu não estou falando nada. – Respondeu derrotado.

— Apenas escute o que eu direi agora, e depois disso eu juro que vou deixá-lo em paz para sempre, se você quiser.

Ele a olhou indiferente, mas permaneceu parado, disposto a ouvir o que tinha a dizer.

— Lembra de quando estávamos na loja do Urahara e nos atracamos no quarto da Yoruichi? Naquela hora, quando eu estava em cima de você... Tive uma vontade absurda de te beijar, dizer para você tudo que eu venho guardando todo esse tempo. Se Yoruichi não tivesse chegado eu teria feito uma loucura contigo. Sentir o seu corpo colado ao meu, aquele calor insuportável invadindo o meu corpo, a proximidade dos seus lábios na minha boca... Você tinha me deixado louca.

— E sabe o que eu senti naquela hora? Tive vontade de te abraçar para que você sentisse que estaria protegida. Unir meus lábios aos teus para que pudesse sentir todo o amor que eu guardo por ti dentro do meu coração. Mas você preferiu me insultar como sempre fazia, e se não tivesse sido tão traidora consigo mesma, não estaríamos nesta situação agora. Pode até ser que sinta algo por mim, pode ser uma paixão momentânea ou uma mera atração física, mas não é amor. Kira-kun, por favor, cuide dela. – Disse convicto ao se afastar.

O loiro não entendeu absolutamente nada, e Kukkaku olhou envergonhada para Misato, que tinha bastante receio da mulher. A morena se aproximou da professora e se curvou, fato este que deixou tanto ela quanto Kira surpresos.

— Perdão! – Exclamou arrependida. — Eu me sinto profundamente envergonhada pela forma como agi com a senhora. Pensei que entre você e o Ukitake houvesse algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso, por isso eu agi por ciúme e cheguei até a te agredir.

— Não se preocupe com isso. O mais importante é reconhecer seus erros, e para fazer o que fez agora é necessária muita coragem. Você errou em não dizer a ele como se sentia desde o início, e agora ele não acredita mais em você, mas fique calma. É como eu disse. No coração do Juushiro-kun não há lugar para rancores. Levante a cabeça e pense positivo. Verá que o tempo resolverá todos os problemas entre vocês.

Shiba agradeceu à professora bastante emocionada. Estava muito arrependida por ter feito tanto mal e ferido tanto o homem que amava até o ponto em que ele pegou aversão a ela. Izuru ofereceu para levar a morena para casa, mas ela gentilmente recusou, e o Capitão ficou pelo colégio fazendo algo importante.

* * *

No fim do dia, Shinji e Nanao voltaram para a mansão. Byakuya, Ukitake e Izuru já haviam voltado. Os dois pararam diante da porta e se olharam por alguns momentos antes de entrarem. O loiro reparou em um pequeno ferimento no pescoço da Shinigami e olhou preocupado.

— Que foi isso? Não me diga que... fui eu que fiz isso?

— É... mas não se preocupe com isso. Já está tudo bem e é isso que importa.

— Não está bem! Eu me sinto péssimo só por ter feito um arranhão em você. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

Nanao mais uma vez fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, e Shinji pensou que iria apanhar de novo ao vê-la assim.

— Se falar isso na minha frente de novo eu juro que te encho de porrada!

— Tudo bem! Tudo bem! – Ele disse vencido, balançando ambas as mãos abertas. — Já entendi que não posso mais falar mal de mim mesmo na sua frente. Mas é que tem algo me intrigando que eu ainda não consegui entender.

— E o que é?

— É que você me beijou. Por que fez isso? – Perguntou direto.

— Você também me beijou de volta. – Ela retrucou fingindo estar irritada.

— Gosta de mim? – Ele foi direto novamente.

— E você gosta? – Rebateu a pergunta.

— Eu perguntei primeiro.

— Idiota.

— Me dá um abraço? – Disse Hirako, abrindo os braços para ela.

— Você é mesmo um idiota! – Declarou envergonhada ao abraça-lo. Ele fez um carinho nos cabelos presos e o coração dela tremia de embaraço, embora adorasse estar junto dele. — Vamos entrar?

Ambos entraram na mansão e deram de cara com Ukitake, Byakuya e Kyoraku. O resto do pessoal estava em seus quartos, todos descansando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Shinji ficou muito surpreso ao ver Byakuya, pois apenas lembrava dele como um pirralho mimado e engomadinho.

— Kuchiki Byakuya! Impressionante como os séculos não apagaram esse ar de superioridade excessiva da sua cara.

— Hirako Shinji... vejo que o Ex-Capitão da Quinta Divisão tem uma língua muito afiada. Não me lembro de você naquela época, mas pelo visto o ar de relaxamento em você não mudou nada.

— Bem que eu percebi que essa mansão cheia de frescura só podia ser coisa sua mesmo.

— Chega dessa conversa estranha. Você sabe que viver da forma como vive viola violentamente as regras estabelecidas pela Soul Society.

— "Viver da forma como vivo"? Se refere aos meus poderes Hollow? Pois saiba que o galãzinho está muito mal informado. Eu _nunca_ pedi pra ser transformado nisso, meu amigo. E o que quer que eu faça? Que me mate?

— Não. Mas também não podemos permitir que aberrações como você e seus amiguinhos andem soltos por aí.

— Espere aí... você disse "aberrações"? – O loiro se aproximou do moreno visivelmente incomodado com a palavra infeliz usada pelo Capitão e o encarou seriamente. — Pois escute aqui, Kuchiki, o que é uma aberração pra você? Acha que quis ser vítima de uma experiência traiçoeira feita por um desgraçado qualquer e obrigado a viver como se o errado fosse eu? Detesto esse seu puritanismo ridículo que usa como uma capa para a sua hipocrisia.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Está querendo tirar o corpo fora, Hirako? Sabe perfeitamente que um Shinigami possuir poderes de um Hollow não é algo aceito pela Soul Society. Isso viola completamente as regras que...

— Deixa de ser ridículo! Regras, regras, REGRAS! Pro diabo você e suas malditas regras! Qual a parte da história de que _nós_ fomos as vítimas você não entende? Acha que não sei de suas escapadas, Kuchiki? Até no mundo dos vivos somos bem informados. Você quebrou suas próprias regras por duas vezes e se casou com uma pobre coitada de Rukongai. Você muda suas regras de acordo com sua vantagem. Bela lição de nobreza e honestidade. Agora não venha me dizer que todos são obrigados a seguir as regras ao pé da letra, seu hipócrita de merda!

— Quem pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Você não é ninguém para me acusar. Você não sabe como as coisas aconteceram na minha vida, então não se atreva a me julgar!

— Vê se cala essa boca, Kuchiki. Deixe de falar tanta merda. Eu já era um Capitão quando você ainda usava fraldas! Você também não sabe de nada a meu respeito, então faça o favor de engolir seus comentários soberbos. Nanao-chan, vou sair agora mesmo desse antro de falsidade. Não se preocupe, eu vou te procurar de novo.

— Ah ah... Hirako-kun soltou o verbo desta vez... – Kyoraku comentou, fazendo todos olharem para ele.

Shinji saiu de lá, deixando Nanao e os outros sem entender nada, e Byakuya com uma tremenda dor de cabeça por ser taxado de hipócrita na frente dos dois Capitães veteranos sem nem mesmo ter tido a oportunidade de dar a última palavra. O Vizard foi para um de seus lugares preferidos: o alto de um prédio qualquer. Sacou a Sakanade e com ela abriu um portal que o levou diretamente a Soul Society, mais precisamente ao portão principal do quartel da Primeira Divisão. Andou até entrar no recinto, colocando-se firme antes de entrar para fazer o que já deveria ter feito há tempos.

— Agora somos só você e eu, Velho Yamamoto.

 **つづく** **continua...**

Nossa... Shinji e Nanaooooooo AMOOOOOOO! Adoro esse casal, e espero que tenham curtido também.

Ukilindo pisou bonito na Kukkaku. É o preço que se paga pelas más escolhas. Ela fez tanto cú doce que o lindo se cansou, e agora ela vai ter que rebolar pra conquistar o platinado divo de volta. Kira-kun! Você é tudooooo mesmo kkkkkkkkkk É... Bya divo precisa pegar a Hime urgentemente pra ver se para de falar merda kkkkkkkkkk


	21. Aflição

**Capítulo 21 – Aflição**

Os passos precisos podiam ser ouvidos de longe. A sola do finíssimo sapato social batendo no chão de madeira fazia um barulho considerável, e logo Shinji estava bem próximo do escritório do Comandante do Gotei 13. Mas para chegar ao seu objetivo final, ele precisaria passar antes pela sala de Sasakibe, e era exatamente lá que o loiro se encontrava naquele momento, onde rapidamente foi questionado pelo Tenente sobre a sua presença inadequada ali.

— Ei! Quem é você? O que faz aqui usando essas roupas e esse sapato? Sabe que não pode usar sapatos dentro deste recinto! – Esbravejou, enquanto Shinji revirava os olhos, balançando a cabeça em negativa e cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos.

— Blá blá blá! Qual é o seu problema, guardinha? Estou aqui para falar com o velho Yamamoto, portanto suma.

— Mas que abusado! Fique sabendo que eu não sou um "guardinha". Eu sou o Tenente da Primeira Divisão e o braço direito do Comandante Yamamoto e você não passa de um intruso vestindo trapos e não vou permitir que invada a sala do meu Capitão.

— Tra... Trapos? Fique sabendo que no mundo dos vivos eu estou é muito bem vestido, portanto suma, _Tenente_! – Debochou.

Parou sua breve discussão e invadiu a sala de Yamamoto seguido por Sasakibe, que tentou impedir em vão que ele entrasse. O velho Shinigami ficou gélido ao ver o Ex-Capitão diante de si, pois jamais imaginou vê-lo de novo, já que para ele, os Vizards tinham virado Hollows e exterminados por alguns Shinigami. Mero engano...

— Hirako Shinji...

— Há quanto tempo, Comandante? – Falou em um tom irônico.

— Inacreditável... como é possível que esteja vivo?

— Eu tive a sorte de contar com alguns amigos quando você e aqueles miseráveis da Central 46 ordenaram o nosso extermínio.

— Não foi bem assim. Eu não ordenei nada disso. A central 46 foi que...

— Não me venha com historinhas agora. Todo mundo sabe que a Central 46 é um bando de babacas que durante anos foram manipulados pelas ilusões ridículas do Aizen. E qual foi a sua agora? Resolveu mandar um Capitão e Tenentes atrás de mim?

— Então aquela Reiatsu dupla da qual fui relatado...

— Era eu. O monstro horrendo com Reiatsu de um Shinigami e poderes de Hollow.

— Mas se você está aqui, o que aconteceu com o Capitão Kira e os outros?

— Nada. Eles estão na mansão do Kuchiki.

— Entendo. Já que é assim, eu não entendo o motivo dessa sua visita.

— Deixe a mim e aos meus amigos em paz. Não mande ninguém atrás de nós, pois não representamos ameaça alguma a vocês. A menos... é claro, se alguém quiser nos atacar. – Concluiu ao virar as costas para sair.

— Espere, Hirako!

— Hã? – Voltou a virar-se.

— Você gostaria de voltar para a Soul Society e reassumir o comando da Divisão Cinco?

Shinji estreitou o olhar e deu voltas ao redor dele mesmo, procurando algo nas paredes, chão ou teto.

— Isso é algum tipo de piada? Cadê a câmera escondida?

— Não é nenhuma piada. Eu estou falando sério.

Hirako olhou bem para o velho com uma viva cara de espanto e começou a gargalhar alto, levando as mãos ao estômago devido à falta de ar de tanto que riu, fazendo o idoso Shinigami arquear uma das suas enormes sobrancelhas.

— Você andou bebendo? A velhice te afetou a níveis extremos? Usou drogas, ou andou usando o mesmo crack que o Tite Kubo?

— Eu vou ignorar a sua falta de conduta e reafirmar o que disse.

— Peso na consciência, Yamamoto? Acha que restituir o posto que me é de direito vai me premiar em alguma coisa? Que voltar a ser chamado de "Capitão Hirako" vai apagar tudo de ruim que aconteceu a mim e aos meus amigos? Pois não vai! Então pegue a sua oferta e enfie onde quiser. Isso era tudo que eu tinha a dizer.

Saiu de lá um tanto aliviado e voltou ao mundo dos vivos, onde andaria alegremente para aquele que, apesar de humilde, era o seu verdadeiro lar: o velho armazém abandonado onde aprendeu a viver com seus amigos.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Rangiku acabara de tomar um banho bem gelado, e nua como estava, se jogou na cama. Sua cabeça estava confusa, e o motivo de tal confusão se chamava Kira Izuru. Ela não entendia o porquê, mas desde que trocaram aquele beijo no quarto do Capitão e ela pôde sentir sua pele suada queimando de encontro a sua, e como todo o seu corpo tremeu e se arrepiou enquanto ele a beijava aquela lembrança começou a atormentá-la. Há dias, longos dias, os tenebrosos pesadelos que tinha com Ichimaru Gin se converteram a pensamentos nada limpos ou inocentes com o loiro. Só de lembrar do gosto dos lábios dele nos seus já fazia seu corpo ferver de tesão. Não fazia ideia sobre desde quando se sentia assim, e também não sabia mais de que forma passou a ver seu bom amigo ou mesmo o que sentia por ele. Mas que adoraria repetir aquele beijo, disso ela não tinha a menor dúvida. Pensar nessas coisas já tinha virado rotina, e antes que percebesse, seus dedos estavam dentro de sua própria intimidade em chamas, e ela gritou descontrolada ao se debater com a sensação de um orgasmo súbito.

— Merda! O que foi que eu fiz? Devo estar ficando louca mesmo... E eu tinha acabado de tomar um banho... Que situação mais deprimente. Que pessoa mais patética eu sou. – Condenou a si mesma. — Já está ficando ridículo. Acho que preciso de um vibrador decente ou vou pirar de verdade.

Foi ao banheiro e se lavou, depois disso, vestiu uma confortável calça de moletom e uma blusa de meia manga em um tom rosa claro, e era assim que queria dormir aquela noite. Estava com sede e resolveu descer até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água, mas não percebeu que a campainha tocou, e ao chegar ao topo da escada, ela teve uma visão inusitada do hall de entrada. Izuru recebia a visita de Kukkaku, que gentilmente foi até lá para devolver seu sobretudo.

— Não precisava ter se incomodado.

— Não foi incômodo nenhum. Você me ajudou quando eu estava na pior. Obrigada por ter me emprestado sua roupa. Eu estou verdadeiramente agradecida pelo que fez por mim hoje. Mas é melhor eu ir embora logo. Não quero que o Ukitake me veja aqui. As coisas podem ficar muito piores, e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado pela sua atenção por ter vindo devolver meu sobretudo. Se cuida.

— Você também. E obrigada de novo.

Kukkaku deu um inocente beijo no rosto do loiro, que corou com a fofa timidez que ostenta. Shiba vai embora e Rangiku volta para o seu quarto desolada, jogando-se novamente na cama quando, lágrimas invadem seu lindíssimo rosto sem que ela permita.

— Maldição! Por que esse choro? Por que eu estaria incomodada? Kira e eu somos apenas amigos. Então por que? Por que eu me sinto assim? Por que me incomodo tanto ao vê-lo perto de outra mulher? Que merda é essa, afinal?

Desistiu do choro, desistiu de entender. Levantou, sacudiu os cabelos e secou as lágrimas, deitando novamente para desfrutar de uma noite de descanso que ela rezava para que fosse tranquila...

* * *

 **[Cerca de duas semanas depois...]**

A equipe do Capitão Kira resolveu permanecer no mundo dos vivos por mais algum tempo. Izuru pediu isso ao Comandante Yamamoto por achar necessário verificar algumas coisas na escola de Ichigo. Tais coisas se resumiam aos mistérios com relação aos aparecimentos cada vez mais constantes e intensos de Hollows na cidade.

Em seu apartamento no centro da cidade, Ishida descansava em sua cama. Não era tão pequena quanto uma cama de solteiro, mas também não era enorme como uma de casal. Não sabia exatamente o que fazia em casa naquela hora, pois geralmente ele costumava a treinar no fim do dia. Trajeto nada mais do que uma boxer tão azul quanto seus olhos, o belo moreno retirou seus óculos e afundou o rosto no colchão ao deitar de bruços. Não tinha ânimo o bastante para mais uma vez ir até seu local favorito de treino e insistir em algo que ele sabia ser inútil. Não recuperaria seus poderes e isso era fato. Ele não possuía requisitos para isso a menos que fosse ajudado por outra pessoa, e ele tinha que aceitar isso.

Mas aceitar a ajuda de uma Shinigami fiel ao responsável pela sua atual situação era outra história... porém, a aflição do Quincy não era exatamente por ela ser uma Shinigami e supostamente sua inimiga. O real fato era que Nemu o deixava... Nervoso. Não por causar raiva, mas sim por ela ser diferente de todas as garotas que ele já viu em sua curta vida. Claro que já teve suas pretendentes e alguns namorinhos na escola, afinal, ele é um rapaz lindo e cheio de talentos, o que faz dele um jovem bastante cobiçado pelas estudantes. Sua primeira vez fora acerca de quase dois anos com uma garota mais velha do que ele. Ela já estava no último ano. E após a formatura, a moça foi estudar em uma faculdade no exterior, deixando Ishida sozinho e desejando que ele partisse para outra. Desde então ele vem se dedicando unicamente aos estudos e suas obrigações como um Quincy.

Resolveu não se preocupar mais com isso, mas Nemu o deixava perturbado. Sua beleza fora do comum, os fartos e provavelmente belos e deliciosos seios, suas curvas chamativas, seus lindos olhos, que apesar de inexpressivos e frios, traziam um ar de mistério que ele achava assustadoramente sexy, seu rosto lindo e, principalmente, aqueles lábios rosadinhos e bem desenhados o encantaram desde o primeiro momento, desde que o canalha do Mayuri mandou a Tenente o atacar na covardia, e o fato de ela lhe ser grata o encantou ainda mais. Lembrar de que teve para si aqueles lábios, mesmo que por alguns segundos, fazia o corpo inteiro de Uryuu reagir envolto por um prazer inimaginável. Mas porque ela o beijou? Estaria ela gostando dele? Era um pensamento que não saía de sua cabeça.

Atormentado, o rapaz levantou e vestiu uma camisa social lilás claro, uma calça preta e sapatos marrons. Resolveu sair para espairecer um pouco, pois não conseguiria dormir de qualquer maneira. Decidiu ir até uma loja de conveniência onde compraria macarrão instantâneo em copo para a semana toda entre outras besteiras. Ao andar pelas ruas da noite de Karakura, o gênio vê algo que seria quase improvável, se ele realmente não estivesse vendo. Nemu andava na calçada do lado e direção oposta à de Ishida. É claro que vê-la na rua à noite despertou sua curiosidade mais profunda, e outro fato ainda mais absurdo apareceu ao olhar para a direção oposta: o prédio enorme que invadiu seus belos olhos azuis... o luxuoso Hospital comandado pelo seu pai. Resolveu seguir a moça por achar aquilo tudo muito inusitado. Ishida ficou pasmo ao ver que a Tenente entrou mesmo no hospital e sua curiosidade só aumentava. Agora, o jovem estava cada vez mais decidido a descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Seguiu a morena até o andar mais alto, onde a mesma foi atrás do dono do hospital pela segunda vez.

Sem saber que seria incomodado, o charmoso médico vivia dias de intensa melancolia desde a sua noite com Yoruichi. Não importa quanto tempo passasse ele não esquecia, não conseguiria esquecer. Absolutamente tudo lembrava aquela morena fogosa que lhe roubou seus pensamentos e também seu coração. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada, comer direito, e até mesmo trabalhar estava sendo um inferno. Por vezes bebia para tentar esquecer, mas quando a ressaca passava ele via que nada tinha mudado e se auto repreendia por ser um idiota ao encher a cara, pensando que assim resolveria alguma coisa. Toda aquela aflição estava comprometendo o seu trabalho, pois ele não tinha cabeça para executar sequer uma cirurgia. Se jogou para trás em sua confortável cadeira reclinável em sinal de derrota, desesperado por não saber nada dela, não saber onde poderia encontrá-la. Ele apenas sabia seu nome e nada mais. Yoruichi... e era esse nome que ele suspirava, gemia e venerava. Seu descanso depressivo foi interrompido quando Ryuuken ouviu alguém bater na porta de sua sala.

— Entre!

O belo Ishida ficou pasmo ao ver Nemu diante dele novamente. Pensou ter sido claro com ela, mas a moça era persistente. Uryuu ficou atônito ao ouvir a voz do pai e esperou que Nemu fechasse a porta para que ele fosse ouvir o que diziam. Não era de sua natureza fazer tal coisa, mas aquela situação era, no mínimo, estranha. Ele ouviu com atenção quando eles começaram a conversa.

— Você de novo, garota? Se voltou para falar do Uryuu...

— Não senhor. Apenas vim fazer uma pergunta que anda me deixando bastante confusa: se o senhor se nega a restaurar os poderes do seu filho então porque o tem ajudado em segredo? – Ela disse direta.

Os olhos azuis do moreno se arregalaram do lado de fora da sala enquanto o platinado era pego de surpresa pela indagação da Shinigami.

— De onde tirou tamanha estupidez? Eu não faço a menor ideia sobre o que você está falando. – Ele negou prontamente.

— Não minta. Por diversas vezes quando o Ishida-san treinava ele estava vulnerável a ser atacado por algum Hollows, e quando isso acontecia a criatura era derrotada de forma imediata por um feixe de luz azul que eu não sabia de onde vinha.

Uryuu mais uma vez arregalou os cintilantes olhos, e não foi difícil para ele entender o que a Tenente queria dizer.

— Aquilo eram Flechas Kojaku. Era você quem acabava com os Hollows. Se quer ajudar o seu filho, porque não o faz abertamente?

— Tem toda a razão. – Concordou vencido. — Você só se enganou em um ponto: para mim, uma flecha já é mais do que o bastante para acabar com Hollows ridículos.

— O senhor é muito contraditório.

— Como disse?

— É isso mesmo. Por um lado se nega por completo a restaurar os poderes do Ishida-san, mas pelo outro sempre o salva. Se detesta tanto ser um Quincy, então porque não devolve os poderes ao seu filho para que ele possa se defender por conta própria? Não parece uma solução bem mais prática onde ambos sairiam ganhando?

— Você é mesmo bastante persistente, não é, Shinigami? Quantas vezes direi a você que se o Uryuu quiser algo de mim ele terá que me procurar? Não quero que sua namoradinha venha interceder por ele. E esta é a minha última palavra.

— Faça como quiser, mas tomara que quando resolver agir não seja tarde demais. – A gélida Tenente deu o assunto como terminado ao se aproximar da porta.

— Espere! – Ele a deteve. — Por acaso você conhece uma Shinigami chamada Yoruichi Shihoin? – Questionou direto, para a surpresa de Nemu e mais ainda de Ishida, que não entendeu nada do lado de fora.

— Yoruichi Shihoin: Uma Shinigami do Gotei 13. Ex-Capitã da Divisão Dois. Vive atualmente no mundo dos vivos. Por mais de cem anos ela reside na loja de Kisuke Urahara, seu amigo íntimo de longa data. – Relatou tudo sem parar de falar como se fosse uma máquina, e Ryuuken escreveu tudo em um papel sobre sua mesa, ainda espantado com a atitude dela.

Uryuu desviou da porta e Nemu saiu seguindo na direção oposta. Ele estava desolado, arrasado e não conseguia assimilar tudo o que tinha ouvido. Seguiu a passos largos pelo corredor atrás da Tenente, pois a mesma lhe devia, e muito, uma explicação. Foi direto para o primeiro andar onde a viu passar em direção à saída. A morena andava ao lado do estacionamento do edifício e Ishida a confrontou. Pegou o braço dela e a arrastou com força para o interior do estacionamento, a imprensando sem dó contra a lateral de um dos carros.

— O que significou aquilo lá em cima? Que merda foi aquela de ir atrás do meu pai? O que você tem a ver com ele? – Perguntou furioso, prendendo a mulher contra o veículo ao pressioná-la pelos ombros.

— Ishida-san? Você ouviu tudo? Como soube que eu estava aqui? – Questionou surpresa.

— Não me responda com outra pergunta! Eu não quero ter nada a ver com Ishida Ryuuken! – Rebateu ainda mais irritado e aos gritos.

— Fica calmo! – Exclamou nervosa, empurrando o rapaz para longe, mas não controlou a sua força ao fazê-lo, e Ishida foi jogado com violência contra uma das pilastras da construção, perdendo os sentidos ao bater a cabeça.

Nemu arregalou os verdes olhos e se arrependeu na mesma hora de tê-lo empurrado. Não tinha discernimento sobre algumas coisas, e controlar sua própria força física era uma delas. Rapidamente ela sentou no chão e amparou o corpo do Quincy em seu colo. Olhou com ternura para o belo rosto masculino e envolveu sua face cuidadosamente com ambas as mãos. Pensou no que estava sentindo, em tudo o que se passava em seu coração naquele momento. Vê-lo desmaiado e tão indefeso a transmitiu um sentimento de candura. E todos os sentimentos bons que a Shinigami experimentou nos últimos tempos era graças a ele. Por isso mesmo precisava agradecer, precisava ajudá-lo... precisava amá-lo...

E foi com este pensamento que a linda Tenente colocou Ishida nos ombros, levando o gênio para seu apartamento. Como o seguia e vigiava desde que chegou a fim de protegê-lo, ela já sabia a localização da casa do rapaz. Atraía olhares curiosos por onde passava, já que para qualquer um era no mínimo inusitado ver uma mulher andando por aí com um homem nos ombros. Mas nada disso importava. Ao chegar à entrada do prédio ela temeu ser detida por alguém, por isso optou pelo jeito mais fácil e voou com ele até a varanda de seu apartamento no sétimo andar do prédio residencial. Destrancou a porta de vidro da sacada com facilidade, e o quarto foi invadido por uma agradável brisa noturna. Estava escuro, e a morena tateou com os braços até encontrar a cama. Depois localizou o criado-mudo e conseguiu acender um abajur que ficava nele. Colocou Uryuu sobre a cama e tirou seus sapatos e as meias. Abriu o terceiro botão de sua camisa para que ele respirar se melhor, e não pôde deixar de reparar na beleza do corpo esbelto e bem desenhado de seu protegido. Tirou os óculos dele e os colocou na mesa ao pé do abajur. Pegou uma cadeira próxima e se sentou ao lado da cama onde passou a contemplá-lo. Poderia passar horas assim, a eternidade inteira se fosse preciso, apenas admirando a beleza simples e atraente do gênio.

Os lábios entreabertos buscavam um pouco de ar, e os discretos movimentos que faziam era o suficiente para deixar a Tenente fascinada por seus encantos. Instintivamente ela começou a tocá-los com a ponta de seu indicador, e tal gesto gracioso acabou fazendo Ishida recuperar a consciência. Pouco a pouco sua cabeça mexeu e ele abriu os olhos devagar, focando o rosto de Nemu com grande dificuldade. Atordoado e tonto por causa da pancada que levou, sua cabeça girava não apenas pelo golpe, como também por tudo o que ouviu minutos atrás. Sentou devagar e olhou em volta, ficando surpreso ao ver que estava de volta em seu quarto. Iluminado fracamente só pela luz do abajur, Uryuu teve dificuldade para encontrar seus óculos, mas quando o fez, os colocou depressa e pôde ter uma visão mais que precisa do lugar. Nemu estava mesmo diante dele. Embora a luz estivesse fraca, era suficiente para ver toda a beleza que ela ostentava. Decidiu ignorar o clima de romantismo que aquele quarto pouco iluminado e aquela linda mulher a sua frente criava, pois sua aflição era bem maior do que isso. Fechou novamente os olhos tentando se recuperar da tontura até que Nemu começou...

— Eu sinto muito por ter te empurrado. Às vezes não consigo controlar a minha força, mas juro que não queria te machucar.

— Você me machucou muito e da pior maneira. Um mero empurrão é o de menos. Por que, de todas as pessoas, você tinha que procurar justamente _aquele homem_?

— Eu fiz incontáveis pesquisas no departamento de pesquisa e desenvolvimento durante semanas. Procurei em todos os dados que a Soul Society possuía sobre os Quincys e fiz uma busca minuciosa. Descobri que o único jeito de recuperar os poderes perdidos de um Quincy é ele ser atingido pela flecha de um outro Quincy em um local específico.

— Mas não há outro Quincy.

— Claro que há. Agora entende por que eu fui atrás de Ishida Ryuuken?

— Ishida Ryuuken não é um Quincy!

— Então como você explica o fato de ele ter derrotado todos aqueles Hollows que o atacaram usando uma flecha? Isso não seria ser um Quincy? Ele usava seus poderes e te ajudava em segredo. Você sabe muito bem disso, já que ouviu nossa conversa.

— Não quero mais falar sobre isso. – Disse sentido, já começando a ficar alterado ao levantar da cama.

— Você e seu pai são dois teimosos. Se nenhum dos dois ceder e deixar o orgulho de lado isso nunca será resolvido.

— Vê se para de falar do meu pai, por favor! – Gritou ainda mais incomodado, mas foi atingido por outra tontura que o fez cair para a frente, porém Nemu o segurou, e ao levantar o rosto rapidamente, sua respiração se misturou com a dele, e a única coisa que passou pela cabeça de ambos foi repetir o gostoso beijo que trocaram.

Seus olhares se encontraram de forma fixa com a mínima distância entre eles, e o Quincy ficou surpreso quando Nemu envolveu seu rosto com ambas as mãos e retirou seus óculos com a maior delicadeza do mundo, colocando o objeto de volta no criado mudo.

— Não pense no seu pai, não pense em seus poderes, não pense em nada agora. Apenas pense que não deveria ter recolocado seus óculos.

Ishida estava cada vez mais aflito e confuso, porém ainda mais encantado com cada atitude de Nemu. Embora estivesse decepcionado por ela ter pedido ajuda justamente ao seu pai, seu atual encantamento por cada gesto doce dela o fazia esquecer tal sentimento negativo, e todas as suas questões viraram um espaço em branco em seu cérebro quando sentiu os frígidos lábios da Shinigami tocarem os seus de forma tímida e suas mãos envolverem os lisos cabelos curtos com um cuidado que ele jamais imaginaria partir dela. Sem entender, ele não reagiu e seus lábios apenas se tocaram em um beijo leve. Se afastou dela e a encarou incógnito.

— É a segunda vez que me beija. Não acha que me deve, e muito, uma explicação? Por que me persegue? Por que essa obsessão em querer me ajudar? Não entendo porque age assim.

— Porque você foi a primeira pessoa a me tratar com respeito. A primeira pessoa a dar importância a minha vida miserável, já que eu não passo de uma coisa criada pelo Mayuri-sama. Por isso lhe sou grata. Quero poder te ajudar de alguma forma. Alguma coisa... qualquer coisa! Mas se a minha presença te faz tanto mal... – Pausou, pegando do chão a sua sandália preta de salto alto que havia tirado ao chegar. — Irei embora agora mesmo e juro que nunca mais você terá que passar pelo aborrecimento de ter que suportar a minha odiosa presença.

As palavras gelaram o coração do Quincy como se ele tivesse sido atingido por um balde de água fria em sua alma. Na mesma hora percebeu o quanto foi injusto e insensível com ela, pois só queria ajudar. Por mais que estivesse irritado, ele entendeu que ela só procurou seu pai por não haver outra alternativa. Parou subitamente na frente da Tenente e a abraçou com força, sentindo de imediato o coração dela palpitar ao ter seu peito imprensado ao dele.

— Me perdoa! Eu... Eu... Não sei o que dizer. Perdão pelo imbecil que eu sou! E o mais importante de tudo... nunca mais diga que a sua vida é miserável ou que você não passa de uma coisa! Todos podem pensar isso, mas não é verdade! Para mim você nunca foi e nem será uma coisa. Você vale muito, e nunca deve esquecer disso. – Disse convicto, separando-se um pouco e pegando o queixo dela, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem mais uma vez. — Entendeu o que eu disse? Nunca esqueça do quanto você vale.

Os olhos azuis pareceram hipnotizados por alguns instantes com a visão dos orbes verdes de Nemu, pois Ishida viu algo diferente, algo muito mais profundo do que tudo que ele já havia visto. Era a primeira vez que Ishida via algum sentimento nos olhos de Nemu, e ele não podia estar enganado. Ia perguntar algo, mas ela foi mais rápida.

— Eu não sei porque, mas desde que te vi, desde que mostrou apreço por mim, não consegui mais tirar você da minha cabeça. Eu penso em você o tempo todo, e a cada dia a vontade de te ver só fazia aumentar. – Declarou direta.

Atônito, o moreno quase não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Aquilo significava que ela sentia o mesmo que ele. Resolveu não mas hesitar. Finalmente tudo estava mais claro. Tudo passou a fazer sentido em sua cabeça, e ele a pegou pela nuca, inclinando sua cabeça para cima a fim de se igualarem, e a envolveu em um beijo intenso, apaixonante, onde imediatamente suas línguas se encontraram, e um calor anormal arrebatou os seus corpos. Como se o chão sumisse debaixo de seus pés, eles se sentiam flutuar. Aos poucos o doce ia virando intenso, o tímido mais audacioso. As mãos passaram a explorar novos lugares. Ambos tocavam suas costas sentindo em seus dedos a textura de suas roupas. Nemu usava uma blusa de alças largas e de tecido leve e brilhante de cor preta. E uma saia um pouco acima do joelho da mesma cor. A saia rodada dava uma certa liberdade a ela, e a blusa também era soltinha no corpo. Seus corpos pareciam queimar em chamas ao se sentirem tão perto, tão unidos... Um arrepio gostoso invadiu Nemu quando sentiu uma das mãos de Ishida tocar a pele nua de suas costas ao aventurar-se por dentro da blusa. Ele também sentiu seu corpo reagir em contato com a pele macia e aveludada, e já estava cheio de vontade de livrá-la daquela vestimenta. Quando lhes faltou oxigênio e o intenso beijo foi rompido, se olharam com um sentimento profundo que nenhum deles sequer sonhava sentir. Era amor. Tê-la tão perto e desfrutar do calor de seus lábios, a textura de sua pele e sentir em seu maior íntimo que ela, de fato, o ama. Será que foi ele quem despertou nela o mais belo dos sentimentos? Não sabia, mas teria todo o tempo do mundo para perguntar.

— Eu não consigo entender o que estou sentindo agora. – Disse em um tom de aflição.

— Não precisa entender. Apenas vamos viver o que sentimos, concorda?

Ela fez um "sim" com a cabeça e se afasta um pouco, deixando Uryuu um pouco curioso. Com a maior naturalidade do mundo, ela retira sua blusa ficando somente com o sutiã preto e bem simples que usava por baixo. Ishida sentiu uma pontada entre suas pernas só de olhar, pois apesar de tudo ele tinha uma natureza tímida quando se tratava de mulheres. Estava nervoso, e um fio de socorro escorreu pelo canto de seu rosto. Apesar disso, estava encantado. Ela era assustadoramente linda e ele travou. Não sabia o que fazer ao ter uma mulher maravilhosa e seminua bem diante de seus olhos.

— Por que está vermelho? Está se sentindo mal? Tem febre?

— N... não... – Gaguejou involuntariamente — É só que...

— Não fique nervoso. Não estamos fazendo nada de mal, ou estamos?

— Não... Definitivamente não estamos.

Nemu voltou a se aproximar perigosamente, e chegando bem perto, abriu o restante dos botões da camisa dele e colocou ambas as mãos sobre o corpo do rapaz, deslizando-as para cima até chegar nos ombros, fazendo a peça de roupa ir ao chão, e tal carícia fez o corpo de Ishida esquentar como nunca antes. O mesmo ocorria com ela, que experimentava sensações diferentes e cada vez mais prazerosas ao lado dele.

— Agora estamos nas mesmas condições.

Sem demora ela o surpreendeu com outro beijo, muito mais invasivo, quente e nada inocente. As mãos de Nemu passeavam pelas costas lisas do Quincy devagar, e embora tímido, ele fez o mesmo, estreitando o contato entre seus corpos. Logo as mãos de Ishida foram parar no meio das costas da linda Shinigami, que tremeu de emoção ao sentir o feixo de seu sutiã ser solto. Agora as mãos do rapaz podia apreciar aquele momento em toda a sua perfeição. Sentir os seios fartos e durinhos se imprensarem contra seu peito o instigou a tal ato, que em qualquer outra situação, ele jamais teria coragem de fazê-lo.

Cessou a batalha ardente entre suas empolgadas línguas e abaixou um pouco, fazendo Nemu gemer baixinho com a voz falha no ouvido dele ao apoiar sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Um calor absurdo invadiu sua ainda intocável intimidade quando o Quincy cobriu seus ombros com beijos molhados, aspirando o doce aroma que vinha de sua pele sedosa. Enquanto fazia tal carícia. Ishida acabou se lembrando de algumas palavras de seu pai de tempos atrás... "Não seja tímido com as garotas. Apenas dê a elas o que elas querem, mas nunca esquecendo o principal: seja gentil, mas se ela estiver tomando a iniciativa, não se acanhe, somente deixe acontecer. Nunca se esqueça".

— Meu pai... apesar de tudo... – Pensou um tanto sentido, mas sua atenção retornou para Nemu ao ver o sutiã dela cair no chão.

Suados e ofegantes, eles se separaram um pouco e se olharam com desejo. Os seios de Nemu eram lindos, redondos e rosados, no tamanho ideal para serem saboreados. Seguindo o conselho de seu pai, Uryuu mandou a timidez para longe e a abraçou com cuidado, deitando o corpo quase nu da Tenente em sua cama, ficando por cima dela.

— Não vou te machucar. Prometo.

Nemo balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, e ele logo tomou os perfeitos seios entre suas mãos delicadamente. Ela gemeu alto no mesmo instante, e sua calcinha preta de rendas ficou encharcada, tamanho o tesão que sentiu. O mesmo para Ishida, que já sentia seu membro pulsar de excitação ao experimentar tal sensação deliciosa. Beijava e chupava um dos seios, e as nervosas mãos de Nemu apertavam os ombros do rapaz, logo subindo para a nuca, onde ela passou os dedos sobre os cabelos curtos com ainda mais força, deixando o Quincy muito mais excitado. Levantou por um momento e tirou sua calça, deixando a mesma pelo chão de qualquer jeito, ficando ainda com sua boxer azul, e seu membro ereto parecia clamar por um pouco de liberdade.

Quase que por instinto, ela dobrou as duas pernas abertas e sua saia rodada acabou subindo, quase deixando sua calcinha à mostra. Ignorando tal fato, o moreno voltou a ficar sobre ela, encaixando seu tronco entre as pernas grossas, voltando a brincar com os desejosos seios de Nemu, que apertava os lençóis com forças de tanto prazer, ao passo que se sentia molhar cada vez mais. Enlouquecida a Tenente se levantou ficando sentado com as pernas ainda encaixadas do tronco do charmoso conheci voltando a unir seus lábios em mais um beijo sufocantemente quente, excitante, onde a doçura se misturava utilizam em seus corpos incendiar com cada vez mais por se sentirem completos um pelo outro.

Abraçados, Nemu apertava as costas de Uryuu com intensidade, e as mãos dele apertavam as coxas grossas com vontade, ao passo que o êxtase em seus corpos alcançavam níveis extremos. Voltaram a se beijar, e Nemu se apoiava nos ombros alvos do lindo rapaz, e ele investia nas carícias cada vez mais quentes em sua amada Tenente, subindo suas mãos para dentro da saia até chegar nas fartas e definidas nádegas da morena, apertando-as com cada vez mais força, constatando com seus dedos o tamanho da pequena calcinha que usava. Ela arfava sem ar quando ele puxou a tira da calcinha para baixo, numa tentativa de livrá-la da pequena peça. Ele próprio estava muito excitado, e o volume ereto em sua peça íntima logo chamou a atenção da indiferente mulher. As tímidas mãos de Ishida subiram mais, e ao chegar na lateral, sentiu que a calcinha era amarrada dos lados, algo que o deixou estranhamente animado.

Não se deteve, e desamarrou a calcinha de Nemu dos dois lados, jogando a mesma no chão, pois não iria fazer falta alguma naquele momento. Restando-lhe nada mais do que a saia, Nemu fez Ishida gemer alto quando mordeu sua orelha e chupou seu pescoço. Num rápido movimento, a morena inverteu a posição e apoiou o corpo de seu amado Quincy no espelho da cama, abrindo as pernas do rapaz, ato este que o assustou, e ele ficou ainda mais perplexo quando a Tenente Achou sua cueca e a reduziu a um trapo rasgado usando a sua força. Olhar o membro ereto, grande e aparentemente saboroso do gênio despertou a curiosidade de Nemu, que sem aviso prévio se posicionou sobre ela com as pernas abertas, deixando Ishida um pouco apreensivo.

— Ne... Nemu-san?

Questionou em vão, pois ela sentou com tudo por cima do pênis ereto, dando um grito logo em seguida.

— Waaaahhh! – Gritou exasperada com o rompimento de sua pureza, acompanhada de uma incrível sensação de prazer ao ter sido diretamente preenchida.

— Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado, gemendo mais alto ainda ao sentir-se apertado pela ainda estreita cavidade.

— Ótima! Isso é... bom! É muito bom! Por favor, não se mexa.

Entorpecido por um prazer sem igual, ele não teve como contestar, apenas ficou quieto, ao passo que ela sentava e levantava em seu membro, com força e mais força, provando com gosto a plenitude daquele ato tão maravilhoso. Nemu pareceu voar, como se sua alma saísse do corpo, como se apenas existissem eles dois, aquele quarto, e aquele momento. Não sabia o que era sentir, provar das emoções humanas, saber como era amar, ser importante para alguém, ser desejada, ser amada... Ishida resistiu. Por semanas lutou para ignorar o fato de seus pensamentos serem dela e somente dela. Tentou fazer sua mente apagar o lindo rosto da Tenente.

Empolgada, Nemu rebolada os quadris desajeitada sobre o membro de Uryuu, que dava gritos desmedidos de luxúria quando apenas a saia dela cobria suas genitálias. Sua intimidade se contrai cada vez mais diante do ato, pressionando cada vez mais Ishida, que goza descontrolado dentro dela diante da forte investida da morena, dando um alto gemido de luxúria, segurando as nádegas de sua linda com força, puxando a saia e jogando-a para longe em seguida. Louca de desejo, a bela continuou seus movimentos, sentando e levantando com força sobre o pênis dele, quando sentiu o forte agarre do Quincy em sua cintura, penetrando-a com ainda mais força, arrancando um forte grito de Nemu, que também chega ao clímax.

Arrebatados pelo mais delicioso orgasmo, eles ofegam de exaustão. Ainda encaixados, ela se debruça sobre ele, esfregando os seios na face de seu amado, que os beija e os massageia novamente com cuidado, fazendo a bela Shinigami gritar mais uma vez de tesão. Chupava como louco os grandes seios, mordiscando as rosadas aréolas rígidas.

— I... Ishida-san... – Geme arfante, acariciando toda a nuca dele com força.

— Nemu... Nem-san... – Responde quase sem fôlego, saboreando os apetitosos seios.

— Eu não sei... o que estamos... fazendo. – Falava pausadamente, tomando para si a boca de Ishida em outro intenso beijo.

Ishida suspende o corpo de Nemu, e ambos sentam de frente para o outro. Ele a encara nos lindos olhos verdes.

— Isso é amor, Nemu-san. Nós estamos fazendo amor. O ato mais lindo que pode acontecer entre duas pessoas que se amam.

— A...mor?

— Isso. – Respondeu convicto, acariciando o rosto dela docemente. — Eu te amo.

Os olhos de Nemu brilharam ao ver toda a verdade transmitida nos lindos olhos azuis. Queria estar com ele, amá-lo cada vez mais. Novamente ela o deitou na cama ficando por cima. Debruçada sobre o esbelto corpo nu, lambia e beijava toda a extensão de seu tronco, passando pelo peito largo e o abdômen marcado até chegar na virilha, passando sua língua travessamente pelo testículo do moreno, que ficou surpreso ao extremo com tamanha ousadia de Nemu, se contorcendo com tão gostoso toque da língua quente de sua adorada, e ela pressionava os quadris dele com força para evitar que ele se mexesse, ao passo que sua língua continuava trabalhando curiosa ao redor do órgão, alucinando Ishida, que contorcia a cabeça em cima do travesseiro, fechando as mãos sobre os lençóis e mordendo os lábios inferiores com força, controlando a vontade de gritar ao receber uma carícia tão ousada e inesperada dela, já que jamais imaginou que ela, sendo virgem, faria ideia de tal coisa. Segurava o membro com exímio cuidado, lambendo lentamente toda a extensão deste com movimentos circulares e gostosos, sorrindo tímida ao ouvir os gemidos prazerosos do gênio, que sem conseguir mais se conter, gozou novamente, jogando a cabeça no travesseiro derrotado, acometido por um cansaço extremo, abraçando Nemu com ternura.

— Nemu-san... isso foi... – Falou exausto, sem conseguir recuperar o fôlego. — Incrível... maravilhoso.

— Isso também foi amor, não é?

— Unhum... – Assentiu com a cabeça.

Estava abismado com o jeito direto e nada embaraçado de sua querida Tenente, mas teria que se acostumar com isso, afinal de contas, era assim que ela era, e tudo o que a desesperançosa Nemu aprendeu a sentir e a descobrir foi graças a ele, portanto, ele teria toda a paciência do mundo para compreender e se adaptar ao ritmo dela.

— Ishida-san? – Chamou baixinho abraçada a ele.

— Hum...? – Murmurou quase dormindo.

— Se é isso que os humanos chamam de amor... então eu te amo.

Sorriu com gosto, antes de ambos adormecerem.

 **つづく** **continua...**


	22. Obsessão

**Capítulo 22 – Obsessão**

As duas semanas que se passaram deixou os corações de todos bem apertados. Mesmo sabendo onde encontrar Yoruichi, Ryuuken não tivera coragem de ir procurá-la, apesar do tormento em que sua vida se transformou desde que a conheceu. O mesmo valia para a gata, que apesar de viver dias desolados e depressivos, jamais daria o braço a torcer e se rastejaria diante de homem nenhum. Sofria como uma condenada, pois para o seu azar, tinha se apaixonado perdidamente pelo belíssimo e habilidoso médico. Jamais pensou que algum dia sentiria a dor do que significava amar, pois ela mesma jurava que jamais iria se apaixonar, por isso sempre fora promíscua e adorava transar sem compromisso, de preferência com humanos jovens e inexperientes, a típica "Papa Anjo". Kisuke sempre disse a ela que esse tipo de prática era perigosa, pois algum dia ela encontraria alguém que mexesse de verdade com o seu coração, e bastou ela transar com um homem mais maduro e experiente para que isso acontecesse, mesmo porque, não se trata de _qualquer homem._ A pessoa em questão também é um Quincy, o que torna tudo mais tentador e divertido. Não queria voltar a vê-lo, especialmente quando notou o tipo de caráter que ele tem. O achou o pior dos homens por ser orgulhoso e recusar a devolver os poderes ao seu filho. O que ela não sabia é que estava sendo injusta, já que nunca procurou saber ou entender as razões que o levaram a agir assim, mas ela já estava decidida a não vê-lo nunca mais. Iria esquecê-lo, nem que para isso ela tivesse que apelar para todos os vibradores existentes no planeta.

Nanao vivia jogada pelos cantos da mansão de Byakuya. Tristonha, ela não entendia o fato de Shinji não mais tê-la procurado como disse que faria. Sentia falta de seu sorriso engraçado, seu jeito espontâneo, seu rosto lindo, os cabelos cor de ouro, seus olhos repletos de apatia, que a pouco despertaram para a luz, e, principalmente seus beijos. Queria ir atrás dele, mas não conseguia sentir sua Reiatsu, pois ele não mais se deparou com Hollows.

No armazém dos Vizards, Hirako sentia o mesmo. Morria de saudades da Tenente e pensou ser um ingrato da pior espécie por tê-la abandonado depois que ela lhe ajudou tanto, mas não podia arriscar. Havia voltado ao normal graças a ela, mas era fato que não poderiam ficar juntos devido às circunstâncias. Pensativo, o Vizard flutuava no telhado da construção de cabeça para baixo, curtindo a melancolia de sua penosa situação. Não só isso, mas também não contara a ninguém sobre a proposta que Yamamoto lhe fez sobre reassumir seu posto de Capitão. Preferiu não dizer, pois assim como ele, todos iriam morrer de rir e achar que coroa tinha fumado maconha. Além do que, achou aquilo um insulto, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de ouvir gracinhas de outros Capitães metidos a merda como o Kuchiki e a mal amada da Soi Fon. Por conta disso resolveu ignorar, mas não era algo que o deixava exatamente feliz... Pensar em Nanao o machucava, já que era fato que tinha se apaixonado, e não queria envolvê-la em sua vida confusa e arriscar sua segurança e seu posto no Gotei 13. Ela é uma Tenente, e ele não queria que ela perdesse seu cargo. Por outro lado, ele também não sabia se ela também estava apaixonada por ele, e por tudo isso achou melhor se afastar para evitar maiores problemas.

Os dias escolares foram passando. Byakuya e Orihime continuavam seu namoro baseado em inocentes (ou quase) beijos, onde cada vez mais a vontade de avançar aumentava em ambos. Juushiro ignorava Kukkaku o máximo que podia, ainda assim, a Shiba não deixava de ir às aulas somente o para poder vê-lo todos os dias. Renji e Tatsuki saíram algumas vezes para se conhecerem melhor, entretanto, ainda não trocaram o seu primeiro beijo, mas no que dependesse do ruivo, isso não demorar ia acontecer.

Na mansão, Rangiku continuava cada vez mais confusa, sem tirar da mente o beijo que trocou com Kira em seu quarto há tempos, e recorria a um virtuoso vibrador todas as noites para acalmar tal fogo desmedido que tomava conta de si cada vez que lembrava de tal fato. Era muito lenta para entender o que sentia, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza absoluta: sentia um tesão absurdo pelo Capitão, e a cada segundo tentava controlar tal sentimento, amaldiçoando o dia em que ela encheu a cara e o beijou, pois foi ali que começaram os problemas. Porém, tudo piorou depois do segundo beijo que trocaram, já que além de ela estar devidamente sóbria, jamais imaginou que Izuru tivesse tamanha pegada e beijasse tão bem quando estava chateado. Precisava fazer algo para ocupar a sua mente e tirar dela tais pensamentos libidinosos.

Era de manhã cedo, e a mulher de corpo exuberante levantou da cama. Adorava dormir até tarde, fato que deixava Hitsugaya para morrer, mas com os últimos acontecimentos, dormir muito e bem já não fazia mais parte de sua rotina, tudo por conta do fogo que sentia por Kira. Desistiu de tentar continuar dormindo e tirou a camisola vinho curtíssima que usava, ficando apenas com uma tanga branca minúscula de rendas, praticamente transparente, e usar aquilo e nada dava no mesmo. De fato, era bem mais confortável dormir sem nada, mas Rangiku é uma mulher sensual e gosta de se sentir sexy e desejada até para ela mesma. Não tinha vergonha nem pudores de usar calcinhas como aquelas no dia-a-dia, e quanto menor, transparente e enfiada, melhor. Foi até a gaveta e pegou o sutiã que fazia par com a calcinha. Os dois eram brancos, transparentes e muito provocativos. O sutiã não ficava atrás, pois imprensavam os volumosos seios da ruiva, e o máximo que cobria eram seus mamilos, que não estavam exatamente cobertos, devido a transparência da peça. Colocou o sutiã e se olhou bem no espelho. Pressionou com força seus seios um contra o outro, achando aquilo muito sexy. O espelho, que tinha quase o mesmo tamanho da parede, ficava bem na direção da porta, e a mesma estava destrancada. Qualquer um que entrasse ali a veria praticamente nua de ambos os lados. Se jogou no chão frente ao espelho de bruços e começou a fazer flexões. Precisava fazer algum exercício para desestressar, e mais uma vez lembrou de como Izuru a excitou quando fez a mesma coisa. Com as pernas separadas uma da outra, ela posicionou os braços e começou a fazer os exercícios. Subia, descia, e seu avantajado traseiro evidenciado e seus peitões batendo no chão eram para deixar qualquer um louco. Se exercitava como uma desvairada, e o suor já começava a escorrer por seu perfeito corpo. A atenção da bela ruiva foi desfeita quando ela ouviu alguém bater na porta de repente.

— Pode entrar! – Falou, perdendo por inteiro a noção de que estava praticamente nua.

Izuru abriu a porta e deu de cara com Rangiku naquela situação embaraçosa. Ficou estático, paralisado ao ver o requebrar dos quadris da ruiva, e seu corpo ensopado de tesão parecia conectado ao seu, como se estivessem se chamando.

— Nanao? Não me ouviu dizer para entrar? Eu estou um pouco ocupada agora, mas você pode dizer o que veio...

— Matsumoto-san.

Foi como se o seu coração parasse de bater ao ouvir aquela voz grave e sedutora dizer o seu nome. Ela levantou devagar, dando a ele a mais resplendorosa das visões de seu corpo perfeitamente desenhado quase nu. Ela suou frio não apenas pela vergonha, mas também por lembrar de como tal situação pode ser excitante. Olhou bem fixo no olho azul que sua grande franja não cobria, e viu um brilho diferente. Um brilho que nunca tinha visto nos olhos depravados de Gin. Algo além do que poderia ter visto. Qualquer um no lugar dele estaria de pau duro, e certamente a agarraria ali mesmo. Mas não... o Capitão estava bem longe de fazer isso. O que a Tenente via em seus olhos não era tesão, luxúria ou excitação. Era amor. O mais puro e inocente de todos, sentimento este que envolve respeito, por isso, mesmo se ela estivesse totalmente nua e o agarrasse, ainda assim ele se manteria frio o bastante para não ceder a esse tipo de tentação. Para o loiro estava mais do que claro que eles sempre serão _apenas_ amigos, e nada mais, por isso ele não mais se torturaria com pensamentos absurdos. O que ele não fazia ideia era de que o maior desejo de Rangiku naquele momento era beijá-lo, jogá-lo na parede e fazer um monte de loucuras com ele.

— Preciso que me acompanhe até a escola de Kurosaki Ichigo, e, por favor, venha de uniforme. – Disse frio, ignorando tudo ao seu redor e bateu a porta ao sair.

Jogou-se contra a parede do corredor, colocando uma das mãos por baixo da longa franja e contendo o suor que desta escorria, tentando controlar o nervoso e tudo mais o que sentiu ao presenciar tal cena. Dentro do quarto, Rangiku novamente se olhou no espelho e contestou indignada...

— Não acredito nisso! Como ele não sentiu _nada_ diante de _tudo isso aqui_? – Questionou irada com as mãos na cintura alisando as próprias curvas. — Me ignorou deliberadamente? Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – Bufou de raiva, indo para o banheiro, e faria o loiro esperar com prazer até que ela terminasse o seu longo banho de espuma.

* * *

Os olhos azuis se abriram naquele início de manhã, quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela. Ao despertar, Ishida teve a agradável sensação dos seios de Nemu entre suas mãos, ao dormir abraçado de lado com sua donzela. Dormiram agarradinhos na cama estreita, onde Nemu estava gostosamente envolvida pelos braços do Quincy. Não resistiu à tentação de manipular uma vez mais aquela deliciosa parte do corpo de sua amada. Massageou os grandes seios com cuidado, bem devagar, ao passo que a linda Tenente acordava pronunciando gemidos gostosos que soavam como música aos ouvidos do jovem. Começou a distribuir beijos pelo braço direito, subindo até o ombro e pescoço, chupando suavemente o local, fazendo a pele dela se arrepiar quando chegou a orelha e a mordeu sedutoramente. As mãos não saíam dos seios e os apertava sem parar, fazendo-a continuar gemendo e se contorcendo na cama desesperadamente. Sentiu um calor subir dos pés à cabeça quando percebeu o já ereto membro de Ishida se apertando em suas costas. Procurou a boca do moreno com aflição e a tomou com extrema urgência numa troca de salivas excitante aliada as carícias atrevidas. Terminaram o beijo e se olharam com amor pela primeira vez naquele dia. Uryuu estava feliz, pois agora via nos antes olhos vazios de Nemu a felicidade e a emoção de ser querida e amada por alguém, e tal sentimento não podia ser descrito ou mensurado com palavras.

— Bom dia, meu amor.

— Bom dia lindo.

— Dormiu bem?

— Em seus braços me enlaçando e me protegendo, foi a melhor noite da minha vida em muitos séculos.

— A minha vida ainda não é tão longa, mas com certeza eu duvido que haverá outra noite melhor do que essa para mim.

— Eu sonhei com você. Sonhei com o sabor dos seus beijos seu cheiro da sua pele seu corpo colado no meu... o gosto do seu pênis na minha boca.

Pasmou com a última frase da Tenente e arregalou os orbes azuis, pois jamais imaginou ouvir tamanha safadeza na boca dela, mas parou de pensar nos detalhes quando ela o beijou novamente.

— Eu estou ficando mal acostumado. Podia acordar assim todos os dias. Você quer mais? – Perguntou malicioso.

— Mas é claro que eu quero. – Respondeu com igual malícia.

Deitou de barriga para cima e ele ficou sobre ela onde novamente saboreou os seios durinhos com sua desejosa boca. A morena dava gritinhos de tesão ao receber mordiscadas estratégicas nos claros mamilos, e aninhava seus dedos nos curtos cabelos com força, compartilhando todo o êxtase daquele ato maravilhoso. Desceu seus beijos e lambidas pela barriga lisinha, chegando ao umbigo, e ela mexia os quadris para cima e para baixo, excitada diante dos toques magníficos que recebia de seu amado Quincy. Seus lábios chegaram à virilha e finalmente à intimidade, tocando-a com cuidado, fazendo a Tenente se contorcer ainda mais. Mordeu de leve os grandes lábios e adentrou a genitália em brasas com sua ardente língua.

— Aaarrrnnnn... – Gritou exaurida com tamanha sensação, debatendo-se o máximo que conseguia ao ter seus quadris bem seguros pelas mãos dele.

Continuou lambendo a cavidade em chamas, chupando o líquido que dela vinha com movimentos calmos e sem nenhuma pressa, deixando Nemu enlouquecida de luxúria, quase chegando ao ápice.

— Ah... Arrrnnnn! – Gemia descontrolada. — Entra... entra em mim de novo. Eu quero mais... muito mais!

Inverteu com ele, jogando Ishida na cama e sentou com força no membro duro, fazendo ambos gritarem diante de tal invasão deliciosa. Uryuu gritava de tesão a cada investida de Nemu, que não tinha vergonha alguma de controlar cada ato com força, entrando e saindo como uma fêmea faminta, e ele gozou gostoso ao ser apertado por aquela intimidade insaciável, praticamente levando Nemu junto com ele ao paraíso quando ela também foi arrebatada por um orgasmo sensacional, promovido por mais uma união perfeita de seus joviais corpos. Nemu caiu por cima do exausto gênio e se abraçaram suados e ofegantes como nunca antes. Ishida virou a cabeça para o lado e quase deu um pulo da cama ao ver que estava quase atrasado para a escola.

— Ah! – Gritou desesperado.

— O que foi?

— A escola! Nemu-san, estamos atrasados! – Exclamou tenso.

— É verdade... – Respondeu tranquila.

— Você não vai?

— Meu uniforme está na casa do Capitão Kuchiki.

— É mesmo... Então é melhor você ir para lá. Eu vou tomar um banho e me vestir correndo.

— Tudo bem.

Trocaram outro intenso beijo ao ser despedir.

— Estou louco para te ver de novo.

— Eu também.

Nemu foi embora e Ishida foi tomar um banho, saindo disparado para não se atrasar.

* * *

Na escola, a aula estava prestes a começar e Ishida ainda não tinha chegado, fato este que surpreendeu a Ichigo e aos outros, já que o certinho da turma sempre era o primeiro a chegar. De repente, viram um desesperado Uryuu entrar na sala como um furacão e sentar em sua carteira exatamente um segundo antes de Misato-sensei entrar na classe. Suspirou aliviado por ter conseguido chegar a tempo, mas duvidava que sua linda Tenente iria à aula naquele dia. Ichigo e os outros estranharam o comportamento quase irresponsável do gênio, mas não podiam perguntar naquele momento, porém o jovem seria minuciosamente interrogado no intervalo, já que por vezes durante a aula um sorrisinho de satisfação brincava nos lábios perfeitos do belo rapaz, fato que não foi passado em branco por nenhum deles, em especial por Renji, que conhecia aquele tipo de sorrisinho depravado a quilômetros.

Enquanto a aula continuava nos andares de baixo, Izuru e Rangiku estavam no terraço da construção observando o céu com uma espécie de binóculo especial, examinando a área com cautela à procura de alguma garganta por onde os Hollows pudessem sair. A bela ruiva se recostou em uma das paredes, dando um grande suspiro de tédio.

— Kira.

— Hum...?

— Olha, sobre o que aconteceu no meu quarto mais cedo...

— Me poupe dos detalhes, apenas saiba que aquilo foi uma situação de péssimo gosto. – Falou com reprovação.

— Péssimo gosto? Como assim? Por acaso não gostou do que viu? – Perguntou insinuante, falando baixo ao se aproximar.

— Esse detalhe não vem ao caso! – Exclamou incomodado, virando o rosto corado para o lado oposto a fim de esconder o embaraço, e sua reação era adorada por Rangiku, que amava ver o lindo loiro envergonhado.

— Então qual é o problema? – Questionou cínica, para provocá-lo ainda mais.

— Como pode mandar alguém entrar no seu quarto sem perguntar quem é?! Você estava nua! – Esbravejou nervoso ao sacudí-la pelos ombros.

— E você estava cego! Eu não estava nua, estava de lingerie.

— Mas a sua "grande lingerie" e nada dava no mesmo. – Rebateu ainda indignado.

— E daí? – Se aproximou do loiro perigosamente, o encostando na parede. — Ainda não me disse se gostou ou não do que viu. – Falou sedutora no ouvido dele, fazendo o corpo inteiro do rapaz tremer.

— Qual é o seu problema, Matsumoto-san? Andou bebendo de novo? – Respondeu nervoso tentando afastá-la de si.

— Juro que não bebi uma gota sequer!

— Então isso significa que você está debochando de mim deliberadamente? – Disse sério e mirando-a com uma reprovação ainda maior.

— Como assim debochando? O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Sabe muito bem o que eu sinto por você, e ainda tem coragem de fazer esse tipo de pergunta?

— Mas, Kira...

— Então o que significa essa atitude?

— Aquela cena não lhe pareceu familiar? – Disse ainda mais sedutora, ao pousar a mão direita no ombro do loiro, descendo até o peito rígido do rapaz, que deu um longo suspiro ao tentar se controlar. — Quando eu te vi no seu quarto fazendo exercícios e quando você me beijou...

— Pare com isso, Matsumoto-san! Eu não entendo essa sua atitude e nem me interessa! – A pegou pelos ombros novamente a afastando. — Não percebe as consequências do que você faz?

— Afff... – Bufou de tédio. — Mas que chatice! Com esse seu sermão todo você está parecendo até o meu Capitão. – Reclamou ao cruzar os braços.

— Eu estou falando sério com você. Aja como uma mulher adulta. Pense no que vai fazer. Não pode ficar se exibindo no quarto como se estivesse em sua casa. E se fosse o Capitão Kuchiki quem entrasse ali? No mínimo ele iria te expulsar a pontapés, te mandar de volta para o Sereitei e contar tudo ao Comandante.

— Eu... – Abaixou a cabeça por um momento. — Não tinha pensado nisso.

— Pois pense! E pense bem antes de fazer as besteiras que você faz.

— Tudo bem. Não precisa continuar brigando comigo. Eu já entendi. Mas... voltando ao outro assunto... – Voltou a se aproximar. — Eu queria te dizer uma coisa importante. É que desde aquele último beijo que você me deu...

— Fica para depois! Cuidado!

— Quê?

Izuru pegou Rangiku nos braços ao sair de seu Gigai e desviou rapidamente quando uma garganta imensa se abriu de onde saiu um gigantesco Hollows semelhante a um caranguejo. A horrenda criatura aterrissou no meio do pátio da escola, na hora em que o recreio estava prestes a começar. O Capitão voou com a Tenente ainda nos braços e deu um pulo no chão a uma certa distância.

— Maldição! Que merda é essa? Esse bicho tinha que aparecer bem na melhor parte? – A ruiva disse irritada ao deixar seu Gigai. — Agora fiquei irada! Ruja, Haineko!

Enquanto Rangiku iniciava uma luta contra o imenso Hollow, Izuru acabou vendo uma das estudantes da classe de Ichigo passeando tranquilamente perto dali, assobiando alegre. A garota olhou para cima apavorada ao enxergar, quase que com nitidez, o Hollow gigante e também Rangiku lutando com sua Zanpakutou. Durante o embate, uma das patas da criatura bateu forte no chão, e a garota foi atingida por alguns estilhaços de pedras, e seu corpo foi arremessado para cima. Ela cairia com tudo no chão, mas o Capitão foi mais rápido e pairou no ar, pegando Chizuru em seus braços com precisão. A ruiva enfrentava dificuldades durante a luta, pois a pele do Hollows era muito resistente. Ela tentou atingir a criatura várias vezes, mas todas sem sucesso.

— Hadou Número 31: Shakkahō!

Tentou atacar com uma explosão de fogo, mas foi em vão, pois a pele dura do bicho era impenetrável. Enquanto isso, Kira permanecia com a jovem estudante em seus braços, deixando a Tenente com toda a luta.

— Ei, Kira! O que acha que está fazendo? Me ajude aqui! – Reclamou ao vê-lo tão despreocupado.

— Qual o problema, Matsumoto-san? Não pode lidar com esse tipo de Hollow? Ele é grande, mas certamente tem algum ponto fraco.

— Claro, né, Senhor Capitão! – Falou debochada. — Falar é fácil!

— Para de falar bobagens e continue lutando. Eu não posso deixar essa garota aqui. Ela parece estar machucada.

— Raios! – Praguejou. — Por que _eu_ tenho que fazer isso?

A Tenente continuava atacando com todas as forças, mas nada parecia afetar aquela criatura. Subitamente, uma luz vermelha começou a brilhar no meio da boca do Hollow, e um cero estava sendo preparado, deixando a ruiva apreensiva.

— Kira! Ele vai lançar um cero! Cuidado!

Mas não houve tempo para desviarem, pois assim que ela terminou de falar, o Hollow lançou sobre eles um gigantesco cero, e ambos pensaram que seria o seu fim. Instantes depois, abriram os olhos pasmados ao perceberem que nada aconteceu, pois a grande energia destrutiva havia sido absorvida bem diante deles...

Kira e Rangikuainda tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo, e Chizuru olhava ainda mais confusa. Quando a poeira baixou, um Haori foi visto esvoaçar juntamente com longas madeixas cor de prata, o que chamou a atenção do Capitão e da Tenente. Os dois olharam interessados para a figura frente à eles que empunhava uma espada em cada mão.

— Vocês garotos deveriam tomar mais cuidado ao lidar com esse tipo de Hollow.

— Capitão Ukitake! – Rangiku exclamou surpresa. — O que aconteceu? Para onde foi aquele cero?

— Deveriam saber que quando se lida com Hollows aparentemente indestrutíveis, deve-se achar seu ponto fraco primeiro.

— Foi exatamente _isso_ que eu disse à Matsumoto-san. – Kira a fuzilou com o olhar.

— Mas não importa. Vou mostrar a vocês como se lida com esse tipo de situação.

O veterano empunhou sua Zanpakutou e com extrema habilidade devolveu em dobro o cero disparado pelo Hollow, mirando a parte interior do corpo da criatura, que em segundos desapareceu no ar assim que recebeu o ataque. Ambos ficaram surpresos com tamanha habilidade, em especial o loiro, que analisou bem no que viu diante dele.

— Inacreditável! Esta é a primeira vez que vejo a Zanpakutou do Capitão Ukitake. Junto com a Katen Kyokotsu do Capitão Kyoraku, é a única Zanpakutou dupla em toda a Soul Society. Então é assim que ela funciona... Sogyo no Kotowari. – Pensou surpreso.

— Se a pele dele for muito resistente, mirem no ponto fraco que esteja desprotegido, geralmente na parte inferior do corpo.

— Eu sabia disso, Ukitake-san, foi o que eu tentei falar para Matsumoto-san, mas ela não me ouviu.

— Agora ele vai repetir isso por mais de dois séculos...

— Certo, já chega vocês dois. O importante é que tudo já está resolvido. Kira, e esta garota? Ela está na mesma classe que eu.

A atenção dos três Shinigamis foi voltada para Chizuru, que olhava para o loiro de uma forma hipnotizante e quase obsessiva. Sua boca entreaberta mantinha um sorriso insano, ao passo que ela analisava bem cada traço do jovem Capitão. Seus olhos roxos brilharam de tal maneira que ela parecia querer engolir Izuru com eles. Os três ficaram ainda mais espantados com o fato da jovem humana poder vê-los fora de seus Gigais, ao passo que ela se mantinha vidrada e perdida naquele belo rosto e nos tão enigmáticos olhos azuis, pois foi a visão mais bela que seus olhos puderam contemplar. Mais bela do que qualquer mulher que já tenha visto. Chizuru parecia tão enfeitiçada por Kira que ignorava o fato de estar com sua perna ferida.

— Kira-kun, parece que está ferida, mas você pode cuidar dela. Eu vou voltar para a aula.

— Claro que eu posso cuidar disso. Obrigado pela ajuda, Capitão.

Rangiku começou a olhar torto para Chizuru, já que a mesma não tirava os olhos do loiro de forma viciante, e aquilo já estava começando a deixar a ruiva irada.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou deixar essa perna nova em folha.

Rapidamente usou um Kido de cura e restaurou a perna ferida da garota, que ao perceber estar curada, agarrou o pescoço do loiro e o beijou com uma louca sem dar a ele tempo sequer de pensar. Assustado com o beijo mas que roubado, o Capitão sentia sua boca ser invadida possessivamente pela luxúria desmedida daquela louca desconhecida. Rangiku olhou chocada para a cena estranha, reprovando veemente o comportamento da estudante enquanto via Izuru com os olhos arregalados, tendo sua boca quase devorada pela fúria de uma adolescente empolgada. Matsumoto olhava revoltada e já cerrava os punhos, tomada por uma raiva descomunal que ela não sabia de onde vinha. Encheu a mão e saiu de seu Gigai. Sem demora, pegou a jovem estudante pelos cabelos, fazendo a garota cair com o traseiro no chão.

— Tire as mãos de cima dele, sua depravada!

— Ei! Que merda é essa? Quem puxou o meu cabelo? – Perguntou desorientada ao olhar em volta e ver Rangiku com os braços cruzados e um olhar assassino.

— "Que merda é essa" digo eu! Ficou doida? Não pode sair por aí agarrando e beijando o primeiro macho que encontrar pela frente, mesmo ele sendo um macho lindo e gostoso! – Reclamou, e a última parte saiu sem que percebesse.

— Pois foi por ele ser lindo e gostoso que eu o beijei, e você não pode chegar e puxar o cabelo dos outros assim sem avisar!

— Você é que não pode sair beijando os outros sem avisar! E da próxima vez que tocar no Kira, eu juro que arrebentou essa sua cara!

— Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que fazer! E se eu quiser beijar aquele gato de novo eu vou beijar!

— Isso só por cima do meu cadáver!

— CHEGA! – Izuru gritou, já tonto com a discussão sem sentido das duas malucas. — Não falem de mim como se fosse um troféu! Se querem se matar, que se matem, mas eu não vou ficar aqui para assistir. – Concluiu indignado ao sair, deixando as duas a ver navios. Elas se olharam trocando faíscas, revoltadas uma com a outra.

— Viu o que você fez? O bonitão foi embora? – Reclamou a mais nova.

— Eu fiz? Você é louca! Não se aproxime do Kira de novo a menos que não tenha o mínimo de amor pelos seus dentes!

— Hunf...! Isso é o que vamos ver... peituda! – Pensou raivosa. — Kira... hein... Ele não vai me escapar! – Terminou, lambendo os lábios de forma maliciosa.

Rangiku tentou localizar Izuru através de sua Reiatsu, mas ele a ocultou, pois queria um pouco de paz, coisa que Rangiku não dava a ele desde que aquele dia começou. O Capitão foi até a cantina da escola e comprou um cachorro quente e uma lata de coca-cola. Estava faminto e queria se distrair. Foi até o local mais afastado do pátio e sentou sozinho, aproveitando o melhor do seu lanche. Ao terminar, começou a se perguntar que raios estava acontecendo com Rangiku e o que passou pela mente da estranha estudante quando o agarrou daquele jeito. Acho ridículo duas mulheres brigando por um homem, e estava envergonhado por ser _ele_ o homem em questão. Queria relaxar. Esquecer todos aqueles acontecimentos desagradáveis, mas o que Rangiku fez foi sério, e não apenas o irritou como o deixou decepcionado, e isso ela teria que explicar a ele direitinho. Jogou o lixo produzido por seu lanche em uma lixeira próxima ao banco e sentou de novo, dando uma longa espreguiçada, esticando os braços e deixando-os cair em seguida, dando um longo suspiro de lamento. Quando pensou que finalmente poderia descansar, Chizuru sentou ao lado dele, dando um susto no Capitão.

— Por favor, não se assuste!

— Você de novo? Como me encontrou?

— Este é o lugar ideal onde todos vêm quando querem ficar sozinhos. Conheço muito bem esta escola.

— E para que veio? Eu não quero ver nenhuma das duas.

— Fique calmo. Eu quero te pedir desculpas. Sei que agi por impulso e que jamais deveria ter feito o que fiz, por isso eu sinto muito mesmo. Meu nome é Honsho Chizuru. Pode me dizer o seu?

— Kira Izuru.

— Lindo nome! Até combina com o meu. Mas será que pode me explicar sobre o que aconteceu? Aquele monstro estranho, vocês lutando com aquelas espadas e usando kimonos, e, claro você usou algum poder esquisito e me curou também. Por acaso você é algum tipo de bruxo?

— Definitivamente não.

— Mas então...?

Izuru explicou à Chizuru sobre os Shinigamis, os Hollows, e sobre como ela podia ver as coisas por ser uma humana como elevados poderes espirituais.

— Entendi mais ou menos. E muito obrigada. Você salvou a minha vida.

— Não tem porque agradecer. Nosso dever também é proteger os humanos.

— Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?

— Por que me pergunta isso de repente?

— Porque acho que acaba de acontecer comigo. Quando eu te vi, senti uma coisa tão estranha... – Ela fez uma pausa um tanto tristonha. — Sempre achei que gostava de mulheres. – Revelou direta, fazendo o loiro arquear uma sobrancelha em surpresa.

— E por que está me contando tudo isso? Eu não passo de um estranho.

— É porque você me transmite muita confiança. Senti tanta paz quando estivava em seus braços. Você me fez sentir algo tão diferente, uma espécie de encantamento profundo... algo que jamais senti como nenhuma outra pessoa.

— Por esse motivo você acha que me ama?

— Acho sim.

— Pois agora é você quem deve me perdoar, mas o que você sente não é amor. Isso é algo muito mais complicado. Se pudéssemos escolher quem amar tudo seria tão mais fácil. Eu mesmo venho sofrendo como um condenado há tempos por causa disso.

— Você também se apaixonou?

— Sim. Mas sabe, se você está dizendo que me ama, seria tão mais fácil se eu pudesse transferir o que eu sinto e passar a amar você também.

— Só que infelizmente isso não é possível... Não é isso que você vai me dizer?

— Exato. Algo assim não é possível... – Concluiu com uma expressão cabisbaixa.

— Então é por isso que você tem esse olhar tão depressivo?

— Não sei...

— Então porque você não me deixa te ajudar... A esquecer este amor que te machuca tanto?

Naquele momento, o loiro não estava se importando com nada. A verdade é que estava muito chateado com o que Rangiku havia feito, e sem perceber sentiu a ruiva se aproximar devagar e seus lábios novamente serem envolvidos pelos da insistente estudante. Fechou os olhos se deixando levar por alguns momentos, e nessa hora, Rangiku os encontrou, assumindo uma expressão desolada, sentindo uma pontada em seu coração, como se tivesse sido atingida por um golpe certeiro de Zanpakutou, tamanha a dor. Quando Chizuru rompeu o beijo, bem mais tranquilo desta vez, Izuru quase entrou em choque ao ver Matsumoto diante deles, presenciando toda a cena, tendo seu lindíssimo rosto coberto por dolorosas, insistentes e cruéis lágrimas. O loiro levantou e deu alguns passos, encarando a ruiva igualmente chocado com tudo que acabara de acontecer.

 **つづく** **continua...**


	23. Investigação

**Capítulo 23 – Investigação**

Capitão e Tenente continuaram se olhando intensamente. Matsumoto estava sem chão. Não conseguia reagir, falar, tampouco se mexer. As lágrimas insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto, e ela não fazia ideia do porquê se sentia assim. Para Izuru foi como se o seu coração tivesse sido preenchido por um vazio enorme. Uma escuridão profunda e fria, escuridão esta que sempre fez parte de si há muito tempo e sem nenhum motivo aparente. Era como se não sentisse nada, como se não se preocupasse com o fato da mulher que tanto ama o vir aos beijos com uma estudante. Deu dois passos em direção à ela e disse em tom sério e despreocupado:

— De jeito nenhum eu vou discutir com você aqui. Nos vemos na mansão mais tarde, pois está claro que você e eu temos alguns assuntos a resolver.

Deixou a ruiva ali sozinha e se foi, ao passo que Chizuru saiu correndo de lá pouco antes do loiro sair. Ao perceber como ambos se olhavam, a garota entendeu de imediato que era ela quem Izuru amava. Desolada, a Tenente saiu dali e vagou pela cidade sem rumo, e não voltaria para a casa de Byakuya nem tão cedo naquele dia...

* * *

Ao voltar da escola bem antes da hora habitual, pois simplesmente matou metade da aula por estar de saco cheio daquela merda, Kukkaku viu Yoruichi do mesmo jeito ao adentrar a loja: jogada em uma cadeira atrás do balcão com inúmeros papéis pendentes de mercadorias para conferir com um copo de leite e achocolatado e uma colherzinha na mão. Mexia o líquido durante horas, literalmente, e uma expressão vazia preenchia o rosto moreno que não mais sorria. Urahara olhava derrotado para a sua melhor amiga, e até mesmo Kyoraku, que por milagre fora trabalhar ao receber umas porradas de Nanao, estava achando a Ex-Capitã verdadeiramente mal, pois a mesma parecia um completo zumbi nos últimos dias. Kukkaku já estava ficando revoltada com aquele comportamento derrotista e saiu dali antes de pegar aquele copo de leite e jogar no meio da cara dela. Tomou um banho e trocou de roupa, colocando um vestido simples até o meio das coxas e justo na cintura de cor vinho e foi até a lan house mais próxima, pois não queria que nenhum bisbilhoteiro como Kyoraku visse o que ela ia fazer no computador. Logo acessou uma máquina e entrou no Google, digitando "Ishida Ryuuken" na busca. De cara ela ficou besta ao ver uma foto do famoso médico, pois além de lindíssimo, dava para perceber que ele tinha charme só em olhar.

— Meu Deus! Não é à toa que a Yoruichi está como está e trepou logo de cara! Que platinado lindo...! Platinado...

Sussurrou a última palavra ao lembrar de Ukitake, e seu coração apertou quase sem perceber. Lidar com o desprezo do homem o qual ela sempre soube amar era duro, machucava, mas sabia que era culpa de sua teimosia e péssimo gênio. Por isso suportava tal desprezo de bom grado como uma autopunição por ter sido tão burra e lutado em vão contra um sentimento que não adiantava ser negado. Suspirou derrotada e voltou a se concentrar em sua pesquisa. Pegou o endereço do Hospital onde o pai de Uryuu trabalha, pois preferiu não perguntar sobre o assunto a ele, já que a gata a preveniu sobre a péssima relação entre os dois. Sem demora, a morena enfiou o papel com o endereço no decote e rumou apressada para lá. Ao chegar, a líder do Clã Shiba ficou impressionada com o tamanho e o luxo da construção. A passos lentos entrou e foi abordada pela recepcionista na porta do Hospital.

— Boa tarde, senhorita. Em que posso ajudar?

— Quero falar com Ishida Ryuuken.

— Ishida-sensei?

— E tem outro aqui?

— Não... mas a senhorita é paciente dele?

— Se continuar me fazendo perguntas estúpidas, quem vai virar mais uma paciente desse Hospital será você! Me diga onde ele está agora! – Bufou já nervosa.

— Fique calma, senhorita. Ishida-sensei não é _apenas_ um médico, ele é o dono e o Diretor deste Hospital. Se quiser uma consulta com ele, precisa marcar uma hora, e mesmo assim a agenda do Diretor é muito cheia e ele não pode...

— Ah, cala a boca, porra! Eu não perguntei nada disso! Me leve até o dono dessa merda agora! – Ela gritava irada.

— O que é isso? Que confusão é essa na entrada do Hospital? – Ryuuken perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada ao observar a quase sessão de espancamento que começaria.

— Mas que agradável coincidência! Pois é com _você mesmo_ que eu quero falar! – Exclamou alterada, praticamente puxando Ryuuken pelo jaleco para fora do prédio.

Do lado de fora da construção, o belo médico ajeitava o nó de sua gravata, já que Kukkaku o deixou quase sem ela e sem pescoço, e a questionou incomodado:

— Quem é você e por que raios fez aquele escândalo na entrada do meu Hospital?

— Deixa de frescura e me escute! Você estaria disposto a rever Yoruichi Shihoin?

A pergunta direta e chocante da Shiba deixou Ryuuken sem reação, e o mesmo apenas respondeu reticente.

— Creio que ela não queira me ver, já que me deixou sem nem ao menos dizer seu nome pessoalmente. Preferiu deixar um recado no espelho da minha suíte.

Kukkaku viu sinceridade nos olhos dele e concluiu que o platinado realmente mantinha fortes sentimentos por sua amiga, pois o brilho que viu nos lindos olhos azuis quando ele ouviu o nome de Yoruichi era verdadeiro. Ao notar o óbvio, a morena ficou ainda mais determinada a ajudar o casal, pois ao contrário dela, queria que sua amiga fosse feliz ao lado do homem por quem verdadeiramente se apaixonou.

— Não se engane. Minha amiga está sofrendo como uma condenada por sua causa.

— Minha causa? Pois saiba que foi _ela_ quem veio atrás de mim, me insultou sem nem ao menos me conhecer e acabou se deitando comigo. No dia seguinte, foi embora sem dizer seu nome, então quem deveria estar sentido e destruído aqui sou eu e não ela. Esta mulher me usou como um objeto de uma noite só, e, para a minha desgraça, eu me apaixonei. Pois se ela quiser me ver, que me procure! Caso contrário, não faço questão alguma de ir atrás dela.

— Ah... – Bufou inconformada. — Você vai sim!

Lançou sobre o Quincy um olhar acusador, intrigando Ryuuken, que não entendeu onde Kukkaku se encaixava nessa história ou porque ela estaria se metendo em sua vida. Discutir foi inútil, pois a bela morena acabou "convencendo" o platinado na marra.

* * *

Na mansão de Byakuya, Kyoraku tomava um copo de sake, para variar, e já estava ficando sem saco para aguentar ver Nanao pelos cantos da casa choramingando como uma Madalena arrependida. O fato de ver alguém que sempre se mostrou tão firme, segura e decidida estar agora tão triste e desmotivada irritava o veterano Capitão, e ele habilmente deduziu que a tristeza de sua Tenente tinha nome e sobrenome: Hirako Shinji. Queria ajudar sua adorada Nanao de alguma maneira, pois tinha um enorme carinho por ela e sempre desejava a sua felicidade. Foi até a morena, que estava largada de qualquer jeito em uma cadeira frente ao jardim, e pousou sua mão delicadamente no topo da cabeça da jovem Tenente, que não esboçou nenhuma reação.

— Está triste por causa do Hirako-kun? – Perguntou sem cerimônia.

— Ele não veio me ver como disse que viria e eu não sei como posso encontrá-lo. – Respondeu desolada com os olhos marejados. — Ele deve ter esquecido de mim, agora que o seu problema foi resolvido.

— Não diga isso! Conheço bem o Capitão Hirako, e sei que ele sempre foi um homem honesto e de palavra, e se ele ainda não a procurou é porque deve ter seus motivos.

— Acho que o motivo é bem claro: ele não gosta de mim.

— E você gosta dele?

— Gosto! Acho que é a primeira vez que eu gosto de alguém de verdade! – Declarou chorosa.

— Tá, mas você disse a ele o que sente?

— Não. Ele até chegou a me perguntar, mas eu o chamei de idiota.

— Nanao-chan! Você não tem jeito mesmo! Não percebe que ao fazer isso ele está livre para interpretar como quiser? E já pensou que talvez ele não a tenha procurado de novo por achar que foi apenas um idiota para você? – Falou reprovador, sacudindo o punho fechado no topo da cabeça dela e bagunçando as madeixas escuras.

— Será? Mas se for assim... E agora o que eu vou fazer?

— Tem que aprender a ser mais sincera consigo mesma. Não espere que os outros adivinhem o que se passa no seu coração. – Aconselhou o mais velho.

— Obrigada Capitão! Mas ainda assim eu não sei o que fazer.

— Você quer vê-lo?

— É claro! Se não quisesse acha que eu estaria neste estado?! – Esbravejou irritada com a pergunta sem noção de seu Capitão mais sem noção ainda.

— "Doce" como sempre... Então venha comigo. Vamos falar com alguém que possa nos levar até ele.

— Verdade?! Muito obrigada, Capitão Kyoraku! – Exclamou alegre, dando um animado e apertado abraço em seu compreensivo superior.

Kyoraku levou Nanao até a loja de Urahara, e o mesmo o repreendeu por ter fugido do trabalho no meio do expediente. Depois que este "detalhe" foi esclarecido, o veterano logo interrogou o loiro sobre o paradeiro dos Vizards, mas este respondeu evasivo.

— Hum... E para quê exatamente vocês querem saber sobre a localização deles?

— E não é lógico, gênio? – Nanao ironizou. — É óbvio que queremos falar com eles.

— Hirako-san já voltou ao normal? – Perguntou curioso.

— Mas o ingrato sumiu depois disso e não deu mais notícias. – Respondeu com o olhar tristonho.

— É por isso que queremos ir atrás dele, pois a Nanao-chan está doida para vê-lo de novo, então... Ai! – Gritou ao levar um baita pisão de sua Tenente.

— Acho que entendi, mas não vai ser tão fácil. Eu não sei onde os Vizards vivem. Hirako-san veio atrás de mim anteriormente pedir orientação por causa do seu Hollow, mas ele nunca disse onde eu poderia localizá-lo. – O loiro relatou sincero.

— E agora? O que faremos? Voltamos à estaca zero.

— Posso não saber onde eles estão, mas tenho uma vaga ideia. Eu sugiro que investiguem as áreas mais afastadas da cidade ou mesmo a área industrial. É bem provável que eles estejam ocultando sua reiatsu para não serem descobertos, portanto, ir pessoalmente até esses lugares um pouco mais distantes pode ser a maneira mais fácil de encontrá-los.

— Acho que entendi. – Nanao disse animada, como se um novo fio de esperança tivesse surgido dentro de si. — Capitão Kyoraku, o Senhor irá me ajudar a procurar, não irá?

— Eu? Quer dizer... eu? – Falou quase engasgado.

— Claro que é você! – Rebateu autoritária ao cruzar os braços na sua frente.

— Ah! Mas é que... olha... eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer e por isso...

— Esqueça! Eu já sei o que precisava saber e irei encontrá-lo sozinha! – Concluiu irritada ao sair da loja pisando duro.

— Caramba, Kyoraku-san... quando se faz um favor, se faz completo. Você é a personificação total da preguiça.

— Nossa... vê se pega leve comigo, Kisuke-kun. Já não basta as broncas que eu levo da Nanao-chan? – Falou tristonho ao abrir um pacote de batata frita.

— Tsc! Como pode um Capitão veterano se comportar como se fosse um inútil? – Pensou inconformado ao olhar para o mais velho.

Enquanto isso, Yoruichi voltava para a loja com algumas sacolas as quais continham o jantar daquele dia. No meio do caminho, em uma calçada larga que beirava um parque ao lado de um grande e lindo chafariz, a morena avistou algo inusitado: Ryuuken vinha em sua direção juntamente com Kukkaku, e sem que nenhum dos dois pudesse evitar, eles estavam mais uma vez frente a frente um com o outro. Os lábios entreabertos e os olhos enormes expressavam seu estado atônito. Ao mesmo tempo, um brilho radiante os invadiu como se eles voltassem a brilhar como o Sol que pareciam ser com o simples fato de mirar mais uma vez o puríssimo azul dos olhos daquele belo e intrigante homem. Vê-lo novamente fez passar um filme em sua cabeça. Ela apenas tinha olhos para aquela boca sedutora, e a vontade de toma-la e envolvê-la junto da sua, para de novo sentir que ele estava junto dela apenas aumentou.

Tamanha foi a sua surpresa quando se sentiu envolta pelos fortes e quentes braços dele. Braços estes que ela conhecia muito bem. Braços estes que a envolveram de forma possessiva, protetora e quente, que a levaram ao ápice da loucura e a fizeram pirar como nenhum outro antes. Ao ter seu corpo colado ao de Ryuuken, Yoruichi sentiu cada célula de seu ser estremecer. O calor da mão dele em suas costas parecia uma chama real que fazia seu corpo queimar de emoção ao ser tocado. Sua nuca foi abraçada pela mão direita do médico, e seu rosto foi por ele pressionado contra seu peito palpitante com suavidade, fazendo o coração dela se encher de uma paz e uma ternura imensa. Não entendia o porquê daquele gesto por parte dele, mas podia ficar daquele jeito por toda a eternidade, se fosse possível. Fechou os olhos ao sorrir, relaxando com a doçura daquele momento. Seu peito saltou quando o platinado apoiou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça e falou com devoção:

— Senti muito a sua falta.

A voz grave de Ryuuken foi suficiente para fazer as pernas de Yoruichi faleceram como se ele tivesse poder o bastante para tirar-lhe todos os sentidos e fazê-la cair. Sim. Ishida Ryuuken a dominava, e mesmo sem querer, ela teria que admitir isso. Cedendo às vontades de seu coração, as sacolas que a princesa trazia foram ao chão e suas mãos foram ao encontro do rosto masculino o envolvendo em um beijo diferente de todos os que trocaram naquela quente e inesquecível noite. Suas línguas dançavam calmas e controladas em meio àquele momento tão secretamente desejado por ambos. Seus dedos deslizavam devagar no meio dos sedosos fios cor de prata, e ele a segurava firme pelo meio das costas e por sua nuca, aprofundando mais ainda o tão desejoso contato entre eles. Kukkaku deu um sorriso sincero ao ver a cena, e uma pontinha de inveja boa atingiu a morena quando seus pensamentos logo voltaram para Juushiro, que nunca saía de sua mente e coração.

De repente, Yoruichi repensou em tudo o que fez, em como se arrependeu de tê-lo seduzido, de ter sido enfeitiçada pela enorme beleza daquele médico enigmático, e de como tudo o que fez acabou se virando contra ela mesma. Ao lembrar de sua fraqueza e de como foi burra, ela rapidamente rompeu o beijo e o empurrou para trás, para a surpresa do Quincy.

— Que diabos significa isso?! – Exclamou nervosa. — Como se atreveu a me procurar?

— Do que está falando? Eu pensei que estivesse gostando do beijo.

— Gostando? Mas você é muito presunçoso mesmo, não é? Achei que tivesse entendido que eu não queria voltar a vê-lo.

— Quer dizer então que você já esqueceu quem foi que começou tudo isso?

— Não, eu não esqueci! E é justamente por isso que não quero mais ver a sua cara. Não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo de ter me deixado envolver.

— "Deixado envolver"? Você tem algum problema de memória? Deveria ir ao médico, aliás, _eu_ sou o médico, já que até onde eu sei, foi _você_ quem me seduziu. Ou essa sua reação se deve ao fato de que aconteceu com você o mesmo que aconteceu comigo?

— Do que você está falando? Seja mais claro.

— Achei que você fosse adulta o suficiente para entender, certo? Me apaixonei por você.

A declaração repentina pegou Yoruichi de surpresa. Ela jamais imaginou que um homem tão orgulhoso é prepotente como Ishida Ryuuken tivesse coragem de dizer algo assim com tanta facilidade. Seu coração doeu mais ainda, pois sentia o mesmo. Estava apaixonada como uma menina, e era algo que ela jamais queria que tivesse acontecido, pelo menos, não com um homem como ele, cujas atitudes e frieza para com o próprio filho são tão desaprovadoras, e ela também tinha outros fatores a levar em consideração.

— Não me faça rir. Olhe para você! É um homem rico, bem-sucedido, dono do maior e melhor Hospital dessa cidade. Acha que eu vou acreditar que se apaixonou em apenas uma noite? Não seja cínico. Aposto que eu fui apenas _mais uma_ das dezenas de mulheres que já passaram por aquela sua cama redonda. – Falou acusadora.

— De onde tirou tanta estupidez? Está mesmo visto que não me conhece. O que acha que sabe de mim para fazer tamanhas acusações? – Indagou visivelmente magoado.

— Eu apenas sei! Há homens do seu tipo em cada esquina, e não venha me dizer agora que você é diferente. Isso é o que todos vocês dizem quando querem fazer uma mulher de trouxa.

As palavras de Yoruichi saíram duras, frias, e Ryuuken as recebeu como se fossem flechas disparadas por todo o seu corpo. Com o coração destroçado, o belo médico desistiu de argumentar qualquer outra coisa e apenas finalizou...

— Já que é isso o que pensa de mim, nada mais importa. Como você mesma disse, tudo não passou de um grande erro que deve ser esquecido e enterrado no mais profundo arrependimento. Pois pode ficar sossegada. Esta foi a última vez que você viu a minha cara. – Disse com frieza e mágoa em suas palavras, dando as costas a ela e se virando para Kukkaku. — Agora entende porque eu não a procurei antes? Parabenize a sua amiga por ser uma excelente julgadora de caráter. – Completa ao andar em direção ao seu carro, que estava estacionado próximo dali, rumando direto para a sua casa, onde aproveitaria cada momento de solidão e tristeza até que pudesse esquecer, pelo menos um pouco, aquele encontro desagradável.

— Yoruichi! – Kukkaku gritou indignada. — O que foi que você fez?! Isso é jeito de tratar o homem? – A repreendeu severamente.

— Quem deveria estar irritada aqui era eu! Quem te deu o direito de fazer isso? Eu não te pedi para se meter assim na minha vida. Se eu decidi que não queria mais ver aquele homem, você devia ter respeitado isso, porra!

— Não seja burra, sua imbecil! – A morena a sacudiu pelos ombros.

— Quê?!

— Quer cometer o mesmo erro que eu? Para onde foram todos os conselhos que você me deu? Não era você que dizia que eu era teimosa, burra e muitas outras coisas quando eu não queria assumir os meus sentimentos pelo Ukitake? E agora você quer cometer a mesma burrice que eu e se condenar a um terrível sofrimento porque se nega a admitir que o ama?

— É diferente! Você não pode comparar Ishida Ryuuken com Juushiro Ukitake.

— Ah não? E qual é a diferença? Ambos são lindos e tem os cabelos prateados.

— Vai pra puta que pariu, Kukkaku! Vai fazer gracinhas na casa do caralho e me deixe em paz! – Gritou nervosa ao pegar as sacolas do chão e correr de volta para a loja.

— Hunf... – Retrucou. — Piranha mal agradecida. Mas ela vai ver... Eu não vou desistir desses dois e vou esfregar na cara dela o quanto ela está enganada sobre este Quincy. – Sorriu vitoriosa ao retornar para o Hospital.

* * *

No armazém dos Vizards, Shinji estava lendo, ou pelo menos, tentando ler um livro de romance meloso e barato. Aquele tipo de história já estava começando a afetá-lo muito devido ao seu atual estado emocional. Jogado em um sofá, ele estava com o livro aberto em sua frente, mas o pensamento do loiro rapaz estava longe... bem longe. Via o rosto lindo e delicado de Nanao por toda a parte. Dormindo, acordado, em sonhos, não importava. Adorava aquela Shinigami encantadora e sentia muito a falta dela. Estava triste, e parecia bem mais apático que o normal. Lisa, que passava por ele pela décima vez desde que o viu ali, já estava danada por ele estar imóvel há quase duas horas e resolveu dar uma sacudida no amigo a fim de fazê-lo reagir.

— Shinji! – Berrou ao bater nos ombros dele com força. — Esse livro deve estar _bem_ interessante, já que você está na mesma página há duas horas. – Falou chateada.

— Unhum... – Respondeu num fio totalmente desinteressado.

— Que raios está havendo com você, Shinji? – A morena insistiu em questionar, sentando no sofá e colocando as pernas dele em seu colo.

— Nada. Estou normal. Aliás, Lisa, será que você pode fazer o favor de ir comprar o jantar de hoje? Quebra esse galho pra mim, por favor?

— Corta essa, Shinji! Se eu continuar quebrando tantos galhos, o Greenpeace vai me indiciar por desmatamento! E desde quando você deu pra mentir pra mim? O problema com o seu Hollow já foi resolvido e você voltou. Então o que há? O que está te deixando tão triste e pensativo?

— Lisa...

— Hum?

— O que você pensaria se a pessoa que você gosta dissesse que te acha um idiota?

— Não entendi o porquê dessa pergunta, mas acho que significa que ela não sente o mesmo que você.

— Entendo... é como eu havia pensado.

— Espere um pouco... então isso significa... Shinji, não me diga que você se apaixonou? – Falou atônita, jogando as pernas dele para cima, o que o fez cair no chão.

— Ai! Mas que droga, Lisa! Ficou maluca? E daí se eu estiver mesmo apaixonado?

— E quem é? Anda, não seja malvado comigo. Me conta!

— NÃO!

— Então prefere ficar com essa cara de múmia pelos cantos? Já sei! Que tal uma luta amistosa? E se eu vencer você me conta por quem se apaixonou, mas se você ganhar eu te deixo em paz. O que acha?

— Feito!

Assim, o loiro e a morena foram para o lado de fora, e aproveitando que estavam numa área deserta e afastada, ambos sacaram suas Zanpakutous para iniciar a luta amistosa. Sem demora, as lâminas se chocaram, e o trincar das espadas liberou uma quantidade imensa de Reiatsu, abrindo uma cratera no chão. Logo os outros Vizards saíram para ver o que estava acontecendo e ficaram animados vendo a luta que também servia como um treinamento para eles.

Enquanto isso, Nanao ainda vagava pelas ruas de Karakura investigando o paradeiro de seu interesse romântico. Percebeu que errou ao não ter dito a Shinji como se sentia sinceramente, e, talvez por essa falta de comunicação estúpida, ela possa o ter perdido de vez. Ao caminhar pela área industrial indicada por Kisuke, a morena começou a sentir duas Reiatsus em choque. Eram energias de Shinigamis, e com o coração cheio de esperança, a Tenente seguiu em disparada em direção às duas energias.

As Zanpakutous continuavam se chocando em ritmo frenético, aumentando ainda mais a disputa entre ambos. Davam saltos e cambalhotas no ar a cada chocar de lâminas, e voltavam a duelar. Os golpes de Shinji eram mais rápidos e precisos, e faziam Lisa recuar devido à força deles algumas vezes, mas ela estava satisfeita, pois a expressão do Líder dos Vizards já tinha se convertido para uma mais alegre e espontânea, já que ele estava se divertindo com aquilo. Após ser jogada para trás novamente, Yadomaru resolveu investir pesado e colocou sua máscara de Hollow, avançando com tudo para cima de Shinji. Nanao chegou bem neste momento e ficou pasma ao ver a cena. Olhou para Lisa e logo reconheceu sua longa trança, que era sua marca registrada. Não acreditava que ela também fosse uma Vizard, mas agora muitas coisas faziam sentido em sua cabeça. Ela passou a entender porque Lisa desapareceu quando ela ainda era uma criança e nunca mais teve notícias dela. O fato de rever a bela Tenente que sempre lhe inspirou desde pequena depois de mais de um século a encheu de emoção, e ver Shinji tão bem a deixou aliviada.

Mesmo sem a sua máscara, o loiro ainda continha os golpes de Lisa, ainda que com bastante dificuldades por causa do aumento de poder dela.

— Está apelando, Lisa? Isso é trapaça! – Reclamou fingindo revolta ao ser fortemente empurrado para trás.

— Deixa de ser frouxo! Trapaça seria se você não pudesse revidar.

— Tem toda a razão. – Concluiu ao dar um salto para trás, colocando sua máscara. — Então? Está pronta para enfrentar o Faraó? – Perguntou brincalhão.

Os golpes ficavam mais intensos e suas Reiatsus liberadas eram de apavorar. Nanao via aquilo como uma coisa boa, como amigos se divertindo e curtindo aquele momento de descontração tão especial. Lisa foi lançada longe por um poderoso golpe do loiro e caiu rolando no chão. Sua surpresa foi grande ao erguer o rosto e ver uma espécie de "tapete dourado esvoaçando diante de si. Shinji flutuava de cabeça para baixo e apontava a lâmina da Sakanade certeiramente na garganta da morena.

— Venci! – Falou divertido ao tirar a máscara e sorrir para ela com seu jeito invertido de sempre. — Agora eu não vou te contar e você prometeu não perguntar mais nada.

— Tudo bem... reconheço que você ganhou... – Respondeu derrotada com as mãos para cima.

Tanto Lisa quanto os outros Vizards que assistiam à luta viram Nanao parada na direção oposta a eles, mas Shinji ainda não a tinha visto.

— Vamos, Lisa, não fique chateada. Não faz mal perder uma luta amistosa. Anda, sacode essa poeira. – Disse calmo ao estender sua mão a ela. Da próxima vez vai ver como...

Parou de falar quando Lisa se levantou e ele inconscientemente olhou para o lado oposto. Seu coração palpitou e os olhos castanhos abriram até o limite mediante a surpresa.

— Nanao-chan... – Murmurou quase inaudível.

— Nanao? – Lisa comentou pasma.

Como se seus pés ganhassem asas, eles se moveram por conta própria e a Tenente correu para junto de Shinji, abraçando-o com um desespero fora do normal.

— Hirako-san! – Exclamou emocionada ao reencontrá-lo. — Por que fez isso? Por que não me procurou? Pensei que eu nunca mais o veria de novo.

— Nanao-chan... me perdoa. Mas é que eu...

— Não há desculpas para o que você fez. Tem ideia de como eu me senti?

— Mas eu pensei que...

Subitamente ela levantou seu rosto e puxou o dele para baixo, envolvendo o loiro em um desesperado beijo cheio de amor e saudade. Todos os Vizards, especialmente Lisa e Hiyori, ficaram pasmados com a cena enquanto os dois desfrutavam de tão cálido momento. Ao ver tamanha "pouca vergonha" Hiyori saiu de onde estava e deu um pulo em direção ao casal, chutando o rosto de Hirako em cheio, fazendo o loiro rolar pelo chão ao ser separado de Nanao no meio do beijo dos dois. A Shinigami ficou perplexa tamanha a ousadia da pequena, e logo foi até Shinji para ver se ele estava bem. O Vizard levantou com o nariz ensanguentado e Hiyori os mirava com os olhos vermelhos de fúria.

— Mas que putaria foi essa aqui?! – A pequena gritou com todo o ar que podia entrar por seus pulmões. — Explica logo essa porra, Shinji viado! – Terminou, agarrando uma longa madeixa dele.

— Quem deve uma explicação aqui é _você_! – Nanao indagou furiosa, olhando a loira com uma raiva ainda pior que a dela.

— Cala a boca, imbecil! Eu estou falando com este outro imbecil aqui! Vamos, Shinji! Tá esperando o que para começar a falar?

— Pra começar, se eu fosse viado eu não estaria beijando esta linda mulher, em segundo lugar, quem eu beijo ou deixo de beijar não é problema seu, e terceiro... solta o meu cabelo, sua peste!

— Pode deixar, Hirako-san... eu mesma cuido dela.

No mesmo instante, Nanao pegou Hiyori pelo braço e a puxou com força, jogando a garota para longe. Hiyori chão, batendo com o nariz na terra, e o mesmo começou a sangrar.

— SUA FILHA DA PUTA! – A garota gritou irada, avançando com tudo para cima da morena, que emanou sua Reiatsu e ergueu uma barreira de Kido diante dela e de Shinji. Ao avançar, a pequena Vizard bateu com tudo em uma parede invisível, quase terminando de quebrar o seu nariz.

— Bakudou Número 81: Danku.

— Um Kido? Sua piranha de zona! Quem pensa que é para fazer isso? De onde você veio? E com que direito faz essas coisas na nossa frente? Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui! Deixe o Shinji em paz! Eu vou acabar com a tua raça!

— Cale essa maldita boca, sua pirralha melequenta e encrenqueira! Quem não tem direito a nada aqui é _você_! Acha que o Hirako-san é sua propriedade? Pois saiba que não é! Ele não pertence a você. Com que direito você chega aqui e o agride dessa maneira?

— Você não sabe de nada, sua tonta. Não sabe nada sobre nós! Por que não some e nos deixa em paz! Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui, sua Shinigami asquerosa!

— CALADA, HIYORI! – Shinji gritou visivelmente nervoso. — Anda, Nanao-chan, vamos sair daqui para conversar com calma.

E se livrando da vista dos outros, ambos se afastaram para que pudessem conversar com tranquilidade, deixando para trás uma enfurecida Hiyori, que cobraria uma satisfação muito bem explicada posteriormente.

* * *

Kukkaku continuava sua investigação sobre a vida de Ryuuken. Estava disposta a esfregar na cara de Yoruichi seu erro, pois mesmo sem conhecer o charmoso Quincy, a morena viu sinceridade suficiente nos olhos azuis pelo pouco que conversaram, e só isso já bastava para ela entender que ele era verdadeiro no que dizia. Por mais que Shihoin tenha dito que ele era soberbo, arrogante e egoísta, o fato foi que ele assumiu que a amava sem rodeios ou indícios de hesitação, e a gata não levou isso em conta. Achou mais simples julgar do que ceder, desprezar do que se entregar àquele sentimento recíproco. Não se conformava com tal coisa. Não apenas pelo fato de saber que a amiga, por fim, havia se apaixonado, mas também por saber que ela nunca quis tal coisa, mas como evitar? Como evitar o maior sentimento que pode existir? Como evitar não ser arrebatado pela pessoa amada quando menos se espera, quando não se planeja ou nem ao menos quer? Yoruichi nunca quis. Jamais teve vontade de se envolver por inteiro, de assumir um compromisso. Ela era uma literal gata independente, uma mulher livre que jamais abaixou a cabeça para ninguém, alguém que nunca aceitou um "não" como resposta, uma mulher superior que encontrou um homem à sua altura, e o acusou, mesmo sem perceber, por ser exatamente igual a ela, pois a Ex-Capitã sempre se julgou indomável, inalcançável por homem algum, e encontrou em Ryuuken algo diferente, algo que ela jamais sonhou que pudesse encontrar em um homem: a total habilidade de domá-la.

Kukkaku sabia de tudo isso, e sabia mais do que ninguém, que por mais que se esforçasse, sua leal amiga nunca iria suprimir ou esquecer. Aquele amor continuaria ali, e ela sofreria cada vez mais por não poder viver algo tão belo por pura teimosia e capricho. A Shiba sentia isso na própria carne, pois de tanto pensar, desprezar e hesitar, agora ela dava o homem de sua vida como perdido por ter sido tão burra, e isso apenas lhe deu força para não permitir que sua amiga cometesse o mesmo erro que ela, condenando a ele e a si mesma ao eterno sofrimento. E com este nobre pensamento em mente, a ousada mulher voltou ao Hospital Geral de Karakura para colher informações detalhadas sobre o belo Quincy e fazer direito sua boa ação.

Se esgueirou pelos corredores do luxuoso e bem equipado prédio à procura de alguém que pudesse lhe dizer alguma coisa sobre o dono daquele lugar. Não demorou muito para ela achar uma das enfermeiras na ala pediátrica. Com seu smartphone em mãos, a morena foi atrás da profissional de saúde sem dizer nada, e ficou curiosa quando viu que Ryuuken estava num quarto onde uma menina convalescia. A enfermeira em questão logo relatou ao médico o motivo de sua solicitação.

— Ishida-sensei, temos um problema. Esta criança está mal e não consegue respirar direito. Perdão por incomodar o senhor, mas um dos pediatras de plantão saiu para uma emergência na rua e o outro está em cirurgia.

— Não tem problema. Pediatria não é minha maior especialidade, mas já que não tem jeito...

A Shiba ficou intrigada com a cena e de onde estava, apontou a câmera de seu celular para dentro do quarto e começou a filmar o que ia acontecer ali. Ishida se aproximou da menina, e vendo que ela tinha dificuldades para respirar, logo notou ser referente a suas vias respiratórias. Pegou o estetoscópio e viu a garota engasgar. Sentou a menina na cama e deu um leve palmar no meio das costas dela, desobstruindo as vias da criança. Ao se ver melhor, a bela menininha sorriu e deu um abraço apertado no Diretor do Hospital, que retribuiu o carinho e deu um largo e sincero sorriso. Ao ver a cena, Kukkaku mais uma vez se lembrou de Ukitake. De como ele esboçava o mesmo sorriso que Ryuuken acabara de dar, um sorriso espontâneo, sincero, e que mostrava um lado desconhecido, um lado que Yoruichi precisava ver. Por um momento pensou que fazia tempo que não via o lindo sorriso de Juushiro, e com angústia concluiu que ele jamais voltaria a sorrir para ela. Saiu de sua melancolia momentânea e seguiu atrás da enfermeira de antes, já que ela ainda precisava investigar tudo sobre ele.

Ao ser abordada a enfermeira se assustou, mas Kukkaku era astuta e com seu celular, gravou toda a conversa que teve com a mulher sem que a mesma percebesse. A funcionária relatou que Ryuuken sempre fora um homem solitário. Apesar de ser lindo, rico e bem sucedido, ele não era dado a futilidades e nunca se envolvia com ninguém. Sempre arrancava suspiros femininos por onde passava, porém, sempre recusou todas as investidas. Por esse motivo era um viúvo muito cobiçado, mas nunca se aproveitou de suas qualidades para coisa alguma. Desde que sua esposa morreu, ele jamais se aventurou no campo do amor. Não por ser devoto à falecida, mas por desacreditar que coisas como amor pudessem, de fato, ser levadas tão à sério como faz a maioria das pessoas. A verdade é que nunca havia se apaixonado. Nunca se deixou seduzir por mulher alguma, pois simplesmente nunca esteve com alguma que mexesse consigo de verdade. Com Yoruichi era diferente. Sentiu algo o tocar profundamente quando a bela morena o confrontou. Talvez o fato de ter sido desafiado por ela, o fato de alguma forma ela o fazer descer do pedestal o tenha cativado, o conquistado. Nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma, nem com sua primeira prometida, a quem sempre cria piamente amar, tampouco com sua falecida esposa. Se tivesse que analisar a si mesmo, ele chegaria à conclusão de que agora sim estava verdadeiramente apaixonado. Ao dar-se conta de que já tinha todas as provas em mãos, a Líder do Clã Shiba esperou pacientemente do lado de fora do Hospital, onde o abordaria quando o mesmo saísse.

Não teve de esperar muito, pois quase quarenta minutos depois, o Quincy saiu de lá para tomar um café e relaxar um pouco em um restaurante próximo, pois iria encarar um plantão noturno, já que se afogar no trabalho era a única coisa decente com a qual ele queria se preocupar. Ficou intrigado com fato da morena o estar procurando novamente, mas desta vez, o galante médico foi bem mais receptivo.

— Algum problema, Shinigami? Se voltou por causa da sua amiga...

— Não é nada disso! – Ela o corta impaciente. — Na verdade, quero conversar com você.

— De novo? Bom, não sei o que quer de mim agora, mas não vejo mais motivos para falarmos. – Ele abaixa o olhar notavelmente tristonho. — Já viu com seus próprios olhos a reação dela e eu não sou homem de engolir uma segunda humilhação.

— Eu entendo o que sente, por isso mesmo quero que conversemos de novo.

— Já que insiste... Toma um café comigo? – Convidou o platinado.

— Claro. – Aceitou de imediato, embora não entendesse a razão do "café" no fim do dia.

Ambos foram ao restaurante outrora pretendido por Ryuuken e ele gentilmente afastou a cadeira para que a linda morena de notáveis curvas se sentasse. Ele fez o mesmo de frente para ela e ambos pegaram os cardápios quando um garçom apareceu no instante seguinte.

— Boa noite, Ishida-sensei, Senhorita. Um café expresso bem forte e amargo para o Senhor, como de costume. E para a Dama? – O funcionário pergunta educado.

— Hum... pra mim... – Ponderou um pouco ao esfregar o indicador e o polegar no queixo. — Eu vou querer um okonomiyaki com tudo dentro, uma tigela de arroz e uma porção de gyoza caprichada. – Pediu como se não fosse nada, fazendo o platinado arquear uma sobrancelha. — E você só vai comer isso? Agora eu entendo essa sua cara de desnutrição. Quem toma apenas um café à noite? Eu preciso de muita sustância.

— Antes de mais nada, costumo tomar café a essa hora porque vou fazer um plantão noturno.

— E antes de mais nada, eu não sou uma Shinigami, como me chamou a pouco.

— Você não é? – Questionou intrigado ao se servir de umas torradas como tira-gosto.

— Não. Eu pertenço à Soul Society, mas não sou uma Shinigami.

— Entendo... Então será que pode ir direto ao ponto? O que quer de mim?

— Quero que saiba que eu acredito no que você diz. Eu sei que seus sentimentos pela Yoruichi são verdadeiros e estou disposta a ajudá-los.

— Você disse o mesmo horas antes e viu no que deu. Yoruichi Shihoin não quer nada comigo. Para ela eu não passo de um cafajeste que cada dia compartilha a cama com uma mulher diferente, e já que ela pensa assim, eu não posso fazer nada a não ser lamentar.

— E vai desistir dela tão facilmente? Vocês, homens, são muito frouxos!

— Não se trata de desistir facilmente. A questão não é essa. Mas não acha injusto e egoísta querer forçar alguém a ficar conosco sabendo que a outra pessoa não quer? E além do mais... Eu tenho o meu orgulho e não vou ficar rastejando por mulher alguma.

— Sabe... Há um tempo atrás eu também tive o mesmo pensamento que a Yoruichi. Me apaixonei pelo melhor homem do mundo, mas fiz de tudo para negar isso, para enterrar um amor tão puro e desinteressado que sentia, procurando algum defeito nele que eu sabia que não tinha, assumindo uma postura injusta para condená-lo a algo que sempre soube que ele não tinha culpa. E tudo pra que? Apenas para evitar amá-lo tanto. E agora, quando caiu a ficha e percebi o quanto ele me ama e eu a ele, ele me despreza, pois de tanto que eu o afastei, agora ele me quer longe.

— Acho que entendo como se sente. Somos dois desprezados. – O belo Quincy concluiu ao sorver com elegância um gole do café que acabara de receber do garçom.

— Mas não se preocupe com isso. Pode ficar sossegado porque eu vou te ajudar. – Kukkaku disse animada ao olhar para toda a comida que lhe foi servida. — Mas antes... Itadakimasu! E a propósito... Meu nome é Shiba Kukkaku.

— Ishida Ryuuken. Muito prazer.

— É um prazer pra mim também.

 **つづく** **continua...**


	24. Confissão

**Capítulo 24 – Confissão**

Naquele início de noite, Matsumoto andava desnorteada pela rua. Já próxima à mansão, a bela ruiva andava alterada por causa da quantidade de álcool que havia ingerido. Há tempos não sentia vontade de beber. Há tempos não tivera sonhos com Ichimaru. Agora, o dono de seus pensamentos era Izuru, e o fato de tê-lo visto aos beijos com uma pirralha a deixou desestabilizada. Não entendia ou cogitava o porquê daquilo, mas sua certeza era única: o desejava. Desejava devorar aqueles lábios e ter para si todo aquele corpo perfeito que ela já sabia bem como era. Desejava com fervor tê-lo entre suas pernas no maior dos maiores ápices do prazer que fosse possível alcançar. Era assim que se sentia, mas não podia levar tal coisa adiante, já que não queria machucar um homem tão digno que a respeita e a ama em troca de apenas satisfazer seus desejos carnais. Definitivamente não seria justo, e ela não seria tão descarada a ponto de fazer tal coisa. A deslumbrante ruiva vestida de estudante chamava a atenção dos marmanjos abusados, e ela os dispensava habilmente com murros bem dados. Não tinha bebido a ponto de cair. Ainda andava normalmente e tinha total controle sobre o que fazia ou dizia - até certo ponto.

Enquanto isso, o Capitão tinha acabado de tomar um banho e já vestia o seu pijama azul para ficar mais à vontade, pois ele não pretendia fazer mais nada naquele dia. Esperou por Rangiku para que conversassem sobre o comportamento inadequado dela para com Chizuru, mas a ruiva ainda não tinha regressado. Suspirou derrotado e foi até a cozinha onde se serviu de um copo de suco de abacaxi com hortelã. Adorava esta combinação, e era perfeita para amenizar o calor da quente noite. Terminou de saborear o líquido, indo até o pé da escada pronto para seguir para o seu quarto quando viu a ruiva adentrando o hall.

— Kira! – Exclamou alterada, indo até ele e se apoiando nos ombros do rapaz.

— Matsumoto-san... você bebeu de novo? Eu não acredito nisso. – Respondeu descrente ao sentir o hálito de bebida que dela vinha.

— Não mude de assunto. Por que você fez aquilo? Por que deixou aquela ninfeta estudantil te beijar? – Sua voz saiu embargada e cheia de mágoa.

— E eu posso saber qual o problema nisso? Eu sou livre para decidir quem eu beijo ou não, concorda? – Disse firme, porém centrado.

— Não! Você não pode fazer isso! A única a quem você deveria beijar sou eu e ninguém mais! – A frase saiu sem que percebesse, surpreendendo o loiro.

— Quê? Não há dúvida alguma de que você está completamente bêbada. Não tem ideia do que diz, e desse jeito é impossível manter um diálogo coerente com você. Estou saindo.

— Espere, Kira! – Ela o deteve ao empurrá-lo pelos ombros, o imprensando contra o corrimão da grande escada. — Não pode sair assim. Por que fez isso comigo? Me fala! Por acaso já esqueceu que me ama?

— E por acaso você já deixou de amar Ichimaru Gin? – Ele a confrontou a pegando pelos braços abaixo dos ombros. — Cada vez eu entendo menos a sua atitude. O que fez com a Chizuru-chan foi inaceitável. Não tem vergonha de usar sua força contra humanos?

— Chega! Esquece a pirralha, esquece o Gin! Nada disso importa agora!

Izuru não entendia mais nada. Não fazia ideia do porquê ela estar agindo assim, mas não houve tempo para questionar ou pensar, pois Rangiku o puxou subitamente, envolvendo seus lábios nos dele em um fervoroso e necessitado beijo. O loiro resistiu de início, mas foi pego de surpresa tendo sua boca selvagemente invadida pela possessiva língua da sedutora ruiva, que brigava por espaço e também por um pouco de ar. O sabor refrescante da hortelã misturado ao álcool tornava o beijo muito mais delicioso e excitante, causando calafrios em ambas as partes. Não mais resistiu aos encantos de sua amada, e uma de suas mãos desceu pelas costas, encontrando a fina cintura enquanto a outra mão passeia pelo resto das costas, indo até o pescoço, passando pelos longos cabelos e chegando à nuca, arrancando um gemido gostoso seguido de um forte arrepio. Aprofundou mais ainda o beijo, apertando as costas do loiro com força, encontrando os cabelos loiros, os bagunçando com vontade, separando-se sutilmente em busca de ar, substituindo o intenso beijo por selinhos gostosos que desciam pelo pescoço dele o fazendo arfar, e o gemido dele a deixou ainda mais excitada.

— Kira... Você... Você me excita... – Dizia entre um beijo e outro. – Estou queimando de tesão por você.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o jovem Capitão tirou as mãos de Rangiku e as levantou, quebrando todo o contato entre eles.

— O que significa isso? – Perguntou descrente. – Está zombando de mim de novo? – Concluiu visivelmente irritado.

— Não! Eu estou dizendo a verdade! Não sabe como você me deixa louca! Como eu queimo de desejo só de olhar pra você...

— Já chega, Rangiku! – Gritou nervoso a sacudindo pelos ombros. – Eu detesto quando você bebe e diz coisas como essas! Como pode dizer isso? É somente assim que você me vê? Como um mero objeto sexual? Não posso acreditar que mais uma vez você esteja me fazendo de palhaço. – Disse frustrado ao subir para o seu quarto, deixando Rangiku desolada ao pé da escada.

A bela Tenente chorou desesperadamente ao cair de joelhos no chão frio. Suas dolorosas lágrimas refletiam um misto de frustração e medo. Nunca esteve tão confusa quanto agora, e o fato de não entender seus sentimentos só piorava tudo.

— Meu Deus... O que eu fiz? O que está acontecendo comigo? Kira...

Subiu para o seu quarto, onde seu travesseiro era testemunha de sua angústia. Lembrou dos últimos instantes e seu coração apertou quando ele a chamou pelo primeiro nome. Nunca o tinha feito, e esperava que ele o fizesse quando estivesse em seus braços a amando e a fazendo sua como ela almejava. Mas não... Ele o fez nervoso, de cabeça quente, e tudo por que ela estragou tudo. Ela era a culpada, e tinha total ciência disso. Refletiu sobre tudo o que aconteceu antes de perder a batalha para o cansaço. Como ele bem disse, eles eram apenas amigos por que ela assim o desejava, portanto, ela não tinha o direito de lhe cobrar nada. E foi com este sofrimento que a ruiva caiu no sono no qual não iria querer despertar tão cedo.

Ao se jogar pesadamente na cama, o loiro Capitão deu um longo suspiro de decepção. Tais situações com Rangiku estavam beirando o limite do tolerável, e sua mente ficava cada vez mais confusa, pois não queria acreditar que ela estivesse mesmo zombando de si, mas naquelas circunstâncias, era quase impossível não pensar o contrário. E com o seu coração cheio de dor, o belo loiro rapidamente deixou que o sono apagasse, ainda que por algumas horas, a decepção que passou minutos atrás, até que ele soubesse com mais clareza o que fazer a respeito.

* * *

Em outro lugar da cidade, Shinji e Nanao conversavam animadamente na praça de alimentação do mesmo shopping que o loiro a levou da primeira vez. Dialogavam sobre o filme que acabaram de ver no cinema regado a vários beijos apaixonados e carícias sutis, e tomavam um gostoso sorvete de chocolate depois de saborearem um belo hambúrguer com batatas fritas e refrigerante. Mas o clima descontraído logo mudou quando a Tenente resolveu tocar no assunto que realmente lhe importava...

— Hirako-san.

— Hum?

— Você ainda não me respondeu algo importante.

— E o que seria?

— Por que não me procurou? Eu fiquei muito angustiada sem saber nada de você.

Tomou outra colher de sorvete e baixou o olhar, respondendo num tom desanimado...

— Eu pensei que... – Hesita por alguns instantes. — Você apenas me achasse um idiota. – Falou com pesar, e um enorme sentimento de culpa invadiu o coração da jovem, bem como Kyoraku havia dito.

— Hirako-san... – Lamentou. — Eu sinto muito por aquilo. Não falei por mal e nem a sério. Pensei que tivesse entendido que era uma brincadeira. – Disse com sinceridade, envolvendo uma das mãos dele entre as suas sobre a mesa. — Acha mesmo que se eu pensasse assim teria tido todo esse trabalho para te encontrar? – Concluiu, acariciando a mão dele com ternura.

— Mas é que... tem outra coisa... – Shinji disse preocupado sem mudar sua expressão apática.

— O que aconteceu? Agora eu é que estou confusa. Você não gosta de mim, é isso?

— Pelo contrário. É por eu gostar tanto... – Prosseguiu, ainda sem olhar para ela. — Que achei melhor não correr o risco de prejudicá-la.

— Me prejudicar? Eu não estou entendendo.

— Você é a Tenente do Kyoraku e eu... Apesar de ter sido um Capitão dentro do Gotei 13, agora não passo de um exilado e eu jamais teria coragem de fazer nada que pudesse a prejudicar de alguma maneira.

— Acho que entendo... Então porque você não me fala sobre aquela garota?

— Hiyori?

— A própria. Agora compreendo de onde veio essa enorme cicatriz que você tem. Porque permite que aquela pirralha te trate assim?

— O caso... – Dá uma pequena tossida antes de continuar — É que a Hiyori é muito complicada.

— Você nem precisava dizer isso. Dá para perceber diante de toda aquela agressividade que ela especialmente dedica a você.

— Eu nunca compreendi de onde vem toda essa raiva da moleca, mas o fato é que eu não me vejo revidando uma agressão dela. Não teria coragem de levantar a mão para a pequena.

— E a garota se aproveita desse fato para te espancar e te fazer de palhaço. Ela não é ninguém para achar que tem alguma autoridade sobre você.

— Tem toda a razão... – Ponderou ao colocar o copo de sorvete vazio sobre a mesa. — Mas sabe, eu conheço aquela pequena há tantos anos que não consigo me lembrar, e acho que essa é a maneira que ela encontra para se expressar.

— Pois que bela maneira de se expressar! Esse tipo de coisa para mim tem outro nome.

— E o que você acha que é?

— Não quero dizer porque sou uma dama, mas vontade não me falta.

— Pois comigo você pode se sentir livre para dizer o que quiser. Não sou o tipo fresco como o Kuchiki, e já vi e ouvi várias coisas de várias pessoas, e, acredite, nada mais me surpreende.

— Fico feliz em saber que posso ser sincera com você, pois para mim isso não passa de puro fogo no cú dessa garota. Nunca parou para pensar que talvez isso signifique que ela gosta de você?

Shinji olhou bem para Nanao, e ao perceber que ela falava sério, o loiro não resistiu e começou a gargalhar compulsivamente, dando fortes tapas sobre a mesa.

— HAHAHAHAHA! Desculpe, Nanao-chan, mas é que você realmente não conhece a Hiyori. As palavras "gostar" e "Hiyori" não existem na mesma frase, muito menos se o assunto em questão for _eu_.

— Talvez esta seja a _sua_ maneira de ver as coisas, mas vai saber o que se passa na cabeça dela? – Disse a morena ao arquear uma sobrancelha e cruzar os braços.

— Ora, não fique nervosa. Esqueça a Hiyori. Ela é assim mesmo.

— Você até pode fazer vista grossa, mas eu não vou permitir que essa garota encoste sequer um dedo em você na minha frente. – Falou visivelmente incomodada ajeitando seus óculos.

— Só não a machuque. – Ele pediu sincero. — Sabe, aquela garota já sofreu muito, e virar uma Vizard não ajudou em nada.

— Eu te entendo. E mais do que nunca posso ver como o seu coração é bom, pois apesar de ser tão maltratado, ainda assim você tem apreço por ela.

— Como eu disse, somos amigos há muito tempo, séculos, e eu ainda não pude entendê-la. Às vezes me sinto culpado por isso.

— Tudo bem. Por que não esquecemos esse assunto por enquanto?

— Mas foi você que quis falar dela.

— Tudo bem. E o que vamos fazer agora?

— Não sei. Na verdade, se quiser eu te levo de volta para a mansão do engomadinho.

— Tão cedo? Você já quer se livrar de mim? – Usou um tom de decepção.

— Não se trata disso. – Ele logo se defendeu. — Mas acho que já tomei muito o seu tempo.

— Isso não importa. Me leve com você... Por favor.

— Certo... você venceu. Eu te levo comigo.

Ela o abraçou animada, e ambos seguiram de volta ao lar dos Vizards.

* * *

No restaurante, Ryuuken e Kukkaku seguiam conversando enquanto a chamativa morena comia a metade do restaurante.

— Quanto mais você ainda pretende comer? Eu preciso voltar para o Hospital. – O platinado a questiona incomodado.

— Calma, homem! Você vai pagar a conta mesmo, então não reclame. Aliás, nós mal conversamos.

— Se você parasse de comer, nós já teríamos conversado faz tempo. – Rebateu franzindo o cenho.

— Tudo bem. Não fique nervoso. Se importaria em contar um pouco da sua vida?

— Minha vida?

— Claro. A sua vida. Me conte como anda a sua vida amorosa. – Falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— Eu não tenho uma vida amorosa há muito tempo, mais precisamente, desde que minha esposa se foi.

— Então isso significa que você é um viúvo muito cobiçado!

— Depende do ponto de vista, mas... – Pausou ao tomar mais um gole de café com elegância. — Sem querer contar vantagem, eu já tive que dispensar muitos convites.

— Imagino que sim, mas então porque se deixou envolver pela Yoruichi?

O belo homem ia responder, mas naquele momento, o garçom veio em sua direção, entregando ao Quincy um guardanapo dobrado. Ao desdobrar o papel, Ryuuken revira os olhos entediado, retira seus óculos e massageia lentamente as têmporas, demonstrando um evidente tédio ao pegar o papel e amassar com vontade, entregando o mesmo de volta ao garçom. Curiosa com tal situação inusitada, a Líder do Clã Shiba vira de costas e olha para a direção em que o belo platinado olhava, dando de cara com uma bela mulher que piscava para ele descaradamente.

— O que era aquilo?

— E não é óbvio? Um número de telefone. Isso acontece praticamente todos os dias.

— Pelo jeito você se referia a este tipo de convite.

— Exato.

— Mas, voltando ao assunto, por que você acabou ficando com a minha amiga?

— Porque tudo nela era diferente. Ela era ousada, atrevida, e me desafiou em um ponto da minha vida que eu sempre julguei intocável: o meu filho.

— Compreendo... Ela jogou na sua cara o quanto você era um péssimo pai para o Ishida-kun, e isso te excitou. – Escancarou sincera.

— Não exatamente. – Fechou o semblante novamente, incomodado com o último comentário e prosseguiu. — Por algum motivo ela quis me seduzir, e conseguiu fazer isso com perfeição, mas a grande consequência é que eu me apaixonei, e é óbvio que ela não sente o mesmo. Na verdade, eu nem sei porque nós estamos aqui tendo essa conversa agora.

— Está enganado. Posso garantir que ela te ama tanto, ou até mais do que você a ela.

— Você só pode estar delirando, senhorita. Isso porque nem ingeriu bebida alcoólica... Se isso fosse verdade ela não teria me mandado para o inferno, concorda?

— Deixe disso, bonitão. Nós mulheres somos complicadas, você deveria saber mais do que ninguém. Vai por mim. É a primeira vez que a Yoruichi se apaixona por alguém e ela está confusa. Mas eu asseguro que vocês têm tudo para dar certo.

— Se você está dizendo... Mas eu não pretendo fazer esforço algum para conquistá-la. Se ela não quiser nada comigo, não serei eu a lhe obrigar.

— Não será necessário. Yoruichi Shihoin irá atrás de você implorando por perdão quando você menos esperar.

— Tem certeza? Ou isso ou ela vai acabar me odiando pelo resto da vida.

— Garanto que não. – Ela sorri animada.

E depois que Ryuuken pagou uma salgada conta, graças ao olho grande de Kukkaku, cada um seguiu seu rumo, e assim que o distinto Quincy saiu, a geniosa Shiba voltou e fez algumas perguntas ao garçom que os atendeu, sempre com os seus inseparável smartphone em mãos.

— Escute, este homem que estava comigo é um cliente regular daqui?

— Ishida-sensei? Ele costuma fazer as refeições aqui todos os dias, mas hoje foi um pouco diferente do habitual.

— E por que diz isso?

— Porque ele sempre vem sozinho. Na verdade, eu estranhei muito, pois é a primeira vez que ele vem acompanhado de uma mulher.

— Mas isso é sério mesmo? Ele sempre vem sozinho? – A mulher disse bastante surpresa.

— Sempre. Raramente ele vem com alguém, e quando o faz, é sempre com algum outro médico do hospital, mas nunca com mulheres. Não faz ideia de quantos guardanapos com números de telefone ele já rejeitou como agora a pouco.

— Isso eu pude perceber. Ele é mesmo um homem muito sério e cobiçado. Agradeço as suas informações.

— Disponha, senhorita. Foi um enorme prazer. – O rapaz comentou ao dar uma bela olhada para o físico de Kukkaku quando ela lhe deu as costas. — Nossa... desta vez parece que o Ishida-sensei deu muita sorte. – Pensou com uma ponta de inveja.

Kukkaku era esperta e gravou tudo isso em seu smartphone. Desde sua conversa com a enfermeira, seu jantar com Ryuuken e o relato do garçom. Tudo pronto para ser jogado na cara de sua amiga teimosa.

* * *

Na saída de um Karaokê, Renji e Tatsuki andavam animados pela rua com alguns brindes que ganharam em máquinas de jogos. Ambos estavam felizes, pois se divertiram muito naquele encontro, que começou assim que saíram da escola. Caminhavam de braços dados até que sentaram em uma praça próxima.

— Renji, Estou tão feliz. Acho que esta foi a melhor noite de todas. – Disse animada ao tirar um coelho de pelúcia da sacola, mas o mesmo acabou caindo no chão, e por instinto, ela se abaixou para pegar.

— Deixa. Eu pego. – Disse o ruivo em outro impulso.

Em uma fração de segundos, suas mãos se encontraram e seguraram o pequeno bicho de pelúcia, e seus rostos próximos seguiam com os olhares conectados enquanto levantavam seus corpos para a posição inicial. Os olhares unidos e os rostos colados expressavam a euforia de seus corações naquele momento. As respirações misturadas se atraíram cada vez mais, e as batidas frenéticas de seus corações demonstravam o quanto eles queriam estar juntos. Se aproximavam sem perceber até que seus lábios enfim se tocaram, suas respirações agora eram uma só, unidas no tão esperado primeiro beijo deles que cada um desejava há dias. Com delicadeza eles foram se adequando ao momento quando a grande mão do Tenente acolheu a cabeça de Tatsuki com cuidado, ao passo que um sentia o doce gosto do outro no melhor dos melhores beijos. Ao sentir sua língua ser acariciada gentilmente pela dele, a garota sentiu como se a gravidade lhe faltasse, como se todo o peso de seu corpo tivesse saído. Era como estar em um tapete de nuvens, como se estivesse descobrindo algo novo e extraordinário através daquele inocente ato.

Renji se sentia da mesma forma. Foi como tocar o céu. Sentiu toda a paz daquela menina aparentemente fria e dura para com os demais tomar conta de seu ser, o preenchendo de alegria. Suas línguas dançavam em perfeita harmonia em meio ao ritmo tranquilo de tão doce ato. O intenso contato deu lugar a ternos selinhos, pois a busca por oxigênio comandou a situação. O casal se separou, se olhando com os rostos vermelhos de timidez e de calor, muito calor.

— Tatsuki-chan... eu...

— Não precisa explicar nada. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu queria... Te beijar.

— Desde que eu te conheci e que você me ajudou, senti algo tão especial... um carinho enorme, uma coisa que não consigo definir.

— Eu acho que comigo foi igual. Não sei porquê, mas...

Foi calada por outro beijo do ruivo, muito mais intenso e fervoroso do que o primeiro. Os braços dele a envolveram possessivos, e sua língua percorria a boca da estudante com luxúria, com desespero, como se nada mais lhe restasse a não ser beijá-la. Tatsuki se sentiu esquentar diante de tão intenso beijo. Não esperava que ele a pudesse beijar de forma tão quente a sedutora, mas estava gostando, ou melhor, adorando tal toque. Mas em seu íntimo, bem lá no fundo, algo ainda estava errado. Renji prosseguiu com o profundo beijo, abraçando-se a ela fazendo seus corpos colarem e esquentarem como nunca. A mão da jovem passeou pelo pescoço, por dentro da gola até parar no peito tatuado, cuja respiração acelerada o fazia subir e descer sem controle. Por um breve momento ele se separou dela, lançando um olhar penetrante.

— Você é tão linda, sabia? – Disse sincero, voltando a beijar os delicados lábios de Tatsuki com ainda mais desejo, vendo em sua mente algo diferente do que estava vivenciando. Cada momento que vivia com ela o fazia feliz, o deixava relaxado e calmo, coisa que ele, de fato, adorava. Ainda assim, não conseguia esquecer por completo... aquele alguém. Suas mãos seguravam as costas femininas com firmeza, e aos poucos a falta de ar novamente os obrigou a se separarem.

— Nossa... Isso foi tão...

— Quente, não acha? – Ele a interrompeu, o que a fez sorrir ruborizada. — Eu também queria muito te beijar. Muito mesmo.

E por um bom tempo, Renji e Tatsuki ficaram se beijando, acarinhando e descobrindo o que havia de melhor um no outro.

* * *

Andando a passos duros de um lado para o outro, a impaciente Hiyori já estava prestes a fazer um buraco no chão, deixando os outros Vizards tão ou mais impacientes do que ela.

— Grrrrnnnn! – Kensei bufou de ódio. — Dá para parar com isso, Hiyori? Ficou doida? Por que está nessa agonia toda?

— Ainda pergunta, idiota? O Shinji saiu a horas com aquela Shinigami metida e abusada e ainda não voltou. Isso é um desrespeito! – Reclamou nervosa.

— Não vejo porque. – Love rebateu tranquilo. — Afinal de contas, tanto ele quanto qualquer um de nós tem pleno direito de ter uma namorada.

— Namorada? – A franzina garota arqueou uma sobrancelha, e uma veia saltou em sua testa. — Está dizendo que o Shinji se engraçou justo com uma Shinigami? – Questionou exaltada.

Lisa, que ficara todo o tempo vendo suas revistas impróprias para menores, ouvia todos aqueles absurdos incrédula, pois não cria no tamanho da insanidade de sua companheira Vizard.

— Pois eu não aceito isso! Ele não vai ficar por aí se esfregando com nenhuma Shinigami nojenta!

— Fique quieta, Hiyori! Será que não cansa de falar tanta merda? – Lisa se manifestou, fechando a revista com um gesto brusco.

— Qual foi, Lisa? Por acaso você está de acordo com isso? O Shinji se ausentou durante dias depois de quase ter me matado e voltou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Agora vem com esse papo de que gosta de uma Shinigami? Eu não aceito!

— Pobre coitada... Não sabe da missa a metade. – Rebateu a morena de trança.

— O que você disse?

— Shinji nos deixou por que o Hollow dele saiu de controle. Você mesma viu. E para evitar machucar você ou qualquer um de nós, ele preferiu ir embora e ficar sozinho. Isso demonstra o quanto ele é generoso.

— E o que essa Shinigami intrometida tem a ver com isso?

— Foi ela quem o salvou. Graças a ela o Shinji pôde se livrar do grande fantasma que o atormentava.

— É mesmo? E o que era esse tal "fantasma"? – Desenhou as aspas com os dedos de forma debochada.

— Isso se chama "culpa". A culpa que ele sempre sentiu por termos nos transformado em Vizards. Aquilo nunca deixou de afligir o coração do nosso amigo, mas é claro que você, com esse seu cérebro pequeno, jamais compreenderia isso.

Hiyori abaixou os braços e a cabeça em sinal de derrota, indo para o lado de fora da construção, quando do lado oposto, Shinji e Nanao chegavam de braços dados. A pequena loira caminhou poucos metros ao redor do armazém e sentou em um balanço que Shinji fez para ela anos atrás. Tristonha, se balançou devagar, processando com pesar tudo o que Lisa havia dito. Estava muito frustrada, pois tudo aquilo tinha acontecido com Shinji sem que ela soubesse. Estava triste por ele não ter contado a ela o que estava passando, por não ter confiado nela a ponto de dividir seus medos e problemas. Aquilo a magoou. Era péssima em demonstrar suas emoções, mas o loiro teria muito o que explicar a ela... isso teria.

Ao chegarem frenteao armazém, Shinji e Nanao ocultaram suas Reiatsus, pois como Shinji não morava sozinho, não queria que ninguém, especialmente Hiyori, soubesse que ele chegou lá acompanhado de sua namorada. Por sorte, o quarto do loiro ficava isolado no terraço do local, onde havia uma grande área de laje livre e do outro lado uma porta que dava para seus aposentos. Na beira do muro tinha um banco, um lugar perfeito para se contemplar o céu. Ambos voaram até lá em cima pelo lado de fora, já que ir por dentro estava fora de cogitação. Ao ver a vista do firmamento estrelado a Tenente ficou com os olhos marejados e Hirako pediu que ela o esperasse sentada no banco enquanto ele buscava algo em seu quarto. Esperando ansiosa, ela o viu voltar com o seu violão em mãos. Sorriu feito boba e ele ajoelhou diante dela começando a tocar uma linda e extrema música romântica. Com seu invejável talento, o Ex-Capitão tirou lindos acordes de seu violão, de onde tocou _More Than Words_ , fazendo a bela Nanao se emocionar ainda mais. Seus dedos corriam pelas cordas do violão, e Nanao fez um sinal para que ele parasse.

— O que aconteceu? Eu toco tão mal assim? – Perguntou curioso.

— Não é isso. É que se continuar, alguém pode ouvir.

— É verdade... eu não tinha pensado nisso. E agora?

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou resolver isso.

Foi até a mureta do terraço onde posicionou ambas as mãos e formou uma barreira de Kido em volta de todo aquele andar. Shinji a seguiu com um olhar interrogativo, e ela voltou a se sentar onde estava.

— Uma barreira de Kido?

— Pense que agora estamos isolados em outra dimensão. Ninguém poderá nos ver e nem nos ouvir.

— Ótimo. Não sei como eu não pensei nisso antes. Então agora eu posso trocar à vontade.

— Estou ansiosa para ouvir.

E ele prosseguiu. Dedilhava as cordas do instrumento com maestria, tirando dele o mais belo som daquela linda música romântica. O semblante dele era de uma paz reconfortante. Era a primeira vez que a morena o via tão tranquilo.

— Gosta de música?

— Adoro. E vindo pelas suas mãos eu gosto mais ainda. O seu sorriso é tão...

— Estranho? – A interrompeu.

— Eu ia dizer divertido. Me sinto tão bem ao te ver sorrir.

— Devo isso a você.

— Está enganado. Deve a você mesmo.

Continuou tocando, e a música emocionante e romântica tocou fundo o coração da Tenente, que mais uma vez começou a se emocionar. Por um momento, começou a se lembrar de sua casa, seus amigos, o Seireitei, e tudo aquilo a encheu de emoção ouvindo tão delicada melodia. O loiro, concentrado no que tocava, sorria de canto em uma expressão deveras tranquila, e sua mente estava em um estado de paz que há muito ele não tinha. Poderia ficar ali tocando para ela para sempre, mas esse momento tranquilo foi interrompido quando o loiro levantou a cabeça e notou o rosto de sua amada tomado por lágrimas.

— Nanao-chan? O que foi? Está passando mal?

— Não. Por favor, continue tocando. Só estou emocionada.

— Por Deus! Corta o meu coração te ver chorar. Como acha que eu posso continuar tocando se você está assim? – Disse preocupado, fazendo menção em se levantar.

— Fique onde está e continue tocando. Eu estou chorando de alegria. É uma sensação tão boa... Algo que só consigo sentir quando estou com você, por isso, estou pedindo, não pare de tocar.

Mesmo contrariado, o Vizard continuou tocando, e cada vez mais a subordinada de Kyoraku se emocionava. Shinji fechou os olhos, tentando apenas fazer o que ela pediu, ficando concentrado na música que executava. De repente, sua mente ficou vazia e ele visualizou seu Hollow interior. A criatura ornada com a inconfundível máscara de Faraó apareceu diante dele, e com um leve aceno de cabeça estendeu-lhe a mão. Aquele que fazia parte de si agora era idêntico ao loiro, tal como o Hollow de Ichigo, porém com todo o seu rosto coberto pela máscara. Não sabia a expressão que o mesmo fazia por estar com o rosto coberto, mas relutantemente deu a mão a ele, e foi como se uma grande aura de Reiatsu envolvesse ambos, fazendo seus longos cabelos e suas roupas esvoaçarem. O Hollow acenou em positivo, com suas mãos unidas as de Shinji, e o Vizard compreendeu o que ele queria dizer. Foi como se seu próprio Hollow estivesse dizendo que ele estava curado e que poderia continuar em paz, pois tudo estaria bem. Seu pequeno 'acerto de contas interno' terminou quando parou de tocar subitamente ao sentir a mão de Nanao pousar sobre a sua.

Olhou para ele com ternura, um olhar calmo, cheio de amor, e rapidamente ela foi chegando mais perto, dando um suave beijo no rosto de Hirako, fazendo seu corpo inteiro tremer. Ela prosseguiu, envolvendo o rosto dele entre suas delicadas mãos, dando-lhe um profundo beijo, e logo uma delas invadiu as longas madeixas, alcançando a nuca e fazendo o Vizard se arrepiar por inteiro. Se afastaram devagar, compartilhando um olhar carinhoso.

— De onde veio isso? Não me beija desse jeito senão eu fico tontinho... – Brincou, dando o melhor de seus sorrisos, mas ela ainda mantinha uma postura séria.

— Apenas quero que tenha entendido através deste beijo o tamanho dos meus sentimentos por você. Nunca fui boa com palavras neste tipo de situação, mas quero que jamais duvide que és especial para mim.

Shinji ficou em silêncio, apesar da óbvia declaração, ele ainda não estava totalmente convicto. Não queria um envolvimento mais profundo apesar de ter se apaixonado pois novamente ele entrava em um dilema de não querer prejudicá-la, já que agora eles não pertenciam mais ao mesmo mundo. Nanao percebeu a dúvida e a inquietação nos castanhos olhos, que não apenas tinham a apatia habitual, mas também estavam rodeados por uma sombra de preocupação e temor, chamando a atenção da Tenente, que estranhou quando ele inconscientemente virou o rosto para o lado oposto.

— Hirako-san? – Virou o rosto dele de volta com delicadeza. — Está tudo bem? Eu disse algo errado?

— Não. Você não disse nada. É só... Nanao-chan, acho melhor eu te levar de volta para a mansão. – Falou contrariado, já que sua maior vontade era envolvê-la em seus braços e amá-la a noite toda.

Uma tristeza profunda tomou conta da bela morena ao ouvir tais palavras. Tinha acabado de se declarar e ele literalmente a dispensou. Começou a cogitar que talvez tivesse sido um erro ir atrás dele quando lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto sem que notasse.

— Tudo bem. – Disse magoada ao levantar. — Acho que depois de tudo, foi um erro ter vindo te procurar. Está claro que você não gosta de mim, e eu prometo não mais te incomodar. – Sua voz saiu embargada e cheia de mágoa.

— Nunca mais repita isso! – Rebateu convicto, levantando em seguida, apoiando seu violão no banco. — Eu quero te proteger. Jamais faria nada para te prejudicar. Sei que logo você terá que voltar para o Seireitei, e não acha que se houver um movimento mais profundo entre nós será pior quando você tiver que ir embora?

— Então é isso que te preocupa? O que virá no dia seguinte? Eu apenas me preocupo com que acontece neste momento, e agora eu apenas queria ficar com você. Mas já que isso é um problema tão grande... – Falou ainda mais chorosa. — Já que eu sou um problema para você... É melhor mesmo que eu vá embora. – Concluiu ao começar a andar, mas o loiro a deteve dando-lhe um caloroso abraço.

— Jamais! Você jamais será um problema para mim. Nunca tive a intenção de te magoar. – Estreita o rosto dela contra seu peito, envolvendo a nuca de Nanao com sua grande mão, ato que fez a presilha dela ir ao chão e seus cabelos caírem sobre a mão dele como um sedoso tapete de ébano.

Se afastou com calma e a contemplou maravilhado. Seus olhos castanhos acinzentados a vislumbraram com um fascínio muito maior e brilharam como se a sombra sobre eles houvesse desaparecido completamente, detalhe este que não escapou dos cintilantes olhos de Nanao, que teve seu pranto contido pelos gentis dedos do loiro rapaz, que secou o rosto dela como quem tocava o objeto mais precioso.

— Em poucos dias você se tornou a coisa mais importante dessa minha miserável e vazia vida. Amo você, e quero que nunca duvide do quanto significa para mim.

— Hirako-san...

Não disse nem mais uma palavra, por sua boca foi tomada pela dele numa rapidez anormal. Beijou-a com fogo, com intensidade, coisa que ele nunca antes fez em todos os beijos que trocaram. Não tinha do que reclamar, pois o adorava cada vez mais. Seu corpo tremeu ao sentir sua boca invadida pela sedenta língua dele tão voluptuosamente, como se tão intenso beijo fosse capaz de lhe tirar todas as forças, quebrar suas colunas e destruir seus alicerces. Hirako percebeu isso quando o corpo dela enfraqueceu em seus braços, que os mantiveram firme em seu devido lugar. Foram se abaixando sem que notassem, e logo os fios loiros se espalharam pelo chão como se fossem um tapete dourado no meio do gelado piso de mármore escuro. Totalmente entregues àquele beijo tão apaixonado, parecia que eles não mais precisavam de ar para viver.

— Shinji... é apenas Shinji.

Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar ao separar sua boca da dela por breves instantes. A respiração acelerada de Shinji chamou a atenção de Nanao, que com rapidez levou sua mão até o nó da gravata branca com uma faixa azul vertical e a puxou fortemente, desfazendo o nó transformando o acessório em uma faixa jogada no chão e nada mais. Em seguida passou a abrir os botões da camisa preta a fim de alcançar sua tão desejável pele. Abriu a camisa do Vizard por completo, e com sua mão direita explorava toda a extensão do esbelto tronco, ao passo que a esquerda se mantinha atrás da cabeça dele no chão. O loiro queria gemer, queria gritar de prazer em meio àqueles toques aparentemente "inocentes", porém quentes e precisos, mas sua boca, ainda sendo degustada por ela, não podia dizer nada naquela hora. Suas mãos firmes a seguravam pela cintura fina subindo pelas costas por cima da blusa de linho cinza que usava, e logo alcançou o zíper da mesma quando quase chegou ao pescoço e na mesma hora o puxou para baixo, sendo possível provar em suas mãos a maciez da gostosa pele de sua amada. Seus dedos caminhavam lentamente pela extensão das costas nuas esbarrando no sutiã cinza meia taça de bojo firme que ela usava, o que apenas aumentou sua vontade de abrir aquela lingerie e deixá-la nua de vez. Com este insano pensamento ele levantou, fazendo os dois ficarem sentados. Ajeitou Nanao em seus braços e a levantou, andando com ela até o interior de seu simples, mas bem decorado quarto, que pelo calor do momento, ela nem teve motivo para reparar em sua decoração.

No caminho, a blusa dela caiu por cima do banco, bem próxima à gravata dele. Ao entrar no cômodo, Shinji a colocou na cama com cuidado, e ambos sentaram de frente um para o outro, e não esperaram para se beijarem mais uma vez. As mãos de Nanao deslizaram pelos ombros largos fazendo a camisa cair devagar por suas costas à medida que ele soltava os braços. Se olharam desejosos, admirando a perfeição um do outro. A cintura delgada e a pele alva aliada aos cabelos negros que lhe caíam sobre os ombros, parando na altura dos moderados e bem desenhados seios o provocavam de uma forma que ele não sabia explicar, ao passo que ela devorava com o olhar o esbelto e definido o corpo do Ex-Capitão, e aquela enorme cicatriz que atravessava seu tronco lhe parecia assustadoramente tentadora. Os dois tiraram os sapatos para ficarem mais à vontade e a Tenente se aproximou dele para mais um beijo quando este colocou a mão em sua boca como se a estivesse repelindo, para a sua surpresa.

— Tem certeza de que quer continuar? Ainda dá tempo de desistir.

— Acha mesmo que se fosse para desistir eu estaria aqui na sua cama agora? – Falou sincera.

— Certamente que não... – Sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente, e ela achou tal atitude encantadora, fazendo com que ela se rendesse ainda mais.

— Relaxe e não se preocupe com nada. Apenas vamos desfrutar todos os momentos que passaremos juntos, está bem?

— Como quiser. Você manda.

Voltou a se aproximar com a pior das intenções, mas ele ergueu uma das mãos abertas, gesticulando para que ela parasse, deixando a Shinigami ainda mais confusa e apreensiva.

— O que aconteceu desta vez?

Nada disse. Apenas sorriu de canto, colocando as mãos ao redor do rosto da adorável Tenente, que fechou os cintilantes olhos diante disso. Com cuidado, retira os óculos dela e os coloca sobre a cabeceira com as pernas abertas e as lentes voltadas para cima. Envolveu a amada em seus acolhedores braços em outro beijo sincero e apaixonado, onde cada um compreendeu o tamanho dos sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro. Seus corpos foram acometidos por um calor fora do normal conforme o beijo ficava mais intenso e provocante, e não demorou muito para a boca de Nanao descer pelo queixo, encontrando o pescoço, onde com prazer colocou uma generosa mecha de cabelo para trás, degustando com vontade a pele de seu querido Vizard. Por fim, chegou ao ombro esquerdo onde encontrou a característica cicatriz, e com o indicador traçou todo o local, ato que deixou Shinji arfante e acelerado. Nanao adorava sentir o cheiro doce da pele dele e a maciez dos longos cabelos cor do sol que a fascinavam de forma inexplicável. Provava com gosto cada cantinho do corpo sedutor do Ex-Capitão, e sentir sua pele quente por suas carícias a deixava excitada e sedenta de libido. Seu corpo reagia a isso fortemente quando se percebeu encharcada. Aquilo era bom, maravilhoso, e as contrações gostosas de sua genitália apenas demonstravam o quanto ela o queria, o quanto desejava tê-lo dentro de si. Desejava isso fortemente porque o amava, e ali, no sossego daquele quarto, sem que ninguém testemunhasse, ela faria exatamente o que o seu corpo e coração desejavam desde que o conheceu.

Suas mãos pararam na fivela do cinto branco, e nervosa, puxou, abrindo acessório. Como se estivesse inconsciente, Shinji não demonstrava reação alguma, e os dois se puseram de pé, cada um deles se livrou da parte de baixo de suas vestimentas. A bermuda jeans clara que ela vestia foi ao chão, bem como a calça cinza dele. Ver o órgão de Hirako ereto, ainda que por baixo da boxer preta, a encheu de fogo, de tesão, e ele a conduziu de volta a cama, onde ela se sentou na beirada, recostada no espelho desta. Foi a vez de ele brindá-la com suas carícias. Ajoelhou no chão e envolveu o pé esquerdo da morena entre suas mãos, fazendo uma leve massagem no calcanhar e em toda a sola do pé, deixando Nanao ainda mais acesa. Passou a dar beijos e pequenas lambidas subindo pela canela, massageando a panturrilha, chegando na coxa grossa e desfrutando do aroma e textura excitantes da pele dela, que reagiu ao estímulo com altos gemidos de satisfação e cheios de luxúria. Ela sente estar cada vez mais molhada, e o palpitar de seu coração anunciava que ela pedia por mais. Os habilidosos dedos do loiro apertavam e acarinhavam ambas as coxas, e ele captava com seu nariz e boca toda a sensação de prazer que provinha de sua sedosa pele. Suas lambidas precisas chegaram na virilha, onde ele puxou discretamente a calcinha cinza nada reveladora o atiçando ainda mais. Puxou a lingerie bem devagar até deixá-la desnuda. Não tinha pressa, queria fazer tudo com calma, se deliciando a cada momento junto dela. Nanao apenas se limitou a controlar sua respiração ofegante e as batidas de seu coração acelerado com os carinhosos toques do atencioso loiro. Distribuía selinhos molhados por toda a extensão das torneadas coxas, até que sua calcinha foi ao chão, e ele a colocou junto ao resto das roupas.

Nanao se sentia um tanto nervosa por estar com sua genitália toda exposta, mas nada daquilo importava, pois era isso que queria, que almejava no mais íntimo de suas forças. Estava entregue a ele, queria ser dele, e receberia com o maior dos prazeres tudo o que ele viesse a fazer consigo a partir daquele momento. Não demorou a acontecer, pois a língua atrevida de Shinji se enveredou pelo interior da cavidade encharcada, provando com vontade seu maravilhoso gosto, o melhor que já provou durante sua longa vida. A bela tentava não se contorcer, mas era difícil ao ser tão gostosamente provocada. A língua de Hirako entrou de uma só vez, causando uma gostosa sensação de cócegas nela devido a argola presa na língua do Vizard. A mesma não conteve o riso, fazendo ele rir junto com ela. Continua passeando vagarosamente pela intimidade umedecida, ousando de movimentos circulares e tentadores pelos grandes lábios e o clitóris, que ao ser tão irresistivelmente tocado, causa nela um forte espasmo, e ela grita enlouquecida ao ter o seu primeiro e saboroso orgasmo, sem dúvida o mais maravilhoso que já teve em vida.

Levantou o rosto, jogando os longos cabelos para trás, e Nanao, ainda abatida e exausta pelo primeiro clímax, fica sem ar ao ver que ele já estava nu diante de si. Limpando os lábios molhados do gozo de sua linda Shinigami, ele a beija intensamente a puxando pela nuca molhada de suor, fazendo a morena provar do seu próprio gosto enquanto roçava a língua na argola presa à dele. Sentir seu próprio rosto junto a saliva de Shinji era a coisa mais excitante que já provou, e cada vez mais se surpreendia com os dotes magistrais do belo loiro, que sentou frente a ela sobre a cama.

A Tenente olhou maravilhada para o grande e ereto pênis, que pulsava de desejo por ela. Com os olhos brilhando, ela se abraçou a ele, sentindo em suas mãos o calor e suor das costas masculinas, e ele fez o mesmo. Passou os dedos com firmeza nas sedosas costas, soltando o fecho do sutiã, a única coisa que ainda o impedia de vislumbrar a sua amada por completo. A peça de roupa também caiu ao chão, junto com as demais. Os olhos castanhos acinzentados, antes sempre tão vazios e inexpressivos, agora tinham um novo brilho, um novo rumo, e ela era a responsável por isso. A responsável por colocar um pouco de felicidade no olhar sempre apático. Observou quase hipnotizado os redondos e durinhos seios, e com cuidado a deitou na cama, onde pondo-se por cima da morena, passou a saboreá-los com adoração. Tocou os dois com ambas as mãos, e ela instantaneamente gemeu alto de loucura. Massageou aquele gostoso volume com calma, delicadeza. Ao beijá-los com prazer, Nanao sentiu como se flutuasse num mar de fogo incandescente lotado de paixão, e devido a posição, os longos fios do rapaz caíam sem controle sobre o tronco dela, que exaurida, movia seus quadris para cima e para baixo, levando suas pequenas mãos de encontro a cabeça de Hirako, que ainda provava da tão gostosa parte de sua adorável Nanao.

Afundou suas mãos nos longos fios dourados, acariciando a cabeça dele com movimentos circulares enquanto tinha seus seios chupados por ele. Adorava ter suas mãos envoltas pelos fios lisos, e deslizava seus finos dedos por toda a extensão das longas madeixas, enquanto seu tesão crescia desmedido ao ser tão ousadamente acariciada. A língua habilidosa de Shinji devorava os mamilos durinhos com voracidade, faminto de desejo. Entendeu o quanto ela gostava de ser tocada daquele jeito quando a calma massagem em seus cabelos deu lugar a literais puxões, fortes e possessivos, e o loiro logo se posicionou por cima da Tenente, levando seu duro membro à entrada da mulher, que gritou alto ao finalmente ser invadida por ele.

Lentamente, Shinji foi se encaixando em Nanao, moldando-se no interior da morena em uma sensação arrebatadora para ambos. Ao se encontrar perfeitamente encaixado, Shinji quase foi ao céu, comprimido pela fenda quente e acolhedora que a bela Tenente possuía. Ao ser preenchida pelo cativante loiro, a Shinigami perdeu o ar. Com toda a calma do mundo, Hirako entrava e saia, embalado naquela tão sensação maravilhosa de estar sendo por ela comprimido, e suas contrações respondiam o quanto ela gostava de ser por ele preenchida. Num ato rápido, Shinji jogou a cabeça para trás, esvoaçando as longas mechas, sentindo-as caírem lentamente por seus ombros, braços, e envolvendo suas costas.

Ele gemia e gritava extasiado, e seus movimentos calmos logo ficaram mais intensos, fazendo Nanao gritar ainda mais, balançando os quadris como louca e amassando o lençol devido ao profundo êxtase que sentia. Aturdida, sua intimidade se contraía ainda mais, deixando Hirako muito mais ofegante e sem resistir, ele atinge o ápice, e se derrama dentro dela, que sente como se uma fina corrente elétrica seguida de um arrepio invadisse seu divinal corpo, tendo outro orgasmo praticamente junto com ele. Suados e exaustos, eles novamente sentam de frente para o outro, com as pernas encaixadas. Outro apaixonado beijo se inicia, e mesmo sem ar, ainda compartilham todo o amor que sentiam.

Deitaram cansados, cobrindo seus corpos com o lençol azul clarinho que adornava a cama. Nanao deitou por cima, recostada no espelho da cama, enquanto Shinji deitou de lado, pousando a cabeça em seu tronco. Ele fechou os olhos tranquilo, dando um sincero sorriso de felicidade. Sim. Era isso que ele sentia naquele momento. Como se pela primeira vez em sua longa vida ele estivesse, de fato, vivo. Sorriu discreto em meio a grande felicidade que sentia, e Nanao compartilhava do mesmo sentimento. Nunca tinha se sentido tão plena, tão realizada como agora. Ela acariciava os cabelos dele com devoção, como se estivesse fazendo um cafuné para que ele dormisse. Shinji logo ergueu a cabeça, deitando frente a ela, e iniciou outro beijo doce e cheio de amor. Ao terminar, a única coisa que ele ouviu foi o murmurar da suave voz de sua doce namorada.

— Shinji... – Gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido. — Eu te amo... muito... de verdade. – Declarou, para a surpresa do Líder dos Vizards.

Emocionado, os acinzentados olhos do lindo loiro marejaram, e lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Nanao também se emocionou ao vê-lo chorar, e com doçura alisou o rosto de seu querido com as costas das mãos, quando se abraçaram e dormiram profundamente, guardando com eles a melhor de todas as lembranças: a noite em que se amaram...

 **つづく** **continua...**


	25. Distorção

**Capítulo 25 – Distorção**

Nos confins do Departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento da Divisão Doze, Mayuri andava de um lado para o outro com uma garrafa de rum na mão, que já vazia, insistia em fazer cair a última gota em sua esquisita boca, sem sucesso. Entediado e nervoso, o excêntrico Capitão lançou o objeto para longe em um momentâneo ataque de fúria, fazendo a garrafa voar e se espatifar em pedaços em um dos cantos do amplo cômodo repleto de experimentos e equipamentos complexos. Bufando de raiva, o genioso homem trincou os dentes, enfurecido pela ausência de Nemu. Não se conformava com o fato de sua principal subordinada estar no mundo dos vivos fazendo algo sem propósito. Dias antes. O Comandante Yamamoto recebeu uma notificação de Izuru, onde pedia a permanência de Nemu por mais tempo a fim de lhe auxiliar em algumas análises importantes. Pura conversa, pois Kyone convenceu o loiro a interceder por Nemu, uma vez que ela queria continuar perto de Ishida e o ajudar na restauração dos poderes do jovem Quincy. A morena já não sabia mais o que fazer para reverter a situação, já que não havia outra forma de fazê-lo. Somente Ishida Ryuuken poderia executar tal feito, mas não sabia de nenhum outro jeito de convencê-lo. Tal tarefa estava ainda mais difícil, já que Uryuu havia feito ela prometer que não mais procuraria o Ishida pai, enquanto viviam mais uma quente noite de amor na agora estreita cama do Quincy.

Ter sua Tenente aos cuidados de Kira deixava Kurotsuchi duas vezes mais irritado, e ele estava disposto a ir até o mundo dos vivos e trazer sua criação de volta nem que fosse arrastada pela trança. Saber que o loiro estava "usando" sua subordinada o incomodava profundamente, e ele não ia deixar tal coisa ficar por isso mesmo.

— Aquele moleque abusado... Eu vou acabar com a festa daquele pirralho insolente e da inútil da Nemu. Aquela coisa imprestável só serve para me trazer problemas. – Reclamou novamente.

Com tal ideia fixada em mente, o insano Capitão decidiu que esperaria a melhor hora para agir. Com um sorriso cabuloso, ele foi até a cozinha da Divisão onde esperava beliscar algo gostoso.

* * *

Na escola de Ichigo, o Capitão Kira continuava monitorando o céu com seu binóculo especial. Saiu da mansão do nobre Kuchiki bem cedo, pois não queria ter o desgosto de cruzar com o Rangiku de novo. Pela segunda vez se sentiu usado pela ruiva e seu coração doía. Afogar as mágoas se concentrando do trabalho era a melhor coisa que podia fazer por agora, e era justamente isso que ele faria para não pensar no assunto. Estava muito decepcionado, e não queria olhar para a cara de Matsumoto tão cedo. Desde sempre sabia que aquela amizade não daria mais certo depois que os sentimentos dele foram expostos. Mesmo assim resolveu arriscar a pedido dela mesma, mas depois do que houve não tinha como continuar, pois não queria se machucar mais e mais com algo que ele sabia que nunca daria certo. Vigiava bem na escola, já que aquele lugar tinha uma grande probabilidade de aparecimento de Hollows, bem como alunos e professores com elevada manifestação de Reiatsu, fato que foi notavelmente percebido pelo Capitão Ukitake. Ainda era muito cedo e a aula não havia começado. Izuru continuava seu trabalho de vigilância, porém ele mal sabia que estava sendo observado por Matsumoto, que ocultou sua Reiatsu na tentativa de não ser descoberta, mas temia o fato do loiro ser bastante habilidoso na arte do Kido e acabar a descobrindo do mesmo jeito, como já aconteceu. Esperava uma oportunidade, uma chance para conversar melhor com ele e se explicar para tentar desfazer sua burrada. Cerca de meia hora depois, a ruiva finalmente tomou coragem para falar com o loiro, mas quando ia se revelar, foi surpreendida com a presença de Chizuru, que correu em direção ao Capitão alegre e satisfeita.

— Kira-kun! Que bom te ver! – Exclamou animada. — Como foi da última vez? Resolveu as coisas com aquela mulher louca?

— Mulher louca? – Rangiku questionou em pensamento quando uma veia saltou em sua testa.

— Matsumoto-san? Esqueça ela. Apenas saiba que eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, e tem minha total palavra de que não vai voltar a se repetir.

— Não se preocupe, lindinho. Mas é que eu percebi uma coisa.

— E o que é? – O loiro perguntou intrigado.

— Eu acho que... Ela é a mulher que você ama.

— É... – Revelou sem cerimônia. — Mas não fique grilada com isso, Chizuru-chan. Matsumoto-san e eu... temos uma relação... complicada, digamos assim.

— Complicada? É por isso que eu digo que essa mulher é louca. Ela tem o seu amor aos pés dela e não te dá valor?

— Não se trata disso. Acontece que ela sempre foi apaixonada por um canalha e não sabia dos meus sentimentos. É por isso que estou dizendo que a nossa relação é muito complicada. Então esqueça, sim? Me fale de você. O que tem feito?

— Cheguei muito cedo na escola hoje, como pode ver. Na verdade, fiz isso na esperança de ver você de novo, e, pelo jeito, acertei.

— Admito que estou surpreso. Como me encontrou aqui em cima? – O melancólico rapaz disse dando um leve sorriso.

— Também não sei. Fui guiada por um instinto estranho, como se eu sentisse que te encontraria aqui, como se sentisse que você estava aqui. Acho que a minha intuição anda muito aprimorada nos últimos dias. – Brincou a jovem, coçando a cabeça.

— Essa garota humana... Inconscientemente pode nos encontrar sentido a nossa Reiatsu. – Izuru concluiu em pensamento, e Rangiku percebeu a mesma coisa. — Mas então? O que você quer falar comigo? Quer retomar aquele assunto de ontem?

— É... – Ela se recosta em um batente e ambos sentam no chão um ao lado do outro. — Eu... – Abaixa a cabeça um pouco envergonhada. — Sempre fui muito mal vista pelos meus colegas de escola por causa do meu comportamento.

— Se refere ao seu gosto por mulheres?

— Sim. Eu sempre acabo sendo rejeitada ou agredida por causa de minhas atitudes. Tenho consciência de que ajo errado, mas de toda a forma, qualquer situação de desprezo a dolorosa.

— Você tem toda a razão. Entendo bem o seu sentimento. – Ele percebe que os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas e se senta mais perto dela. Neste momento sente a presença de Rangiku, mas ignora tal fato a fim de prestar só solidariedade à Chizuru. — Eu não queria te dizer isso, mas acho que sou obrigado a falar que realmente a sua postura é inadequada e eu diria até mesmo desrespeitosa. Sabe, não é bom ficar agarrando as pessoas de surpresa. Sei que você não faz por mal. É uma ótima menina.

Chizuru fica tocada em impressionada com as palavras de Kira. Por mais que ela tenha ficado triste, ele disse a verdade, e ela devia agradecer por sua sinceridade. Rangiku observou incomodada. Sabia o quanto o loiro era fechado, mas ele era solidário e atencioso com os problemas alheios. O incômodo no coração da ruiva se chamava "ciúme". Desde quando sentia isso? Queria ser a única a desfrutar daquilo. Era para ser a única a receber suas atenções, seus cuidados e seus consolos, mas agora, os braços acolhedores de Izuru estavam envolvendo outra pessoa, e Matsumoto não estava lidando nada bem com isso. Chizuru começou a chorar. Queria mudar, rever seus conceitos sobre como lidar com as pessoas em sua volta. Não queria mais ser taxada de forma preconceituosa e desdenhosa. Ver o pranto sofrido da jovem fez Izuru a envolver em seus braços, e um terno calor passou a percorrer o corpo da insegura menina, que sentiu uma doçura cálida, uma sensação de paz tão maravilhosa que ela poderia ficar daquele jeito pelo resto da vida, se possível fosse. O que a ruiva sentia nada mais era do que a Reiatsu de Kira. Ele era um bom rapaz. Sua energia era forte, quentinha, nobre e cheia de bondade. Como ela era uma humana com forte Reiatsu, não foi difícil sentir e perceber a energia que dele vinha. Tal sensação maravilhosa e inexplicável apenas provava o quanto o loiro era especial, e que nenhum humano seria capaz de ter uma energia semelhante. Uma contraditória sensação de calor e arrepio passou a ser sentida pela estudante quando a mão dele afagou os fios curtos.

— Não se sinta mal. Você não tem culpa de nada. Somos o que somos e não deve se sentir triste por isso.

— Kira-kun... Você tem uma energia tão boa, tão pacífica. Foi este poder que você usou para me curar, não é?

— Sim. Você está certa. E a sua capacidade de percepção é fabulosa. Eu te dou os meus parabéns.

A triste estudante ficou mais emocionada com a gentileza de Izuru do que com o seu próprio problema em si. Estava recebendo o melhor carinho que já tivera de um Shinigami até ontem desconhecido para ela. Carinho este que nunca recebeu de seus amigos mais próximos ou até mesmo de sua família, que sempre estava longe, e isso não era pouca coisa. Com o queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça da ruiva, o Capitão continuava afagando as madeixas dela com carinho e esmero.

Ao continuar vendo aquilo, as pernas de Rangiku cambalearam como se não tivesse forças para sustentá-las. Já sentiu em si mesma o quanto o abraço de seu adorado amigo era reconfortante, como seus toque gentis a acalmavam, e, claro, como seus beijos eram enlouquecedores. A mente de Matsumoto estava uma bagunça, um caos generalizado como se tudo em sua cabeça estivesse distorcido, desorganizado. Afinal, o que ela sentia? O que tanto a incomodava quando ela via Izuru Kira com outra?

O Capitão preferiu ignorar a presença da ruiva. Não devia nada a ela, sendo assim, o que ele fazia não era de sua conta. Além disso a errada era ela, pois tinha se comportado com ele da pior forma e não era a primeira vez. A indagação mental do loiro logo foi interrompida quando seus lábios foram subitamente envoltos pelos de um outro alguém, e sua boca foi calidamente invadida pela tímida língua quentinha de Chizuru, que num ato carente e impensado, beijou o belo rapaz com inocência e doçura. Ele foi pego de surpresa por aquele gesto tão fofo, mas não fez nada para afastá-la dele. Estava pouco se importando se a mulher a quem sempre amou estava o vendo aos beijos com outra. A verdade é que ele estava saturado pela forma egoísta com a qual ela se portava com ele, e estava fortemente decidido a dar um basta naquela situação. Os melancólicos e belíssimos olhos azuis se fecharam, entregues ao suave beijo da jovem, para o desespero de Rangiku. Os finos dedos da frágil mão da garota foram de encontro ao pescoço dele e sentia a sedosidade dos lisos fios claros. Kira se sentiu bem com aquele afago, e com cuidado, acarinhou a lateral do rosto da jovem ternamente. Inquieta, Rangiku desfez seu Kido e deu uma forte tossida, assustando os dois, que se separaram e abriram os olhos. Ao ver de quem se tratava, Chizuru ficou apreensiva, já que provavelmente a voluptuosa ruiva iria tentar agredi-la de novo. O Capitão levantou trazendo Chizuru consigo e mirou os olhos de Rangiku, que lutava para não desabar em lágrimas. A lindíssima Tenente pôde ver naqueles olhos que ela tanto amava um profundo pesar, uma decepção que ela sabia ser direcionada a ela. Antes de qualquer um dos dois se manifestar, Chizuru deu um passo à frente, fazendo com que o Gentil Capitão a soltasse e ficando bem na frente de Rangiku, declarando em tom acusador.

— Sua egoísta!

— Quê?! – A bela questionou, surpresa com a acusação repentina.

— É o que você é! Não ama o Kira-kun, mas também não permite que ele seja feliz com outra pessoa. Você é mesquinha. – Desabafou.

Cada palavra dita pela garota atingiu Rangiku como choques de realidade dados sem piedade. Em duas únicas palavras ela definiu com perfeição o comportamento da ruiva. Sentiu uma raiva subir por todo o seu ser, e imediatamente fechou os punhos. Izuru observou tal gesto e ficou em alerta. Todavia, a raiva da Tenente não era de forma alguma destinada a jovem estudante. Sua raiva era dela mesma por ser uma pessoa mesquinha e egoísta, que só pensava em si enquanto magoava a pessoa que mais lhe tinha a preço, como Chizuru havia dito. Foi a vez de Izuru dar um passo à frente, colocando-se entre as duas e encarando a Tenente com seriedade.

— Eu vou logo avisando que não vou admitir nenhuma briga entre vocês duas. Então, Matsumoto-san, pode explicar porque estava me seguindo?

— Kira... é que...

— Eu te pedi um tempo. Pedi que me deixasse em paz depois do que você fez ontem, mas parece que, como sempre, tudo entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro.

— Já percebi para que você queria um tempo. Foi para ficar aos beijos com essa pirralha aí! – Esbravejou num tom mais alterado.

— Nem comece! Não tem direito algum para me questionar. Chizuru-chan acabou de me proporcionar um carinho sincero, inocente e desinteressado, mas você não! Você me beijou à força sabendo perfeitamente dos sentimentos que tenho por ti, e depois fala na minha cara que a única coisa que sente por mim é tesão. Como quer que eu me sinta? Como quer que eu consiga olhar na sua cara depois disso? Anda, Matsumoto, me explica!

— Não! Você está enganado quanto a isso! Eu...

Ela tentava se explicar, porém não conseguia. Nem ela sabia com clareza o que sentia de verdade. Completamente derrotada, a ruiva do 10º Esquadrão estava prestes a dar meia volta e deixar os dois sozinhos, porém, ao ver que não conseguiria nenhuma resposta coerente da parte dela, Izuru concluiu em forma de lamento.

— Não consegue responder? Eu sei porque não consegue. Para mim a resposta é muito simples: Jamais deixará de amar Ichimaru Gin. Nunca irá se libertar deste fantasma, e desse jeito nunca conseguirá ser feliz com ninguém. Infelizmente não é culpa sua, não é culpa de ninguém, mas eu não tenho mais condições de continuar lidando com isso. É por esse motivo, que pela segunda vez eu irei pedir a você, não, implorar... Que não me procure mais. Me deixe em paz, pelo menos para que, mesmo que seja um pouquinho, eu possa te esquecer. – Terminou com os olhos marejados, passando por ela para sair de lá.

— Kira-kun! – Chizuru correu para alcançá-lo.

— Não venha. Por favor, eu preciso ficar sozinho.

Rangiku correu de lá destruída de tristeza e vergonha. Como pôde ser tão burra? Tão egoísta? Pensaria nisso depois, já que o mais importante era ele. Tinha que encontrar um jeito de se redimir, de voltar as boas com ele, mas sabia de antemão que não seria nada fácil...

* * *

Na tranquilidade do quarto de Shinji, o mesmo despertava naquele início de manhã. Coberto por um lençol branco do mesmo jeito que Nanao estava, o loiro dormia na mesma posição de antes: no colo dela, onde a Shinigami mantinha uma das mãos sobre os longos cabelos loiros. A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foram os momentos mágicos que viveu com sua amada naquela noite. Ele sorriu verdadeiramente feliz, mas logo veio a realidade... Ela disse que o amava e aquilo o tocou, o tocou a ponto de fazê-lo chorar como uma criança, e foi assim que ele voltou a se sentir. Mais uma vez começou a chorar em silêncio, um silêncio angustiado que fazia parte de seus atuais sentimentos. Poucos minutos depois, a bela morena abriu seus brilhantes olhos arroxeados ao acordar com o som que parecia ser de um choro fraquinho e um leve soluçar. Os sentiu de fato em seu corpo, já que Hirako estava deitado quase em seu ventre. Ela se levanta devagar até se sentar recostada no espelho da cama e ele faz o mesmo.

— O que aconteceu, meu amor? – Perguntou com doçura. — Desde ontem estou para te perguntar porque você chorou quando eu disse que te amo.

Ele nada disse. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, e Nanao pousou sua mão na lateral do rosto de Shinji, tocando nos cabelos grudados neste, já que estavam molhados por suas lágrimas, e em um cândido ato, ela passou a beijar o rosto de seu amado, trilhando com seus lábios o caminho de suas lágrimas, secando-as com sua própria boca. Ele segurou a mão esquerda dela fechando os olhos, apreciando tão doce gesto. Em seguida, beijou a mão de sua adorada com devoção.

— Eu não sei se você vai compreender como me sinto neste momento.

— Basta você desabafar. Pode dizer tudo o que sente. Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe, meu querido?

— É este o ponto. Eu nunca tive ninguém que dissesse que me ama. Sempre tive uma existência vazia e solitária, e quando você disse que me amava eu fiquei muito emocionado. – Pausou em meio ao soluço. — E também muito triste ao mesmo tempo.

Nanao sorriu comovida, e seus olhos marejaram vendo toda a emoção que ele sentia.

— Você é um doce, sabia? – Falou chorosa, acarinhando o lindo rosto de Shinji com ambas as mãos.

— Não... – Envolveu a cabeça dela entre seus dedos, aninhando a lateral de sua face em seu peito nu, fazendo-a suspirar de desejo ao sentir as batidas de seu coração. — Você sim é a coisa mais maravilhosa de todas... o ser mais lindo e mais perfeito que eu tive a sorte de conhecer neste universo.

Nanao abraçou apertado a fina cintura de seu amado Vizard, subindo as mãos pelas costas, fazendo leves carícias pela extensão desta, deixando Hirako arrepiado.

— Então qual é o problema, meu lindo? Por que vhora? – Tornou a perguntar, sentindo um arrepio enorme conforme ele ia acariciando suas madeixas escuras.

— Já deveria saber. Logo você terá que voltar para a Soul Society, e tudo o que vivemos não passará da mais linda e maravilhosa lembrança que eu já tive, mas eu voltarei a ficar só.

A bela Tenente nada respondeu, apenas tomou a boca do loiro para si num beijo apaixonado e enlouquecedor.

Enquanto isso, na parte de fora do terraço, a barreira de Kido feita por Nanao havia cessado, isso porque ao dormir, a mulher interrompeu o controle sobre sua Reiatsu, e isso fez com que a barreira desaparecesse. Hiyori e os outros Vizards tomavam café da manhã na parte de baixo da construção, e a garota continuava enfurecida com o sumiço de seu líder. Subitamente eles passaram a sentir a presença do loiro em seu quarto, e sem demora a pequena Vizard subiu até lá, seguida por Lisa e os outros.

No quarto, as línguas de Shinji e Nanao dançavam tranquilas em suas bocas em um beijo sincero e prazeroso. As mãos dele seguiam pelas costas, fazendo o lençol que cobria os seios escorregar. Distribuiu seus beijos pelo pescoço fino e a segurou firme por trás, fazendo sua língua brincalhona encontrar um dos duros mamilos que ele lambia com cuidado, raspando a argola de sua língua na frágil parte do corpo de Nanao, que estremecia, devido ao tamanho do tesão que isso lhe proporcionava. Sua pele se eriçou em um arrepio cru, e sentiu-se encharcar quando a mão dele apertou o seio livre com moderada força. Shinji também se sentia excitado, mas não tinha intenção alguma de parar, mesmo com seu membro ereto por baixo do lençol.

— Shinji... Shinji... – Gemia o nome dele descontroladamente enquanto seu corpo estremecia e fervia ao mesmo tempo.

Sua intimidade se contraía sem controle até que ela gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões ao atingir o mais delicioso dos orgasmos ao ter seus seios saboreados daquela maneira tão magistral, excitante e estupenda.

Hiyori e os outros ouviram o grito de prazer e satisfação da Tenente, e todos eles, exceto Hiyori, entenderam do que se tratava.

— Mas que porra foi essa? Aquele careca imbecil está matando alguém ali dentro? – Falou a invocada garota ao se aproximar da porta e abrir a mesma com um chute ao mesmo tempo em que Lisa gritou do lado de fora e Nanao de dentro do quarto.

— Não faça isso Hiyori!

— Shinji... eu quero gozar de novo! Me faça tua novamente!

O semblante da morena mudou de imediato, e ela na mesma hora pegou seus óculos no criado-mudo, ajustando as lentes em seu rosto.

— Puta que pariu... – Pensou Hirako ao ver o que tinha acontecido.

Ambos puxaram o lençol a fim de se cobrir, e um olhar de fúria estampou o rosto da bela Tenente, que ao acabar de ir ao paraíso depois de um incrível orgasmo, foi ao inferno em seguida devido à interrupção súbita.

— O que significa essa merda? – A garota gritou possessa ao pegar os dois na cama, voando em cima do casal e acertando uma chinelada no rosto de Shinji, o que aumentou ainda mais a fúria de Nanao, que mais do que depressa, pegou a garota pelos finos pulsos para fazê-la parar. — Me solta, sua vadia! Que espécie de piranha você é para ficar pelada na cama desse babaca?

Hiyori gritava enfurecida, e sem responder, Nanao deu duas bofetadas, uma em cada lado do rosto da pequena Ex-Tenente, cujo nariz sangrou devido a força dos golpes.

— Sua pirralha do capeta! Eu te falei para nunca mais encostar no Shinji de novo! Você é surda ou se finge de retardada? Suma daqui! E se você aprontar outra falseta dessa, eu juro que arrebento todos os ossos dessa sua cara!

— Hiyori! – Lisa gritou enquanto todos entraram de uma vez.

Derrotado, Shinji se jogou na cama sem saber o que fazer. Todos os Vizards tiraram Hiyori de lá à força, deixando os dois a sós novamente. Mesmo ao ver o rosto inexpressivo e o olhar reprovador de seu amado ela não se arrependia de nada.

— Não me olhe assim. Eu tinha avisado àquela pirralha que não responderia por mim se ela fizesse algo assim de novo, mas ela não me ouviu.

— Eu te pedi para não machucá-la. – Falou sem emoção.

— Mas ela pode te machucar? Desculpe, mas eu não quero presenciar esse tipo de coisa. Não vou permitir que ela encoste em você.

— Tudo bem, minha linda. – Falou doce ao se aproximar. — Não vamos nos preocupar. Eu cuido da Hiyori depois, apenas não sou a favor do uso de violência. Vou resolver isso com ela do meu jeito. – Concluiu calmo, dando suaves beijos no pescoço dela, que sente um calor gostoso. — Anda, amor, desfaz essa cara chateada. Que tal um banho? Tenho uma banheira incrível bem ali. – Terminou ao apontar para a porta do banheiro dentro do quarto.

— E eu posso pensar no assunto? – Perguntou fazendo doce.

— Não, não pode.

E com essa resposta rápida e objetiva Hirako pegou Ise em seus braços e a levou em direção ao banheiro, onde mais uma vez se amaram naquela maravilhosa banheira.

* * *

Atordoado e confuso depois de sua discussão com Rangiku, Izuru caminhou sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade bem próximas à escola. O Capitão estava se sentindo péssimo, pois não havia nada pior do que ter a sensação de estar sendo usado. Deprimido, o belo rapaz andou por vários minutos até que parou em frente a um restaurante. Ainda era muito cedo e o estabelecimento não estava funcionando. Mesmo assim, o loiro olhou para o interior do local, e vendo o chamativo bar que nele tinha, logo indagou um dos funcionários que cuidava para deixar tudo pronto até a hora de abrir o local.

— Eu quero a melhor garrafa de sake que tenha neste bar. – Falou direto, estendendo uma Generosa nota de dinheiro na frente do outro, que o olhou curioso de volta, sem crer que ele não tinha percebido que o local ainda estava fechado.

— Desculpe, meu rapaz, mas a esta hora ainda estamos fechados, e mesmo que o restaurante estivesse aberto, eu não poderia vender uma garrafa de bebida para você.

— E eu posso saber por que diz isso? – Ele fala um tanto indignado, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Como assim? Você está vestindo um uniforme de colégio, ou seja, você é um estudante, e pela sua cara, duvido muito que seja maior de idade, e um rapazinho como você não pode sequer chegar perto de bebidas alcoólicas.

— Você está tirando uma com a minha cara? Faz ideia de quantos séculos eu já vivi para dizer isso?

— Séculos? Então eu acho que você já deve estar bêbado a essa hora. Que coisa feia, garoto. Alguém tão jovem como você não deveria...

Não terminou de concluir sua ideia, pois Kira o pegou pela gola da camisa e o levantou. Com os olhos cheios de faísca, ele confrontou o funcionário mais uma vez...

— Venda logo esta porra dessa garrafa de sake ou não respondo por mim!

Intimidado, o homem acabou vendendo a bebida ao Capitão, e o mesmo seguiu de volta para a escola. Ao voltar, ele foi para o mesmo lugar de antes no terraço, e sentando no chão, encheu um copo de tamanho médio e bebeu de uma só vez. Rangiku foi para outro lugar, onde sentou aos pés de uma árvore, passando a lamentar o tamanho de sua burrice e falta de tato. Não conseguia compreender o que sentia por Kira de verdade, mas essa confusão estava causando estragos para ambas as partes.

Após matar aula novamente, Kukkaku foi dar uma escapada e subiu escondida para o terraço, onde ficou de boca aberta ao ver Izuru com uma garrafa de sake e murmurando coisas sem sentido.

— Kira-kun! – Chamou surpresa ao sacudir o loiro pelos ombros. — Que ideia é essa de encher a cara durante o dia, ainda mais aqui?

— Hã? Ku... Kukkaku-san? – Disse um pouco tonto, afetado pelo álcool. — O que faz aqui...?

— O que você faz aqui bebendo? Há dias que não te vejo e quando o vejo te encontro assim? O que foi, gatinho? Mal de amor? – Observou assertiva.

— Ah, ah... – Deu um longo suspiro. — Esse tipo de frustração é tão evidente...

— Ora, não fique assim, meu querido amigo. Amor não correspondido é mesmo doloroso, mas eu sou ainda mais infeliz, pois demorei muito a perceber que também estava apaixonada pelo homem que me amava e agora ele me repudia.

— Ah, Kukkaku-san! – Falou alterado, literalmente sentando a testa no ombro da morena, que o acolheu dando leves tapinhas em suas costas. — Por que amar é tão doloroso e difícil? – Continuou triste, molhando o uniforme da morena.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu sei o quanto está sofrendo. – Dá leves afagos nos cabelos loiros. — Anda, vamos beber.

A Líder do Clã Shiba se serviu de uma dose, uma única dose apenas, já que o loiro se encarregou de beber todo o resto anteriormente. Os dois desiludidos curtiam sua bela fossa, e Rangiku fazia o mesmo não muito longe dali.

Em outra parte da escola, os belos cabelos cor de prata voavam tranquilos devido ao vento fraquinho que soprava naquela hora. O belo Capitão repousava tranquilamente em um dos bancos do pátio, fazendo uma pausa para comer um lanche gostoso e voltar ao que fazia. Há dias o platinado fora encarregado de trabalhos extras na escola ao pedido de Misato-sensei. Como notou que o gentil homem adorava crianças, pediu que ele fizesse a gentileza de organizar passeios, alguns trabalhos de desenho e atividades diversas para os pequenos. Ukitake aceitou de bom grado, já que seria uma forma de relaxar e fazer o tempo passar mais rápido naquele mundo que ele estava de passagem. Durante a aula, porém, Kyone não o viu, pois o mesmo estava muito envolvido nesse trabalho e não assistiu a aula como todo mundo. Juushiro voltou para a enorme sala de leitura onde fazia parte de alguns cartazes para um festival que os pequenos fariam no próximo fim de semana. Enquanto fazia suas atividades, o platinado tossiu algumas vezes, e esqueceu completamente de que não havia tomado seu remédio desde cedo, mas acabou negligenciando a tosse, indo de volta à sua sala de aula, onde pegaria de volta sua maleta escolar para ir para casa. Já era fim de tarde. Kukkaku e Izuru cochilavam onde estavam desde cedo. Completamente bêbado, o loiro nem sequer tinha condições de sair de lá sem ajuda, e a morena dormiu por pura preguiça mesmo.

Não muito longe, Kyone procurava seu Capitão por toda a parte. Preocupada com a saúde dele, como sempre, a jovem Shinigami corria aflita pelos corredores, e sem sucesso continuava sua busca. Deu de cara com Chizuru, que ficara depois da hora fazendo uma atividade extra curricular no clube de culinária e perdeu a noção da hora.

— O que foi, garota? Não olha por onde anda? – Questionou a maior ao levar um esbarrão da exagerada menina.

— Que bom que te encontrei! Preciso de ajuda! Pode ajudar a encontrar meu Capitão?

— Capitão? – Perguntou surpresa, sem entender o que a pequena queria dizer.

— Não, não! Quero dizer... Juushiro Ukitake... aquele aluno novo de cabelos cor de prata. Você o viu por aqui? É urgente. Eu preciso encontrá-lo!

— Olha, eu não sei onde ele possa estar, mas sei de alguém que pode encontrá-lo.

Com esta ideia em mente, e já acostumada com a Reiatsu de Kira, Chizuru seguiu com Kyone para onde ela achava que o loiro estava. Sentiu a presença do Capitão bastante fraca, pois ele estava praticamente desmaiado por causa da bebida. Acabou encontrando Izuru adormecido junto com Kukkaku no terraço, e Kyone, aflita, já chegou gritando desesperada.

— Capitão Kira! Capitão Kira! Por favor, me ajude a encontrar o Capitão Ukitake! Ei! CAPITÃO KIRA!

— Aaahhhh! Mas que caralho! Quem está berrando desse jeito?! – Kukkaku esbravejou ao ser acordada com aquele escândalo.

— Shiba-san! É urgente. Eu preciso de ajuda! – A garota continuou.

— O que é, caramba?! Vê se fala mais baixo!

— É o Capitão Ukitake!

— Ukitake? – O semblante da morena logo mudou, assumindo uma expressão preocupada. — O que aconteceu?

— É isso! – Explicou, mostrando a ela uma caixa de comprimidos feitos pela Divisão Quatro. — É o remédio do meu Capitão. Não consegui vê-lo desde cedo e tenho certeza de que ele não se medicou hoje. Isso é mau. Ele pode estar tendo uma crise neste momento, se é que não já teve.

— Me dá isso! – Puxou a caixa das mãos da garota de forma brusca. — Você, ruiva tarada, por favor, cuide do Kira-kun. O coitado encheu a cara e não vai acordar tão cedo. Você ajuda a ruiva tarada e levem o Kira de volta para a mansão do imbecil do Byakuya. Você pode deixar o Ukitake comigo.

— Mas... Shiba-san... – A garota hesitou um tanto desconfiada. — É que a senhora e meu Capitão... como dizer... a senhora nunca foi, digamos, gentil com ele...

— Se manda logo, garota! – A cortou rispidamente — Faz o que eu digo!

Sem alternativa, as duas jovens seguiram com Izuru enquanto a Shiba foi ao encontro de Ukitake. Desceu as escadas aturdida e procurou por todos os lugares. Enquanto vasculhava a quadra e o vestiário próximo ao campo de futebol, suas pernas tremeram quando ela se concentrou na Reiatsu do Capitão, e simplesmente não conseguiu senti-la. Seu coração palpitou e ela tremeu ao lembrar das palavras da Kotetsu menor. Correu sem controle e passou a vasculhar as salas de aula. Começou pela mais improvável de todas. Salas que não eram a que eles estudavam. Foi até a diretoria e à sala dos professores, pois até se sentiria aliviada se o encontrasse no 'maior love' com Misato-sensei. Não obteve sucesso. Como um estalo, a chamativa mulher teve a ideia de procurar no lugar mais óbvio, porém o último que ela pensou em cogitar: sua própria sala de aula. Correu como louca pelo corredor, abrindo a porta com desespero, passando os verdes olhos pelo local, mas não viu ninguém. Notou uma mala sobre a primeira carteira e uma delas estava caída no chão, junto com algumas outras desalinhadas. Ao dar alguns passos para a frente, ela se deparou com a pior visão que já teve em séculos: Ukitake estava desmaiado no chão, e o mesmo era tingido de vermelho pelo sangue que saía de sua boca. Chocada, a morena caiu de joelhos e lágrimas invadiram o belo rosto ao concluir que chegou tarde...

* * *

No Hospital Geral de Karakura, o belo Ishida Ryuuken terminava mais uma de suas cirurgias de alto risco, e após uma brilhante performance, ele estava satisfeito por ter salvo a vida de mais um de seus pacientes de forma segura e sem erros. Foi para a sua luxuosa sala, para onde sempre ia após aqueles procedimentos importantes e delicados. Ainda trajando o pijama cirúrgico, o platinado retirou a touca e a máscara, relaxando em sua cadeira enquanto encarava uma convidativa xícara de café. De repente, os belos olhos safira se voltaram para a porta quando ele ouviu a mesma se abrir. Virou a cadeira um tanto boquiaberto ao ver quem era o inesperado e invasivo visitante. Ishida Uryuu estava diante do Ishida pai, sustentando um olhar firme junto com sua habitual expressão séria. Ryuuken logo levantou de onde estava, dando dois passos em direção ao filho, surpreso e aturdido pela visita repentina.

— Uryuu?

— Ryuuken...

 **つづく** **continua...**


	26. Reconciliação

**Capítulo 26 – Reconciliação**

No pátio da escola, os claríssimos olhos de Rangiku se abriram depois do tempo em que ela passou dormindo. A primeira coisa que a bela ruiva viu ao despertar foi algo inusitado e difícil de crer. Chizuru e Kyone carregavam Kira de qualquer jeito pelos ombros andando pelo pátio em direção à saída do prédio. Intrigada, a Tenente resolveu seguir os três, pois se preocupou com o estado do loiro. Já do lado de fora, Chizuru, ainda confusa, questionou:

— Né, para onde mesmo a morena peituda falou para levarmos o Kira-kun?

— Para a casa do Capitão Kuchiki. Precisamos levar o Capitão Kira de volta para lá.

— Capitão pra lá, Capitão pra cá... Que negócio é esse de Capitão?

— Depois eu explico. Se bem que...

— O que foi, Kyone-chan?

— É que se o levarmos para lá... O Capitão Kuchiki...

— Se isso trouxer problemas pra ele, acho melhor o levarmos para a minha casa.

— Sua casa? Mas seus pais...

— Não se preocupe. Eles vivem viajando. Nunca estão em casa. Eu sempre estou sozinha. – Falou com um tom de pesar, e Kyone lamentou por ter perguntado.

— Certo. Então vamos para lá.

Depois que as duas entraram em um acordo, seguiram com Izuru para a casa de Chizuru.

— O que será que aconteceu com o Kira para ele estar sendo carregado por aquelas garotas? É melhor eu checar.

Foi o que ela fez. Seguiu ambas e ficou surpresa ao ver que o loiro fora levado para casa de Chizuru. Inconsciente pelos efeitos do álcool, as garotas o levaram para o quarto dos pais de Chizuru, onde havia uma cama maior onde poderiam cuidar dele mais adequadamente.

— Caramba... Este cheiro de saquê está bem forte – Observou Kyone.

— E se déssemos um banho nele?

— Ficou louca, Chizuru-san? – A pequena ruborizou como nunca antes. — Não podemos fazer isso! Como vamos dar um banho no Capitão?

— E você tem uma ideia melhor? Pois do jeito que está ele não pode ficar.

— Tem razão... Mas... Um banho...

— Tudo bem. Não precisamos deixá-lo nu, embora vontade não me falte.

— Quê?

— Nada! Temos outras formas para fazer isso.

A garota foi até o armário e pegou um dos robes de seu pai. Depois foi até o banheiro e providenciou uma vasilha com água e toalhas limpas. Forrou a cama com a toalha e colocou Izuru deitado por cima desta. Chizuru tratou de tirar suas roupas começando pela gravata, o livrou da camisa e não pôde deixar de sentir um estranho calor ao observar a perfeição do atraente corpo de Kira. Abandonou os pensamentos pervertidos por hora, e com a ajuda de uma mais do que constrangida Kyone, passou a "dar uma faxina" em Kira para livrá-lo do suor e também do cheiro de bebida. Depois de fazer o asseio, elas o vestiram com o robe, dando um laço frouxo, e Chizuru retirou a calça dele por baixo da outra peça de roupa. Evitou ao máximo olhar, preservando a privacidade dele. O próximo passo da estudante foi colocar todo o uniforme do loiro para lavar, já que estava suado e cheirando a álcool.

A casa de Chizuru era bem ampla, tinha dois andares, e sem poder ver o que acontecia lá dentro, Matsumoto ficou ainda mais apreensiva, pois era curiosa e lhe dava agonia não saber do andamento da situação. Não podia fazer nada a respeito, já que não podia invadir a casa da garota e correr o risco de deixar Izuru ainda mais revoltado com ela. Ao concluir isto, a ruiva fez o que lhe restou fazer naquele momento: sentou no telhado da casa onde adormeceu como um pobre gato desamparado.

* * *

No hospital, os Ishidas ainda se olhavam em silêncio. Ryuuken observava o filho com certo espanto, já que notava algo diferente nele. Sua postura séria e determinada era algo que o enchia de orgulho, e seu olhar altivo era admirado pelo Ishida pai, mas não era só isso. Havia outra coisa, alguma coisa que ele não sabia explicar. O brilho dos olhos safira de seu filho, tão iguais aos seus, estava diferente. Era como se ele enxergasse nas profundezas de seus olhos que o filho havia virado um autêntico homem. Aquilo o encheu de uma alegria sincera, como há tempos não sentia, e um sorriso verdadeiro foi desenhado em seus lábios, fato este que Uryuu interpretou como puro sarcasmo, já sabendo "a fama" de seu pai.

— Do que está rindo? – Perguntou frio. — Esse sarcasmo na sua cara só comprova o quanto está equivocado sobre a minha vinda até aqui.

— Você aparece do nada e a primeira coisa que faz é me acusar? Há vários tipos de sorrisos, fique sabendo, e infinidade de razões para sorrir, mas seria perda de tempo explicar a você o motivo do meu sorriso anterior, já que você já fez o seu pré-julgamento. Então, diga logo a que veio.

— Não vim te procurar pelo que está pensando.

— Não estou pensando nada. Deixe de tentar adivinhar meus pensamentos e reações e vá direto ao ponto.

— Como quiser, Ryuuken. Eu apenas vim para lhe comunicar que eu estou me relacionando com uma Shinigami.

— E por que está me contando isso? – Questionou ao arquear uma sobrancelha um tanto surpreso.

— Porque eu não quero que saiba por outras pessoas. Além do mais, nem pense em ser contra ou fazer qualquer coisa para me separar dela.

— Está me ameaçando, garoto?

— Não. Estou apenas me protegendo de você.

— Quanto rancor. Eu sou seu pai e não seu inimigo.

— Sim? Pois também conta a maneira de se comportar. Do jeito que sempre agiu comigo, mais parece ser meu inimigo.

— Mas claro... Eu já tenho "a fama".

— Exatamente. Só vim aqui para dizer que estou namorando sério com a Nemu-san, e você nem pense em tentar fazer nada para nos separar. – Falou decidido, enfrentando o pai.

Ryuuken ouviu com pesar as palavras do filho. Sempre esteve afastado por não concordar que o filho fosse um Quincy, por sempre o julgar sem talento para tal. A verdade é que tinha medo de vê-lo morto em batalha. Sabia que estava errado em duvidar das capacidades de Uryuu, mas não era um monstro como o próprio Ishida filho e Yoruichi o moldaram. Ele sabia que não era, não era aquele homem tão frio e inatingível que ostentava, mas seu comportamento e ações diziam o oposto. Ele não era aquele ser desprezível o qual taxaram, apenas um homem incompreendido que da sua maneira só quer o bem de seu filho. Mas o fato de ser moldado como o pior dos homens pelas duas únicas pessoas que ele ama o magoava, o deixava triste e solitário, por isso ele preferiu se afastar, se manter longe, já que sua presença causava tanto mal. Não tinha o que fazer. Não tinha moral alguma para criticar o filho por se envolver com uma Shinigami quando ele mesmo se deitou com uma Ex-Capitã depois de anos de abstinência e luto por sua esposa falecida. Deu um longo suspiro, pois nada tinha a fazer ou falar para ele. Recuou e voltou a sentar em sua cadeira, bebericando o café quente em lentos goles.

— Então? Não vai dizer nada? – O encarou já perdendo a calma.

— O que quer que eu diga? Você já tomou sua decisão e apenas quis comunicar. Eu não tenho nada a dizer, já que você sempre fez o que quis. Quando sair, feche a porta.

Ishida girou em seus próprios calcanhares, atravessando a porta para sair. Fechou a mesma e encostou-se nela do lado de fora. Estava muito surpreso, impressionado, diria, com a postura indiferente e apática de seu pai. Esperava ouvir o maior sermão reprovador de toda a sua vida, já que Quincys e Shinigamis deveriam ser inimigos naturais, mas ele nem sequer piscou, nem se deu ao trabalho de argumentar nada, uma vez que _ele_ seria o errado da história e seria voto vencido. Do lado de dentro da sala, o platinado foi até a porta e se encostou nela de costas, tal como Uryuu estava do lado de fora.

— Apenas seja feliz, meu filho. – Murmurou baixinho em um sorriso sincero.

Com os ótimos sentidos que tinha, Ishida ouviu a frase do pai, e emocionado, sentiu seus olhos marejarem, seu rosto esquentar e uma solitária lágrima escapar de seus olhos.

— Papai... – Disse baixo e inconscientemente.

Ryuuken ouviu a voz do filho e abriu a porta rapidamente, mas o hábil rapaz já havia sumido, para o lamento do médico, que só restou vestir novamente seu terno e seu jaleco, continuando assim o seu nobre trabalho de salvar vidas.

* * *

Anoiteceu. Ao ver o céu tingido de negro pelas janelas da sala de aula, Kukkaku deu-se conta do buraco negro onde se encontrava naquele momento. De joelhos e desolada, a bela mulher teve a sensação de que seu coração havia parado de bater no instante em que viu o seu amado naquele estado. Estava paralisada de pavor, de desespero ao pensar que ele pudesse estar morto. Queria dizer tantas coisas a ele. Queria que ele soubesse que ela não era o ser frio que sempre quis que ele achasse que fosse, que ela nunca o odiou, que o que sempre sentiu era um amor sincero, louco e sufocante o qual ela sempre tentou, em vão, suprimir, enterrar. Como não amar? Como não amar alguém como ele? Abalada, ela percebeu que não era hora para pensar nessas coisas, teria que agir.

Levantou apressada e saiu correndo até o corredor onde tinha um bebedouro. Puxou um dos copos descartáveis do suporte e o encheu com o líquido transparente. Em seguida, tirou um lenço de pano que trazia em seu bolso e também o ensopou na água gelada. Voltou correndo para a sala e bateu a porta com força, travando a mesma. Sem demora, virou o corpo do belo Capitão com cuidado, e sentando no chão, dobrou a perna esquerda o ajeitando em seu colo. Ao vê-lo sangrar desacordado como estava, ela só conseguiu o abraçar com uma doçura e delicadeza tão grande que nem mesmo ela sabia que tinha, e que só ele era capaz de despertar nela.

— Ukitake! Acorde! Por tudo o que mais ama, abra os olhos e diga que está tudo bem. Não faça isso comigo! Pelo amor de Deus, acorde! – Ela gritava suplicante.

Deus... Desde quando? Quantos séculos fazia desde que ela recorria ao nome do Todo Poderoso? Fosse o que fosse, não importava. Só o que importava era que ele voltasse, que ele mais uma vez abrisse aqueles lindos olhos que cintilavam como duas perfeitas esmeraldas e lhe brindasse com o mais lindo que ele tinha: seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso maravilhoso, encantador e verdadeiro que só ele possuía, e que a conquistou desde o primeiro momento em que viu.

Pegou o lenço úmido e passou a limpar o sangue que escorria por seu queixo e parte do pescoço. Afrouxou a gravata para que pudesse facilitar sua ação. A morena notou que a respiração de Juushiro estava fraca, e os lábios entreabertos buscando o pouco que fosse de ar da atmosfera denunciavam isso. Aquela boca, que ela bem sabia ser deliciosa, a provocava, e era surpreendente a forma como ele, ainda que inconsciente, conseguia ser tão absurdamente sexy sem nem ao menos querer. Balançou a cabeça com força para mandar embora aquele pensamento, pois não era o momento para aquilo. Ao ter seu rosto e pescoço molhados pela água fria, Ukitake demonstrou certa reação, dando alguns gemidos roucos à medida que recuperava a consciência. Sem perceber que Juushiro estava reagindo, Kukkaku o abraçou mais uma vez, e sem que pudesse se controlar, começou a chorar. O Capitão sentiu o calor das lágrimas de sua amada escorrer por seu próprio rosto. Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas ainda não conseguia falar coisa alguma.

— Ukitake... Eu te proíbo de morrer, entendeu? Você merece viver. Sua vida é muito importante para todos a sua volta. Sua vida é importante para mim... mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu te amo... Mais do que poderia imaginar que pudesse amar. Eu quero que você viva, mesmo que nunca acredite no quanto eu te amo, ainda que nunca mais você queira olhar na minha cara... Só saiba que eu te amo. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Se eu pudesse desfazer todas as besteiras que fiz, todas as atrocidades que te falei... só não morra! Por favor... me deixe ver o seu sorriso outra vez. – Terminou seu discurso desesperado.

— Kukkaku-san...

A voz extremamente grave e baixinha do belíssimo Capitão fez toda a extensão do corpo da Shiba tremer. Seu coração palpitou e seu sangue ferveu só de ouvir. Se afastou com cuidado, mirando com alegria e alívio o lindo rosto de Ukitake, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de felicidade ao vê-lo reagir.

— Ukitake... graças a Deus você acordou!Eu estava tão preocupada!

— Eu... o que aconteceu comigo? Acho que tive uma crise. – Comentou ainda tonto. — Minha cabeça está um caos... Está tudo girando.

— Você acha? É evidente que teve uma crise. Que ideia foi essa de não tomar o remédio o dia todo?

— Eu não preciso tomar um remédio todos os dias. Sempre controlei minha doença através de minha Reiatsu, mas... Dentro desse Gigai... – Continuou com sua voz fraca, tossindo novamente.

— Está vendo? Não pode se descuidar. – O amparou, colocando o lenço em sua boca, manchando o tecido com mais sangue. — Tome, aqui está o seu remédio. Aquela sua subordinada escandalosa o deixou comigo.

Sem perguntar nada o Capitão tomou o remédio com a água que Kukkaku lhe deu.

— Como... Me encontrou aqui? – Perguntou ainda fraco, deitado confortavelmente no colo dela.

— Kyone estava te procurando feito louca e me pediu ajuda. Quando ela explicou a situação eu fiquei muito preocupada. Sai desesperada atrás de você. Estava morrendo de medo achando que você... que você...

Para ela era difícil falar. Era difícil controlar suas vontades, seus sentimentos. Ukitake não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Sua cabeça girava como se o seu cérebro tivesse sido posto em um liquidificador. Ainda respirava com os lábios entreabertos. Precisava esperar o remédio fazer efeito. Alguns minutos foram necessários para que ele organizasse suas ideias e chegou à conclusão de que estava nos braços de sua amada. Aquilo era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Estar com ela poderia ser a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha dado um basta em sua grosseria e prepotência, e não mais queria vê-la de novo. Todavia, ouvir aquela declaração repentina cheia de sinceridade e sentimento mexeu com o coração de Juushiro. Ele queria ter forças para levantar dali. Sair correndo para não cometer uma loucura, uma loucura da qual ele poderia se arrepender pelo resto de sua existência, mas não podia. Não podia fugir dali. Estava à mercê da situação, e tudo o que viesse a acontecer naquela sala nos próximos minutos seria simplesmente porque tinha que acontecer, e ele não estava disposto a fazer nada para impedir.

Kukkaku e Ukitake ficaram daquele jeito por mais de dez minutos. Era tudo muito doce, muito mágico. Tê-lo em seus braços tão perto, tão vulnerável, era como estar no céu. Poder estar com ele, olhar de perto para o seu rosto angelical, sentir o calor de sua pele, ter seus dedos no comprimento dos sedosos cabelos era como estar no paraíso. Bastava isso. Aos poucos, o platinado ia recuperando suas forças, e o controle sobre o seu próprio corpo estava ficando mais fácil. Com certa dificuldade ele tentou levantar, mas sem sucesso.

— Fique calmo. Não tem que levantar ainda. Sei que você deve estar incomodado com a minha presença. Sei que quer distância de mim, mas o importante agora é a sua saúde, que se sinta bem, portanto, não se preocupe. Descanse em meus braços pelo tempo que precisar.

— Eu sinto muito, Kukkaku-san, não quero te incomodar com a minha doença. Já me sinto um pouco melhor e acho mais conveniente ir me deitar na enfermaria.

— Acha mesmo que se fosse um incômodo eu estaria aqui? Acha que se eu não te amasse com loucura teria ficado tão desesperada? Não, Ukitake. Sei que agora você me repudia, e tem todas as razões do mundo para isso, mas tenho ciência da minha culpa. Só estou te pedindo para não fazer nenhuma besteira. Descanse até que se sinta bem o bastante para sair.

— Não sei... Acho melhor...

Tentou levantar outra vez, mas seus reflexos não estavam bons como de costume. Ela o segurou como pôde, mas acabou caindo por cima dele, tendo seus corpos inevitavelmente colados um no outro. Ela caiu por cima, tendo seus vastos seios imprensados contra o peito rígido, e seus rostos próximos fizeram suas respirações se misturarem, e os olhares verdes se miraram de forma penetrante. Na mesma hora, um filme passou na cabeça de ambos ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso... Parece familiar para você? – Falou baixinho e de forma sedutora, causando um excitante arrepio no charmoso Capitão.

— Do que você está...?

— No quarto da Yoruichi. – Ela o cortou. — Estávamos do mesmo jeito que estamos agora. Não acha que é coisa do destino?

— Adiantaria alguma coisa se eu te pedisse para sair de cima de mim como da outra vez?

— Sem chance... pois dessa vez não tem ninguém aqui para me impedir de fazer o que eu ia fazer naquele dia.

— E o que você... Vai fazer...? – Perguntou completamente inocente, porém temendo a resposta.

— Sua inocência é mesmo tão odiosa... E fascinante. É uma das coisas que eu mais amo em você.

Sentir a respiração daquele homem lindo desconectada, bem como seu coração acelerado a enchia de tesão, elevava a sua libido à mil e deixava seu corpo em chamas por saber que _ela_ era a responsável por aquilo. Se amavam, se desejavam, e naquele momento não havia nada que os impedisse de viverem isso, sentir em seus próprios seres como era gigantesco e verdadeiro o amor que sentiam, e que por anos ficou enterrado, suprimido, e que por fim tinha a oportunidade de se libertar para ser vivido como eles mereciam.

Livre de culpas ou remorsos sem sentido, Kukkaku beijou Juushiro, moldando seus lábios carnudos aos dele com maestria. Sem esperar, sua língua atrevida invadiu a desejosa boca, onde o gosto do sangue dele se misturou com sua saliva, deixando a mulher ainda mais excitada. Suas mãos passearam pela cabeça, passaram pelos fios claros, alisaram o pescoço até chegar na gravata frouxa, afrouxando-a mais ainda e desfazendo o nó, jogando o acessório para o lado. Provar da boca daquele homem era como conhecer o paraíso na terra, como flutuar, pisar em nuvens. Resumindo: a melhor coisa que poderia sentir, algo que obviamente só poderia ser superado pela sensação de tê-lo dentro de si, e ela o teria. Faria o que quisesse com ele, concretizando o imenso amor que jamais seria capaz de apagar de si mesma.

A ainda tímida língua e Ukitake dançava calma pela extensão da boca da Shiba, mas não era páreo para a sedenta e voraz língua da morena, que dominava a situação. Sem desfazer o delicioso beijo, seus dedos finos encontraram os botões da camisa, desatando todos eles com precisão e desespero. Queria deixá-lo nu, provar daquele corpo tentador o mais rápido possível. Atingindo seu objetivo, ela abriu de vez a camisa do platinado, tendo em suas mãos a pele em chamas do peitoral firme e definido do belíssimo homem.

Finalmente dando chance para Ukitake respirar, a sexy boca de Kukkaku desceu pelo pescoço, fazendo o Capitão jogar a cabeça para trás, batendo a nuca no chão involuntariamente, dando um gemido de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Seguiu pelo peito, onde lambeu com movimentos circulares e friamente calculados. A gostosa pele de Ukitake em contato com sua boca a fez enlouquecer, e não demorou muito para que todo o corpo de Kukkaku fosse envolto por um calor absurdo, e sua lingerie ficasse encharcada, fruto de sua excitação. Seu coração disparava à medida que raspava seus branquíssimos dentes na pele alva, cravando suas unhas no peito, deslizando-as até o fim do abdômen, marcando o tronco de Juushiro de cima abaixo, chegando bem onde queria, lambendo cada curva da cintura sarada, fazendo Ukitake gemer de prazer sem que notasse, causando na Shiba uma intensa sensação de satisfação e felicidade ao ver que ele estava tão receptivo às suas carícias.

Aos poucos o remédio ia fazendo efeito, e o passivo platinado ia recuperando mais ainda as suas forças. Ela logo chegou na fivela do cinto, e com péssimas intenções, a abriu com força, e tamanho apetite sexual estava despertando o ainda fraco corpo de Ukitake, que começava a esquentar como nunca antes perante os encantos da fogosa mulher, que não teve trabalho algum para deixá-lo apenas com uma discreta boxer marrom. Embora ansiosa, ela não tinha pressa, só queria estender aqueles momentos por toda a eternidade, se possível. Queria provar cada canto do corpo de seu amado, cada centímetro da pele excitante dele... Ela o queria todo para si. Ficou surpresa quando ele levantou subitamente, ficando sentado, olhando para ela de forma enigmática.

— Está melhor, meu querido?

A pergunta pegou Juushiro de surpresa. Na verdade, cada atitude dela o pegou de surpresa. Não imaginava ouvir tal declaração, não imaginava que ela fosse capaz de cuidar de si com tanto empenho, e, nem mesmo em seu sonho mais louco, pensou que ela dizia a verdade sobre estar apaixonada por ele. Ele até poderia perguntar mais uma vez, confirmar o que ouviu da boca dela quando estava recuperando a consciência, mas não importava. Só o que importava era o presente, e naquele momento ele a encarava sério.

— Não pense que alguns beijos ousados ou carícias atrevidas irão apagar a minha memória. Eu não esqueci tudo o que você fez.

— Mas você vai esquecer. – Falou tranquilamente num sorriso malicioso que conseguia seduzir o Capitão e deixá-lo vulnerável às suas vontades. — Sabe por que você vai esquecer? – Prosseguiu tirando o laço de seu uniforme, e de maneira sexy e provocante, começou abrindo o primeiro botão de sua blusa. — Porque... Tudo o que eu falei, tudo o que eu te fiz... era mentira. – Ela terminou abrindo outro botão, e mais outro, até que toda sua blusa estava aberta, e cada movimento foi seguido pelos olhos esmeralda de Ukitake. — Era uma desculpa para não deixar que você percebesse... que eu sempre te amei. E eu estou arrependida por ter sido fraca, por ter sido burra...

Jogou a blusa para o lado e pousou as mãos abertas no peito de Ukitake, deslizando pelos ombros até fazer a camisa dele cair por suas costas. Kukkaku usava um sexy conjunto de lingerie preta que ela aderiu desde que chegou ao mundo doa vivos. As meias 7/8 rendadas, a cinta liga preta e o corpete apertado que imprensava seus grandes seios a deixava linda, irresistível. O comprimento da saia curta parava estrategicamente na altura da renda das meias, dando a impressão de que ela usava meia calça. A micro tanga rendada amarrada nas laterais completava o look sexy. Juushiro a olhava maravilhado. Ela era linda, perfeita, exuberante, mas essas qualidades eram ainda mais ressaltadas sob os olhos dele.

— Que foi? Vai ficar aí parado me olhando até quando? Não seja tímido.

Mal acabou de dizer isso e foi pega de surpresa pelas mãos do Capitão, que levantou rapidamente e a pegou pela cintura, levantando o atraente corpo da mulher como se não fosse nada, caminhando com ela até a grande mesa da professora, a colocando sentada nesta, de frente para ele.

— Ui! Pelo jeito você já está bastante recuperado. Não sabe como me deixa feliz.

— Eu estava apenas pensando... Na dor no pescoço que eu iria ter...

— Tem toda a razão. Você é tão alto. Eu não consigo acompanhar...

Sua frase logo foi interrompida por um intenso beijo. Surpresa e animada com a atitude dele, ela tratou de puxá-lo pelos ombros, abrindo as pernas e as enlaçando em torno do tronco do belíssimo Shinigami. Adorava a ousadia dela, não podia negar, e aquilo o deixava excitado ao extremo como poucas coisas na vida. Apesar de ele ser um homem bastante calmo e adepto a coisas mais tranquilas, quando se tem uma mulher como Shiba Kukkaku em seus braços, coisas como calma e tranquilidade ficavam em segundo plano.

A morena se surpreendeu com aquele beijo repentino e ousado. Estava feliz como nunca antes, não pelo simples fato de Ukitake estar com ela, mas por que o amava verdadeiramente, e descobrir esse outro lado dele foi algo que a deixou contente ao extremo. Não tinha do que reclamar, só desejava que aquele momento jamais tivesse fim. Cada toque que recebia, cada choque entre suas línguas a enchiam de um êxtase sem controle. Mas ela queria mais... muito mais do que isso. Suas mãos descontroladas alisavam as largas costas masculinas, subindo pelo pescoço e a nuca, desalinhado os cabelos lisos.

Ukitake enlaçou suas mãos na cintura fina, deslizando para cima onde por fim encontrou os fartos seios, envolvendo-os em suas grandes mãos com precisão. Os mágicos dedos eram gentis, e sentir suas mamas pressionadas com tanta candura a fez gemer descontrolada no meio daquele beijo enlouquecedor. Precisava de ar, e vendo que ele não estava disposto a quebrar a gostosa 'luta' entre suas línguas, ela mesma separou suas bocas dando leves e molhados beijos nos ombros desnudos enquanto arfava e o sentia arfar, como se estivessem sincronizados.

— Você... – Falava pausadamente, sem fôlego. — Me deixa louca, sabia? Sem chão... sem forças... Você é muito bom.

Ele retribuía com beijos ao redor de seu pescoço e discretas lambidas em sua orelha, fazendo a Shiba encharcar ainda mais em suas partes baixas, que já começavam a se contrair sem controle. As mãos que amparavam os seios logo foram para as costas, puxando o zíper da lingerie de uma só vez, empurrando o corpete para trás e puxando o resto da roupa, jogando para o lado enquanto olhava a nudez parcial quase hipnotizado. Segurou-a pela nuca e a olhou nos olhos de forma sedutora, puxando a bela para outro beijo cheio de amor e tesão ao mesmo tempo. Os beijos dele eram os melhores, os mais doces e os mais quentes de todos. Não esperava algo assim, mas estava adorando cada vez mais. A surpresa de Kukkaku não acabava. Seu coração palpitou quando ele subitamente colocou a mão por dentro da calcinha, enfiando seus dedos na vagina em chamas e os girando para ambos os lados, fazendo a morena gritar na hora, absorta com a invasão repentina.

Tirou os dedos da cavidade úmida envoltos naquele delicioso fluido de fêmea e separou seus lábios do dela, contornando sua boca com o líquido, dando outro beijo profundo em sua amada, para que ambos provassem de seu gosto. Kukkaku estava tonta, atordoada, surpresa com tamanha ousadia dele. A Shiba perdeu o fôlego, sucumbindo de vez as múltiplas qualidades daquele homem perfeito.

Passou a lamber as grandes mamas com vontade, chupando o mamilo rosado e nitidamente rígido. O outro seio era agraciado pela mão direita, que brincava em movimentos circulares em uma quente e erótica massagem. A outra mão se aventurou por dentro da saia, que por um milagre ainda estava em seu lugar, chegando no grande e durinho traseiro, apertando e soltando com força, com devoção, sentindo com o tato o tamanho mínimo da calcinha que vestia, e sentir aquele fino pedaço de pano enfiado no meio de sua amada o deixava ainda mais aceso. Quando seus dedos tatearam a parte de cima dos quadris encontrando um laço nas laterais, um sorriso de prazer brotou no rosto do lindíssimo Capitão, que ainda saboreava o enorme seio naquela gostosa provocação. Sem hesitação, ele puxou as cordas de ambos os lados, soltando a mini lingerie, que ele jogou no chão de qualquer maneira, deixando Kukkaku boquiaberta. Ele mais uma vez parou o que fazia e posicionou seu rosto frente ao dela. Aqueles divinos olhos verdes pareciam o enfeitiçar, como se ele não mais pudesse controlar suas ações quando estava diante dela.

— Só para você saber... – Falou sério, e sua grave voz fez a morena tremer dos pés à cabeça. — Eu não sou tímido. Agora deite-se. – Literalmente ordenou.

Possessa, porém rendida, ela deitou sobre a mesa, ansiosa para o que viria a seguir.

— Ao contrário. – Ele ordenou novamente, virando o corpo dela de bruços na mesa.

A Kukkaku apenas restou ficar o mais confortável possível, segurando na beirada da mesa como podia. O platinado pegou uma das carteiras e colocou frente à mesa. Sentado nela, massageou as pernas encontrando as grossas coxas, e a textura daquela sedutora meia o fazia pirar. Ainda por debaixo da saia ele encheu as mãos com os abundantes glúteos, e a intensidade do ato foi tão grande que sua pele ficou marcada. Não queria tirar aquela saia, não queria quebrar aquele suspense que era tão excitante e desesperador ao mesmo tempo. Ukitake logo levantou da cadeira debruçando-se sobre ela, distribuindo beijos molhados e quentes pelas costas nuas, fazendo-a ofegar como jamais antes. Kukkaku estava no céu. Nunca esperou atitudes como estas de Juushiro, nunca esperou que ele a perdoasse e a acolhesse em seus braços e também nunca cogitou que ele a premiaria com aquelas preliminares, que de tão saborosas, estavam prestes a levá-la ao ápice e fazê-la desfalecer de tanto desejo. Um arrepio fino a invadiu quando ouviu aquela voz máscula mais uma vez em seu ouvido.

— Então? Como vamos continuar?

— Aaarrrnnnn... – Ela gemeu exaurida. — Me chupa. – Falou sem vergonha alguma, o que não surpreendeu o veterano.

— Não quero. – Respondeu direto, e ela deu um sorriso ao vê-lo dominante.

Ele a puxou com força para trás, e ela de costas pra ele, estava cada vez mais excitada e sedenta de vontade de ser loucamente preenchida por aquele homem maravilhoso. Implorava por isso no mais íntimo de sua mente. Ele a abraçou por trás e ela podia sentir o palpitar do coração dele em suas costas. Fechou os olhos arfando quando outra vez seus seios foram envolvidos pelas habilidosas mãos de seu amado, dando a ela o ininterrupto prazer de ser tão intensamente amada.

— Ukitake... – Suspirou em sua quase mortal falta de ar.

— Kukkaku-san... – Suspirava de igual maneira, dando beijos amenos na lateral do rosto da morena. — Faz ideia de quantas vezes eu chamava o seu nome? Cada dia, cada noite era somente o seu nome que eu chamava.

— O mesmo comigo... Mas eu não queria sentir... sempre quis negar a mim mesma o quanto eu te amava, o quanto você me encantava. E como eu não iria amá-lo? Você é perfeito. Tem um coração enorme, é lindo... absurdamente lindo... e, o melhor de tudo, é delicioso! Um tesão... Maravilha em forma de homem. Quero ser tua em todos os sentidos. Eu sou apenas tua... no meu coração, na minha mente, e agora... em meu corpo.

Tirou a própria saia, ficando completamente despida, e aquelas meias apenas davam a ela um charme a mais, aumentando assim o desejo nos olhos verdes cintilantes do charmoso Capitão.

— Não precisa dizer nada. Nenhuma palavra é necessária. Só o que interessa é que nos amamos e vamos concretizar isso... agora.

Ele a deitou de bruços novamente, e sem piedade rasgou sua própria cueca, libertando assim o seu grandioso membro, que há vários minutos pulsava ereto e sem controle, resultado daquela excitante 'brincadeira'. Tendo sua amada bem onde queria, ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela, levando sua sedutora boca aos ouvidos da morena uma vez mais.

— Saiba também que eu jamais seria capaz de te repudiar... minha adorada princesa.

Sem vacilar, abriu bem as pernas da deliciosa mulher e a tomou de uma vez, penetrando-a com uma virilidade anormal para seus padrões. A belíssima mulher deu um forte grito, e o lindíssimo Capitão fez o mesmo. Ela ficou praticamente tonta ao ser preenchida de forma tão frenética, desestruturada ao ser tão loucamente invadida por aquele membro enorme e imponente. Ele era gostoso, melhor do que qualquer homem com quem ela se relacionou em vida, e ele seria o melhor. Seria o melhor... Em tudo.

Ele se sentia da mesma forma. Gritou como um louco ao ser tão intensamente recebido pela intimidade apertada, quente e flamejante de sua amada. Ela se debatia sobre a mesa, e Ukitake continuou, puxando e empurrando o corpo da formosa morena, e ambos sentiram um fogo sufocante em seus corpos esculturais.

Entrava e saia com força, com paixão, com a maior das intensidades. Kukkaku revirou os olhos conforme sua intimidade se contraía de modo intenso, sendo possuída daquela maneira tão direta e viciante. Juushiro era surpreendente em todos os sentidos. Não tinha como ser mais perfeito. A cada minuto ele a surpreendia mais, cada vez ela ficava mais encantada, apaixonada, enfeitiçada, pois não imaginava que alguém tão calmo e de personalidade tranquila como ele fosse tão intenso, exuberante e maravilhoso na cama.

Ukitake não parava. Suas investidas eram fortes e sem interrupções. Não sabia o que acontecia consigo. Jamais se comportou de forma tão intensa, tão vibrante durante uma transa, mas com ela era diferente. Tudo era. A amava e agora tinha a plena certeza de que era sinceramente correspondido. Não tinha o que hesitar, não tinha porquê se conter. Queria apenas... tê-la. Se sentia gostosamente acolhido por ela, pressionado por seu interior quente e macio. À medida que intensificava seus movimentos, mais apertado se sentia, tremendo e se arrepiando por completo. Kukkaku era implacável, deliciosa, e ser tão pressionado por ela o fez vibrar, e ele chegou em seu limite, jorrando dentro dela, seguido de um grito de prazer desmedido no maior dos maiores prazeres.

O calor do membro de seu divino homem dentro de si, bem como as fricções que sentia cada vez que ele entrava e saia a deixaram louca, anestesiada... sedenta... receber o gozo de seu amado dentro de si a fez chegar ao limite, e assim como ele, Kukkaku gozou, tendo seu corpo invadindo por um tremor incontrolável.

Os corpos suados e exaustos tombaram após o inigualável orgasmo, e Ukitake sentou em uma das carteiras, sem forças, tentando se recuperar do momento mágico e incomparável que viveu. Mas não era o bastante. Ela queria mais. Queria mais daquele corpo perfeito. Queria mais de seu amado Capitão. Queria tê-lo para sempre, envolvidos eternamente na magia que era estar com ele. Seu clitóris inchado pedia por mais, por muito mais. Juushiro ainda estava sentado na carteira com a cabeça para trás, ofegando pesadamente a fim de recuperar suas forças. Kukkaku se aproximou perigosamente, e abrindo as pernas perante seu amado, sentou com tudo sobre o pênis ereto, fazendo o platinado gemer exaurido.

— Agora quem manda sou eu. – Disse maliciosa. — Não sabe como esperei por este momento...

Juushiro nada respondeu. Estava cansado, mas não importava. Estava satisfeito e queria dar a ela o que tinha de melhor. E se ela queria uma parte dois, por que não? Ela sentava e levantava com força, dando a Ukitake o maior dos prazeres. Sentia o corpo de seu belo Capitão se arrepiar e ela sentia o mesmo, pois ele voltou a massagear suas grandes mamas, unindo e separando ambas na horizontal, chupando seus mamilos, fazendo a morena delirar conforme rebolava no delicioso membro do gentil Shinigami. Ela arranhava os ombros alvos e puxava os prateados cabelos, doida de tesão por ser novamente preenchida, por ser tão ousadamente chupada. Seu corpo se moveu para trás violentamente, sendo segurado pelos fortes braços de Ukitake, que sentiu com habilidade que mais um orgasmo atingiu sua amada morena.

Completamente exaustos, os dois deitaram no chão da sala de aula onde continuaram se beijando de forma mais calma, pois não tinham forças para irem além disso.

— Te amo. – Ela disse em seu ouvido, e ele sorriu, para sua eterna alegria. — Senti tanto a falta do seu sorriso lindo. Amo você. Nunca duvide disso.

— Não duvido. Agora... não mais. – Respondeu carinhoso, alisando os cabelos bagunçados e escuros.

— Eu nunca mais quero me afastar de você.

— Nem eu, minha Deusa.

— E agora, o que faremos?

— Que tal dormirmos um pouco?

— Claro, meu amor. Só não esqueça de erguer uma barreira de Kido.

 **つづく** **continua...**


	27. Infiltração

**Capítulo 27 – Infiltração**

Naquele ainda início de noite, Yoruichi lia um livro em sua cama, ou pelo menos tentava ler. Fazer algo simples como se concentrar em uma leitura não era nada fácil quando um homem como Ishida Ryuuken estava preso em sua mente, infiltrado ali como se fizesse parte de si mesma. Impaciente e prestes a jogar o livro pela janela, a bela gata foi detida pelo toque do celular de Kukkaku, que acabou esquecendo o aparelho em cima de sua cama antes de seguir para o colégio. Na verdade, estranhou o fato de a amiga ainda não ter voltado até aquela hora, pois ela nem imaginava que naquele momento sua confidente estava realizando o maior de seus desejos, a maior de suas alegrias nos braços do melhor dos melhores homens.

Ela também poderia desfrutar de tal felicidade, bastava querer, mas estava sendo tão dura e orgulhosa como julgou que Ryuuken fosse, e agora sabia bem pelo que Kukkaku passava, como ela se sentia tentando não amar, tentando sufocar seus próprios sentimentos. Sentia que aos poucos aquilo a destruiria. Parou de pensar besteiras e achou melhor olhar o celular, pois podia ser algo urgente. Tamanha foi a surpresa da morena quando ela viu que o toque em questão era uma mensagem de ninguém menos que Ishida Ryuuken. Num literal pulo de gata, ela abriu a mensagem e ficou boquiaberta com o seu conteúdo.

" _Shiba Kukkaku-san, muito obrigado pela companhia e pelo jantar de ontem. Agradeço por ouvir meus lamentos e tentar me ajudar, mas creio que ninguém possa fazer nada por mim. Como lhe disse antes, se Shihoin Yoruichi me detesta tanto, não irei impor a ela a minha presença tão desagradável e repugnante. O amor intenso e profundo que ela despertou em mim desaparecerá comigo quando eu morrer. Mais uma vez agradeço a sua ajuda sincera, mas, por favor, é melhor deixar as coisas como estão. – Atenciosamente – Ishida Ryuuken."_

Na mesma hora, os olhos dourados marejaram e densas lágrimas escaparam por eles sem autorização. Ishida Ryuuken estava mesmo sofrendo por sua causa? Estaria mesmo apaixonado a ponto de se sentir tão infeliz por sua rejeição? Fechou a mensagem com extrema tristeza e o aplicativo que apareceu aberto foi a galeria com arquivos de áudio que a morena juntara durante todo o dia anterior, e pretendia mostrar a ela o mais rápido possível. O que mais chamou sua atenção foram os nomes dos arquivos de áudio: "Hospital - R".

Depois da mensagem que leu de Ryuuken ela não hesitou em ouvir cada gravação, desde o relato da enfermeira até o jantar de Kukkaku e Ryuuken. Era tudo surreal demais, difícil de acreditar, e Yoruichi recebeu cada informação como uma flecha em seu peito. Achava que ela sairia vitoriosa, que ela dera o golpe final, mas não foi assim. Estava tão infeliz e apaixonada quanto ele, mas não conseguia crer piamente. Não podia se entregar naquela incerteza. Perguntava-se o que aquele deslumbrante Quincy fez com si. Era como se ele tivesse a atingido com a mais poderosa de suas flechas: uma flecha de amor. Estaria ela enganada a respeito dele? Estaria sendo tão injusta e soberba como ele para querer se manter distante? Aquelas informações transformaram sua mente em um verdadeiro caos, mas ela iria agir. Não iria ficar de braços cruzados. Decidiu tirar todas aquelas informações a limpo pessoalmente... assim que o dia amanhecesse...

* * *

Era quase uma da manhã. Kukkaku abriu seus grandes e expressivos olhos verdes tendo a mais bela e maravilhosa visão que sua existência já tivera: a inigualável visão de Juushiro Ukitake adormecido ao seu lado. Queria tocá-lo, enchê-lo de carinhos mais uma vez, mas não queria que ele acordasse. Não queria deixar de contemplar aquela literal visão do céu que era aquele homem divino e nu diante de seus olhos. Seu pensamento 'inocente' logo deu lugar a um pensamento sujo ao mirar diretamente no grande membro do Belo Shinigami. Estava sedenta de vontade de colocar em sua boca, chupar ele todo e fazê-lo gozar como um louco dentro dela. Sua intimidade ferveu só de pensar nessa gostosa sacanagem, mas o fato é que eles não poderiam amanhecer naquele lugar, ou certamente seriam presos pela polícia daquele mundo por atentado violento ao pudor.

Com cuidado, pousou os finos dedos no rosto pálido, colocando para trás alguns fios prateados que cobriam sua perfeita face. Aquele simples afago foi o bastante para interromper o leve sono do Capitão, que foi reagindo de forma lenta ao abrir seus olhos esmeralda.

— Desculpe, meu lindo, não queria te acordar.

— Que horas são? – Perguntou preocupado ao olhar pela janela

— Não faço ideia, mas deve ser início ou meio de madrugada.

— Madrugada? Kukkaku-san, isso é mau! Precisamos ir embora. Não podemos deixar que ninguém nos veja aqui.

— Concordo. Mas você está se sentindo bem?

— Estou bem, mas...

— Então bem que a gente podia fazer outra brincadeirinha quente antes de irmos. – O interrompeu animada. — Tem tanta coisa que eu quero fazer com você... – Falou maliciosa, dando uma generosa lambida nos lábios do platinado.

Ele envolveu suas mãos no pescoço dela e a beijou intensamente aproveitando a deixa. Aqueles beijos quentes a deixavam tonta, alucinada e a faziam querer mais, mais e ainda mais. Juushiro desfez tão delicioso contato, pois estava mais preocupado em sair de lá.

— Teremos muito tempo para você matar suas vontades, minha linda, mas por hora, o mais importante é sairmos daqui. Pegue as suas roupas e vista-se depressa.

— Como você judia de mim. Vamos brincar mais um pouco. Devo dizer que você foi espetacular, o mais maravilhoso de todos. Sua performance foi divina. Eu te amo tanto...

Ele a envolveu em um longo abraço e desfez o Kido que selava a sala para que partissem, mas ela logo o puxou pela gravata assim que ele se recompôs, dando um salto na mesa, o puxando para outro beijo fogoso e cheio de luxúria, roubando o ar do nobre Capitão, que não teve como evitar a abordagem súbita.

— Kukkaku-san... – Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas ela insistiu em beijá-lo.

— Ssssssssshhhhhhhiiiiiiii! Fique quieto. Por que quer ir embora agora se ainda é cedo? Por que temos que ir embora se podemos continuar nos amando pelo resto da noite?

— Mas... Kukkaku-san... entenda que...

Ele tentava falar algo coerente, mas os lascivos beijos em seus lábios, rosto e pescoço o impediam de fazê-lo.

— Eu quero te chupar todo, quero te deixar duro e te chupar até te fazer gozar na minha boca... para depois você meter bem forte, tão forte que vai me fazer ver estrelas e tocar em planetas. Estou louca para gozar de novo em seus braços, seu gostoso. – Falou no ouvido dele sem pudor algum.

Ouvir todas aquelas sacanagens em seu ouvido estava mesmo mexendo com Ukitake, e escutar tudo aquilo regado a beijos empolgados e mãos invasoras por dentro de sua camisa estava a ponto de deixá-lo duro como pedra, bem como ela queria.

— Olha... Essa é uma proposta demasiadamente quente e tentadora... mas não podemos. Precisamos sair logo daqui. Eu te levo até a loja do Kisuke.

— Para a loja do Kisuke? Por que para lá? Por que não me leva com você?

— Eu... adoraria te levar para o quarto maravilhoso que eu tenho naquela mansão, mas esqueceu onde eu moro? Se o Byakuya te pegar na mansão dele é bem capaz de ele te expulsar de lá a pontapés, e como eu jamais permitiria que ele encostasse um dedo em você, não daria muito certo, então é melhor evitarmos problemas.

— Aaaffff... – Revirou os olhos entediada. — Tudo culpa daquele imprestável do Kuchiki. Como eu detesto ele. Que jeito... vamos embora.

Mesmo contrariados, ambos infelizmente tiveram que voltar, e cada um seguiu seu próprio caminho. Chegando à loja, Kukkaku encontrou Yoruichi dormindo preguiçosamente. Olhou para a cama e deu de cara com o seu celular, praguejando por ter esquecido o aparelho. Olhou novamente para a amiga adormecida e exclamou um ótimo "Yoruichi idiota" prometendo esfregar todas as informações que descobriu sobre Ryuuken na cara dela no dia seguinte sem nem sonhar que ela já tinha visto tudo. Acendeu o Smartphone e viu a mensagem do médico platinado que pedia a ela para não interceder por ele. Ela rangeu os dentes de raiva, sem crer que depois de todo o trabalho que tivera, ele tinha dado para trás.

— Homens... Que raça mais frouxa e cabeça dura. Como se eu fosse obedecer depois de todo o esforço que fiz. Se prepara, Yoruichi. Você vai ver e ouvir umas verdades...

Tirou totalmente suas roupas e se jogou na cama, usando apenas o lençol para se cobrir. Naquele resto de noite era certo que ela não dormiria, pois ficaria até o amanhecer pensando em Ukitake, em seus carinhos, seus beijos e a forma como o seu grande e perfeito membro a preencheu de maneira imponente, voraz e gostosa... muito gostosa. A morena teve orgasmos mentais só de lembrar do quão delicioso era o Capitão da Última Divisão do Gotei 13. Abafava gemidos de prazer lembrando de cada segundo que passou com seu amado, pois não queria acordar Yoruichi por conta de seus pensamentos libidinosos e insanos. Ela definitivamente não dormiria naquela madrugada...

* * *

Por fim o dia seguinte clareou. Era uma manhã de sábado. Os Vizards acabavam de tomar o café da manhã. O clima estava insuportável, já que Hiyori, com um grande curativo do nariz, assassinava Shinji com o seu felino e maldoso olhar infantil. O loiro tinha ciência de que precisava ter uma conversa definitiva com a pequena e que não poderia mais esperar para dizer tudo o que ela precisava ouvir.

— Hiyori. – O líder se pronunciou, atraindo a atenção dos outros seis Vizards, que aguardavam a reação da menor.

— Que foi? Estúpido! – Respondeu com uma agressividade fora dos padrões até para ela.

— Precisamos conversar.

— Ah é? Pois fale com a parede se quiser, pois eu não estou disposta a falar com traidores.

Sem esperar por tal coisa, Hiyori continuava comendo um pão tranquilamente até que sentiu seu corpo ser erguido como se não passasse de uma grama e ser jogado sobre algo. Era Hirako, que a jogou sobre seus ombros sem se importar com o iminente escândalo que era faria... e fez. Ignorou os protestos de garota magrinha e a colocou em cima do balanço que ela gostava do lado de fora da construção.

— Por que fez isso, idiota?! Eu disse que não queria falar com você.

— Cale essa boca! Você vai falar, ou melhor, você vai me ouvir querendo ou não.

— Não pode me obrigar! – A garota gritou ainda mais alto.

— Ah... eu posso! E fique quieta se não parar, vou usar um Kido para te prender e te obrigar a me ouvir na marra.

— HAHAHA! Quero só ver se você tem mesmo coragem de fazer isso.

Parou diante dela e posicionou a mão direita em direção à garota e a fechando em seguida.

— Bakudou Número 63: Sajō Sabaku. – Disse calmo.

Uma enorme corda de energia espiritual dourada envolveu o corpo de pequena Vizard, que ficou mais irada ainda por ser tratada daquela maneira.

— Você... Nunca me tratou assim. – Falou baixo, para a surpresa do loiro.

— Porque você nunca tinha me obrigado a isso. Não seja criança, Hiyori. Não percebe que o seu comportamento te afasta de todos que querem te ver bem e que gostam de você?

— Você é um traidor! Não é ninguém para me dar lição de moral ou boa conduta.

— Por duas vezes você me chamou de traidor. Posso saber porque me toma desse jeito?

— É isso mesmo que você é! Um traidor! Você estava com uma... Com uma... Asquerosa... e nojenta...

— Shinigami, Hiyori! A Nanao-chan é uma Shinigami, e acho bom você controlar seu linguajar, pois não vou tolerar que a oferenda.

— Eu não aceito isso! Como pôde ficar na cama com ela sem roupa... Como dois animais nojentos. Aquela piranha... e você é um pervertido. Idiota! Eu te odeio! – Gritava e se debatia enquanto presa.

— Quieta, Hiyori! Por que você é assim? Será que não entende que nos apaixonamos?

— Você se apaixonou por uma Shinigami? Uma Shinigami?! E como vai saber se ela sente o mesmo por ti? Se para ela você não passa de uma experiência fracassada tal como fomos para aquele corno do Aizen? Como você vai poder confiar nela? Fala para mim!

— Hiyori... – Suspira duplamente derrotado, pois seria mesmo difícil fazê-la compreender suas razões, e que nada é o que parece. — Você já esqueceu quem é? Esqueceu quem somos? Por que tanto ódio pelos Shinigamis se _nós também somos_?

— NÃO SOMOS! Somos Vizards!

— Deixe de ser burra, Hiyori! Nós nunca vamos deixar de ser Shinigamis, e para a nossa desgraça, também não vamos deixar de ser Hollows. Entenda de uma vez que esses sentimentos negativos só te fazem mal.

— E por que se engraçou com uma Shinigami? Não percebe que são todos uns facínoras traidores?

— Eu a amo, Hiyori... vê se entende isso.

— Que droga! Ela é uma Shinigami! Esqueceu quem nos transformou nos monstros que somos agora? Foi um Shinigami, não foi? Foi um deles que nos fez isso.

— Vou repetir que nós também somos. Sempre fomos Shinigamis, nascemos Shinigamis, e por acaso somos maus por isso? Somos seres desprezíveis, traiçoeiros e sem caráter como o infeliz do Aizen simplesmente pelo fato de sermos Shinigamis? Pois não somos, Hiyori! Não julgue a todos por conta de um ou dois exemplares que nasceram desprovidos de honra e caráter. Não seja injusta!

— Não... Eu não consigo aceitar isso! Eu não quero ser uma Shinigami! – Gritou como quem se livrava de uma dor enorme, e sem resistir começou a chorar, deixando os seus enormes e expressivos olhos dourados vermelhos de tristeza e fúria.

Com um profundo pesar em seu coração, Shinji desfez o Kido que a continha e deu um terno abraço na carente garota, que se debatia em revolta, tentando se livrar do alento de seu sempre paciente e leal amigo.

— Me solta... – Murmurou quase inaudível enquanto fungava como uma criança birrenta.

— Eu compreendo como se sente. – Respondeu ao ignorar o protesto. — Só que você tem que entender que a Nanao-chan não é o Aizen. Eu não sou e você também não é. Por isso não pode odiar a si mesma por algo que ninguém aqui escolheu ser.

— Aquele filho da puta nos transformou em monstros e de quem foi a culpa?! – Declarou acusadora.

— Ok... Não vou negar a minha responsabilidade. Mas Nanao-chan me fez ver o quanto eu estava errado ao alimentar uma culpa que não fazia sentido. Eu era o superior do Aizen, mas isso me faz automaticamente o culpado? Te digo que não. Hiyori, entenda que ninguém tem culpa das atitudes alheias. Cada um é responsável por si. Cada qual escolhe o que quer ser, o caminho que quer seguir. Nossas escolhas moldam o nosso caráter. Há algum tempo eu também pensava como você. Eu pensava que era um monstro e que era o principal culpado por sermos Vizards agora. Mas Nanao-chan me ensinou a vencer meu medo. Ela me fez compreender que apesar de termos Hollows dentro de nós, não somos monstros. Continuamos sendo quem somos, e isso, Hiyori, ninguém, nem mesmo o cretino do Aizen pode tirar de nós.

— Shinji... por que as coisas têm que ser assim? – Lamentou entristecida, sentada no colo de Shinji, que a acolhia como quem acolhe uma criança pequena. — Em que momento você deixou de confiar em mim?

— De onde tirou isso?

— É a verdade! Seu Hollow se descontrolou, e você preferiu se isolar e nos deixar ao invés de contar com seus amigos e quando volta você vem com uma Shinigami e se diz apaixonado por ela.

— Você sempre foi egoísta. Reclama por eu não ter confiado em você, mas não entenderia as minhas razões.

— Então porque você não me explica?!

— Quer saber porque o meu Hollow saiu do controle? Simples: foi por esse errôneo sentimento de culpa que guardei comigo durante mais de um século. Foi toda essa negatividade que prejudicou a minha mente a ponto de me fazer regredir. Por isso, Hiyori não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Não permita que sua mente seja corrompida como a minha foi. Se não fosse pela Nanao-chan eu talvez não estaria aqui agora.

— Então ela te salvou?

— Sim, ela me salvou. E não apenas isso. Ela resgatou a minha mente do buraco negro e me trouxe de volta para a luz, e ela conseguiu isso com amor. Através do belo amor que despertamos um no outro.

— Shinji... eu não sabia de nada. Seu ingrato! Por que não me contou?

— E o que você faria? Já que vindo de você, aposto que ia falar que era frescura minha ou até me dar uma boa surra. Agora fique aí e reflita bem sobre suas ações. Mas vou lhe dar um aviso, e somente este aviso... Chega de gritos, agressões e insultos, principalmente com a Nanao-chan, caso contrário, eu serei obrigado a não mais pegar leve com você.

Com a cabeça baixa, suas lágrimas silenciosas caíam sobre o chão arenoso enquanto Shinji a deixava só. Ela não queria que nada mudasse, não queria que nenhum deles se envolvesse com Shinigamis, mas Shinji estava certo. Por mais que tentasse ou quisesse, eles jamais deixariam de ser Shinigamis, e isso ela teria que aceitar.

Hirako voltava para o interior do armazém, quando subitamente foi interceptado por Kensei.

— Shinji... preciso falar contigo.

* * *

Naquela manhã, Kukkaku acordou tarde, pois quase não dormiu pensando em Ukitake, e só se sentiria satisfeita quando ele estivesse dentro de si novamente. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar os pensamentos sórdidos e se concentrar na sua boa ação do dia: Yoruichi. Procurou no quarto, mas não a viu. Saiu pelo resto da casa depois de tomar um banho e se vestir, já que acordou suada e encharcada devido aos sonhos eróticos que tivera com seu amado Capitão pelo pouco tempo que dormiu durante aquela noite. Sem ter sucesso na busca pela Ex-Capitã, a bela morena voltou para o quarto morrendo de raiva e de sono também, caindo na cama mais uma vez para enfim voltar a sonhar com o seu adorado Príncipe de cabelos prateados.

Enquanto isso, Shihoin se dirigia ao encontro de seu próprio Príncipe Platinado. Precisava saber se tudo o que viu e ouviu no celular de Kukkaku era verdade. Precisava confirmar por si própria e chegar ao fundo do coração de Ryuuken. Precisava ter certeza de que no fundo ele era mesmo um príncipe que fazia questão de ostentar uma falsa postura de sapo. Era por volta de 8 horas da manhã. Assumindo sua forma de gato, ela entrou facilmente na mansão e se infiltrou portão adentro. O dono da casa estava em seu quarto profundamente adormecido. Sua cama estava feita e ele dormia sobre ela vestindo nada mais do que uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura, deixando o seu alvo e exuberante tronco à mostra. Pulando pelo lado de fora, subiu e andou palas janelas até chegar na varanda da suíte de Ishida, onde viu uma enorme porta de vidro entreaberta que fazia a luxuosa cortina branca esvoaçar levemente para o interior do cômodo devido a refrescante brisa que o invadia.

A gata logo entrou no aposento e teve a deslumbrante visão do médico adormecido. Ele dormia tão profundamente que até parecia estar desmaiado, já que sua cabeça inclinava para a esquerda, bem na direção da vidraça da sacada, e seus óculos estavam em seu rosto. Ao lado da mão dele havia um livro, e o abajur sobre o criado-mudo estava aceso, um claro sinal de que ele adormeceu de repente, e Yoruichi não estava errada em sua cogitação. O lindo médico voltara bem cedo, por volta de 6 horas da manhã depois de um desgastante plantão noturno. Tais atitudes estavam se tornando constantes, pois ele se dedicava cada vez mais ao trabalho a fim de esquecer a lembrança de Yoruichi. Mas tanto esforço estava exigindo muito do corpo e da mente de Ishida, seus colegas médicos avisaram que tal prática prejudicaria a sua saúde, já que o platinado já estava há três dias direto no hospital, e naquele momento sofria uma clara crise de exaustão extrema. Tomou um longo banho e nem sequer se vestiu, por isso estava naquele estado praticamente desmaiado, mas Yoruichi imaginou que ele estivesse apenas dormindo. Deitado no centro da enorme cama redonda, o Quincy repousava, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

Numa atitude ousada, a gata subiu na cama e sentou ao lado dele. Seus olhos dourados brilharam de excitação ao ver aquele corpo divino, como se desenhado por um Deus tivesse sido, diante deles. Ficava rendida por aquele rosto perfeito, e os claros cabelos a hipnotizavam. Era lindo. O mais belo exemplar do sexo oposto que ela pôde contemplar, o homem por quem se apaixonou sem querer, sem autorizar, e tudo por conta de sua própria soberba. Sentada como estava, ela apenas passou a velar o sono de seu amor e ficou assim durante horas, até que, as 10 da manhã, Yoruichi achou estranho ele não se levantar para trabalhar e começou a se perguntar se estava tudo bem com ele. Pouco tempo depois, o platinado foi reagindo lentamente. Os olhos safira se abriram, mas pareciam inexpressivos e sem brilho. Com certo esforço se sentou, e Yoruichi deu um pulo para fora da cama para que ele não a visse.

— Adormeci? – Pergunta tonto ao olhar para o relógio da parede. — 10 horas da manhã?! Não pode ser! Preciso voltar para o hospital... mas estou exausto... minha visão...

Teimando consigo mesmo ele se levantou e andou até a porta do banheiro. Subitamente sua vista escureceu eu o Quincy desmaiou, pois não aguentava mais tantas horas de trabalho forçado. O coração de Yoruichi gelou quando viu seu amado ir ao chão, e a única reação que ela conseguiu ter foi assumir sua forma humana e socorrê-lo rapidamente. Abaixou-se e ergueu o corpo do Quincy, já que para ela tal coisa seria fácil, e o colocou com calma sobre a cama. Sem se importar com sua nudez, a gata abriu as pernas e ajoelhou sobre ele sem tocá-lo. Delicadamente tirou os óculos do médico, cujos lábios entreabertos denunciavam seu estado de inconsciência.

— Ryuuken... – Murmurou bem próximo de seu rosto, mas ele não teve nenhuma reação.

Seu hálito quente e provocante tão próximo não surtiu efeito algum nele. Era fato que estava verdadeiramente desacordado, e antes que o desespero lhe tomasse conta, ela uniu seus lábios aos dele em um cálido beijo. Um beijo doce, cheio de amor, de um sentimento que ela descobriu através dele, descobriu através daquele homem que julgou tão soberbo, arrogante, implacável, mas que despertou nela o maior e mais bonito dos sentimentos, das sensações. Não entendia porque estava ali, em cima dele. O fato é que ele a atraia para si. Não conseguia resistir àquele rosto divino, aquele corpo escultural que a chamava para si... seus cintilantes olhos safira que a faziam perder o chão, o foco... a sanidade... Tudo nele era irresistível, provocante, e a levava a fazer e pensar as mais quentes e sórdidas loucuras. Sua vontade era tirar aquela toalha e fazer o que quisesse com aquele lindo corpo, mas estava deveras preocupada com ele. O médico estava desmaiado, e ela tentava reanimá-lo com seus beijos, com afagos em seus prateados cabelos, mas nada adiantava. Seus lábios tremeram de susto, de desespero, e mais uma vez encontrou os inertes lábios do Quincy.

Em sua inconsciência, Ryuuken não conseguia reagir. Deixou o seu corpo atingir o cansaço extremo, o ápice da exaustão, e somente assim, desfalecido como estava, ele podia não mais pensar em Yoruichi... Mero engano. Ele a sentia... Sentia que estava por perto, que seu corpo colava-se ao dele, que tinha sua boca na sua, sendo tomada, subjugada, dominada. Não podia ser. Aquilo tinha que ser um sonho. Queria corresponder. Queria sentir a língua dela dentro de sua boca, "brigando" com a dele por espaço. Queria passear suas mãos pela sedosa pele morena e fazê-la se arrepiar, tremer de prazer, como fez quando se amaram. Mas não podia. Nem tinha forças para se mexer, mas sua mente ia se recuperando de modo lento. Sem que Yoruichi esperasse, Ryuuken abriu a boca, dando passagem para a ardente língua da morena, que se surpreendeu e se emocionou com a reação, em saber que ele estava bem. Sua língua se movia calma, vagarosa, pois nem sequer tinha forças para ir além, nem mesmo para abrir seus belos olhos.

Lágrimas de emoção rolaram pelo rosto da gata, e um alívio percorreu o seu ser ao senti-lo reagir. Aquele estado inerte, indefeso, fez com que ela quisesse protegê-lo, amá-lo, mas não podia fraquejar. Não podia dar a ele o calor de seus beijos, o prazer de suas carícias sem antes saber de toda a verdade, conhecer a fundo quem era o verdadeiro Ishida Ryuuken. Não queria que ele despertasse por completo e a visse ali. Para piorar, seus aguçados ouvidos de gata detectaram passos indo em direção ao quarto.

Veloz, ela voltou a sua forma de gato e ficou sentada na cama. Um segundo depois, o fiel mordomo de Ishida entrou no quarto e se deparou com a inusitada cena ao ver um gato sobre a cama de seu patrão. Olhou curioso, mas não fez nada para espantar o bichano.

— Pobre Mestre Ishida... Depois de trabalhar por três dias e três noites seguidas no hospital, acabou tendo uma exaustão extrema. Descanse, Mestre. E pensar que o Senhor fez tudo isso para tentar esquecer uma gata selvagem que lhe tirou a razão em apenas uma noite...

O último comentário pegou a morena de surpresa. Por acaso ele estaria falando de si? O Mordomo pegou um dos lençóis e cobriu o quase despido corpo de Ryuuken, aliviado por ele estar descansando, pelo menos um pouco. Antes de sair, virou-se para a gata e disse convicto:

— Não tenha medo, bichano. Fique aqui com o meu Mestre. Embora não pareça, ele tem uma grande estima e carinho pelos animais, e estou certo de que ele ficaria feliz ao ver um gato tão bonito quando acordar.

Yoruichi miou de volta como se concordasse. Na verdade, estranhou o fato do empregado lhe dizer aquilo, mas sentiu como se no fundo ele soubesse que era ela. Ficou feliz com o convite, pois mesmo se tivesse que se responder, não arredaria as patas dali até que o seu amado acordasse bem.

* * *

No telhado da casa de Chizuru, Rangiku acordava toda dolorida por ter dormido no chão. Depois de se lembrar do que fazia ali, ela flutuou sobre as janelas do andar de cima até encontrar o quarto principal da casa, e sem hesitação entrou pela janela, dando de cara com uma imagem dolorosa para ela. Kira dormia e Chizuru fazia o mesmo ao seu lado com a cabeça em seu peito e segurando sua mão. Kyone estava jogada em uma poltrona próxima e também dormia. A franzina subordinada de Juushiro logo sentiu a forte presença da Tenente, já que ela estava com uma intensa oscilação em sua Reiatsu, devido a raiva que sentia naquele momento. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com a ruiva, que ostentava faíscas em seu olhar, e ela logo temeu uma grande confusão.

— Te... Tenente Matsumoto... não é o que a Senhora está pensando.

— Ah... não é? Essa fedelha... Essa ninfeta juvenil oferecida está dormindo com o Kira e não é o que eu estou pensando?

— Fique quieta... Quem você pensa que é para invadir a minha casa? – Chizuru indagou furiosa ao ser acordada pelo escândalo feito por Matsumoto.

— Sua pirralha! Eu exijo saber o que aconteceu aqui!

— Não seja abusada! – Falou séria ao levantar da cama. — Você é uma mulher frívola e superficial, incapaz de enxergar além do que os seus olhos podem ver. Se eu dormi com ele foi por afeto! Isso você não entenderia. Mesmo que eu amasse o Kira-kun ele jamais poderia me corresponder porque teve o infeliz azar de ter se apaixonado por alguém egoísta como você. Ele está vestido, eu também, e Kyone-chan ficou aqui a noite toda. Você nem se preocupou com a saúde dele! Sua única preocupação foi saber se nós transamos, pois infelizmente te digo que não! Ele está mal assim por sua culpa! Por tratá-lo como um mero objeto sexual... Como uma coisa que você usa para obter prazer e depois joga fora. Se não ama o Kira-kun então por que o persegue tanto? Por que não o deixa ser feliz? Por que insiste em machucá-lo com sua imposição tão prejudicial? O coitado bebeu todas. Tomou sake até desmaiar e desde ontem ele não acorda. Tudo culpa sua! Ele está se destruindo por culpa desse maldito amor que ele sente por você, e você não merece... não merece! – Esbravejou indignada, desabafando tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta.

Rangiku ouviu cada palavra quieta. Não podia rebater. Não tinha nenhum argumento. "Objeto..." Foi essa palavra tão fria que ela usou? A mesma palavra que o próprio Izuru usou em sua última discussão com ela? Estaria ela mesmo errada? Estaria sendo egoísta e prepotente ao se impor daquela maneira sem levar em consideração os sentimentos dele? Sem saída, ela girou nos calcanhares e foi embora em direção à mansão, lamentando amargamente a sua maneira burra de fazer as coisas.

Kyone e Chizuru se surpreenderam com a atitude da ruiva de ir embora quieta e deixar o loiro em paz. Assim que ela saiu, o Capitão foi recuperando a consciência, e abriu os olhos, para o alívio das meninas.

— Capitão Kira, o Senhor está bem?

Ele olhou em volta, mas sua cabeça girava por causa da ressaca. Levou alguns instantes para fixar seu olhar e reconhecer as duas.

— Kyone-chan... e Chizuru-chan também? – Perguntou ainda tonto.

— Fique tranquilo e não se esforce, Capitão.

— Me sinto estranho. Mal... estou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

— E não é para menos. O Senhor bebeu bastante. Bebeu tanto que até desmaiou. Mas não se preocupe. Cuidamos do Senhor. Chizuru-chan vai trazer um café bem ruim daqui a pouco.

— Muito obrigado por isso, mas onde estamos?

— Na minha casa. – Chizuru respondeu ao chegar com o café.

— Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu ao pegar a xícara que ela gentilmente lhe estendeu.

— Bem, agora que está tudo resolvido, acho melhor eu voltar para saber como está o meu Capitão.

— Sim. Obrigado, Kyone-chan.

— Agora que estamos sozinhos, queria te dizer uma coisa. – Chizuru o olhou um pouco hesitante.

— É alguma coisa ruim?

— Pra você deve ser... acontece que agora a pouco, antes de você acordar... aquela ruiva peituda esteve aqui e foi embora furiosa.

— Matsumoto-san?

— É... – Murmurou um tanto tristonha. — Por que você gosta dela? Por que dedica o seu amor a uma mulher egoísta que não te valoriza?

— Eu não posso te responder... convivemos juntos há tantos anos, partilhamos tantas alegrias e tristezas. Não foi difícil me apaixonar pelo jeito cativante dela. Mas infelizmente ela se apaixonou por um desgraçado. Se eu pudesse escolher não amar...

— Posso te pedir uma coisa?

— Claro que pode.

— Um beijo. Posso te dar um beijo?

Os olhos azuis se abriram até o limite com o pedido inusitado da jovem.

— Chizuru-chan... me perdoa. Mas eu não acho conveniente... nos beijarmos. Eu não quero que se sinta mal.

— Ao contrário. Você beija tão bem. Seus beijos me acalmam, me fazem feliz. Eles me transmitem uma paz tão grande, que eu nunca conseguiria nem mesmo se apertasse os seios mais gostosos do mundo.

— Acho que posso entender. Então isso significa...

— Que graças a você eu pude entender o que se passava comigo. Pude perceber que eu posso gostar de quem eu quiser. Você me ensinou isso.

— Puxa! Eu fico verdadeiramente feliz por isso.

— Eu sei que você nunca poderia me corresponder, mas não estou triste. Não se sinta culpado. Eu não me apaixonei por você, mas se continuasse te beijando, provavelmente não resistiria.

— Chizuru-chan... Eu...

Ela se aproximou e envolveu o rosto dele com carinho. Guiou seus lábios certeiramente, dando um beijo no rosto pálido do loiro, que ruborizou como uma criança.

— Obrigado...

Não muito longe, em outro ponto da cidade, uma figura sinistra observava os arredores da casa de Uryuu. A pessoa em questão via quando o Quincy e Nemu trocavam um suave beijo de despedida, pois mais uma vez a Tenente passou a noite com Ishida. Ela seguiu de volta para a mansão enquanto era observada.

— Malditos! Eu juro que eles irão me pagar...

 **つづく** **continua...**


End file.
